


Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here

by Sxymami0909, xtremeroswellian



Series: Ghosts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Damn Tree Stump, Deaton Always Knows What's Going On, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt Derek, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac is a Puppy Really, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Post Nogitsune, Post Traumatic Stress, Postcards, Scott is a Good Friend, Sequel, Stiles Figures Shit Out, Stiles Needs Better Coping Mechanisms, Stilinski Family Feels, The Nemeton Still Causes Problems, True Alpha Scott, post 3b, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 264,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one year anniversary of Allison's death is right around the corner just in time for a new threat to make it's way to Beacon Hills. With Lydia's banshee powers growing, and dead bodies piling up near the Nemeton, Scott and his pack need to work together to figure out who's behind the latest attacks and what knew evil is on the lose. Tension is mounting in the pack and relationships will be tested when an old ally returns to town with information that could help the pack. But can the pack trust their old friend or has the year passed hardened him to a point of no return? </p>
<p>Sequel to "Beyond the Sea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Stydia story, but it's a slow burn because a lot needs to be rebuilt and there are mentions of other couples and other friendships along the way. One year has passed between this story and 'Beyond the Sea'. You will get to see the missing year in a series of one-shots taking place between 'Beyond the Sea' and this story later on.
> 
> Check out the **[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5ShozhJbW8)** Created by maybebaseballbatwillbeouralways Based on Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here

It was dark as Lydia ran through the woods barefoot, leaves crunching beneath her feet, breathing heavy, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pushed forward glancing behind her every so often as she ran, pushing herself faster as fear curled in her gut. She clenched her hand and glanced down when she felt the weight there.

The blade glinted in the moonlight and she paused slowing down. Why did she have a knife? Her dress was torn and she was out of breath. Lydia reached out with her free hand and rested it on a tree trunk. She heard a loud growl and then someone shouted, “LYDIA RUN!” her head snapped around as shadows filled the clearing that she was suddenly in surrounding her.

The knife was gone from her hands as the voices in her head started shouting at her. Lydia winced. The shadows were moving, slithering closer to her. She backed away until she was up against a tree, glancing around and trying to find a way out.

Her breathing was harsh from all the running and sweat marred her brows. She could hear Scott and the rest of the pack...they were screaming! She smelled blood and the foreboding stench of death filled the air. “No!” she screamed, “Stop!”

Lydia didn’t know who or what she was yelling at just that the shadows were on her now and the voices were frantic in her head screaming, yelling but she couldn’t understand them. There were too many. She felt something try to claw at her arm and before she could cry out someone shouted her name.

“LYDIA!”

Lydia heard something whistling through the air and then there was a cry and the shadow moved back. Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and opened her eyes. Twenty feet away from her stood Allison nocking back another arrow and pointing it in her direction. Lydia’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to call for her best friend when the shadow stabbed something right into her stomach. Pain seared through her and Lydia woke with a start, her body propelling forward, a sharp scream falling from her lips as her hands clutched at the sheets.

“Lydia!” The familiar voice beside her called her name, a hint of worry apparent in the tone. He reached out and laid a hand on her arm gently. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” At least he hoped that was all it was. Sometimes with Lydia’s dreams it was hard to tell whether it was just a dream or if it was some kind of warning about things to come.

Lydia sucked in several sharp breaths as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears. It had been a long time since her best friend graced Lydia with her presence in her dreams. And while that hurt, it wasn’t even the worst part. Her eyes fluttered open, “I-It was just a nightmare,” she repeated as she tried to calm her breathing.

Lydia shifted and glanced beside her meeting Derek’s gaze, “Sorry,” she whispered her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she reached out and rested a hand on his arm, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” he assured her, indicating the book he’d laid down on the nightstand. He shifted so he was facing her more easily. “Are you all right?” He searched her eyes in the dim light from the lamp he’d been using to read.

Lydia hadn’t even noticed the light. “No,” she made a face, “Yes. It was terrifying, but I’ll live.” She glanced down brushing a hand against her stomach, “And I’m in one piece so that’s always a plus.” She added rubbing her eyes. Lydia was silent for a minute as she glanced around.

Derek’s gaze followed her hand to her stomach, a perturbed look on his face. “Someone hurt you in the dream.” It wasn’t a question.

Lydia shrugged and then angled her head to the side so she was facing Derek, “I fell asleep on you again,” she surmised when she registered his comment about reading.

He shrugged at her comment, though. “It’s fine. I’ve told you before; you’re always welcome to stay.” He also knew that lately the nightmares she’d had occasionally had been getting worse and truthfully he was glad she was there so he could keep an eye on her just in case.

“Something,” Lydia said her brows furrowing as she brought the conversation back to her nightmare. “This one was different. There were these things and they chased me through the woods. I could hear you guys Scott and you and Chris.” She frowned. “And then the voices they got so loud in my head it hurt I couldn’t even understand them...and then these things, I couldn’t see what they were all I saw was their shadows. They attacked me and,” Lydia paused swallowing hard.

“She saved me...or she tried to.” Lydia whispered, a hint of moisture prickling in her eyes. In two weeks Allison would be gone for a year and Lydia still had trouble saying her name out loud.

Derek drew in a breath and let it out slowly, shifting in the bed and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his bare chest. “Lydia.” He leaned his head against hers. “Anniversaries are really hard. They always are, especially the first one.” Hell, the six month mark had been hard on everyone. “This is normal.”

“It’s not even the anniversary yet,” she said with mixed emotions as she relaxed into him, “I keep thinking that everything is finally getting better and then the smallest thing will happen and I’ll fall apart. I don’t want to lose her, I don’t want to ever stop loving her or remembering her, but I just wish there was some kind of peace.” She ran a hand down his chest, “Two weeks...It’ll be a year in two weeks.” She told him even though she knew Derek knew that. Lydia reached up and brushed away a few stray tears.

“It’s close,” he said gently. Close enough for her to be affected, for sure. Especially given her close connection with the supernatural, and with how close she’d been with Allison. “And it’s okay for you to feel that way. Healing takes time. A lot of it.” He’d know.

Lydia nodded, “I know,” Derek had been through this with her. He’d told her about his family and how hard it was for him to move past it. Honestly without Scott and Derek she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have gotten through the past year. “It’s okay to miss her, and I do...so much.” she said softly. “I hate nightmares,” she stated matter-of-factly scrunching her nose. “They seriously interfere with my beauty sleep,” she joked trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded, too. “Yeah it is okay to miss her. Of course you miss her.” Hell, Derek even missed her. Between how much Lydia, Chris, Scott and Isaac missing her, it was impossible not to. They were a pack. It was just how it worked. “But you don’t have to worry about the beauty sleep, Lydia. That’s the least of your troubles.” He smirked.

Lydia grinned “Someone’s charming at god knows what time in the morning.” She responded lightly, “And yes if sleep was the measure of beauty neither of us would need much of it, which I suppose is a good thing. There are more fun things one can be doing than sleeping.” She said amused. “Speaking of time, do you know what time it is?”

“Two thirty,” he supplied with a wider smirk. “And there are definitely more interesting things to do than sleep.” He started to say something else when the walls of the loft began to shake and he arched his eyebrows, glancing up and around the room.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she shifted when something on the small table near Derek’s bed fell. She tensed beside him as there was another crash this one from the kitchen and then a few seconds later the shaking stopped. Lydia pursed her lips and glanced at Derek. “I can’t remember the last time I felt an earthquake,” she admitted, her heartbeat speeding up in her chest.

“Yeah, me either. It’s definitely been awhile. But I guess we are still in California.” He sighed, wondering what had fallen in the kitchen. “I’d put that at about a 4.6.” He was just glad it hadn’t been anything bigger. “We should probably prepare for aftershocks.” He placed a kiss against her forehead and climbed out of bed.

Lydia sighed, “Earthquakes,” she reached over the side of the bed and grabbed Derek’s shirt tossing it over her head before getting up. She took a few steps and then paused. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Lydia glanced around the loft before cautiously walking towards the window, her heartbeat picking up speed. She hesitated before pushing the curtain out of the way and glancing outside.

Something didn’t feel quite right. And then she recognized it, the feeling from her dream. Her gaze stayed on the window, her heartbeat echoing in her ears the faster it went. Lydia pressed a hand against the cold glass as she focused on listening. She couldn’t hear anything, but she could feel something rumbling just beneath the surface.

______

 

Scott had been feeling on edge for the last twenty-four hours and the middle of the night earthquake hadn’t left him feeling any better. He was distracted and uneasy and the text at five that morning from Lydia saying she wanted to meet up with everyone before school started didn’t make it any better either. Something wasn’t right. Something felt more off than usual, even if things had been off for over a year now.

He glanced over to where Isaac was leaning against the car, looking tired. “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asked, frowning as they waited for the others to arrive.

Isaac shook his head and ran a hand over his face, “Not really,” he admitted. “I felt weird all night, antsy and then the earthquake happened and the antsy-ness went away, but something else replaced it and I just couldn’t sleep.” Isaac was regretting the lack of sleep now, but at least Melissa had made an amazing breakfast that morning. It was the only thing keeping him awake. “You?” He asked lightly.

Scott sighed and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. “No, not really. I felt weird all night, too,” he admitted. “Deaton told me once that animals sense impending disasters like earthquakes though. Maybe we were both feeling it.” And if they had, the others probably had, too. Except it hadn’t been Deaton who’d told him. It had been Stiles. He was so used to filtering his best friend’s name out of conversations because of how everyone tended to react to the sound of it.

Isaac nodded. “Makes sense I guess,” he said. Truthfully though, the earthquake hadn’t been the only thing on his mind last night, or most nights for that matter. Allison. The name sounded in his skull and he swallowed hard. “If you think about it, it’s kind of cool that we get an early warning system,” he said with a grin catching sight of Cora Hale out of the corner of his eye. “In coming,” he said lightly a small grin pulling at his lips.

He shifted slightly, smiling though it was faint and nodding at Cora as she approached. Her return had caught all of them off guard even if they’d seen her a couple months after Allison had died. She’d shown up to help when Scott had been kidnapped by Spanish hunters and taken to South America. How she’d found out about it at all was still a mystery to him, because Derek swore up and down he hadn’t contacted her, and he believed Derek. He knew Derek wouldn’t intentionally put Cora in the path of hunters regardless of whoselife was on the line. She was his sister.

“Hey,” Scott greeted the smaller brunette.

“Hey,” she returned, glancing at Isaac and offering him a small, barely there smile. It was about the best any of them got out of her on a good day, really.

“No sleep for you either?” Isaac asked as he studied her. She looked as tired as he felt. He shifted slightly in case she wanted to use the car to hold herself up like he seemed to be doing. His gaze shifted and he grunted. “I see my least favorite people.” He grumbled.

“The night of an earthquake?” She gave him a look, leaning against the car beside him and turned her head to look, scowling when she saw Aiden and Ethan approaching. “I knew it was going to be a shit day.”

Ethan and Aiden walked over and paused by Scott. Ethan arched an eyebrow, “You know we can hear you right?” He asked. Ethan knew he and his brother weren’t their favorite people, but it had been close to a year and they’d done nothing but help where they could and be a model of good. Sure Aiden had his flare ups, but he was hot headed.

Isaac nodded, “Obviously, I wouldn’t want you to not know what I think of you. I’m a very honest guy,” he added.

Aiden just rolled his eyes, “More like a pain in the ass.”

“Better a pain in the ass than a killer,” Cora responded, eyes narrowed though she didn’t make a move toward either of them.

“Okay, that was self-defense and I’ve tried to tell you --” Ethan began.

“Stop,” Scott ordered, his jaw tensing. “Everyone, save it for some other time. This isn’t what we’re here for.” Truthfully Scott was feeling more irritable than usual lately, and while that wasn’t any of their faults, it wasn’t helping him either.

Isaac clamped his mouth shut as did the twins. He sighed, “Where’s Lydia anyway?” He asked, “Didn’t you say she was the one who wanted to talk to us?” He arched an eyebrow, “And yet I see no banshee.” He mumbled.

Aiden cocked his head to the side at the mention of her name, “Lydia was the one who wanted us to meet up? Is everything okay?”

Scott relaxed a little as they all quit arguing for the time being, though he was sure it was going to start up again soon. “She’s on the way. She texted a couple minutes ago,” he told Isaac before shifting his attention to Aiden. “I don’t know. It sounded important though.” And if there was one thing he trusted absolutely as much as his own instincts, it was Lydia’s.

As if on cue, Derek’s truck rolled up and pulled into a parking space a couple rows away. He watched passively as Lydia climbed out of the passenger seat and Derek the driver’s seat. He lifted his hand in a wave.

Lydia nodded in Scott’s direction before glancing at Derek. “I hate dealing with everyone all at once,” she said quietly. “There’s always so many questions.” She admitted while tugging her purse onto her shoulder and stepping forward closing some of the distance between them and the rest of the pack.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured, following her over to the rest of the group.

“Hey, Lyds,” Scott greeted as they got closer. He studied her, taking in her tired appearance. Apparently they hadn’t been the only ones who’d felt something in the air last night, which was probably why Lydia had texted in the first place.

Her expression softened when she glanced at Scott, “Hey,” she said lightly.

Isaac cleared his throat, “Now that you’re here,” he said letting his voice trail off.

Lydia’s gaze shifted to Isaac and she arched an eyebrow pinning him with a look. He swallowed hard and she glanced back at Scott. “After the earthquake happened last night a feeling I had in my nightmare manifested,” she met Scott’s gaze, “I felt it after I mean I don’t feel it anymore but it was there, I know it was.” She told him.

“What was the nightmare about?” Aiden asked from on beside his brother.

Lydia glanced over at him opening and then closing her mouth. “Does it matter?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

He returned the look, “Well if it was in your nightmare and you’re feeling it out here now, I’m going to go with yes, it does matter.”

Lydia pursed her lips. Aiden wasn’t exactly her biggest fan lately, something he didn’t hide. She didn’t want to relay her dream especially the last part of it to everyone there. It was private. “I was being chased in the woods.” She said simply.

“That’s it?” Aiden asked holding her gaze.

“That’s it,” Derek spoke up, staring down at Aiden and folding his arms across his chest. He didn’t really care that Aiden didn’t like Lydia anymore. Derek wasn’t Aiden’s biggest fan, either.

Cora smirked slightly at her older brother’s intimidating stance. “So scary feeling from being chased then? That’s what you felt after you woke up and after the earthquake?”

Scott’s jaw tensed at Aiden’s questions and then he sighed lightly as Cora’s simplified response before glancing at Lydia. He stepped forward, closer to Lydia, and laid a hand on her arm. “Are you okay?”

Lydia rested her hand on Scott’s, “I’m okay,” she promised before glancing at Cora. “No, I’ve been chased in the woods before it’s not particularly scary.” She added, “I don’t know how to explain the feeling other than saying when the earthquake happened last night something shifted around me.”

Lydia’s brows drew together. “Like it got colder and something just wasn’t right.” They were all looking at her and it was times like these where she really missed--her train of thought came to an abrupt halt. No, she thought to herself. Don’t go there. “I don’t feel it anymore, but that doesn’t mean the damage isn’t already done.” She told them.

Scott was silent for a moment, considering her words. “The Nemeton,” he mumbled, sighing and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I’ll go check it out during my free period, see if anything’s disturbed it.” He glanced at Derek. “Unless you’re up for that. If not, would you mind going to check in with Deaton?”

Derek glanced at Scott, “I can check on the Nemeton,” he said with a nod.

Lydia sighed, “And while you’re checking on it why don’t you use your wolfie strength to tear it out of the ground. That tree is the bane of my existence.” She mumbled mostly to herself, “Why is it even still there?” She asked baffled glancing between Derek and Scott. “There has to be a better way to promote balance than an evil tree stump.” She said grumpily.

“Deaton and Chris have both said that doing anything to it might make things worse,” Derek told her quietly. Otherwise he would have burned the fucking thing down.

Scott draped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. “All right, you can check on the tree, and I’ll check in with Deaton during my free period this morning.” He said drawing the conversation back to the issue at hand.

“What about the rest of us?” Cora asked expectantly, arching her eyebrow.

“Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the norm. And I mean anything. Full alert,” Scott said seriously, looking around at the rest of his pack and offering Isaac a faint smile.

“Will do,” Ethan agreed, nodding.

Aiden nodded also. “Was that it?” He asked glancing around and when he saw Scott nod he nodded also. “Then I’ll see you guys later.” He said before turning on his heel and walking away from the group.

Lydia arched an eyebrow and glanced at Ethan, “You’re brother has gotten incredibly antagonistic lately.” She commented and okay it wasn’t just lately but for close to eight months now. But still.

Isaac smirked, “He’s always been like that, just never to you,” He told her as he pushed himself off the car.

Cora muttered something about fucking fairy princesses as she headed away.

Scott shook his head at Cora’s commentary.

Ethan grimaced, watching Aiden go and looking back at Lydia. “Sorry,” he said sincerely. “I’ll talk to him.” Not that it would do any good. It wasn’t like he had any real control over his brother at all.

“It’s not your fault, Ethan,” Scott told him. If it came down to it, he would have a chat with Aiden himself..

Lydia smiled at Ethan, “Scott’s right,” she said lightly, “He’s angry at me, I get it. Don’t mind my crabbiness,” she told him with half a smile.

Ethan returned the smile, “He’ll come around,” he offered, hopefully, “I’ll see you guys at lunch, I’m gonna go find Danny.” He told them with a wave, glancing at Derek and nodding at him before heading towards the school.

Isaac watched him go and then his gaze shifted to Cora who was disappearing in the distance. “Don’t forget your Mom wants us to stop by that weird tux shop in town after school to start looking at what we’re gonna wear for the wedding,” he commented.

Lydia grinned as she glanced between Derek, Scott, and Isaac. “I’ve got wedding planning duty this weekend,” she said excited clapping her hands. “Don’t worry the choices Melissa and I came up with for your tux’s are wonderful. You’ll see when you get there.”

Scott groaned a little at that. Somehow over the last few months Lydia and his mom had become incredibly close and Lydia had volunteered to help plan all the wedding details for her and Michael Stilinski. And she took that duty very, very seriously. “I can hardly wait,” he said wryly, giving her a look.

Derek smirked. “See you guys later. I’ll text you if I find anything,” he told them, turning and heading back toward his truck.

“Why doesn’t Derek have to come tux hunting with us?” He said loud enough for the other man to hear as he walked away. “I feel like if we need to he should have to, also.” Isaac reasoned. He hated shopping.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Because I’ve already picked out Derek’s tux so he doesn’t need to go try one on,” she explained looping her arm through Scott’s and leading them towards the school. “Don’t complain Isaac I promise there are only five choices for each of you and all you have to do is try them on and pick one of the five.” She explained. “It’s not that bad, tell him Scott.”

“Five isn’t too bad,” he said almost reluctantly, eying her as they walked. He gave Isaac a sympathetic yes it really is that bad look, though.

Isaac sighed and walked beside them. “Fine...tux shopping...yay.” He said with a huff and then glanced around. “Crap I was going to go find Cora,” he said with a shake of his head, “Oh well I’ll do it later,” he shrugged. “We should grab lunch off campus today.”

Lydia tilted her head, “I’ve got lunch plans,” she said lightly.

“With Derek?” Scott asked curiously, no judgment in his tone.

Lydia glanced at Scott and shook her head. “No,” she said as Isaac pushed the door open and held it for Scott and Lydia. “With your Mom. We’re going over flowers today, I told her I’d help...I just saw Derek.” She said with a smile.

Isaac grinned, “Translation, she can’t spend too much time with Derek or his crabbiness rubs off on her.” He joked. He still couldn’t believe the whole Lydia and Derek thing. Had he and Cora not accidentally walked in on it one day he probably still wouldn't believe it.

Scott shook his head a little. “He’s gotten a lot less crabby,” he pointed out. He’d started getting a lot less crabby ever since his last trip to South America, actually. He was still one of the more quiet pack members, but Scott valued his advice and support more than he could actually express.

Isaac nodded, “Also true, he smiles every once in a blue moon and everything,” he joked good naturedly as they walked down the hallway.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Derek has changed a lot. He’s a good guy. And he smiles all the time with me, so there.” She said eyeing Isaac, though her look was more playful than angry.

“You have that kind of effect on people,” Scott informed her with a small smile.

Lydia glanced at Scott and she sent him a genuine smile rubbing his arm gently. Isaac paused, “This is where I get off, I’ll see you two later,” he said with a nod before heading down a different hallway as Lydia and Scott moved to his locker.

“See you,” Scott agreed, watching him head away before they moved to his locker.

She was quiet for a minute watching him debating whether or not she wanted to tell him the rest of her dream. Lydia didn’t want to upset him, but at the same time maybe it did mean something. “So about my dream,” she said softly.

He spun the combination lock, pausing at Lydia’s words and looking up at her. He’d sensed there was more to it than what she was saying, but he hadn’t wanted to push.

“I’m listening,” he told her quietly.

Lydia hesitated, “I was attacked by, this is going to sound so weird, shadows. They didn’t really have a shape, but they nearly clawed out my insides and…” she swallowed hard, “Someone tried to save me,” Lydia told him softly.

“Shadows,” Scott echoed, his brow furrowing as he turned his head to look at her. When her voice grew quieter, he sucked in a breath, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. “Allison.”

Lydia saw his expression and she reached out to him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” she paused, “I just...I wasn’t sure if it meant something or if Derek was right and it’s just because...things are getting close.” She told him quietly.

“No, it’s…” He shook his head. “It’s okay.” His voice was quiet now, too. “I’m glad you told me. It might be important and not just because the date is…” His voice trailed off.

Lydia reached forward and pulled Scott into a hug. “It’s okay to miss her.” She said softly, “I do. And...I’m here if you need me. Always. You know that don’t you?” She asked her arms still wrapped around him.

“I know. I know, and I’m here, too.” He hugged her back tightly, closing his eyes even as his chest tightened. “For you. For all of you.” He leaned his head against hers.

Lydia closed her eyes, “I know. I don’t know what I would have done without you,” she told him honestly. It was easy for Lydia to open up to Scott. After a year of grieving together, spending countless nights crying themselves to sleep together, there wasn’t much Scott didn’t know about her anymore.

She had been so broken after Allison and then...Stiles. Her chest tightened. She practically refused to get out of bed for weeks, which wasn’t like her at all. She’d even yelled at the sheriff. She’d been so angry and so hurt that she’d lashed out at everyone.

It hadn’t been until Derek took her to Chris Argent practically kicking and screaming that she’d learned how to channel that anger at pretty much everything in the world, into something productive. Between Scott and Derek and believe it or not Chris Argent she got through that first tough month when she honestly thought she wouldn’t.

“Yeah, well. The feeling’s mutual, Lyds,” he said softly. The whole month after Allison’s death and Stiles leaving had been terrible. It had been the worst Christmas ever since Stiles’ mom had died when they were eight, and then when his dad had left. The only reason he’d managed to get through it was because Lydia and Isaac and Stiles’ dad had needed him. And then he’d been kidnapped. Needless to say, it had been a shitty start to the New Year.

She sent him half a smile. Scott was the only person allowed to call her that. It was a nickname she didn’t care for anymore, because it was what he used to call her. But it was Scott and it didn’t sound wrong coming from him. “What are the bestest of friends for?” She asked rubbing his back before stepping back.

Lydia tapped her nails against the locker, “I was thinking of maybe asking Kira if she wanted to do some Christmas shopping with me...Do you think she’d be open to that?” Lydia asked softly. The question made her chest tighten. Outside of Melissa, Lydia hadn’t had the heart to do any real shopping. It was something she’d always done with Allison and Lydia had felt like going with anyone else would be like replacing her best friend, something she never wanted to do.

Scott watched her as she pulled away and he reached into his locker to retrieve the books he’d need for his first two classes of the day. He paused at her question about Kira, expression softening. He knew she was incredibly reluctant to let anyone else close to her. He understood it. Once upon a time, he would have made the same choice probably. But he was an alpha and he didn’t have that option anymore, even if he didn’t really always want to be some kind of leader.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think she’d like that a lot,” he said, nodding and looking at her again. Kira hadn’t made a lot of friends outside the pack, and she still seemed to feel uncomfortable a lot of the time when she was around any of them except for him.

Lydia gave half a smile, “Okay...then I’ll talk to her.” She said softly. Lydia had been reluctant to let Kira in even though she liked the girl. The thought of losing someone else she cared about was a constant fear. She couldn’t remember how many night’s she’d woken up screaming Scott’s name or Derek’s, nightmares of them dying or leaving pulling her from sleep. They barely happened anymore, but every once in a while the fear was still there, especially after Scott was kidnapped.

He reached out and squeezed her arm, shutting his locker door. “Come on. Let’s head to English.” He really wished that wasn’t his first class of the day. Half the time he didn’t feel awake enough to focus on things like the great American novel. Not that any other class would be great at 7:45 in the morning either. Scott wasn’t a morning person and hadn’t been even before he’d been bitten and turned into a werewolf.

______

 

Isaac pushed open the door to the Stilinski house and walked inside, Scott trailing behind him. “God that was torture,” he grumbled. “Though I have to admit, the suits they put aside looked kind of good on me,” he said with a slight grin though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. The last two times he wore a suit had both been with Allison and while one was a pretty damn good memory, the other well it broke his heart a little.

Scott grinned at his comment, patting his back fondly as he dropped his book bag on the living room floor and took his shoes off. Taking his shoes off had been a habit at the Stilinski household since he was little because Claudia had been rather unhappy when he’d dragged mud in one time after playing outside with Stiles. “Does that mean I’m not the hot girl anymore?” he asked without really thinking about the reference. He sorted through the mail he’d pulled from the mailbox.

Isaac glanced over his shoulder as he toed his shoes off too and then moved over to the refrigerator. “No, you’re totally still the hot girl. At least Kira seems to think so,” he commented with a grin. “How’s that going by the way?” He asked while pulling open the refrigerator and grabbing two bottles of water.

“It’s good,” he said softly. His relationship with Kira had only recently begun to really take off. After Allison’s death, he’d needed a lot of time to sort through his own feelings and deal with everything. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be finished dealing with his feelings for Allison Argent, though. Not really. She’d been his first love. He took one of the bottles from Isaac and dropped the mail on the kitchen table after spotting a postcard in the mix of bills. He couldn’t help the relief that washed over him at the sight, even if the postmark location baffled him. Budapest. His best friend was in Budapest. What the hell was he doing there? He wondered, unscrewing the cap on the bottle and flipping the card over, not surprised at the briefness of the message.

Stiles’ postcards were weekly, but always brief. He’d gotten a postcard every single week without fail, and while sometimes they were from the same general area a couple weeks in a row, usually they were from all over the place. He had no idea what Stiles was doing because he had no way of actually contacting him. He’d sent him about a million text messages the week Stiles had taken off and he hadn’t gotten a single one in return. Neither had Lydia. Frankly Scott wasn’t sure anyone, including Sheriff Stilinski ever knew exactly where Stiles was at any given time or what he was doing. It still bothered him to think of Stiles out there alone considering the kind of trouble he’d always been getting into in Beacon Hills.

But as long as he got a postcard every week, he was at least reassured that Stiles was still alive. That he was out there somewhere, but okay enough to buy Scott a postcard, scribble out a quick message and drop it in the mail.

But Budapest?

He read over the message, his chest tightening. Hey Scottie. Hope you’re doing okay. As my handwriting proves, I’m still alive and kicking. Give my dad a hug for me. -- Stiles

Scott rubbed a hand over his face, sighing inaudibly. God he missed his best friend. Not a single day passed that he didn’t think about and worry about him. Wonder what he was up to. Wish he could talk to him even if it was just for five minutes. Just so Scott could tell him to come home.

Isaac felt the shift in the mood and he turned worry on his face as he glanced at Scott. “You okay?” He asked not sure what had triggered the switch in his alpha’s mood.

“Yeah,” Scott said quietly, plucking the postcard from the pile of mail and leaving the rest on the table for the time being. The rest was bills anyway.

Isaac frowned, but didn’t push the subject. “I was going to see if Cora wanted to grab a bite to eat a little later, want to come with?” He asked, “We can all see a movie or something.” He said with a shrug. Isaac was glad Cora was back. They got along well especially when it came to how they felt about the twins.

He glanced at Isaac, smiling faintly at the mention of Cora. “Pass, but thanks for the invite.” He clapped his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I need to study for that chem test tomorrow.” And he wanted to talk to Derek and also check in on Lydia. But right now he just kind of wanted to go up to his room -- no. Stiles’ room. He wanted to add the latest postcard to his collection of others. And maybe just stare at the ceiling for awhile.

Isaac nodded. “I should probably do my homework,” he sighed. “Alright, I’ll catch you later then,” he patted Scott’s back, grabbed his backpack and headed for the stairs.

Scott watched him go before looking down at the postcard in his hand again. “What are you doing, man?” he whispered.

Melissa made her way down the stairs smile on her face as she shook her head. That boy was as sweet as can be. She moved into the kitchen and paused when she spotted Scott, “Hey honey, how was school?” She asked while walking over and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. She glanced down at his hands and her chest tightened. “Another post card?”

“It was okay,” he said quietly, not quite managing a smile as he handed it over so she could see. “He’s in Budapest.”

Melissa arched an eyebrow. “Budapest? How in the world…” she let her voice trail off and sighed. “He seems to be quite the globe trotter,” she said keeping her tone light, but her chest tightened at the thought of Stiles traveling around the world all alone. They knew he was okay, he sent gifts and cards, but it wasn’t the same as having him home and Melissa missed him dearly. They all did in their own way.

“I have no idea,” Scott admitted. “How can he even afford to travel?” Sure, he knew Stiles had been writing college level papers for money since he was 13, but surely he hadn’t made enough profit from that over the years to cover the costs of all the traveling he was supposedly doing. “I don’t even know if he’s really there or if he’s just...buying postcards online and sending them from the same location every week because he thinks we’re looking for him and he doesn’t want to be found.” He sat down at the table.

Melissa glanced at Scott and wrapped an arm around him. “I know honey,” her words were soft. “It’s hard and we all miss him...maybe he’ll come home soon.” She hated that Scott still hurt so much even after all this time, but she was thankful he had people around him who loved him and she was glad he and Lydia had gotten closer. They helped each other a lot over the past year. “You know how Stiles is,” she told him softly, “He’s never had trouble making a buck,” she joked trying to ease the mood.

“I thought he’d be home by now,” he said quietly. “I never thought he’d have stayed gone this long.” He was silent for a moment. “I should have gone after him that day. I should have tracked him down and talked sense into him.” There was guilt in his voice. He looked up at his mom. “He blames himself.”

Melissa shifted so she was standing in front of her son, hands on his shoulders. “Scott, you did what he asked. Stiles is your best friend and you trusted him enough to know what was right for himself,” she had this conversation with Scott and Michael quite a bit. They both blamed themselves for not talking Stiles out of leaving.

But as much as Melissa missed and loved Stiles, if he felt he needed to leave to get better than he did the right thing. He was always worrying about everyone else and for once he took himself into consideration and she was glad. Melissa wished he thought staying with them would have helped, but well she couldn’t change what happened. “This isn’t your fault and I’m sure he will come back to us one day. We’re his family, he won’t be gone forever.” She whispered.

Scott wanted to believe that was true more than anything. But it had been almost a year since he’d taken off and aside from the postcards, he hadn’t heard anything from Stiles. His best friend never mentioned when he’d be coming back on any of them and he was starting to lose hope that it was going to happen at all. But if his mom believed Stiles would come back, he’d try and have faith in her opinion. He didn’t really have any other choice. He nodded slightly, sighing as his shoulders slumped and he leaned into her side hug. “Yeah.”

“Oh honey,” Melissa wrapped him in her arms giving him a tight hug. “We may not be Stiles, but you have me and Michael, and Isaac and Lydia. Plus the rest of the pack. We all love you. I wish you’d tell them how you were feeling instead of holding it all inside,” she said softly as she pulled back and cupped his cheeks.

“No, I know. I know I do. And I’m glad, too. I love all of you guys,” he said sincerely. “I just miss him.” And no amount of time with anyone else, regardless of how close he’d gotten to Isaac and Lydia, was the same as having Stiles there. “But I can’t...talk to them about Stiles, Mom. They’re all...everyone’s upset with him. They don’t know him like I do.”

Melissa watched her son for a minute. “I don’t think any of them are as upset as you think they are,” she said lightly, “But I won’t push. I just don’t like how burdened you are. You’re always going to be my baby, alpha or not,” and it was hard seeing him hurt.

He smiled faintly at that. “Yeah, I know, Mom.” He stood up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you.”

Melissa smiled, “I love you too,” she said softly patting his cheek before dropping her hands. “Now why don’t you head on up and do your homework, while I start dinner. You’ll be here right?” She asked, “Isaac mentioned he’s going to see if Cora wanted to hang out so he said he probably wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” he assured her, picking up the postcard off the table. He headed back to the living room to get his backpack, then headed up the stairs to Stiles’ room, heart still heavy, but not quite as much as it had been.

______

 

Something was wrong.

Even in his sleep, he could feel it. It had been a few weeks since he’d last dreamt about the Nemeton, but he found himself staring down at it with a troubled expression, watching as a vine grew out from the ground beneath it, reaching for him.

“No,” he said, stepping back. “No, I’m done with this.” His voice was firm, but the vine kept reaching for him until it managed to wrap around one of his ankles.

“We’re never done with this, Stiles.”

He closed his eyes at the familiar quiet voice. “Please don’t,” he whispered. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

“You need to read the news today, Stiles,” Allison told him quietly.

“I read the news every day. There’s always something going on in Beacon Hills. They’ve handled everything okay without me for this long.” He couldn’t bring himself to turn and look at her. To face the disappointment on her face.

“Not this. This is different.”

“How?”

“Read the news, Stiles. You need to figure this out. You need to go back,” she said gently.

“I can’t, Allison,” he whispered, pained. “I can’t.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault. But if you don’t go back this time, people are gonna get hurt. They’re gonna die, Stiles.” Her voice was more firm now and he exhaled, rubbing his hands over his face. “Just read the news today. You’ll understand.”

When he turned to look at her finally, she had vanished, leaving him alone at the Nemeton once more.

Stiles woke up crying, face buried in his pillow as his body shook. He hated those dreams. When he dreamt about her. As terrible as his nightmares could be sometimes, the ones about Allison were always the hardest. Rubbing his hands over his face as he sat up and flipped on the bedside lamp that set on the table, he stared at the clock. He’d fallen asleep early the night before and it was now almost 10:30 in the morning. Which meant it was just now 2:30 in the morning in California.

He moved to get his laptop off the desk, dropping back down on the bed and firing it up. He wondered what could possibly be going on at 2:30 in the morning in Beacon Hills. Then he reminded himself that it had just been a dream and probably wasn’t anything more than that. It rarely was.

Sure enough, when he checked the local paper’s site, he saw nothing extraordinary happening.

Still, as he set about his day, he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that plagued him. He checked on the site from his phone as he staked out the local werewolf pack that he and Morrell had been keeping an eye on for the last few days.

By three o’clock not only had nothing interesting happened with the pack, but nothing interesting had cropped up on the website either.

It all changed when he checked again at four.

An earthquake. 4.2 on the Richter scale centered in Beacon Hills. He sucked in a breath, staring at the headline. The rational part of his brain reminded him that it was California and earthquakes happened a lot there. The other part of his brain, the instinctual part, reminded him of his dream.

By five o’clock that night he began pacing his small hotel room, anxiety building up inside of him like pressurized soda pop. “They can handle whatever it is,” he whispered, raking a hand through his hair.

You need to go back, Allison’s voice rang in his head like she was actually standing right beside of him. He actually looked. She wasn’t, of course, standing there. Dead people didn’t talk -- unless they were Peter Hale.

By six o’clock he’d booked himself a flight to California that would leave at 4 in the morning.

By seven o’clock he’d packed his things and informed a very disapproving Morrell of his plans.

By nine o’clock he’d smoked half a pack of cigarettes and downed half a bottle of Jack Daniels before passing out face first onto his bed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek sent a sideways glance in Chris’s direction as they moved through the woods. It was a little on the colder side not that it actually got all that cold in California. Leaves crunched beneath his boots as they made their way towards the clearing where he knew Chris liked to train sometimes. “Remind me again why I’m the target of your little knife throwing session,” he commented his tone light, “It’s those residual feelings of anger isn’t it,” he deadpanned, though he was clearly joking.

Chris smirked faintly at his question. “Because if you get hit with a knife, you’re going to heal a hell of a lot faster than I will,” he said wryly even though he was well aware that Derek knew the reason he was playing the target. “And Lydia needs to start learning basic weapons techniques now that she’s mastered hand-to-hand.”

Derek arched an eyebrow. “You don’t actually think she’s going to catch me.” He said with half a grin. “I move pretty fast, but thanks for making me a pincushion.” He glanced around the woods.

Chris pursed his lips. “She might just surprise you,” he said with a shrug, glancing at him sideways as they walked deeper into the woods, at the area where he’d set up for their latest training session with Lydia.

“Did you get invited to Melissa’s Christmas party?” He asked casually knowing bringing that up could be a hit or miss, but he wasn’t going to let Chris drown himself in a bottle for the holidays. They had gotten surprisingly closer over the past year and he respected the guy a hell of a lot more than he respected most people.

“I did.” Chris said nothing more in regards to the party because he hadn’t decided whether to accept or decline the invitation.

Derek moved with him slipping his hands into his pockets. “I went by the Nemeton the other day,” he figured a change of subject for the moment was in order. “The morning after the earthquake,” he added as they finally came to the clearing where Chris had set everything up.

Chris grimaced at that. He’d been searching for ways to destroy that tree for over a year now to no avail. He was starting to think that it wasn’t actually possible. “Anything I should be concerned about right now?”

Derek shrugged, “I don’t know. It looks like it always does. Nothing seemed different or out of the ordinary. I couldn’t sense anything,” he added slightly frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of that thing, but none of them had found a way yet. “Lydia’s worried. She had a nightmare the other night...she said something doesn’t feel right,” he explained. And somehow a good portion of Lydia’s feelings were tied to the Nemeton another thing that confused Derek.

Chris sighed softly. He knew by now that if Lydia was having a bad feeling about something, they needed to take it seriously. She was always right when it came to her feelings on things, even when they all wished she wasn’t. It was a terrible burden for such a young girl to carry. Chris worried about her. “Then I suppose we should all start preparing for whatever’s coming next.”

Derek pursed his lips, “Whatever it is we’ll handle it. Just like we handled those rabid Beta’s that blew through town a few months back or that weird organ eating thing. We work together, and kick its ass,” he said simply.

“Aw, I always find it so adorable when Derek talk’s teamwork since it’s such a new concept for him,” Lydia teased playfully as she appeared out of nowhere. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she wore black yoga pants, a tank top and sneakers. She pointed at her feet. “Look appropriate shoes,” she smiled brightly. Chris was always getting on her about how heels were not workout friendly.

Chris smiled faintly at her. “Lydia,” he greeted, nodding in approval at her choice of shoes. “Much better. Much less likely to cause you to trip and fall.” He glanced at Derek. “We’re going to work on knife throwing today. Derek here has agreed to be a moving target. But we’ll start with a regular target for now.” He motioned to the target he’d already set up, pinned to a tree.

Lydia grinned, “And he gives me something sharp and pointy.” She said walking over to Chris and glancing at Derek, “I hope you can run fast,” she said.

Derek arched an eyebrow a smirk pulling at his lips. “I have it on good authority that you don’t really want to stab me.” He said lightly.

Lydia waved a hand in his direction as she came to stand next to Chris in front of the target, “You’re a big bad wolf, you’ll heal.” She said unconcerned before shifting her gaze to Chris waiting for his direction.

After about thirty five minutes, Lydia had managed to nail the target in the dead center. Chris was smiling proudly as he pulled the knives from the tree. “I think we’re ready to move on.” He looked over at Derek, amused. “Assuming we still have a volunteer to play the moving target.”

Derek sighed. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the ground. Okay, he by no means underestimated Lydia, but he honestly hadn’t expected her to nail a solid target so quickly. He lifted his brows. “You do,” he said before shifting his gaze to Lydia, “Remember, you like me.” He said amused.

Lydia’s grin brightened. “Nope, not right now. Right now you’re the enemy. Come on motivate me be all growly like you’re going to bite me or something.”

Derek arched a brow.

Lydia glanced at Chris, “You should tell him, he’ll listen to you.” She said as she took the knives that he’d retrieved from the target.

Chris stifled a laugh at her request and looked at Derek, shrugging. “The lady wants you to growl at her, Derek.”

Derek glanced heavenward, “Of course she does.” He smirked and then glanced at Lydia his eyes flashing, “I’d be careful what I wish for if I were you,” he joked letting his fangs come out and taking a step forward a spark of mischief in his eyes.

Lydia paused, “Uh, no, no...I know that look. I’m throwing things at you. There will be no chasing me around the woods Hale, how will I throw knives?” She asked taking a step back as he moved forward.

Derek shrugged, “That seems like a personal problem. A predator isn’t going to stop chasing you so you can throw things at them. Adapt.” He told her simply.

Lydia felt her heartbeat start to pick up speed even though she knew Derek would never hurt her. She slid the knives into the Velcro sleeve attached to her arm, keeping one in her hand, fingering the cool metal. “Is this legal?” She asked Chris while taking one step back for every one Derek took forward.

“Only in Beacon Hills,” he answered with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the tree. “You can do this, Lydia. Just keep your mind clear and focused like we’ve practiced.”

“But,” the sound of Derek growling made her let out an undignified squeak and when he ran at her she turned around and took off in the other direction out of reflex. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear him behind her. Lydia fingered the knife in her hand as she ran. She swallowed hard letting the knife slid in her hand so she was holding it in a pinch grip like Chris had taught her, which was better for fast throwing with force.

Lydia got to the edge of the clearing and then whipped around her hair moving around her body in her ponytail taking aim at Derek, shooting her hand out and releasing the knife directly at him.

Derek felt the knife sail through the air and he tumbled to the side getting out of the way of the blade. By the time he started coming at Lydia again the second and third knives were already in her hand.

She needed to focus the trajectory of the blade by moving her body and throwing the knife with the same kind of force. The blade always goes down first. She repeated in her head. Lydia shifted her weight to her left foot as her right arm came out straight and she released the blade and before it even reached Derek she did the same with her right foot and other arm releasing the second knife.

Derek swore to himself as he shifted knowing he wouldn’t be able to duck both knives. He took a deep breath and turned his body to the right, the edge of the blade embedding itself in his shoulder. He paused grunting as he winced. The impact hurt, but it was a small knife as soon as he took the blade out it wouldn't take long to heal.

Lydia’s eyes widened at the site of the knife hitting Derek. Her heart was still beating erratically in her chest as she closed the distance between her and Derek, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I mean I did, but you know...” she swallowed heavily, “Are you okay?”

Derek reached up and pulled the blade from his shoulder. “Yeah, of course.” He wiped the knife off on his shirt and held it out to her. “You learn fast.” This wasn’t exactly news to him, of course. He’d known Lydia for awhile now.

Chris approached slowly, hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket. “Good job,” he told Lydia with a small smile.

Lydia glanced between them and let out a shaky laugh. Of course he was fine. She took the knife from Derek her gaze moving between them again. “That was terrifying,” she said with a huff, pieces of her hair falling out of her ponytail along her face, “But also...kind of cool.” She said her face flush with adrenaline. She glanced at Chris, “Thanks for helping me with this stuff Mr. Argent.” She said softly, a genuine smile pulling at her lips making her dimples show.

Chris reached out and gave her shoulder a brief squeeze. “Glad to help out,” he said quietly, chest tightening. Allison would have wanted him to make sure that Lydia was okay. That she could take care of herself.

Lydia felt a wave of emotion hit her and she wasn’t entirely sure it was hers. She smiled again and glanced towards the woods, not wanting Chris to see the look in her eyes. “I think we should call it a day,” she added keeping her tone light and upbeat despite the tightness in her chest. She was suddenly thinking of all the times she’d come out here to help Allison with her shooting and her emotional levels were starting to fluctuate, something she could get a read on now that she knew a little more about how her banshee abilities worked.

“All right. It’s been a good session.” He smiled very faintly at her. “Next time we’ll start with moving targets and then accelerate into handguns.” He glanced at Derek. “I trust you’ll get Lydia home safely.”

Lydia smiled, “Sounds good,” she said glancing back at Chris as Derek nodded.

Derek placed a hand at the small of Lydia’s back. “I will,” he answered in response to Chris’ question. “Are we still on for tomorrow night, I believe I still owe you that beer.” He stated.

Chris reached out and patted Derek’s shoulder. “And I intend to cash in, so yes. I’ll grill,” he informed him before looking at Lydia once more. “Take care.” He headed away, leaving them alone.

Lydia watched him go and her chest tightened. “I worry about him.” She said softly. “I’m glad the two of you are friends. Sometimes the things I feel from him...they scare me a little. He deals with a lot.” She told Derek quietly.

Derek watched him go, too. “I know,” he said quietly. “I spend a lot of time with him. I can smell his emotions. He’s been through the ringer.”

Lydia nodded. “He has,” she responded quietly with a sigh before glancing around. It was getting darker and the woods were never the greatest place to stay. “We should go. I need a shower after that workout and heart attack you attempted to give me.” She said poking him gently in the chest.

“Hey you were the one who wanted me to growl,” he reminded her with a smirk as they walked through the woods. “I just followed orders.”

“Mmm, growl not chase.” She pointed out with a grin as she fixed the knives in the Velcro holder. “Shoulder all healed up?” She inquired and they walked out of the clearing and back towards the trail.

Derek grinned. “Hey, just trying to keep it real. Never know when you’re going to have to dagger someone while on the run.” He shrugged, nodding. “Yep. I’m good.”

Lydia chuckled and shook her head. “Idiot,” she said fondly, her gaze drifting to his shoulder. “Good, you can wash my back then in the shower,” she told simply. “And since I stabbed you, if you’re nice I can probably be persuaded to make it up to you.” She added amused, while continuing to walk in the direction of her car.

Derek simply chuckled.

______

 

“Open up, pizza’s here,” Isaac called loudly as he stood outside Derek’s loft. “It’s also really freakin’ hot and I’m starving!”

Derek looked up from the refrigerator and glanced at the couch where his sister sat reading at one end and Lydia sat flipping through a magazine at the other. “No don’t worry; I’ll let poor Isaac in even though I’m further away.” He said with a sigh shaking his head.

Derek walked over to the door and slid it open motioning for Isaac to come inside, “Sorry about that.” He said sending Isaac half a smile, “How’s it going?”

“It’s going.” Isaac smiled back at Derek and ducked into the loft apartment. “So. Pack fun night.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. Scott named it.” She shifted on the couch, not looking up as she turned the page in her book.

Isaac glanced at Cora, “You know if your brother can learn to grow a sense of humor and not be so crabby all the time, maybe you should have a little of whatever he’s been smoking,” he joked placing the pizza down on the coffee table so it was in the middle of the loft instead of in the kitchen.

Derek shoved his hands into his pocket and chuckled at Isaac’s words.

“I am who I am,” she informed him with a shrug. “And it took Derek years to get past his grumpiness so I’m entitled.”

Isaac rolled his and glanced around. “The place is looking good. Every time I come by you’ve added something new,” he said while dropping down in one of the chairs and pulling open the pizza box.

Derek shifted over to Cora and plucked the book out of her hands. “Be social,” he commented, a hint of humor in his gaze. Cora didn’t do much outside the pack and he wanted his sister to have friends, not be as lonely as he’d been the past few years. “Can you get plates, please?” He asked lightly.

Cora sighed, giving him an irritated look and rising to her feet. Tomorrow was her birthday and really she just wanted to finish her book and go to bed. She headed for the kitchen, pulling out some paper plates from the cupboard and dropping them on the kitchen table. “Plates are out, oh brother of mine.”

Derek sighed as Isaac arched an amused eyebrow. He walked into the other room and glanced at his sister. He could hear Isaac start to annoy Lydia so he focused on Cora, “What’s wrong?” He asked watching her carefully not sure what had put her in such a bad mood.

Cora shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Maybe I don’t see the point in all of this.”

Derek frowned concern etching into his features. “Cora...they’re our friends. The point is to try and have a good time while we can, because something is always happening and…” he shrugged. “It’s just supposed to be fun. Scott and Kira should be here soon and there will be movies and Lydia brought snacks over earlier. It’s...fun,” he said trying not to wince. Okay it wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, but he didn’t mind the pack being there.

She rolled her eyes. “They’re your friends,” she corrected him. “Isaac’s okay.” She shrugged. “The rest?” She gave him a pained look. “I don’t fit in here, Derek. We both know it. Me trying to pretend otherwise is kind of pointless.”

Derek frowned and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Cora, you’re my family you will always fit with me.” He stated matter-of-factly. “And Scott thinks you’re great...Kira doesn’t really know you but she seems like a sweet girl,” he added. “And let’s be honest who cares what the twins think?” He sent her half a smile. “Everyone likes you.” He told her quietly unsure of why these things were suddenly bothering her or if they’d been bothering her all along.

“And your girlfriend hates me.” But the feeling was pretty much mutual and she didn’t have to say that out loud. 

Derek winced, “Hate’s a strong word,” he’d talk to Lydia. She and Cora were a lot more alike than either of them realized.

Cora arched an eyebrow at him skeptically at his comment about Lydia. “I fit in with you. And maybe Isaac.” She shrugged. She was pretty used to not fitting in anywhere. She’d been running for a long time. She didn’t normally have time to worry about whether she fit in or not. “Scott’s…” She shrugged. “Too freakin’ perfect like are you kidding me?”

Derek sighed, “Scott is far from perfect. Trust me...but he really tries hard to create a united front for everyone. Give him a chance,” he asked. Plus if she didn’t like hanging out with them today that was seriously going to put a damper on the little birthday party that Scott’s mom was putting together for Cora tomorrow. “This is your pack Cora, you might not get along with everyone, but they’d all risk their life for you and I’d like to think you’d do the same.” He said squeezing her shoulder lightly.

“Right. I get that Scott’s trying but…” She shrugged, sighing. “As long as that doesn’t include the twins.” That was one grudge she wouldn’t let go of probably ever.

Derek watched her for a minute and nodded. He hesitated before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he heard someone at the door signaling that Scott and Kira were there. “You’re gonna be just fine.” He told her before grabbing the plates and nodding for her to follow him.

At least one of them was convinced of that. She followed him out of the kitchen silently, moving to the door and pulling it open for Scott and Kira. “Hey,” she greeted, stepping aside to let them in.

Scott stood arm around Kira and smiled, “Hey Cora,” he said as he walked into the loft spotting Isaac on a chair in the living room across from Lydia. He glanced back at his girlfriend, “Kira you remember Cora.”

Kira smiled at her. “Yeah, I do. Hey, Cora. Nice to see you again.”

She sighed inwardly because dealing with people and making small talk really wasn’t her thing at all. “You too. Come on. There’s pizza and soda.”

Isaac glanced over and nodded at Scott, “Hey,” he smiled at Kira, “If it isn’t my favorite fox ninja,” he joked as he reached for one of the plates Derek brought in and grabbed some pizza. “We doing movies?” He asked glancing around his eyes falling on Lydia. He nudged her with his foot.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, but didn’t look away from the magazine, “Do stop poking at me Isaac,” she said while flipping the page.

Kira smiled back at Isaac. “Movies sound good to me.” She glanced at Scott and then at Cora. “What are the options?”

“No chick flicks,” Cora informed her, moving back to get some pizza for herself and then dropping back onto the sofa.

Isaac grinned and leaned back in his seat taking a large bite of pizza. “What about that movie with the girl...What’s it called. The Hunger Games? The second one to that. That’s not a chick flick.” He commented. 

Lydia didn’t glance up from her magazine as she spoke. “Veto.” She said flipping the page again. For some reason every time Lydia looked at the main character all she saw was Allison.

Scott’s gaze focused on Lydia at her veto, not the least bit surprised by her response. His own gut had twisted painfully at the mention of Catching Fire.

Derek glanced over at Lydia a worried frown on his face. Something wasn’t quite right with her tonight. He reached down for some pizza and stood next to Isaac, “What about a comedy?” He asked, “Have any new one’s come out?” He didn’t exactly keep up with movies.

Scott grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down beside Lydia, arm brushing against hers. “I couldn’t even tell you the last movie I actually watched.” He glanced up at Derek with a faint smile and a shrug, then looked at Lydia. “There’s plain cheese and all veggie.”

Lydia looked away from her magazine and sent Scott half a smile, “I’m not very hungry at the moment.” She admitted resting her hand against his arm briefly and squeezing. Before she could look back at her magazine there was a plate in front of her and she blinked.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you eat once today,” Derek pointed out nudging the plate at her. Lydia glanced down at the pizza and then at Scott and Derek. She let out a soft sigh, closed her magazine and took the plate. “The two of you mother hens worry too much.” She told them.

Scott smiled faintly at her, draping his arm around her shoulders as he picked up his pizza with his other hand, nodding at Kira, who took the hint and sat down on the other side of him, squeezing in between him and Cora.

“Bridesmaids,” Isaac offered up from his seat randomly. When everyone glanced at him he shifted sheepishly, “What?”

“I think that counts as a chick flick,” Cora told him, arching an eyebrow. “But at least it was funny.” Even if she couldn’t relate to it in the least. She’d never had a female friend in her entire life.

“Sounds like two for Bridesmaids,” Scott said, glancing at Lydia.

Lydia’s chest tightened, “Sure, works for me.” She told him lightly. Honestly she didn’t really care what they watched. All day she’d had the oddest feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t understand where it was coming from. Something felt off again and if that wasn’t enough earlier that morning she’d been talking to her mother on the phone and she’d casually brought up Allison like, with no regard for anything. The comment she made was so ridiculously insensitive and the worst part was Lydia was pretty sure her Mom hadn’t even realized it.

Lydia’s Mom wasn’t a bad person, but she was oblivious at times. Apparently she was staying at the teaching convention a couple of days longer and ‘too bad Allison wasn’t around to stay with her while she was gone’...Who said something like that? Lydia tossed the magazine aside.

“I’m going to get some fresh air really quick, but I’ll be right back, I’ve seen the movie so you can start it.” She told them as she pushed herself up.

Kira glanced over and waved. Lydia sent her a tired smile and returned the gesture. She stepped around the table and brushed her hand over Derek’s arm giving it a light squeeze when she caught the sight of worry on his face.

Isaac craned his head and watched as Lydia walked out on the balcony in the loft. He glanced back at everyone else as he finished off his pizza. “Bridesmaids it is.” He commented.

Scott met Derek’s eyes for a moment, then rose to his feet, drawing in a breath and heading out onto the balcony after a couple of minutes. He shut the doors behind him quietly and moved to stand beside her. “Something happen?” he asked very softly. He knew her too well by now to believe her if she said no.

Lydia turned her head sideways and then shrugged glancing back out over the balcony. “I’m just not having a great day,” she admitted. “Sometimes I wonder what goes through my Mother’s head when she speaks.” Lydia commented before shaking her head. “And if that wasn’t enough of an annoyance, something feels off again. I’ve been trying to focus all day to see if I could sense what it was, but I can’t. It’s not that bad feeling it was before...but it’s a shift. Something’s coming.”

Scott considered that for a moment, shifting closer to her and winding his arm around her waist. She didn’t have to say anymore about her mother. He was well aware of how lacking their relationship was. It wasn’t something she talked about much, but he’d witnessed their interactions a couple of times and he’d been able to draw some pretty astute conclusions. “Not bad is good at least. You know? Maybe it’s something good for a change.”

Lydia glanced at Scott, “You’re too optimistic,” she responded lightly. “I said it’s not the same bad feeling from after the earthquake. It’s different, but it’s unsettling. It’s had me on edge all day long and I don’t understand why.” She explained. “Even with everything we’ve learned about my abilities over the past year, there’s still so much I don’t know,” Lydia explained.

“There are still so many times I don’t understand what it is I’m feeling.” Lydia scrunched her nose. “But I’m sure the feeling will pass. They always do.” She said with half a smile as she leaned into him.

Stiles used to tell him the exact same thing. “Yeah, probably,” he admitted with a very faint smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “So it’s not like when the betas came through a couple months ago and caused trouble, and it’s not like the earthquake.” He rubbed her back gently. “We’ll figure it out, Lydia.”

She glanced at Scott and sent him half a smile. “At least I don’t have to worry about waking up my Mom with unexplainable screaming,” she joked.

Scott sighed softly at the comment about her mom. “She’s out of town again, isn’t she?” It seemed like her mom was out of town more than she was in town, honestly.

“She called this morning to let me know she’d be gone an extra four days.” Lydia said with a sigh. She was so tired of being alone. That was what had originally started things between her and Derek. It wasn’t planned, in all reality it was an accident and Lydia was pretty sure he’d been just as shocked as she had been.

But it worked. Lydia was closest with Scott and Derek, they were her best friends. And she always felt less lonely when she was with Derek. Not because she was falling into some kind of romantic love, but because he understood her on a level that most people didn’t. He knew what it was like to feel so alone that it hurt. As much as Lydia loved Scott, he didn’t understand that part of her. Melissa and the sheriff were amazing. She’d never seen parents that loved their kids and other people’s kids more.

“You know you’re always welcome at my house.” It was still weird calling it his even though he’d lived there for almost four months and the old house had been sold already. It had been Stiles’ house since they were little and instinctively he wanted to call it Stiles’. “And you know, if you’d rather...I’m sure Derek wouldn’t mind you crashing here with him. Or you can alternate between the two. Or I could stay at your house with you.” He just wanted her to know she wasn’t alone. To know that she had family even if they weren’t blood related.

Lydia swallowed hard. “I appreciate the offer, but I can’t stay at your house.” She told him softly. Because it would always be Stiles’ house. And going there when Scott’s mother wanted to talk about wedding stuff or they were doing something for the pack was different then spending the night in Stiles’ room. A place that held a lot of memories for them even if they hadn’t exactly been romantic ones. No, she’d never gotten her chance for that. The thought made her heart clench.

“I would rather stay here,” Lydia admitted before reaching out and squeezing Scott’s hand wanting him to know it wasn’t because of him, “Not that I don’t love spending time with you, because you know I do.” She said seriously. “But I can’t keep putting Derek out. He’s got Cora here and we’re not exactly besties’,” she said lightly though her hate for the other girl wasn’t nearly as strong as it used to be. Lydia was pretty sure she knew why too, but she was going to choose to ignore it.

“Then consider me your sleepover buddy for the next four days,” Scott informed her. Because he wasn’t going to let her be alone even if she protested it. “We’ll hang at your house. I could use pool time anyway,” he joked, resting his head against hers.

Lydia hesitated, “You’re sure?” She asked softly as she leaned into him.

“Completely,” he told her without hesitation. “Besides I could use some time with the other hot girl in town.”

Lydia chuckled, “Cute.” She said with a grin her body relaxing slightly. “Hey, did I tell you I nailed Derek with a knife the other day?” She asked brightly, proud of her accomplishment. Well not stabbing Derek, but doing well with the knives.

He arched an eyebrow. “Moved on from hand to hand and tasers?” he guessed, trying not to grin.

“Yes,” she smiled. “Mr. Argent says next time more moving target practice and then guns 101,” she explained. “Have you talked to him lately?”

Scott winced, looking down. “No. Not for a couple weeks,” he admitted quietly. “I should go by and see him tomorrow.”

“I think he’s coming to Cora’s birthday party,” she said tilting her head to the side. “Your Mom convinced him.” She told him.

“Oh.” He relaxed a little, glad to hear that Chris would be attending Cora’s party at least. He didn’t want the man to start isolating himself, now especially with the anniversary of Allison’s death so close.

Lydia nodded, “Plus he and Derek are friendly now...I get it you know. It was hard for me at first too. Seeing him. But the pain I used to feel every time I was around him was too much...he was so full of it that I couldn’t stop myself from reaching out to him,” Lydia admitted.

Scott was quiet for a moment. “I don’t...I don’t know how you deal with that,” he admitted. “Feeling other people’s emotions. I don’t feel things like that except from...you know, the pack. And it’s...usually not overwhelming.”

Lydia nodded. “It overwhelms me a lot, throws me off balance. It’s getting stronger, what I can feel,” she admitted. “It’s not with everyone though. My connection to certain people is stronger than others. I think,” Lydia paused, “I think the more of a connection I have with a person the stronger I can feel them. Like with you.” She said with half a smile.

“I can feel you more often than not. It’s how I know when you need a hug,” she said softly. “Derek too. I feel him pretty strong. I can feel Mr. Argent and Isaac, but not as strong as you. I can’t really feel Cora or Kira.” That was probably her fault though; she hadn’t really opened herself up to either of them. “Occasionally I can feel the twins.” She used to be able to feel Stiles...but she didn’t anymore.

“Maybe we could talk to Deaton,” he suggested. “See if there’s something we can do to help you get control over it so it doesn’t throw you off balance so much?” He looked at her thoughtfully. “He’s helped me with a lot of stuff lately -- the alpha powers.” His abilities and senses had grown over the last year, too, in different ways, and Deaton had helped a lot.

“I think it’s because we’re all connected. You know? All part of the same pack. Derek said it makes us all more connected than blood relatives.”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, he’s mentioned that to me before. I wouldn’t turn down a solution if Deaton had one,” she admitted. “I don’t want to get rid of my abilities or dull them, it’s just hard sometimes feeling what everyone else does because then if brings up my own feelings about things, which, is hard,” Lydia admitted.

“No,” he agreed. “But more control over it would only be a good thing, right?” he asked, watching her closely.

Lydia nodded and ran her hand down Scott’s arm. “I haven’t seen you and Derek doing any alpha type training lately...things okay with you guys?” Lydia inquired lightly.

He smiled faintly at her actions. “Yeah, we’re fine. I just haven’t had any...new issues crop up for awhile and I feel like for the most part things are under control alpha-wise.” Other than his growing annoyance with all the arguing.

Lydia tilted her head, “I’m sorry about the arguing,” she said casually. “I know Aiden’s temperament as of late is my fault.” She said softly. “I’ve tried talking to him, but, well those conversations never go well. He’s angry with me.” She said with a shrug.

Scott frowned, “That’s not your fault. I don’t care if Aiden’s pissed off at you,” he said honestly. “He doesn’t own you and he doesn’t get to say what you do with your life. It’s petty and stupid of him to think otherwise.” Even he’d known that things between Lydia and Aiden hadn’t been serious. He knew Aiden knew it too. “He needs to get over his issue if he wants to be part of this pack.”

Lydia pursed her lips she knew Scott was right, but she still felt bad. She continued talking her hand resting against his arm. “As for Isaac and Cora...I know it’s a pain. It bugs me and I don’t have to be connected to it the way you are.” She explained, “But they were a lot closer to Boyd than we were,” Lydia told him softly hesitating before continuing.

“The only time I ever feel any emotions from Cora is when she’s thinking about Boyd,” Lydia said honestly. She had never mentioned it because she didn’t think Cora would appreciate that. And as much as they didn’t get along, Lydia would hate if someone used things like that against her.

Scott sighed softly, looking out over the city. “I get Cora and Isaac’s deal with them. I do. But I know there’s more to it than what they see, too. I know Kali didn’t give them a choice. That Deucalion didn’t. It doesn’t excuse what they did or what happened, but the blame lies in multiple places.”

His shoulders drooped a little. “Cora...isn’t an easy person to connect with,” he said hesitantly. He could only think of one person aside from Boyd and Derek that she’d ever really had any kind of bond with and he sighed. “I’m not giving up on any of them.” It just wasn’t who he was. He didn’t give up on people, even when they gave up on each other or on themselves.

Lydia nodded she knew Scott didn’t give up on people. “I know it’s hard, but losing Boyd for them was like…” Lydia swallowed hard, “It’s like Allison for us,” she whispered. “Imagine if we had to see the person who took her from us every day.” She tightened her grip on Scott as the words left her mouth.

He winced at the mention of Allison, at the reference to the Oni. “Yeah. I do get it.” His voice was quiet. He looked at her sideways, eyes sad. “I think we’re all just on edge waiting for...whatever’s coming to actually show up.”

Lydia nodded, “We are. We’re scared...None of us have faced anything big since,” Lydia paused knowing she didn’t have to say it. “We lost two people then and I think we’re already pretty terrified to lose anyone else.” Lydia admitted. At least she was. It was one of the reasons she’d gone to Chris to help her with self-defense and weapons. She didn’t want to be a liability to the pack.

Lydia shifted to her side so she was facing Scott. She hesitated, “I worry sometimes that I’ll lose you.” She said quietly. “The thought of anything happening to you or Derek...or the rest of the pack...I’m worried I won’t always know what’s wrong in time. That I’ll make a mistake, that you guys will risk too much.” Lydia looked away from him.

“You ground me; you both do in different ways.” It used to be Stiles. She was his anchor and he was...more than she ever knew. But not anymore. “If I lost that...we’ve already lost so much. I just worry.” Lydia shrugged. It started after Scott was kidnapped. Then a few months after that Derek was hurt to the point of almost death. And then the worry grew and it seemed like it’s been growing ever since.

Scott let out a breath. Scared was an understatement, really. As well as they all tended to work together when it came to a crisis, he felt like whatever was coming, they weren’t prepared for it this time. The way they hadn’t been prepared for the Nogitsune. Like they hadn’t been prepared for losing Allison or prepared for Stiles leaving for parts unknown.

“I worry, too,” he said quietly, though he knew she already knew that. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to save one of them if something like the Nogitsune happened again. That one more loss would break their fragile pack. The twins had almost left after Stiles did, but had changed their minds at the last minute. He put his hand over hers. “I think all we can do is take it one breathe at a time.” Because even one day at a time felt too overwhelming sometimes.

Lydia nodded. “I know,” she said softly. “It never feels like enough sometimes...the waiting and wondering.” Lydia sighed and sent a small smile in Scott’s direction. “I am being such a downer on pack fun night,” she told him lightly. “And I’m totally monopolizing the best alpha ever.”

Scott smiled a little and shook his head. “It’s fine, Lydia. I wasn’t really feeling tonight either,” he admitted, shrugging.

She arched an eyebrow, “But it was your idea,” she said with a short laugh.

“Yeah, well.” He chuckled and looked out over the city with a shrug.

Lydia ran a hand over his back. She knew what was wrong even if she didn’t mention it. She could feel how much Scott missed him. It used to kill her every time she felt it, making her miss him too. But Lydia had buried that part of her heart so far away; she’d be surprised if anyone ever saw it again. “It will be okay.” She said softly resting her head against his shoulder.

Scott nodded slightly more to indicate that he’d heard her than anything because right then he just didn’t have that kind of faith to go on. Everything had been so hard, so terrible for so long that it felt like that was all there was ever going to be. He needed some kind of sign that eventually things were going to get better. That eventually they really would all be okay. He looked up at the sky and then over at her, leaning his head against hers. All he could do was hope it would happen soon.

______

 

The sixteen hour flight from Budapest to Van Nuys, California, had been a rocky, unsettling one. It was initially only supposed to be a fourteen hour flight, but there had been bad storms over the East coast and they’d spent two hours circling the fucking Atlantic Ocean. And since Stiles didn’t tend to sleep on airplanes, it had made for a really, really long flight. He was itching to check the Beacon Hills news site to see if anything had happened since the last time he’d checked.

For as much time as he’d spent on airplanes in the last year, he hated flying. He hated everything about it. It made his nerves raw with anxiety like he rarely got anymore, thankfully. He gritted his teeth together and shut his eyes, clutching tightly onto the armrests as the plane descended from the sky and onto the landing strip at the airport. Getting through airport security would have been a tricky feat had it not been for his very fake, very illegal identification that said he was an air Marshall. He had Braeden to thank for that one. He could have made himself one, but even his skills in documentary forging paled in comparison to hers.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, heart beating hard in his chest. Now that he’d landed he had a whole new set of reasons to feel anxious. Like the fact that he was going home for the first time in almost a year. The first time he’d be seeing anyone from the pack since then.

Don’t regress, Stilinski, he ordered himself, fumbling with his carry on and dry swallowing down a Xanax. He didn’t have to take them often, but he kept a supply just in case. He followed the line of people off the flight, hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder and clutching onto the strap tightly the way he had the day he’d boarded the bus to Van Nuys from Beacon Hills so many months before.

This time there wasn’t going to be anyone to greet him because no one knew he was coming. He wasn’t even sure he’d see any of them, really. He was going to go and check things out, do a bit of investigating, see if his feeling turned out to be anything he needed to worry about and if it wasn’t, well. Then he was going to try to get in and out of town without seeing anyone aside from his dad.

It was terrible, he knew. Cowardly. Even the thought of seeing Scott again scared the shit out of him and Stiles had long since buried most of his fears. And if he managed to get in and out of town without seeing Scott or the others, and they found out, then they would definitely hate him.

He was at yet another crossroads that he really didn’t want to be standing and facing down. Another lose/lose situation. It was turning out to be the story of his life. As soon as he was off the plane, he dug around in his bag and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and sitting down outside the airport. He’d started smoking after a pretty close brush with death eleven months ago, and Braeden had convinced him to try and quit more than once. It wasn’t that he liked it really, it was that it calmed him in a way that nothing else had in a very long time.

He’d managed to quit for three months, but as soon as he’d woken with that dream about Allison yesterday he’d bought another pack at the nearest gas station. At least his hands weren’t shaking anymore when he looked down at them.

“Those’ll kill you, you know,” an older woman informed him as she gave him a disgusted look and moved past him and into the building.

A short, humorless chuckle escaped him. If she only knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott made his way down the stairs after a long shower that morning. He was still tired from all the tension he was feeling the last few days, and the severe lack of quality sleep. He was having strange but somehow familiar feelings that he couldn’t quite place and it was irking him that he couldn’t figure it out. He raked a hand through his wet hair and headed into the kitchen, yawning but managing a faint smile at his mom. “Hey,” he greeted, kissing her cheek. “Sleep okay?”

Melissa nodded, “I did,” she said with a smile while flipping the whole wheat pancake in the pan. She glanced towards the stairs and then at Scott, “How about you? Sleep any better than last night? And where’s Isaac?” She asked brows drawn together. He was usually downstairs the minute he smelled food.

He grimaced, shaking his head. “Not really,” he admitted. “I’ll catch up this weekend.” He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and the orange juice. “He’s not sleeping so great either. He just jumped in the shower. He’ll be down soon.”

Melissa nodded. She didn’t like that they weren’t sleeping well and when she’d gone out with Lydia the other day she had looked tired also. She hated that these kids could never seem to catch a break. “Are you all ready for the party later tonight?” She asked, “You didn’t forget did you?” Melissa knew Scott had been busy lately and dealing with a lot of different things, especially pack things.

“I didn’t forget,” he assured her with a soft smile. “It was really nice of you to arrange a party for Cora’s birthday.” Truthfully he was kind of worried that Cora wasn’t going to be quite as excited as his mom hoped. She didn’t really say a lot unless she was being snarky with someone, and she didn’t seem to like any of them all that well, really. But he was trying and he was determined to bring her more into the fold with the rest of them.

Melissa nodded, “Of course. Lydia mentioned it might be a nice idea to help her warm up to the rest of the pack. She said it’s hard for anyone to say no to me,” she joked.

Scott grinned. “Well, she’s not wrong. All my friends love you.” He poured milk for himself and for his mom, not sure which to pour for Isaac since he alternated between the two a lot.

Isaac barreled down the stairs nearly tripping over the last two. “I’m here, I didn’t miss breakfast did I?” He asked as he stepped into the kitchen fixing his shirt and scarf.

Scott laughed involuntarily. “No, dude. You didn’t miss out. Milk or juice today?” he asked.

Isaac glanced at what Melissa was cooking and grinned, “Milk,” he said as he walked over to the drawer and grabbed some forks for him and Scott before sitting down. “Hey Melissa, I was wondering what kind of gifts do you get girls?” He asked as he sat at the table.

Melissa couldn’t help but smile at his question. “Well, that all depends on the girl. And what you’re trying to say with your gift.” She winked at Scott knowingly.

Isaac frowned. “Oh...I guess I want to say you’re bitchy but I think you’re cool anyway?” He asked.

Scott nearly choked on the sip of his drink that he’d just taken. He wiped his mouth and moved over to the table both glasses in hand doing his best not to laugh. “That doesn’t seem like the greatest message.” He commented sitting beside Isaac.

Melissa wasn’t quite as successful at not laughing at his unexpected remark. “I see. Well. What does the young lady in question like?”

Isaac sat there mouth slightly open, his face pensive. “Well she reads a lot...and she complains about Derek. And Lydia and the twins.” He paused, “She does not like chick flicks.” He added, “And she hates how the wall kind of vibrates at night sometimes.” He shrugged, “I told her to sleep against a different wall.” He said smiling brightly.

Melissa’s eyes widened at that. “How the wall -- you know what, I don’t want to know.” She held her hands up. She looked at Scott, shaking her head. “If she likes to read, then maybe a book or two is a good choice. But not romance novels if she doesn’t like chick flicks.”

Isaac’s brows drew together, “What don’t you want to know?” he glanced between Scott and Melissa, “I’m confused.” He said before reaching for his milk. “So how will I know what kind of book to get? Where is there even a bookstore?” He shook his head. “This seems kind of difficult with a wide margin of error. Like if I get the wrong book she might hit me with it.” He wouldn’t put it past her.

“Maybe I should just get her noise cancelling headphones for the noisy neighbors. They play the music really loud sometimes and she says it keeps her up, she can hear and feel it through the walls. That’s thoughtful right?” He asked glanced between Melissa and Scott.

“That’s very thoughtful, Isaac, yes.” Melissa nodded. “I think that sounds like it might be a good choice for Cora.”

She heard the front door open and she smiled, her eyes lighting up as Michael made his way into the kitchen. Her smile faded almost instantly at the expression on his face. “What is it?”

Michael sighed as he stepped into the kitchen and pressed a light kiss to her lips before answering. “It was a long night last night.” He hung his jacket over the seat and stood there for a minute. “We got a call last night. Some campers found two bodies in the woods practically shredded to pieces.” He said quietly his hands gripping the back of the chair as he stood there.

Scott had stopped everything the second he’d seen the look on Stiles’ dad’s face.

“Whatever did this couldn’t have been human.” He told them glancing up at Scott. “I can get you a copy of the report later, but,” he hesitated, “This might be something you want to look at with the pack.” He requested quietly.

He held his breath at the mention that whatever had killed the people wasn’t human. Sheriff Stilinski had been in on the situation long enough now to know the difference between an animal attack and a supernatural attack. And considering everyone’s sense of dread, and Lydia’s nightmare and the earthquake…

That was definitely the sound of the other shoe dropping. “We will,” he said quietly, shooting a worried look at Isaac.

Isaac frowned, “Are the bodies from last night or were they just found last night?” He asked glancing at the sheriff.

Michael shook his head. “We won’t have time of death until after the coroner goes over everything. So, nothing until later today, but we’re keeping this quiet for the time being. After having the FBI out here last year we don’t need another reason to draw them back in.” He explained.

Scott grimaced at the mention of the FBI. “I really agree.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Let me know as soon as you have any more information we can go on?” he asked quietly, already pulling his phone out and shooting a text to Lydia and Derek.

Melissa rested a hand on Michael’s back. “How soon do you have to go back in?” He’d been out all night and probably needed to get some rest if he could.

He glanced at her apologetically, “I’ve gotta shower grab something to eat and head back in about two hours,” he said softly turning to face her. “I’m sorry. I know we were supposed to do some wedding stuff today.” He reached out and cupped her cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. I just...I want to get a handle on this so we know what’s going on.”

“Michael, there’s nothing to make up,” she said sincerely. “Wedding plans will wait. People’s lives are more important.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Breakfast is ready so why don’t you eat something before the shower so you don’t have to heat it back up?” she suggested.

Michael nodded, “See, this is one of the reasons I’m marrying you,” he said lightly before nodding. He pulled out the chair across from Scott and watched as he sent a text message. “Have you spoken to Lydia? Is she feeling anything? Does she know what this could be?” He asked leaning forward.

Isaac copied the sheriffs actions, “She mentioned a bad feeling after the earthquake,” he commented glancing at Scott. “Anything last night?”

“Another nightmare,” he murmured, looking troubled but unsurprised. “She said she’d give me details later. She’s not feeling well.” That troubled him, too.

Isaac frowned. “Is she sick? Should we check on her?” He and Lydia had gotten closer over the past year. They hadn’t always been friends since he did try to kill her at one point, but after...after Allison they really got a lot closer. And he cared about her. After all Allison would want him to look after her best friend. His chest tightened slightly.

Scott looked over at him, feeling the subtle shift in his mood. “Yeah. Yeah, we probably should. We can go after we finish breakfast and make sure she’s okay.” He glanced at his mom. “And I’m gonna...stay there the next couple of days because her mom is out of town again.” His voice was quiet.

Melissa frowned. “I don’t like that she’s always leaving Lydia alone.” She said as she put the plate of pancakes on the table. “You should just tell her to come stay with us,” she said glancing over at Michael.

He nodded. “Lydia is always welcome here, you boys know that. She has an open invitation,” he added while pulling a couple of pancakes onto his plate.

Scott looked down at the table, nodding. “She knows,” he said, voice growing more quiet now. “It’s just...hard for her to be here for long periods of time.” He hoped they didn’t ask questions about why and he doubted they would. His mom and Stiles’ dad were both incredibly smart people. “Plus she has her dog to take care of.”

Melissa pursed her lips her chest tightening once again as she met Michael’s gaze. Had she known that she would have asked Lydia to meet her somewhere else for wedding planning. But of course she hadn’t said anything. But that was very Lydia of her. Melissa nodded as she grabbed the syrup and some more pancakes and walked over to the table.

“Well you tell her the door is always open if that ever changes.” She told her son as she put some pancakes on Isaac’s plate.

“I will,” he said softly, feeling bad that he’d made them feel bad.

Michael smiled faintly but it didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. It was times like today that he really wished his son was there because he’d probably have the whole situation figured out by the end of the day. He was smart, too smart sometimes. God he missed his son.

Isaac finished up his food in silence, gaze darting between Melissa and Michael and then over at Scott. “I’m ready,” he told Scott a moment later, rising to his feet and taking his plate to the sink. “Thanks for breakfast, Melissa. It was really good.”

Melissa half-smiled, “You’re welcome sweetie,” she said as she glanced at Michael knowing the look on his face well. She placed her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze.

Michael gave her a grateful look and squeezed her hand in return. “Be careful, boys,” he said quietly, looking up at Isaac and then over at Scott.

“We will,” Scott said quietly, rising to his feet and taking his plate to the sink as well. “If we find anything, I’ll call.”

They nodded practically in unison. Melissa watched them head for the door and she sighed glancing back at Michael. “I just never ends, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” he agreed with a sigh of his own. “And it’s never going to feel right sending teenagers out to do my job.”

Melissa rested a hand against his chest. “I know. But it’s not your fault that you can’t go out there fighting god knows what’s out there this week.” She said quietly. “We have to trust that they know what they're doing and when in doubt...we’ll call Chris to look after them,” She told him with a smile.

Michael turned his head to look at her, faint smile on his face. Then he reached over and wrapped his arms around her. “I think I’m gonna give him a call as a head’s up anyway,” he said quietly.

Melissa nodded as she leaned into him. “That’s a good idea. He’ll be here later too, well I doubt we’re having a party now,” she added. The kids couldn’t even enjoy one day.

“Maybe this weekend,” he said quietly. Saving lives came first. Even for the kids.

Melissa nodded. She didn’t really care about the party so much as the kids actually getting a chance to be kids. Instead of fighting for their lives every other week. But she knew this was the hand they’d been dealt and the kids would be as careful as they could.

________

 

He’d hitched a ride from Van Nuys to Beacon Hills with a trucker who was making his way up to San Francisco to deliver a couple of fork trucks to a company there. The guy had been pretty shady looking but Stiles hadn’t been very worried. If there was one thing he could do now, it was defend himself. The driver had turned out to be fairly friendly, actually. Possibly a little too friendly. Once upon a time he might have been kind of flattered that someone was hitting on him, but he didn’t really care about that kind of thing anymore. There wasn’t really a place in his life for that. And he didn’t swing that way anyway.

The guy had given him an odd look when he’d requested he drop him off at the cemetery, but he’d slowed the rig to a stop and let him out without argument, waving as he drove away. He waited until the truck disappeared from view before setting his luggage down on the curb and looking up the hill. It was chilly today, chillier than he remembered California being but it had been awhile since he’d been in Beacon Hills.

He wished he’d put on a coat but he wasn’t going to go digging through his bags on the side of the road. His chest was tight as his eyes scanned the area. He saw no one else around and he exhaled slowly, leaving his things where they were on the ground and slowly walking up the incline toward the grave he was coming to visit. He hadn’t stepped foot in this cemetery in nearly a year. Since the day that they buried her.

Rubbing a hand over his chest, he felt the familiar guilt welling up inside of him.

Allison Argent   
Beloved daughter and friend   
January 21, 1996 - December 2, 2013

She hadn’t had a tombstone the last time he’d been there, and seeing it made his stomach turn because it was so final. Of course it was final. She’d died. Everyone did. He knelt down on the grass in front of the headstone, drawing in a shaky breath, not really caring about his black jeans getting dirty or stained. He rarely worried about that kind of thing. “I came back,” he whispered, reaching out and running his fingers over the cold surface of the granite stone. He swallowed hard, gaze traveling to the white lilies in the metallic vase on one side of the grave. Thank you, Danny, he thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

He felt a cold chill work its way through him as a cool mist drifted over the area. He sat for a long time in silence, unaware he was even crying until a sob worked its way free. “I am so sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am, Allison. It shouldn’t have been you.” His voice broke and he rubbed a hand over his face. “I should have done something when I had the chance and I was -- I was too much of a coward. If I hadn’t been, you’d still be here.”

He let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as the grief and guilt pressed down on him like a smothering fog. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered again.

Chris had been taking the long way to Allison’s grave, but froze when he spotted someone already there. He squinted trying to make out who it was and when he realized his eyes widened slightly. “Well I’ll be damned,” he whispered to himself as he moved closer to the tombstone quietly. By the time he made it over there he’d caught Stiles’ last sentence and his chest tightened.

There was still so much guilt in the boy’s voice and Chris wished that wasn’t the case. He shifted on his feet and stepped forward, resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder not saying a word, but offering him some comfort nonetheless.

Stiles flinched at the feel of a hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head up, chest tightening painfully at the sight of Chris Argent standing there silent and stoic. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, a pained expression crossing his features.

Chris swallowed hard. “Thank you for the flowers,” he said when he finally spoke. “It was a nice gesture.” He pulled his hand back taking Stiles’ in. He looked tired and haunted in ways no seventeen year old should look and that hurt. He wished there was something he could do to erase the look of pain on Stiles’ face, but honestly he wasn’t sure how.

He swallowed heavily, looking back at the flowers that Danny had continually put there on Stiles’ behalf. “How did you…” He couldn’t get the full sentence out. It didn’t matter how he knew, really.

Chris arched an eyebrow slipping his hands into his pockets. “I tracked you for a while,” he commented, “You move fast.” He said carefully as he shifted a boot against the ground. “How are you Stiles?”

His heart began to beat a little faster at that as he tried to figure out why Chris Argent had been trying to track him at all. He didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t bring himself to meet the man’s eyes for a second time. “I’m okay,” he answered after a long moment. He couldn’t complain, considering where he was right then. And where Chris’s daughter was.

Stiles was far from okay, Chris could see that with one look, but he kept it to himself. “I didn’t think you were coming back,” he said quietly, “I hoped you would. Things haven’t really been the same without you here.” He paused pursing his lips as he glanced over at the tombstone. Chris’ heart clenched as he stepped forward and rested his hand there for a moment, grief pulling at his heart.

“I didn’t either,” he whispered, rubbing a hand over his face and wincing as he watched Chris lay his hand on the gravestone. He felt like he was going to be sick. Things were different in Beacon Hills, but it wasn’t because he had left. It was because a terrible tragedy had happened. A tragedy that he’d set into motion. For the life of him, he had no idea why Chris Argent would hope he’d ever come back.

Chris knew this kind of silence well. “This wasn’t your fault, Stiles, and before you cut me off or ignore what I’m saying...hear me out.” He said quietly. Chris turned so he was facing Stiles. “My daughter had a mind of her own and one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen. She knew going after Lydia would be dangerous, she was prepared to die for her friend, for Isaac...for everyone.” He swallowed hard.

“The Nogitsune fooled us all.” Except Lydia, he added silently, “He might have worn the same face as you, but he wasn’t you. I don’t blame you...Allison wouldn’t either you know.”

He knew that Chris was right about that. Allison definitely had a mind of her own. And she’d been brave and kind-hearted in ways that he never had, and could never be. The things she’d done in the two years that he’d known her, the lives that she’d saved...she’d done more good in the world than most people would ever even know. A tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly swiped it away.

And he knew Chris was right about Allison not blaming him, either. “I wish it had been different,” he admitted quietly, voice strained. He wished a lot of things had been different. God, if he could just go back to that first night three years ago when he’d dragged his best friend in the world out into the woods to find a dead body, everything would have been different.

Chris rested a hand on his shoulder. “Do I wish Allison was still alive?” He paused, “Of course,” he told the teenager his voice strained, “Do I wish one of you would have taken her place? Absolutely not. Allison died doing what she believed in...Protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves.” His eyes burned, but he kept the tears at bay by sheer force of will. “My daughter died a hero and that’s exactly how I’m going to remember her.”

He covered his mouth for a minute before catching Stiles’ gaze. “They miss you, you know.”

Stiles didn’t bother to wipe away the tear that trickled down his pale face at Chris’s words. “She did,” he said quietly. But that didn’t make him any less sorry, even if he couldn’t force the words out of his mouth. He looked down at the headstone at the mention of the others. He missed them, too. He just nodded silently, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

“Are you back for good?” He asked studying Stiles.

“I don’t know,” he admitted in a whisper.

Chris nodded. “You should think about it.” He said his tone genuine. “This is your home, Stiles...you can’t run forever.”

Running didn’t make a difference, he thought tiredly. Because no matter where he went, or what he did, he still had to face his own reflection in the mirror every day. There was no escaping that. There was no escaping himself.

______

 

Michael glanced at the file on his desk as he placed all the paper back in it. The full report had finally come out and he photocopied everything and stuck the copy in his jacket pocket to bring home for Scott and the pack later. He reached for his coffee cup and frowned when he noticed it was empty again.

That was his third cup that day. Michael needed to slow down. He shifted the folder to the side and stared over at his computer. He wondered if Scott told the pack yet and if Lydia was alright. His thoughts drifted to Melissa and he figured he’d send her a text really quickly before going back to work.

Michael took out his phone and started typing, a knock sounded on his door, but he didn’t glance up. “Just leave whatever paperwork it is and I’ll sign it all later,” he said quietly while finishing up his text.

There was a moment of silence, and then, “Any kind of paperwork?” a familiar voice asked.

Michael paused, his head jerking up. He sat there for a several seconds, shock covering his face before he was up and around his desk pulling his son into his arms. “Stiles.” He said his name with such reverence, one hand going to the back of his head. “You’re home,” he said quietly, the emotion clear in his voice, eyes burning with unshed tears.

Stiles buried his face against his dad’s shoulder the way he always had since he was little, wrapping his arms around the sheriff tightly. “Hey, Dad,” he whispered, tears burning his eyes, too.

Michael tightened his grip on Stiles closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of hugging his son again. It had been close to a year and Michael had missed him fiercely. “It’s good to have you home son,” he pulled back gripping his arms, “Well let’s have a look at you.” He said taking note that he seemed to have bulked up. “You been taking care of yourself?” He asked noticing the small scars on Stiles and frowning.

He smiled faintly as his dad studied him. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I’d ask you the same thing, but I have faith Melissa’s been making sure you eat things besides red meat and Cheeto’s around the clock.” His voice was still quiet, but with a hint of familiar teasing.

Michael grinned, “My fiancé takes good care of me,” he said grin pulling at his lips as he patted Stiles on the back and walked him over to the chairs in front of his desk. “She’s going to be thrilled you’re home,” he said warmly.

Stiles held his breath as he sat down, sliding his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. “Guess it’s a good thing you took my advice.”

Michael cocked his head to the side, “You told me to ask her out, not marry her. I did that on my own thank you.” He smiled remembering the day he finally got the nerve to ask her out. Stiles had been gone for about three months and he’d gone right over to her house, knocked on the door, and asked her to go get dinner. It was pretty much the best move of his life.

He couldn’t help but smile at that. “Fair enough,” he said quietly. His dad looked happy and that warmed his heart to see. It had been a long time. He swallowed hard, looking around the office. Not much had changed since the last time he’d been there, the same day Scott had knocked the Nogitsune out of his body with his alpha roar. Somehow the fact that he hadn’t changed much was both unnerving and comforting at the same time.

Michael was silent for a minute, “You’ve been to some interesting places,” he commented. “Finally ready to come back where you belong?” He asked trying to get a read on him, but not quite sure how.

His stomach tightened at the question. He didn’t want to lie to his dad and give him false reassurances, but he also didn’t want to hurt his feelings, either. He hesitated, looking down at his hands. “Scott showed you the postcards?”

“He has them up on the wall, it’s hard not to see them,” he said with a short laugh. “He looks forward to getting them, though I’m sure he’ll be even happier to know you’re here.” He said quietly reaching out and squeezing his son’s shoulder.

Stiles felt a tiny spark of hope somewhere deep down at his dad’s words. “Yeah?” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Michael arched an eyebrow, “Are you kidding?” He shook his head, “Scott misses you like you wouldn’t believe Stiles...he hasn’t been the same since you left.” He said honestly, “But now...He’s going to be really happy,” he said again a small smile pulling at his lips.

He had to force himself to take a deep breath because he hadn’t even been sure he’d be seeing Scott at all. Now he knew he had to even if he was still scared. He nodded slightly, swallowing hard at his dad’s words. “How’s uh -- how’s it been around here?”

Michael hesitated, “Things have been okay up until last night. We’ve got some new supernatural thing going on. I think there’s going to be a meeting about it later tonight at the house.” He explained, “But other than this new threat...things have been alright. It’s Beacon Hills so it’s never truly quiet.”

Dread bubbled up inside his gut at his dad’s admission and he felt himself shift back into something familiar to his more recent life experiences. “What happened last night?” he asked seriously, studying his father.

Michael frowned, “Attack in the woods. We’re looking into,” he said keeping his tone calm. “I’ve got the file for Scott.” He added.

Once upon a time he might have smiled at that because it had taken his dad a long time to realize the kind of things that really went on in the town. But now wasn’t the time. “Can I see it?”

Michael was quiet for a minute before getting up and reaching over his desk grabbing the file. He sat back down in the chair and held it out to his son. Part of him was glad Stiles was jumping back into old habits, but another part of him was hoping they’d get to talk a little more about what’s been going on and if he was finally coming back for good.

Stiles murmured a thanks to his dad as he took the file and opened it, sitting back in the chair as he read over the reports, grimacing as he scanned the information. The bodies -- or what was left of them anyway -- had been found less than half a mile from the Nemeton. Of course. He sat forward, staring at the file for a long moment and then flipping the page to the pictures that were included. A lifetime ago, the sight of the shredded carcasses would have made him either hurl or pass out. Possibly both.

He wasn’t the same kid he’d been then. He turned the pictures around to make sure he was seeing things from every possible angle. “This definitely isn’t a werewolf,” he murmured. Werewolves could do a lot of damage, but this was beyond anything he’d ever seen with any rogue Omega or even a pissed off Alpha. He chewed on his lower lip as he stared at the images.

Michael watched his son curiously, the tired look on his face growing as he read through the file. He plucked it from his son’s hands and rested it on his lap. “We know, that’s why I’m giving it to Scott later, so they can figure out what it is. They knew something was coming though, so they’re at least a little prepared.” he told him.

“Because of Lydia or because of the earthquake two days ago?” Stiles asked, lifting his gaze to his dad’s face and searching it for clues. “Or both?”

Michael scratched the back of his neck. “Lydia.” He said keeping his tone light. He wasn’t sure about the earthquake.

He was silent for a moment, feeling weary but knowing there wasn’t time to rest idly now. “What time is the pack meeting tonight?”

“I don’t know. There was supposed to be a party for Cora’s birthday at the house, but I think it’s just going to be a meeting now.” he paused trying to remember what time Melissa had told him. “I think Melissa said six.”

Stiles glanced at the watch on his left wrist. If the meeting was at six, he had about four hours to get busy and do some of his own investigating. He drew in a breath. “I don’t suppose you have the jeep keys on hand?”

Michael opened and closed his mouth confused. “I don’t know...I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat since you’re back. I’ve got my car, I can drive.” He offered with a smile.

Stiles hesitated, guilt tugging at him. He quickly calculated in his head how much he could get done in three hours time if he spent his dad’s lunch hour with him, which he really did want to do. But there was danger out there. Danger that was big enough that he’d felt it across the world. “Raincheck?” he asked quietly, reaching out and squeezing his dad’s arm. “I need to look into something.”

“Stiles, you just got back,” he said doing his best to keep his voice calm. “Eat with your old man, come by the house and see Melissa, we’ve missed you. There’s nothing more important than your family.” He said his brows drawing together.

He could practically see Morrell’s judgmental glare even though she was literally sixteen hours away from Beacon Hills. He drew in a breath, trying to force himself to relax. “Okay, Dad,” he said softly.

Michael studied him for a minute and then nodded. “Okay. I’ll just grab my jacket,” he said standing and moving around his desk. He pulled it on and grabbed his keys out of his empty coffee mug. “Ready?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the fact his dad still kept his car keys in his empty mug. God he was glad that some things hadn’t changed even if everything else had. “We’re not doing fast food,” Stiles warned.

He held out his hands, “I’m a changed man, I didn’t plan on it. Nope,” he clapped his hand against Stiles back, “We’re going to have a nice sit down lunch so you can tell me exactly what you’ve been up to this past year,” he said brightly while guiding his son out of the office.

He smiled again, but this time it was forced and he was glad he was walking ahead of his dad so that he didn’t see it. That should be an interesting conversation, he thought.

______

 

Lydia sat on the couch her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as Cora, Aiden, and Isaac went at it for the second time in a meeting that had only been going on for thirty minutes. She was tired, her head was on its way to a very large headache and the feeling she had all day yesterday had intensified tenfold. It was driving her crazy because she still had no idea what it was. She was tense and her fuse was incredibly short at the moment.

Lydia glanced over at Scott who was standing in the living room arms crossed over his chest looking frustrated. Ethan looking completely helpless as he stood by Aiden trying to rein his brother in. Cora and Isaac stood side-by-side and Derek had joined her by the couch a couple of minutes ago, most likely just as frustrated as Scott.

They didn’t have time for this crap. “Guys,” no one heard her, “Guys!” She said snapped loudly. “It is incredibly hard for me to focus on anything when you’re all shouting. We need to be working together on this one. So just listen to what Scott is telling you.” She told them rolling her shoulders lightly trying to get out an ache that had been there for a few hours.

She was trying to pick up on any out of the ordinary feelings, but all she could feel was the one currently making her anxious and it was getting tiresome.

Scott gave her a sympathetic look, because truthfully he’d been feeling off since mid-morning. And it wasn’t just about the deaths that had taken place. There was something else, something familiar but something he couldn’t place. It had been driving him crazy all day.

“I don’t see what the problem is. We just split up and start researching. Me and Ethan can head out and patrol the woods. If we find whatever it is, we kill it,” Aiden said, annoyed. “Problem solved. Not everything has to turn into a huge crisis unless we let it.”

Kira shrank back against the sofa beside Lydia, casting a wary glance at Scott and then back at Aiden. “But what if it’s something that’s not so easy to kill?” Her voice was quiet, because Kira wasn’t one to be loud about much of anything. “We need to be careful. Really careful.”

Lydia nodded, “Kira is right. We don’t just send people blindly out into the night to find creatures that we don’t have any information about,” she said tiredly. Lydia pushed herself up off the couch and started moving back and forth, clenching and unclenching her hand as she went.

Aiden turned, “It’s not a big deal. If you’re worried Scott and Derek can come with us. We’re stronger in numbers.” He said as if it were obvious.

Lydia paused and glared at him. “No. Did you not just hear what I said? We can’t just send you guys out there without knowing what you’re going after. What if someone gets hurt?”

Isaac tilted his head, “We tend to get hurt sometimes, just throwing that out there not that I agree with them because I don’t,” he added.

Lydia pressed a hand against her stomach and frowned. “I don’t think-”

Aiden cut her off, “You’re not the alpha of this pack Lydia, you don’t get to decide what we do.” He said and Ethan sighed.

“Stop,” Scott said, grinding his teeth together and casting a confused glance toward the closed front door, then returning his attention to what was going on. “Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to help. And Lydia’s right. We’re not going into this blind. That’s how people get hurt, or worse.” He shot a sharp glance at Aiden.

“So what do we do?” Cora spoke up, folding her arms across her chest and looking at Scott. It felt like they were just running in circles as per usual and it was annoying as hell.

“We plan. We research. We figure out what this thing is and -- “ Scott paused, feeling a flicker of awareness.

“This thing is actually multiple things,” a familiar voice said as he stepped inside the front door, keys in one hand and a file folder in the other. “And not to be crass here, but...Beacon Hills is in deep shit.”

Scott’s head whipped around at the familiar voice, his mouth dropping open for a second before a large grin pulled at his lips. “Dude, you’re back!” He closed the distance between them quickly and yanked Stiles into a hug, his chest tight as he hugged his best friend.

Lydia froze, her body stiffening at the sound of his voice. Her heartbeat rocketed in her chest and her stomach turned, her face paling slightly. Oh god...that’s what she’d been feeling...She’d been feeling Stiles except...something wasn’t quite right.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had stood outside of his own house for nearly fifteen minutes, trying to gather up enough courage to actually go inside. As hard as it had been visiting Allison earlier, as hard as it had been to just see his dad, this was much more nerve wracking. He was pretty sure that he was going to be out of Xanax by the end of the week. He’d heard the angry voices inside, so distracted by their own differences that none of them had actually heard him enter the front door. He used to run with wolves. Now he’d learned how to walk among them without detection, apparently.

He caught the tail end of what Scott was saying, and while he wasn’t exactly feeling in his element at the moment combined with the fact that he was literally walking into the wolves’ den, he interrupted his best friend and then fell silent, stilling after he looked around at all the people there.

It was approximately three seconds before he was wrapped up in Scott’s arms and he shut his eyes, hugging him back tightly as relief washed over him. Even if everyone else in the room hated his guts, he knew for sure now that Scott didn’t. And if Scott didn’t hate him, then maybe he was going to get through this. “Hey, Scottie,” he whispered.

Scott grinned, “I’ve missed that nickname,” he said with a grin as he stepped back. “How the hell are you?” He asked before he was practically shoved aside by Cora.

“You’re back!” She said the first real smile on her face in a while. “Perfect timing.” She said with a smirk.

Isaac arched a brow confused.

He couldn’t help but smile back at Cora. “And so are you.” Granted, he’d known that since he’d been the one to convince her to come back to Beacon Hills in the first place. Still, it was good to see that she was okay. He hesitated a second before hugging her, too. “Happy birthday.”

Aiden was staring at Stiles like he’d literally descended from another planet. He looked at his brother in disbelief, though he remained silent for the time being.

Kira hesitated before getting up from the couch and moving towards Scott, Stiles and Cora, right as Lydia finally got her bearings back and slipped out of the living room towards the kitchen, not even bothering to turn around.

Kira waved, “Hey Stiles, welcome home,” she said with a shy grin.

Derek eyed Stiles warily before rising to his feet and following Lydia into the kitchen wordlessly.

“Hey, Kira,” Stiles said with a small smile. He glanced over to where Lydia and Derek had been sitting; chest tightening as he realized they’d left the room. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he’d known everyone wasn’t going to be happy to see him. He’d prepared for that.

He shifted his gaze toward the twins and Isaac, nodding slightly but not meeting Isaac’s eyes. “Hey guys.”

Isaac scratched the back of his neck. “Hey,” he said lamely not really sure what else to say especially after the last talk that they’d had.

Ethan shifted forward, “It’s good to see that you’re alive and kicking,” he joked sending half a smile in Stiles’ direction. Aiden arched an eyebrow and glanced at his brother before looking back over at Stiles.

“I hate to break up the reunion, but we were kind of in the middle of something.” He added.

“I’m aware,” Stiles informed him, meeting his cold stare with one of his own. “Sorta what brings me here.” He held up the file folder he was holding.

Cora frowned a little, shooting a glare in Aiden’s direction, but falling silent.

Scott frowned, “You came back to help us with this?” He asked confused, “Why?” Scott waved his hand, “You know what, I don’t care why as long as you’re here,” he said ushering his friend inside. “What do we have?” He asked tilting his head to the side as he watched his friend.

Cora followed them over towards the couch and Isaac stayed where he was. Kira also moved over towards where everyone was standing so she could hear what Stiles was about to say.

Nodding, Stiles sat down in the middle of the couch, setting the file folder down on the table and opening it up, revealing all the things he’d printed out at the library earlier. He looked at Scott with a grim expression. “They’re called daevas. And as far as bad shit goes…” He hesitated, looking back down at the folder. “It’s pretty bad.”

“Daevas?” Ethan echoed, looking confused. “I’ve never even heard of them.”

“Most people haven’t,” Stiles told him, glancing over at him. “Most people really don’t want to.”

Scott frowned, “Well what do we know about them? Why are they here? What do they want? And how to we get rid of them?” He asked.

Stiles frowned. “Not as much as I’d like,” he admitted. “And they’re here because someone...or something summoned them.” He paused. “My guess is by using the Nemeton as a sort of supernatural battery pack.”

Scott listened closely and frowned, “Do they, have shadows or something with shadows?” He asked feeling silly, but Lydia said she’d been attacked by Shadows in her nightmare and they’d ripped her apart.

Stiles looked up at Scott at the mention of shadows. “You’ve seen them?”

Scott swallowed hard, “Not me.” he said calmly.

Isaac turned his head and pursed his lips tugging lightly on his scarf as he listened to Stiles and Scott go back and forth like no time had passed.

He might have been gone for a long time, but he could still read Scott like he’d never left at all. “Lydia.” It wasn’t a question. He took a deep breath and then looked back down at the folder in front of him.

“She saw them? Did I miss that part of the conversation?” Cora asked, confused.

Scott winced when everyone looked at him. “They’ve been in Lydia’s nightmares recently. They were the things chasing her in the woods,” he admitted. “She wasn’t comfortable telling everyone.”

Aiden frowned, “Well, it sort of involves all of our lives, so I feel like all relevant information should have been disclosed,” he said jaw ticking.

Scott lifted his gaze to Aiden, “Derek and I knew and we were and are looking into it. But now we don’t have to worry about that anymore because Stiles,” he patted his friend on the back with a grin, “Is back and bearing information.” He said matter-of-factly.

“But no pressure or anything, right?” He arched an eyebrow at Scott, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“So how do we kill it?” Ethan asked.

“That’s the question of the day,” Stiles said grimly. “How do you kill what you literally can’t see?”

Kira looked around. “I think I’m...gonna go make a pot of coffee. I have a feeling we’re going to need it.”

Scott glanced at her and dropped his hand to her knee squeezing it gently smiling in her direction. “Thanks,” he said softly. “Do you think you can also tell Lydia to come here really quick?” He asked trying not to wince at the question.

Isaac cleared his throat. “Uh, I think that’s going to be hard for her to do when she’s no longer here.” He said with a tilt of his head as he watched Derek’s truck disappear down the street.

Stiles kept his expression completely passive at that information even if it felt like Isaac had kicked him in the gut. He clasped his hands together, staring down at the file folder like he was searching it intently for something.

“I wonder why,” Aiden muttered.

“Stop,” Ethan said, shooting him a warning look.

Scott’s chest tightened. He had been so excited to see Stiles that he hadn’t even felt Lydia’s distress. A hint of guilt filled his chest. “I’ll talk to her later,” he said quietly, “And get some more information about them.” He said before glancing up at Ethan and Aiden.

“You guys know a lot of people; you’ve run into other packs. Do you think you can make some calls to the people you’re still friendly with and see if any of them have ever run into Daevas? And if they have if there are any known ways to kill them?” He asked.

Stiles felt Cora’s eyes on him and he turned his head to look at her, offering her a faint, barely there smile.

“Yeah, of course,” Ethan agreed. “I’ll start making some calls tonight.” He glanced at Aiden. “And we’re not going out until we find more about these things.”

“You don’t want to go after them at night anyway,” Stiles said, looking over at him. “They travel by shadows. If there aren’t any shadows, they can’t move around. Wait until daylight if you’re going out there.”

Ethan watched Stiles for a minute noting the differences in him before nodding. “Will do, thanks for the tips.” He said lightly, “Come on Aiden,” he said giving his brother a look that said it was time to go before he said or did something they’d come to regret. “We’ll check in, in the morning.” He told them tugging Aiden towards the door.

Stiles watched them go, pursing his lips and glancing up at Scott briefly before shifting his gaze to Isaac for a split second. He drew in a breath, already starting to feel more tense now that he’d given them the little bit of information he had so far and not knowing what to say or do next.

“How late is your mom working?” he asked after a minute, glancing at Scott.

Scott shook his head, “Your guess is as good as mine. She had off today and got called in I think. I don’t know how long she’s staying, but you’re back so you’ll be here when she gets back. She’s going to be surprised.” He said with a grin as he reached out and gripped his friend’s shoulder. “We’ve missed you,” he said quietly.

He shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “My stuff’s -- I’m actually checked in at the Sunrise Motel,” he admitted.

Cora stared at him, dumbfounded and then she shook her head a little. “Isaac, why don’t you give me the birthday presents you mentioned?” she asked, rising to her feet and nodding toward the stairs.

He frowned, “Okay?” He said though it came out like a question as he motioned for her to follow him up the stairs.

Scott watched them go and then turned to Stiles. “A motel? Dude...you came home to stay at a motel? Mom’s not gonna have it.” He said lightly. “Come on I’ll go with you to get your crap and we can put it in your room,” he said with a smile.

Stiles drew in a breath. “I think we’ve got more pressing issues than where I’m crashing tonight, Dude. We need to find out what time your mom gets off work because if she’s coming back in the middle of the night, someone’s going to need to make sure she makes it back safely. Same with my dad.”

Scott pursed his lips. “I’ll call your Dad and tell him to go pick up Mom,” he said simply and I’ll have the twins tail them back, taken care of.” He said as he studied his best friend. “These things haven’t tried to come after us yet and I don’t think they’re going to pick tonight, but it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Scott told him.

“So...the motel, should we go get your stuff?” He asked with half a grin.

He hesitated, looking back down at the file folder and falling silent. “I’m pretty jet-lagged, Scott,” he said softly. “I’m probably going to crash for the next...like, eighteen hours.”

Scott angled his head to the side, “Don’t you want to do that in your own house?” He asked his gaze taking in his friend’s hands and how they moved nervously. He saw scars there as well and he was pretty sure he could smell the faint hint of cigarette smoke lingering on Stiles’ clothes. Things were different.

Things couldn’t have been more different. Stiles wanted nothing more than to sprawl out on the couch and pass out, but he was starting to get that feeling like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. “You guys don’t want to have to tiptoe around half the day tomorrow,” he said wryly, even though he knew Scott wasn’t going to buy that either.

Scott kept his eyes on Stiles for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said keeping his tone casual. “Besides I should probably run out and check on Lydia anyway.” He told his friend. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Stiles, but he was starting to think his friend didn’t actually want to be there which begged the question, why was he?

He might not have bought Stiles’ excuse but Scott appeared to be letting him off the hook anyway. He drew in a breath, nodding. “Yeah, probably should,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to…” He motioned vaguely. “You know.” Fuck up again. He rose to his feet, arching his eyebrows. “I don’t suppose you know where my jeep keys are?”

Scott stayed seated for a minute before pushing himself up. “Yeah, sure.” He said before walking into the hallway and pausing at the small table against the wall. He opened the drawer and pulled out the keys. Scott turned back around and walked over to Stiles holding out the keys. “There you go.”

Stiles swallowed heavily as he stared at Scott for a few seconds before reaching out and taking his keys. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Yup,” Scott nodded as he walked with Stiles to the door. “If you change your mind we’re obviously not going anywhere.”

Stiles winced at the unspoken implication -- or possibly the unspoken accusation -- in that statement. “Scott.” His voice was barely audible. “Look, there’s a lot that…”

Scott held up his hand, “I didn’t mean it like that; I just meant you know where to find us so you can come back if you change your mind. That’s it.” he said simply.

Stiles hesitated. “Okay.” He reached out and turned the door knob, pulling the door open to go.

Scott paused, “Are you staying?” He asked quietly, “No bullshit, be honest with me.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. That was the question he’d dreaded the most. And Scott definitely wasn’t going to let him off the hook this time. He could hear it in his voice. His shoulders were tense as he turned to look at the guy who had been his best friend since he was five. “I don’t know,” he said just as quietly. “And that’s the truth.”

Scott nodded. “Stiles,” he paused, “We missed you and we love you and I don’t even care that you took off for a year. I mean I do, but I’m not mad. You and I are good,” he said, “That being said. I’d like you to do me a favor,” he said quietly.

His eyes burned and he blinked a couple of times, nodding. “Yeah, okay. What’s the favor?”

“Until you know whether you plan on staying in town...stay away from Lydia.” He said softly. “You’ve got any questions ask me and I’ll get you answers.”

Stiles felt his stomach turn at the request, staring at Scott for a long moment. “Okay,” he said simply. That summed up a hell of a lot for him right there. “I’ll uh -- see you. I’m at the Sunrise if something comes up.”

Scott swallowed hard and nodded, “Come by tomorrow...Mom’s going to be upset she missed you today.” He paused, “She really has missed you, we all have.” He said wanting his friend to know that he was still wanted in his family and that would never change.

Stiles tried to smile but it didn’t quite manage it this time. “Me too,” he said quietly, wanting to reach out and squeeze Scott’s arm reassuringly, but refraining. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Scott.” He turned and headed out of the house, moving toward his jeep that was parked in front of the curb. He clutched the keys tightly in his hand, not looking back.

______

Scott’s mind was spinning as he waited for Derek to answer the door to his loft. Stiles was back. Lydia was freaked out. They had shadow monsters to figure out how to deal with. But he’d realized on the drive over after dropping Kira off that the strange feeling he’d been having all day was because his best friend was finally home, and that the feeling was strange because Stiles was very different from the last time he’d seen him. He felt off-balance but somehow a little more centered than he had at the same time. It was a confusing rush of contradictory emotions.

Derek moved to the door tugging it open with a jerk of his wrists. He arched an eyebrow at Scott, “You alone?” he asked keeping his body in front of the door.

He nodded slightly. “I just dropped Kira off and Stiles isn’t with me.”

Derek stepped aside and nodded his head toward the couch where Lydia was sitting, a bubble of anxiety practically suffocating the air around her. He closed the door when Scott came inside and paused, “I’m gonna give you guys some time.” He said patting Scott on the shoulder before moving over to Lydia. “I’ll be right upstairs,” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and then moved up the spiral staircase. He knew it wasn’t complete privacy, but Lydia was more shaken than he’d seen her in a long time so he’d go as far as he could to give them some privacy, but he wasn’t leaving.

Scott watched as Derek headed up the stairs, and while he knew that if he wanted to listen, he was going to, he wasn’t really bothered either. He tried not to keep secrets from the rest of the pack, especially when it came to Lydia and Derek. When he disappeared upstairs, Scott moved over and sat down beside Lydia.

Lydia watched Derek go before glancing at Scott. She gave him half a smile, “I’m fine,” she said immediately not wanting him to worry. But honestly she wasn’t sure if that was true. She hadn’t gotten a good look at Stiles, because the second she heard his voice everything inside of her just shut down. She’d moved out of the room without even glancing over her shoulder at him and it was for the best because if she saw him, really saw him, Lydia wasn’t sure how she would react.

“No, you’re not,” he said gently, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder. How could she be fine? If anything, she was probably in shock. “And that’s okay. It was...unexpected,” Scott said carefully, studying her. That was really sort of an understatement.

“For the past two days I’ve had this sucking pit of anxiety inside of me. The feeling I was getting wasn’t familiar I mean not really. I told you about it the other night.” Lydia swallowed hard, “And then tonight...it was him. He’s what’s I’ve been feeling. But it doesn’t feel like,” she paused shifting on the couch as she moistened her lips. “It’s wrong. It feels...I’m not sure how to describe it. All I can tell you is how it makes me feel, which isn’t good. It makes me nauseous and...Anxious.” It wasn’t pleasant and it definitely wasn’t something she ever associated with Stiles.

Scott looked down for a moment. “I felt it too. I’ve been feeling it all day. I just didn’t realize what it was until he walked through the door.” He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting closer to her so their arms were touching.

What Lydia felt from him in the past had always been reassuring and warm and it enveloped her in such a sense of love...something she hadn’t realized until it had disappeared from her altogether leaving a hole Lydia wasn’t sure could be filled by anything but that. Lydia glanced down at her hands, the sound of his voice playing in her head over and over again. She felt moisture pool in her eyes. “I know it’s an unpopular opinion, but...he has no problem sending random things throughout the year to people...he should have called given you a heads up that he was coming.” She told him trying to keep her voice calm even as it shook slightly.

He swallowed hard, turning his head to look at her. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re the only one who feels that way.” Scott didn’t. Scott couldn’t. He felt like he should maybe feel guilty that he didn’t, but it was Stiles.

He reached out again, laying his hand on her back. “I’m sorry he didn’t give anyone a head’s up. I don’t…” He exhaled. “I don’t really know what to expect from him right now. But...I told him to keep his distance from you for the time being.”

Lydia’s face softened and she rested her hand on Scott’s arm. “You didn’t have to do that.” She paused, “Scott, I know better than anyone else just how much you’ve missed him. I can feel it on you every time we’re together.” She told him softly as she squeezed his arm and shifted on the couch dropping her legs to the ground and angling her body to face him.

“Don’t put yourself in between us. I appreciate the gesture, but I do not want to be the thing that causes tension between the two of you.” She told him matter-of-factly. “You’ve been waiting for this since he left. I know you have and I don’t want you to feel bad about that.” Lydia swallowed hard. “I’m going to stay with Derek for a little while so you don’t have to worry about me seeing him until I’m ready. I’ve got my very own personal blockade of people,” she joked trying to dispel some of the anxiety she was currently feeling.

“I have,” he said softly, because there was no sense in denying it. Even if she couldn’t feel the gaping hole that Stiles’ abrupt departure had left in his heart, she knew him well enough by now to know that anyway. “And it’s already done.” He looked at her. “Look, Lydia. Stiles is my family. But so are you. And I’m not gonna sit by and do nothing if there’s something I can do.”

Lydia’s heartbeat was faster than normal despite the fact that she was sitting still and between the crushing pain and immeasurable anger battling for dominance inside of her, she was having trouble focusing on anything else. Lydia desperately needed an escape.

Scott rubbed her back gently, picking up on her anxiety. Her heartbeat was too fast and it made him feel tense. “I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not glad he’s back. But there’s already tension there. And it’s not because of you.” His voice was quiet. “You’re right. There’s something…” He hesitated, shaking his head. “Really different. I don’t know what it is exactly, but I don’t have a good feeling about it either.” He shifted so he was facing her. “The good news is, he’s already figured out what we’re dealing with. What killed those people. They’re called Daevas.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow trying to process everything Scott was saying. There was absolutely something off with what she was feeling from him. She shook the thought away and focused on the good news, “The things in my dream?” She asked and when he nodded she pursed her lips. “They’ve been getting worse. The shadows...there’s more of them now and they don’t just come after me.” Lydia told him quietly.

“One of them attacked Derek in my dream the other night and then it looked like one was going for Isaac, but...I woke up before that happened.” More like shot up screaming Derek’s name in a cold sweat. But still, same thing. “I don’t understand why they’re coming after the pack or where they came from, but I think it’s time for everyone to start being more careful. No one should go out alone.” Lydia leaned forward resting her arms on her legs trying to get her stomach to settle.

“And in my dream...we were in the woods and you guys couldn’t see them. There were all these shadows and none of you saw them. I kept trying to warn you but I couldn’t see everything at once and every time I looked away from one person to help another all heard was screaming from the other side.” Lydia whispered.

Scott watched her, troubled by that news even if he wasn’t surprised. “He said they move through shadows. That they can’t get around without them. We’ll have to be even more careful at night than during the day. But I agree, no one should be going anywhere alone.” His stomach clenched at the idea of these things coming after the pack. “And...he said that for them to be here, someone or something had to have summoned them. They didn’t come on their own.” Which begged the question of who or what was summoning evil shadow demons.

Lydia frowned, “Who would do that?” She hadn’t felt anyone new in town recently and she certainly hadn’t felt anything strange before the earthquake. “I can try and see if I feel anything knew, but it’s sort of hard for me to weed through emotions right now.” She told him quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“I have no idea. But we’ll find out.” That much he was certain. He shook his head. “Lydia, you don’t owe me an apology,” he said sincerely. “I know this isn’t easy.” Especially with the near anniversary of Allison’s death looming over all of their heads like an anvil threatening to squash them. He squeezed her arm.

“I just feel sort of helpless when I can’t...help,” Lydia admitted. Whenever she got overwhelmed emotionally it always clouded what feelings she processed coming into her. “I’ll keep trying...and I’m sorry for just leaving tonight without saying anything.” Lydia glanced over at him and placed a hand on top of Scott’s. “I should have told you I was leaving, I just...I couldn’t handle it. I freaked out,” She whispered.

“I know,” Scott said quietly, giving her arm another reassuring squeeze. “But we will figure this out.” He met her eyes. “It’s okay. I understand. I do.” He just hoped that Stiles did, too. He reached out and hugged her because he felt like they both needed that. It was kind of strange but in the last year, he found himself becoming more physical with most of the pack, especially if one of them was upset about something. There was something comforting about it and Deaton had explained that it was normal for packs to interact like that. That it helped bond them more, and he was pretty sure the man was right.

Lydia held onto Scott, wrapping her arms around him tightly, taking comfort in his touch. Lately she’d found herself needing the direct contact more often. It calmed her down, made her feel more centered and with certain people it calmed the influx of emotions inside of her. “Thanks Scott,” she said softly.

“No problem,” he whispered sincerely, rubbing her back gently. It calmed him, too. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll figure it all out. It’s gonna be okay.”

Lydia nodded, “I know...we always figure it out.” She pulled back and tilted her head to the side. “Are you staying for a little bit? Derek and I were just going to watch a movie. You’re more than welcome to hang out.” Lydia told him softly as she rubbed her hand over his arm.

He smiled faintly at that. “I should probably go by the hospital and check on my mom. Stiles was worried about her and his dad getting home safely after dark, so I want to see what time they’re getting off.”

Lydia frowned, “Okay, check in with me? Let me know everything’s okay?” She worried about Melissa and the sheriff too. “And I’ll do my best to get a better description of these things for you.” She told him with half a smile.

“Absolutely,” Scott assured her. “I’ll text you as soon as we’re all home safe.” He gave her a soft smile in return, and rose to his feet.

Lydia stood too and walked with him to the door. “Thanks for checking on me,” she said as she pulled open the door and leaned against slightly, “You’re a good friend, the best.” She added reaching out and squeezing his arm gently. “Be safe.” Lydia stated.

He smiled at that. “You don’t have to thank me for that. You’d have done the same thing. It’s how this works.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll talk to you soon.” He turned and headed out of the loft, pausing. “Bye, Derek!” he called.

Derek started walking back down the spiral staircase, half a smile on his face, “Bye Scott.” He said simply shaking his head.

Lydia waved and then slid the door shut and rested her back against it closing her eyes and sighing softly.

He watched her for a long moment. “You okay?” His voice was quiet.

Lydia opened her eyes and tilted her head. “I don’t know.” She said honestly as she shifted on her feet. She hesitated before stepping forward and reaching out to him, resting a hand on his arm. “Can we just forget about today for a little while? Can we just try to relax? Maybe you can read me one of your boring books?” All she really wanted at the moment was to just be held so she could process everything. Stiles was back and Lydia just wasn't sure what that meant and how to deal with it.

He moved closer to her, resting his hands on her waist. The fact that she wanted him to read to her told him a lot about how upset she was feeling. “I can do that,” he agreed, sliding his arms around her in a hug.

Lydia leaned into him, “Thanks for being here tonight Derek,” she slid her arms around his neck. “You’re a good friend.” Lydia mumbled softly.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Come on,” he said quietly, taking her hand and leading her toward the stairs.

______

It was barely sunrise when Stiles made his way to Deaton’s clinic. He knew the man was an early riser and tended to put in a lot of early morning hours. Or at least he had the last time Stiles had been in Beacon Hills. He’d put in a call to Morrell already, but she hadn’t answered. She often didn’t when she was on a job, and combined with the fact that she was probably pissed at him for taking off...he wasn’t even sure she’d actually return his call. Which meant Deaton was his next best hope.

He stepped inside the building, instantly overwhelmed by memories of the place. He’d spent a lot of time in there in two years’ time. Most of it hadn’t been for good reasons.

“Deaton? Are you busy?” he called out hesitantly.

Deaton was in the process of putting away some herbs when he heard the familiar voice in the lobby. He paused a moment before putting the jars down and walking out into the main part of the lobby. He spotted Stiles and smiled. “The prodigal son returns,” he joked. “How are you Stiles?”

As phrasing went, Stiles knew it was a pretty accurate descriptor. It made his chest hurt, though. “I’m good,” he told Deaton, leaning on the counter. “But it looks like things here are about to explode again.”

Deaton arched an eyebrow. “Indeed, it seems they are. What can I help you with?” He asked slipping his hands into his pockets. He’d heard through the grapevine that Stiles had been traveling and training with other emissaries. Deaton had wondered if he’d be making his way back to Beacon Hills.

“Daevas,” he said after a moment. “Have you dealt with them before?”

Deaton frowned and arched an eyebrow, “I haven’t,” he said as he motioned for Stiles to come behind the counter. “I might have some books that talk about them though,” he offered as he walked back to his office to search for them. “Is that what we’re dealing with?” He inquired.

He followed Deaton through the office and back to the back of the building. “Pretty sure, yeah.” There was something else that he’d begun to suspect last the more that he researched. He scanned the man’s bookshelves while Deaton looked, too. Then he glanced at him sideways. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been well, and you? How is that sister of mine?” He asked curiously peeking at Stiles out of the corner of his eye taking in all the changes in the young man before him. His energy felt different too.

Stiles drew in a breath. “Probably a hundred shades of really pissed off at me right about now. We were in Budapest,” he told Deaton, grimacing. “There’s a new pack in the making there.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, as an emissary your duty to your own pack comes first and foremost,” he said as he pulled a book off of the shelf, “She should know that.” Deaton said pointedly as he turned around and held the book out to Stiles. “There should be something in there. Now Daevas are shadow creatures, which I’m sure you know.” He commented.

Stiles felt a sharp pain tighten his chest. “It’s not my pack,” he said without hesitation. He focused on the book as he flipped through it, nodding in confirmation about his comment on shadow creatures.

Deaton studied Stiles for a minute. “You might not think they are, but they are.” He said simply without doubt. “You’re going to need someone who can see and hear at intervals we humans and wolves cannot. So make sure you tell Lydia they probably won’t be able to go after her. So she should be able to point out the Daevas so they can be destroyed.” He explained.

Stiles frowned at that. “You don’t think these things can hurt her?” he asked uncertainly. Because from where he was standing, it pretty much looked like it wouldn’t distinguish. Wolves, banshees, humans.

Deaton arched an eyebrow. “I’ve heard that there are some creatures that shy away from banshee’s, I could be wrong about the Daevas though you should definitely look into it before you give Scott the information,” he added.

Stiles wasn’t going to argue even if Deaton was wrong. “Maybe they don’t like the noise,” he said, thinking. He glanced at the older man, nodding. “I will. I assume you’re gonna be looking into this too, right?” Deaton was Scott’s emissary and his boss, so he figured he’d be doing his own research.

Deaton shook his head, “No, I won’t be. I’m not Scott’s emissary.” He said as he turned back to Stiles. “You are, whether you like it or not. So I suggest you use the skills you spent a year cultivating and go help your pack.” He suggested with a smile. “It was nice seeing you Stiles.”

He felt his face drain of color. “Wait, what? Of course you are. You’ve been helping him for the last three years. How can you not be his emissary? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

Deaton sighed and took a step forward resting his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “I am Derek’s emissary. The Hale family emissary. I have been helping Scott true, but I was never meant to be his emissary. You had to know I had someone better in mind.” He said pointedly.

“You will do fine and I will be here if you need guidance. But you left and cultivated a world of knowledge in a year. You fast tracked yourself on this path. Now it’s time you stood up and used the knowledge you were so keen to get.”

“But -- it wasn’t even a full year.” His eyes were comically wide, looking more like the old version of himself than this newer version. “And there aren’t any Hale alphas left, I mean they’ve like, joined Scott’s pack so doesn’t that mean by default it should still be you?” His heart was beating fast. God there were so many things wrong with this whole situation that he couldn’t begin to compose a list in his head of all the reasons. Not the least of which was that he wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to stay in Beacon Hills. Deaton had to be kidding. He had to be.

Deaton shook his head. “I’ll be here to guide you as you go along with things, but this is all you now Stiles. You can do this. Just think of this as a trial. I can tell you haven’t decided whether you’re staying in town or not,” he said lightly.

“If this goes successfully you’ll know you can do this and if not, well I suppose I can step back in until you finish the training you think is necessary. But for the record I was thrust into this life quite young as well and I’m doing just fine.” He told the teenager with a small smile.

He rubbed a hand over his face. A trial. By fire, apparently. Or that’s how it felt. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He swallowed hard. “Does Scott know this?” he whispered.

Deaton studied Stiles for a minute. “I haven’t told him, but he’s a smart kid. When you tell him I’m sure he’ll be alright with it.” He said casually. “And if you have any more questions you can of course ask, I’ll be around.”

Stiles was pretty sure Deaton had actually lost his damn mind. He had to be kidding because there was no way in hell he was going to tell Scott he was his emissary. “Right. Okay.” Feeling more than a little overwhelmed, he swallowed hard, making his way out of the man’s office. “Thanks.”

Deaton could see how anxious Stiles was, but he was hoping this would be the push the younger man needed to make his way back to where he belonged. “You’re welcome, come back any time Stiles.”

___________

Melissa looked around the table at her fiancée and two boys as they all ate breakfast in relative silence, on a Saturday before ten in the morning. “Okay. Someone start talking,” she said in the no-nonsense tone she reserved for when someone was in trouble. And she had the mom instinct that they all were in trouble.

Isaac looked up from his eggs and pursed his lips his eyes slid to Scott. He arched an eyebrow at his resident alpha and then not too subtly tilted his head in Melissa’s direction. Isaac definitely didn’t want to be the one to break the news.

Scott caught Isaac’s not so subtle hint and he lifted his napkin and wiped his mouth. It was already after nine and Stiles hadn’t bothered to show up. He wanted to surprise his Mom, but it didn’t look like his friend would be joining them for breakfast after all, which really kind of hurt. He bit the inside of his cheek and slowly turned his head to the sheriff, cocking his head to the side and sending him a somewhat pleading look. 

Melissa’s gaze flickered between the two boys, eyes narrowing at their unspoken communication, and then she looked at Michael.

Michael sighed and put down his fork. He rested his elbows on the table and looked over at his fiancé, smile on his face. “We were going to surprise you, but it seems our surprise didn’t quite work out,” which he still wasn’t sure why. He had no clue why his son would rather sleep in some cheap motel then in his own bed and he also had no idea why he wasn’t sitting at breakfast with his family right now. “Stiles is back in town,” he said softly. “He stopped by the station yesterday.” He told her keeping his voice light. “We stopped by the house to see you, but you had gotten called into work,” he explained.

Melissa nearly dropped her fork. “What?” She immediately looked toward the stairs. “Where is he? Is he still asleep?”

Scott scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, he’s not,” he swallowed hard and glanced at the sheriff briefly as Isaac played with his food. “He’s not here.” Scott told her softly, his chest tightening at the words.

She looked at Scott in confusion, then her stomach tightened. “He left already?”

“He’s still in town,” Isaac said, hating the look on her face.

Michael reached out and rested a hand over her arm. “He’s staying at the Sunrise Motel,” he said trying not to wince. It was evident by the time he spent with his son at lunch yesterday that there were a lot of things not quite right about Stiles. Michael wasn’t sure what had happened while his son had been gone, but, well, he didn’t think it was good.

She stared at her fiancée. “Stiles is staying at a motel?” Now she was even more confused. That made no sense at all. Why would he stay at a motel when he had a house to live in? Something wasn’t right.

At that moment, there was a quiet knock on the front door.

Scott tilted his head to the side, eyes squinting slightly before he straightened up and pushed his chair out quickly. “He’s here,” he said quickly before walking over to the front door. He took a breath and let it out slowly before gripping the knob and tugging open the door. He saw Stiles standing there and smiled. “Hey,” he opened the door wider, “Just in time for breakfast.” Scott said keeping his tone light.

Stiles was more nervous now than he had been the night before. He was clutching onto the book Deaton had given him to read earlier that morning, and his laptop bag was draped over his shoulder. “Hey,” he greeted quietly, nodding at him. Hopefully his Xanax kicked in soon because between what he’d found out from Deaton and what he’d found in the woods he was pretty sure without the anti-anxiety medication he’d already have had a panic attack.

Scott opened the door wider frowning when he felt the anxiety moving through Stiles, “Everything okay?” He asked worry creasing his brow as he moved out of the way so Stiles could come inside.

“Not if I’m right,” he said, shoving the conversation with Deaton to the back of his mind so he could focus on what was more important at the moment. It was all a matter of prioritizing. He stepped into the house, fingers moving up to clutch the handle of his bag. He set it down carefully by the sofa, and set the book down, too. He turned to look at Scott. “Remember how I said that for daevas to be here, someone had to summon them and that whoever it was probably used the Nemeton to summon them?”

Scott glanced briefly towards the kitchen but then nodded, “Yeah man, I remember. It was just the other night...Did you find out more?” He asked urging his friend to continue.

Stiles drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “There’s blood on the Nemeton,” he said grimly.

Scott took a step forward, “What?” He asked his voice low. “Since when last night? Whose blood?” he asked before shaking his head realizing Stiles most likely wouldn’t know that. “Isaac!” He called for his friend his tone urgent.

“No, I think it’s been there longer than last night,” he admitted. “I missed it yesterday. I didn’t have a black light to see it.” He raked a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t fresh. Not...not yesterday fresh anyway.”

Scott frowned as Isaac moved into the room. “Derek was there a few days ago and it looked fine. He said there was nothing wrong with it,” he remembered because it was right after the earthquake that morning when they all met up in the parking lot.

Isaac glanced between Scott and Stiles, “What’s going on?” He asked glancing towards the hallway where Michael and Melissa were making their way into the living room to see what had Scott shouting.

“I think whoever’s summoning the daevas may have…” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of his dad and Melissa McCall. He swallowed hard. He’d known they might be there, of course, but maybe he wasn’t quite as prepared to see Melissa as he thought he was. Or maybe he was so damned thrown from Deaton’s information that it was messing him more than he thought.

“May have what?” Isaac asked, confused.

Melissa stood there for a minute staring at Stiles, her chest tight. It took Isaac and Scott a minute to realize Stiles’ attention was no longer on them. She lifted her brows, “What, no hug? No hello? You’re gone a year and you’ve somehow managed to lose all your manners?” She asked her tone light, teasing. She took a step forward and opened her arms.

“Sorry,” he whispered, holding his breath and hesitating a second before moving forward and hugging her. He shut his eyes tightly and for a moment it was like he’d stepped back in time. Like he was ten years old and had broken his arm falling out of the tree in his backyard and she was going to somehow make it better with a hug.

“God I missed you,” she said softly holding him tight to her body, squeezing him, cocooning him in her protective arms. Melissa’s chest was tight and she felt moisture gather in her eyes, but she didn’t care. She shifted back enough to grip his face in her hands. “Sweetie I’m so glad you’re home.” She told him softly as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his head.

The sincerity in her voice hurt more than he’d expected it to. Of course she was sincere. Melissa McCall was always sincere. She’d also been taking care of his dad, and she made his dad incredibly happy. Happier than he’d seen the sheriff since before his mom had gotten sick. But the sight of the tears in her eyes made his stomach tighten and he swallowed heavily, his own eyes blurring. He shut them when she kissed his forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered almost inaudibly.

Melissa’s brows drew together in confusion. “Thank you?” She asked, “For what?” she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks before pulling him into yet another hug.

He realized he wasn’t even entirely sure why he was thanking her. For not hating him, maybe? For taking care of his dad? Maybe both. He shook his head a little, resting his chin on her shoulder as she hugged him again. “I missed you, too,” he murmured.

Melissa cupped the back of his head, “You better have,” she teased lightly, “And I want to hear all about your trip. The things you saw and people you met.” She arched an eyebrow, “Did you bring home souvenirs?” She asked jokingly

Scott scratched the back of his neck as he watched his Mom and Stiles before glancing over at the sheriff knowing Stiles probably wasn’t going to love those questions.

Not the kind she was probably hoping for, Stiles thought with a tug of guilt. “I...it was sort of an unexpected trip back,” he admitted after a moment. “I don’t really have souvenirs. I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet.

Isaac looked at Scott, arching his eyebrows. He had a feeling he was missing a hell of a lot to...everything.

Melissa grinned, “I’m kidding,” she shook her head, “You’re the best souvenir we could ask for.” She told him matter-of-factly.

Michael shifted towards them and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I couldn’t agree more. We’re glad you’re home.” He said eyeing his son.

Scott nodded, “All of us are glad.” He said nudging Isaac.

“Yeah,” Isaac said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

Stiles was glad that his poker face had gotten much better over the last year, because he almost snorted at Isaac’s agreement. Yeah, Isaac was glad he was back alright. About as glad as Stiles was that Lydia hated him.

The sheriff smiled. “Why don’t you come inside and have some breakfast with us. You can finish telling Scott and Isaac about things after we eat,” he suggested.

Stiles glanced over at his dad, drawing in a breath. “Yeah, okay. Is there coffee?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Isaac raised his eyebrows. “Are you even allowed to have coffee?”

Scott sent Isaac a look. “We do have some, but dude coffee? Really?” He said with a smile knowing how hyper it used to make him.

Melissa wrapped an arm around Stiles and tugged him towards the kitchen. “It’s Stiles’ first day back, he can have whatever he wants,” she told them sternly while hugging him into her side.

A year ago, Stiles probably would have given Isaac a sour look and told him to screw off while grinning at Scott. Today he just shrugged a shoulder. “Jet lag is a thing,” he said honestly. That and he was used to drinking roughly a pot of coffee by himself every day anyway. He smiled faintly at Melissa as she led him into the kitchen. He leaned into her unconsciously, already becoming more aware of how tired he actually was. He definitely needed coffee.

“Where did you fly in from?” Isaac asked as he followed them into the kitchen.

He grimaced and sat down when Melissa led him to one of the chairs at the table. He hesitated a second, knowing that everyone else probably knew already. “Budapest.”

Isaac sat in his seat and arched an eyebrow, “I don’t even know where that is,” he said before pulling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Scott chuckled lightly as he sat beside Isaac. “I know it’s far,” he added with a grin.

Michael shook his head and glanced at Melissa, “It seems like we need to buy our boys a map.”

Stiles tried not to let his dad’s comment about their boys get under his skin too much. Of course he’d call Isaac his boy now, too. Isaac did live with him. “It’s the capital of Hungary,” he supplied. “It’s normally a fourteen hour flight from there to Van Nuys. This one was sixteen. It was storming over the East coast so we circled the Atlantic for two fucki--” he cut himself off, eyes widening. “Uh, two very long hours.” He shrank down in his seat a little.

Michael cocked his head to the side at his son’s language. “That seems like a long flight. “ He said as Melissa got a plate together and put it in front of Stiles.

“There you go sweetie,” Melissa sat down beside him.

“It was. Hence the need for coffee,” he told his dad, glancing up at Scott’s mom when she set a plate in front of him. “Thanks, Melissa,” he said softly, picking up his fork and shoveling a bite of pancake into his mouth before he said something else really stupid or cursed in front of his dad and soon to be stepmom. Awkward.

Melissa patted his arm and got back up to get him some coffee, “Do any of you boys want anything while I’m up?” She asked over her shoulder as she grabbed a mug and moved over to the coffee maker.

Stiles started to tell Melissa that he could get the coffee himself but his mouth was full of food and she had already gotten up. Still, he didn’t want her to feel like she needed to wait on him.

Scott pushed his chair back. “I can grab some more eggs for myself and a pancake,” he said bringing his plate up to the counter. “Isaac?”

Isaac glanced at his plate, “Is there any turkey bacon left?”

Scott grunted and grabbed a few pieces putting them on his plate for Isaac. He walked back to the table and put his plate down before pushing the turkey bacon onto Isaac’s plate. His friend nodded his thanks and they went back to eating.

Stiles took a drink of juice to wash down his food, watching as Scott delivered more food to Isaac. He was pleased to hear that it was turkey bacon and made a mental note to thank Melissa for that, too.

Michael glanced around before clearing his throat, “So we were just talking this morning and wondering why you’re wasting money on a motel when you could be living at home.” He said lightly.

Stiles had another bite of food halfway to his mouth when his dad asked why he was staying at a motel instead of the house. His fingers gripped onto his fork a little more tightly, gaze darting down to his glass. He set his fork down once more and picked the glass of juice up instead. “I’m just really used to being on my own,” he said after a moment. That much was true, at least. It wasn’t his main reason for not staying at the house, but it was one of them. He smiled very faintly at his dad though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I keep pretty weird hours too, and I don’t want to keep anyone awake.” He shrugged.

Melissa arched an eyebrow as she sat down and put his coffee beside him. “I know that’s some kind of joke.” She said keeping her tone light, but stern. “We’re your family. It’s time to come home.” She said simply.

Michael scratched the back of his neck as he listened to them talk. He wanted nothing more than for his son to come home, but he wasn’t sure making him come home was the best move. If Stiles didn’t want to be there, there had to be a reason. Maybe if they could figure that out and fix it then he’d actually want to be with them. The thought that he didn’t made his chest tight.

Stiles shifted in his chair uncomfortably, taking a long drink of coffee and trying to think through how him staying there would even remotely work for anyone involved, even if it wasn’t long-term. He knew that once upon a time he could have just shot a pleading look at Scott and he would have helped him out. Like everything else, things had changed there, too. He wouldn’t put Scott in that position, especially not with his own mom.

He hesitated for a long moment, wishing he’d gotten more sleep than he had so that he could have thought more quickly on his feet. “Okay,” he said finally. “If you’re sure.” He didn’t dare look at Isaac. This was going to be an utter disaster in every way imaginable.

Michael placed a hand on Melissa’s arm to get her attention. “Lissa,” he said softly, “Stiles knows he’s welcome to move back in whenever he wants to. The door is always open. He absolutely has a home here whenever he wants it.” He said squeezing her arm gently.

Melissa glanced at her fiancée a frown clear on her face. She had no idea why Michael was trying to convince Stiles not to come home and she didn’t like it one bit. She didn’t like that he’d taken off for a year in the first place, but she had understood he needed to put some distance between himself and everything that had happened, but now that he was back he should be with his family.

Scott glanced up, “Your Dad’s right. I can be out of your room in like minutes.” He said with a small smile.

“Dude, no,” Stiles said automatically. “No way, Scott. It’s fine.” His chest felt tight and he really wished he’d just dropped off the book in the mailbox and taken off because this was not okay. None of it was okay. He could already see Melissa gearing up for a protest. “It’s fine. I can stay here. It’s not a big deal,” he said, more concerned with his dad and Melissa’s relationship staying intact than Isaac killing him in his sleep.

Scott watched Stiles for a minute before nodding, “Why don’t we just bunk up until we can get that office upstairs cleaned out and make it a bedroom.” He suggested.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Sweetheart,” Melissa agreed with a soft smile, nodding at Scott’s suggestion and looking at Michael with concern before looking back at Stiles. “Sound okay, Kiddo?”

It sounded like a wonderful idea until Scott inevitably found out all of the things he really didn’t want Scott to find out, he thought, even though he nodded. Because not going along with Scott’s idea was just going to cause more problems right now and he wasn’t in a good enough headspace at the moment to handle anything else. He glanced over at Isaac briefly, noting how he was focused very intently on looking at his plate and pretending like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Michael smiled, “I think it’s a great idea.” He said lightly before wiping his face and glancing at the clock. “I’ve gotta head out soon,” he said lightly before glancing at Isaac, “Still up for coming to the station with me?” He asked. They spok about him maybe getting a job down there for after school filing papers and stuff, but with everything going on he wasn’t sure if he still wanted to do that.

“Yeah, definitely,” Isaac said immediately, glancing up at the sheriff and nodding. “I’ll just go change clothes and I’ll be ready.” He smiled and rose to his feet, carrying his plate and glass over to the sink before heading up toward the stairs.

Stiles finished off his coffee and looked at his dad, reminding himself he needed to focus on the reason he’d come home in the first place. “I hate to ask this, but...have there been any other murders recently? Ones that are less...like these last two?” His voice was quiet.

Michael glanced at his son trying to mentally catalog things, but couldn’t come up with anything off the top of his head. “None that have popped out to me, but I can check when I go into work today,” He offered.

Scott glanced at Stiles, “That’s a good idea and you can finish telling me about what you found out while we grab your stuff from the motel,” he said while eating the last of his pancake.

Stiles nodded slightly. “Okay, uh.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, hesitating a second as he realized no one in this town actually had his phone number at all. “I’ll text you so that you have my number and if you find something…” He glanced at his dad, then over at Scott.

Michael’s chest constricted at his son’s comment. He didn’t even have his own son’s phone number.

“Sounds like it’s going to be busy for a little while around here,” Melissa commented, reaching over and laying her hand on Stiles’ arm. “I’m going to head to the grocery store and pick up some things. Is there anything you want?”

Stiles smiled but it was faint and he felt guilty that everyone was going through all of this trouble. “No, anything’s fine. I eat pretty much everything.”

Michael nodded. “Sounds like a plan, I’m going to head out.” He stood bringing his stuff to the sink and then moving back to the table. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Melissa’s lips. He was smiling when he pulled back, “Tell Isaac to meet me in the truck?” He asked, not moving from her side.

“Absolutely,” she promised, smiling up at him softly and then nodded very slightly toward Stiles as she held Michael’s gaze.

“Stiles, text me and let me know exactly what you want me to look for okay?” He asked as he moved around Melissa’s chair and clamped a hand over his son’s shoulder and squeezed gently wanting him to know he was there if Stiles needed him.

Stiles looked up at his dad, chest tightening. “I will,” he promised, nodding. “Thanks, Dad.” He reached up and covered his dad’s hand with his own.

Michael relaxed a bit at the feel of his son’s hand over his. He pulled back a minute later. “Okay. Love you all, stay safe and out of trouble,” he shifted his gaze between Scott and Stiles, “That means you two.”

Stiles smiled faintly and picked up his fork again, taking a bite of food as he felt Melissa’s eyes on him. He glanced over at her and realized she was probably waiting for him to make some kind of joke about how they always stayed out of trouble. “Love you, too, Dad,” he said quietly, eating the rest of his pancake. God it had been a long time since he’d had anything remotely resembling a homemade meal. The last thing he’d cooked himself was a slice of toast in Budapest in a communal kitchen at the motel.

Michael almost forgot, “Oh and Scott tell Lydia I finally got around to looking at that uh...stuff she recommended for the wedding and I want,” he paused counting on his fingers, “Number 4. Please do not mess up the number it’s important.” He told him with a stern gaze.

Lydia had helped him pick out a wedding gift for Melissa and he wanted to make sure his order was in well before the wedding just to be on the safe side.

“Number four,” Scott echoed, nodding. “Got it. No problem, Sheriff.”

Michael chuckled and glanced at Melissa, “The boys are going to call me sheriff even after I retire,” he joked shaking his head as he sent Stiles one last smile and wave before heading out the front door to start the car and wait for Isaac.

Isaac came down the stairs just a couple seconds later. “Am I too late?”

“He’s waiting for you at the truck,” Melissa told him with a soft smile. “Good luck, Sweetheart.”

Isaac grinned, “Thanks don’t worry this time there’s going to be a good reason for me to be in the sheriff’s station.” He said with a grin as he moved out the door.

Scott chuckled at the table as he shook his head, “That one time was a fluke. For me...the other one’s have been in jail before, they’re trying to take me down a dark path, Mom,” he joked referring to the time he, Isaac and Derek were arrested for digging up a grave at the local cemetery.

“Uh huh.” She looked at him skeptically. “That would be like the blind leading the blind wouldn’t it, Scott?” She rose to her feet, patting his shoulder affectionately and taking his empty plate.

“You went to jail?” Stiles asked, eyes widening.

Scott laughed, “One of the deputies arrested me, Derek and Isaac for digging up a grave. In our defense there was a pack in town and they had kidnapped Ethan. They told us he was buried in one of the fresh graves. So we dug them up,” he scratched the back of his neck, “In hindsight it probably wasn’t a great idea...they didn’t bury him anywhere but they did call the police on us.” He said with a sigh, but there was a slight grin on his face.

Despite the whole being arrested thing spending the night in jail with Isaac and Derek had actually been sort of a bonding experience for the three of them.

He grimaced at that, both because his friend had dug up a grave, which okay, hadn’t exactly been the first time even if it was for a different reason, but also because another pack kidnapping one of Scott’s pack members made him uneasy. “Territory thing?” he guessed, wondering how long ago that had happened and if the other pack was still anywhere nearby causing problems.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, we took care of it though. Beacon Hills is ours,” he paused and glanced up at his best friend, “And we’re not looking to share. We haven’t had someone try since.” He added. “And as you saw Ethan is fine.” He told him with a smile.

Stiles relaxed, because he believed Scott about that. He’d just seen way too many opposing packs fighting over territory of the same area and most of them didn’t turn out well at all. Then again, no other pack had Scott McCall as an alpha. He felt a spark of pride for his best friend swell in his chest and this time his smile was genuine. “Good.”

Scott returned the familiar smile. “We’ve got a lot of stories if you want to hear them. Kira’s kinda part of the pack too now, though her Mom really doesn’t like me. Her Dad’s cool though,” he commented. “I’m trying really hard to be patient with Ethan and Aiden, mostly just Aiden. He’s been causing some issues lately, but hopefully we’ll get past those soon.”

Stiles wanted to hear them. He wanted to hear all of them from Scott even if he’d heard some of them from Danny. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a feeling that Kira’s mom will like you a lot more if she finds out I’m back in town.”

Scott laughed lightly rubbing the back of his arm sending Stiles a thoughtful expression, “There’s been a lot,” he said lightly. “Nothing too serious. Oh and Mr. Argent is training Lydia,” he paused his smile faltering slightly. “Um, she’s doing really good with that.” He said as he glanced over at his Mom and then back at Stiles.

Stiles finished off his coffee, moving over to the coffee pot to pour a second cup and returning to the table in time for Scott to tell him about Mr. Argent training Lydia.

“Good,” he said quietly. “That’s good.” His mind immediately flashed to Allison, wielding her bow and arrow like Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games or Mia Speedy Dearden from the Green Arrow comics and he stared down at his coffee mug.

Scott cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah,” He was quiet for a minute before glancing at his Mom, “Are you working today?” He wanted to make sure she had a way home if it was dark and he might have been going for a topic change too since things had suddenly gotten very quiet.

“No. I’m off,” she assured him. “I’m just going to do some grocery shopping and then I’ll start working on clearing out the office upstairs.”

Stiles winced. “You don’t have to go through all that trouble, Melissa. I can work on it later. I mean there’s no big rush anyway.” He wasn’t even sure how long he was going to be there.

Melissa glanced at him, “Honey, it’s not that much work; it’ll be done in no time. We can’t have you sleeping on the couch, you’re a growing boy,” she teased patting his shoulder gently. “It’ll be fine.” She said with a wave of her hand as she got up to put her dishes away.

Scott looked away from his Mom and back at Stiles. “We should probably head out then.” He said, “Or I mean if you’d rather go later we can just hang here for a bit?” He asked not sure when Stiles wanted to grab his stuff since it was still early in the day.

He chewed his lip, watching her head over to the sink again. He drew in a breath at Scott’s question. “Yeah, might as well so I don’t get charged for another day.” It wasn’t that he didn’t have enough savings money, but why waste it? He rubbed the back of his neck and rose to his feet, carrying his dishes over to the sink.

“Okay, I’ll go throw my shoes on and we can head out.” He said before getting up figuring this was a good thing. Stiles finally coming home and Scott was going to just try and enjoy that while he could.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the motel was a short one, leaving very little time to talk about much of anything. And Stiles was distracted by how tense things were at breakfast and how awkward it had felt and how much he felt like a stranger in the house he’d grown up in and how much worse that feeling was going to get. He really wanted a cigarette. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the jeep and parked it in front of the room he was occupying for about the next half an hour or so until he got the rest of his things together and paid at the front desk.

And then it dawned on him at how bad of shape the room was in and he barely resisted the urge to lay his head down on the steering wheel and groan. This really, really wasn't the way he’d intended for Scott to find out about...anything. And now it was going to happen because he hadn't anticipated Melissa’s insistence that he stay there.

Shit shit shit.

Stiles shut off the engine and climbed out of the driver’s seat, glancing sideways at Scott. He’d been back for less than twenty-four hours and he’d made so many stupid amateur mistakes that it was actually pretty inexcusable. And Morrell still hadn't returned his call.

He chewed his lower lip nervously as he unlocked the motel room door and flipped on the light, wincing at the sight that lay before him. Awesome.

Stiles had made Scott anxious the whole ride over to the motel and despite the fact that it hadn't been long, it had been full of tension coming from his best friend. Scott wasn't sure what Stiles was so anxious about; at least he hadn't been until his friend opened his motel room door.

Scott’s mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at the things in front of him. “What is all of this?” He asked taking a step further into the room and glancing at the chaos around him.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. He really, really needed to start thinking and planning better. His weapons were covering the circular table, various articles and information about daevas pinned to the wall over the TV. There were books on various occult topics scattered on the two beds, neither of which had been slept in. His pack of cigarettes was on the nightstand along with his lighter. He’d left them behind earlier because he hadn't wanted to smell like smoke when he showed up at the house. His suitcase was untouched except for one discarded set of clothes he’d worn the day before lying next to it.

Stiles looked at his best friend’s face, swallowing heavily and then looking away, moving to start gathering the books off his bed. “What does it look like?” he asked very quietly. Scott was smart. Smarter than most people even gave him credit for. That was something that had always annoyed Stiles. Granted, Scott didn’t tend to make the highest grades in the class, but the guy was bright.

“It looks like you've got an arsenal in your motel room.” Scott glanced around taking everything in, the smell of smoke and alcohol permeating in the room. He stepped forward noticing the strings along the wall, the pictures, the attacks, everything. He swallowed hard. Scott hadn't seen anything like this since the night Stiles had gone missing from his house.

Scott wasn't sure what to do or think at the moment. His friend owned weapons. Scott wasn't sure what shocked his most. He shifted running a tired hand over his face before sitting down on the edge of one of the beds. “Are we going to talk about this?” He asked motioning around them.

Stiles actually wasn't sure how to read Scott’s tone when he spoke, but he turned and looked at him as he took it all in. The sum total of Stiles’ life for the past year. He knew how bad it seemed. It was the exact reason he’d checked himself into a motel room instead of going home, aside from the Isaac reason. He watched the emotions flicker over Scott’s face. Fear. Uncertainty. Worry. Possibly disappointment mixed in there, too.

Stiles set his books on the desk in a pile, closing his eyes for a moment as he stood facing away from his best friend. They kind of didn't have a choice of whether or not to talk about it now, he thought. He forced himself to take a deep breath before moving and sitting down on the edge of the other bed so he and Scott were facing each other. “I’m not crazy,” he said softly. “It’s not…” He swallowed hard. “It’s not like before. And I’m not sick or anything either. I just had an MRI in October. And I swear to god I’m not possessed again.”

Scott arched an eyebrow, “I didn't think you were,” he said and he found that, that was the truth. “I think by now I’d be able to sense the difference,” Scott admitted, “But there is something different about you. Even your energy is different.” He was silent for a minute choosing his words carefully. “You left to get yourself together. That much I got from your video, but Stiles,” he glanced around, “How exactly is this getting things together? What have you been doing for this past year? And what really brought you back to Beacon Hills now?” He asked quietly wanting to know. No, needing to know.

Stiles was silent for a long moment and he shifted on the bed, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together. “I’m not surprised you sense the energy part,” he admitted. Actually he wasn't surprised by any of the questions. Scott just knew him too well. “I've been training.” He paused, looking down at the floor. “With Deaton’s sister. She’s been teaching me about…” He motioned around at the books he’d moved to the desk and the articles on the wall. “All of this.”

Scott pursed his lips. “Morell,” he stated simply. Scott wasn't exactly a fan of her methods, but she wasn't a bad person, not really. “Why? Why are you doing all of this. What are you...hunting now like Chris? I just,” Scott paused and let out a shaky breath, “I’m just trying to figure out why’d you’d leave to go crusading around the globe doing, I don’t even know. I have no idea what you've been doing.” He said seeming baffled by his own words. Stiles was his best friend and yet he barely knew the man sitting beside him.

Stiles flinched at that. Is that what he really thought? That he was hunting down other wolves? He rose to his feet. “I didn't exactly ask for any of it. Morrell showed up at my motel room in Van Nuys, literally the day after I got there. I don’t even know how she knew or how she found me. But she offered to train me and it wasn't like I had an actual plan, okay?” His stomach hurt at the look on Scott’s face, like he’d betrayed him. “There’s a lot of stuff out there, Scott. A lot of stuff you have no idea about. Stuff that could show up here in Beacon Hills at any time. That’s what I've been doing. Traveling with Morrell and learning how to do the things that she and Deaton do. And yeah, I have weapons. I know how to use them. I know how to defend myself now.”

Scott stood up and walked around the room slowly taking a closer look at things. “You haven’t answered my question,” he said quietly. “Why? Is it because of what happened before you left? Is it because of,” he took a deep breath, “Allison? I mean did you feel you needed to learn more about this stuff because of what happened with her?” He asked trying to understand what had made his friend change so much.

Hearing Allison’s name from Scott made him shut his eyes and he turned away, raking a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Yeah, maybe. I think at first I thought maybe there was something Morrell could teach me that…” He swallowed hard. “Some way to bring her back.” Now he knew there wasn't. Or if there was, he hadn't found it yet. “If there is, I don’t know it.” His voice was less controlled than he wanted it to be. It was always less controlled when it came to anything related to Allison. “And then it felt like...I don’t know, like maybe I could just.”

Stiles drew in a breath and shook his head. “Like maybe if I just knew everything there was to know, maybe nothing like that would ever happen again.”

Scott didn't really care that Stiles was different, he just didn't understand why his friend felt the need to keep this stuff a secret. Why hadn't he been honest from the beginning? Scott swallowed heavily as he took a step towards his best friend and rested a hand against his shoulder. “I get that. Trust me I never want anything like that to happen again either.”

He squeezed Stiles’ shoulder gently, “But for the record Allison would never want you to do something like that.” He told Stiles quietly. “As much as I want her back...as everybody does. That just...it wouldn't be right.” Scott dropped his hand and glanced down suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

“What happened to her isn’t right,” Stiles responded, swallowing hard. He moved over to his suitcase and stuffed the clothes from yesterday inside. His chest tightened at his words and shut his eyes for a moment. Sometimes he wished that just once in awhile Scott wasn't so damned sincere. That he would just act like an asshole so that it would make things easier. But Scott was as far from being an asshole as Stiles was from growing wings and flying himself to another planet.

Scott followed Stiles with his eyes before walking back over to the bed and sitting down slowly. “Stiles I don’t care that you've been training. I don’t care that you've got weapons lying around your room or that you've apparently started smoking.” He moistened his throat, “What I care about is you. And dude, you’re not okay...or if this is okay then I’d hate to see not okay.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Stiles admitted. “This is how I work. Do you get why I didn't want to stay at the house now?” He turned to look at Scott. “If my dad sees all this stuff, he’s going to think I've literally lost my mind. Again. Or that I’m possessed. Which can’t even happen again, for the record.”

Scott sighed, his eyes still on Stiles. “Dude you could tell me that you want to go out and,” he paused searching for words, “hunt vampires like Buffy the vampire slayer and I’d have your back. How could you not know that? I've always had your back, this shit,” he motioned around the room again, “Isn't going to change that. But you pulling away from us...I can’t be there if you won’t let me.” He stated quietly, his chest tight.

Stiles swallowed heavily at Scott’s words. At the hurt expression on his face. He hated that he’d been the one to put it there. “I have hunted vampires.” His voice grew quieter. He’d also nearly been killed by one. “They’re real, and they’re nasty. And I’m really hoping none of them show up here.”

Scott watched Stiles for a minute and shook his head. “You should have never left,” he said quietly. “We are your family and the fact that you think any of us would judge you or think you’re crazy shows how different you are.” He held up a hand, “And that’s an observation not a judgment. If you explain this to them like you did to me, they might not understand it all because I don’t, but they’d still love and support you.” Scott said with a frown.

“I am different,” Stiles agreed quietly. “I’m a lot different. I’m not useless anymore. I’m not a liability anymore.” He wasn't weak like he used to be.

He looked down. “There’s a lot of stuff, Scott. A lot. I've done things and seen things that --” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Stuff that would make you change your mind about that.” He knew that for sure. There was no doubt in his mind.

Anger flashed in Scott’s eyes and he took a step forward pointing at Stiles. “You were never useless,” he snapped, his voice hard. “You’re the only person who ever thought that.” Scott shook his head frustrated with his best friend’s words. “You have always fought by my side, jumped into danger without a second thought.” Scott shifted on his feet and pointed at the weapons and books, “You think this makes you what stronger? A hero? One of the good guys?” He shook his head.

“That’s who you've always been. You,” his words died off and Scott shook his head. “You don’t see what I see, what I've always seen. You value yourself so much less than everyone else does. You don’t realize how important you are to me, to the pack. When you left everything changed. And it’s never going to be the way it was and I can accept that, but you need to realize that no matter what version of Stiles you are; the scrawny kid I grew up with and love, or this new version that I don’t really know, you’ll always be important to me and to the pack. Because of who you are not what you bring to the table. And I’m a little pissed off that you can’t see that.” Scott admitted honestly.

Stiles stared at Scott for a long moment, heart beating a little harder in his chest. He didn't know how to even begin to respond to that in any calm, rational way. Not when his eyes were already burning with tears. He swallowed heavily. “Maybe I wasn't useless,” he said softly. “But I was the weakest link in the pack, and you have to know that’s true. I didn't know how to fight. I didn't know how to take care of myself or defend myself against Peter Hale or Gerard Argent or --” His jaw tensed, but it wasn't from anger. It was because he was trying very hard not to start crying.

“We did that ritual, Scott, and it wasn't you that thing went after. It wasn't Allison. It came after me. After my mind. Because you guys were strong enough not to let it in. I wasn't. And I killed people. A lot of people. Allison is dead because of me. Not you. Not Lydia. Not Isaac. Me, Scott. I did that. Okay? So yeah, I left, because I couldn't --” He shut his eyes. “I wasn't going to let that happen again. It wasn't worth the risk. And I’m sorry that everything changed. That it’s not ever going to be the same again. I know that.”

Scott sighed. “I don’t know how many different ways I can tell you that Allison wasn't your fault. The only person who blames you Stiles, is you.” He said simply his tone tired. “I've never thought of you as the weakest link. Ever. To me you were always the strongest because you kept me grounded. You've saved my life a dozen times over.” Scott ran a hand through his hair. He was silent for a minute. “Are you staying in Beacon Hills? Or are you just here to get rid of the Daevas?” He asked. Scott knew the question probably came out of the blue but it was another one of those things Scott needed to know.

Stiles knew that wasn't true, either. Isaac, at the least, blamed him. But he wasn't going to say that to Scott. He and Isaac were brothers now. It was the tiredness in his best friend’s voice that hurt the most. Like he was just so over everything and he just needed to sleep. He had no business going back to the house. Not now. Maybe never again. “I hadn't planned to come back now,” he told Scott, not looking at him. “So I don’t know. I wish I had an answer for you. I just don’t.” He turned away, moving over to the nightstand and picking up his pack of cigarettes.

Scott swallowed heavily, pain filling his chest at Stiles’ answer. He had asked. He couldn't blame anyone for his reaction, but himself. But god did it hurt. “Okay,” he said quietly. “We should start packing this stuff up. I’ll go see if the manager has a box or two to put all of this in.” He said, “I’ll be right back.” Scott paused halfway to the door, “Unless you have something to put it in which you probably do. Just tell me what you want me to pack up.” He said doing his best not to let the emotion show on his face, which was another thing Scott had gotten good at hiding.

Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed. “Scott, just...maybe it’s just a better idea if I stay here.” He looked up at him. “It’s probably just best for everyone at this point.”

“What am I supposed to tell my Mom when I come home without you?” He asked shaking his head. “We’re family Stiles. You belong with your family. But I can’t force you to see that. If you don’t want to come back with me, you don’t have to. But know this, I’m never going to stop trying to convince you that this person sitting in front of me isn't who you are. You belong with us and you might not see it right now, but eventually you will and when you do I’ll be here.” He walked over to where Stiles sat. “I will always be here.” He said his voice low, but hard. Scott swallowed hard and turned to leave.

Stiles shut his eyes. “Hit me,” he said.

Scott paused turning slowly his eyebrows arched, “Excuse me?”

Stiles rose to his feet. “Hit me,” he repeated. “You’re pissed off and upset, and that’s what guys are supposed to do when they’re pissed off at one another, so just hit me and get over with.”

Scott shook his head, “I’m not just some guy and it’s not what I do. If you’re looking for a fight go somewhere else. I am angry, but I’m angry that you can’t see how incredibly self-destructive this path is. I’m angry because I’m worried about my best friend. But I also love you and I’m glad you’re back, genuinely.” Scott sighed, “But I’m not going to be that guy. I’ll never be that guy. I’ll see you later.” He said quietly heading for the door again.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, to tell him that that wasn't what he’d meant. He knew Scott could never be that guy. Hot tears stung his eyes, but he didn't try to stop him from leaving this time. He watched the door close behind Scott and he sank down onto the edge of the bed once more, flopping back onto it and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He should never have come back here at all.

______

 

Stiles had spent the rest of the morning after Scott left, researching more on daevas and how they were summoned. He couldn't believe that he’d forgotten to tell Scott what he’d found after he’d caught sight of Scott’s mom that morning. The drive had been too short to get into it, and his mind too distracted. And then even more distracted by the gigantic argument -- if you could even call it an argument -- with Scott at the motel.

He’d finished off his pack of cigarettes and then gone out to the preserve, to the Nemeton again, this time spending more time looking at the rest of the trees and plants nearby. The area wasn't healthy in general, but the immediate circumference of the Nemeton was particularly distressed. Definitely not a good thing. And he’d found a few drops of dried blood on an old oak just a few feet away. Whatever had happened there had been bad. And he had a disturbing feeling that he knew what it was, which meant it really wasn't good.

There was never anything good about blood sacrifices.

Leaving the woods behind, he’d climbed behind the wheel of his jeep, intending to go back to the motel and found himself driving to the opposite side of town instead after seeing the small package in the backseat of his jeep. Cora’s birthday present. He’d meant to give it to her the night before, on her actual birthday, and forgotten.

And maybe he just needed to talk to her. Maybe talking to her would help him sort out some of the thoughts rattling around in his mind. It usually did, even if it had been a long time since he’d actually talked to her. He parked his jeep in the parking lot of the Hale’s apartment building and grabbed the package. He hoped Derek wasn't there because with his abrupt exit the previous night -- along with Lydia of course -- he had the distinct impression that he wasn't very happy about Stiles’ sudden reappearance in Beacon Hills. He didn't blame him, really, but if he could keep the awkward and uncomfortable moments of the day down to two, that would be good.

He took the stairs two at a time all the way up to Derek’s loft because other than hiking through the preserve, he hadn't had his daily exercise the last two days. It wasn't a routine he was willing to fall behind in. Too much was at stake if he let himself slip at all.

Reaching out he knocked on the door to the loft. Don’t be Derek. Don’t be Derek. Don’t be Derek, he thought, waiting.

______

 

It was early afternoon and Lydia’s Saturday had been incredibly unproductive and a mass of ridiculously mixed emotions. She sat on the edge of Derek’s bed clad in one of his t-shirts as she used a towel to dry her hair. Lydia glanced toward the open bathroom door and sighed, “Remind me again how a bath and meditation is going to calm me down?” she called out to him.

Derek wrapped a towel around his waist as he spoke, “You said the bath was relaxing," he reminded her, "and the meditation will help you focus your thoughts. Mind and body both need to be relaxed to get rid of all that tension you’re carrying,” and it was a lot, more than she’d had in a while.

Lydia pursed her lips. She knew Derek was right; he never led her wrong when it came to stuff like this. She rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down again. He was right the bath had helped. Lydia stood up and walked over to the small dresser. She glanced at herself in the mirror and ran her hand through her hair. Lydia was in the process of bringing the towel back up to her head when there was a loud knock on the door downstairs.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “Derek, someone’s at the door,” she called out to him.

“I ordered lunch, there’s some in there for when Cora gets back too. Mexican,” he said lightly.

Lydia smiled. He was the perfect friend. Derek was always taking care of everyone, her included, and she actually let him, which was new for her. The only people who she actually let in anymore were Scott and Derek because she knew neither of them would hurt her. “I’ll go grab it,” she heard him mumble something about the money being on the dresser. She glanced over again and sure enough it was there.

Lydia grabbed the money and moved down the spiral staircase. She walked across the loft glancing down as she pulled open the door, “How much do we owe you?” She asked her eyes on the money and not the person at the door.

Stiles had heard footsteps approaching and he relaxed because the steps were definitely too light to be Derek’s. Thank God. He smiled as he heard her unlocking the door and then froze as it opened a second later to reveal Lydia, not Cora, standing there.

She was clad in an oversized shirt that was obviously Derek’s, and nothing but that, hair wet from a recent shower or bath. She was flipping through some money and asking how much they owed.

It all painted a very clear, very unexpected picture in Stiles’ mind. Stiles, who’d learned to be prepared for literally anything that could possibly happen, had now been caught off guard in Beacon Hills for the umpteenth time in just over 24 hours.

Awesome.

Instantly he took a step back, away from the doorway, heart beating a little harder in his chest. She and Derek were together. Danny had said that Lydia and Derek had become good friends, but he’d left out the rest, if he even knew it. He probably didn't. Half a dozen emotions tore through him at seeing her, at the realization he’d come to. Not to mention he’d unintentionally broken his promise to Scott just by showing up where Lydia was. What was one more broken promise in the very long list? He thought tiredly.

“Sorry,” he said, voice hushed when she finally looked up. “I didn’t --” He shook his head, taking another step back.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Stiles standing in front of her and all in a rush it was like every emotion that she’d been feeling lately rushed through her. Seeing him, actually seeing him made her want to throw her arms around him and thank everything in the world that he was back and she hadn't expected to feel that way. But with that came him leaving, and the three weeks after that, that she could barely get out of bed so destroyed by the loss of Allison and him.

Her heartbeat slammed hard in her chest echoing in her ears. With the whirlwind of emotions going through her right then she wouldn't be surprised if she just passed out. Lydia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the sound of Derek’s voice called from inside.

“Lydia what’s wrong?”

She opened her mouth again and still nothing, her eyes still pinned to Stiles. She heard the rush of footsteps and then there was a hand on her arm gently urging her to release the door.

Derek turned to face Stiles and he pursed his lips, “Why are you here?” He asked his tone calm, but the look in his eyes saying there better be a good reason.

Stiles couldn't take his eyes off her, either. At least not until Derek stepped up to the door and blocked her from his view. The look on his face definitely didn't scream Hey Stiles, welcome back. Of course not. It wasn't like they’d ever been friends.

Stiles looked down at the package in his hands and held it up, willing himself to remain calm and detached. “I forgot to give Cora her birthday present,” he said, glad when his voice came out controlled and even.

Derek’s jaw clenched, but he took the gift, “I’ll make sure to give it to her, you can go.” He said his eyebrows moving as he glanced toward the hallway.

The sound of Derek telling Stiles to go snapped Lydia out of her stupor. She reached up curling a hand around his bicep, “Derek,” she said softly.

He glanced over his shoulder at Lydia studying her expression and heartbeat. He angled his head to the side, “You’re sure?” He asked his voice low, not needing anymore words to understand what she wanted.

Lydia swallowed hard, she wasn't sure at all, but she was going to have to face Stiles at some point and after actually seeing him, well the thought of him disappearing right away again sparked a hint of anxiety in her. “I’m sure.”

Derek covered her hand over his arm briefly giving it a slight squeeze before stepping back from the door. He glanced at Lydia, “I’m right upstairs,” he told her knowing he’d hear her if she needed him. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head trying to offer her some kind of comfort from the anxiety he knew she was feeling. He glanced back at Stiles sending him a look before heading for the spiral staircase again.

Stiles couldn't really help the resigned feeling that had settled upon him in the very short moments that had passed between Derek telling him to take a hike and disappearing back upstairs with a warning look. His own heart was beating too fast in his chest and he drew in a breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm his rattled nerves.

“I didn't know you were going to be here,” he tried to explain. “If I’d known, I wouldn't have just shown up.”

Lydia nodded. “It’s okay,” she said doing her best to keep her voice even and her heartbeat steady. She shifted awkwardly before stepping away from the door giving him room to come inside if he wanted to. “Did you want to-” the words trailed off and Lydia’s heartbeat was beating erratically again as she bit her bottom lip.

Stiles swallowed heavily, then shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “I just -- I just came to drop off the gift for Cora and...no, I don’t think…” God he hadn't stammered like this for ages. It would be Lydia Martin who reduced him to that again.

Lydia pursed her lips a spark of anger igniting in her chest. “Of course, gifts those are your things right?” She asked eyebrow arched, the anger a much more familiar feeling than the pain she’d been feeling seconds before. “I didn't think you delivered those in person, guess I just didn't make the cut of people who get face time.” She replied in reference to the gifts, flowers and other things he'd sent to everyone over the past year for various occasions.

Stiles winced involuntarily, looking down. “It’s not like that,” he said quietly, chest tightening painfully.

“No?” Lydia asked crossing her arms over her chest. “Tell me Stiles, what’s it like then?” Her fear and anxiety were fading by the second as anger replaced it. He’d left her. She loved him, was trying to be there for him and he left her without a goodbye. Without even a note, like she wasn't important enough to even be considered. Just like Jackson had left her.

Stiles was silent for a long moment. He was more than familiar with Lydia Martin’s brand of anger and he knew she was pissed. She had every right to be pissed. “I didn't intend to come back. It’s not like I came back for Cora’s birthday,” he told her honestly. “It just happened to be now. I wasn't picking and choosing.”

His words made Lydia’s chest tighten. “Of course you didn't.” She pursed her lips. “You know I tried to tell Scott once that you were never coming back...it was the only fight we had this past year. His faith in you...is unwavering. But I knew,” it was the truth. Something had happened right before she stopped feeling her connection to Stiles, she wasn't sure what, but when that connection broke it was almost like he’d decided he wasn't coming back. Or he didn't want to. Lydia didn't know.

“I knew you’d never step foot in this town again unless you had to. I felt it. That decision...the severing of ties,” her heart clenched. “And yet here you are. These Daevas must be pretty bad if they actually made you come back,” Lydia told him with an arched eyebrow, “Or maybe it’s just your excuse.”

Stiles wanted to step back. To walk away. But he couldn't get his feet to move. “I didn't say that. That I was never coming back. I just meant I hadn't intended to come back now.” That much was the truth, even if he wasn't sure when he would have come back. Maybe she was right. Maybe he wouldn't have come back at all if it wasn't for the daevas. Her feelings were always right.

Stiles started to tell her that yes, the daevas were definitely bad news, but her next comment made him pause. “My excuse for what?” he asked uncertainly, not sure what she was getting at.

Lydia watched him for a minute. He had seemed surprised by her words, but she remembered what she felt. She’d cried herself to sleep for three days after that. It wasn't something she’d easily forget. But by the look of it, it had been a completely unconscious decision. “For coming back because maybe you missed your family as much as they missed you.” She told him simply, arms still crossed over her chest.

Stiles tried to read her expression and he looked down at the floor for a moment. “Lydia, it’s never been about whether I missed anyone or not,” Stiles said softly. “I missed everyone, every single day.”

“So because you missed everyone that excuses you taking off like some kind of bandit in the early morning hours without telling the people who care about you?” Lydia made her mouth into the shape of an ‘O’ “Oh wait, that’s right I forgot, you did tell Scott, my mistake.” She said with an arched eyebrow.

Stiles sighed. “I didn't say that either.” There was no anger in his voice. If she was looking for him to try and defend his actions or try to get her to accept an apology or to fight with her, she was going to be disappointed. “What would have happened if I’d told you, Lydia?” He wondered if she even knew. He sure as hell did. It was the same reason he’d left a video for Scott instead of telling him in person.

Lydia knew exactly what would have happened and she didn't hesitate in her answer. “I would have given you a reason to stay or if you were dead set on leaving, I would have gone with you.” She replied matter-of-factly. “I would have left Beacon Hills and gone with you. So you weren't alone, so I wasn't alone. It would have been selfish and horrible to leave Scott behind by himself with the rest of the pack giving him one more person to lose, but I would have for you.” Lydia met his gaze. The words were true. But they no longer held true. She would not take that kind of leap ever again and definitely not for him.

“Exactly,” Stiles said quietly. He gazed at her for a long moment, guilt heavy on his shoulders. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry that I hurt anyone.” That was true, too. “Scott needed you. The pack needed you.” He’d needed her, too, but he didn't say that. Couldn't say that. He’d worked so hard to get to the point where he didn't need anyone and now it all felt like it was crumbling around him. He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head slightly. “And you needed them.”

“You have no idea what I needed!” Lydia yelled, her anger combining with her grief. Lydia had needed him. She could feel the heaviness of emotions building inside of her, making things including her feelings more potent and it felt like they were suffocating her. “If you did you never would have left.” Her voice was loud and angry, her hand shaking as she jabbed it in his direction.

Stiles flinched at the intensity of the anger in her voice, in her eyes, even if he knew he deserved every bit of it and then some. He took a step back in an almost involuntary reaction as the guilt threatened to choke off his air supply with its force. He rubbed his hands over his face, feeling sick and defeated.

“We all lost her, we all did! And then we had to lose you too! So don’t tell me what I needed or what Scott needed or anyone else, because you don’t-” Her words broke off as her breathing picked up speed, confusion filling her face. Lydia's heart felt like it was going to break right out of her chest as a rush of guilt filled her knocking the wind out of her and making her stumble back a couple of steps. But it wasn't her guilt...it's was Stiles'. Lydia could feel the moisture in her eyes as she tried to get a handle on whatever was happening inside of her. It felt like the emotions inside of her were trying to burst free from her chest.

When she stopped and stumbled backwards something inside of Stiles shifted. Worry and fear replaced some of the other emotions he felt tearing at him. “Lydia?” There was a hint of alarm in his voice.

Lydia gasped her hand clutching her stomach. A wave of nausea hit her, but she didn't feel sick. Her chest felt tight and she stepped back again reaching for the closest piece of furniture to steady her body. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Lydia hadn't felt anything like this since the tunnels under Eichen House the night the Nogitsune had taken her and she was overwhelmed by the emotions and from the people who had died there. The pressure in her chest was building again and she heard feet pounding down the stairs right after Stiles said her name.

Lydia glanced up at Stiles as Derek called out to her from behind. She closed her eyes and when it felt like she was going to pass out she pushed back at the emotions building inside of her shoving them away from her body with a slight scream instead of holding them in.

Derek stopped halfway to her and clutched his chest, his steps faltering at the intense burst of anger and pain that hit him in waves. His chest constricted and it took him a minute to realize she was doing that. “Lydia stop.” He glanced across the room at Stiles. “Do something now!” He snapped as his senses were overwhelmed by a cascade of emotions.

Stiles was frozen in place, mostly because he didn't know what to do for her. He didn't know what the hell was happening. Then Derek was there, yelling at him to do something and he swallowed heavily. He wanted to yell back and demand what it was he was supposed to be doing because he was extremely confused. He reached out and grabbed Lydia by the arms, steadying her in place and wincing, shutting his eyes tightly as his head began to spin.

Lydia felt a spark from the hands on her arms and her heartbeat fluttered. She opened her eyes and met Stiles' gaze. Lydia jerked back from him, “Don’t touch me!” She shouted. There was a grunt from behind her and Derek hit the ground, his knees thudding loudly on the floor before he fell forward pressing one hand to the floor and the other to his chest trying to push away the emotions she was unconsciously shoving at him.

The moment she ordered him to let go of her, Stiles did, stepping back, but not far, watching with wide eyes as Derek dropped down to the ground in apparent pain. It clicked then, in his mind, what was happening. He vaguely remembered reading about it months ago even if there weren't really any other documented cases of it happening.

Lydia glanced at Stiles and then Derek confusion on her face.

Derek grunted “Talk,” his voice was strained, “Calm down, fuck.” He glanced down.

“What’s happening?” Lydia asked panic taking precedence inside of her, the other emotions fading away once she was focused on only one thing. Her chest finally loosened enough for her to take a breath.

Derek rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling once he felt the crushing weight lift off his chest. He was silent for a minute, “Well fuck.”

Lydia blinked her gaze shifting to Stiles. “You don’t know what we went through, is what I was trying to say,” she said finally which was what she’d been trying to say before she had a nervous breakdown. Lydia swallowed hard. “What just happened?”

Stiles swallowed heavily, staring at her, face a little paler than it had been moments before. “Your powers are expanding,” he said after a few seconds. His gaze flickered down to Derek and then back at Lydia. “Whatever you were just feeling…” He hesitated. “You projected it onto Derek.” Possibly the rest of the wolves, too, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if it was a distance thing or if it was because she was so connected to the pack that she was able to affect them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, heart beating a little more quickly in his chest as he sent a message to Scott.

Did anything weird just happen for you? he typed out quickly.

A look of horror crossed Lydia’s face at Stiles words, “No,” she whispered paling slightly. She moved over to Derek kneeling down, guilt filling her chest. Derek's cell phone rang and then Lydia’s. Stiles’ was next, his phone vibrating and then ringing shrilly in his hand.

Stiles grimaced and pressed his phone to his ear. “Scott? You okay?” The fact that he’d answered that quickly told him the answer to the question if it was a distance thing or a pack thing. He forced himself to take a deep breath to calm his own rattled nerves because someone was going to have to stay calm. It had to be him.

Scott was breathing heavy gripping his chest as his Mom said something in the background. He could hear the fear in her voice and he swallowed hard. “What the hell was that. Your dad just called and told me Isaac went down the same time as me in the sheriff’s station. What’s going on is this...is it the daevas?” He asked confused about how that would even happen. But Jesus a few minutes ago he thought he’d been dying a slow painful death by emotions.

Scott paused, emotions…“Oh god,” he whispered, “I have to call Derek,” he said as panic hit him. Emotions were all Lydia.

“Okay, no, it wasn't the daevas. Lydia and Derek are okay.” As okay as they could be anyway. He hesitated, looking over at the couple on the floor and taking a few steps away. “Lydia’s powers are...getting stronger.” He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing Scott wasn't going to be happy that he was around Lydia. “But you might want to check on the others and make sure they’re all okay.” Christ, what if one of them had been driving? Or doing something potentially dangerous? This could have a really bad effect on everyone.

Scott was quiet for a minute his fist clutching at his side. “Why are you with Derek and Lydia? And what exactly caused this little expansion of power?” He asked his voice angry though it was probably just left over from the hurricane of emotions that almost killed him. Maybe he was being dramatic but Jesus if he never felt anything again it would be too soon. “You know what no. I’m going to go make sure everyone is okay. Tell Derek I’m bringing the pack to his apartment.” He said as he straightened up and sighed.

Stiles shut his eyes tiredly at the anger in Scott’s voice, but before he could explain, his friend cut him off. Today, he thought, is utter shit. “I’ll tell him,” he said dully, hanging up a moment later before turning to look at Derek and Lydia, still sitting on the floor. “Scott says he’s rounding everyone up and coming over. You might want to order pizza or something.”

Lydia frowned, “Why?” She shifted and stood holding a hand out to Derek.

Derek winced. He’d been afraid of that. He took it and sighed, “Lydia,” he paused and scratched the back of his head. He glanced at Stiles as she arched an eyebrow at him. “I think this might have been kind of like your scream...where we all hear it,” he told her keeping his voice gentle.

Lydia’s chest tightened and she glanced at Stiles, “Is that true? Did they all...feel what I felt?” She asked a hint of panic in her voice.

Stiles’ chest tightened at the fear in her eyes when she looked at him. He held his hands up, palms toward her. “Take a deep breath,” he said quietly. “It means you’re getting stronger and that’s a good thing. Everyone’s obviously okay or Scott would have felt it otherwise. You all would have.” His voice was gentle, too.

Lydia just stared at him, “And that makes it okay? What-” she paused letting the words die on her lips. What happened to the boy who always knew how to comfort her fears? Who always knew how to make the bad disappear? She was still looking at him for that and the realization hit her hard all at once. Loss resonated within her.

Derek felt the shift in her emotions and he swallowed hard and reached out to her, “Lydia,”

She shook her head and pulled away from him. “I need a minute,” she told him, “You should call Cora and check on her.” She told him knowing Derek would have done it without her words, but giving him something to do so he wouldn't feel like he needed to follow her.

Lydia turned and moved towards the spiral staircase. Derek sighed as he watched her go and then turned to face Stiles.

Stiles watched her go, chest tightening and guilt flickering over his face momentarily before he shifted his attention back to the werewolf in front of him. The man didn't look happy. Then again, he’d never seen Derek Hale look happy, so he supposed that was nothing new, really. “Let me have it,” he said after a moment, pursing his lips.

Derek was quiet for a minute as he sized Stiles up. There was obviously a lot different about him, but there was also quite a bit that was the same. He could clearly sense the guilt coming from him even if it was faint meaning he was trying to either hide it or push it aside. He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

“I don’t think you’re a bad guy, Stiles. I never have, even if it didn't always seem like that.” He paused giving him a moment to digest that, “And I think you've have a rough year even since before you left.” He added. “But you did leave. You made that choice and I’m not saying it was right or wrong because no one can know that, but you,” he pointed out.

“But time didn't just stop here when you left. And what you left behind, the people, your family, they were broken. Some of them still are.” He said quietly. “But the entire pack has had close to a year to mend, to work on rebuilding their lives, something you would have absolutely been a part of if you were here. But you weren't.” He said taking a step closer.

“And if you come back now, worm your way in and leave again...if you break the people I care about even unintentionally we’re going to have a really big problem.” Scott, Cora, Lydia, the pack they were like his family and that’s something Derek hadn't had in a very long time. It was something he didn't want to lose.

“Be straight with Scott because he’s missed you since the second you left and I’m not sure how he’ll take you leaving again.” He told him knowing Scott never would. “And Lydia,” he pursed his lips, “She and Scott will never tell you what the first three weeks were like after you left. How she couldn't get out of bed or how the only thing that kept Scott functioning was trying to help Lydia.” his chest tightened.

“If you come back you better be damn sure you’re never leaving again. You’re a part of this pack and you probably shouldn't have left to begin with. We grieve together.” He told him matter-of-factly knowing that him saying those words would probably surprise Stiles. But then again there was a lot that had changed with Derek over the course of the past year as well.

That wasn't what Stiles had expected from Derek. He’d half expected the man to punch him in the face or slam him into a wall or something. Actually that would have felt better than the words he spoke. “I didn't assume that time had stopped. I never once thought that would be true.” He was more than aware of the things that had been happening to his friends. His family. And contrary to popular belief, he wasn't really that self-centered. He’d left so that they could move on. So that they could heal. His reappearance had reopened a wound that hadn't even fully closed yet, and maybe he shouldn't have come back, but the magnetic pull he’d felt toward Beacon Hills after his dream hadn't left him much choice.

“I’m not planning to worm my way in,” he said honestly. He hadn't come back for that, even if he felt them all working their way into his heart and mind and soul again in ways he hadn't intended. In ways he hadn't wanted. “I came back to help, Derek. Because the thing that’s here…”

Stiles looked away, out the window. “It’s not like anything we've ever dealt with before.” That wasn't entirely true. It shared a lot of striking similarities to the Nogitsune, but he was afraid to utter that out loud. What does everyone have and no one can lose? A shadow. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and exhaled, shoving the memory out of his head the best that he could. “I might be the world’s biggest asshole, and maybe I’m a shitty friend, but I still don’t want any of you to get hurt, or worse.” And if there was a way for him to stop that from happening, any way to stop that from happening, he was damn sure going to do it. He owed them that much.

Derek shook his head, “No, what you are is an idiot,” he took another step closer to Stiles, “You should be doing everything in your power to worm your way back in.” He said his voice angry, “You should be down on your fucking knees thanking everything and anything that you have people who love you the way the people in Beacon Hills do.” He snapped.

“You should be apologizing and figuring out what it would take to mend the relationships you've built because every single one of the people you left behind still loves you,” he said his voice lower now, not wanting Lydia to hear him talking. “You don’t realize how fucking lucky you are, how some people would give anything for the kind of connections you have. The family and friends...and that’s what worries me. That you can’t see it’s worth fighting for.”

He pointed to the stairs, “She is worth fighting for. Scott...your parents this pack. It’s all worth fighting for and if somehow you leaving here made you lose sight of that then there is something fundamentally wrong.” he said shaking his head and stepping back running a hand down his neck.

Stiles stared out the window as Derek spoke, his words harsh and angry. He swallowed heavily at the accusations, listening without interrupting as the older man spoke. He forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to calm the swell of emotions he was feeling. “You've got it all backwards, Derek,” he said after a long moment. “You think I left because I didn't think the people I love are worth fighting for? Is that what you really think?” He turned his head and looked at him, his voice deadly calm and quiet.

“Because I left for the exact opposite reason.” He turned, heading for the door and not giving Derek a chance to respond. He paused when he reached the door, jaw tightening a little bit. “You don’t know me. You've never known me.” He stepped out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, heading down the stairs even as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes with shaking hands.

Lydia came downstairs hesitantly when she heard the door slam. She glanced at the door than at Derek. “He left?” She asked not entirely sure why disappointment filled her chest. Of course he left. He hadn't wanted to stick around in the beginning.

“He’s still here. He’s just outside.” Derek’s jaw was tense, but he exhaled slowly and turned to look at her. “Are you okay?”

Lydia nodded even as tears gathered in her eyes. “Yeah,” she was quiet for a minute her heart clenching in her chest. “I still love him,” she whispered. Lydia didn't think she’d ever said the words out loud before not to anyone who wasn't Scott even after all this time, but after the last half hour it was abundantly clear. She was pissed and she didn't trust him and honestly she didn't really like whoever this person he had become was. But...she loved him and that wasn't going to change, which only made it all hurt that much more.

Derek's expression shifted to concern as he moved over to stand in front of her, reaching out and pulling her into his arms. “I know,” he said quietly.

“I’m really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean--you shouldn't have had to feel that.” Lydia told him as she wrapped her arms around him. She was feeling so out of control and guilty and what she wanted she couldn't have. Ever since Stiles had left her emotions had been all over the place, the balance she'd had once was gone and even with Scott and Derek's help over the past year, Lydia was still emotionally unstable at times.

Lydia felt like Stiles didn't even know her anymore and all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay like he used to. Maybe it was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help it. Lydia was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even realize she had started crying, the sound carrying through the room, everything else silent around them.

Derek sighed softly, rubbing her back and holding her close as she cried. “It’s not your fault,” he told her, resting his chin on top of her head. One thing was for sure. Whether Stiles intended to stay in Beacon Hills or not, he wasn't leaving until he either told Derek where to look for more information on banshee abilities, or he told them every single thing he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott killed the engine on his bike right as the twins pulled their bikes into spots near his. He waited for Isaac to dismount before following him off and hanging the helmet on the handle. He glanced around and spotted Stiles near the stairs smoking. He sighed and shook his head turning to Isaac and arching a brow at the small cut on his head. “You’re sure you’re alright?” He asked as they started walking towards the stairs.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Isaac assured him. “It’ll heal in a few more minutes.” He patted Scott on the back, turning and following his gaze to the stairwell in front of the building. His eyebrows shot up. “He’s smoking?” There was surprise in his voice.

Scott pursed his lips. “He is.” He said simply changing the subject. “When we get upstairs let’s try not to bombard Lydia too much. She’s probably going to be really upset that this happened.” He said quietly spotting Cora coming over from the other side of the parking lot. “Hey Cora,” Scott called out, “You okay?” He asked just checking in. She’d text him back saying she was fine, but still.

“I’d be a lot more fine if I hadn’t collapsed in the middle of jogging in the woods,” she responded, clearly annoyed.

Isaac looked at her sympathetically. “I was at the sheriff’s station. They thought I was having a seizure.”

Cora sent him a sympathetic look and patted him on the back, “That blows.” She said as she rounded the staircase and spotted Stiles. Her eyes turned to slits and a look of disgust covered her face. She stepped forward plucking the cigarette out of Stiles’ hand, dropping it to the ground, and slamming her boot on it twisting the toe on the ground.

She grinned. “Much better. I didn’t expect to find you here,” she commented lightly, “But I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

Scott watched their interaction and wondered briefly how exactly Cora and Stiles seemed so close.

Stiles only looked mildly perturbed by her actions when he looked up at her, like he’d been expecting it. “Just admit you want your birthday present,” he responded, a hint of wryness in his tone.

Cora snorted, “Of course I want my gift.” She said obviously.

Isaac looked between them uncertainly and then looked at Scott, tensing a little, annoyed.

Scott placed a calming hand on Isaac’s shoulder sensing his annoyance. “Stiles,” he said interrupting their conversation, “Where’s Lydia?” He asked softly.

Stiles turned his attention from Cora to Scott, not surprised by the look of annoyance on Isaac’s face. “Upstairs,” he answered, looking past Scott to where Kira had just pulled up in her car, escorted toward the building with Ethan and Aiden.

Isaac pursed his lips, moving past them on the stairs and heading into the building silently.

Cora watched him go with arched eyebrows, “What’s his issue?” She asked curiously and maybe with a hint of concern.

Scott sighed, he had an idea, but he was going to keep that to himself. “I think we’re all a little on edge,” he told her. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt Kira near and smiled holding out his hand to her as he glanced between the twins. “You guys alright?”

Kira smiled softly as she slid her hand into his and squeezed it gently. She could feel his tension all the way in the parking lot. She glanced at Stiles and Cora. “Hey guys.”

Stiles’ expression softened momentarily at the look on Scott’s face when he spotted Kira and watched as she reached out and took his hand. “Hey,” he greeted her quietly.

Aiden scowled in response to Scott’s question. “Great,” he responded, moving past them and into the building.

Ethan pursed his lips, giving Scott an apologetic look. “Sorry, he’s...Aiden.”

Scott nodded and reached out patting Ethan on the back with his free hand, “You don’t need to apologize for your brother, but thanks for always trying to help out.” He said with a smile before gently tugging Kira towards the stairs, “You guys coming?” He glanced over his shoulder to Stiles and Cora.

The pair exchanged a look before Stiles rose to his feet, glancing sideways at Ethan. “Hey.”

Ethan smiled faintly. “Hey.”

Stiles took note of the tension in Cora’s body the moment the twins had shown up and he reached out hesitantly and gave her arm a quick squeeze before withdrawing his hand and following Scott and Kira. He had a feeling this was going to be a long, tension-filled meeting.

Aiden was the first one through the door and he didn’t bother knocking. He left it open behind him for the others. He glanced around frowning until he spotted Derek. His frown then upgraded to a scowl. “Where is she?” He asked right as Isaac entered the room hands in his pockets.

He glanced up at Aiden’s angry words and frowned.

“She’ll be down in a minute,” Derek responded evenly, pinning him with a look. He shifted his gaze to Isaac. “Hey. We ordered Mexican. There’s some in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” The food had arrived while they were waiting for the rest of the pack.

A moment later, Kira and Scott walked in through the open door, followed closely by Stiles, Cora and Ethan.

“Mexican food in the kitchen,” Derek repeated, nodding his head toward it slightly.

Scott pressed a kiss to Kira’s head, “I’ll be right back I’m just going to go talk to Derek really quick,” he said with a smile.

Isaac paused by them and nodded towards the kitchen, “I’d be happy to escort you to get some food,” he joked holding an elbow out to Kira trying not to look over at Cora and Stiles even as he wondered what the hell was going on with them.

Kira smiled at Scott and looked up at Isaac. “Thank you,” she said with a bright grin, sliding her arm through his and letting him lead her into the kitchen.

Isaac brought Kira over to the food and handed her a plate.

Cora grabbed a plate too as she nudged Stiles, “I’m starving,” she said as she starting picking at things. She held out a plate to him, “Mexican,” she deadpanned with a smirk.

Stiles made a face at her, shaking his head just a little as he took the plate from her. “My favorite,” he responded wryly.

Ethan moved over to them as well keeping his distance from Cora as he too reached for a plate. Aiden stayed in the living room though, plopping down on one of the chairs as he waited for Lydia to come down. He watched Scott approach Derek and studied them as they moved over to the large window.

Scott looked at Derek and then out the window. “What happened?” he asked almost inaudibly, even though he knew that all the other werewolves in the place could hear if they wanted to. “Is she okay?”

Derek pursed his lips. “Not really.” He was silent for a minute. “He came by looking for my sister. I’m sorry,” he glanced at Scott, “I didn’t realize they were so close. I had no idea he’d be seeking her out or I would have stayed with Lydia at her place.” He told him and then sighed.

“I told him to go, but,” he paused, “She wanted to talk to him. She was lost the minute she opened the door.” He admitted. Derek had heard the way her heart had practically skipped a beat and beneath the pain, shock and anger he’d felt from her, there had been genuine relief and even a bit of elation at seeing Stiles.

Scott sighed softly. “I didn’t think to say anything to him about coming over here, so I’m sorry. I told him not to go around her,” he admitted. “He said he wouldn’t, but he obviously didn’t know that you two are…” He shrugged. And he hadn’t really known that Stiles was as close to Cora as they appeared to be, because when the hell had that even happened? Nothing about this new version of Stiles made any sense to him even with the things that he did know now. The pieces just didn’t add up to make a complete puzzle and he wondered exactly how much there was he still didn’t know.

He wondered if Stiles would be around long enough for him to even try and find out.

Derek slipped his hands in his pockets, “It’s fine. How could either of us know,” he said his tone holding a bitter edge to it. “I didn’t want to eavesdrop so I’m not entirely sure what set her off, but one minute they were talking and then she started screaming at him. Full on yelling.” Derek tensed beside Scott.

“And when she stopped abruptly all hell broke loose. I felt her panic, her heart was beating so fast…I was nervous. By the time I came downstairs I was almost at her side when it happened. She closed her eyes and Scott, it’s like I saw the ripple of emotion fan out around her before it slammed into me.” He made a face.

“What Lydia feels...everything that goes on inside of her, well she’s equipped to deal with it or she will be once she learns how to control it, but we’re not.” Derek knew Scott understood what he was saying. They needed to find a way to deal with this new development and help her control it or it could be dangerous for all of them including her.

Scott shut his eyes, leaning against the wall of windows. So Stiles had been the one that upset Lydia. He’d kind of suspected it as soon as Stiles had texted him and then he’d returned the call. This was why he hadn’t wanted the two of them around each other until Stiles decided whether or not he was going to stay in Beacon Hills. He knew that Lydia’s emotions had been getting the best of her lately.

And looking at his best friend, at how self-destructive and as broken as he was, wasn’t any easier than thinking about Lydia carrying that kind of weight around. “Okay,” he murmured. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Okay, we’ll figure this all out, and we’ll find a way to get her abilities under control. Stiles said they’d expanded.” He pursed his lips, glancing up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He reached out and squeezed Derek’s arm before moving toward the spiral staircase. “Hey.” His voice was quiet, calm as he held his hand out toward her.

Lydia took it immediately and stepped into his personal space. “Scott I’m so sorry, is everyone okay?” She asked softly as she met his gaze. She felt terrible that she hurt the people she was supposed to be helping.

Scott didn’t mind her being in his personal space. He didn’t mind any of the pack being in his personal space, really. It was part of being an alpha. “It’s okay,” he said gently. “Everyone’s fine. It’s not your fault. And we’re gonna figure it out. Okay?” He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Lydia took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” She said even though she wasn’t convinced. “I’m going to get some water.” She said squeezing his hand gently and shifted out of his arms to walk into the main part of the loft.

Derek walked over to Scott as he watched her go, “She misses him, and it’s only gotten stronger since she saw him. The more time passes, the more she feels it.” he said keeping his voice low as his gaze traveled to the kitchen where everyone was getting food. “I can feel the pull...I don’t think you’ll be able to keep her away from him now.” He told Scott.

Scott swallowed heavily, watching as Lydia headed away from them and then shifting his gaze to Stiles. “I know,” he admitted just as quietly. Because he felt the exact same way, even if it was a different type of love he felt for Stiles.

Derek nodded. He hesitated and then patted his back gently. “If anyone can bring him back from the royal fucking mess he is, it’s you and Lydia.” He told him before dropping his hand and stepping forward his eyes falling on his sister talking to Stiles.

Scott reached out and laid a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I don’t think there’s anything going on like you’re thinking.” His voice was quiet. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he wasn’t getting the sense from Stiles or Cora that they’d ever crossed that kind of line.

“You’re probably right. I still don’t like it.” Derek paused, “A couple of years ago I would have put up a fuss about them being friends. But it would have been for show because I know how good of a friend he can be and Cora deserves a friend like that in her life. But now...I can’t read him and that worries me.” He admitted. 

Scott glanced at him sideways. Truth be told, he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of Derek finding out what kind of stuff that Stiles had gotten into in the last year, and he was pretty sure he was far from having the whole story. “I know,” he said instead. “If…” He hesitated. “If something happens that I need to do something drastic, I may need you to take over the pack for awhile.”

Derek’s head jerked towards Scott, “What does that mean?” He asked his brows drawing together with worry, “Scott, I, this isn’t my pack it’s yours.”

“Easy. I mean temporarily,” he said quietly, meeting his eyes. “Because I’m not letting him just take off again without a fight.” His jaw tightened.

Derek pursed his lips, but nodded. “I have your back. You know that.” He said quietly as he watched everyone starting to move towards the couches. Lydia was standing near Kira and Isaac who were flanking her on each side and Derek couldn’t help the tug of his lips. “I wonder if-” his words died on his lips when he heard Aiden’s angry voice boom through the living room making him tense beside Scott.

“There you are,” Aiden stood up glaring at Lydia.

Lydia sighed, “I really don’t have the patience for your diatribe tonight, I’m tired and just tired.” She said simply.

“Well maybe if you didn’t spend your spare time-”

“Don’t,” Ethan’s voice held warning in it. He wasn’t sure what his brother’s problem was. He knew Aiden didn’t love Lydia. Sure he liked her, but Ethan had a feeling it had more to do with wounded pride, which was a hot issue with Aiden. He felt he was better than Derek and Stilinski and took it as a personal insult that Lydia didn’t start things up with him again after Stiles left.

Aiden glared at his brother. “Why not?” He motioned over to Stiles, “It’s not like he doesn’t have eyes. And it’s not like all of us are idiots.” He turned to Lydia, “Maybe if you focused more on your growing powers instead of other things you wouldn’t be almost killing all of us with your crazy emotions.” He snapped.

Lydia tried not to wince at his words, but it was hard. “What I do with my personal time is none of your concern Aiden. And I didn’t mean to- it was an accident,” she said her words faltering. “I would never hurt any of you. Even you and you actually deserve it.”

Aiden stepped forward and Derek followed suit. He arched an eyebrow, “Are you crazy?” He inquired calmly, the look in his eyes telling Aiden to stay exactly where he was.

Scott took a step forward too and Isaac shifted towards Lydia.

Aiden shook his head, “So I’m the bad guy? She nearly kills us all because, who even knows why and I’m the bad guy?”

“You are so far out of line right now,” Isaac informed him, jaw clenching as he glared at Aiden. “Can we just get rid of him?” He looked at Scott. “Let’s take a vote.”

“Okay everyone just calm down,” Scott said, taking a deep breath even if his annoyance level was already skyrocketing. “Lydia didn’t do anything intentionally and you know she wouldn’t.” He gave Aiden a look of warning.

Stiles’ expression was a blank slate as he leaned back against the far wall of the room by himself, arms folded across his chest. He wasn’t surprised by Aiden’s anger in the least. The guy had always been quick-tempered and as far as Stiles was concerned, an asshole. This wasn’t news. He knew Scott was doing his best to give the guy a second chance because that was what Scott did, even if a second chance wasn’t deserved in a lot of cases. The tension in the room, however, was palpable.

Even Cora looked pissed off at Aiden for his comments about Lydia. “Of course she didn’t. He’s just pissed he’s not at the top of her to do list these days.”

Lydia’s face screwed up at Cora’s words. “While I appreciate the vote of confidence your complete and utter lack of tact needs work,” she quipped because if she didn’t joke about it she might just scream, which also would not be good.

Aiden set his glare on Cora, “You have no idea what you’re talking about little girl,” he could feel the growl in his throat as he shifted his body towards her.

Scott tensed when Aiden stepped forward, jaw tightening as he felt the escalating tension in the room.

Lydia stepped in his line of sight and pressed her hand against his chest just intending to move him back a bit, “You leave her alone.” She snapped. Lydia remembered all too well how Aiden had attacked Cora in the locker room. Sure Cora wasn’t her favorite person, but she was Derek’s sister and in general she didn’t deserve to be treated that way.

“I don’t need you to defend me either, for the record,” Cora responded, giving Lydia a look and then looking back at Aiden. “I kicked your ass when you were an alpha. What do you think I can do to you now that you’re not?”

Stiles pursed his lips, gaze shifting from his best friend who was looking somewhere between pissed off and worried, to Cora and Lydia who both looked pissed off, to Aiden who looked really pissed off while everyone else seemed tense and uncomfortable. And all too used to this kind of thing.

“And I’ll be more than happy to help her take you apart,” Isaac informed Aiden, eyes flashing yellow for the briefest of moments.

Lydia sighed at Cora’s words and then Isaac’s, “Guys stop it, all of you. We can’t keep doing this, fighting with each other only makes things worse and we have bigger things-” She didn’t notice Aiden’s eyes flashing back at Isaac until his hand tightened around her wrist, “Owe Aiden, you’re hurting me,” she whispered as she tried to tug her hand back from his chest. Ethan gripped his brother’s shoulder tightly and Lydia let out a small noise that she tried to stifle.

She was very aware of the anger coming from Scott, Isaac, Derek and Cora. She could practically feel it and it made something stir inside of her. Her breathing was picking up speed and she tried to step back again, but Aiden was still gripping her wrist too tightly for her to step away.

Scott started to move forward, but didn’t have a chance to get any closer.

Because Stiles beat him there, his eyes dark and narrowed. Dangerous. “Back up,” he said, voice dripping with venom, a mixture of familiar emotions stirring inside of him. “Now.” It wasn’t a request.

Aiden angled his head towards Stiles and smirked. “Look at you coming to your girlfriend’s rescue,” His eyebrows drew up, “Oh, that’s right,” he leaned into Stiles, “She’s too busy fucking Derek to be your girlfriend.” He knew how much Stiles cared about Lydia it had been clear when they were together.

“Stop it,” Lydia whispered, guilt churning in her stomach as she felt the same surge of emotion from earlier start building inside of her again. Her heart slammed against her chest and she was taking short shallow breaths.

Aiden glared at her, “I’m not afraid of him,” he looked back at Stiles, “You think coming back here looking the way you do and acting like you don’t give a fuck is going to intimidate me?” He asked his voice getting deeper as his eyes glowed.

Stiles sneered at him, stepping into his personal space, not caring about his yellow glowing eyes. He wasn’t scared of Aiden. He wasn’t scared of much of anything anymore. He heard Scott’s voice behind him, warning him and he knew in about two seconds his best friend was going to put himself between Stiles and Aiden the way he had on more than one occasion.

“I said back up,” Stiles responded, letting the energy inside of him take over and watching with satisfaction as Aiden let go of Lydia’s wrist and took a step backwards, eyes turning normal again. He took another step toward the guy, jabbing his finger against Aiden’s chest. “If you ever lay a finger on anyone else in this pack out of anger again, you’re gonna have reason to be intimidated because you have no idea what I can do.”

The entire room was still and silent.

“Now sit down and shut the fuck up unless someone speaks to you. Are we clear?” Stiles snarled.

Scott’s eyes widened as he stared at his best friend, mouth slightly agape not sure what the hell had just happened. He looked dangerous, lethal even.

Derek stood beside Scott his eyes on Stiles, surprise filling his chest and yet he couldn’t help the slight smirk pulling at his lips at the way Aiden was practically cowering in the seat. It had been months in the making, eight to be exact. He needed to be put in his place and apparently Stiles of all people was doing that.

Isaac stood beside Kira and during the process of Stiles yelling at Aiden he’d backed up at least two paces taking Kira with him. What the actual fuck, was the only thing going through Isaac’s head.

Realization crossed Ethan’s face and he swallowed hard, well that was an interesting turn of events.

Cora smirked in Stiles direction. Her gaze shifted to Lydia and the smirk slowly left her face. “Stiles,” her tone held a hint of uncertainty in it as she tried to draw his attention to the problem at hand now that Aiden seemed to be neutered for the moment.

Stiles glared at Aiden for another few seconds before letting the energy curl back into his own body, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath before he turned to look at Cora, following her gaze to Lydia’s pale face. Shit. “Lydia, look at me,” he said softly, moving so he was right in front of her, though he didn’t dare reach out and touch her.

Lydia closed her eyes, the direct opposite of what he’d asked her to do. She felt the emotions building inside of her again and it was getting hard to breath. She shifted back her heartbeat turning erratic as fear swept through her. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. Her eyes flew open and she met his gaze, “Stiles,” she whispered his name the fear there clear as her chest grew heavier.

The fear in her voice urged him forward even though the last time he’d touched her when she was like this, it had made things worse. He hesitated for a second, reaching out and laying his hands on her shoulders very, very lightly. “Breathe,” he whispered, expression softening. “You’re okay. Everything’s okay, Lydia. Just breathe.”

Lydia’s hand jerked out and she had every intention of pushing him away, but her hand did the opposite inside, curling into his shirt as she sucked in a sharp breath and then let it out slowly, her body gravitating closer to him without her permission. She let her eyes close again and focused on the sound of his voice. She felt a different emotion building in her chest as the tension released around her body.

Warmth pooled inside of her, seeping into her skin and despite the fact that her eyes were closed she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Stiles’ chest tightened as started to cry. He shifted closer, hesitantly sliding his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. “It’s okay,” he murmured against her hair. His cheek rested against her temple and he closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

Lydia pulled in a quick breath when his arms slid around her. Her heart jumped in her chest clear as day to anyone who could actually hear it. She shifted her hand sliding it down his chest, he felt different, more solid and yet at the same time, exactly the same.

Her hand wrapped around him returning the hug, fingers sliding against the back of his shirt. Lydia melted into his arms like she never left them. Her other hand gripped his midsection as she tilted her chin up so it was resting near his shoulder.

Lydia closed her eyes as the storm passed, her emotions settling without fault. The expression on her face more relaxed than it had been in over a year.

Isaac was starting to get more than a little weirded out because he honestly had no idea what in the hell was happening. First Stiles had gone alpha on Aiden until the former actual alpha wolf had cowered and sat down in a chair without another word after eight months of nothing but a lot of words and threats of violence. Then Lydia looked like she was going to have some kind of nervous breakdown and the guy’s anger had vanished almost instantly as he turned to her and calmed her down two seconds after he’d been sure that Stiles was about to take Aiden’s head right off his body with his bare hands.

Seriously. What. The. Fuck.

The whirlwind change of emotions in the room was a little overwhelming and Isaac leaned back against the wall, glancing sideways at Kira, completely weirded out. When he looked at Scott, Scott looked as bewildered as he felt, and he was glad to know he wasn’t the only one who had no idea what in the world had actually just happened.

Cora came to stand beside Isaac glancing briefly at her brother before her gaze returned to Stiles and Lydia with Aiden and Ethan still sitting on the couch.

Scott took a step forward and then another few steps until he was a few feet in front of his best friend and Lydia. “Is she okay now?” He asked and even though his voice was quiet it sounded through the room.

Stiles knew the question was meant for him and he didn’t pull away from Lydia when he answered. “Yeah.” His voice was quieter than Scott’s even and it had already begun to dawn on Stiles what was going on. Something that never once occurred to him before, because it had never happened before. He swallowed hard, slowly sliding a hand up her back to keep contact with her as he drew away so he could look at her. “Okay?” he whispered.

Lydia met his gaze, “Yes,” she mumbled her hand still gripping his midsection her body relaxing at his touch. God, she was starved for him. She wanted to cry, but for once it wasn’t because everything hurt. It was because it finally felt like she was exactly where she belonged. Warmth spread through her body where his hand slid up and down her back and for a minute she wished he could feel what she was feeling right now. The quiet calm of everything settling inside of her. The inner peace that had destroyed the chaos in her mind. It was him. It had always been him, she just hadn’t realized it until it was too late.

______

 

Scott closed Kira’s door and waved a tired smile on his face as she pulled out of the spot and headed home. He let out a short breath and sighed. Ethan and Aiden were gone. Isaac had been sufficiently freaked out and so he’d gone home to process things and Cora as far as he could tell was upstairs with Derek and Lydia. It was late and the air was growing colder.

He let out a long breath and turned away from the parking lot heading back towards the alcove near the stairs where his best friend was standing. Scott wasn’t going to lie, he had been a little freaked out too, but not out of fear, out of the fact that he had no idea what the hell was going on. Scott closed the distance between him and Stiles quickly. “Stiles,” he hesitated, “We need to talk about what happened,” he said calmly.

Stiles stood silently at the entrance of the apartment building, face pale. He swallowed heavily as he struggled to process everything that had transpired in the last couple of hours. Getting through the pack meeting after realizing what was happening had been difficult, but he’d told them his theory; that there had been a sacrifice at the Nemeton. Whether it was human or animal, he had no idea. Either way blood sacrifice at a powerful tree stump only led to very bad things. They all knew it from very personal experience.

He’d gone on to explain that Lydia’s powers were expanding, that it was rare from what he knew, and that he’d do more extensive research in the vicinity of immediately. But he was going to have to sleep first because he felt completely drained. Like every bit of him was used up. He didn’t even have the energy to light a cigarette. He didn’t even want one.

He blinked slowly, taking a breath when Scott approached, hesitant but firm when he spoke. He was pretty sure only Scott had the ability to pull that one off. He rubbed his hands over his face, nodding slightly and slowly descending the steps, moving toward his jeep silently in response, digging his keys out of his pocket and handing them to his best friend wordlessly.

Scott took the keys from him and hesitated before turning and heading over to the jeep glancing over his shoulder to make sure his friend was following him. He unlocked the doors, tugged the driver’s side open and stepped into the car, pulling the door shut behind him and then leaning against the familiar seat waiting for his friend to do the same.

A moment later found Stiles sitting in the passenger seat of his own vehicle -- something that happened only a handful of times since he’d learned to drive. He stared blankly out the windshield, breathing a little unsteady, which once upon a time had been his norm. It hadn’t been his norm for a long time now. He shut his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Scott let his head roll against the seat’s headrest until he was facing Stiles. “Why?” He asked quietly, genuinely confused. Stiles had managed to do in a matter of minutes what Scott had been trying to do for months. He wasn’t angry, he just didn’t know how his best friend had done that or what was going on and he needed to know.

Stiles raked a shaking hand through his hair, struggling to find the words to explain all the reasons he was sorry. “You mean aside from the fact I’m pretty sure I scared the living shit out of at least half your pack?” He was almost surprised by the familiar bite of sarcasm that sprang up that easily from his own mouth.

The corner of Scott’s mouth twitched as he watched his friend. He still wasn’t used to how freely Stiles was with the cursing, but they were just words. He could get used to it. “You did, which really for me is great because now I don’t have to do it.” He said simply with a slight shrug. Scott didn’t like having to put people in their place, but he would do it if necessary.

Stiles blinked a couple of times and turned his head to look at Scott to see if he was serious. He opened his mouth to respond and then shut it again, not even sure how to respond to that. “How are you not freaking out right now?”

Scott tilted his head, “Honestly? I’m not sure. I don’t know why you were able to do what you did and I want to know,” he said pointedly, “But,” he swallowed hard, “This is this first night I haven’t felt a fracture among the pack.” He told his friend quietly. “They’re all calm for the moment...even Lydia and honestly I can’t remember the last time I haven’t felt her pain. It’s a constant thing inside of me, always there so much so that’s it’s like a part of me,” he told his friend. “But tonight it’s gone and for the first time in a long time it’s just me and I feel good.” He said with half a smile.

Stiles studied Scott, feeling some of his own tension and anxiety and maybe even a tiny bit of guilt easing from his body. He leaned his head back against the headrest, falling silent for a moment as he drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “I think that maybe we have a lot to talk about,” he said almost inaudibly. He shut his eyes. “Can you drive me home, Scott?”

Scott watched Stiles for a minute holding back the smile on his face, “Yeah, I can do that dude.” He leaned forward and turned the car on before shifting it into gear. “And we definitely have a lot to talk about.” He said as he backed up the jeep and then pulled out into the parking lot.

______

 

Lydia shifted her eyes fluttering opened as a chill slid over her body. She frowned at the sight of the darkened sky above her. She could feel something soft and wet beneath her and when Lydia slowly sat up she realized it was grass. “What the hell?” She mumbled as she stood, the material of her short black nightgown blowing around her in the cool breeze.

Lydia turned around, her pulse quickening as she tried to figure out what was going on. She moved barefoot through the woods her heartbeat speeding up as she continued walking and the area around her became familiar. The sound of branches snapping behind her made her pause. Lydia glanced over her shoulder and a low growl sounded. “No,” she whispered.

Fear shot through her and she took off, her feet moving as fast as they could, leaves crushing beneath her feet. A cool wind whipped at her face as she pushed herself harder, the sound of growling behind her getting louder.

“Scott!” Lydia screamed his name.

She stumbled, but righted herself and kept going. Lydia could see a light in the distance and she ran for it, her legs tired, feet hurting and cut from the uneven ground. Hot breathe licked the back of her legs and before she knew what was happening her body was hurtling in the air. She screamed landing with a hard thud against something wooden.

Lydia winced, pain stretching across her back as she sat up and another spark of fear tore through her when she realized where she was. The nemeton. Her body was sprawled on top of the tree stump and she scrambled to get up and off of it, but before she could several shadows appeared around her, growling and echoing around the quiet area around her. She could smell their rancid breath and then one of them was above her, she opened her mouth to scream, but before it even came out she felt claws dig into the flesh of her stomach.

Lydia’s body arched in pain, a scream finally tearing from her throat as her eyes burst open, the feel of soft sheets beneath her sweat soaked body bringing her back to reality. She struggling against something --no someone-- grabbing at her. She was twisted in the sheets and when she shifted again pain ripped through her stomach and side. Lydia let out a distressed cry finally snapping out of it enough to realize it was Derek struggling to get her to stop moving.

“Lydia. Lydia,” Derek shouted, fear rippling through him. When she finally stopped moving, he was staring down at her with wide eyes, realizing he smelled blood. And he quickly reached out flipping on the bedside lamp and staring at her as he saw that her shirt was stained with blood.

Lydia dropped her hand to her stomach and winced, “Oh god it hurts,” She tried to sit up and a sharp pain tore through her body. Lydia felt something warm and wet on her hand and when she lifted it; her palm was covered in blood. “My dream, I,” her words cut off as she winced again, her heart slamming against her chest, fear bubbling up inside of her.

“Breathe,” he instructed, sliding his hand up to rest against her arm, black veins sliding up his arm instantly. “Tell me about the dream.” He used his other hand to cover the wound in her stomach to stop the bleeding.

Some of the pain eased and Lydia took a short breath and then another. “The daevas,” she told him letting out a shaky breath. “Chasing me through the woods.” Lydia licked her lips and blinked. “The nemeton.” She whispered. “I was on the nemeton.”

There was a noise near the door, “What is with all the screaming?” Cora asked annoyed, still half asleep.

“Cora, go into the bathroom and get the first aid kit,” Derek said, gritting his teeth as he focused on taking Lydia’s pain. “Hurry please.”

She frowned but did as he asked moving quickly to the bathroom banging through cabinets until she found the first aid kit. It looked brand new and she briefly wondered why her brother had gotten one when they healed fast enough not to need one.

Cora hurried back into the bedroom and was assaulted with the coppery tang of blood. She moved closer to the bed and her eyes widened slightly. Why the hell hadn’t she smelled that before? She ripped open the plastic around the first aid kit and then opened it and placed it down, “What the hell happened?”

“Her dream manifested itself,” Derek said grimly. He looked up at her with worried eyes. “The wounds aren’t too deep. I don’t think she needs stitches but we need to get a hold of Scott.”

Cora nodded, “I’ll call him.” She started to walk out of his room and then paused, “Should I tell him to bring Stiles?”

Derek grimaced involuntarily and looked down at the redhead. “Lydia, do you want us to call Scott and Stiles?”

“Just Scott,” She said swallowing hard.

Cora nodded and left to grab her phone. Lydia glanced at Derek as he cleaned the wound. “Is it bad?” She asked closing her eyes for a minute. She felt a little lightheaded and she figured that it was a mixture of shock and blood loss. Lydia was pretty sure she heard Derek say something about not needing stitches, so it couldn’t be that bad.

Derek looked down at her worriedly, wondering if he was wrong about the wound not being too deep. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

“I don’t like hospitals.” Lydia said immediately. “Tell me something...does it look bad? Do you think it will scar?” She shifted her head and sighed. “My bikini wearing days are over aren’t they?” She asked with a dramatic sigh trying to draw the tension out of Derek. Lydia winced slightly when the sigh pulled at her wound.

Despite his worry a smile tugged his lips upwards. “You’re still beautiful, don’t worry.”

Lydia chuckled softly and winced again. She was silent for a minute, “This isn’t good, is it?” She asked quietly. She’d had nightmares before, but nothing had ever happened to her outside of her dreams.

“No, this definitely doesn’t fall into the category of good.” His voice was quiet.

Lydia rubbed his arm slightly. “I’m fine. Everything is going to be okay. This is probably just a fluke.” She told him hoping she was right. “I’m going to close my eyes and rest until Scott comes okay?” She said softly. Lydia could feel the slight throb of pain coming back, but she did her best to ignore it.

“Just try to rest. I’m not going anywhere,” Except that didn’t even matter since she was being attacked by her own dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles hadn’t even changed out of the clothes he’d worn that day before passing out in his own bed for the first time in almost a year the night before. Scott had driven them home in his jeep and they’d eaten and Stiles had gone straight to bed and hadn’t moved in ten hours, completely dead to the world. He didn’t dream or if he did, he didn’t remember it. He yawned as he started to wake up, rolling over to get out of bed and trying to remember where he’d even fallen asleep when he collided with another body and he jerked, pulling away quickly and looking down to see Scott.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face to clear his vision. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly when Scott looked up at him. “Kinda forgot where I was.”

Scott grunted, “It’s fine,” he said glancing over at the clock and sighing as he rubbed a hand over his face. It was early and Scott was exhausted. He glanced at Stiles, “You sleep okay?” He asked glancing at his friend. 

“Yeah. Like a rock,” he admitted, laying his head back down for the time being. It was so strange to wake up in his own room again that it almost felt like a dream. “You?”

Scott nodded letting out a yawn, “Mostly,” until Cora had called him anyway. He hadn’t been able to fall back asleep since he got home. He was too busy worrying. Scott pushed himself up so he was leaning back against the headboard.

“Mostly?” Stiles yawned when Scott did and then angled his head to look up at him.

Scott was silent for a minute before speaking, “There was an incident last night. I was gone for a few hours and I didn’t really get much sleep when I got back,” he explained. Scott hesitated before speaking again. “Have you ever heard of dreams manifesting?” He asked his voice low.

Stiles frowned when Scott mentioned an incident, and the moment he mentioned dreams manifesting, Stiles felt his stomach turn. He sat up slowly, staring at Scott with wide eyes. “Define dreams manifesting.”

Scott sighed, “Okay, so don’t freak out,” he started before leaning forward, “But last night Lydia had a nightmare, and when Derek woke her up,” he paused, “what happened in her dream actually happened to her.” He explained quietly.

Stiles’ eyes widened even more. “What?” He shook his head. “Dude. Why didn’t you wake--” He paused, realizing he already knew the answer. “Is she okay? What happened, exactly?”

Scott sent him an apologetic look as he spoke. “She was attacked by the daevas on top of the nemeton in her dream.” He said with a sigh, “The actual wound isn’t too bad, but it was enough to scare the hell out of Derek, enough to make him call me last night. And not much shakes him. So, it must have been pretty strange.” He couldn’t imagine waking up that way. “Do you know anything about it? What might have caused it?” Stiles seemed to be full of information that they didn’t exactly have.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. Of course it all went right back to the Nemeton again. The Nemeton was the reason he’d come back in the first place. He chewed the inside of cheek for a moment. “I’ll need to do some research. I’ve heard of dream manifestation happening, but I haven’t studied it intensively.” He nudged Scott’s leg with his foot, and when he shifted, Stiles climbed off the bed, moving over to his box of books that they’d stopped by to grab on the way to the house last night. He pulled the lid off the box, sitting down on the floor and pulling the books out one by one.

Scott watched Stiles for a minute before sliding to the edge of the bed. “Do you need any help?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck glancing at the books, “Where’d you get all of those?” He asked curiously.

Stiles glanced at him over his shoulder, unable to suppress another yawn. He was going to need coffee. “I wouldn’t say no, but you probably have alpha stuff to do, right?” He looked down at the box. “Different occult shops around the world.” He shrugged.

Scott arched an eyebrow, “Alpha stuff? Who do you think I am?” He asked with an amused half smile. He got up and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know. An alpha?” Stiles responded wryly. He shook his head and looked down at the book in his hands, flipping it open.

“I actually wanted to grab my Mom and have her look a Lydia just to be safe. She refused to go to the hospital,” he huffed. “But maybe Mom can come to Derek’s with me real quick before work.” Scott stretched, “I’ll probably stay with Lydia for a couple of days when she goes home this week,” he warned.

Stiles’ stomach tightened at the mention of Lydia being hurt and refusing to go to the hospital. It was all too familiar. He was silent for a moment. “No, that’s good. She shouldn’t be alone.” None of them should be, with what they were dealing with.

He looked over at Scott again, knowing that his best friend had a million unanswered questions, but who knew when they were going to have time to talk about anything, really? Priorities weren’t catching up right now.

“Scott.” Stiles hesitated, chewing on his lower lip. “I know you want me to stay away from Lydia right now and that’s probably -- it’s not uncalled for. But.” He dropped his gaze to his book again, and blew out a breath. “I’m not sure how well that’s going to work out, considering.”

Scott nodded as he rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, just forget I said that. I was trying to protect her.” He winced, “What I mean is,” he paused, “No, that’s what I meant. She’s my family and I didn’t think she was ready to deal with you being back.” Scott shook his head, “Clearly she wasn’t.” He added.

Stiles watched Scott silently for a moment. “No, she wasn’t,” he agreed, voice hushed. “I had no idea she was going to be at Derek’s or I wouldn’t have gone over there in the first place. I wasn’t…deliberately…” He waved a hand at Scott. “I wouldn’t do that unless there wasn’t another choice.”

Scott pursed his lips, “I know. It’s not your fault, not really. I forgot that there really isn’t anyone better at balancing Lydia than you.” He said quietly. “We all try, it’s collective effort and she seems to respond the most to me and Derek.” Scott swallowed hard, “But we’re not you.” He said simply.

Stiles leaned back against the wall. There was a reason he was the best at balancing Lydia, and he hadn’t even realized it until the night before at the pack meeting. Truthfully it made him hate himself more than a little bit. If he’d known before he’d left...but he hadn’t. He hadn’t had a clue. He really wished Morrell would call him back.

“You guys have done a pretty damn good job anyway,” Stiles said sincerely. “You know that, right?”

Scott shrugged. “We’ve done okay. It’s been more difficult than I expected in a lot of different ways.” He added while scratching the side of his face. Scott hesitated, “I would have told you about Lydia and Derek,” he said quietly pausing, “But I didn’t think you’d be going to Derek’s.” Scott said honestly. “So I figured there wasn’t really a reason to.”

Stiles looked back down. “Never crossed my mind not to. I knew it’s where Cora was staying and I forgot to give her, her birthday present Friday so I just…” He shrugged.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Cora,” Scott responded quietly, “Or I obviously would have said something.” He added. There were a lot of things he didn’t know, way too many honestly and Scott didn’t like it.

Stiles hesitated, nodding. “Yeah. I know, Dude.” His voice was quiet. “I know there’s a lot that...we eventually need to talk about. And we will. We just have to prioritize and right now, Lydia and whatever’s happening, and these daevas...that’s more important.”

Scott sighed, “Yeah, I know what’s important.” He said keeping his tone light. “I’m gonna go see if my Mom’s awake and tell her about Lydia.” He was half afraid his Mother would suggest Lydia stay with them. He knew Lydia didn’t want to do that. “I’ll be back.” He patted Stiles on the back before moving out of the room not giving Stiles a chance to say anything.

Scott passed Isaac in the hallway and nodded to him, “Hey man, sleep okay?” he asked.

Isaac nodded, “Yup, everything okay?” He asked arching a brow.

Scott shrugged. “That’s debatable. I gotta go talk to Mom really quickly,” he said patting him lightly on his way to the stairs.

Isaac watched him go before glancing into Stiles room and spotting him on the floor. He hesitated before stepping forward and rapping his knuckles on the door, leaning in the doorway.

Stiles glanced up at the knock on the door and spotted Isaac, pursing his lips for a moment. “Hey,” he said uncertainly.

“Can I come in for a minute?” He asked while running his hand over the back of his head. It was early and he wasn’t dressed for the day yet, but he figured it was time he talked to Stiles and since Scott was busy, well he thought it might be a good idea to do it now.

Stiles eyed the other wolf warily, then shrugged. “You live here, so. Yeah.” He motioned for him to sit wherever, be it the bed or the desk chair. He placed the book he was holding down on the floor, shifting positions and pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on top of them.

Isaac hesitated before coming into the room and sitting slowly in the desk chair, moving a few times awkwardly until he was as comfortable as he was ever going to get. “I was hoping we could talk. There’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you,” he admitted.

Stiles had a pretty good idea what that was. He blew out a breath, looking over at Isaac. “I’m not here to disrupt things for you. I’m not here to cause problems for Scott or Lydia or anyone. And I don’t know if I’m going to stay when this is over and even I do, it probably won’t be here, so you don’t have to worry.”

Isaac swallowed hard, “I wasn’t--that’s not--,” Isaac blew out a breath and stood up, “Do you mind if I stand? Because I’m going to.” He said already standing. “I loved her you know,” he stopped moving and glanced at Stiles.

“And I was in a really bad place. There haven’t been many people who’ve been kind to me...or treated me like I was worth anything and she--” Isaac’s chest tightened and he looked down his eyes burning. “I wanted to say I was sorry.” His voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he spoke.

Stiles’ chest tightened and he shut his eyes for a moment. “I know you did,” he said very quietly. “And I know you were in a bad place, man. I get it.” He opened his eyes to look at Isaac again.

“What I said that night...It was out of line. I shouldn’t have said those things about Scott and Lydia...I know how much they mean to you. And I was wrong.” Isaac said finally glancing up so he could see Stiles’ face, so engrossed in their conversation that he hadn’t heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

Stiles was silent for a few seconds, considering his words. “You weren’t really wrong. It was my fault. And…” He shook his head. “If it had been Scott or Lydia that...I mean if our situations had been reversed, I would’ve had the same reaction.”

Stiles stood up slowly. “And you weren’t wrong that -- if I had stuck around, they would have been focused on me and not themselves. I don’t...it’s not your fault, Isaac. Okay? I’m not mad and I’m not…” Stiles looked down at the floor then back up at the other guy. “I don’t blame you.”

Isaac pursed his lips. “Still, I shouldn’t have told you to leave...honestly I don’t think I actually thought you’d listen.” He said with a shrug as he considered Stiles words. “You’re wrong you know,” he pointed out slipping his hands into his pajama pants pockets. “You freaked me the fuck out last night,” he said eyes widening slightly, “But when I got home...I realized something.”

Isaac lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck, “Something seems different, but not in a bad way.” Isaac hesitated. “Scott can feel all of us obviously, I mean, he’s the alpha,” he said with a slight grin, but is disappeared fast; “I don’t think he realizes that we can feel him too. Not the way he does with us,” he added, “But we can feel when something isn’t quite right. He’s missed you for a long time and he doesn’t really shy away from that knowledge.”

Isaac sighed, “Lydia does too. She never says it, and Scott’s stopped talking about you in front of her, but she does too. I feel like if I hadn’t said anything they wouldn’t be as broken as they still are. Like I said...I was wrong. I think maybe they would have healed better with you here, so...I suck.” He stated simply.

“It was already in my head, Isaac,” Stiles said quietly, taking a step toward the wolf. “Leaving. I’d already been thinking about it. Maybe that makes me a coward. I don’t know.”

He was quiet for a few moments, taking in everything that Isaac had to say. “Grief’s never really…” He hesitated. “It just compounds and gets worse. And I’m not exactly great at dealing with it,” especially when he was to blame for so much of his own grief to begin with. That made it even more difficult to handle.

“I do know that if I hadn’t gone, things would be a lot different right now. Better or worse? That’s hard to say. Could’ve gone either way, really. But it wasn’t your fault. It really wasn’t. Look, man, you gotta let it go.” His voice was calm, almost soothing and close to the same tone he’d used on Lydia the night before. “It’s not your fault, okay? You don’t suck.” He reached out and hesitantly patted Isaac’s arm. “And I’m glad that you and Scott are closer now. It sorta seems like you’ve found your place in the pack and that’s good. That’s a good thing.”

Isaac couldn’t help the hint of moisture glistening in his eyes. “I’m not really sure how to let anything go. I still kind of wish she would have just let the Oni cut me to pieces if it meant she’d still be here,” He admitted. It wasn’t something he’d ever said to Scott because he knew how hard Allison’s death was for him plus he knew Scott loved Allison too.

Stiles’ chest tightened at his admission. “And I kind of still wish Chris had killed me that day at Derek’s loft because then she’d still be here.” He swallowed heavily. “But that’s not what happened. And Allison…” He felt the grief welling up within him and he had to look down for a moment. “She wouldn’t have wanted that for you. She wouldn’t have, Isaac. Because she was a hero.”

Isaac knew Stiles was right, but that didn’t automatically change the ways he felt. “Chris and I talk a lot. He helped me a lot and I-I hope I helped him because,” he paused, “He’s a good guy and I wish I knew how he got up every day and still managed to do what he does because some days it feels really hard for me and I don’t have it nearly as bad as he does.” Isaac admitted running his hand down his face embarrassed to find tears there. He looked away from Stiles. “Sorry, I just a...I should probably shower and stuff.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. “He’s a good man.” His mind flashed back to two days ago when he’d first arrived back in town. How despite the fact that Chris had lost everyone, he’d still comforted Stiles. “You don’t need to apologize, Isaac. Not to me,” he said quietly, hesitating a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Isaac in a hug. It was weird, but it also felt like what he needed to do right then. And Stiles was trying very hard to trust his instincts again.

Isaac hesitated for a brief second before returning the hug, his face tightening as he tried to hold back his tears. “I know we haven’t always gotten along. I think...I think we were both worried Scott didn’t have enough room for both of us. But that was kind of dumb. I’m not surprised I thought it though I can be sort of dumb.” Isaac admitted.

Stiles was almost surprised when Isaac returned the hug. “Yeah. You’re right. That’s uh...Scott’s been the only constant in my life since my mom died.” He loved his dad, of course. But after his mom had died, his dad had lost himself in the bottle for a long time. Stiles had grown more and more dependent on Scott, which probably hadn’t been overly healthy for either of them. It had put a lot pressure on his best friend. And even after his dad had gotten better, had dealt with things in more healthy ways, Stiles had continued to lean more on Scott than his dad because he was always afraid he’d push his dad back over the edge if he depended on him too much.

“And I was afraid that I was gonna lose that.” He swallowed hard. “But we uh -- we both underestimated him. Scott’s...steady. Dependable. Always. For everyone. I should have known that. And I know I was an asshole to you, man. I’m sorry.”

Isaac shrugged, “It’s okay. I think you should stay though,” he said quietly, “And if you want me to go I can. I can stay with Chris so he’s not alone. You’ve got a place here...you always did. I just...I’ve never had a family and seeing them hurt because you were gone well it hurts me too. So when you’re figuring out what you want to do, maybe you can take that into consideration?” He asked as he started to step back from the hug.

Stiles pulled away when Isaac did. “I don’t want you to leave. At all,” he said sincerely. “You have a place here, too, Isaac. With Scott and Melissa and my dad.” He paused. “And me, too. And in the pack. You’re important to everyone.” He offered him a faint smile. “So don’t forget that.”

Isaac sent him half a smile. “Lydia says the same thing,” he told Stiles quietly. Whenever he was feeling particularly worthless it was like she knew and she’d seek him out and somehow make him feel dumb for ever feeling worthless. She always fixed things at least temporarily. He understood now after the past year, why Allison was best friends with Lydia. She could be cold and a bitch, but once she let you in, there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for her friends.

“Well...Lydia’s pretty much the smartest person I’ve ever met. So when she says something you can take it to the bank,” Stiles said honestly, a pang of regret flickering through him.

Isaac saw something flicker on Stiles face and he hesitated, “She missed you.” He said lightly watching Stiles. “She still does.” He added.

He managed a faint smile, nodding. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

Isaac cocked his head to the side, “You know you can always do your new scary,” he made a claw motion with his hands, “trick and tell Derek to back off,” he joked trying to lighten the mood. Things had gotten pretty heavy and Isaac was officially uncomfortable with the level of emotion he’d displayed. He was turning into a damn cry baby.

Stiles grimaced at that, shaking his head. “Yeah, no. That was...that’s sort of an extreme circumstance kind of thing only. Which you probably have questions about and I will explain at some point. But I sorta gotta get a jumpstart on some research.” He patted Isaac’s arm hesitantly. “You know Beacon Hills. Every day’s like Halloween.”

Isaac nodded he did have questions, but he knew they were dealing with a lot, “Yeah and I’ve gotta get dressed anyway. I’m supposed to be picking up Cora soon.” He admitted. “I’ll see you later Stiles.”

As Isaac moved towards the door Scott slipped back into the bathroom watching as Isaac went into the guest room and shut the door. Scott sucked in a sharp breath and closed the bathroom door before dropping heavily on to the toilet, just sitting there and staring at the shower curtain.

There were so many emotions going through him right now. How had he never known that Isaac told Stiles to leave? How had he not known Isaac still felt so guilty? He sighed and shook his head. He felt bad and pretty much like a terrible alpha, but at the same time, so much made more sense now. And as Stiles and Isaac were talking he’d felt some more of the pressure that had become ever constant weighing on him, lift.

Things were healing, people were healing and Scott was pretty sure it was because Stiles was finally back where he belonged. Scott rubbed his hands on his pants, took a deep breath and stood up. He needed to get dressed so he and his Mom could check on Lydia, but after that, Scott was going to find a way to convince Stiles to stay, he didn’t know how, but he would because he needed him and so did the pack.

______

 

Lydia held her arm out for Melissa watching as she wrapped the cuff around her arm to take her blood pressure. She was lying slightly elevated in Derek’s bed with Scott and Derek right beside her. She sent a sideways glance in their direction and she almost laughed at the look of concentration on both of their faces as they watched Melissa.

Scott had a hand on her leg and Derek’s arms were crossed over his chest. Lydia’s gaze drifted back to Melissa and she took a small breath and let it out slowly. The room was silent except for the sound of the blood pressure cuff.

“Is she okay?” Scott asked for about the third time, worry creasing his brow.

Derek pursed his lips, “We should have taken her to the hospital last night,” he added.

Scott glanced back at Derek, “We still can she--”

“She’s sitting right here. I’m FINE.” Lydia paused, trying to temper the frustration in her voice. They were crowding her and while normally she liked having everyone close, right now they were both being too overbearing. “Sorry,” she said glancing at Melissa, “Apparently the alpha and his girl Friday have never seen a little scratch before. Despite the times I’ve seen them bleeding out on the ground.” She said with a good natured sigh.

Melissa couldn’t help but smirk faintly at Lydia’s words. “I think they’re just concerned, Sweetheart, because you don’t heal as fast as they do.” She looked up at her son and then at Derek before looking back at Lydia. “But you do seem to be okay. The bleeding has stopped. The wound wasn’t deep enough for stitches. But for the record, if this ever happens again and you don’t want to go to the hospital, my phone is on 24/7 for all of you.” There was concern in her voice.

Lydia’s expression softened. She knew they were worried and she hadn’t meant to snap. “I know,” She said softly, “I just, well Scott’s always the first person that comes to mind when something rips me awake from an otherwise peaceful night’s sleep,” She joked trying to lighten the mood.

Lydia knew this was serious and she wasn’t trying to make light of it, but at the same time she sort of needed it at the moment, especially now that the throbbing pain was starting to come back.

As if sensing it, Scott squeezed her leg gently, black veins crawling up his arms as he focused his concentration on taking her pain.

Melissa reached out and gently tucked some hair behind Lydia’s ear. “Well, my son is the leader of the pack.” She cracked a smile even though her eyes were troubled.

Lydia nodded, “He is,” she said with half a smile before glancing at Scott, “That’s enough,” she said softly. Derek had spent most of the night doing the same thing until she told him to stop. Taking too much of anyone’s pain could make them weaker and if her dream was anything to go by they needed to focus their energy on being 100 percent for that.

Derek squeezed Scott’s shoulder lightly, “Swap places with me,” he told him calmly.

He rose to his feet and moved out of the way so he and Derek could switch places.

Lydia glanced at Melissa before glancing between Scott and Derek. He sat down beside her and slid his hand up her arm, the pain in her body receding further. “Guys, you know I love you, but you can’t keep doing that. I’m fine; I promise I’d tell you if the pain was really bad.”

Lydia shifted and winced, crap, that’s not really making my point. She stopped trying to move. “I’m more worried about these daevas. This isn’t even the bare minimum of what they did in my dream.” She explained, “We need to focus on that.”

Derek nodded, “Yes, we need to focus on that. You need to focus on mending up that gut.”

“Hey,” Lydia frowned, “Gut implies an overly large stomach area and I’m officially offended.”

Derek kept his head bent down but there was a smirk on his face.

Scott rubbed a hand over his face to keep from chuckling at her remark. “He’s right, though. You need to focus on healing. We’ll work on this daeva thing. Stiles is researching even as we speak.” He winced at the mention of Stiles, not sure how she’d take that.

“Well, if Stiles is on it, then I’m sure we’ll have answers in no time,” Melissa stated. She was well aware of how smart Stiles was, and how fast he tended to put things together. Scott and Michael had both told her an abundance of stories about it. “In the meanwhile, Lydia, maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay with us, just in case something like this happens again.”

Lydia’s eyes widened, “What? No, I mean...you’ve got a full house,” she said her heartbeat picking up speed, “And well Derek’s here and then I’ve got to go home soon anyway and check on Prada. I don’t want to be an inconvenience, it’s fine.” Lydia said with a smile.

Derek glanced at Scott and arched an eyebrow.

“Sweetheart, you’re family, not an inconvenience,” Melissa informed her matter-of-factly. “And you can bring Prada with you.”

Lydia glanced at Scott and Derek and they both avoided her gaze. Traitors. “There’s a lot of stairs here and it’s kind of hard to get up, maybe we should wait a day or two.” She said lightly.

“I can carry you down,” Derek said softly. He knew she didn’t want to stay with Stiles, but right now Scott’s house was probably the safest place for her and she’d have a nurse to make sure she was okay since she wouldn’t go to the hospital. And Derek knew Scott agreed with him since he wasn’t saying anything either.

Lydia sighed, “Apparently Derek needs some alone time,” she said lightly as she glanced at Melissa her expression softening. She couldn’t say no to Scott’s Mom. “Okay,” she said softly not that she had much choice.

Melissa cupped Lydia’s cheek in her hand. “We’ll take good care of you. I promise.” She smiled softly. She looked up at Derek. “Do you think you can pack up whatever clothes she has here? If it’s not enough, I’m sure Scott can go by your place and pick more things up for you,” she told Lydia.

“Yeah, of course,” Scott agreed, nodding. He wanted to make sure that Lydia was okay physically even though he knew that having her and Stiles under the same roof was going to be awkward all the way around. But maybe it’s what needed to happen to get things back under control and functioning the way they needed to function. At least that’s what he was hoping.

Derek nodded, “I can do that,” he said giving Lydia’s arm a light squeeze before getting up.

Lydia watched him go and glanced at Scott, “Can you grab Prada for me please?”

“Yeah, no problem, Lydia,” he assured her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. “I’ll head over there now, okay?”

Lydia nodded and smiled, “Thanks Scott.” She glanced at Melissa. “I know you’ve got to get to work, so I’ll have Derek bring me over when I’ve got everything together,” she offered.

“All right. We’ll see you soon.” Melissa smiled softly.

Lydia nodded as she watched Melissa stood up as Derek came back inside the room. He glanced at Scott, “You guys heading out?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go get Prada from Lydia’s place, and some of her stuff.” He held Derek’s gaze for a moment, wondering if this was all really okay with Derek.

Derek arched an eyebrow when he caught Scott watching him, “What is it?” He asked lightly.

“Nothing.” Scott shook his head. “All right. I’m gonna head out. Mom, here are the keys. My bike’s here from last night still.” He held them out to her.

Melissa took the keys from her son. “See you after work.” She kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

Lydia watched Melissa and Scott go before turning her eyes to Derek. “So let’s go over your offenses for the day. You called me fat and you sold me out to go stay at the Stilinski house. Your friendship card is being revoked,” she said with a huff.

“Melissa had a point,” Derek said quietly. “What happens if this happens again? At least you’ll have an actual medical professional and two werewolves who can look after you if it’s something worse the next time.”

Lydia pursed her lips, “Are you saying you’re not enough werewolf?” she joked despite the lack of humor on her face. “Stiles is there, you know that.”

“I’m aware.” Derek watched her, knowing she wasn’t a happy camper right then.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “Are you also aware that occasionally your monosyllabic two word answers make me want to hit you?” She asked, though there wasn’t really any bite to her words.

A smile tugged at Derek’s mouth. “Sorry.” There was a hint of teasing to his voice. “You’re gonna be okay. And we both know that sooner or later, you’re going to have to deal with Stiles.”

Lydia sighed, “I’m glad I can amuse you,” she said with a pout. “I know I have to deal with Stiles, but I was hoping it would be in the future, far in the future when I’m not so...insert a smart descriptive word here, because my head hurts and I can’t think of one currently.” She told him. Every time she’d seen Stiles so far two emotions have dominated the rest, anger...and the complete opposite of anger.

“Raw. When you’re not so raw,” he said gently. “The problem is, it’s going to feel that way until you face it. Whether it’s today or three weeks from now, or two years down the road.”

Lydia nodded. “I don’t how to fix things, or if I want to, or if I can.” She admitted. “I’m still really angry at him.”

“You have a right to be angry with him.” Derek gazed at her. “And if you want to fix things with him, then I have every confidence that you will. If you don’t…” He pursed his lips. “That’s gotta be your decision and don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

Lydia was quiet for a minute before glancing up at Derek. “A couple of weeks ago I probably would have said no. That I was perfectly content with him gone.” She would have said it and not fully meant it but still. “But now,” she swallowed hard, “With him here...I didn’t realize until last night, I,” she paused not quite able to find the words she was looking for, “As mad as I am, I think I need him here.”

Derek didn’t bother calling her on the lie. “I think you do, too.” It had been pretty obvious that she’d been about to have another banshee emotional attack and somehow Stiles had pulled her out of it. He still wasn’t entirely sure he understood how.

Lydia nodded and she glanced around. “We ready to go?” She asked as she started to push herself up, wincing when her stomach muscles contracted pulling at her wound.

“Just take it easy. I’ll do the work,” Derek told her as he reached for her lifting her off the bed.

______

 

Stiles was intently pouring over one of his books, alternating between it and the internet and still hoping against hope that Morrell was going to call him back soon. She was obviously really pissed off, which okay. He had left her in the middle of a job. But she was more than capable of handling herself so he wasn’t worried that she was in danger. Not like his friends and family in Beacon Hills were in danger.

He heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see his dad standing in the doorway. There was a grim expression on his face. Instantly Stiles abandoned his reading and rose to his feet. “Dad? What is it? Everything okay?”

No, everything wasn’t okay, Michael thought. He stepped into the room pausing, “As of Monday morning,” which was tomorrow, “Beacon Hills will be instating a citywide curfew. Everyone needs to be in their homes before dark.” He winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

As soon as his dad said the words citywide curfew he rubbed a hand over his face. Between that news and Lydia’s manifesting nightmare he knew this was getting worst and quickly. But the body count had gone from two to six in one night and that was almost too overwhelming to process.

Michael watched Stiles run his hand over his face. “Three bodies were found in the woods and the last one...it was right beside the nemeton,” he said quietly knowing that wasn’t the only thing he had to tell his son. “There wasn’t much left of the bodies and there was fresh blood on the nemeton.” He explained as he leaned against the wall.

“They think there might be a fifth body out there because the blood on the nemeton didn’t come from any of the bodies.” Michael glanced around the room briefly noticing the new things that must have come back with Stiles. It was a stall tactic really. He sighed and met his sons gaze. “I had the lab run a sample of the blood so we could try and find the last victim. Son, it was Lydia’s blood on the nemeton...Do we know where she is?” He asked quietly.

He stared at his dad for a moment when he mentioned Lydia, all other thoughts leaving his mind. “She had a nightmare last night that…actually manifested. She woke up bleeding from a wound across her stomach, according to Scott.” This was getting so much worse than he’d initially anticipated, even though he’d known it was going to be bad. “Melissa and Scott were going over to see her earlier at Derek’s loft.”

Stiles raked a hand through his hair. “Do we know who the other victims are?”

Michael frowned, “She didn’t mention it,” he said lightly; then again he’d been so busy he hadn’t had a chance to give her a call yet. “We know two of the victims; the third is still being run through the database.” He told his son. “Is there any news on how to defeat the daevas?”

Stiles ignored his dad’s question for the moment. “Any connection between them?” he asked immediately, thinking immediately of the last time there were human sacrifices going on. His chest squeezed painfully tight at the onslaught of memories. Of Heather’s dead body lying on a slab in the morgue. Of the thought that it had almost been his dad and Scott’s mom and Chris Argent. He suddenly felt about ten years older than he was.

Stiles was out of his league with all of this. He was seventeen years old. He wasn’t prepared for this. Doubt swept over him even as he remembered Deaton’s words. “No, not yet,” he said quietly, feeling guilty. “I’m gonna figure it out. I promise.”

Michael ran a hand down his face, “Yes, the first two men, their families were victims of arson.” He told him with a sigh, “I expect to find the same thing with the third, but we don’t know yet.”

“One is an incident, two is a coincidence. Three is a pattern,” Stiles murmured, growing still. “Oh shit.” He grabbed his phone off the desk quickly and sent a message to Cora, and one to Scott. Then he sent another to Derek.

Michael arched an eyebrow, “I hope you don’t plan on using language like that in front of Melissa,” he commented. “What’s wrong?”

He grimaced. “Right, sorry.” He looked at his dad. “The Hale’s,” he said simply, meeting his father’s eyes.

Michael’s eyes widened, “Did you text Derek?” He frowned, Derek had been around a lot for the past year and while he was somewhat moody at times, he’d really helped the kids after Allison died.

“Yeah. And Cora.” He paused. “You remember Cora, right?” She’d been there the day he’d tried explaining the supernatural to his dad. She was going to show the sheriff her werewolf face to prove what Stiles had been telling him, but she’d passed out thanks to mistletoe poisoning.

Michael nodded, “That’s right, I forgot for a minute. She doesn’t come around as much, though she has been spending time with Isaac quite a bit lately,” which he should have remembered. It had been a long couple of days though so he was going to give himself a pass. “You should tell them to stay inside...I don’t know if that will help, but definitely stay out of the woods. And Lydia too.” He added.

“She’s not...much of a people person,” Stiles admitted with half a smile. But he grimaced inwardly when his dad told him to stay out of the woods. That wasn’t going to happen, as much as he might have wanted to do just that. “The only thing so far that we know will keep these things away is bright light. If there are any shadows around, they can get in anywhere.” He paused. “Unless we use mountain ash. That might keep them out of houses.”

Michael nodded. Melissa and Scott had filled him in on the mountain ash. “I think we have some from Deaton,” he said a thoughtful look on his face. “Can you see them? Did Lydia see them in her dream?” He asked with a frown wanting to know how they were going to fight something that couldn’t be seen.

“They’re basically -- you can’t see the actual demon. It’s more, you see their shadow. So the light to keep them away has to be really bright. Like flare kind of bright.” And the thought of a flare reminded him of that terrible night at the Glen Capri, of how close he’d come to losing Scott. “But yeah, she apparently saw their shadows in the dream.”

Michael nodded and sighed a tired look crossing his face. “Well maybe she can help find them, then.” He told his son before rubbing his hand over his face again. “Alright, I’m going to change, call Melissa, and grab some food before I head back to the station, remember what I said,” Michael told Stiles pointedly.

Stiles held his hands up like he was surrendering. “Be careful, Dad.” His voice was quiet, but serious. “Okay?” He hesitated, then moved forward and hugged him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. “If you go out there, take flares. Or the brightest flashlights you can find. Promise me.”

Michael hugged his son tightly, patting his back. “I will, I promise. But I’m not going back out there. Not today at least,” he said quietly, “But if that changes I’ll bring both, how’s that?” He asked as he shifted back and met Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles nodded, relaxing. “And let us know if you have to?”

“I will, don’t worry. I need you and Scott to make sure your -- Melissa gets home okay,” he corrected. “I need to be at work, but I need to know she’s okay too.” He added knowing he wouldn’t feel 100 percent okay until they were all home later together.

“We will, Dad. I promise,” he whispered.

Michael nodded, patted Stiles on the cheek and then headed towards his bedroom to change and get the rest of the night out of the way.

Stiles swallowed hard, watching him go and then picking up his phone once more. He had four new text messages, but he responded to Scott’s first.

We need to go to the preserve. There’ve been more deaths. He sighed softly, shutting his laptop and moving to change clothes. Two days back and he was already going to be freaking his dad out if he found out they’d gone to the woods. But there wasn’t a choice. They had to figure this out to keep more people from dying.

It was just another typical days in Beacon Hills.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott held the flashlight in his hand despite the fact that the sun hadn’t quite set yet. It was just in case they were out there longer than expected, which occasionally tended to happen. He glanced over at his best friend as they moved deeper into the woods. “What are we looking for again?” He asked glancing forward again so he could see where they were going.

“Anything, really. Dad said they found four bodies and one was right next to the Nemeton.” Stiles was holding onto a flashlight as well. He had a backpack of other supplies strapped to his back. He glanced at Scott sideways as they walked. “She’s okay, right?” His voice was quiet. “Really actually okay?”

Scott arched an eyebrow as he glanced back at Stiles, his brows drawn together. “Who?” He asked as he took a deep breath and expanded his senses pushing them outward and feeling the woods for different energies.

“Lydia.” He looked ahead once more as they walked, keeping his eyes open in case any shadows started moving. If that happened, they weren’t going to have much time to prepare and defend themselves. He looked down at his cell phone, growing more unsettled by Morrell not returning his call. But there were no new voicemails or text messages.

Scott nodded, he should have known that’s what his friend meant, but honestly he was a little distracted not only by their current predicament, but by the conversation he’d overheard earlier in the day between Isaac and Stiles. He cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah, Mom says she’s going to be fine the claw marks aren’t too deep, but you know it’s on her stomach so it’s painful,” he explained.

Stiles swallowed heavily, nodding. He chewed on his lower lip, wishing they’d gotten an earlier start to this adventure because they still had about a mile and a half long walk to the Nemeton and the sun was in the process of setting. If they weren’t home by the time his dad got home, the sheriff was likely going to freak out. He paused, reaching out and gripping onto Scott’s arm. “What’s going on?”

Scott glanced at Stiles and pursed his lips. He was going to wait until they were home to bring it up, but he supposed now was as good a time as any. “I overheard you and Isaac talking earlier this morning.” He said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked motioning for Stiles to continue walking with him.

Stiles winced at that. He should have realized that since Scott was in the house and he had super werewolf hearing, he would have overheard that conversation. He sighed as they started walking again. “Which part?” he asked after a moment.

Scott had the decency to send his friend a sheepish look, “I don’t know the whole thing maybe? I definitely caught the part where Isaac apologized for asking you to leave,” he told his friend

Stiles was quiet for a few moments as they walked. “He was hurting.” His voice was very quiet. “And he lashed out. It happens.”

Scott heard a sound to his left and focused his eyes in the area, tilting his head to the side. A rabbit. He glanced back at Stiles his eyes still glowing a bright red. “I know. I’m not angry.” He said simply. “I would have been if I knew then, but now...I’m just not.” He was silent for a minute as they continued to walk further into the woods to the nemeton. “I just wish you would have mentioned that before taking off.”

“So you could have been angry with Isaac and me both?” It wasn’t an accusing statement. Just quiet, and matter-of-fact. “What good would that have really done, Scott? Isaac needed you. You needed him.” And for Stiles nine out of ten times it boiled down to what Scott or his dad or Lydia needed. Or what he thought they did anyway.

Scott shook his head, “We needed you,” he told his friend, his eyes taking in their surroundings. “I know it’s over and done with now, and again, not angry, but I need you to know, that we need you. We always have.” He told Stiles quietly.

Stiles was quiet for a few yards as he considered his words carefully. “I know that now,” he admitted softly. “But when I left, I was -- my head was a mess, Scott. I literally didn’t even know which way was up anymore.”

Scott nodded, “I know,” he said quietly. “We would have helped you.” He added before sighing, “I’m sorry I know what’s done is done. And you’re back now...You know just forget I said anything.” Scott couldn’t seem to find the right words to say what he wanted to say and the last thing he wanted to do was make Stiles feel bad.

“No,” Stiles said quietly, shaking his head. “I’m not going to just forget about it. Because if we’re -- if anything’s ever gonna be okay again, then we need to talk it through. That’s kind of a necessary step. We’ve still got awhile to go, so…” He glanced at Scott sideways. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind, Scott. Whatever it is...I can handle it.”

Scott glanced at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, “You’ve been here for a couple of days, and you’ve managed to fix issues I didn’t even realize I had.” Scott could see now how much the pack needed Stiles. “I guess I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if you’d stayed.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to fix anything, Scott,” Stiles said honestly. “And sometimes you just --” He hesitated. “Need a little guidance.” He glanced at Scott sideways. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “You would have eventually figured it out on your own.”

Scott shook his head, “You say that, but I’m not so sure. I think you would have been able to fix more than you think.” He told his friend and he truly believed that.

A hint of a smile touched Stiles' mouth at that. Scott had always had more faith in him than just about anyone else put together. Ever since they were kids. It was uncalled for considering the amount of times he’d gotten his best friend into terrible situations and dragged through massive amounts of trouble, but still his faith in Stiles had never wavered. “Maybe with Lydia,” he said quietly. “But I’m pretty sure if I’d gone up against Aiden before now you would have had to stop him from literally ripping out my throat because I’d have just mouthed off at the wrong time.”

Scott paused and turned to face Stiles. “Maybe, but had you stayed Aiden wouldn’t have been an issue the ways he’s been,” he told his friend matter-of-factly. Because Lydia and Derek most likely wouldn’t be nearly as close as they were now.

“Dude, Aiden’s been an issue since day one.” Stiles looked at Scott skeptically. “He’s always been a hot head.” Truthfully Stiles didn’t even hate the guy the way he used to. He wasn’t Stiles’ favorite person by a long shot, but he understood now what it was like to be so completely controlled by someone else that there were literally no choices available. At least no good choices.

Scott shifted the flashlight in his hand, “Yes, he’s always had issues, but never with Lydia. She was always the only reason he ever attempted to care about doing the right thing.” He added. “That changed. The only issue I’ve been having with him lately is his inability to let things go.”

“Yeah but that also means Lydia would probably still be seeing him. Which isn’t great either. I mean Derek and I aren’t actually friends, but he’s definitely a step up from Aiden.” He pursed his lips and sighed softly. “Scott, I’m sorry. I really am. I know I’ve caused a lot of damage all the way around. I see it in a lot of ways I didn’t before.” Like with Lydia. With Scott.

Scott studied Stiles to see if that was what he actually believed. He shook his head and sighed. “Sometimes I wonder with everything you see, everything you’re able to figure out, if there are some things that you just completely block out.” He said before shaking his head and starting to walk again. “You don’t need to apologize. You did what you thought was best for everyone; it’s what you always do. Your judgment isn’t infallible though and I hope this time you realize that what you might think is the best idea, isn’t.”

Stiles blinked at that comment, wondering what it was that Scott thought he’d missed. He followed until they were walking side-by-side once more. He knew his judgment wasn’t infallible. He’d always known that. Didn’t mean the remark didn’t sting just a little bit. He chewed his lower lip, itching for a cigarette he hadn’t even brought with him. “I know. And I made up my mind,” he said after a moment, shoving the anxiety that was pulling at him away. “I’m not leaving again. Not like that.” His voice was quiet.

Scott smiled, “I didn’t think you would,” he said lightly. “...I probably wouldn't have let you.” he added a hint of humor in his voice as he sent a sideways look at his best friend.

Stiles felt some of the anxiety drain away at Scott’s easy acceptance and rebuttal. “There may be times I have to go for a little while. I don’t think my training’s ever actually going to be over,” he admitted. “But I promise it won’t be like before.”

“What training? You still haven’t told me what’s going on, something I think I’ve actually been pretty patient about,” he added flicking on the flashlight, as daylight started slowly fading around them.

Stiles flipped his flashlight on too, feeling like he’d stepped back in time as the two of them trekked through the woods together the way they had a thousand times before. “Scott.” His voice was hushed, hesitant. “I’m sort of...like Deaton.”

Scott’s eyebrows drew up, “You’re training to be a vet?” He joked before sending his friend a serious look, “I have no idea what that means,” he told him as a slight rustling came from behind him.

Stiles snorted involuntarily. “No, dude. I’m training to be an emissary.” He grew still at the rustling, quickly turning toward the sound and shining his flashlight in the direction. He relaxed almost immediately. “Rabbit.”

Scott stared at Stiles, “Pushing aside the fact that rabbits tonight have a death wish,” he paused, “An emissary? For who?” He asked confused. He was under the impression that each pack had their own emissary so what pack--his thought process caught up and his eyes widened slightly. “My emissary?”

Stiles just looked at Scott with raised eyebrows, holding his breath and nodding ever-so-slightly, waiting for his best friend’s reaction.

Scott was quiet for a minute and then he grinned, “That means you can’t leave me. Or you’d be shirking your emissary duties.” He pointed out. “Your expression tells me you thought I wouldn’t like this idea.” He commented as he once again continued walking, not sensing anything around them.

“No,” Stiles assured him as he started walking again, too. “I guess I just...wasn’t sure how you would react.” He hadn’t taken the news very well himself. He still had a lot of doubts and fears about it. He wasn’t sure how the rest of the pack would react either. Traditionally the alpha of a pack was the only one who even knew the identity of the emissary. But Scott’s pack wasn’t exactly traditional. It never had been and probably never would be. Because not only were their humans in the pack, there was also a kitsune, and a banshee, and Scott himself wasn’t just an alpha. He was a true alpha.

“After what happened last night, I think it’s a good thing.” Scott said quietly. “You create a balance we haven’t had in a long time.” He admitted. They walked silently for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. “You should tell her.”

Stiles didn’t have to ask which her Scott was referring to. He swallowed heavily, nodding. “I will,” he said quietly. “How uh -- how much do you know about emissaries, Scott? What’s Deaton filled you in on?”

Scott shook his head, “Not much. All I really know is what Jennifer and Deucalion have mentioned in passing and then Deaton with his mountain ash and ability to sometimes be ninja like,” he joked lightly. “But yeah...not much. I don’t think anyone in the pack does. It’s something we should probably all sit down and talk about so they know if they need help with something they can come to you,” he told his friend his senses tuning into the nemeton as they got closer to the tree.

Stiles couldn’t help but grimace at both of those names that Scott mentioned. Talk about bad memories, he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he agreed. “We’ll have to do that.” He felt an unsettling pull toward the tree stump, the way he always did anytime he was near it, and his mood instantly shifted to something more serious, more focused and less than enthusiastic. Sure enough, even from a few feet away he could see bloodstains on the ground by the nemeton, and a couple of steps closer showed the dried blood on the wood, as well.

Scott frowned, “I smell at least five different types of blood,” he said pausing and swallowing hard, “And one of them is definitely Lydia’s.” He said quietly with a frown. “How is that even possible?” He asked not sure what was happening. “She hasn’t been anywhere near the woods, she’s been with Derek.”

“That matches up with what Dad said,” Stiles murmured, looking at his best friend for a second before moving forward and squatting down beside the Nemeton, pausing and cocking his head as a pale pink bud on the ground caught his attention. He reached out and picked it up, staring at it. “Magic, Scott.”

Scott arched an eyebrow. “What is that?” he asked as he moved closer to his friend and bent down glancing at the object in his friend’s hand.

Stiles pursed his lips, and held it out to Scott so he could examine the flower. “Dittany of Crete.” He looked around to see if there was anything else out of place aside from the blood and the flower. “It’s a plant found in Greece. It’s used for spirit manifestation. Whoever’s doing this...they know what they’re doing. That combined with blood magic at a nemeton...” His eyes were troubled. “It’s not good.”

Scott wasn’t sure what to make of Stiles’ magical knowledge, but for now he was going to chalk it up to stuff he learned while he was away. But hopefully at some point he could sit down with Stiles and the pack and they can hash out what the hell he’d been up to for the past year. Scott hesitated before resting a palm against the nemeton. “So whose blood woke it up?” He asked.

“Technically? Ours,” he said grimly. He reached out and gently pulled Scott’s hand away from the tree worriedly. “But whoever’s summoning the daevas didn’t think it had enough power on its own so…” He rubbed his hand over his face. “I don’t know who the original sacrifice was. It may have been an animal. But the blood of a banshee on this?” He hooked his thumb at the nemeton. “Combined with that.” He pointed at the flower Scott was holding. “We’re in deep shit.”

Scott scratched the back of his neck. “That statement doesn’t fill me with warm and fuzzies, dude,” he frowned. “How much more powerful is Lydia’s blood then a regular sacrifice?” He asked quietly.

Stiles frowned, “And it wasn’t meant to,” he said ruefully. He raked a hand through his hair and rose to his feet. “A lot. It’s...a lot more powerful. A banshee’s a lot more connected to the entire scope of the universe than just about any other living being.

Scott listened closely and shifted on his feet. “Do we need to be worried about her sleeping...Do you think whoever it was will try again?” His chest tightened at the thought. He couldn’t let anything happen to Lydia. If he had to lock her in a room with the entire pack he would, but how do you protect someone from their own dreams?

Stiles lifted a shoulder, “I don’t know.” His voice was worried. He held his hand out to help Scott back to his feet. “This may have been enough to serve whatever purpose our mystery summoner was going for. But I don’t know.”

Scott took his hand and stood. “Well let’s hope it is. The pack won’t take too kindly to Lydia being a target.” He said with a sigh. He wasn’t happy about it either. Knowing she had gotten hurt at all brought him back to a place he didn’t like to go often...back to that night with Allison. Scott swallowed hard, shoving the thought back into the recess of his mind. “We should head back.”

Stiles glanced at Scott, “I’m gonna figure this out,” he said quietly. The thought of Lydia getting hurt made a tight ball of fear and anger tighten in his stomach and he looked down at the nemeton again. “Come on.” He turned, shining his flashlight directly ahead of them as he started to walk back the way they’d come.

______

 

Chris stood on the balcony of the Argent loft, flipping over the turkey burgers on the grill and then moving to lean against the railing. He heard the door to the apartment open and glanced over his shoulder, waiting for his dinner guest to arrive. Right on time, as always. It was almost strange to think that once upon a time, he and Derek Hale had hated one another. Had been violently opposed to everything the other stood for. But he supposed that time and circumstances had a way of turning everything and everyone on their heads. Forced them into situations that made them re-evaluate their entire lives.

It had happened so many times in the last three years, the ball initially set into motion by one Scott McCall. The crash course of events that had transpired had changed him so thoroughly, so completely, that sometimes he was certain he was an actual different person altogether. He certainly felt like one.

He lifted his hand in a wave as Derek approached the balcony. “Derek,” he greeted.

Derek nodding in greeting, “Chris,” he held a six pack of beer in his hand as he walked out onto the balcony. He set the pack down on the small table out there and shrugged out of his jacket hanging it on one of the chairs. If someone had told Derek a year ago that he’d be having weekly dinners with Chris Argent of all people he probably would have given them some kind of death glare and then ignored them all together.

But things had changed. He and Chris were no longer enemies, no longer fighting against each other, but instead fighting alongside each other to protect the people of Beacon Hills. The people they each cared about. “It smells good,” he commented as he reached for two beers, popped the caps off and walked over to Chris holding one out for him.

“Thanks.” He took the beer from the younger man and took a long drink, nodding. Cooking had run in the Argent family and was one of the very few things that he still appreciated from them. One of the few good things he’d learned from them. “How’s your week been?” he asked curiously. He wasn’t even sure when they’d mutually decided that Sunday evening was going to be a weekly dinner thing but it had been months now. They’d maybe missed two the entire time they’d been working together. No, not just working together. As they’d become friends.

Derek leaned against the railing and took a swig of his beer. “Hectic.” he summed up in one word. “Lydia won’t be able to make it to your regularly scheduled session this week. Maybe next week too, I’m not sure.” He said honestly before glancing out over the balcony. “How’d things go with that hunter friend of yours?”

Chris cocked his head at that, glancing over at Derek. “Is everything all right?” There was more than a hint of worry to his tone. He grimaced at the mention of his now former friend. “Not well, unfortunately. But I have a lot of contacts left to try.”

Derek didn’t miss the grimace on Chris’s face. He knew trying to change things in a world where hunters always thought one way was hard, but Chris was really trying. Derek was pretty sure it was in part to honor Allison and because he truly believed this way was better. “I’m not sure. Her dreams --nightmares they started to manifest the other night and I woke up to her screaming and bleeding.” He pursed his lips. “Daevas, the nemeton. Scott called and told me they found her blood on the nemeton.” He explained. “Which really just can’t be good. So...we’ll see what happens.” He said with a one armed shrug.

Chris blinked slowly at that, straightening up. “Daevas?” he echoed. “Are you certain?” He frowned deeply. “Is Lydia okay?” There was nothing about what Derek had just told him that made Chris feel reassured about whatever was going on.

Derek arched a brow at Chris’ tone. “Stiles certainly seems to think so and Lydia’s seen them.” Derek opened his mouth and paused. “For now yeah, the wounds weren’t too deep. I got the bleeding to stop pretty quick and Melissa stopped by this morning to check on her. No stitches.” He took another sip of his beer, “In the long run, I don’t know. I don’t know how it happened or why and that means I can’t fix it. So, I don’t know.” Derek held in a sigh. He didn’t particularly like not being able to fix things.

When Scott was upset he helped by giving him something to occupy his time. When some new pack or hunter made their way to town, he and the rest of the pack took care of it. But how do you fight something that can’t be seen? Or that Derek didn’t even really understand.

Chris watched him with concern for a long moment. “I’ll start searching the bestiary for information. I don’t know a lot about them. I just know they’re very rare. It takes a lot to summon one, let alone multiples.” His frown deepened and he took a drink of beer, moving back to the grill and flattening the burgers with the spatula and flipping them again. “So the dream that Lydia had that manifested was actually about the daevas?”

Whether it was connected or two separate things, it wasn’t good by any means.

Derek shook his head, “I can’t believe we didn’t ask you to check the bestiary,” he said slightly amused before focusing on his question. “It was. It’s not the first time either. The night of the earthquake she woke up violently from a similar dream.” Derek hesitated not sure if he should mention what else was in Lydia’s dream. “Lydia...she said,” he paused his grip tightened on his beer because he was afraid of upsetting Chris.

Chris' lips turned upwards just a little at the tone of Derek’s voice. “Violently how?” he asked, troubled by the fact that Lydia was having nightmares that were turning out to be real. Of course it wasn’t a surprise, really, because she was a banshee. But it still troubled him. Lydia had become like a second daughter in the last couple of years.

Derek rubbed his finger over his beer. “Violently like she almost got me in the face with an elbow,” he said before nodding. The last thing he wanted was to cause the man more pain. But it could be an important fact. She was in the first dream and it was because of her Lydia woke up. She wasn’t in the second dream and Lydia got hurt. Maybe that meant something. “She said Allison was in her first dream, that she was trying to save her and that’s when she woke up.” He told his friend quietly.

Chris turned to look at Derek at the mention of Allison, though. He searched the werewolf’s face, chest tightening. “But she wasn’t in the dream she had last night.” It wasn’t a question, really. If she had been, Derek would have mentioned that, too. He looked back down at the grill.

Derek nodded, “Correct. She was not in the second one. What if,” he closed his mouth, “This is going to sound crazy, but what if she did help her in the first nightmare? What if her presence in Lydia’s mind helped?”

Chris drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he considered that possibility. “I’d say we’ve both seen enough in our lives to know that very little actually sounds crazy, especially in a place like Beacon Hills. And especially not when Lydia’s a banshee.”

“I told Scott. Not about my theory, but about her being there. I wasn’t sure if it meant anything. They both hold onto that day still. And I thought because the anniversary was coming up...it wasn’t until her second nightmare that I thought of this. I’m not going to lie she scared the shit out of me,” he said before taking another swig of beer not even wondering why he admitted that. Over the past year Derek had told Chris about things that practically no one knew about him and vice versa. They confided in each other and it wasn’t even really that hard to trust the other man, which should have been weird. But it wasn’t.

Chris turned to look at him, leaning back against the railing and looking as calm as ever. “If anyone was going to play the role of a protector in the afterlife for Lydia, it would be Allison.” He knew how much his daughter loved the redhead. Like they’d been sisters. They may as well have been for as much time as they’d spent together in the entirely too short time they’d known each other. They’d been virtually inseparable. “And I’m sure it was frightening.” His voice was grim. “What are the plans for keeping her as safe as possible the next time she’s asleep?”

Derek glanced over the balcony again, “I dropped her off at Scott’s on my way here. She’s going to stay at the Stilinski’s.” He said not quite hiding the wince still remembering her not so favorable response to his words. She hadn’t exactly been thrilled about it, but she also didn’t seem too mad when he got her all set up there so that was something. “She’ll be safer there and if anything happens Melissa is a nurse.” Derek didn’t have the best record keeping people safe no matter how hard he tried.

Chris raised his eyebrows at that information. “I see.” He saw Derek’s reaction and reached out, patting his shoulder lightly before taking a pull from his beer. “Melissa and Michael will take good care of her. And Scott and Isaac of course.” He paused for a moment. “Has Stiles decided if he’s staying?” he asked quietly, thinking back to the painful conversation he’d had with the younger man two days before at the cemetery.

“I know they will, she’s a little...peeved with me though.” He explained. “I suppose I’m not used to her ire being directed at me,” he said with a grin and took a sip of his beer. “He’ll stay. He’s not going to leave again. He hasn’t said anything, but I’m sure he’s staying.” Derek said as he straightened up. “He’s actually back at his house, which is why she didn’t want to go there.” He explained.

Chris nodded at that, not really surprised. Lydia had rarely spoken to him about Stiles, but it wasn’t hard to see that she flinched anytime someone around mentioned the young man’s name. But he was relieved to hear Derek’s assessment about Stiles staying. He’d lost his daughter to death because of the Nogitsune, but Michael Stilinski had lost his son to his own burden of guilt. Guilt that wasn’t even his, really. Everything about the situation had been a tragedy. “I ran into Stiles Friday morning,” he admitted quietly. “He’d just gotten back into town.”

It was Derek’s turn to look over at Chris. “I didn’t realize,” he said his brows drawing together. “Where did you see him?” He asked curiously trying to figure out where they might have crossed paths.

Chris was silent for a brief moment before turning his head to meet Derek’s gaze. “At the cemetery. At Allison’s grave.” He pursed his lips before looking away once more.

Derek could sense Chris’ pain and he reached out and rested a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “I know I didn’t know Allison as well as everyone else and we didn't exactly get along, but I know she’d be incredibly proud of what you’re trying to do with the hunters and in general. That was always the kind of person she was, leaping into danger for the people she loved. For Scott, for you, Lydia.” He paused squeezing his arm gently.

Chris nodded. “It’s what she did,” he agreed quietly. “It’s what all of us do.” It was instinct at this point. The urge to protect. To defend, whether it be one another or to keep anyone from becoming a form of collateral damage.

Derek gave him another squeeze before dropping his hand and taking a sip of his beer. “Did you two talk?” He asked quietly.

Chris nodded, taking a drink, as well. “Briefly, yes. He didn’t look like he was doing very well.” He glanced at Derek sideways and moved back to the grill to check on the burgers.

“That’s because he’s not.” Derek said matter-of-factly, “It’s his own fault,” he paused, “I didn’t mean that,” he amended with a sigh. “I just meant he doesn’t understand how important he is. He left to protect the people he cared about, but all it did was make things worse for them and he doesn’t see that. He doesn’t get he needs them to heal as much as they need him.” He explained.

Derek didn’t have a problem with Stiles...okay Derek did have a problem with Stiles. His problem stemmed from not wanting Scott and Lydia to get hurt again. He was pretty sure that Stiles wasn’t going to bail again and that was a start. But if he was going to stick around then he needed to start righting wrongs starting with Lydia. Scott had all but welcomed him back, but Lydia wasn’t going to be so easy to win over.

Chris flipped the burgers for the last time before turning to look at the former alpha werewolf. “I’m worried about him.” He looked down for a moment. “Did you know that there’ve been flowers on Allison’s grave every single day since she was buried? Ones that none of us put there.” He glanced at Derek again. “I don’t think his sense of guilt has lessened since the day she died.”

That kind of guilt was all-consuming. He couldn’t help but wonder what the kid had done for the last year, even if he had his own theories. He was sure there was a hell of a lot he didn’t know. He wondered what Stiles had put himself through in an attempt to deal with the burdens he carried. He knew it wasn’t all about Allison. A lot of people had died. A lot of people had been hurt. Too many. “At the end of the day, he’s still just a kid.” His voice was quiet.

Derek sighed, “I know. And he isn’t a bad person.” He was silent for a minute, “And if I’m being honest, maybe that’s one of the reasons I thought it would be a good idea for Lydia to stay there.” He told Chris quietly. “Something happened the other night at the pack meeting. Something I can’t explain, but I think I might have felt it, or sensed it.” He frowned not even really sure himself.

“Their connection, I think it could help him heal. I think it might be one of the only things that can help him heal,” He told Chris sincerely.

Chris cocked his head to the side at that, curious. “What happened at the pack meeting?”

Derek chuckled. “Lydia got herself a new power, that I pray I never piss her off enough to use on me again and Stiles...I don’t know what he did, but Aiden was being Aiden,” he’d told Chris in the past how the other former alpha was behaving, “And he grabbed Lydia, he hurt her and before Scott and I could do anything Stiles was there and he got Aiden to back off. If I had to compare it to something it was like an alpha roar, but...not.” Derek stated while shaking his head. “It was both amusing and disturbing to watch. I still don’t fully understand why Aiden listened, but the shift in energy in the room was massive,” he admitted still not sure what had happened.

Realization flickered over Chris’s face at Derek’s words. “Of course,” he murmured, wondering how he hadn’t put things together sooner with what little he did know about where Stiles had been over the last year. He moved to the grill, taking the burgers off and piling them onto the plate he’d set aside for that purpose. He should have figured it out sooner. “How much has he said about where he’s been and what he’s been doing? Anything?”

Derek straightened up and walked towards the table as he watched Chris, who had obviously figured something out. “To me? Nothing we haven’t talked much. And the last time I spoke to Scott he didn’t know much either, but that could have changed by now.” He answered.

“He’s been traveling with Marrin Morrell. Or at least he was the last time I managed to track him down, which was in August. Japan.” He glanced at Derek sideways, raising his eyebrows. “A local wolf pack there was having trouble with some out of town hunters. No one I knew.”

“Are you telling me Stiles has been...hunting?” Derek paused, “No...Morrell worked with the alpha pack. She’s an emissary.” Derek was quiet for a minute. “You think Stiles is an emissary.” He said quietly, surprise on his face.

Chris inclined his head ever-so-slightly as he strode inside the apartment with the plate of burgers. “If he was able to get Aiden to retreat with nothing more than appearing to talk to him after less than a year of training...I’d say he’s a pretty powerful one at that.”

Derek pursed his lips as he followed Chris inside. “Morell is bad news,” he said carefully. “If he spent a year with her…” Derek scratched the back of his head, “I wonder if he’s told Scott.” He said while pulling out one of the chairs inside and sitting down.

Chris didn’t disagree. “Morrell is a lot more ruthless than her brother,” he said as he sat down, as well, putting one of the burgers on a bun and adding ketchup and mustard, scooting them across the table to Derek. “She subscribes to a lot different moral code than he does. She’s good at what she does.” Even if he didn’t like or agree with a lot of her methods. They were echoes of his father’s in a lot of ways.

Derek reached for the a burger, “Do you ever get a headache thinking about all the twisted shit happening at once, because I’m starting to feel like there’s one that lives in the back of my head and never plans on disappearing,” he admitted with a sigh.

“On a daily basis,” Chris admitted. “And it does feel like things are beginning to converge around here again.” Whether that was because of all the new things happening, or something else, he wasn’t sure.

Derek put his beer down and added a few things to his burger silently. “I’m wary of Stiles.” He admitted. “I know I shouldn’t be. He got the really short end of the stick and everything he went through...that’s got to change a person. I’m no stranger to guilt,” he added, “And believe it or not I want him to stay. But I can’t help that I feel so protective of the people I’ve gotten close to.”

Chris was quiet for a moment. “No, you should be. At least to some degree,” because it was always better to be safe than sorry. He took a bite of his burger, chewing and looking troubled. “That’s an absolutely normal reaction, Derek. I don’t think that Stiles would hurt any of you, but that doesn’t mean he’s not different enough to be dangerous on a new level now. Even if the danger is from outside forces or to himself.” Danger was danger and at the end of the day someone usually ended up dead. “Particularly if he’s personally subscribed to Morrell’s methods.” And he was fairly certain that he had, at least in the past.

Derek took a bite of his burger and nodded. He chewed and swallowed, hesitating before speaking again. “I know he wouldn’t hurt anyone,” he knew how much Stiles cared about Scott and Lydia. “But if he has been working with her, like you said...then you're right. It doesn’t hurt to be safe.” He said before taking another bite of his burger.

Chris thought about that for a moment. “An emissary’s main job is to help guide and protect the pack’s alpha,” he said, taking a drink of his beer. “But we have a double unique situation that as far as I’m aware, is virtually unheard of. On one hand, we have an alpha who is a true alpha.” He looked at Derek, “Which means of course, that Scott is more powerful than most alphas, even if he hasn’t learned the extent of his abilities at this point.” He knew that Scott had been working on just that over the past several months.

“On the other hand, we have an emissary who not only is younger than usual, but is also a longtime friend of said true alpha.” He raised his eyebrows. “A true alpha who will undoubtedly require more time and attention than a normal alpha. Who will need extra protection against enemies and possibly pack members who go rogue.” He paused. “Not that anyone in your pack will, but there’s always the possibility.”

“I’ve seen pack members go rogue before. It’s not pretty.” Derk said quietly his thoughts drifting to Aiden. “I’d rather be safe than sorry,” he agreed. “I worry,” he said with a shake of the head.

Chris hesitated a moment, leaning forward in his chair. “If anything, I think Stiles will be inclined to be more defensive of Scott than a normal emissary is of their pack.”

Derek arched an eyebrow, “Is that a good thing?” he asked not really sure one way or the other. He had never known Deaton was his families’ emissary until a couple of years ago, so he didn’t know much about them.

“I think that depends on what kind of trouble Scott will be facing.” He pursed his lips. “I don’t think that Stiles will be as laid back about things as Deaton.”

Derek tilted his head, “You think he wouldn’t be averse to killing people.” He stated, worry coloring his features.

Chris met his eyes. “The hunters in Japan were killed. The killers were never caught.”

Derek tensed, “Hunters are human.” He said dumbly. “Are you telling me he and Morell killed humans.” And just like that the uncertainty was back.

“I’m telling you I think that it’s possible, yes. Whether Stiles was an active and willing participant, I don’t know.” He picked up his beer and took a drink. “But to put into perspective...they’d killed three wolves in the pack for no discernible reason other than the fact they were wolves. They ambushed them. Kidnapped them. Tortured them for days before finishing them off.” He paused. “One of them was fourteen.”

Derek sat back in his seat and ran a hand over his face. He shook his head. “There’s just no easy answer,” he admitted as he lifted his beer and took a long pull from it. “We’ll have to keep an eye on him...and maybe being back here with Scott and Lydia will help.” he offered before taking another bite of his burger.

Chris nodded, taking a drink again as well. “We can hope.”

“If anyone can pull him back, it’s them.” At least Derek hoped they could because if not...Scott and Lydia might not like the person Stiles had become.

______

 

Lydia glanced down at her phone and debated texting Derek, but she knew he was with Chris and she didn’t want to disturb their one dinner a week just because she was bored. Plus he’d just dropped her off a little over an hour ago. Scott was out she assumed with Stiles, the sheriff was at the station and Melissa had told her that Isaac was out with Cora.

Melissa had made sure she had everything she needed before heading downstairs to make dinner and leaving Lydia in Stiles’ bedroom by herself. Lydia glanced around; her chest tightening as she realized everything in his room was exactly how he’d left it. Even his bed felt the same. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. This was a terrible idea. There were way too many memories in this house, in this room. What was she supposed to do if she felt overwhelmed by things? How was she supposed to deal with it if Scott and Stiles were there?

Lydia sighed. She glanced down at herself, shoved the covers away from her body and took a deep breath. Slowly she shifted one leg over the bed, her stomach muscles tightening making her wince. But she kept going. Lydia moved her other leg over the edge of the bed. A soft noise leaving her throat as pain shot through her abdomen.

She took several deep breaths and then pushed herself up into a standing position. It took a couple of minutes but she was finally standing. Prada lifted her head off of Stiles’ video game chair and glanced at her. She smiled and waved at her dog before carefully shifting forward towards the window.

It was hot despite the fact that she was only wearing a pair of cotton shorts and one of Derek’s old t-shirts, that swallowed her frame whole. The front part was tucked into her shorts at the waist, but the back hung low to her mid thighs. Lydia reached forward and unlocked the window before attempting to tug it up.

It took a few tries and on the third one it opened. But by then she was breathing a little heavier and her stomach was throbbing. “Oh, so that’s why I’m supposed to take it easy,” she mumbled before turning and heading back over to the bed. She reached carefully for her bag and pulled out her AP Physics book. Lydia winced as she moved back to the bed and carefully sat back down, biting her lip so she didn’t make a noise.

She pushed herself back so she was leaning against the headboard , legs stretched out in front of her. Lydia took a few short breaths and then opened her book and did her best to focus on reading as she tried to enjoy the quiet.

The quiet didn’t last very long.

Shortly after she got settled, there were footsteps on the stairs, along with two familiar voices.

“Any kind of blood ritual is bad news. It doesn’t really matter if it’s animal or human. Essentially they have the same effect. And if no other bodies turned up before the earthquake it may have just been some kind of animal. Maybe to initially summon the daevas, whoever it was able to use animal blood, but after that, they needed something more powerful to keep them summoned. They’re not easy to control. They have to be -- well, fed, essentially, on a regular basis. And they’re fed by blood magic. The flower is what worries me. It’s used specifically for manifesting things. Like say, nightmares.” Stiles opened the door to his bedroom, but his eyes were on Scott.

“And I’m sure the two things are connected, but something feels really, really off about the whole -- “ He turned, freezing in place when he spotted Lydia in his bed. Scott’s bed. Whichever. He blinked, momentarily wondering if he was hallucinating.

Scott smacked right into him when he stopped walking, “Owe, jeez dude. What are you doing?” He asked.

Lydia had heard them coming and the second Stiles’ voice reached her ears her heartbeat had started beating heavily in her chest.

Prada let out a bark drawing Scott’s attention to the chair on the floor and realization hit him. Something he should have sensed before he even got into the room. He rested his hand on Stiles’ shoulder as Prada jumped off the chair and started running around Stiles’ feet barking.

Scott scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, “I forgot to mention Derek was bringing Lydia over...Hey Stiles Lydia’s going to be staying here for a few days.” He said before glancing over at her and sending her a reassuring smile even though he could hear how fast her heart was beating.

He blinked a couple more times, staring at her for a long moment before looking down at the dog that was trying desperately to get his attention. Lydia’s heart wasn’t the only one beating fast. He swallowed heavily. “Oh.” He reached down and scooped Prada up in his arms, surprised the dog seemed to remember who he was and was happy to see him. Happier than Lydia looked, that was for sure.

He cast a glance back at his best friend, giving him a wry look as if to say thanks for the head’s up there, buddy. But to be fair, they had been out looking at bloodstains for the better part of the afternoon, and trying to figure out what was going on with the nemeton, with the daevas, and now with Lydia’s new banshee powers and dream manifestations. He glanced back at Lydia, offering her a hesitant smile. “How are you feeling?”

Lydia closed her book. “I’m alright.” she said simply turning her head when Scott made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her.

“Hey,” he said leaning in and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Scott glanced between his best friend and Lydia. “How long have you been here?”

Lydia shrug and stretched over to toss her book down momentarily forgetting her wound though she wasn’t sure how. The book left her hand and she inhaled deeply. “Not long,” she said her voice strained. “Maybe about an hour. Where were you two?” She asked glancing between them her gaze catching Stiles’. Her chest tightened almost painfully when she saw him standing there holding Prada.

Scott hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Stiles and then at Lydia. “The preserve,” he admitted, reaching out and resting his hand on her arm, drawing away some of her pain with a little bit of focus. As his powers had begun to get stronger he found he was able to take more of the pain without feeling as tired as he used to.

Stiles’ gaze shifted from Lydia to what Scott was doing, and he quickly looked away, remembering how he’d convinced Scott to take pain from multiple people in one day so that he could take it from Scott. No. So the Nogitsune could. He swallowed heavily, leaning back against the wall and not moving any closer.

Lydia felt the tug of an unfamiliar emotion in her chest and her gaze once again shifted to Stiles, watching him as he looked away from her and Scott. Her heart clenched not able to read the look on his face. She sighed and glanced at Scott. “Thank you,” she said softly as she rested a hand on his arm. “But I told you. You don’t have to constantly do it. A little pain never hurt anyone,” she said with half a smile.

“Hey it’s not been constant,” Scott pointed out. “I haven’t seen you since this morning.” He smiled at her, glancing back and over at Stiles where her gaze was directed and seeing his friend studiously avoiding looking at them for some reason. That was kind of weird. Then again a lot of things didn’t make sense still.

Lydia leaned back against the headboard again, “What were you two doing out in the preserve alone and without telling the rest of the pack?” She asked sternly. Lydia and Scott had agreed a long time ago after losing Allison that they wouldn’t jump into danger anymore without having backup and or telling the pack what was happening.

Stiles chewed his lower lip and finally looked back at them, forcing himself to release the anxiety in his chest and glancing down at Prada when the dog nuzzled against his neck, as if sensing something was off. “There were more bodies found last night,” he admitted reluctantly, knowing there was no sense in keeping it from her.

Lydia swallowed hard. That wasn’t good. “How many more?” She asked glancing between them. “And do we know anything more about how to kill them or who brought them here?” She asked.

Scott sighed and shook his head, “Not yet.” He shifted and his Mom called out for him. He squeezed Lydia’s arm gently, “I’ll be right back.” He got up and before she could even say anything he was moving out the door calling out for her asking what she wanted.

Lydia pursed her lips. She couldn’t remember the last time she was in a room alone with Stiles. Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely true, but still. Lydia could feel her heartbeat picking up speed and she needed to do something to stop herself from freaking out. She shifted in bed and started to try and get off again. Maybe there was somewhere else she could sleep like the couch.

“Maybe you shouldn’t try and get up,” he said uncertainly, worry in his voice when she winced. “Should I get Melissa? Do you need pain pills or something?” Prada whined in his arms and he stroked the dog behind her ears.

“No, I just,” she paused. “I want to get up. I hate just laying here plus I’m sure you guys need to sleep later and you know,” Lydia’s voice trailed off and she pursed her lips.

“Scott can bunk with Isaac. Or he can stay here with you.” The latter was probably the best idea, really. And he and Scott hadn’t talked that much about it, but Stiles could see how close the two of them had gotten. Could see how much they cared about one another. Scott wasn’t going to want to be far from her when she slept. “It’s fine.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” The question came out before she could stop herself. “I don’t want to take over your room or anything. This wasn’t my idea,” she stated.

It was easy to hear the faintest hint of defensiveness in her tone and he shook his head. “I know. I didn’t think it was.” He moved over to the bed and carefully set Prada down on it before moving to sit down in the computer chair. “I’ll take the couch. It’s not a big deal.”

Lydia tapped her fingers against her knee. “That doesn’t really seem fair,” she said while gently pulling Prada into her lap and running her hand over her fur. “Scott’s Mom insisted I stay. And the two traitors backed her up...plus you know how hard it is to say no to Melissa,” she said not looking at him and instead looking at her dog. This was the most she’d spoken to Stiles in close to a year and she had no idea what to say. She could feel anxiety stirring inside of her and she did her best to push it aside and just focus on something else.

It wasn’t fair that she’d been hurt to begin with, but Stiles didn’t say anything. “I don’t mind,” he said quietly. The downstairs sofa was far from the worst place he’d ever slept. He watched her for a long moment, then leaned over, resting his arms on his knees. “Yeah, I do know she’s a difficult woman to say no to.” Like, basically impossible to say no to really.

Lydia hesitated before finally looking up catching him already watching her. She swallowed hard. “Did you guys find anything out there?” She asked softly.

Stiles met her eyes and drew in a breath, letting it out slowly. “Bloodstains. And...a flower called Dittany of Crete,” he said quietly. He was quiet for a moment. “It was next to the nemeton and…” He hesitated. “Your blood was on it.”

Lydia frowned, “Dittany of Crete...they don’t grow here...do they? I thought they were from Greece.” She said her curiosity getting the better of her. Lydia leaned forward and then sucked in a sharp breath and placed a hand flat on the bed, pain. “I keep forgetting about that...Wait my blood?” She asked surprised.

“Careful,” he murmured instinctively, leaning forward just a bit. “And no, they don’t grow here. You’re right. They’re from Greece. Which means either someone was recently there or had a plant shipped in.” He was hoping they’d catch a break by the latter being the case. He was going to talk to Danny, see if there was a way to track international packages that had come into Beacon Hills in the last couple of months. It would considerably narrow down the list of suspects, to which there were too many at this point to begin clearing people off it.

He nodded slightly at her question. “Dittany of Crete is used in manifestation. My guess is whoever summoned the daevas…” He hesitated again, then sat up a little straighter in the chair. “Is using it to keep them happy.” As happy as formless demons could be anyway.

“So that they don’t attack the person that brought them here? Or so they don’t go on random rampages all day and night? And what does this have to do with my blood?” She asked as Prada nudge her hand. Lydia pet her and then Prada moved to the edge of the bed and barked at Stiles before moving around in circles.

Stiles drew in a breath. “I’m guessing the first. I don’t think they care very much about the second.” He leaned back against the back of the chair. “And banshee blood is...powerful. Powerful in ways that most people’s blood isn’t.” His gaze drifted to Prada momentarily.

“How do you know that?” She asked quietly, studying his face.

He licked his lips as he considered her question, knowing she wanted answers but not sure if this was really the best time to start trying to explain things. But Scott hadn’t come back yet, he owed her an explanation. He owed her a lot more than that, really. Derek had been right. “I’ve been studying with Deaton’s sister,” he admitted, looking up at her once more.

Lydia frowned. “Deaton’s sister, but,” she paused, “She worked with the alpha pack.” She said uncertainly. Aiden had told her and she was pretty sure Scott had mentioned it at some point too. What exactly was he studying and why? Lydia didn’t know if she wanted to ask or not. “What were you doing with her?” She lifted Prada up and held her closer to her body.

Stiles held her gaze. He was all too aware of Morrell’s association with the alpha pack. She’d also been the school guidance counselor before she’d virtually vanished off the planet for months, only to show back up at Eichen House while he was possessed by the Nogitsune. She’d known, somehow, that he was going to turn up there. He didn’t ask how. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, and Stiles usually always wanted to know everything. “She showed up and told me it was time, basically.” She hadn’t really given him much of a choice but he wouldn’t have said no if she had. He’d long since had suspicions which direction his life was supposed to take, even if it hadn’t evolved the way he’d hoped. Not even close.

Lydia opened her mouth to ask what exactly it was time for, but decided against it. Really, it wasn’t any of her business and whatever it was couldn’t have been more important than being there with her and Scott, especially not if he was with Deaton’s sister. “I see.” She said keeping her tone light.

He wondered if she did, really. Scott hadn’t really understood at first and he wasn’t even sure that Lydia knew the first thing about emissaries. Her tone of voice was what threw him off guard, though and he wasn’t sure what to say then. “Do you need anything? Tylenol or something?” he asked after a moment.

Lydia caught his gaze and watched him for a minute. “No Stiles, I don’t need anything.” She told him, “I’m fine.” She was always fine. Lydia didn’t care that she was sitting in Stiles room with him. She didn’t care that she barely recognized the person in front of her. She didn’t care that she could barely feel the connection that had once been so strong between them, that she’d felt only the other night so strongly for a few brief moments. She just didn’t care and maybe if she kept repeating that to herself it would be true.

Stiles believed that as much as he believed that the last three years had just been a nightmare. It wasn’t true but he wanted desperately for it to be true. But he didn’t have the right to call her on it. Not now. Maybe not ever again. They were strangers now, the way they’d been strangers for years before werewolves and kanimas and nemeton sacrifices. He’d done that. He rubbed a hand over his face, nodding. “Okay.”

Lydia’s heart clenched at his words. Her Stiles wouldn’t have given up so easily. Pain built in her chest and she desperately tried to push it down. She was never going to last staying at the Stilinski house. She’d barely been there a few hours and already she felt like an emotional wreck.

The pang in his heart he felt wasn’t his and he shut his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard. The tether was still there. It might have been weak, and just barely there, but it was there nonetheless. He looked up at her. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted quietly.

Lydia shook her head. “I don’t know what you can do,” she said honestly, her eyes burning. She kept her head tilted down so she wasn’t facing him. “I don’t know how to fix this...I don’t even know if you want to fix this.” She admitted her tone as steady as it was going to get at the moment.

“Do you?” he asked hesitantly. He swallowed hard, clasping his hands together and looking down at them. “Because it all kind of...hinges on that for me. If you want me to stay away from you, I can do that. If you don’t, I won’t.”

Lydia swallowed hard, “Sometimes,” she said quietly, “Sometimes not so much,” she responded her chest constricting. She hated that it was so hard to figure out what she wanted. No, that wasn’t the problem. She knew what she wanted, she just didn’t know if that would ever be possible considering the one person she used to trust more than anyone, she no longer trusted. At least not with her heart.

“That’s fair,” he said softly. He still wasn’t sure how to proceed, really, if there was anything to even try and proceed with. He wasn’t Jackson Whittemore. Wasn’t the love of her life that she’d been able to forgive on sight. Or maybe she hadn’t forgiven him at all. Maybe she’d just needed him then, because the loss of Allison was too harsh. Too much for her to deal with. Because if something happened to Scott, Stiles didn’t know how he’d end up coping. It probably wouldn’t be any way that was good.

Lydia let out a frustrated noise, “God, you don’t know me at all anymore, do you?” The words were an accusation and though she wasn’t yelling they were louder than before. How could he not see what she needed? What she’d needed since he left? “Just get out Stiles.” The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back. “I’d leave myself but it’s a little difficult at the moment I just want to be by myself.” She told him reaching up and brushing angrily at her eyes before any tears could fall.

Stiles wanted to argue, wanted to point out that of course he didn’t. How could he? A year had passed. She wasn’t the same person she’d been, and he wasn’t either. Both cases were his own fault. He rose to his feet slowly, picking up the book he’d abandoned earlier that day on his desk and started toward the door. “For what it’s worth...I am sorry,” he said, pausing in the entrance of the room. “If you need something just -- let someone know.”

Lydia just nodded. She watched him hesitate and then walk out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight she let the tears spill. She lifted her hands and covered her face, her body shaking which only irritated her wound. Tears slid down her cheeks fast as she tried to cry as silently as possible. Prada shifted walking onto her lap and licking her arm. Lydia reached out with one hand petting her even as she continued to cry.

Staying at the Stilinski house was a bad idea. She missed the quiet calm of the loft, she missed Derek...things were easier with him, less complicated she didn’t have to worry about getting her heart broken when she was with him or being overly emotional and erratic. He was safe. Stiles...Stiles did things to her that made him completely unsafe. She was in love with him, it wasn’t a secret at least not from the two people who knew her best. And that made things harder especially since half of her constantly wanted him to just hold her while the other half wanted to scream at him for leaving her, disappearing into the middle of the night and making her mourn for not one, but two people she loved very much. So, Lydia sat there and cried, sadness enveloping her senses and wrapping around her, pain seeping from her skin. Loss; she felt it deeply. She missed Stiles more than words could ever get across.

________

 

Stiles made his way downstairs, rubbing a hand over his face as he descended the stairs, hearing Scott and Melissa talking quietly in the kitchen. He could smell lasagna cooking and his stomach growled as he realized he hadn’t eaten anything that day. He was kind of used to going hours without food when he was out working with Morrell and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Still, the smell of food was just enough to almost counter the guilt he felt after talking with Lydia.

Almost.

He headed into the living room, flipping on a lamp by the sofa and dropping down into the corner of it with a soft sigh as he opened the book, pausing when his cell rang in his pocket. He quickly shifted and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID, a faint smile touching his mouth at the name that came up.

“It’s like you somehow know exactly when I need to hear your voice,” Stiles said by way of greeting as he answered the phone, setting his book aside for the time being.

Braeden smirked as she shifted the phone to rest between her shoulder and ear as her hand continued cutting through the material in front of her. “Must be that psychic part of me,” she joked. The truth was when she’d heard that he’d taken off for Beacon Hills she’d been worried, but she hadn’t had a chance to get into touch with him until just now. She was in the middle of a mission, but she’d felt something off coming from him even from as far away as she was and Braeden knew it was time to give him a call and check in.

“Must be,” he agreed, relaxing a little into the sofa cushions. “How are you? Everything going okay?”

Braedan let out a low grunt as she jerked a large box out of the covered fabric, “Yup, everything’s good, how about you? How’s Beacon Hills?” She asked casually as she stood up and headed to the mouth of the cave.

He cocked his head to the side, listening to the sounds on the other end and hearing her voice echo in the phone. “About as expected...where are you?” he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. “Your voice is echoing.”

“I might be at Cueva de las Manos, or just working my way out of it,” She said, the grin clear in her voice. “I’m on a job,” she explained, “And what about you...why’d you go back?” She asked making her way out into the heat, wincing slightly at the temperature and contemplating going back in the cave.

“You’re in Argentina without me? I’m hurt,” he informed her, arching his eyebrows, wondering what job she was on there. He rose to his feet at her next question, shooting a glance toward the kitchen. “The nemeton’s sort of...causing some issues.” He sighed and headed for the front door. It wasn’t that he thought that Scott was deliberately listening in, but there was a hell of a lot about his life that Braeden knew about that Scott didn’t, and while he did want Scott to know more about it, he wanted it to be because he’d told him himself. Not because of an accidentally overheard phone conversation.

“And by issues I mean someone’s using it to summon daevas using blood magic and I can’t get Morrell to call me back.”

Braeden’s eyebrows shot up, “Well that’s unpleasant. Daevas, those things give me the heeby jeebies,” she said as she tucked the box in her bag and carefully made her way down towards the river. “And yes I’m in Argentina without you, I could have used you on this one too,” she said with a sigh, “But someone took off and was not with Morell when I called,” she joked. “Daevas are a good excuse though, we’ll have to do Argentina again sometime soon,” she commented.

“Incredibly unpleasant. We’re swimming in shredded bodies,” he admitted grimly, unlocking the front door. “And I’ll be happy to go to Argentina with you again anytime, as long as there are no stops in Colombia again. Ever.” Not that she had initiated that venture. He stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind him, walking out into the front yard. “So Morrell’s answering your calls then?”

Braeden smirked, “When you finish with your little daevas problem we’ll go,” she commented, “And you know Morell. She’s pissed you took off in the middle of training to head back to Beacon Hills. She said they have people there to protect the town, what you’re doing is important.” She told him with an eyeroll. Braeden didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye with Morell on a lot of things.

Stiles sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Yeah, I figured that’s what it was.” Still, he was glad she was just pissed off and not hurt or worse. At least he knew that much for sure now. “But Deaton doesn’t know much about daevas and…” He hesitated. “I can’t really explain it, but I had to come back and it had to be now.” He chewed the inside of his cheek, moving to sit on the porch steps. “I was dreaming about the nemeton again.” His voice was hushed.

Braeden frowned pausing near the river now that she’d finally found her way down from the caves incline. She plopped down on the ground and took a deep breath. “How long has it been since that happened?” She asked quietly knowing Stiles had, had many nightmares since leaving Beacon Hills and the nemeton had featured in a good bunch of them.

“A few weeks,” he admitted. “But this one was different.” He swallowed heavily. “She was there, too, Braeden. And she told me I had to come back. It was...I don’t know, it felt like more than a dream. I felt the pull.” He’d felt the pull many times over the year to return to Beacon Hills, like the nemeton was beckoning him back, but he’d resisted it. But he couldn’t resist it with Allison urging him back, too. It had been too much.

Braeden frowned, resting her arm on one leg as she held the phone with the other. “She’s never made an appearance in your other nightmares,” she stated. “I wonder what made this one different.” She commented her head already formulating a number of different theories. “You know...after this job I’m probably free for a while if you need an extra pair of hands in Beacon Hills.” Braeden knew it had to be hard for him to be back, especially if he was working with Scott.

Stiles looked down at the ground. Allison hadn’t ever appeared in his nightmares about the nemeton. Just the ones where he’d seen her lying dead in Scott’s arms. Where he’d seen the devastation on Lydia’s face. “I’m not sure. But whoever’s summoning the daevas is using blood magic.” He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Yeah, that’d be good. That’d be really good, actually.”

Half a smile pulled at Braeden’s lips. “Then I’ll be there.” She said matter-of-factly. “Blood magic is dangerous,” she warned even though she knew she didn’t need to. “That means whoever has control of them can make them come out anytime they want even during the day as long as there’s a sufficient amount of shadow in the area. Make sure you’re careful.” She said while moving the phone between her shoulder and ear again so she could wash her hands in the river.

He grimaced, not needing to be told twice. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be careful. You, too, okay? Let me know when you’re back somewhere safe?”

“Will do, if I haven’t called by the end of the week I’m either dead or rotting in a prison made up of Argentinian drug lords,” she joked as she pushed herself back up. “I’ll see you soon-ish,” she told him while lifting her bag back up off the floor.

“Yeah, please...don’t die or get stuck rotting in a prison of Argentinian drug lords. That will kill my impression of Argentina as a place of fun.” He smirked, knowing full well she was more than capable of handling herself. “See you soon.”

Braeden sorted. “Please you know the real reason is you’d miss me, stop your lying. Now I’ve gotta go do my thing. See you soon Stilinski,” she repeated before disconnecting the call, shoving the phone in her pocket and heading back to civilization.

He couldn’t help but grin as the call ended, and he shook his head as he tucked his phone back into his pocket, raking a hand through his hair. He paused, stilling but not turning around.

Scott leaned against the doorway noticing the way Stiles was suddenly still. “I just came out to tell you dinner is ready.” He said keeping his tone light as he glanced at his friends back.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and then pushed himself to his feet. “Thank god. It smells awesome. I can’t even remember the last time I had lasagna much less homemade lasagna.” He patted Scott on the shoulder, wondering how much of that conversation Scott had heard.

Scott smiled, “Mom’s lasagna is the best,” he commented watching his friend for a minute before looking away, “The tables already set, I’m just going to grab some and bring it up to Lydia then I’ll be back down with you and Mom okay?” He asked making note to ask Stiles about who he was talking to and what he’d overheard at a later time. Scott didn’t want more unanswered questions. He already had enough of those.

“Yeah, all right.” He nodded, sensing Scott’s uncertainty before watching him head away. Stiles sighed inaudibly and headed into the kitchen, giving Melissa a genuine smile. “Smells amazing.”

Melissa glanced over her shoulder and grinned, “I’m glad you think so.” She said as she brought the tray over to the table, a piece of it already cut. She glanced at Stiles, “What kind of piece would you like? End or middle?” She asked spatula ready.

“End piece is fine,” he told her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Is Dad still at work?” There was a flicker of worry in his eyes.

Melissa’s eyebrows drew together and she nodded as she scooped up an end piece for Stiles and put in on his plate. “He’s working late tonight because of the murders, but he shouldn’t be home too late,” she added.

He made a mental note to text his dad and find out what time he was leaving so he wasn’t leaving alone, Braeden’s warning ringing in a clear echo in his mind. Whoever has control of them can make them come out anytime they want even during the day as long as there’s a sufficient amount of shadow in the area. Make sure you’re careful.

Things just kept on getting better.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia made her way up the stairs to Stiles’ bedroom glass of water in hand. It was the day before Thanksgiving and Scott and Kira were at school. It had been three days since Derek dropped her off to stay with Scott and she wasn’t cleared to go back to school until tomorrow, but because of the holiday there was no school tomorrow, which meant she wouldn’t be going back until next week.

She took a sip of her water and sighed walking into the bedroom and placing the glass on the desk. She was bored and getting an extreme case of cabin fever. She didn’t even have her car with her so it wasn’t like she could go anywhere though Lydia had a feeling that was done on purpose.

Stupid overprotective werewolves. Lydia was at least thankfully back on her feet. The scratches across her stomach were almost fully healed, but she was still supposed to be taking it easy. She glanced at Scott’s book shelf and figured she might as well see if there was anything good to read since she had finished all of her books.

Lydia walked across the room and was almost there when the toe of her heel caught on something almost making her fall forward, but she caught herself definitely wincing at the sharp movement. She grunted and then glanced down frowning when she saw what she’d tripped on.

She glanced down curiously at the duffle bag and pursed her lips. Lydia looked over her shoulder at the doorway. She knew she was home alone. Melissa and the sheriff were at work and Stiles...Stiles was somewhere. He’d been keeping his distance for the past couple of days, which hurt then again she wasn’t really surprised. It seemed like he didn’t really want to fix things between them anyway.

Lydia pushed aside the thought and bent down carefully getting on her knees in front of the duffle bag. The zipper was open so she parted the top and her brows drew together. What the hell is this? she thought as she dipped her hand into the bag pulling out different books. She glanced over them realizing they were books on different mythical beings...bestiaries and other books like them.

She placed them on the floor and used both hands to rummage through more of the bag knowing she probably shouldn’t but not able to help herself. It was obviously Stiles’ stuff and since she couldn’t seem to get any answers out of him by asking maybe this would tell her a little bit about the person who came back after a year of being gone.

Lydia lifted up several strange looking crystals and frowned. “What in the world,” she mumbled as she started pushing stuff out of the way. She spotted one of the protection necklaces that Scott had given the pack and she glared. She didn’t always wear it and now she was partially glad. “Of course, figures.” She said annoyed before searching the bag further. Her hand came in contact with something sharp and she let out a startled yelp pulling her hand back. She glanced at her palm and saw a small spot of blood.

Lydia’s frowned deepened and she opened the bag wider carefully and spotted a small set of throwing knives kind of like the ones Chris had taught her to throw last week. She sat back on her knees and glanced around, her eyes landing on the closet. She smirked, put everything back in the duffle bag and then pushed herself up carefully and moved over to the closet.

Fifteen minutes later different sized weapons of all kinds were scattered across the floor and she was sitting in the desk chair a leather bound book in her hands. Lydia’s chest was tight as she read through what could only be described as some kind of journal or Stiles’ personal bestiary. She swallowed hard as her eyes scanned the pages. He talked about different supernatural creatures and what their habits were like, what their weaknesses were and how to kill them.

Lydia paused in her reading. Did that mean Stiles killed them? That he was going around the world and killing people like Scott and Derek? Or people like Aiden and the alpha pack, bad people? Did it matter if they were bad? Did they really deserve to die? Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and kept reading, turning page after page quickly.

She was about to flip the page again when she caught sight of the date on the page. Lydia’s heart clenched and she read through the entry carefully, every last word and by the time she was done her eyes burned with tears. She felt sick. Lydia slammed the book shut glancing around the room full of weapons and her heart ached. It ached for Stiles, for Scott, for herself, and for everything they lost.

Lydia could feel her breathing picking up speed and she closed her eyes. She needed to get out of there. She quickly picked everything up putting it all back where she found it. Lydia moved to the closet and as she was putting the bags away she spotted something buried in the corner, a small box she’d missed. She hesitated before pulling the flap back and spotting dozens of white envelopes. She reached for one and froze when she saw her name and address on it.

She took a few seconds to shuffle through them and every single last one was for her. She felt the familiar tightening of her stomach and pushed them back before jerking her body out of the closet. Lydia winced at the movement and pressed a hand to her stomach. She glanced around the room making sure everything was back where it should be before grabbing her cell phone from the desk and heading for the bedroom door.

Lydia moved as fast as she could in her heels, her heart beating immeasurably fast as she rushed out the front door slamming it behind her. She couldn't deal with this, it was too much information. She glanced around for a minute feeling like any second she was going to be caught in the middle of a panic attack and so car or not she was leaving.

Lydia starting walking quickening her pace as she went. The loft wasn’t far...okay it was, but she didn’t care. She needed something familiar and she needed it before she lost her cool entirely.

______

 

Stiles hadn’t been back a full week yet, but he’d finally managed to send Danny a message and the other teen had agreed to meet him for coffee. He hadn’t seen the guy in person for a year, and while technically school was in session, Danny hated his American history class and had immediately suggested meeting during that time period. It didn’t hurt that it was Danny’s last class of the day and the last one before the holiday weekend since the next day was Thanksgiving.

He couldn’t believe it was Thanksgiving. He couldn’t believe that almost a year had passed since Allison had died. He leaned back in his chair at the coffee shop, staring out the window as he waited for Danny to arrive, thinking about that night.

Danny parked his car, shut it off and pushed the door open in the span of a few seconds. When Stiles’ had text him letting him know he was in town he’d been surprised, but not unhappy about it. If he was being honest he was glad Stiles was back. Scott and Lydia just didn’t seem the same without him, especially with Allison gone.

He pulled open the door to the small cafe in the middle of town and spotted Stiles almost immediately though he had to do a bit of a double take. He looked different, older, definitely bulkier, but not in a bad way. He made his way over to the table and sat down pulling the strap to his bag over his head. “Hey man, it’s good to see you.” He said with a smile.

Stiles returned the smile with ease. “Hey,” he greeted. “Good to see you, too. Live and in person, I mean.” They’d skyped a couple of times over the last year. “How’ve you been?” He lifted his hand in a wave to signal the barista, who came over to take Danny’s order.

When Danny finished ordering and the barista left the table he glanced back at Stiles. “Same. Pretty decent, can’t really complain. Things have been fairly quiet though I doubt they’ll stay that way especially if you’re back,” he said with an arched brow, his dimple showing on one cheek. “You get the last batch of updated data from me?”

“Ouch. That cuts deep, Danny,” Stiles said wryly. “Yeah, no outgoing or incoming orders from Greece in the last few months. Thanks for looking into that, by the way. Your check is in the mail.”

He nodded as he hung his bag on the back of his chair, “No problem,” he said leaning his arms on the table. “You going to tell me why you’re looking into things being brought into Beacon Hills from Greece? Or is this one of those need to know things?” He asked without judgment. Danny didn’t mind keeping an eye on things for Stiles especially since the other guy had filled him in on the not so light stuff that goes on in Beacon Hills.

Stiles considered the question for a moment and glanced around before leaning forward a little. “I came back to town because as expected, trouble’s brewing.” He was quiet for a few seconds. “Someone’s doing blood magic at the nemeton, summoning these demons called daevas. They’re what killed those people last week. The ones that are officially filed under ‘investigation -- probably animal attacks.’”

Danny winced, “Well, it’s always something right?” He shook his head, “I swear sometimes I wonder why people stay in Beacon Hills, I mean even before you filled me in on what was going on, I knew weird stuff happened here.” He shrugged.

Stiles nodded, looking down at the table and wrapping his hands around his cup of coffee. The decision to tell Danny what really went on around their town had been one he’d struggled to make. But Danny was human, and he was running with wolves and he had no idea. He’d deserved to know the truth, to know what kind of danger he was in. To be able to make the decision for himself of whether or not he should be involved in it.

He was glad he’d made the choice to fill him in because Danny had done him a lot of huge favors while he’d been away. One of them had saved Scott’s life. The rest just made it easier for him to keep his fingers on the pulse of Beacon Hills, to make sure that everyone was okay, not in any immediate danger that he didn’t know about. He and Danny had never been close friends before, but he felt like they’d developed an actual friendship even if most of it had consisted of of emails, skype calls, and the occasional text message.

“Yeah, it’s always something,” Stiles agreed quietly. “But you’ll need to be careful especially after dark. These demons travel through shadows. They’re not fond of sunlight or any kind of bright light. So be safe.”

“So basically hang out with the lights on until they’re gone, got it.” He smiled and the barista brought over his coffee a minute later. When she walked away again he glanced at Stiles. “So I guess you don’t need the data from everyone’s phones and stuff for the past week since you’re here.” He said while wrapping his hands around the mug.

Stiles smiled faintly at that. “No, I’m good with that. I know where everyone is. I’ve now seen everyone since I got back.” He leaned forward a little. “I want to say thank you for helping me. For everything, man.” His voice was sincere.

Danny watched Stiles for a minute before nodding. “No problem. I know how close you and Scott are,” he said quietly, “And I know how hard it must have been for you to leave.” He scratched the back of his neck, “Jackson actually asked me for the same thing when he left, well not in as much detail, but you know for updates on things, people.” He shrugged. “So honestly I don’t mind doing it. It’s hard to leave behind the people you care about even when sometimes it’s the right thing to do.” He brought the coffee to his lips and took a small sip.

“And speaking of Jackson, how is our werewolf in London?” Stiles asked curiously. Jackson Whittemore had never been and would never be his favorite person in the world. Not by far. But he was concerned about the fact that Jackson was on his own in London without a pack of his own to help look after him. Not that the guy had ever been a team player, really. He just wanted to be the star of the show.

Danny hesitated, “He’s okay.” He said his brows furrowing. “He said he ran into some hunters not long ago, which wasn’t pleasant he wound up traveling out of London for a bit laying low until they left England. But he’s fine now, back home doing okay.” Danny wasn’t sure how much to tell Stiles, not that he didn’t trust him because he did. They’d developed a really good friendship over the past year. But he wasn’t sure Jackson would appreciate the breach in friendship.

“He was contemplating coming out here for the anniversary,” he said carefully, “I think he wanted to pay his respects and check in on Lydia.”

Stiles frowned at that, troubled at the idea that Jackson was hiding from hunters. He’d have to talk to him if he came back, and if he didn’t, he’d have to make an effort to call him and try to talk some sense into him. As much as he didn’t really like Jackson, he didn’t want to see him end up dead, either. It would devastate Lydia and she’d already lost too many people.

His stomach tightened just a little and he nodded. “I think that’s a nice idea.” His voice was quiet. “And I’m sure you’re dying to see him again.”

Danny smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s been about a year. I mean we Skype and talk on the phone, but it’s not the same. I think it would be nice to have him back for a few days.” He missed his best friend. It would probably be nice to have him back for good, but Danny knew Jackson didn’t really want to fall back into the mess that was Beacon Hills. Not for just any old reason anyway.

“No, it isn’t,” Stiles agreed quietly. It wasn’t the same thing at all. He’d skyped with his dad at least once a week since he’d left, and it wasn’t even close to the same thing. He sat back in his chair, deciding it was time for a change of topic. “Any plans for Thanksgiving?”

Danny tapped his hand against his coffee mug, “My Mom is on this new no meat kick to be healthier so she’s making something called a tofurkey...I’m not looking forward to it.” He said with a sigh. “So I’ll probably just watch the game and eat some yams?” He said with a short laugh. “How about you?”

Stiles made a face at that, even if he’d made his dad eat a lot of that kind of stuff in the past because...well it was healthier. Didn’t mean he wanted to eat it himself. Besides, turkey was poultry and poultry was healthier than most things. “Big dinner thing at the house.” He paused, cocking his head. “You should come. Invite Ethan, even.”

Danny arched an eyebrow, “Really? Your family wouldn’t mind?” He asked curiously. Thanksgiving was in two days and he knew his Mom hated having last minute guests. It always made her feel unprepared.

“Melissa is cooking a massive amount of food. I’m helping out.” He shrugged. “So yeah, it’s fine. The whole pack’s gonna be there.” He knew that none of the others really considered Ethan and Aiden pack, but he was going to work on remedying that, even if it took time.

Danny smiled, “It’s nice of you to include me...and Ethan. He’ll want to bring Aiden...I know he’s been a little,” he paused, “Difficult lately. Is it okay if he comes too?”

“Yep. Let Ethan know I’m fine with it,” he said honestly. He didn’t really like Aiden, but he was going to make the effort. Besides, it was the holidays and the twins basically only had one another. Cora and Isaac wouldn’t be happy, but he’d intervene if and when he had to. The rest of them would probably understand, even if they were surprised. He smiled at Danny.

Danny returned the smile, “Cool, I’ll let him know and if I can convince him, which I’m sure I can, we’ll be there.” He said simply.

“Great. We’re supposed to eat at 2,” Which was a strange time to eat lunch, but hell sometimes Stiles didn’t even eat lunch at all.

Danny nodded, “I’ll let him know.” He said before taking another sip of his coffee, “So what else is going on? Glad to be back?” He asked trying to read his friends expression, but it wasn’t as easy as it once was.

Stiles considered the question for a moment. “Trying to readjust to being back,” he admitted, taking a sip of his coffee and shifting in his chair. He didn’t fidget and move around as much as he once had, but he hadn’t been able to completely rid himself of the annoying habit either. At least not as thoroughly as he would’ve liked. “It’s...a lot.” He looked down.

Danny tilted his head to the side, “Well if you ever need to talk to anyone about it,” he motioned to himself a smiled, “I’ve got ears willing to listen,” he added.

Stiles smiled at that, nodding. “Appreciated. And I’ll probably end up taking you up on the offer at some point.”

Danny nodded, “Sounds good to me.” He lifted his coffee and took a long sip. He liked Stiles, respected the decisions he’d made in the last year and been glad to help him when he asked. He knew how hard it was to make the decisions that nobody wanted to make and Stiles had done a lot of that over the past year.

“So things with you are good? Nothing new going on since last time we talked?” he asked curiously.

Danny shook his head, “Not really. Ethan and I are still sort of trying to find our way. Having Aiden around makes it a little difficult,” he shrugged, “But he’s Ethan’s brother and I guess he doesn’t have many friends since he and Lydia broke up. So I don’t really mind.”

Just one more reason to get the twins more integrated in with the pack. It would help Danny, too. And maybe they could even bring Danny more into the fold if he was interested. Make sure he was safe and okay. He nodded. “Is he nice to you? Aiden, I mean.”

Danny smirked, “He’s gotten nicer. At first not so much, but now,” he nodded, “Yeah. I mean he sort of just...mopes around. It’s odd. He’ll play video games with us or watch movies. But mostly he just scowls and stuff. I’m not sure what’s wrong and when I ask Ethan just shakes his head and says it’s complicated.” Danny tapped his thumb over the mug.

Sounded about right to Stiles. He nodded, considering and taking a drink before speaking again. “He misses Lydia. He’s jealous of Derek,” he explained. That was one he understood. But Stiles maintained very tight control over his own emotions. Besides, he’d accepted a long time ago that he and Lydia weren’t destined for anything more than friendship. Now he wasn’t even sure that was going to work out. He didn’t want to think about it.

Danny arched an eyebrow, “Jealous of Derek, why- wait Lydia and Derek are together?” He asked wondering how he hadn’t realized that. He’d seen them together on more than one occasion, but it had just never occurred to him that they were a couple. “You know I guess that makes sense, I just assumed they were just friends, but I guess she does spend as much time with him as Scott,” he added.

Stiles nodded slightly in agreement. “Yeah, they’re together,” he confirmed. “But they’re not real into PDA so that’s probably why you didn’t figure it out.” He took another drink and set down the empty cup. “I don’t know how long they’ve been together, but I think it’s been for awhile.”

Danny cocked his head to the side, “Why do you say that?” He asked curiously.

“Gut feeling?” He shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it really. Just a feeling I get.”

Danny studied Stiles as he nodded. “How are you handling that?” He asked while taking another sip of coffee.

Stiles smiled, but it was faint. “If she’s happy, that’s all that matters,” he said quietly, looking down at the table.

Danny sighed softly. It was obvious Stiles was hurting. He genuinely felt bad for the guy and all the crap he’d had to deal with over the past year. “That’s always been your motto when concerning Lydia,” he paused, “I kind of thought things were changing between the two of you though...from what I’d observed in the past.” He explained.

Stiles drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, dropping his guard for a moment. Truthfully it was always going to be his motto when it came to Lydia. He loved her, he’d always loved her, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. If Derek did that, if he made her happy and kept her safe, then he wasn’t going to try and stand in the way. “We were friends. Good friends,” he admitted quietly. “Kind of shot that all to hell when I left town.” He felt the swell of hurt in his chest. “I don’t think it’s...I don’t think we’re gonna get back to that place.”

Danny was quiet for a minute. “Don’t count yourself out just yet. You said you love her and Lydia,” he paused, “Through all her bitchiness and her attitude, her ability to forgive...it goes pretty deep even if she does talk a big game.” He added. “I love Jackson, he’s my best friend, but he was kind of terrible to Lydia and yet, she still managed to forgive him over and over again. And you...you’re nothing like Jackson when it comes to Lydia. So, don’t give up.” He said again.

Stiles watched Danny as he spoke and resisted the urge to bite his thumbnail, an old familiar habit that he’d dropped months ago. Instead he picked the coffee cup up again. He knew Lydia could be very forgiving, but his offense had gone even deeper than Jackson’s, even if he hadn’t realized it at the time. He hadn’t realized that he was her tether the same way she was his. He hadn’t known that it worked both ways. “I hope you’re right,” he said softly. Because he didn’t want to not have Lydia in his life. He’d never wanted that, even if he was sure it was what she thought.

______

 

Lydia made her way up the last flight of stairs and she had to pause at the top. She was tired. No, exhausted. She had absolutely no clue how long it took to walk to the loft from the Stilinski house, but it was not her brightest move. Half way there she’d gotten herself so worked up she started crying, which is just not something to be done in public. She’d ruined her makeup and since she left the house without her purse the best she’d been able to do to fix it was wipe away the crazy mascara raccoon eyes.

She sighed, her heart beating fast most likely from the walk and not her erratic emotional state, which was really starting to get on her nerves. Lydia stepped forward and knocked on the loft door. She probably looked a mess, but it was only Derek and he’d seen her at her worst, which surprisingly wasn’t this.

Derek heard the footsteps before they reached the door and he opened it as soon as she knocked. But he wasn’t really prepared to see her looking exhausted and a little paler than usual. She’d obviously been crying. Not good signs. “Did you walk all the way here?” he asked in concern, stepping back to let her in.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t have a car,” she said as she walked passed him into the loft, toeing off her heels almost immediately. “I can’t go back there; I don’t think it’s a good idea. I was,” she paused and took a deep breath before turning to face Derek. “I was snooping. I was alone and bored and angry and I just-” Lydia swallowed hard and closed her eyes, “I found all this stuff and I don’t even know who he is anymore, and I’m suffocating.” Lydia brought her hands to her face. “It’s finally happened I’m losing my damn mind.” She stated dramatically.

Derek blinked, watching as she spoke animatedly. Stiles. Of course. But her dramatics were kind of amusing, even if he didn’t dare smile right now. “You’re not losing your mind,” he assured her, reaching out and putting his hands on her shoulders. “Come sit down and tell me what happened. What did you find that’s got you so rattled?”

She didn’t let him move her just yet. She glanced up and held his gaze, “Are we alone?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, Cora’s in school. It’s just the two of us.” Derek frowned, growing more worried. “Lydia, what is it?”  

Lydia nodded, “Right school. It absolutely would have been better for me to just go back today.” She paused, “I went through Stiles’ stuff. It was just sitting there on the floor and I,” she made a face, “I was angry and upset and I just wanted to see what kept him away for close to a year, what was so important.” She swallowed hard.

“You know he told me that he’s been doing something with Morell. That she came to him and told him it was time whatever the hell that means.” Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm herself down. “I found weapons, tons of weapons. Books about magic and different creatures and just bestiaries I guess.” She pursed her lips. “The pendants Scott gave us they were from Stiles. And-” she paused finally looking up at Derek again, moisture prickling at the corner of her eyes.

“He’s been hunting Derek,” she whispered the words, “He has his own journal, actually I think it’s more of a bestiary. I read the beginning, but I stopped I couldn’t keep going.” Lydia was silent for a minute, “I know why he decided not to come back or at least what happened the night that if felt like our connection severed.” She told him quietly.

Derek paused, letting all of that sink in, but honestly he wasn’t terribly surprised by any of it given his conversation with Chris, except the part about the pendants. He reached up to the chain around his neck where his hung under his shirt. He gently pulled her over to the sofa and guided her to sit down, laying a hand on her arm and taking away some of the physical pain she was feeling. He wished he could take away the other kind, too. “What happened that night?” he asked quietly.

Lydia glanced up at him and swallowed hard, “He killed someone,” she whispered, “A werewolf,” she felt the tears start to fall. “Stiles, our Stiles, my Stiles. Not some possessed spirit or Nogitsune or whatever. Oh god do you think he’s been doing that this whole time? Do you think?” She stopped talking and pressed a hand to her mouth as more tears spilled from her eyes. “I can’t stay there, I feel sick.”

Lydia didn’t know the circumstances, she didn’t know if the werewolf was attacking people or what. Maybe he had the best reason in the world to do it. But all she kept thinking about was Scott’s pack. Or the way Stiles had yelled at Aiden the other night. At the time it had made her feel protected, but now...he seemed almost dangerous and that killed a part of her inside. What if he was like Morell now, what if she’d corrupted everything good inside of him? What if she’d never be able to get him back?

Derek couldn’t help the unease he felt at her words and he thought back to his conversation with Chris, trying to work out why Stiles was killing werewolves and hunters. He paused, then shook his head. “No, I don’t think he’s technically a hunter.” He hesitated. “Do you know what Morrell is, Lydia?” He wasn’t sure really how much she knew about emissaries. He still felt overwhelmingly under-schooled in the subject.

Lydia shrugged as she shifted towards Derek, “Some crazy bitch who goes around hurting my friends and giving them ultimatums?” She asked annoyed as she wiped away some of the tears.

Her opinion wasn’t too far off from his own. “She’s an emissary, like Deaton,” he told her. He hesitated. “Like Jennifer was. A druid.” He pursed his lips. “If he’s been with Morrell this whole time, she’s probably been training him.”

Lydia paused tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “To...to be an emissary?” She asked, “I don’t understand. Why Stiles? And Deaton is here, why wouldn’t Deaton do it? Why Morell? And why kill anyone?” She asked softly not understanding, which was slightly annoying since she understood most things. Lydia didn’t know if she was intentionally being dumb or if she just didn’t have enough information.

“Apparently every pack has an emissary. I don’t know exactly how they’re chosen. I don’t really have a great understanding of how it all works. Deaton was my mom’s. I didn’t even know about him until a couple years ago,” he admitted. “I really don’t know why Morrell chose Stiles. I do know from my limited information --” Mostly thanks to Chris Argent, really. “-- that emissaries are big on balance. Did this journal of Stiles’ say why he killed this werewolf? Was he or she killing people or…” He didn’t really understand either, but it was unsettling to think that Stiles had been out there killing wolves and hunters. Then again, he remembered what Chris had said about the hunters in Japan. And if Stiles really was training to be an emissary, with Morrell of all people...it was hard telling what all he’d done.

“I don’t know…” Lydia looked down, “I couldn’t keep reading. I was scared that if I did,” she hesitated, “I would see something I couldn’t unsee. Something that might change the way I see him. I was scared,” she repeated. “Don’t make me go back okay?” She said as she glanced up at him. “And god Scott...he can’t know about any of this. It would kill him.” Lydia shook her head. “How am I supposed to keep this from him? I should have never looked I should have just minded my own business.”

“Hasn’t it already?” Derek asked gently. He shifted on the sofa, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. “You can stay here tonight, okay?” But there was Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow to think about. He wasn’t going to remind her of that yet, though. “I think part of the problem is that he’s keeping so many secrets. That’s not your fault.” He frowned deeply. “And we can’t keep things from Scott. He needs to know.”

“Scott would be devastated knowing that Stiles was out there possibly killing more than one werewolf...You know how he feels about that. Even the people who’ve threatened this pack are still alive Derek.” Lydia sighed and wrapped an arm around his midsection.

“And hasn’t he changed the way I see him?” She was silent for a minute letting herself relax into Derek. “Yes...But,” Lydia moistened her lips, “But I still hold out some kind of hope that he’ll fight for me, for us. I think I might just be an idiot though,” she whispered. “I spent three days there and he doesn’t seem to want to fix things at all. I asked if he did you know,” her voice was quiet as she spoke, her thumb moving back and forth against his shirt where her hand lay.

“He asked if I wanted to and told me if I didn’t then he’d leave me alone.” Lydia closed her eyes. “It seems like such a stupid and inconsequential comment. But it’s not. The Stiles who loved me would have known deep down that I needed him and would have done whatever he could to get me to see he cared.” Lydia felt a few tears slip from her eyes silently.

“But maybe the problem is he just doesn’t love me anymore. I waited too long and messed everything up and then this whole thing happened and Allison and a year of doing...god knows what. Maybe I just need to be prepared for the reality that this is never going to work,” she whispered.

Derek was silent for a moment. “Stiles is different,” he admitted quietly. “He’s changed. A lot. We all have.” He rubbed her back without really thinking about it. “But I do know that he’s always loved you. I think he still does.” He leaned his head against hers. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, really. He didn’t want to think that Stiles was so far gone that Derek needed to worry about Lydia’s safety around him being an issue. Or Scott and Isaac’s for that matter. But he hadn’t spent much time with Stiles since he’d returned because he hadn’t been back for long.

“And I know he’s working on trying to figure out whatever’s going on with the nemeton and these daevas. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t be here, right?” He looked down at her. “I think maybe he’s just...trying to give you space. Maybe he’s afraid that if he pushes you too much at this point he’ll push you away for good. Does that make sense?” He tucked some hair behind her ear.

Lydia shrugged. “Maybe, I guess. I don’t know. I...I’ve never really had a healthy relationship with anyone, so it’s hard for me to always understand why Stiles does things.” She admitted. “Jackson was a trainwreck, I loved him, but he was terrible to me. I still loved him,” she said her body relaxing further. “Aiden...that was just a mess. It only started because he needed to keep close for the alpha pack, and then even after everything he did, I gave him another chance.” Lydia shook her head.

“Stiles, well that wasn’t really a relationship, but I think it might have been the closest to anything healthy in my life at least before the Nogitsune,” she told him quietly. “And now...I have Scott and you. Both of which seem marginally healthy I suppose,” she joked, though she didn’t smile.

Jackson had been a trainwreck. He’d been pretty far removed from the whole situation but even he’d seen it from his vantage point. But it had also been her love for Jackson that had saved the guy’s life, ultimately. Aiden had been worse in some ways and better in others. He suspected that she was right, though. Her relationship, her friendship with Stiles had been solid once they actually connected. Until the Nogitsune had taken him over and wrecked Stiles so badly the guy’d left town because he couldn’t deal with it all. It had been a stupid decision.

“Marginally,” he teased, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Lydia rested her head against him. “Thanks for being here. I know I don’t say it lot and I can be abrasive and sort of like a steamroller sometimes,” she joked, “But you’re also here so thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without you or Scott.” She admitted. They made her feel safe and they took care of her even when she gave them a hard time and that meant a lot.

“You’re welcome. I’m always here,” he said quietly. He was silent for a moment. “Let me pose a question to you, though.”

“Hmm,” she said tilting her head slightly so she could catch a glimpse of his face.

“If it turns out that Stiles killed that werewolf because he or she was killing people...like Peter did when he came out of his catatonia. Would you be able to handle that?” he asked, voice hushed.

Lydia hesitated, contemplating the questions and all the things Peter had done to her. A slight shiver went up her spine. “Yes...I think I’d be able to handle that.” She was quiet for a minute, “Do you think that’s what happened?” She asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

“I have a hard time imagining Stiles killing anyone, werewolf or otherwise, without a damn good reason for it,” he admitted. “I hope that’s all it was.” He hesitated. “But I don’t know. He’s been gone a long time.”

Lydia nodding liking that version a lot better, but not enough to go through the journal again. “Derek,” she tapped her fingers against his chest gently, “What happens if it’s not that reason...what happens if it’s something else?” She whispered not wanting to think it, but knowing they needed to at least consider the possibility, even if she really didn’t want to.

Derek drew in a deep breath. “Then we figure that out. And we’ll talk to Scott. We won’t be able to leave him out of it at that point.” He didn’t feel right about leaving him out of it now. His loyalty to the pack’s alpha ran deep. “And then I guess...we’ll have to decide as a pack what happens next.” And it might all be a moot point if Stiles decided not to stay in town anyway.

“It doesn’t feel right keeping this from Scott, but god. I’ve had to feel his pain every day since Stiles has left. I don’t want to be the one to cause him more pain,” she said quietly, “And what if there’s a good reason like you said and I just didn’t get there because I was too scared to keep reading.” Lydia pursed her lips.

“I’m so tired of feeling everything, of all this pain that just sits there and never goes away. For once, I’d just like to be happy, just something positive. I feel like it’s just a never-ending cycle,” Lydia explained softly.

“It went away for awhile the other night.” Derek’s voice was quiet as he stroked her hair. “When Stiles was here.” He exhaled. “Want me to talk to him?”

“It did. It’s because I felt him again. I felt our connection and it was like something inside me righted itself. That piece that’s been missing since he left was back.” Lydia told him softly leaning into the calming touch. “But it’s gone again and the reminder of what it felt like makes not having it now even worse.” She admitted before shaking her head. “Somehow I don’t think that conversation would help. But thanks for the offer. You’re always looking out for me.” She patted his stomach lightly.

Derek wondered exactly why it was she could feel the tether bond with him sometimes, but not always, and why it wavered back and forth even now that he had returned to Beacon Hills. “I’ll always try,” he said quietly.

“It’s because you’re a good guy.” Lydia told him simply. She glanced at the clock on his wall and scrunched her nose. “School’s going to be getting out soon,” she commented, “Would you mind if I took a shower to wash the disgusting sweat off myself from my lovely walk over. I don’t even know how you're touching me right now.” She said with a short laugh, because if she didn’t laugh she might cry.

He chuckled softly. “Yeah, of course. You know where everything is.” He paused as he let her pull away and stand up. “Lydia.” He gazed up at her. “Whatever happens or...doesn’t happen with Stiles. You’re gonna be okay.”

She stood there angling her head to the side as she studied his face, “How could you possibly know that?” She asked softly.

Derek smiled faintly. “Because I know you.”

Lydia sent him half a smiled and nodded. “You do.” she responded reaching out to squeeze his arm lightly. She turned and started heading for the stairs glancing over her shoulder, “Oh, and I left all of my stuff at Scott’s, so I hope my favorite t-shirt is clean because I can’t put these clothes back on. Ick.”

He chuckled. “It’s hanging back up in the closet. I did laundry yesterday.”

“God, I like you so much right now. Top of the friend list.” She motioned with her hand not like he wasn’t already there. She stepped up the first stair, “Now all I need is ice cream and the Notebook,” she commented with a grin making her way up the stairs.

Derek simply shook his head in amusement. Of course that’s what she wanted. Except it wasn’t. Not really. She wanted Stiles.

And Stiles was completely oblivious.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles woke up with a start, heart beating a little faster than usual as the images from his most recent nightmare flickered through his mind. He swallowed hard, rubbing a hand over his face and turning to look at Scott, who was lying beside him in the bed. He shifted carefully, trying not to wake his friend from his sleep as he crawled out of bed and moved over to his duffel bag, unzipping it and pulling out his cigarettes and lighter.

He’d cut down on how much he was smoking since he’d returned to the house, but it wasn’t a habit that was easily broken and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to anyway. But after that nightmare, he really needed one to calm his nerves. It was early, the rest of the house quiet, and he headed toward the door, grabbing his jacket off the computer chair on the way.

Scott felt him wake up. He listened as Stiles grabbed stuff and walked downstairs. Scott sighed opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling for a minute before pushing himself up and getting off the bed to check on his friend. He didn’t bother with a jacket, his body temperature didn’t fluctuate all that much, but he did throw on his sneakers before moving quietly out of the bedroom and toward the stairs.

Scott walked down them careful not to press hard on the steps that creaked. Once he was at the bottom he ruffled his hand through his hair and opened the front door. He stepped outside and closed it behind him. “Hey, nightmare?” He asked keeping his tone light. He’d seen enough of them from Lydia to know the side effects.

Stiles should have known better than to think Scott hadn’t heard him or felt him get out of bed. He was a werewolf after all. Of course he’d heard him. Stiles might have gotten better at a lot of things, but he still wasn’t an actual ninja. He took a long inhale from the cigarette before turning to look at his best friend from his place on the porch stairs. “Yeah,” he admitted, shrugging. He looked back toward the road once more, staring blankly at his jeep.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said sincerely. It was a holiday, after all, and Scott didn’t get that many opportunities to sleep in.

Scott did his best to keep the scowl off his face at the sight of Stiles smoking. “Not a big deal,” it wasn’t, “At least you didn’t jab me in the face,” he joked seeing the arch of his friends brow he explained. “Lydia used to get nightmares.” She still did, but she didn’t share his bed anymore so he was no longer being jabbed, “She tends to jerk around.” Scott explained.

Scott was quiet for a minute “Want to talk about it?” He asked as he leaned against the wall near the front door.

Stiles exhaled, pressing his free hand -- the one that wasn’t holding his cigarette -- to his knee so Scott didn’t see the way that it was shaking. “Remember the Glen Capri?” he asked after a moment. That had been one of the scariest nights in his entire life, and even a year and a half later he was still having nightmares about it. About what would have happened if Scott had just dropped that flare into the gasoline puddle and gone up in flames. The analytical part of his brain said that it was because the recent victims of the daevas had been victims of arson and of course his mind would be drawn to that night. He still felt sick about it anytime he thought of it, or dreamt about it.

Scott took a step forward and nodded, “How can I forget?” he asked as he slipped his hands inside his pajama pants pockets. “You saved my life that night. Boyd’s, Isaac’s and Ethan’s too,” he added a soft smile on his face though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Allison was on that trip too, well not exactly a trip, but they were all at Glen Capri together.

“With a lot of help from Lydia and Allison.” The name came out so easily but it made him flinch anyway and he swallowed heavily. He forced himself to take a deep breath and took another quick inhale off the cigarette before snuffing it out against the dirt on the ground, but he didn’t drop it there either. He set it beside him on the steps.

Scott stayed standing and he nodded. “I remember. I guess technically it was Lydia who saved us.” He commented. “Jumping into a puddle of almost lit up gasoline. She’s crazy,” he said glancing sideways at his friend, “I guess she couldn’t stand to lose you...either of us,” he said even though he knew Lydia had screamed and jumped for Stiles. It had been Stiles who pushed him back. “Is that what the nightmare was about?” He asked.

Technically he was completely correct. “No, she’s not crazy. She’s just...a hero.” He shrugged. Like Scott. Like Allison had been. He rubbed his hands over his knees for a moment and then grew still again. “Sort of? Except it turned out less well for…” He glanced over his shoulder to look at Scott, expression unreadable. “For you.”

Scott finally sat beside Stiles on the steps and placed a hand on his friend’s leg. “I’m right here dude and I’m not going anywhere.” He added wanting him to know that. “What’s really going on Stiles, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything.” He said quietly.

Stiles was quiet for a long moment, feeling familiar anxiety starting to creep in. “I just have this really...deeply unsettling feeling about everything that’s happening.” He looked away. “That things are going to get really bad again.” He hated admitting that, even to Scott. Hated admitting that he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to figure things out in time. Expressing any kind of doubt about their ability to handle whatever was happening.

Hated that if he was right, it was going to be his fault. Again.

Scott nodded and shifted his hand to Stiles back. He was silent for a minute before speaking up. “If I’m being honest I’ve had the same feeling for days now,” he admitted. “I can feel the shift around us, it’s been happening for the last two days.” He told Stiles glancing sideways at his friend, “But we’re going to get through this as long as we stick together.” He told him matter-of-factly.

“Isaac and Cora are looking for Peter and Malia to warn them what’s coming and bring them to us so we can protect them,” he added, “And I told Derek about what was going on, so he knows to be extra careful. We’ll figure things out.” He said reassuringly while patting his friends back.

Stiles leaned into Scott instinctively, nodding as he stared out at his jeep. “Yeah, I know everyone’s on high alert.” He just wasn’t sure it was going to be enough to keep everyone safe. Plan B was already forming in his head but it was going to take some research. And a lot of very carefully laid planning ahead of time. And Scott was absolutely going to hate it. He glanced at his best friend sideways.

“On the plus side, hey Thanksgiving dinner.” He managed a small faint smile. Scott chuckled and nodded. “We’re going to have a full house today,” he said wondering how they were going to fit so many people. They’d manage they always did. His Mom was probably going to be getting up soon to start cooking.

“Yeah, about that.” He watched Scott arch an eyebrow at him. “I sort of invited Danny. And Ethan and Aidan.” He tried to gauge Scott’s reaction to that news. “Well, technically I invited Danny and told him it was okay to invite the twins.”

Scott blinked, “You invited Danny?” He didn’t mind, Scott liked Danny just fine, he just didn’t realize he and Stiles were close, “It’s fine with me.” He added, “Hopefully Cora and Isaac will be on their best behavior,” Scott said with a sigh. “But it’s good they should be here. That’s three more people, I’ll let Mom know,” He said with a smile.

“Yeah, we had coffee yesterday,” he admitted. “And I’ll help out with Cora and Isaac if I need to.” And Aidan obviously. He just hoped he didn’t have to. He was quiet for a moment. “You need them in your pack.” His voice was low, but serious. “The twins, I mean.” Obviously Isaac and Cora were already a part of the pack.

Scott glanced at Stiles, “It’s not about power with me man. You should know that,” he responded. “If the twins want to be a part of the pack I’m not stopping them, but they need to do things my way.” he told him. “I’m hoping things will calm down a bit soon and if the twins come hopefully Aidan doesn’t start anything.” Scott said with a slight sigh.

Stiles shifted so his back was against the railing beside the porch steps and he was facing Scott. “Dude, I know that,” he said sincerely. “I absolutely know that.” And he did. Scott doing anything to seek power for himself was about as likely as Stiles never telling another lie for the rest of his life. “How much has Deaton filled you in on the True Alpha stuff?” he asked. Because he’d spent way more time on that that just about any other area of independent research while he’d been away. There wasn’t a lot, but there was enough that he had a pretty good idea about it. And he had his instincts.

Scott shook his hand, “Some, not much. Why?” He asked with a frown, “What does me being a True Alpha have to do with anything?” He asked confused.

Stiles sighed softly and rested a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Do you know how rare a True Alpha is, Scott?”

Scott arched an eyebrow, “I’m one in a million”, he sing-songed, with a little smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, but we already knew that. No, seriously, man. It happens less than once in every one hundred years. You’re literally the only True Alpha on the planet.” He looked at his friend.

Some of the humor died from Scott’s eyes, “Okay, so I’m rare, the rarest of rare,” he added, “But that doesn’t need to be a bad thing,” he told his friend. “I know I’m stronger than most alphas even though I haven’t tapped into all of that strength yet. But other than that, well I’m not really sure what’s different about me.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Stiles said quietly. “Not at all. It means what I’ve always known about you, and that’s that you’re amazing.” There was no hint of kidding in his tone. “But it also means that the people that are out there who aren’t so amazing are going to want you for their own nefarious purposes. They’re gonna come for you, Scott. Probably a lot of them.” He wasn’t trying to scare his best friend, but he was trying to make him see his point.

Scott straightened up, “Thanks dude,” he said squeezing Stiles shoulder, “And if they come we’ll be ready. But I’m not going to sit here and wait for the other shoe to drop. We need to live life while we can.” he said softly, “We only get one shot and I won’t waste it waiting for the next big bad thing to come attack us.” Before Stiles could say anything Scott continued. “I know you’re just looking out for me and I appreciate it. But we all need a day off and I think today’s the perfect day for that. Some family, friends, and food.” He told his best friend with a grin.

Stiles wanted to point out that part of being ready was making sure the pack was as strong as it could be. But when Scott continued without giving him a chance to finish, he sighed, giving him a look. “I guess that’s my cue to shut up and stop talking about pack politics.”

Scott grinned, “One day, you’ve been all about business since you got home and while that’s great and helpful. We’re all pretty run down and I think a day of just relaxing will go a long way in getting the pack to gear up and focus on the objective at hand which is the Daevas.” He told his friend lightly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Alpha knows best,” he joked, nudging Scott with his elbow.

Scott smirked, “Damn right I do.” He nudged him back. He tilted his head, “Mom’s awake,” he said lightly with a smile. “Probably starting on the turkey it’s been marinating all night. I could smell it...which is such a damn tease,” he admitted. “I had to stop myself from coming down and eating it in the middle of the night.” Scott said with a sigh.

Stiles couldn’t help but make a face. “Uh, dude you know that marinating doesn’t mean cooked right? That it’s...you know, raw, still? You need to bake it in your little werewolf oven before you eat it first.”

Scott rolled his eyes and held up his fingers. “This close to eating it raw. No turkey for anyone else.” He chuckled. “I think I drooled on the pillow next to your head thinking about it,” He said with a grin.

“Gross. On both accounts, actually. That’s it, you’re on the floor tonight. No, wait. You’re in the doghouse.” Stiles laughed at his own joke.

Scott pouted, but he was grinning on the inside, “I don’t want to be in the doghouse. I’m a good alpha.” He said tilting his head and giving Stiles his best kicked puppy dog look, which had gotten better with practice. Lydia was a genius.

“Yes, you’re a good alpha, but I don’t do belly rubs, man, sorry. And you drooled on my pillow by your own admission. That constitutes doghouse sleepage and do not give me that kicked puppy look, Scott. I swear to God.” He covered his eyes with one hand, grimacing. “I am immune.”

Scott snickered, “If you were immune you wouldn't have to cover your eyes. Now look at me before I tackle you to the ground.” He demanded jokingly. It was nice to joke around with his friend again, it had been a long time since he’d felt this at ease. “Forget it.” He rose to his feet, keeping his eyes covered. “Your alpha voice doesn’t work on me, either, man.”

Scott made a face and stood. “That wasn’t even my alpha voice, get back here.” He said as he followed him into the house amused, a grin firmly planted on his face.

Stiles felt more light-hearted than he had in a long time. Like old times. Maybe it was going to be a good day.

______

 

It was mid-morning and Lydia glanced warily at the bag full of clothes near the side of the bed. She pursed her lips and arched an eyebrow in Derek’s direction as he stood near the mirror in a towel, fresh from the shower. Lydia pointed at her clothes, “You don’t think just because you went to my house and brought me clothes that I’m going to go today...do you?” She asked lightly as she sat up in bed her back against the headboard, hair wavy from going to bed with it wet.

“Yep, I do actually,” Derek informed her with a very faint smile. “And you know why?”

Lydia grumbled, “I hate that look in your eyes, it makes me want to be physically violent Derek.” She paused when his expression didn’t change. “Ugh, why?” She asked humoring him.

“Because I happen to know that while you’re immune to most things, Melissa McCall is not one of them. And she’s expecting you to be there. I think you agreed to make pie? I distinctly recall there being mention of pie when you accepted her invitation over a month ago.” Derek raised his eyebrows.

Lydia opened her mouth and then shut it immediately. He was right. Damn it. “Sometimes I don’t like myself,” she said with a huff, “Me and my stupid big mouth.” Lydia leaned back against the headboard a pout forming on her lips.

A short chuckle escaped him. “It’ll be fine, Lydia. It will. The whole pack is gonna be there. You don’t have to talk to him. I mean you don’t even want to, right?” he asked casually as he pulled clean clothes out of his closet, turning his back to her.

Lydia squinted her eyes at his back, “You know all those things I said yesterday about you being the best, I’m going to have to take them back if you keep being mean. And as a matter of fact I do not want to talk to him.” She said pushing the covers aside and standing up. She walked across the room and glanced in the bag. “Did you at least bring me cute things that match? If I go I have to look nice,” She glanced over at him. “And you shouldn’t wear that shirt, you should wear the green one, it brings out your eyes more.” She commented as she dug around in the bag.

Derek arched an eyebrow and glanced at her sideways before putting back the black shirt he’d grabbed and pulling out the green one instead. “I have great fashion sense so yes, I brought you…cute things.” He shook his head a little as he started to change his clothes.

Lydia rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “So much snark in the morning, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed,” she joked as she pulled stuff out of her bag. “Hmm,” she pulled out two dresses. “Which one do you think would be more attention grabbing, this one?” She held up a green dress, “Or this one?” She held deep purple dress. Derek was barely able to suppress a smirk at her question. He had a feeling she was going to get Stiles’ attention regardless of which dress she wore. “Go for the green,” he advised.

Lydia nodded. “Go for green.” She said laying the dress on his bed, “You know we could have avoided all of this fuss if we just did Thanksgiving with Chris, he’s still coming right?” She asked glancing over at him.

“Yeah, he’s still coming. And I think this will be good for him, too.” His voice was a little more quiet. It was going to be Chris’s first Thanksgiving without Allison. “I think he was planning on bringing green bean casserole.”

“That’s sweet of him.” Lydia said softly as her chest tightened. Last Thanksgiving they’d all gone to Scott’s house. Lydia’s parents had been out of town, Allison was dealing with family stuff and Melissa and the sheriff were really great about letting them crash their Thanksgiving with the boys. It had been nice and something they’d dubbed a tradition after it had gone so well. But that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

Lydia felt a slight pang in her chest, but she pushed it aside. “I think I told her I’d make pie and sweet potatoes.” She said lightly. “Is Cora gone already?” She asked surprised.

Derek watched her for a moment, sadness flickering through his own eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. “Yeah, she said something about running an errand before dinner.” He shrugged.

Lydia grinned. Cora had been running a lot of errands lately with Isaac no less. It was possible she just didn’t want to be in the loft with her there, but Lydia had a feeling it was a little more than that. “Did she? Interesting.” She said lightly as she stepped forward and sent him a sideways glance, “See the green looks better,” she commented now that his shirt was on. She turned her gaze back on the mirror trying to decide how she was going to do her hair for dinner. It was important she looked better than good.

Derek grimaced at her smile, because he knew exactly what she was thinking and nope, he wasn’t going to go there. It wasn’t that Isaac was a bad guy -- far from it. But he didn’t want anyone touching his baby sister. Ever. He might have to have a word with Isaac later, actually. He watched her examine herself in the mirror. “Down and curly,” he advised.

Lydia arched a brow in Derek’s direction, “Noted, I guess we know what does it for you,” she joked playfully. “Would you mind running out to the store to get the stuff I need to make the food? I’ll give you a list.” She asked, “I don’t have my car here. I figure I can shower and change while you get the stuff and I should be able to have everything ready by the time we have to leave...which is two?” She asked uncertainly. 

Derek nodded. “Two,” he confirmed. “And yeah, I can do that.” He gazed at her for a moment. “It’s gonna be fine. Today, I mean. You don’t have to be nervous, Lydia. There’s gonna be so many people there it’ll be easy to avoid him.”

Lydia glanced sideways at Derek. "I didn't say I was nervous," she told him before biting her lower lip. She walked over to her bag and grabbed a pen and a receipt she found at the bottom. She scribbled a few things on it and set it down on the dresser a couple of minutes later. Lydia glanced up at Derek and shifted on her feet, "You're probably right about the avoiding." Though she was going to make sure he didn't want to avoid her. "Thanks," she said reaching up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at her faintly when she kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome.” And of course she didn’t have to say she was nervous. He knew her well enough to know when she was nervous about something. “All right, I’ll just go and get this stuff and be back.” He picked up the list off the dresser, glancing it over and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans.

Lydia nodded, "I should be ready soon." She said patting him gently before heading into the bathroom all the while telling herself that Derek was probably right and the day wouldn't be so bad.

______

 

Isaac was already waiting for Cora on the porch when she showed up at the Stilinski house. “Hey,” he greeted, a little more cheerful than usual. Yeah, there was a lot of bad crap happening -- again. It was Beacon Hills. But Scott seemed to be in a particularly good mood so far today and it made Isaac feel a little lighter, too.

Cora arched an eyebrow as she walked up the porch stairs. "You're in a good mood, What's going on?" She asked with a hint of playful suspicion. She tilted her head and inhaled deeply. "Damn, it smells good in there." She stated matter-of-factly.

“And that is why I’m in a good mood,” he informed her. It’s partially the truth anyway. Isaac liked good food. He used to have to do all the cooking when he lived with his dad. Melissa rarely let him near the kitchen. He wondered if Cora could sense that Scott was also a happy alpha today, but he didn’t ask. It’s a weird question anyway.

She smirked, "Good food is definitely a reason to smile," she told him her gaze traveling over his body and landing on the scarf he wore. He looked nice not too dressy, but not his normal attire either. Cora glanced down at her black jeans and red shirt. "I'm gonna be the under dressed one huh? Also, What's up with the scarf?"

“No, you look really great,” he said without really thinking about it. Like really great. He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows and then looking down at his scarf. Her question reminded him of that same question posed by Stiles over a year ago, but Stiles had sounded much more annoyed and in turn, Isaac had gotten annoyed right back. Now of course he knew Stiles had been possessed, even if the Nogitsune hadn’t taken over. He couldn’t help but wonder how much the guy had been himself even then. But Cora doesn’t sound annoyed, just curious. “I don’t know. I just like them.” He shrugged.

Cora nodded doing her best to keep the flush off her face she was not one of those girls who got all giggly at compliments. "Good enough for me," she said lightly as she moved forward tugging gently on his scarf, "Plus there's the added bonus of this," she joked. "Well, are you going to invite me in? Or are we standing on the porch all day?" She asked lightly.

“Oh. Right.” He grinned sheepishly, moving aside. “Come in,” he greeted her. “Everyone’s in the kitchen right now.” Not that there were many people there yet. Cora was the first person who didn’t live there who’d arrived. Cora stepped inside and glanced over her shoulder at Isaac, "We don't have to cook right?" She asked, "Because I don't do that. I mostly stick to takeout. It's a Hale thing." She said with a shrug though really it was more of a 'She doesn't know how to cook thing'.

Isaac smirked. “No, we don’t have to cook. Melissa and Stiles are doing that. Scott’s supervising, apparently.” He watched as Cora walked in, and shut the door behind her, locking it because it was a habit at this point, living with Sheriff Stilinski.

Cora grinned and turned to face him, "Thank god." She said her tone light Isaac's good mood infectious. "So, What do we do while they cook?" She asked shifting on her feet. This was pretty much Cora's first Thanksgiving since she was a little kid. She didn't exactly know how the whole thing worked.

“Well, we can do the traditional watching of the Macy’s Parade.” There was something akin to childlike excitement in his eyes. “Have you ever seen it?”

Cora shook her head, but she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips at the look in his eyes. "No, what is it?" She asked wondering if he meant the store Macy's. What could they possibly parade around, clothes?

His mouth opened in a perfectly round “O.” He reached down and picked up the remote control off the sofa and flipped on the TV, revealing one of the marching bands making their way down the streets of New York City. “The floats are cool,” he explained. “But they have all kinds of bands and celebrities, and hot air balloons.” Truthfully he had no idea what the history was behind the parade but he’d missed it so many times since his brother died that the idea of sitting down and watching it was really appealing.

Cora cocked her head to the side and glanced from Isaac to the television. Her eyes followed the different floats as people walked by the screen with wide smiles. She spotted one of her favorite bands on a float near the back. "I guess we can watch," she said motioning for him to follow her to the couch.

Isaac dropped down beside her with a grin, eyes glued to the screen. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the morning than hanging out with Cora, watching the parade on TV and listening to the sound of Scott and Stiles and Melissa talking and laughing in the kitchen. This, he thought, was what holidays were supposed to be like.

_____

 

Kira stood on the porch of the Stilinski household and looked at her parents warily. “Please don’t embarrass me,” she whispered. Her parents, her dad in particular, had a serious habit of doing just that, even if she didn’t think he really meant to. And granted, there wasn’t much that Scott and his friends didn’t know about her, but their relationship had finally become something more than friendship after over a year of flirting because he’d been grieving for Allison for so long. She’d barely known the brunette when Allison had died protecting Isaac from one of the Oni, and she was still sad about her death. Still felt kind of responsible, because her mother had been the one to call the Nogitsune down in the beginning -- even if she’d had reasons for it.

Noshiko glanced at her daughter and sighed. “Kira, when will you learn to stop being embarrassed by your family?” She asked with a shake of her head. She wasn’t sure how her daughter had convinced her and her husband to attend Thanksgiving at the Stilinski home. It wasn’t that Noshiko didn’t like the sheriff and his family, after everything that happened with the Nogitsune and the way the children came together to find a better outcome, she was quite impressed.

But it didn’t mean she approved of her only daughter dating a wolf. The feel of a warm hand closing around hers pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced at her husband’s smiling face.

“Noshi, we talked about this. Kira is proud of her heritage and we’re going to spend some time getting to know the people who know and like the real her. I think this will be a good chance for us to come together and figure out who the people are behind what they are.” He said lightly squeezing his wife’s hand before

Mr. Yukimura heard her sigh, but the smile stayed on his face as he glanced at his daughter. “I promise, I won’t say anything embarrassing.” He told her hoping he could keep that promise. He tended not to realize when things were embarrassing.

Kira couldn’t help but smile at her dad’s words to her mom. Sometimes her dad was embarrassing, but other times, he was pretty amazing. She knew her mom wasn’t keen on the idea of her dating Scott, but...he was Scott. She honestly didn’t know how anyone could dislike him. He was the nicest guy she’d ever met. She reached out and knocked on the door, eyes widening as it opened immediately. A faint blush spread across her cheeks. “Hi,” she greeted, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

A bright smile broke out on Scott’s face when he saw Kira’s cheeks color. He loved how adorable she was. “Hey,” he said softly shifting in front of the door. “You look really nice,” he said quietly, almost shyly before his gaze flickered behind her and he straightened up. “Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura I’m so glad you guys could make it.” He said before he realized he was standing in the doorway to the house, “Oh,” he stepped aside, “Come on in.” Scott said with a smile.

Mr. Yukimura returned his smile trying his best not to laugh at how both Kira and Scott seemed so taken with each other. “Hello Scott, thanks for having us,” he said sending a sideways glance at his wife.

Noshiko smiled politely, “Yes, it was a nice invitation and we were happy to accept.” She said as they walked into the house.

Scott waited until everyone was inside before closing the door. “We’ve got the table all set up in the dining room, but I don’t think anyone is in there just yet. My Mother’s in the kitchen if you’d like to meet her and we’ve also got the parade going in the living room and a chessboard set up if anyone likes to play,” he said lightly, nervous.

Kira tucked some hair behind her ear, murmuring a thanks for his compliment and glancing at her parents. “Ms. McCall is really great,” she told them.

“Hey.” Isaac rose up from his seat on the couch and lifted his hand in a wave in the direction of Kira and her parents, small smile on his face. Cora was too engrossed in the parade on TV to really notice their arrival.

Mr. Yukimura glanced over and smiled, “Hello Isaac how are you?” He asked while releasing his wife’s hand as she went with Kira and Scott to go meet Scott’s Mother.

“Can’t complain,” he admitted, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. “Good to see you. How’ve you been?”

Mr. Yukimura smiled, “I’ve been well. How’s that essay coming?” He asked with a grin before tilting his head and spotting the new girl at the school on the couch. He believed her name was Cora Hale.

Isaac did his best not to grimace at the mention of his still unwritten history essay. He wasn’t a history buff. At all. “Good,” he said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

Mr. Yukimura chuckled and patted Isaac on the shoulder. “I’m always available for extra help whenever you need it.” He commented before glancing toward the other room, “I think I should probably find my wife.” He told the younger man.

“Thanks,” Isaac said sheepishly, motioning to the kitchen. “Think they all went that way.”

He nodded his thanks and went in search of his wife and daughter, the smell of food permeating around the house. He stepped into the kitchen and paused at the sight of Kira next to Scott looking worriedly at her Mother who was standing in front of Stiles. He swallowed hard. He hadn’t realized the young man was back.

Stiles shifted from one foot to the other as he stood face to face with Kira’s mother, who was studying him intently, like she was trying to decide if he was evil again, or if he’d ever not been evil. It was awkward and more than a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn’t say that he blamed her.

Mr. Yukimura cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention to him. He smiled, “You must be Scott’s Mom, I’m Kira’s Dad.” he said stepping forward and holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Yukimura,” Melissa greeted, shaking his hand without hesitation. “I think you both know Stiles.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

They didn’t, really, but Stiles didn’t correct her, just smiled faintly, nodding at both of them and missing the look they exchanged.

Kira didn’t miss it, though and she darted a quick glance at Scott. “Yeah, it’s really good to have him back,” she said honestly, voice cheerful.

Mr. Yukimura glanced at Kira before turning back to Stiles. He smiled, “Welcome back,” he said casually. His wife took a step forward and he pursed his lips as he watched her closely.

Noshiko met Stiles’ gaze. “You left so quickly, we never had a chance to speak,” she commented. “I’ve been around a long time,” she told him knowing he already knew that, “And it isn’t often that I’m wrong.” She paused the kitchen fairly silent around her, “But when I am, I own up to it.” She said simply.

“I am impressed with the way you defeated the Nogitsune. It took courage and a Divine Move. All of you found a better way; I didn’t think that was possible. But I should know by now never to underestimate the power of human love. History does not always repeat itself.” She said nodding in his direction.

Stiles held his breath when she started speaking, fully prepared for the it would have been easier if speech that he himself had thought about a thousand times in the last year. Instead, his chest tightened and he shifted his gaze to Scott at the mention of the power of human love. Then he looked back at Kira’s mom. “Scott always manages to find another way,” he said quietly.

Noshiko arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “Yes, your friend Scott is quite a believer, but I was referring to the bond that kept you alive when the Nogitsune split you in two.” She explained, “It’s amazing what the sheer will of combined forces can accomplish for someone who shouldn’t have even survived the split.” She told him matter-of-factly.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again, not sure what to say. His mind flashed back to that night and he remembered how utterly terrible he’d felt. Like he was dying and he remembered how cold he’d been. How close Lydia had stuck to his side while they were battling the Nogitsune until it was dead. He was surprised he hadn’t put those pieces together before, but his mind hadn’t really been in any state to be analytical.

Melissa glanced between them at Stiles silence and cleared her throat while smiling softly at Ms. Yukimura’s words. “Would the two of you like anything to drink? We have water, tea, lemonade, soda, milk, juice…”

Noshiko’s gaze shifted to Scott’s Mother, “Tea would be lovely.”

Melissa shifted her gaze between Stiles and Noshiko. “Tea it is,” she said after a moment. “Please make yourselves comfortable and at home.”

Mr. Yukimura reached out and squeezed his wife’s arm gently proud of her for saying what she had. He smiled at Scott’s Mother, “Thank you,” he said while guiding his wife out of the kitchen.

Scott’s brows were high as he glanced between Kira and Stiles. A large grin spreading across his face. “Did I tell you guys this day was going to be great or what?” He asked brightly as he slowly took Kira’s hand in his threading their fingers together.

______

 

Lydia glanced at the Stilinski house as Derek parked his truck. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as she unbuckled her seat belt. “That was a quick ride,” She said while glancing in the mirror at her hair briefly which she’d left down and curly with a clip pulling most of it to one side, her hair resting on one shoulder.

Lydia pushed open the door, “Ready?”

Derek glanced at her sideways and undid his seatbelt, as well, watching her with faint amusement in his eyes. “Ready,” he agreed, climbing out of the truck. He met her at the front of it, taking the pie from her, offering her his other arm and leading her up toward the Stilinski household.

Lydia held the sweet potatoes in her free hand her other gripping Derek’s arm tighter the closer they got to the door. She could do this. She was Lydia Martin. She could smile, be nice and perfectly emotionally steady. There were probably already a bunch of people there and she wouldn’t even see Stiles.

Lydia nodded, “Ring the bell please, I lack free hands.” She said despite the fact that he was carrying something too as her hand curled around his forearm tighter.

Derek reached out balancing the pie and rang the bell as requested and a moment later, the door opened to reveal Stiles standing there.

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. He’d known of course that Lydia and Derek were coming. But he felt all the air leave his lungs as his gaze swept over her without his permission, taking in the sight of her deep green dress, the way her hair was neatly done, curls framing her face as she stood there. For a moment he felt like he’d stepped back in time, like he was still in high school and like nothing had ever changed. “Hi,” he greeted, finally finding his voice.

It took every ounce of self-control in Lydia not to outwardly enjoy the sight of Stiles looking at her, really looking at her for the first time since he’d gotten back. It was the first time Lydia had seen something other than disinterest in his eyes. She felt her heartbeat pick up speed, but she remained calm, “Hi.”

It was quiet for a minute and Derek arched an eyebrow to hide his humor at the situation. “Hi,” he said despite the fact that Stiles hadn’t even acknowledged him, “So, can we come in?” He asked.

Stiles shook his head, stepping aside. “Right. Come in,” he said, holding the door open for them. He chewed on his lower lip, reminding himself it probably wasn’t the greatest idea to be checking out Derek’s girlfriend in front of Derek himself. The guy wasn’t exactly known for his patience and non-violent behavior. Then again, Stiles wasn’t any more these days, either. So there was that.

They stepped forward and once they were inside Lydia released Derek’s arm taking the pie from him in her other hand, “I’m just going to go bring these into Ms. McCall, soon to be Stilinski,” She told him with a grin.

Despite his sudden case of nerves, Stiles’ mouth turned upwards in a smile. “She’s in the kitchen,” he told her, motioning her toward that direction before shutting the door behind her and Derek. He cast a glance to the sofa where Isaac and Cora were sitting, talking quietly even while they watched the TV.

Lydia swallowed hard her gaze drifting to Stiles briefly before she stepped around him and made her way toward the kitchen.

Derek’s gaze however had followed Stiles’. His brows drew together when he saw Isaac and Cora sitting together, close together, on the couch leaning into each other as they spoke. He pursed his lips at the sight. Apparently ignoring it wasn’t going to work.

As if sensing he was being stared at, Isaac looked up, face paling a little at the sight of Derek glowering at him. He shrunk back into the couch a little.

Stiles caught sight of Isaac’s near expression of fear and frowned, following his gaze to Derek’s face and narrowing his eyes a little. He shifted his gaze back to Isaac and pursed his lips, moving over to drop down beside him on the couch. “Ah, football.” He made a face and glanced at Isaac sideways. “Didn’t know you two were fans.”

Isaac glanced at Stiles and then at the television. “Oh...right football, yeah, we like that.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Cora, “Right?” he asked though he hadn’t even realized the parade ended. He’d been too busy talking to her and maybe staring at her eyes because they were sort of beautiful.

Stiles was barely able to suppress a grin because it really wasn’t hard to see that the two of them liked each other and were just dancing around the issue trying to figure out how to make things work. He looked up at Derek silently, barely resisting the urge to raise a challenging brow.

Derek’s head cocked to the side when Stiles’ looked at him, the expression in his gaze clear. His jaw clenched and he had to remind himself he wasn’t the same asshole who went around starting shit for no good reason. Stiles being a dick was not a good reason to start a fight at a holiday party or lunch whatever it was. Plus, Lydia loves Stiles. That was another reason starting a fight wasn’t a good idea. He held Stiles’ gaze for a moment, not able to stop the slight glare before he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

Stiles watched him go, relaxing as he disappeared into the kitchen. Good. Let Derek continue being pissed at him. It wasn’t like it was something new, and frankly he just didn’t care that much. He was going to have to get over it, but right now drawing fire away from Isaac on Thanksgiving seemed like the way to go. He glanced at the younger werewolf sideways and patted his arm before rising to his feet and heading for the stairs silently.

Lydia spotted Scott and Kira in the kitchen and she smiled as she placed the stuff down on the counter. “Hey guys,” she said softly as she gave a wave to Ms. McCall who was bent over the stove.

“Hey, Lyds.” Scott smiled at her, moving over to give her a quick hug. He wasn’t sure what had happened the day before, but when he’d gotten home from school, she’d been gone and he’d gotten a text that said she’d gone back to Derek’s. He had a feeling the tension between her and Stiles had just reached too high of a level for her to deal with.

She returned the hug glad that he wasn’t angry about the other day. “Everything smells amazing.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks sweetie,” Melissa called from the other side of the kitchen.

Lydia laughed and glanced at Kira, she waved and Kira waved back with a smile. “Hey I left in such a rush the other day I left Prada here.” She shook her head, “My poor baby must think I don’t love her, do you know where she is?” Lydia asked as Derek made his way into the kitchen looking somewhat annoyed.

“I think she’s upstairs,” Scott assured her with a small smile in return. “Don’t worry; we’ve been feeding her and everything.”

Lydia smiled, “Thanks you’re a life saver,” she told him, “I’m going to go say hi to her really quick.” She reached out and squeezed Scott’s arm gently a slight feeling of guilt coating her stomach at the fact that she knew something about Stiles that he didn’t. Lydia turned and spotted Derek pausing briefly beside him and resting a hand on his arm, “What’s wrong?” She asked quietly her brows drawing together in concern.

Derek shook his head slightly and offered her a small smile. “Nothing to worry about. I’ll tell you later.” He squeezed her arm. “Go see Prada.”

She watched him for a minute and then nodded. Derek wasn’t overly talkative, but if he told her he would tell her what was on his mind then he would. He liked to keep his stuff private and she respected that. “Okay,” she patted his in return and headed for the stairs. When she was at the top she glanced around and headed straight for Stiles’ room. “Hey baby,” Lydia said her voice bright as she stepped into the bedroom and paused at the sight of Stiles, “Oh, I didn’t realize anyone was up here.”

Stiles sat at his computer desk, laptop open in front of him because regardless of what Scott had said earlier, he couldn’t really help himself. He was doing a search for information on summoning rituals, trying to discern if what was happening was easily accessible to anyone else. He hadn’t heard her footsteps on the steps and he flinched involuntarily when she spoke. He looked up at her with slightly wide eyes. “It’s fine,” he said quickly, heart beating a little faster than usual.

Lydia shifted on her feet, her stomach fluttering. She swallowed hard. “Scott said Prada was up here. I just wanted to see her. I forgot to take her with me when I left the other day,” she explained not sure why she was even bothering.

Stiles glanced over to where the dog lay curled up asleep on his bed and then back at Lydia. “Yeah. We didn’t know you were leaving,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lydia pursed her lips, “Yeah it was a last minute decision. I just sleep better in my own bed I guess,” she said with a shrug not mentioning she’d gone to Derek’s.

“Understandable,” he said softly, offering her a faint smile. “My first night back here I passed out and didn’t move for like, 18 hours.”

Probably because he spent all of his time doing unspeakable things. Lydia shook the thought away. No, she wasn’t going to think like that. Stiles wasn’t that kind of person. “Must have been nice.” She said keeping her tone light. Lydia didn’t exactly love her house. She actually spent most of her time away from it because being there only made her feel more lonely.

Stiles watched her for a moment. “Is your mom back in town, then?” He knew that her mom had been out of town at a conference and that Scott had initially planned to stay with her. But then things had gone all Beacon Hills on all of them and plans had changed. He scratched the back of his head.

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it. Well that’s what she got for lying. “I don’t think she is. I’m pretty sure she was stopping over for Thanksgiving with my Aunt because she’s going through a divorce,” she said carefully.

Stiles hated this. This immense tension between them. But he’d been the one to put the distance between them in the first place. He looked down for a moment. “Well, I’m glad you guys could come here for the holiday.” His voice was quiet but sincere.

Lydia swallowed hard, “We were happy to,” she said quietly, not really sure what else to say. “Derek’s finally gotten the hang of being around people,” she joked trying to lighten the tension in the room and doing her best not to let her eyes drift to anywhere he had stuff hidden.

Stiles smiled again but it was fainter this time. “Yeah, that’s a nice change.” He tried to ignore the hint of jealousy in his chest and he looked back at his computer in case it showed on his face, too. He had no right or reason to be jealous. “What kind of pie did you bring?” he asked, mostly because he wanted to talk to her, he just didn’t know what to say anymore.

Lydia watched him turn away from her and she held in a sigh. She just couldn’t seem to win. “Pumpkin and sweet potato pie, which isn’t actually pie...obviously.” She was silent as he kept his back to her.

“Regardless, they both sound good.” He glanced at her sideways with a small smile, realizing her expression was guarded as ever.

Lydia shifted on her feet again. “Well I guess I should get back downstairs. I’ll come up for my stuff later after dinner.” Lydia hesitated, “You should probably be down there with everyone, it is your Thanksgiving dinner,” Lydia pointed out.

“All work and no play makes Stiles a dull boy?” he said, his voice a little lighter.

“Something like that,” she said studying his face, the smile there, his words. He sounded so familiar in that moment and it made Lydia’s chest tighten. She opened her mouth wanting to ask him about the things he’d written and what it all meant, but she closed her mouth instead. “I’m going to go,” she said quietly, “I’ll see you downstairs, Stiles.”

Stiles’ smile slipped when she turned to go and he rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, exhaling and staring back at his laptop blankly. This was all going so well.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles glanced around the table at all the faces gathered for dinner, almost overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been at a holiday dinner with this many people around. He was seated between Isaac and Cora, though he wasn’t sure why unless Isaac was really that intimidated by Derek. He reminded himself that once upon a time, he’d been slightly terrified of Derek Hale.

Not much scared Stiles now. Not personally anyway. He glanced across the table at Lydia, who was dishing some green bean casserole out onto her plate, then let his gaze travel to her left, where Scott sat between her and Kira, the two of them talking quietly as they too dished out food.

He picked up his glass of water and took a drink. He’d spent nearly a half an hour more researching after Lydia had left the room, because Melissa had basically run him out of the kitchen when he’d started popping random items of food into his mouth as he helped her. He’d smiled when she shooed him away. It hadn’t really spoiled his appetite, fortunately. There was a ton of food, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen this much of that either.

Lydia nudged Scott lightly with her shoulder and held out the green beans that Chris made. He took them from her and smiled his gaze drifting to Kira again as he put some on his plate. “Do you want some?” He asked her softly ready and willing to put it on her plate for her if she said yes.

“Yes please,” she answered with a small smile, catching his gaze, her eyes bright.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the interaction between the two of them. He liked Kira, and thought she was good for Scott, especially if she could make him smile like that. He took a bite of mashed potatoes and glanced down the table at Melissa, who was talking with Kira’s parents, but quietly enough that he couldn’t hear what they were talking about. He watched the way the light in the ring reflected off the small diamond on her finger and his smile brightened a little before he looked at the opposite end of the table at his dad, who was sitting on the other side of Kira at the head of the table.

“Dude,” Scott called Stiles for the second time, grin on his lips he held out the green beans, “Eat your vegetables,” he joked as he slid the casserole carefully over to him. “It’s like eating lunch at school times five,” Scott joked as he glanced around the table. His gaze fell on Stiles again, “Speaking of which are you going to come back after the holiday now that you decided to stay?” He asked.

The sheriff piped in, “I was going to talk to you about that, like Scott I think it’s time for you to head back to school.” He added.

Lydia had to stop herself from dropping her fork at the news that Stiles was staying in town.

And just like that, every eye in the entire room was locked on him. Awesome. Except not really. It was kind of uncomfortable, and he knew the answer he was about to deliver was likely going to be a shock to everyone at the table except for Danny. He shifted in his chair, glancing down the table at his dad, and then over at Scott. “Uh, well actually, I kind of don’t need to.”

“What do you mean?” Melissa asked, confusion and concern contorting her face into an odd look.

“I got my GED while I was away,” he answered after a moment, resisting the urge to bounce his foot against the ground. “I’ve actually been taking some college courses online.” The whole room was utterly silent.

Scott frowned, “You didn’t mention that,” he said keeping his gaze on his best friend. Scott had been looking forward to Stiles coming back to school so they could finish out their last year together. But apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

Stiles gave Scott an apologetic look. Talking about school hadn’t been one of his top priorities, but he hated the disappointed expression on his best friend’s face. “I know.”

The sheriff finished off his piece of turkey and pursed his lips. “Well...I guess it’s good that you’re able to take some college courses,” He said glancing down the table at Melissa. He wasn’t exactly happy about it, but he didn’t want to make Stiles feel like he had the firing squad on him, so they’d talk about it later in private as a family.

Lydia wasn’t quite sure what to say about the GED, but honestly she wasn’t all too focused on that. She ignored the current topic of conversation and brought it back to the important part. “You’re staying,” she repeated her voice a lot more calm then she felt, knowing that half the people there could probably hear her rapidly beating heart was annoying, “When did you make that decision?” She asked as all eyes turned to her this time. It took effort not to squirm in her seat, but she was Lydia Martin, she had practice in not squirming. 

Apparently she was the last to know of his decision since no one else had seemed surprised by his words, then again that didn’t really surprise her since she seemed to be the last thing on his priority list since he got back. Could you be more selfish Lydia?, the thought ran through her head and her stomach turned.

“Of course he’s staying,” Melissa said in confusion, like there had never been a question in her mind. Now she wondered if she should have been questioning it since he’d gotten back.

Stiles met her eyes, pursing his lips. “Not long ago,” he said quietly. “A couple of days.” He couldn’t read her expression, or her tone, and he couldn’t tell if she was upset about the fact that he was staying or if she was hoping he’d just finish dealing with the daevas and promptly fall off the planet again.

“Well, that’s great,” Kira said sincerely, reaching out and lacing her fingers through Scott’s without looking at him.

Melissa frowned, “What do you mean a couple of days?” She’d been under the impression that Stiles had come home for good when he came home. She glanced at Michael who pursed his lips.

Michael glanced briefly at his son before his gaze returned to Melissa, “I’m sure he meant he was just processing everything.” He told her not wanting her to worry. Michael smiled at her and Melissa couldn’t help but return it. She got his message. They’d talk about it later when everyone was gone. She lifted her drink and took a sip.

Lydia glanced at Melissa feeling bad for bringing it up now, but it wasn’t like she could take it back. She cleared her throat, “Kira’s right,” she said quietly trying to ease Melissa’s worries. It didn’t matter when he decided he was staying. At least he was staying. She glanced back down at her food and pushed around her green beans.

Chris glanced at the redhead on the other side of Derek and angled his head towards her vegetables. “Are you trying to tell me I’m a bad cook?” He asked his tone light.

Lydia blinked, “What?” she glanced up at him and his soft smile made her relax slightly.

“Those green beans are an Argent family secret.” He joked, “You should eat your vegetables.”

A small smile pulled at her lips and she brought a forkful to her mouth chewing and swallowing, “Delicious,” she said with a small laugh.

Stiles took the opportunity to shove his mouth full of food, shooting a grateful if unnoticed look in Chris’s direction for taking the focus off of him. He could feel Cora’s eyes on him, though, and his dad’s, too, and he glanced at them both in turn, offering them small apologetic smiles before looking down the table at Melissa, guilt making him hold his breath.

“So you’re sticking around,” Aiden spoke up, voice calm and neutral -- probably the most so he’d ever heard from the guy.

“That’s the plan,” Stiles answered after swallowing.

Kira glanced from Aiden to Stiles to Scott. “Everything’s really good,” she told Melissa.

Melissa arched an eyebrow, “Glad to hear it,” though her tone suggested she wasn’t quite buying their words especially as they all exchanged looks. “Stiles, sweetie, you never told us about your year abroad. Scott’s got all the postcards from different places, tell us about your trip,” she said with a warm smile.

Scott pursed his lips. “I’m sure Stiles doesn’t want to monopolize the conversation,” he said with a small grin in his Mother’s direction.

“I’d love to hear about it,” Derek said his tone casual as he took another bite of food.

Stiles gave Scott a small, grateful expression, but his eyes narrowed when Derek spoke. Of course, he thought.

Lydia shifted her gaze from her plate to Derek, eyebrow arched. She shifted her gaze to Chris who was also watching Stiles with interest and she had a feeling she was missing something. They didn’t actually think he was going to talk about what he’d done over the past year...did they?

“I’d be interested as well,” Mr. Yukimura spoke up, smiling kindly as he regarded Stiles with curiosity. “Where all did you go?”

And once again everyone’s attention was on Stiles. He made a mental note that if he ever had to leave Beacon Hills for a year again that when he came back, to make sure it wasn’t right at a major holiday like Thanksgiving.  _Ways to Curb Awkwardness_  was what he’d title his book, with a subtitle of  _After You Return From Running Away From Home._

“Well.” Stiles picked up his glass and took a drink of water, making a conscious effort not to shift around and let on just how uncomfortable he felt. Once upon a time it wouldn’t have bothered him to be nervous around people he cared about, but that time had long since passed. Anxiety wasn’t a weakness he could afford anymore. “A little bit of everywhere, actually. I spent some time in Alaska, visited a lot of the other states in the country, and visited Europe and Japan.” He wasn’t about to bring up South America. No good would ever come from that information. “I was most recently in Budapest.”

Mr. Yukimura’s eyes widened, “That’s quite a trek. Where about in Japan? They have some very rich history.” He said with a smile, but before he could answer Scott spoke.

“I didn’t hear you mention Columbia,” Scott commented, curious as to why his friend hadn’t. Really he’d been curious ever since the phone call.

Cora’s gaze flew up and she glanced at Stiles, but said nothing.

Stiles had been set to answer Mr. Yukimura’s question but when Scott spoke, he felt his stomach tighten and his gaze shifted to Scott silently, and the tension in the entire room kicked up a notch. There was no way he could really answer that question. Not now, and definitely not in front of all the people in the room.

“Columbia,” Derek echoed, arching an eyebrow and looking at Stiles coolly.

“I passed through it on my way to visit Cora,” Stiles said after a moment. It was at least semi-honest. He had spent time with Cora after Columbia.

Cora nodded, “He did, it was nice to see an old friend. He stayed for a little bit and then moved on,” she said with a shrug going back to eating her food as if it was no big deal.

Lydia inhaled deeply as she lifted her hand discretely resting it on Derek’s forearm. Something was definitely going on. He’d been in a mood almost since they got there. She brushed her thumb against his arm trying to not only ease the tension that had spiked up inside of him at the mention of Stiles visiting his sister, but the anxiety inside of her. It was starting to feel like her heart was never going to slow down. What exactly were they doing and when had they become so close?

Scott cocked his head to the side, “Oh,” he said lightly, “It was nice of you to visit,” he said with half a smile though there was something that didn’t quite fit. “And we’re glad you came home,” he said addressing his words to Cora.

Stiles noticed Lydia’s movement immediately, but his expression remained neutral and he glanced at Cora sideways.

“When did you visit Cora?” Isaac asked, sounding a little uncertain.

“Quite awhile ago,” Stiles answered him, not wanting to be too specific because if he wasn’t careful, Scott would definitely start putting more pieces of the puzzle together and Columbia was one puzzle that didn’t need to be put together. Ever, really. “But I’m glad she made her way back to California, too.”

“And Japan?” Chris asked, reminding him of Mr. Yukimura’s question.

“Right.” He nodded and looked between the two men. “Tokyo was my main visit, but I did spend a few days in Osaka.”

Chris shifted in his chair, glancing sideways at Derek as he fell silent.

Derek felt Chris’s gaze and he pursed his lips. So it was confirmed then. Despite what they knew about the hunters and what they’d done, he was there helping Morell kill them. He opened his mouth to ask Stiles about Russia, but before he could Lydia’s hand squeezed his arm gently.

“Please don’t,” she barely whispered, knowing he’d hear her regardless. She heard Mr. Yukimura mention something about history, but she tuned him out. Chris and Derek were up to something and she wasn’t sure what, but they obviously knew something she didn’t their exchange was enough for her to figure that out.

He saw the look that Chris and Derek exchanged and his stomach tightened involuntarily. There was no way they could possibly know why he’d been in Japan. Except he’d seen too much to think that was really true. He looked down at his plate, appetite entirely gone now.

“What was Alaska like?” Kira spoke up.

Stiles looked over at her, small faint smile on his mouth. He could tell she was trying to help break the tension and he decided she might just be his new favorite person in the room. “Really cold,” he said lightly, and there was quiet, nervous laughter from around the table. He took a drink. “I spent a month there actually, uh…” He paused, glancing around and finally looking at his best friend. “Observing wolves in their natural habitat.”

Scott watched his friend for a minute and when he realized he was serious he grinned and chuckled, “You could have done that here,” he joked lightly making Aiden and Cora chuckle. She glanced up at him their gazes locking briefly before they looked away.

Ethan spoke up, “Aiden and I have been to Alaska, very briefly,” he added, “But they do have a lot of wolves there. Lots of legends about them too,” he explained before taking a bite of his food.

“I’ve read it’s beautiful there,” Lydia said quietly as she finished off her carrots.

Stiles glanced down the table at Ethan, nodding his agreement. “Yeah, there are definitely a lot of wolves in Alaska. Some of the legends are kind of interesting.” He agreed before looking at Lydia. “I took a lot of pictures.” His voice was hesitant. “If you’re interested.”

Lydia glanced up and sent him half a smile. “Maybe some time.” She told him before dropping her gaze again.

Scott frowned and rested a hand on Lydia’s leg. It was strange to hear the way they spoke to each other, with such a detachment and distance between them and if the looks on everyone else’ faces at the table were anything to go by they all thought so too. Stiles and Lydia had gotten so close before the Nogitsune that everyone had just assumed now that he was back things would go back to normal, well expect for him and probably Derek. They knew how broken Lydia had been...and how parts of her still were.

Scott’s mother had been especially surprised with the tension in the house the three days Lydia was there. Both the sheriff and his mom hated seeing how cautious Stiles and Lydia were around each other and how Stiles had all but avoided her, most likely to keep her happy. Scott pulled himself from his thoughts, “I’d love to see them.”

Stiles swallowed hard, picking up his glass of water and taking a long drink at Lydia’s response. He tried to smile at Scott but didn’t quite manage it, nodding. “Of course, man.” His voice was quieter now.

“Where’s your favorite place that you’ve visited?” Danny asked, glancing around and then looking at Stiles.

That was an easy question to answer. “Colorado,” he said, looking at his dad. They’d spent Christmas there together last year.

Michael smiled, his heart warming at his son’s words. He nodded in his direction and took another bite of turkey.

The table was silent for a minute before Isaac spoke up, “So what brought you back from Budapest? Tell the truth you missed...my scarves,” he joked good- naturedly.

Cora smirked glancing at Isaac as she reached out and tugged gently on the scarf, “It’s not so bad,” she commented.

The action brought a light smile to Lydia’s lips. Derek might not be on board yet but Isaac and Cora were adorable and after everything Isaac had been through he deserved to be happy. Scott and Kira too. She was glad at least some of them were able to find the kind of love or like even that Allison used to talk about. The kind she thought she might have finally found. Lydia’s chest tightened and her heart ached.

Stiles chuckled involuntarily at Isaac’s comment and reached out, patting him on the back. “Yeah, that’s exactly it,” he joked, remembering how he used to mock Isaac for his penchant for wearing scarves so often. He’d been such an asshole.

“What did bring you back?” Chris asked, smiling though his eyes were searching for answers to questions he had. He had the distinct feeling that while Stiles was telling the truth with his answers, it was far from the full truth.

Stiles was silent for a moment, mind flashing back to the dream he’d had about the nemeton. About Allison. How was he supposed to explain that without inviting a lot of questions he still wasn’t ready to answer? He scratched the back of his neck and looked at Chris. “The earthquake,” he said. That was partially true, too. It had been the final clue that it was time to go home because whatever was about to happen was big if there were now earthquakes going on. He knew how to read some of the signs, even if it wasn’t one of his most developed strengths.

“Bad feeling?” Aiden inquired calmly from across the table.

He met Aiden’s eyes, nodding. “Yeah. Felt like a sign.”

“Funny, Lydia felt the same thing.” He commented, the usual bitterness not in his voice.

Lydia glanced at Aiden not sure what he was trying to get at, but he didn’t say anything else, just went back to eating. She pursed her lips and pulled her hand from Derek’s arm resting it on her own lap.

Noshiko glanced up at Aiden’s comment though and spoke, “It is not uncommon for banshees to be able to feel what humans and even wolves alike cannot.” She said, “They feel shifts in nature, everything and everyone, that is their gift.”

Lydia let out a breath, “Some gift,” she mumbled to herself.

“Yeah, but what about Stiles? I mean he felt it and he’s only human,” Isaac said, looking confused.

Ethan shot a glance at his brother, arching his eyebrows and then looked at Isaac. “Yeah, but he is connected to Lydia,” he pointed out. “From that ritual.”

Lydia glanced at Isaac, “I’m sure it has nothing to do with me,” she stated before reaching for her drink.

“In fact it probably does, I’ve seen the connection myself when the Nogitsune separated their bodies. It was strong enough combined with the strength of the pack to keep him alive, which shouldn’t have been possible,” Noshiko explained casually like it was nothing.

A collective movement of heads shifted glancing between Stiles and Lydia and she felt her heartbeat skyrocket to the point that she was convinced she could see her skin moving to the rhythm of her heartbeat. But she said nothing; she was too busy trying to control her breathing. She didn’t want to talk about this, but at the same time she was curious because she had no idea what Mrs. Yukimura was talking about. Anxiety curled in her stomach and it took everything in her to sit there calmly like she wasn’t currently freaking out inside.

Stiles could feel the bubble of anxiety that definitely wasn’t his own rising up within him and he drew in a breath and let it out slowly, looking across the table at Lydia and willing her to look at him.

Lydia felt his gaze on her, but she didn’t want to look up. She didn’t want to acknowledge what Kira’s Mom was saying. None of that mattered because she could barely feel that connection anymore so apparently it wasn’t as strong as everyone thought, even though she wondered why she’d felt it so strongly that night and not really since.

A minute went by and she couldn’t stop her gaze from sliding up and meeting his.

Stiles held her gaze, holding his breath even as he let his own emotional barriers slip a little unconsciously. He smiled, faint and barely there, but genuine nonetheless.

Lydia felt a spark of warmth inside of her, could feel the smile meant to comfort her as his feelings flowed through her and realization hit her almost immediately, her fork hitting her plate as a mixture of shock and hurt filled her before it was quickly replaced with anger. “It’s you,” she whispered, “You’ve been keeping me out.” She stated quietly before glaring at Stiles and then shifting her chair back, “Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” She said to no one in particular before getting up and moving out of the dining room, pain once again stabbed at her as she closed herself off from him. If he could do it she could too.

Stiles blinked a couple of times, startled and confused by the accusation and the realization that he had no idea what she was talking about. Her words were angry, betrayal easily read between the lines and he stared after her as she stalked away from the room, leaving a tense silence in the rest of the room.

Stiles rose to his feet slowly. “Excuse me,” he murmured, heading away from the table to follow her, not understanding what was happening.

Lydia moved through the hallway trying to calm the beating of her heart as tears moistened her eyes. She was such an idiot. All this time she thought her connection with Stiles had been broken when in reality Stiles had just been keeping her out. The pain that accompanied that knowledge was more than a little unwelcome. Lydia reached the bathroom and she pulled open the door getting ready to step inside.

“Lydia.” He caught up with her, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder. “What just happened?” He shook his head, more than a bit confused by her sudden anger.

Lydia jerked away from him and turned so she was facing Stiles. "What just happened?" She asked her voice angry, but quiet enough so the humans didn't hear unfortunately she couldn't talk low enough that everyone else couldn't hear. "You're the reason that our connection isn't there anymore." She snapped accusingly as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I haven't felt a thing from you since that night at Derek's. You just...you locked me out. I thought it was just gone, but it's you. How could you do that? How could you just..." She paused as she felt the force of the emotions building in her chest. "Oh no..no no." She sucked in a sharp breath. She was not going to ruin Thanksgiving. "Go away Stiles, get away," she said as she shifted back attempting to get her breathing under control before the emotions building inside of her got the best of her.

Stiles instantly pulled his hand back when she jerked away from him, eyes widening just slightly at her accusation. What the hell was she talking about? The confusion in his eyes should have been enough to tell her that he really hadn’t been trying to do anything. Except he had been trying to calm her down because he’d felt the bubble of panic she was feeling at the table and he sucked in a breath, face paling.

Stiles was controlling it. His attempt to comfort her through a look had been conscious, but he hadn’t realized he’d been blocking their connection on some subconscious level. He’d just been focusing on keeping his own emotions under control. Of course the two things would be linked. Shit. He felt the emotions within her and he swallowed heavily, letting his own guard drop completely even as he focused on the feeling of calmness, of reassurance. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to, Lydia.”

"I don't believe you," she said automatically, a bitter laugh leaving her throat. "That's the worst part. You've been lying and there's so much." She paused and sucked in a sharp breath, "I need you to just go inside I can't focus I can't calm down and I don't want to hurt anyone. Just go back inside, Stiles." The words left her mouth in a rush as she pressed a hand to her chest.

Stiles stepped back away from her, hurt flickering over his face even if he understood her distrust. “Yeah, I know,” he said quietly, resigned. He rubbed a hand over his neck and moved away from her, shutting his eyes as he walked, not making his way back toward the dinning room and instead heading out the front door. No way he was going back in there right now. He blinked back tears that sprang to his eyes and he dug into his pocket, grabbing his cigarettes and pulling one out as he walked away, off the porch, out of the yard, heading down the street without really even having a destination in mind. He just needed to get away because that was what she needed.

Doubt flickered through his mind. Maybe he shouldn’t have come back. Maybe he should have stayed at that motel and not come back to the house. Not announced to anyone that he was planning to stay. He took a deep inhale off the lit cigarette, pulling his phone out and checking to see if he’d missed any messages. Nothing. Nothing from Morrell and nothing from Braeden either.

He just needed to focus on work. That was all that really mattered anymore.

Scott sat at the table everyone sitting there aside from his Mom, the sheriff, Chris, and Danny incredibly tense. He could feel Lydia's struggle and he heard the sound of the door closing. He didn't know what to do. Did he go after Stiles or Lydia? A frown marred his face.

Honestly Scott wasn't sure anyone else would go after Stiles. He glanced at Cora briefly and nodded toward the door, "Can you check on him?” he asked quietly before shifting his gaze to Derek, “And I might need you."

“Yeah, of course.” Cora rose to her feet and headed for the door, a flicker of annoyance running through her. Honestly, why wasn’t Stiles just telling them what had happened? She wasn’t sure, and she didn’t really understand it, but she was sure he had his reasons. And Lydia was acting like she was the only one who’d missed the guy in the last year. It was like a ridiculous teenage soap opera. _This is why I don’t have friends,_  she thought.

Derek looked sideways at Scott, not entirely pleased he’d sent his sister after Stiles, but nodding and rising to his feet wordlessly, pushing his chair in.

Scott could feel their annoyance, but he couldn't do anything to fix it at the moment. He got up and glanced at Derek as they walked out of the dining room. "What did you want me to do? She's the only one who would have gone unless you think you can handle Lydia on your own so she doesn't drop us all to the ground in the middle of lunch." He said with a sigh.

He reached out and rested his hand on Scott’s shoulder, shaking his head. “I get it. I’m just…” He blew out a breath. “Let’s just focus on Lydia right now.”

Scott nodded as the moved to the bathroom. He knocked on the door before pushing it open, his chest tightening when he saw her sitting on top of the toilet her head in her hands.

"Go away," She said as she took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head.

"It's us," Derek said softly.

Lydia glanced up a look of relief on her face as she opened the door. Guilt filled her chest as she glanced between them. “I didn’t mean for him to leave, I swear,” she said quietly, she’d felt his pain and guilt when he’d left and it nearly made her cry. She felt bad, but at the same time she was only being honest something he hadn’t been with her since he came back. “I’m so sorry, Scott, I wasn’t trying to ruin lunch or anything I’ll be fine, you should find Stiles,” she told him quietly as she tried to push down the heavy feeling in her chest.

“I know,” Scott said quietly. He rested a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but nothing was really okay right now and he wasn’t going to lie. “Cora went after him.” He squeezed her shoulder gently. “And nothing’s ruined. Everyone else is still eating.” He offered her a tiny smile.

Lydia shook her head, “Of course she did, because everyone else has a better relationship with Stiles than I do, even someone who barely knows him. Though that’s obviously not true since he’s traveling across countries to see her.” Lydia closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

“I am such a fucking mess.” She said before letting a chuckle leave her throat because it was either that or crying and she wasn’t going to sit in a bathroom and cry. Not tonight anyway.

Derek pursed his lips, “You need to stop thinking, Lydia. Just shut it all off for a few minutes. Okay? Just clear your mind and try to relax,” he said soothingly.

Lydia blew out a breath, “I’m trying I don’t know how to just make everything stop. I wish I could.” She told him with a frown. “It’s simpler to say than do.”

“It’s been a long few days,” Scott said gently. Actually, it had been a long year, period. It seemed like the hits never stopped coming. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, in his opinion, it was just Beacon Hills. It was who they were. It sucked, but that was the hand they’d been dealt.

Lydia nodded and then glanced up. “You didn’t tell me he was staying,” she said softly trying to shift her focus onto something else so she could control the emotions that were threatening to break free from her chest.

Scott sent her an apologetic look. “Sorry,” he apologized sincerely. “There’s been a lot going on.”

Derek shifted on his feet, “Scott probably just hadn’t had a chance to mention it yet.” He told her as he held out a hand to her and tilted his head.

Lydia stayed where she was for a minute before getting up slowly and walking over to them. Derek wrapped an arm around her angling her towards Scott. “It’s a good thing though, it’s what you wanted.”

Lydia glanced at Scott and nodded. “Yeah, I mean I did.”

Scott held his breath at her words when she used the past tense. Did that mean she didn’t want Stiles to stay now? He wasn’t really sure. “We’re gonna figure everything out, Lydia. We always do.”

Lydia felt Scott’s uncertainty immediately, but she wasn’t sure what it was about so she tried to reassure him. “It’s fine. He should have told me. But I guess it’s really not a big deal.” She was quiet some of the emotion in her chest simmering down. “You know I’m okay now. I overreacted.” She forced herself to create a mental wall blocking everything out including her own emotions. If Stiles had figured out how to pull back, she should be able to also, she was just as smart.

Lydia sent him half a smile, “I’m fine. I’m just going to fix myself up and I’ll be right out. I’ll apologize when he comes back,” she said quietly before stepping away from Derek.

Scott searched her eyes, reaching out and pulling her into a quick hug before letting her go once more. “Okay.” He glanced at Derek and headed for the door, still troubled.

Lydia glanced briefly at Derek before turning to the sink making sure she had a nice tight lid on everything so she couldn't hurt anyone unintentionally, “You can go back too, its fine. I’m good.” she told him as she reached for the faucet and turned it on.

Derek pursed his lips, nodding slightly even though he wasn’t entirely convinced, then following Scott out the door.

____

 

Cora had to nearly run in order to catch up with Stiles, not that, that was a big deal, but she didn’t understand where he was running off to. “Hey, get your ass back here, Stilinski, come on. Where are you going?” She asked when she finally fell into step beside him.

“Just walking,” he answered with a soft sigh. He hadn’t really anticipated anyone coming after him or he would’ve taken his jeep. He glanced at her sideways. “You should go back and finish eating.”

Cora frowned and moved so she was blocking his path. “Not unless you come with me,” she told him eyebrow arched. “You’ve gotta stop letting her do this to you. It’s not fair the way she keeps throwing her little tantrums and you end up being the bad guy. Just  _tell_  them, Stiles.” Cora had been trying to get him to tell them from the beginning, but he always refused.

“It wasn’t exactly fair of me to take off for a year without a word either,” Stiles pointed out, unable to stop himself from jumping to Lydia’s defense. He knew Cora didn’t like her, and he knew that Lydia wasn’t especially fond of Cora, either. Usually he just didn’t talk about Lydia to Cora at all. “And I sort of am the bad guy.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Lydia isn’t your keeper and honestly she’s dating my brother so really she shouldn’t be so concerned with what you do with your time or what you do and don’t tell her.” She stated. “And you’re not the bad guy, Stiles, you’ve done so much for all of them while you’ve been gone, helped when they didn’t know it. How can you possibly think you’re bad?” She asked baffled.

Stiles’ chest tightened at her words. “No, she’s not my keeper. But we are connected and somehow I’ve been shutting that down without meaning to and now she actually hates me.” He rubbed a hand over his face and took a drag off his cigarette. He swallowed heavily, glancing at her sideways. “And you don’t know everything I’ve done.” His voice grew quieter.

Cora glared at him reaching forward and tugging the cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it on the ground and then crushing it with her boot. “How many times do I have to do that before you stop?” She asked not giving him a chance to answer. Cora rolled her eyes. “God, sometimes I feel like men are the stupidest creatures alive.” She sighed.

“Okay, let me break it down for you, Stilinski, let’s think about this really carefully. If Lydia hated you, most likely she’d just ignore you. Personally I think she cares a little too much and I kinda feel like Derek can do better...despite his prior choice in women,” Cora scrunched her nose.

Stiles sighed heavily when she took his cigarette, giving her a dirty look even as she broke it down for him. He rubbed a hand over his face, chest tightening as she spoke, not surprised by either her derogatory description of Lydia. He didn’t have a chance to say anything because she just continued talking.

“If Lydia hated you, you wouldn’t even be blip on her overly crazy emotional ass. But instead you can make her so emotional that she knocks all of us on our asses. Maybe you’re looking at things the wrong way, you idiot, and for the record I don’t care what you’ve done, you and I are friends and I could never think you were a bad guy.” Cora told him simply.

Despite how crappy Stiles now felt he couldn’t help but smile a little. “Anyone ever told you that you have quite a way with words, Hale?”

Stiles looked away for a moment. “This isn’t really how I pictured things turning out if I ever came back,” he admitted. “I mean, I knew she’d be upset. I knew everyone kind of would be. Even Scott, though he’s hiding it really well. I mean, I think he’s really glad I’m here, but I think there’s some tiny part of him that’s just...pissed that I left to begin with. And I can’t blame him for that. I can’t blame anyone for that. But I don’t really know how to fix things either. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and I feel like the important thing is focusing on these things that are out there killing people and not all this other stuff.”

It’s what Morrell had been training him to do. Focus on the priorities, and don’t get emotionally involved in the work, except he’d been emotionally involved with all of the people here long before he’d ever learned about what being an emissary meant. And added to the tether bond he had with Lydia that was so frayed and he didn’t know how to repair...he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. What he wanted to do was get really drunk and sleep, but that wasn’t going to help anyone either.

Cora sighed, “Honestly, just tell everyone the truth, Stiles. It will be a lot less weight to bear and it will show them that you didn’t just take off and completely forget they existed for a year. You’ve been all about the mission,” she said with a roll of the eyes not that she didn’t think it was important she knew it was, “That maybe they’re feeling like it’s the only reason you came back at all.”

“Scott knows.” Stiles offered, “Sort of -Some of it.” He sighed softly. “And honestly it sort of _was_ the reason I came back. I mean yeah, I decided to stay but I wasn’t sure at first. They all know that.” His lips curved upwards in a small smile at her phrasing, but it slipped again as she started to talk.

Cora shook her head and sighed, “Look I’m gonna toss you a bone because I like you. I might have overheard Derek and Lydia talking the other night when she came to stay with him after leaving Scott’s,” she paused, “She thinks that you have no interest in fixing your friendship with her. She whined about how you used to know her so well and now it seems like you're strangers and it doesn’t even bother you.” Cora glanced heavenward. “But yeah, apparently your methods of caring aren’t up to her princess-y standards.” She explained with an innocent grin.

Stiles groaned, letting his head fall back in a more dramatic way than he would’ve normally allowed himself. “I thought she wanted me to just stay away from her. I was trying to give her space. Every time we’re within ten feet of each other she winds up yelling at me, or snapping at me and I just assumed…”

Cora shrugged. “Guess not and really it seriously baffles me that she complains to my brother about all of this and he just listens and offers advice. It’s weird,” she told him when she looked back at Stiles.

Stiles sighed. “Well, that sort of happens when you love someone.” He gave her a look. “Or even when you just really care about them. Speaking of, I never figured you for a scarf-fan.” He smirked involuntarily.

Cora opened her mouth momentarily flustered. “Don’t change the subject,” she told him though she could feel the warmth on her own cheeks, fuck. Great she was one of those girls now. Cora cleared her throat, “As I was saying, she said the old Stiles would have known that she wanted him to fight for something...I don’t know, I got distracted by text messages,” she admitted, “And then, uh, they quieted down for a while.” She said with a shrug.

Stiles grinned when she blushed and draped his arm around her shoulders. “See, I told you that you needed to come back here. People really should listen to me more often.” He was quiet for a moment. “Thanks. At least that...gives me an idea of where her head is with everything.” It was more than he’d had to go on before.

Cora grinned. “No problem, it’s what I’m here for...perspective,” she said punching him lightly in the gut. “Now come on, I’m still hungry and I haven’t tasted everything yet.” She told him as they moved back toward the house.

“Ow,” he complained good-naturedly, nervous about returning to the house again but knowing they had to. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, hoping the rest of the day would go more smoothly than it had so far.

______

 

Lydia came out of the bathroom looking completely put together. She ran a hand down her dress and started walking back to the dining room. She spotted Stiles and Cora making their way back inside and hesitated before stopping near the door. Lydia made sure she had a tight lid on her emotions before approaching them. “Can I talk to you for a second?” she asked Stiles.

Cora eyed her warily and looked up at Stiles, pursing her lips and then looking back at Lydia, barely able to bite back a snarky comment about controlling her emotions for a change. She let go of Stiles’ arm and moved past the banshee toward the kitchen, leaving her and Stiles alone.

Stiles rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, heart beating a little faster as he stood face to face with Lydia again, not sure what to say. He was still trying to process what Cora had told him.

Lydia swallowed hard. “I just wanted to apologize,” she said simply. “I shouldn’t have been so rude and I blew the situation out of proportion. So...don’t worry about it. You’re staying and well it’s not like we can avoid each other or that we should,” she added. “So...I’m sorry.” There she’d done it, completely without frayed emotions or freaking out. Everything was behind a nice big wall that she never had to show him or anyone else if she didn’t want to.

Stiles drew in a breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head. “Lydia, it’s fine. You don’t owe me an apology,” he said, voice quiet. He met her eyes, chest tightening. “I’m sorry.”

Lydia shook her head, “I told you it’s fine. I’ve pretty much done nothing, but bitch at you since you came back,” though he deserved it in her opinion, “But I’m done. I’m sorry for blaming you for keeping me out. This whole connection thing...it had to end at some point.” The words made her chest tighten but she pushed through it. “So from now on you don’t need to worry about any of that.” She gave him a tight smile, “I should get back inside,” and turned to go.

He sighed softly, raking a hand through his hair. “Right,” he murmured, following her back into the house. If only it was that easy. But it wasn’t. Nothing about the situation was easy. And he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be for a long time to come.

______

 

Lydia put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher for Melissa before reaching forward and wiping her hands on one of the dish towels. She straightened up and glanced around trying to see if there was anything else she could do to help before they left. It was getting late and mostly everyone was in the process of saying their goodbyes.

She still needed to grab her stuff and Prada from upstairs before heading out. She had her first training session with Chris tomorrow since she’d gotten hurt and she was looking forward to it. Her emotions were all out of whack and having an outlet for some of her anger and pain would definitely be a good thing.

She heard someone walk into the kitchen and she turned smiling when she saw Kira. “Hey,” she said lightly taking the dishes the other girl was carrying. “Thanks for bringing these in.”

“No problem,” Kira told her with a soft smile. She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked around, uncertain as to what she should be doing next. “What now?” She wanted to help she just wasn’t sure what to do. Lydia always seemed to know what to do, regardless of where she was and Kira struggled to fit in anywhere she went. At least since they’d moved to Beacon Hills, anyway.

Lydia smiled and shrugged, “I think that’s it for now. The tables cleaned off, the guys are useless,” she joked. “And the really bad pots are soaking. And I think Melissa is with your parents, the sheriff and Mr. Argent,” she told her. “I know Melissa wrapped up some leftovers for everyone, but I think she wanted to give that out right before everyone left.” She explained and she leaned back against the counter watching the other girl for a minute.

Lydia liked Kira, she really did, but sometimes she felt like hanging out with the other girl was essentially replacing her best friend, which inevitably made Lydia feel guilty. But she knew that was something she had to work on.

Kira nodded at that. “Yeah, I think the adults are all in the backyard talking.” She glanced past Lydia and out the window, nodding to where they were all gathered in chairs outside, Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall holding hands. “They’re really cute together.” Her eyes were bright. “They seem happy.”

Lydia turned and glanced out the window. She swallowed hard a hint of sadness pulling at her heart, but Lydia crushed it immediately. “They really do.” She said softly before clearing her throat and turning back around to face Kira. “I was actually hoping I would catch you here,” she admitted.

“We’ve got the Winter Formal coming up in a couple of weeks. I thought maybe if you were free, we could go look for dresses, unless you’re not going then it’s not a big deal,” She said not wanting Kira to feel any pressure at the situation.

“Oh.” There was a happy note of surprise in her voice. “No, I’d like that,” she said immediately. Scott hadn’t actually asked her yet, but she was pretty sure he would. Hopefully. She’d be prepared just in case. Being prepared was important.

Lydia sent her a hesitant smile, “Great. It will be nice to do something normal, and hopefully by that point this whole mess with the daevas will be done,” she said keeping her tone light. Lydia studied Kira for a moment. “Scott hasn’t asked yet?” She inquired.

“That’d be good. I’ve been researching but not finding much,” she admitted. Her cheeks grew pink when Lydia asked about Scott. “Um, no. Not yet. But there’s a lot going on so it’s not like it’s the biggest priority.” She took a deep breath. “People dying is more important than dances.”

Lydia nodded, her face sobering. “Of course, I didn’t mean,” she paused, god she was bad at this. She never used to be. “I just meant I’m sure when things die down he’ll ask. He seems happy when he’s with you...It’s nice to see,” she told her genuinely.

She ducked her head, nodding. “Thanks. I like him a lot.” She bit her lower lip and looked up at Lydia. “I’m not really great with picking out dresses and stuff. Do you think maybe you can help me?”

Lydia smiled, “That’s good to hear.” She told her, “And yeah, I can do that.” She pushed away from the counter, “But right now I should probably go grab my stuff from upstairs. It sounds like people are getting ready to leave,” She said softly. Lydia paused beside Kira, “You have my number, any time you want to do something, feel free call. It would probably be nice to spend some time with an actual girl,” she joked. It seemed like she was forever surrounded by men.

Kira’s expression brightened. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She didn’t really have any girlfriends either. She liked Cora well enough, but she wasn’t sure Cora liked her. And basically everyone else in Scott’s pack aside from Lydia were guys. She missed having female friends to spend time with.

Lydia grinned at Kira’s enthusiasm, “Great, then we’ll definitely do a girls night or something.” She reached out and rested a hand on her arm lightly before shifting by her, “We’ll talk soon,” she said before heading out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Lydia spotted Derek and when he glanced over she motioned to the steps. Derek nodded watching her go before turning back to the conversation at hand. Danny was talking to Scott and Stiles about something, but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy watching Isaac whisper something to Cora causing his little sister to smirk

Derek pursed his lips. He liked Isaac, honest he did. But Cora was his baby sister and Isaac was still getting over Allison. Derek wasn’t comfortable with the two of them being anything more than friends. He probably wouldn’t be okay with anyone who Cora wanted to date. He knew it wasn’t fair but he hadn’t been in her life for over eight years and he had a lot of brother-ing to catch up on.

Derek shifted forward walking around people and made his way over to Cora and Isaac. He slipped his arm around his sister’s shoulders, “Can I borrow you for a minute? I’ve gotta talk to you.” He said keeping his tone light.

Cora arched an eyebrow, looking up at Derek and then at Isaac. “We’ll continue this conversation later,” she informed him, patting his arm before heading away with Derek. “What’s up?” Aside from the Lydia-Stiles drama from earlier and the semi-awkward lunch, the day overall had been okay. She’d spent most of it talking to either Isaac or Stiles, and side-eying the twins most of the day, even though they’d been on surprisingly good behavior. It was weird.

Derek’s gaze locked with Isaac’s over Cora’s head as they moved away and he sent a not so subtle glare in the other wolf’s direction. “I was wondering if you needed a ride home,” he said casually while guiding her into a different room.

Stiles caught sight of the glare he shot Isaac as he sidled up beside the younger wolf, who had that stricken expression on his face again. Dammit, Derek, he thought, growing annoyed. He reached out and laid a hand on Isaac’s arm. “Ignore him,” he said quietly.

“He knows I like Cora,” Isaac said not even bothering to hide it. “I don’t get it,” he said quietly, “Derek and I get along...we’re friends even. He’s come around a lot over the past year, changed. I don’t get why he doesn’t want me with his sister...I mean I don’t even know if she likes me,” he rushed on, “I do know she enjoys my company though.”

Stiles pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Yeah, well. I don’t think he’s quite caught up on the fact that Cora’s over eighteen and she can do whatever she wants. Seriously, man, he’s all bark and no bite.” And if he tried to bite, Stiles would be more than happy to show him that he wasn’t the big bad wolf that he liked to think he was, just like Aiden wasn’t.

Isaac arched an eyebrow and glanced at Stiles. “Derek’s not a neutered dog,” he said with a grin. “I’m not entirely sure he’s free of bite. He’s changed a lot. He’s less angry, and grumpy, but Cora is his family. He’s protective of the people close to him. I’m pretty sure he’d do some very hard biting for her.” Isaac said matter-of-factly.

Stiles smiled when Isaac grinned and then he shrugged. “He’s not the only protective one, either. So don’t worry. If he tries to bite you unprovoked...” His voice trailed off and he turned his head to look at Derek, not surprised to see the man looking back at them, obviously listening. “Pretty sure that won’t sit very well with Scott. Or me.” He glanced at Isaac, patting his arm.

Isaac watched Derek smirk. A smirk he hadn’t seen in a very long time before he turned and disappeared into the other room. Isaac pursed his lips and swallowed hard. “Yeah...do me a favor and let’s not poke the beast anymore today. Okay?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s smirk and turned back to Isaac. “You’re gonna be just fine, dude.”

Isaac let out a short nervous laugh, “I know...Just you know. Stop.” He said patting Stiles on the back. “I’m going to go wait for Cora to finish talking to Derek somewhere quieter. She’ll find me.” He said quietly with half a grin.

Stiles shook his head a little, watching as Isaac headed away. His jaw tightened a little. It really wasn’t okay with him that Derek was coming into the house intimidating Isaac where he lived, regardless of what reasons he thought he had. Cora didn’t need protection from Isaac of all people.

They were going to end up having a serious issue in the near future. Stiles could feel it.


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn’t quite eleven when Stiles pulled his jeep up in front of the Hales’ apartment building. He was supposed to pick up the youngest member of the Hale family for some late Black Friday shopping. Cora wasn’t a morning person on a good day, let alone one who’d get up to go shopping at ungodly hours. And frankly Stiles didn’t like shopping even at good prices at that time of the morning, so it worked out fine. He’d only bought four Christmas presents last year: for his dad, Melissa, Scott and Lydia.

This year he had a hell of a lot more people to shop for and no idea what to get for most of them. He was hoping to find inspiration while they were out. He sort of wished he’d been buying things and saving them while he was traveling, but he hadn’t thought he’d be coming back this soon -- if almost a year could really be called soon. He was also planning to swing by a couple of bookstores to see if they had any useful books that might reference daevas, as well as the library.

Stiles hadn’t slept that well the night before, mind playing over the day’s events as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Scott and Kira had hung out for awhile after everyone had left, and although he knew that his dad and Melissa wanted to talk to him about some of the things that had come out during lunch, he’d begged off saying he was worn out, and they’d let him go to the room without much fuss.

Scott was spending some time with Kira today, or he had a feeling his friend would have wanted to sit down and have another conversation that Stiles was even less ready to have than the one about school. He did not walk to talk about Columbia.

He walked up the stairs to Derek’s loft and knocked on the door, not thrilled at the prospect of seeing the older werewolf, but he wasn’t there for Derek to begin with. Whether Derek liked it or not, Cora had guy friends, and it was pretty likely from Stiles’ point of view that things between Cora and Isaac were going to be developing beyond friendship -- something that would be good for both of them, really.

Derek bit into his apple as he glared at his loft door. He was well aware that Stiles was out there, but he wasn’t in any rush to let him in. Cora was in her room, possibly still sleeping, he didn’t know. He couldn’t hear her doing anything so either she was being exceptionally quiet, which wasn’t like her, or she hadn’t woken up yet.

He tilted his head to the side focusing on Lydia and she was getting ready in the bathroom for her training session with Chris. There was another light knock on the door as Derek took another bite of his apple. This time Prada came barreling into the room with her little yipping bark. She ran around his feet and he arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, I hear it, I’m not deaf. Go lay down.” He said grumpily.

Derek would never understand the appeal of small dogs. They were useless, but Lydia loved Prada and so he put up with her. Not that she was a bad dog. He was probably just a grouch. He pushed himself away from the chair he’d been leaning against and stepped forward with a sigh.

He walked over to the loft door and yanked it open. He stared at Stiles for a minute before shifting aside so he could come into the apartment, not at all happy his sister was going anywhere with Stilinski.

Stiles stared back at him, not surprised that he took his time opening the door. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been intentional. Whatever. He didn’t really care about Derek’s problems with him. He had enough problems of his own, ones that rated much higher on his list of priorities than being BFF with sour wolf.

He stepped inside, nodding curtly and smiling a bit when Prada ran right over to him and put her paws on his legs. He reached down, picking her up and scratching her behind the ears as she wagged her tiny tail. “Is Cora upstairs getting ready?” he asked, voice polite.

“That would be Lydia,” he said walking back towards the couch tossing his apple in the small garbage along the way. “I’m pretty sure my sister is still asleep.” He said as he once again rested against the back of his couch his eyes on Stiles. “You might want to change your plans. Cora likes to sleep in.” He commented.

Stiles resisted the urge to sigh since it had been Cora’s idea for him to show up at eleven. But he wasn’t about to stick around and hang out with Derek, either. “Yeah, probably. I’ll send her a text.” He petted Prada once more before setting her gently back down on the floor and heading for the door. “See ya.”

Cora burst out of her room, “I’m up,” she grumbled glancing at Stiles, “Fifteen minutes please.” She motioned with her hands as she walked towards the stairs. Prada barked and she made a face, “Get the rat away from me,” she said as she bumped into a chair and rubbed her eyes. Cora grunted, “You leave and I won’t forgive you, Stilinski.” She started up the stairs. “Your girlfriend better not be in the shower or she’s going to have company.” She said before disappearing up the stairs.

Stiles blinked as Cora rushed in and then ran back upstairs like a whirlwind. If she’d been anyone else he would have scoffed at her ability to get ready in fifteen minutes. But he’d witnessed her do just that before in a lot more dire circumstances. But when she tacked on the bit about joining Lydia in the shower, he couldn’t help the fact that his eyes widened just a little because he  _was_  a guy. Jesus Christ. He shook his head.

A few seconds later there was a loud yelp, Derek winced, then a crash, and the sound of a door slamming. He cleared his throat. “I guess she’s awake.” He said his gaze finding Stiles’ again.

Stiles grimaced at all the noise upstairs, arching his eyebrows. Awkward. When Derek spoke again, his gaze shifted back to the man. “Apparently so.”

Derek’s gaze narrowed in on Stiles when his eyes widened. The look was gone momentarily, but he wasn’t an idiot. “What exactly is it you and my sister are doing today?” He asked eyebrow arched.

Stiles took note of the hint of warning in his tone and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That very tone used to scare the shit out of him. “Black Friday Christmas shopping,” he responded, arching an eyebrow in return.

“I find it hard to believe that Cora wants to be shoved back and forth by a bunch of crazy people shopping for holiday gifts.” He said eying Stiles wondering if it had been his idea that they go.

“Then I guess maybe there are things you don’t know about your sister,” Stiles answered, folding his arms across his chest. “Because it was her idea.”

Derek arched an eyebrow, “I don’t think my sister is the only one I don’t know things about.” He said mimicking Stiles motions as he crossed his arms over his chest as well. “Speaking of, you never did mention what you did in Japan. Care to share?” He asked.

“Not really, no.” Stiles felt a spark of guilt and another of irritation stir inside of him at the question. He hadn’t come for an interrogation with Derek Hale of all people. “But you don’t have to worry about me with Cora. I’m pretty sure she has her eye on someone else.” So maybe it was hitting below the belt, considering, but if Derek was going to attempt to deliberately needle him, Stiles wasn’t going to just stand there and take it either.

Derek’s jaw clenched and he cocked his head to the side. “You’ve been trying to piss me off since yesterday,” he said his voice calm as he watched Stiles, “Is that really the route you want to go?” He asked curiously. Stiles had definitely changed, he didn’t seem timid or afraid anymore and that was well and good, but Derek wasn’t about to let him get the upper hand.

Stiles raised his eyebrows -- both of them this time. “Actually, I wasn’t trying to do anything. But why don’t we talk for a minute about you deliberately trying to intimidate Isaac in his own house?” At least it was the irritation that was building up and not the guilt. He shoved that pocket of emotion as far down as he could. “I get that you don’t think anyone should ever touch your sister, but be realistic. She’s an adult. And Isaac’s a good guy. He’s probably less likely to hurt her than any other guy ever, aside from maybe Scott.”

Derek pushed himself away from the couch and slipped his hands in his pockets as he took a step towards Stiles. “I wasn’t trying to intimidate Isaac, trust me if I was, he’d know.” He said carefully. “And the way I am with my sister is none of your business.” He knew Cora was an adult, but he’d missed out on protecting her for years and dating within the pack wasn’t a good idea. What happened if she and Isaac didn’t work out and they broke up he might feel like the pack isn’t big enough for them or worse Cora would and she’d leave town again.

“If you say so. Either way, he was intimidated.” Stiles gazed at him, not backing away. “And no offense, Derek, but you tend to come off as intimidating even when you’re not trying. Considering you used to intimidate the hell out of me for shits and giggles, I’d say I have pretty good experience with how an intimidated person looks.” That and Jackson used to torment the hell out of him when they were growing up. And then there was Peter Hale. He was through letting anyone intimidate him, though.

Derek glared at Stiles. “Yeah, and I’ve also saved your life several times.” he said his voice hard, “I’m not the same person I was then. So don’t think you can come back here after a year and think you know anything about anyone. Isaac knows that we’re friends.” The word always sounded strange on Derek’s tongue. “But yeah, I’d rather he and Cora keep things friendly and nothing more and I have my reasons for that, ones I don’t need to explain to you of all people.” He snapped.

“And vice versa,” Stiles reminded him, not impressed by the glaring or his tone. “And to be frank, Derek, I don’t care what your reasons are. I didn’t ask you to explain. But when you’re in my house, please do refrain from making the other people who live there uncomfortable with your surly glaring.” He ignored the faint hurt that came from the to you of all people. Like he was literally the worst person on the planet.

Derek arched an eyebrow now, “Oh, so it’s your house now,” he asked pointing at Stiles, “Because I’m pretty sure you didn’t even want to be there not long ago. But now that it suits your purpose, it’s your place,” he nodded. “Well maybe you can refrain from coming into my home then and giving me orders on what I should and shouldn’t do.” He said, “Just a thought.”

Stiles’ jaw tightened, eyes darkening at his words. “My reasons for leaving weren’t because I didn’t want to be there.” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “But point taken. In fact, please let your sister know that I decided to wait downstairs in the jeep,” he said coolly, turning around and heading for the door.

Derek pushed aside the hint of guilt in his chest reminding himself that Stiles had been asking for the confrontation. He couldn’t just leave well enough alone. “Running away? I didn’t peg that to be part of Stiles 2.0 makeover.” He stated.

“I came back to help. Not to cause more problems,” Stiles informed him, voice flat as he twisted the door handle, but glanced back at Derek.

“And yet it seems like that’s all you’ve done since you’ve been back probably because you refuse to be honest with any of us. A year out the in the world changes people...even people like you. I know what you did. What you’ve been doing,” he said taking a step towards Stiles. “Morell’s not really the best human being, you know that right? Or has a year of working with her clouded your judgment that badly?” He asked curiously.

And there it was. The thing that had come up the day before, the exchange between Derek and Chris that had happened -- a simple look -- and Stiles had known that they knew. More accurately, that they thought they knew, anyway. “And what is it, exactly, that you think I’ve been doing?” he asked icily.

Derek held Stiles’ gaze, “I think you’ve been attempting to keep balance by using Morell’s logic, which means you’ve been going around killing people. Werewolves too,” he paused, “And I’m not the only one who knows.” He told him, “So tell me if that’s not what you’ve been doing, then what exactly is it you’ve been traipsing around the globe doing while everyone here was trying to heal from your absence.” Derek didn’t dare mention Allison, even though they’d been trying to heal from that too.

For a long moment, Stiles simply stared at Derek. Deep breaths, he ordered himself even as his fingernails dug into his palms. “Yeah, that’s it, Derek. I just kill anybody I don’t like. Human, werewolf. Better watch out, I don’t like you very much right now, either.” His voice wasn’t as controlled as he wanted it to be.

Derek arched an eyebrow. “That’s not what I said first off." He had mentioned keeping balance, but apparently that’s what Stiles thought of himself. He shook his head and smirked. “Second I’m not afraid of you.” He said simply. “Not the old Stiles and not this new improved, if I can even call it that, version of you.” 

“It beats the old one by miles,” Stiles responded. “At least I don’t have to depend on everyone else to save my ass every time the latest villain rolls into town. Or get my ass kicked by 90 year old men because I’m friends with the kid I grew up with who happened to get turned into a werewolf by your fucking crazy ass uncle.”

Derek snorted, “So what you think that makes you better? Because Lydia certainly doesn’t seem to think so. Apparently she liked the version of yourself you hate just fine.” He said, “Either way, neither version really strikes fear into my heart. You’ll have to do a little better than angry words.” He stated.

Stiles smirked, shaking his head. “Good thing I wasn’t aiming to try and strike fear into your heart. But for the record, you don’t exactly scare me anymore either. So I guess that at least puts us on more even territory, doesn’t it?”

Derek shook his head. “Maybe in that respect, but we’ll never fully be on even territory. I was born a werewolf Stiles; do you really think you can kick my ass?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I think I know enough I can defend myself if I have to,” Stiles said honestly. And he wasn’t talking just about physically. “However I have to.” It wouldn’t be the first time. Far from it at this point.

Derek pursed his lips. “You mean your little emissary trick?” He asked, “Or were you referring to trying to take a sword and hack up my body parts because unlike a few years ago I feel like I might have some people who would miss me if you did that.” He said.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m not actually a hunter, Derek. I don’t own a sword. If I had to take you out, I’d use a wolfsbane bullet to the head. And I wouldn’t miss. But don’t worry. Like I said, I didn’t come back to start some petty bullshit with you of all people. We’re done here.” His jaw was tight.

“We’re nowhere near done.” Derek said. “Is that how you killed the wolf in Russia? Wolfsbane bullet to the head? Well at least you like to make it quick.” He told him.

Anger surged through him and he couldn’t stop himself from punching Derek hard right in the face, glaring at him. “You don’t know jack shit like you seem to think so why don’t you shut up while you’re ahead.”

Derek’s head whipped to the side with the force of the punch and when he glanced back at Stiles he was using his thumb to wipe the blood from his mouth. “God I was so hoping you’d throw the first punch.” He stepped forward and glared at Stiles, “You’re right, we don’t know shit, because you,” He darted forward and slammed his fist into the side of Stiles’ face, “Can’t seem to be honest with us. You’d rather make up lies instead of just filling everyone in.” He said his own rage filling him even as he held back from shifting.

Stiles stumbled backwards when Derek hit him, hard enough that his back hit the door. Tears stung his eyes involuntarily at the blow, but he glared back at the werewolf. He’d had a hell of a lot worse. “Fuck you, Derek. I don’t owe you shit,” he informed him. “And yeah, maybe I’m not spilling everything on a timeline that’s fucking suitable enough to please the masses, but maybe I have goddamn reasons,” he spat. “Like the fact that there are shadow demons out there tearing people to pieces, summoned by some form of blood magic. Sorry if that’s on the top of my priority list right now. God I’m such an asshole.” His voice was full of anger and sarcasm and he was itching to hit him again, but he gritted his teeth together.

“No fuck you!” Derek shouted, his voice loud., “You still don’t get it do you? You can talk about shadow demons and blood sacrifice, but you don’t even see what the real problems are. Why no one is focused on what they should be focused on.” He shook his head. “You don’t think it’s important because you don’t want to talk about it,” he said stepping closer to him. “But the people you left behind they’re wondering what’s going on with you, why you do or say the things you do.” His jaw clenched.

“How many times has Lydia lost control over her emotions all because all she wants you to do is care,” he snapped, “Don’t you see what you being like this does the people you supposedly care about?” Derek didn’t understand why Stiles couldn’t see what was right in front of him. He needed to come clean.

He needed to tell Scott and Lydia and everyone else what had been going on, why he went away and why he didn’t come back until now. That was the only way any of them were going to heal including Stiles. If he couldn’t admit what he’d done and have the forgiveness of the people he loved, this is what they were all going to be dealing with for as long as he was there.

“You’re right. I don’t want to talk about it,” he said tensely. “And Scott knows some of it already.” Scott knew more than the rest in one way and less in others, apparently. “Do you talk about everything you’ve ever done with the pack, Derek? Be honest.” His jaw tightened. “Yeah, I realize I need to talk to Lydia. I was trying to give her space because I wasn’t sure she wanted me around. That was out of respect for her. I’m not gonna force my way into anyone’s life after the way I left.” He was certain Derek had gotten to hear all about the tether connection and how he’d apparently been shutting it down.

“Yeah, I’ve fucked up a lot. I’ve done things I regret. But some of them were pretty necessary for a lot of different reasons. That werewolf in Russia? Tore apart eleven people. I did what I had to do to stop him from rampaging and killing more people. And before you even think about judging me for that? Maybe you ought to take a step back and remember that you ripped out your own uncle’s throat for doing the same thing.” He also knew that Derek had been motivated by power at the time, which was another key difference.

Stiles jerked his head to the side and pointed at his neck. “See that? I also killed a vampire. There’s shit out there that you probably don’t even know anything about, but these are the things I’ve done so I can learn how to protect myself. So I know how to protect all of you.” His jaw clenched. “So don’t think when I left I was out on some fucking party trip, Derek, because that couldn’t have been farther from the truth.”

“For the record I killed Peter because he killed Laura, my sister, at the time I didn’t care about any of those people who helped burn my family alive.” Derek told him, which okay was only half true. “I didn’t say you were on some kind of party trip, do you make these things up?” He asked annoyed, “No one is saying your time away was easy, but you chose to leave. You chose that life, you chose to work with Morell, so don’t complain about your choices now. You could have stayed. Scott would have done anything to help you, Lydia too. But you chose to go. If you weren’t happy with the way things were going you should have left Morell and come back.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You also killed him so you could have his power, and don’t even try to lie about it, because otherwise you would have let Scott do it so he had a shot at being cured,” Stiles said evenly. He’d been there. He remembered it all too well. He didn’t have a problem with Peter’s death regardless of who’d done it. Even back then he’d been vicious enough that he would have done himself if he’d had to. “And I’m not complaining about my choices. So don’t put words in my mouth.”

“What the hell is going on down here?” Cora demanded, descending the spiral staircase and looking really pissed.

Derek glanced up at Cora’s voice spotting Lydia immediately behind her. He glanced back at Stiles and shrugged. “I won’t apologize for who I was.” He said not denying Stiles’ words. “Nothing is going on here,” he said to Cora despite the bruise already starting to appear on his jaw. It would be gone by tomorrow.

Lydia had heard the yelling and banged for Cora to get out of the shower in case she needed her help, but Stiles and Derek weren’t even all that close to each other.

Cora looked between them, jaw tight. There was a bruise on her brother’s jaw, and Stiles’ cheek was bruised, as well. Awesome. “Jesus Christ, really? How old are you guys? This is not grade school,” Cora snapped, not even sure who she was angry at.

Derek rolled his eyes. “He hit me first,” he told her.

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “That’s a defense?” She asked Derek glancing between him and Stiles and sighing. She winced slightly at the bruise on Stiles’ face, not that the one on Derek’s was any better, but at least his would probably heal by morning. “Cora, if you guys are going out you should probably go,” she said keeping her gaze on Derek.

Lydia wasn’t sure what had happened, but she didn’t want to particularly chance them being in the same room for long periods of time, for both their sakes.

That was probably for the best, Stiles thought, his breathing still unsteady. He turned wordlessly and headed out the door.

“Ugh.” Cora rolled her eyes skyward and shot a glare at Derek. “You and I will talk about this later,” she informed him before following Stiles out the door, not bothering to shut the door behind them.

Derek scowled slamming the loft door shut behind them, making the metal bend slightly.

Lydia was silent for a minute. She hadn’t seen Derek get this angry in a long time. “Would you like to tell me what happened?” She asked her tone completely calm as she watched his back for a minute before taking a step forward and resting a warm hand on his shoulder.

Derek turned to look at her. “I don’t want him around my sister for one. And secondly…” His jaw clenched. “He’s heading down a really dark path. And I’m not sure that he’s gonna be able to be pulled off of it.”

Lydia’s chest tightened at Derek’s words. “I know,” she said softly. If he would just let her in then maybe she could pull him back maybe she could help him...but even now he was still blocking their connection even though he said he didn’t know how he was doing it.

She tilted her head and reached up brushing her thumb carefully over his cheek, “He got you good,” she said keeping the small swell of pride hidden beneath layers of other emotions. It wasn’t that she wanted Stiles hitting Derek. She most certainly didn’t and she didn’t want Derek hitting Stiles. But she was proud that he hadn’t back down, then again with everything he’d been through the past year, she supposed backing down wasn’t really something he did, not that he ever really had. Stiles wasn’t the type to run and cower.

Derek let out a breath. “It’ll be healed in a few hours.” He winced as he remembered how hard he’d hit Stiles. He certainly wouldn’t heal in a few hours. And as much as he’d had it coming, Derek didn’t want to be that guy anymore, really. “How much did you hear?”

“Thankfully not that much. Though what I did hear lacked pleasantries.” She told him her brows drawing together. “This is going to take more than a few hours and you know it, don’t lie.” She told him as she cupped his good cheek drawing his gaze to hers.

“Talk to me, what happened? This,” Lydia motioned around, “this isn’t you anymore. You’re not this guy. What did he say to upset you so much?” She asked wondering if maybe she should be worried about Derek. If there was something bothering him enough to make him lash out, he was her best friend she should know, especially since he was always there for her.

Derek sighed, looking at her. “I goaded him about Russia,” he admitted quietly. “About the werewolf.” Derek rubbed a hand over his cheek, wincing and still kind of surprised that Stiles had managed to hit him hard enough to bruise him. Apparently he hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d learned how to defend himself. He’d have to remember that for next time.

“Why would you do that?” She asked with a frown before pausing. Lydia hesitated, “What did he say?” She asked quietly not able to help asking.

“Because I wanted answers,” Derek said honestly. “I’m sick of waiting for him to decide it’s time to fill the rest of us in about what the hell’s going on.” He sighed and motioned to the sofa, pulling her over to it. “He admitted it. But he said it was to stop the werewolf from killing other people. Said it had killed eleven people when he stopped it.”

Lydia let out a small sigh and nodded, she understood needing answers. She ran a hand down Derek’s arm. “Sit,” she said not giving him a choice as she tugged him down carefully. “We all want answers trust me. This probably wasn’t your smartest move though, but things could have been worse. So let’s pretend this was a win for everyone and promise we’ll never do it again.” She said lightly.

Derek grimaced, sitting down. Regardless of his reasons, she was right. And he had a feeling that Scott wasn’t going to be quite so nice about it as Lydia was being.

“I’ll call and cancel my training session with Chris,” she said lightly. “Do you need anything?” She asked watching him for a minute hoping Cora was taking care of Stiles and making sure he was okay. Lydia would have done it herself, but she wasn’t even sure Stiles wanted her around. She pushed the thoughts away and focused on Derek. “I give good hugs?” She teased lightly.

“No, don’t cancel,” he said seriously. “That’s too important to cancel. And I’m okay.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I won’t turn down a hug.”

Lydia’s brows drew together as she shifted on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. “As long as you’re sure,” she said quietly. “And for the record...you were right, you’re not that guy anymore Derek. You’ve changed probably the most out of all of us.” She squeezed him a little tighter, “You’ve got family and friends and me. People who care about you, no matter how dumb you are sometimes,” she joked lightening the mood.

Derek sighed. “Yeah, it wasn’t my finest moment.” He leaned into her. “And I’m sure.” He was quiet for a moment, then he looked at her. “And I’m very glad that the people I care about care about me despite my stupidity.”

Lydia grinned, “Well duh, that’s what we’re here for.” She glanced at the clock, “I’m gonna be late. Relax, cool off, try not to hit anyone else until I get back.” She teased as she pushed herself off the couch already dressed in her workout gear.

He shook his head. “I don’t plan to hit anyone then either, so.” He looked up at her. “Have a good session. Be careful.”

Lydia tapped her nose, “Careful is my middle name.” She said before grabbing her bag and heading to the door. “Oh werewolf strength how you are good in some ways and completely useless in others.” She said while glancing at the partially mangled door as she shook her head and left to go meet Chris.

______

 

Lydia sat in the passenger side seat of Chris’s car a small grin on her face. “Thanks for taking me to your training place. I know it’s kind of a hunter’s only sort of thing, so it was really nice of you...I had fun.” She said only slightly surprised by her words, but today had really helped her get out her aggression and the leftover emotions she’d been dealing with lately. Plus she’d gotten even better at knife throwing.

“You’re welcome,” Chris said sincerely, glancing at her sideways and then focusing on the road ahead once more. He was quiet for a moment, hands gripping onto the steering wheel. “You’ve gotten very good with the knives. Way better than I anticipated,” he confessed.

Lydia smiled proudly, “I like them. It’s something about having to factor in the angle, speed, and air pressure around you. It reminds me of math. I love math.” She explained, “And when you’re throwing the knife if you use the correct calculations you can make it go just about anywhere.” She admitted.

Chris couldn’t help but grin at her comments. Not many people would associate knife throwing with math, but from Lydia it made sense. He knew how smart she was. Allison had brought it up on several occasions over the time they’d met and the time she’d…

Chris cut his thoughts off, not wanting to think about Allison’s death right now. Not that he ever wanted to think about it. He knew his daughter wouldn’t want him to spend all of his time grieving. Not when he could be helping people. Not when he could be helping to protect her friends.

“How’s everything else going?” Chris asked quietly.

Lydia gave him a one armed shrug, “Oh you know temperamental werewolves, temperamental humans, me being a basket case, just a typical week in Beacon Hills,” she joked sending him a sideways glance. “How about you? How are things?” She asked lightly.

“Can’t complain.” Chris could, but it wouldn’t really do any good. He cocked his head to one side at her first comment. “Which werewolves and which humans?” he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. He’d seen it brewing just the day before and he suspected he wasn’t the only one.

“My werewolf and my human,” she said with a sigh, “Not that I own either,” she added. “They’re not playing nice, though I can’t really blame either of them for it.” She told him honestly as she tugged gently on her ponytail.

“Ah.” He nodded, suspicions confirmed. “Define not playing nice?”

“There might have been a physical altercation at the loft this morning. Both of them are sporting pretty good bruises.” She said with a shake of her head, “I swear they-” Lydia’s words cut off as a rush of pain slammed into her. She leaned forward her hand shooting out and pressing against the dashboard as a strangled noise left her throat.

“Lydia?” Chris quickly looked over at her, stepping on the break as he realized she was having one of her banshee feelings.

“Don’t stop,” she cried out her voice frantic, “It’s Derek,” she said her chest tightening, “He’s hurt, badly,” panic rose in her chest, “Turn right,” she said her hand going to her stomach as she winced again.

Chris didn’t hesitate to turn right onto the narrow road as she directed, trusting she’d guide him from there. He glanced at her worriedly. “Do you know what’s happening?” His voice was calm, even if his stomach had tightened into a knot.

“No, just that he’s in pain,” Lydia’s breathing picked up speed, but she forced herself to focus. “Left, left then right and go straight.” She said her voice shaky, “Chris please go faster,” she whispered, the fear clear in her voice.

Chris pressed his foot to the gas pedal and followed her directions, gripping more tightly onto the steering wheel.

A soft whimper left Lydia’s throat. “A right and then we should be there he’s closer now I can feel him.” She said moisture prickling at the corner of her eyes. They’d find him and he’d be fine. He had to be fine. Worry filled her chest as she sat up a bit so she could see out the window.

Nodding, Chris made the right and kept going, waiting for her to give him the signal that it was time to stop, but he didn’t need it, eyes widening as he watched Derek stumble out in front of the car. He slammed his foot against the brake, throwing it into the park position right as the werewolf collapsed.

Lydia was out of the car before it even fully stopped her eyes widening as she watched a shadow lift Derek up and toss him at least fifteen feet away from the car. She saw his body jerk as something clawed at his chest. “Nooo!” She screamed running forward at full speed not even bothering to wait for Chris, her hair blowing behind her as she ran to him hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

How do you fight something you can’t see? Chris wondered as he rushed to the trunk of his car, grabbing out two flares and a tire iron, then ran toward Derek and Lydia, lighting the flares and launching them in the direction of the shadows.

Lydia saw the flash of light and heard several growling scratching sounds, but she didn’t stop running she saw one of the shadows moving towards Derek again and he wasn’t getting up. Fear surged inside of her and she cried out as another claw ripped at his skin.

She watched the shadow circling him and when she was close enough Lydia dropped down to the ground in front of him her hands traveling up his body. She could feel the weight of the Daevas around them as she pressed her hand over Derek’s chest, blood filling her hands. “Oh god,” she sobbed.

Lydia glanced over noticing another shadow moving towards them and when they both launched forward she screamed ‘No’ again and pressed her body down against Derek’s blanketing his body with hers bracing herself for the feel of claws digging into her skin.

Chris swung the tire iron, not even sure he was going to connect with anything, but he felt it hit something. Iron, he realized. Iron was the trick. A quick glance at Lydia and Derek told him that Derek was badly hurt but that none of them had touched Lydia. Yet. He swung again, connecting with another of the daevas even as he felt a claw rake down his arm.

Lydia could hear Chris fighting as she angled her head slightly, confusion crossing her face. She saw one of the daevas swipe at her and she closed her eyes, but again nothing touched her. Confusion filled her face but it only lasted a minute before she felt warm liquid against her chest. She shifted glancing down at Derek and swallowed hard, “Derek,” she whispered his name, her voice shaky as she tapped his cheek lightly. “Chris! There’s so much blood.” She yelled.

Chris watched as the shadows began to recede, back into the woods and he rushed over to the two of them. Derek was unconscious, his skin sliced in multiple places. “We need to get him to Deaton.” He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Lydia, these things don’t like iron. If one of them gets close I need you to hit it.” He held the tire iron out to her and when she took it, he carefully reached down and picked Derek up in his arms.

Lydia nodded as she gripped the tire iron tight in her hands as they moved back towards the car. Chris was in the process of getting Derek in the back of the car when she spotted a shadow heading for them. She moved quickly lashing out with the tire iron making the shadow move back. Lydia stood by Chris’s side watching his back as he got Derek in, “Should I sit back there with him?” She asked her eyes facing forward making sure the shadows didn’t come back.

“Yeah, probably,” Chris agreed, moving to get back into the driver’s side of the car. His heart was beating quick in his chest and he looked around, spotting more of the shadows heading for them. There were a lot of them. “Hurry, Lydia.” His voice was urgent as he slid into the car, starting the engine.

Lydia got in the backseat shutting the door tightly behind her. “Go,” she said as she pulled Derek’s head into her lap. “It’s going to be fine,” she whispered her hands shaking as she reached over him trying to cover at least some of his wounds. Tears slipped down her cheeks, “How far?” She asked her voice strained. There was blood all over her pink tank top, hands and arms. She was scared, no Lydia was terrified.

“Five minutes,” Chris said, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly as he sped through the woods, brake pedal as close to the floor as he dared. Seconds later they were back out onto the main road and he increased the speed. “How’s his breathing?” he asked, voice controlled and calm.

Lydia pressed her hands harder against him and leaned down, she could barely feel his chest rising and falling and the breath from his mouth was stuttered. “Not good,” she said a small sob tumbling from her throat. “He has to be okay, he’s gonna be okay.” She stated as she held him tighter, her hands putting more pressure on the wounds she could reach.

“He’s going to be fine,” Chris said with determination. Because Derek not being fine wasn’t an option. Not for any of them. Not anymore.

They got there sooner than Lydia thought they would, but she was glad. Chris parked and she pushed the door open carefully shifting his head off her lap and slipping out of the car so Chris could grab him, “I’ll get Deaton,” she said knowing she was only in the way because Derek was too heavy for her to carry.

She ran forward pushing the doors to the animal clinic open, “Deaton! Deaton!” She called out as she moved inside.

He stepped out of the back room, recognizing her voice immediately. “Lydia? What --” His question died on his lips as soon as he spotted Chris coming through the doorway carrying an unconscious Derek Hale in his arms. He immediately opened the gate to let the hunter carry the werewolf to the back exam room.

Chris carried him to the back wordlessly, carefully laying him down on the table for Deaton to examine.

Deaton moved over to the table and he glanced at Chris, “Grab those scissors right over there please and hand them to me. I need to get his shirt off so I can see the extent of the damage.” he told the hunter as he quickly pressed his fingers to the pulse point at Derek’s neck. He frowned, “His pulse is weak,” he said as he walked over to the metal cabinet, his pace fast, grabbing gauze, antiseptic, and needle and thread.

He wasn’t going to heal without being stitched up, not with wounds that deep, and not with the amount of blood he’d seen on Lydia.

Chris didn’t hesitate to hand over the scissors, casting a glance over at Lydia. “Maybe you should call Cora.” His voice was quiet. “Having her here might help.”

Lydia glanced from Derek to Chris and it took her a second to process his words. She pressed a hand to her body, “I don’t have a phone,” she said dumbly, “I,” she swallowed hard. Lydia felt like she was in a bad dream. Was this really happening? The sound of Deaton calling her name made her gaze shift.

“Lydia, focus, take a deep breath and use my phone right in my office. Call Scott after Cora,” he said as he used the scissors to cut open Derek’s shirt. He inhaled deeply waiting for Lydia to walk into his office before speaking, “This isn’t good. He’s barely breathing. I might need your help as I stitch him up...Because I don’t think he’ll be able to heal on his own, at least not quick enough to make it.” He said quietly. “What happened?” Deaton asked as he went about cleaning the wounds.

“He was out in the woods,” Chris explained. “I don’t know why. I was driving Lydia back from a training session and she had one of her feelings. We found him as he collapsed in the road. It was the daevas.” He looked at Deaton worriedly. “I don’t know how many there were. A lot.” He looked down at Derek for a moment before taking one of the needles from the vet. He threaded the needle through it easily before getting to work on helping him stitch Derek’s wounds.

Deaton frowned threaded his own as he set down the gauze, “How did you get him out?” his brows drew together in concentration as he leaned over and started working on the slashes on Derek’s upper body, sliding the point of the needle through Derek’s skin as he pinched the edges together. “The last two people didn’t make it out alive, how’d you fight them?” Neither he nor Stiles had been able to find an accurate way to kill them just yet, but if there was a way to fight them, that was something.

“They don’t seem to be fond of iron.” He knew a lot of creatures didn’t react well to iron, and it had been the first thing he’d thought to grab. “It was a just a good guess on my part.”

Deaton nodded, “I’ll make a note of it,” he said his gaze drifting briefly to his office as he continued stitching up Derek.

Lydia glanced at the phone for a minute before lifting it up and swallowing hard. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember Cora’s number. It took her a minute, but when the number finally appeared in her head her eyes slid open and she dialed it slowly.

She held the phone in shaky blood stained hands as it rang.’

“Hello?” Cora answered a minute later, sounding uncertain. It wasn’t like she and Deaton ever really talked on the phone...ever. Getting a call from him was weird. Really weird.

“Cora,” Lydia paused her eyes tearing up again; “You need to come to the clinic, now.” She said resting her free hand on Deaton’s desk, her voice hoarse and unsteady. “It’s Derek.” She told her trying not to let her voice break as she spoke.

Cora felt her stomach drop. “What happened?”

“He was attacked...daevas,” she whispered. “Just,” Lydia paused trying to pull back the flurry of emotions building inside of her, “Just come now okay maybe you being here will help maybe he’ll be able to feel it,” she couldn't stop the soft noise that left her throat cutting off her words.

Fear shot through Cora. “I’m on the way.” The line went dead.

Lydia hung up the phone and closed her eyes again before picking up and dialing Scott’s number. That was something she didn’t have to think about. His number was seared into her head. She gripped the phone hard and once again waited for the ringing to cease.

Scott answered a minute later, laughing as he looked at Kira, who had a little bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth from her hot chocolate. “Deaton?”

“Lydia.” She said taking a breath. “Scott, I need you to come to Deaton’s, now. Derek’s hurt.” She told him in a rush of words as her gaze lifted watching Deaton and Chris work on Derek.

Immediately the laughter died in his throat, his eyes widening. “We’re on the way. Is --” No, he wasn’t going to ask that. “We’ll be there soon, Lydia. Just hang on.”

Lydia nodded. “Okay.” She didn’t bother with goodbyes as she hung up the phone and moved out of the office gripping the door frame as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Lydia wasn’t sure what her problem was, but she suddenly felt like her entire body weighed too much to stand up. She leaned against the door frame, face pale as she watched them, not knowing how to help or what to do.

Deaton finished up the second scratch and started working on the third, “How’s it coming over there?” He asked Chris.

“Almost done with this one,” he told Deaton, finishing the stitches and threading more thread through the needle to move to the next one. “You?” His hands were calm and steady, assured.

“Last one up here.” He said glancing over when he felt a heavy gaze on them. “Lydia, are you still with us.” He asked while pinching Derek’s skin together again between his fingers.

Lydia swallowed hard and nodded before she realized he couldn’t see a nod. “Yes,” she told him her tone quiet.

Deaton could sense her ravaged emotional state, but he also sensed how completely drained of energy she was and it made him frown. “Why don’t you take a seat right outside while we finish up in here?” He suggested.

Lydia shook her head, “I’m not leaving him.”

Deaton pursed his lips as he continued with the needle lowering his voice. “Did anything else happen out there?” He asked Chris.

Chris cast a glance at Deaton before going back to stitching up Derek. “She threw herself over him to protect him from more attacks. They didn’t touch her,” he said quietly enough so that only the other man could hear him. “Any theories on that?” Because it made no sense to him, but he also wasn’t an expert on banshee abilities.

He glanced briefly at Lydia again before focusing on Derek. “If I had to wager a guess?” He asked quietly, “Her powers are expanding again. She’s almost completely drained of energy,” he told the other man as his fingers moved expertly closing up the wound, “I think with the level of emotion she was feeling when this happened, she was able to use that to manifest a physical barrier around them.” He was silent as he pulled together the last stitch, “I doubt she knew she could do it...but it saved his life, hers too if they were coming back.”

Chris pursed his lips. “So how much can her abilities continue to expand without her losing control and getting hurt herself because of it?” Because he knew that everyone who had some kind of abilities had some kind of line that they had to keep from crossing in order for survival. Werewolves did, certainly.

Deaton took a breath, “Considering this is the second ability that popped up in a short amount of time? And the fact that it’s all happening very quickly...If she doesn’t learn to control it soon, it’s very possible it can become dangerous for her.” He shifted and grabbed some gauze and surgical tape.

“When you’re dealing with emotions, yours and other peoples’ there’s only so much a human body can take. If she keeps draining herself to the limit eventually...that’s going to catch up to her.” he told Chris quietly as he started bandaging up Derek’s upper body.

“So how do we stop that from happening? How can we help her get things under control?” he asked quietly. “Is that something you can assist with?” He finished the last stitch he was working on.

Deaton finished wrapping Derek’s upper body and moved on to his lower abdomen. He hesitated unsure of how much Chris actually knew about Lydia and what she was. “Not me,” he said quietly. “There’s only one person who can help with that, her anchor. One of the reasons this has been so hard for her is because he’s been gone,” Deaton admitted. “Their connection...the tether, it’s something that can’t be easily explained. Their emotions are tied to one another and if one or both of them are blocking each other it gets very hard to deal with incoming emotions.” He explained keeping his eyes on Derek.

“It’s like having two channels and when both are open information flows freely moving in one and filtering out the other. But close one down and the information getting filtered through stops and bottles up in that one channel until it overloads itself and-” Deaton pressed his lips together and looked at Chris. “Until it finally shuts down.”

“Stiles,” Chris surmised quietly, nodding and pursing his lips and glancing back at Lydia briefly. “But it isn’t like this for you and Scott. It wasn’t like this for Isaac and Allison, either.” He paused, putting the pieces together. “But Lydia’s not a werewolf and Stiles isn’t exactly a normal human.” His voice was low as he thought out loud. “So this is something they have to work on together before it ends up killing her.”

Deaton glanced up at Chris, “I try not to phrase things so dramatically, but essentially yes. She’s a very powerful young woman, but if she doesn’t learn how to handle that power and channel it instead of it controlling her eventually it will burn right through her.” He said as the sound of the door being opened caught his ears.

He didn’t see how the blunt honest truth was being dramatic, but he studied Deaton for a moment and contemplated his words.

“Where is he? What happened?” Cora’s voice was clearly upset as she made her way through the building and into the back, thankful that Deaton had left the gate open that separated the two sections of the building considering it was made of mountain ash.

Deaton glanced up, “Calm down,” he said calmly, “Let’s try to keep the atmosphere as soothing as possible.” He told her before finishing up bandaging the second wound and then stepping aside so Cora could see her brother. “I’m going to give him some herbs that will hopefully help him heal,” he explained throwing away the bloody gauze and moving over to his cabinet.

Cora forced herself to take a deep breath, gaze darting to her brother’s still form on Deaton’s table. “Is he gonna be okay?”

Stiles followed behind her slowly, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder as he looked over at Derek’s motionless body, as well. He swallowed heavily. “Sandalwood,” he suggested, voice hushed. “What can I do?” he asked Deaton.

Deaton grabbed a small jar and then closed the cabinet before glancing at Cora. “It’s too soon to tell,” he told her quietly before his gaze shifted to Stiles. Deaton nodded over to his office door where Lydia was motionless against the frame, leaning her weight on it. “You can help her,” he said his voice hushed.

Stiles followed Deaton’s gaze to Lydia standing in the doorway, looking exhausted. She was also covered in blood and he sucked in a breath, moving away from Cora and over to her instead, eyes widening. “Are you hurt?” He reached out and laid a hand on her arm, looking her over but not seeing any injuries or tears in her clothes. It must have all been Derek’s blood. He swallowed hard, wrapping her in his arms without really thinking about it.

Lydia didn’t even bother to pull away. If she was being completely honest at the moment the only person she wanted right now was Stiles. The sound of more footsteps pounded into the clinic and she figured it was probably Scott. Lydia gripped Stiles midsection and went to step forward completely losing her balance and nearly collapsing as a wave of dizziness swam through her.

Stiles slid his hand down to rest against her back, rubbing it gently before guiding her back into a small sofa in Deaton’s office so they could sit down. He felt tired all of a sudden, too, and it occurred to him that it was because she was. He sat down on the couch, tugging her to follow but keeping her in his arms. “He’s gonna be okay,” he whispered against her ear.

Scott stepped into the back room and his chest tightened, “What happened? Why didn’t I feel this?” He asked stepping into the room with a frown as he saw Derek. He walked over to the table and glanced at Deaton as he pressed a hand to Derek’s arm, black veins automatically sliding up his arm. He winced at the intensity of the pain. He grit his teeth his stomach clenching until he pulled his hand back.

He glanced at Deaton keeping his voice quiet, “How bad is it?” Though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

Deaton watched Scott, “Pretty bad.” He said simply.

Scott glanced between Deaton and Chris, his gaze shifting to Lydia briefly and it felt like something was squeezing his heart. He turned back to Chris as he stood by Cora and resting a hesitant hand on her arm, “What happened?”

Surprisingly, Cora didn’t pull away from him.

“Daevas,” Chris informed Scott. “Lydia and I found him in the woods, collapsed. There were a lot of them.” His voice was grim as he looked at the alpha in the room. “Iron seems to be a weakness, but I don’t think it kills them, either.” He looked down at Derek.

“Why was in the woods alone?” Cora asked, shaking her head. “Why would he go there when he knows those things are there?”

Lydia pursed her lips. “He walks out there sometimes to clear his head.” She said quietly. “Sometimes he goes by your old house,” she explained her grip on Stiles tightening. “He must have gone for a walk after I left. Sometimes he’s out there for hours, I-” a lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard trying to push it down.

Anxiety curled in Scott’s stomach, “Why didn’t I feel him get hurt? Why is Lydia the only one who did? I should have known...but I didn’t feel anything.” Scott frowned, “Come to think of it I haven’t felt Derek all day.”

Deaton arched an eyebrow. “It could very well be magic. The other people who were killed were human. Maybe the person doing this took into account that Derek is a werewolf and blocked his connection from you Scott. It’s possible they didn’t know how connected he was to Lydia.” He added.

“That makes sense,” Stiles murmured, pulling Lydia closer and rubbing his hand over her back and her hair soothingly, not enjoying the anxiety he was feeling in the least. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, letting it flow through him and not trying to push it away. “Scott’s the only alpha in town, so of course it would make sense to block his connection to Scott.” His mind was working through what little information they had. “We know whoever’s summoning the daevas is using magic to do it. Plus Derek’s -- he fits with the other victims’ profiles.”

“The house fire,” Chris murmured, looking troubled.

“Which means Uncle Peter and Malia are in danger, too,” Cora spoke up, face pale. And so was she.

Scott squeezed her shoulder gently, “We’ll keep you safe,” he said anger burning inside of him. So someone thought they could hurt the people in his pack, well they had another thing coming. “Do you have a way to get in touch with Peter?” He asked Cora. “We can bring him and Malia to the loft with you and Derek. We can use mountain ash and ward the entire place and one of us will be there at all times,” He said matter-of-factly. “It will be easier to protect you guys if you’re all in the same place until we get who's doing this.”

Scott glanced over at Lydia and frowned, “Why do I barely feel Lydia?” He asked a hint of panic in his voice, “Is she alright?” He asked meeting Stiles’ gaze and then glancing back to Deaton and Chris, “Did she get hurt?” He wanted to go over there and make sure she was okay, but she was curled into Stiles like her life depended on it. Her heartbeat was moving faster than normal, but other than that she looked pale and tired.

“Lydia may have developed another banshee power,” Deaton said carefully. “And it’s draining her energy.”

“Another one?” Cora shook her head and looked at Scott. “Yeah, I can get a hold of Uncle Peter.”

Chris looked at Scott intently. “She needs to get her abilities under control, Scott.” His voice was quiet. “And he has to be the one to help her.” He looked worried.

Scott’s frown deepened and he nodded at Cora before glancing between the two men in front of him. “Okay...what kind of power? And why do I feel like there’s something you’re not saying?” He asked glancing back over at Stiles and watching Lydia for a minute. Her breathing was steady. “She’s sleeping.” He commented. “I need to know what’s going on. You guys used iron and fought of the daevas, then you brought Derek back here...and Lydia developed a new power.” He stated eyebrow arched.

“That’s basically the gist of it, yes,” Chris agreed quietly. “Deaton believes she was able to extend some kind of force field around herself and Derek while she was protecting him. They didn’t touch her, even though they got close.” He raised his eyebrows.

Scott was quiet for a minute, “I’m sorry are you telling me she ran into a forest full of daevas with nothing but herself as the weapon?” He pressed his lips together, “And you just let her?” His tone wasn’t exactly accusatory, but he was baffled how one small 5’3” girl could be so much trouble to keep in line...then again it was Lydia.

“What happened to all the self-defense and weapon training? Is she crazy? Dumb question of course she is,” he said shaking his head. He glanced over at Lydia finally noticing her clothes covered in blood. She must have thrown her body over his. His chest tightened, of course she did because Lydia was forever putting the people she cared about above herself. His jaw clenched, they all did it and one of these days it was going to get one of them killed. It already had gotten one of them killed.

“If she hadn’t, Derek would have died,” Chris said honestly. “I was right behind her, Scott. And I don’t know if you’ve actually tried to stop her from doing something she’s set on doing before, but she’s got a mind of her own.” Just like Allison had. Just like all of them did when it came to protecting another person they cared about from some kind of danger. Even the ones who didn’t have supernatural healing abilities. He’d seen them all do at some point or another.

Cora hesitated and put a hand on Scott’s arm, the first time she’d ever done so. She gave it a squeeze before moving over to where Derek was, resting her hand on his arm and drawing away some of his pain, closing her eyes tightly.

Scott sighed and nodded, “I know,” he said quietly. “He’s going to make it now though right? I mean,” he paused, “It’s Derek.” He said his chest tight, “He’s survived worse...Right?” He asked his eyes almost pleading for one of them to agree with him.

“He’s going to be fine,” Cora informed him, voice tense as she dared anyone to disagree. “We need to call the others. We can take turns taking his pain as long as we need to.” There was no room in her tone for argument.

Chris reached out and patted her shoulder lightly. “I’ll call Isaac.” He shifted his gaze to Scott. “Can you call the twins?”

Scott nodded, “Yes,” He was silent for a minute, “Cora, Lydia and Stiles will stay here and the rest of us will take turns coming in.” He said glancing at his best friend, “You good with that?” He called out arching an eyebrow when he spotted the bruise on Stiles’ face.

“It’s fine with me,” she answered, moving to get a cool cloth for Derek’s forehead.

Stiles looked up at him, nodding. “Can’t really go anywhere.” There was a teenage girl asleep on him and he didn’t want to wake her up. He could still feel her exhaustion, even as he made a conscious effort to filter out some of the tiredness.

Scott nodded. “I’ll go call the twins,” he said quietly walking back out into the main part of the clinic. He paused and rested a hand on the counter swallowing hard. Cora was right, Derek would be fine. He had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles had managed to carefully shift out from under Lydia after a few hours, gently laying her down on Deaton’s sofa and covering her with a blanket, tucking a pillow under her head. Right now it was just the four of them there -- Derek, who was still unconscious, and Cora, who was focused on taking his pain at the moment, and then of course he and Lydia. Deaton seemed to think that Derek was out of the woods so to speak, and that other than pain management, there wasn’t much left to be done for him.

He stood leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest and mind deep in thoughts of the fight he’d had with Derek just hours ago. He knew, of course, that the two events weren’t linked. That Derek getting hurt wasn’t his fault. But he felt bad for punching him in the first place, even though his own cheek hurt from where Derek had punched him back.

He was kind of amazed that they’d both managed to hold back, really. Derek hadn’t turned, and Stiles hadn’t used any of his emissary tricks as the werewolf had called them. He hated that word. He had a feeling he was always going to hate that word. He rubbed a hand over his face, closing his eyes for a moment. It was this room that featured in a large portion of his nightmares. He could still remember seeing the blade stuck in his best friend’s stomach, the fear in Scott’s eyes even as the thing in his body told him it was okay. It hadn’t been okay.

Stiles remembered vividly the way his hand had turned the blade to cause his best friend more pain and he swallowed heavily. Scott hadn’t even tried to defend himself. He hadn’t shifted either. He was so controlled that even though he could have easily overpowered Stiles, made him stop, he hadn’t. Because he hadn’t wanted to harm him, even if it meant he got hurt himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand, because he did. He’d put himself in harm’s way a thousand times over if it meant saving Scott’s life.

He just didn’t like that it worked both ways, even as hypocritical as it probably was.

Cora released Derek’s hand with a shuddering breath and swallowed hard as she stepped back from her brother. She was silent for a minute as she ran a hand over her face. Deaton had told them Derek was mostly out of the woods now, but Cora would believe it when she saw it. Her chest constricted at the sight of Derek so still. She couldn’t believe the last thing she said to him had been in anger. Even when she was a little girl her Mother had always taught them to never part in anger, because in their lives they never knew what could happen and guilt could kill as well as any bullet.

She turned away from him and glanced over at the couch frowning when she didn’t see Stiles. It took her minute to feel his gaze on her and when Cora turned again she spotted him leaning against the wall. “Tired of sitting?” She asked relaxing slightly as she rolled her neck.

Stiles nodded slightly, when she spoke. He moved over to her side, glancing at her. “Any better?” he asked quietly, knowing she could tell by how much pain Derek still had or didn’t have. The whole day the werewolves had taken turns streaming in and out like clockwork. Every hour one of them arrived to take some of his pain, then headed away for awhile, and the next hour someone new showed up. Deaton had left for some kind of appointment, and Stiles had been changing his bandages as necessary, and burning healing herbs in the room to keep the healing process moving along as best as he could.

Cora nodded, “Yeah, but there’s still a lot a pain.” She was silent for a minute, “This might have been the closest ever,” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with him.” She told Stiles. “He’s an idiot. He can be a jackass and completely overbearing...But it all comes from a good place. I’m the only family he has left...He doesn’t exactly get along with Uncle Peter and he’s never really gotten to know Malia, not that I know much about her either.” She said with a shrug.

“It was my fault,” Stiles admitted, voice quiet. “At least mostly.” He let out a breath.

Cora huffed, “Would you cut that out. It’s not your fault. He’s an idiot. He shouldn’t have been walking around in the woods. The problem is my brother thinks he’s invincible, that or he just doesn’t give a crap about his own life.” She said with a shake of her head. “Stop taking on all this guilt for things that aren’t your fault. It’s annoying,” she told him matter-of-factly as she glanced sideways at him.

Stiles blinked a couple of times. “I meant about the fight from this morning. Not him going out into the woods alone. That’s all on him,” he said honestly. Stiles sure as hell wouldn’t have advised doing that. Not that he hadn’t been out in the woods alone since he’d been back -- because he had. More than once. But he also knew how to keep daevas away.

Cora arched an eyebrow, “Oh,” she said lightly, “That wasn’t your fault either, at least not entirely. It was his too.” She said honestly. “You’re the first person Derek’s hit in a long time that hasn’t been an enemy of the pack,” she admitted. “But I also feel like his annoyance with you has been kind of building so...it would have come to this eventually anyway. Might as well get it out of the way now,” she told him with a shrug, her gaze falling back to Derek.

He and Derek had never really been friends. About the time that Derek had returned to town with an attitude change when it came to Scott and the others, Stiles had been possessed. And then he’d left town. It didn’t mean Stiles hated Derek -- they’d saved each other’s lives more than once. They were allies even if he wasn’t sure they’d ever be friends. “I know. Takes two to fight, and you’re right; it had been building for awhile.” He hesitated. “I threw the first punch.” He wasn’t proud of it, but something inside of him had just snapped at that moment and he’d lost control of his anger.

Cora glanced at Stiles, “Why?” She angled her head to the side. She knew Stiles well enough by now to know that he wouldn’t have just slammed a fist into Derek’s face unprovoked.

He stared at the floor. “Because he brought up the werewolf in Russia.” His voice was barely audible. Cora frowned, “How the hell did he even know about that?” She asked reaching out and squeezing Stiles arm. She knew how hard that moment was for him, how much it had cost him on a personal level and how he’d never really been the same since.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, not looking at her. “But I’m pretty sure that Chris Argent knows, too.” His chest felt tight. “And I think they know about Japan.” He exhaled, covering her hand with his own, briefly before he began to slowly pace the room. He hated this room. “I don’t know how they know, but they know, and I think they think it was just -- I don’t know, that like I enjoyed it or something.” He swallowed heavily. “Or that it’s something that I do all the time, like I’m some kind of hunter or you know a hitman.” He rubbed his hands over his face.

Cora frowned, “Stiles, you’re not, you know you’re not and so do I. Who cares what Chris Argent thinks,” she made a face, “I still can’t believe he and Derek are such good friends. It feels wrong. His sister murdered our entire family...I’m not sure I can ever look at him and not think about that,” she said honestly before shaking her head. This wasn’t about her.

“You’re not that person, but while we’re on the topic of this, Derek heard Scott bring up Columbia and he’s been fishing, or at least he did after we got back from your Thanksgiving lunch, dinner thing.”

Stiles sighed heavily because they’d had this conversation about Chris before. He knew she didn’t really trust him and a tiny part of him couldn’t blame her. Kate Argent had killed most of her family. He’d even made efforts to draw the comparison between Kate and Peter, and while she saw what he meant, she just didn’t trust Chris on an instinctive level.

Stiles blanched at the mention of Columbia. “Great,” he muttered. “Even better.” Except not.

Cora pursed her lips. “Columbia sucked, but think of it this way, you’re the one who convinced me to come home, so really Derek owes you one.” She said lightly not noticing the way Derek shifted on the table on the other side of her. “He’s not going to find out about Columbia and honestly even if he did who cares? I’m an adult, I make my own choices.” She told him.

“Yeah, but let’s not forget I’m the one who put you on those hunters’ radar to begin with. I wasn’t not going to give you warning that you were about to be found,” he murmured. He pursed his lips. “As much as I don’t really want anyone to know about that, I really don’t want Scott to know about Columbia. He’ll blame himself and he does that enough already.”

“Hey, you asked me to help you, there wasn’t any way I wasnot going to. Hunters or not. Besides I’m still in one piece, so it all turned out okay,” she said with a shrug.

Derek blinked confusion crossing his face as he heard Cora talking to Stiles. Stiles is the reason hunters were after his sister? His head hurt. Derek was going to file that information away for the moment because he had no idea what was going on or why he was lying on a cold metal.

“We got lucky,” Stiles murmured. “I didn’t even know what I was doing.” He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. He so rarely did sometimes; he just sprang into action because he couldn’t sit idle and let people he cared about get hurt. He’d also gotten lucky that Cora was already in South America when he’d needed her help. Like fate.

“We all get lucky sometimes...except me because my brother scares off all my prospects,” Cora sighed jokingly trying to break some of the tension surrounding Stiles.

There was a grunt from the metal table at Cora’s words and a muffled sound. “Unpleasant,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles turned his head toward the table, eyes widening and he glanced at Cora. “Dude, don’t try and move yet,” he said, relief creeping into his voice. “I’m gonna call Deaton.”

Derek pried his eyes open. “Not moving,” his voice was hoarse as he blinked several times and angled his head towards his sister frowning slightly, “What happened?”

Cora gave him a look. “You went out to the woods alone and got ripped to shreds by daevas,” she informed him. “Lydia and Chris showed up in time to save your life because she had one of her banshee feelings.”

“Where is Lydia? Is she okay?” He asked shifting and then wincing. Jesus that hurt. His sister’s words brought back the memory. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was her jumping on top of him and one of the daevas closing in on them. Sometimes he wondered if she had a death wish.

“She’s asleep,” Cora told her brother, pointing to where Lydia was curled up on the sofa. “She’s been out for a few hours, but she’s okay. She wasn’t hurt.”

Stiles returned a moment later, before he had a chance to respond. “Deaton’s on his way,” he announced.

Derek arched an eyebrow when he saw Stiles even though he’d known he was there, “Draw the short straw?” He asked, though his tone didn’t hold any malice.

Stiles smirked but it was faint. “I plead the fifth.”

Derek swallowed hard his gaze drifting to Cora. He studied her for a minute, “I’m fine.” he said quietly even as his eyes fluttered closed briefly. He was tired and his body fucking hurt. But he’d live to see another day so he wasn’t going to complain.

“Yeah, you’re great,” Cora said sarcastically, sighing when Stiles reached out and rested a hand on her arm.

Stiles moved closer to the table, not looking up at Derek’s face as he carefully peeled the tape back enough so he could check the wounds he was sporting. “He’s healing,” he told Cora. “Just...slower than normal, which isn’t a surprise since magic’s involved.” His expression was troubled.

Derek pursed his lips. “Lovely,” he sighed before glancing at Cora, “You can’t get rid of me that easily, even if you might want to sometimes,” he joked without smiling. “How long until Deaton’s here I want to go home.” Though he wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get there. He tilted his head back catching sight of Lydia and swallowed hard at the sight of her covered in his blood.

“She shouldn’t be sleeping on a couch.” He commented before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him.

Instantly Cora reached out and laid her hand on his arm, draining some of his pain away.

“There wasn’t a lot of choice. She wanted to stay,” Stiles said, voice quiet, glancing at him momentarily before removing the rest of the bandages. He didn’t bother replacing them yet, because Deaton was going to want to look at them when he got there. “And Deaton’s on his way. So probably ten minutes or so.”

Derek’s eyes opened and he glanced at Cora catching the worry in her eyes, “Thanks,” he said softly before his gaze drifted to Stiles. Wondering why he was even helping. “I’m going to close my eyes while we wait for Deaton,” he told his sister, “But I’m fine.” He said again not wanting her to worry before letting them shut.

“Okay,” she agreed. She had to let go of him a moment later, closing her own eyes. When she regained her sense of balance, she pulled the washcloth off his forehead and moved to the sink to dampen it with cool water again, laying it in the same place when she was through. “Did you call Scott?”

Stiles pursed his lips. “I’ll give him a call.”

Cora nodded resting her hand on Derek’s arm. Hopefully they could find a way to get him home so he could rest in his own bed and get better. She didn’t like the idea of him being hurt even if he was healing.

______

 

It was very early the next morning by the time Stiles made it back to the house. He was tired, but his body was also familiar with losing a night or two of sleep at a time so it wasn’t that unusual. Deaton had finally shown up at the clinic around four thirty and he’d spent time looking over Derek and making sure he was really well enough to go home.

Then Stiles had assisted Cora and Lydia in getting him up to the loft and getting him settled. He unlocked the door to the house and let himself in, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he shut the door as quietly as possible, aware that the two werewolves in the house, at the very least, would have already noticed his reappearance.

He drew in a breath, slipping his shoes off and making his way toward the staircase.

“Hey,” Scott said leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, his expression tired. He nodded behind him, “Got a few minutes for me?” He asked quietly, “I’ve got coffee.” He said with half a smile.

“Gah!” Stiles jumped at the sound of Scott’s unexpected voice and his mind ran through a litany of curse words that he didn’t say out loud, and he was glad for that because it probably would have woken up the rest of the house. “Don’t do that.” He blew out a breath. He raked a hand through his hair, studying his best friend with concern. He looked exhausted. “Yeah, always.” He patted his shoulder as he passed him, heading into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot. If he was going to be awake even longer than anticipated, he was going to have to have coffee. Scott grinned momentarily and followed Stiles into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched as Stiles got some coffee, waiting for his friend to sit down. It had been a long night and after talking to both Chris and Deaton there was a lot he needed to fill Stiles in on.

Stiles moved back to the table, large cup of coffee in hand, sipping it as he sat down. “Have you had any sleep at all?” he asked, frowning. Scott may not have struggled with various sleep issues the way Stiles had over the years, but one of his pack was seriously injured. He doubted he’d slept.

Scott shook his head, “Not much,” he said quietly still feeling guilty that he hadn’t felt Derek was in trouble even if it was because of magic. “How’s Derek holding up? Did he seem okay? And how’s Lydia?” He asked worry coloring his features as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

“Better. He’s not all the way healed yet, but he’ll be there by afternoon is my best guess. He pretty much went right to sleep when we got him to the loft.” He pursed his lips. “Lydia was also pretty tired, even though she slept all night on that couch at Deaton’s.” Sleeping on a couch was never a really restful situation, though, so of course she was still tired. That and she was scared she was going to lose Derek.

Scott pursed his lips, “Yeah...we have to talk about that.” He said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know if you heard Deaton yesterday, but Lydia got a new power. Apparently when the daevas were attacking Derek she threw herself over him to protect him and somehow used what she was feeling to manifest an actual barrier around her and Derek, which was why they couldn’t touch her and she wasn’t hurt the other night.” He explained.

Stiles stared at him for a long moment. “Jesus,” he muttered, leaning back in his chair and wondering if there was enough coffee to actually have this conversation at five in the morning. He took a long drink, blinking a few times as he tried to process. “Okay. So obviously that’s why she was tired. The amount of energy it would take to generate a physical barrier between her and a threat is...it’d take a lot.”

Scott hesitated and nodded, “Yeah, but dude...that’s not all.” He told his friend. “Deaton said that her powers, they’re all coming in pretty fast.” He glanced up at Stiles. “And they’re taking a lot out of her.” Scott rubbed a hand over his face realizing he had to just spit it out. “Deaton says if she doesn’t learn how to control all the power that’s getting thrown at her it’s possible that one of these times she accidentally uses it, it might drain her completely.”

Stiles shut his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face, too. He thought briefly of Meredith, the banshee from Eichen House, and how even just hearing the voices of the other banshees took so much out of her. But Meredith hadn’t had a pack, either. She’d been alone. Lydia wasn’t. He exhaled, and took another drink of coffee, willing it to work so that he could clear his head more quickly and start coming up with some kind of solution.

“I need you to help her control it.” Scott said finally. “You’re the only one who can help her. Apparently the connection you have works as a,” he lifted his hand and made a back and forth motion, “Uh pathway...I don’t know. But when they’re both open things are great, but when they aren’t everything gets stuck on one side and that’s why it’s been so hard for her to deal with all the emotions I guess.” Scott sighed, “Deaton explained this so much better. But since you and I both like having Lydia alive I thought it would be a good idea to figure this out.” He told his friend, his shoulders drooping slightly.

Right. The tether bond. That he kept somehow unconsciously blocking. He was silent for a moment, wrapping his hands around the coffee mug tightly and staring down at it, opening his mouth to speak and shutting it again. He got it. He was the problem here. He’d always been the problem. “Okay,” he said after a long moment. “I’ll figure it out.”

Scott reached out and rested a hand on Stiles’ arm. “It’s both of you,” he said quietly, “Not just you. She blocked me out on Thanksgiving.” He told him. “I think you guys need to talk and at least try to get past things for now so you can help her. I’m worried Stiles.” He admitted honestly.

“So am I,” he admitted. “I didn’t even know I was -- you know, blocking it somehow. I still don’t exactly know how I’m doing it.” His guard had been so high for the longest time against anything and everything remotely resembling emotions that he was now apparently blocking it on an unconscious level. “Morrell taught me how to focus. How to shut things down so I could concentrate. I didn’t realize that the tether thing worked both ways, Scott. I didn’t know that…” He swallowed heavily, guilt as obvious on his face as the dark bruise that had formed. “I just didn’t know.”

Scott squeezed his best friend’s arm, “Hey, no one is saying you knew. We all make mistakes. Look at what happened with Derek. He’s always there when I need him even when we weren’t even really friends and the one time he needs me I’m not there. Magic or not, that’s on me. He almost died.” He said his chest tightening. “We all mess up, we’ve just got to try and fix things that’s all.” He told him before cocking his head to the side, “Our parents are up.” Scott commented.

“If there’s one thing that throws things out of whack, it’s magic,” Stiles said quietly. “Don’t blame yourself.” He glanced toward the stairs as he heard footsteps on them, wanting to ask his best friend what was going to happen when you exceeded your own expectations of how badly you could mess things up. Because he was fairly certain he’d blown past it months ago already. “Is Isaac up too?”

Scott glanced up and nodded, “Bathroom.” he said as the sheriff stepped off the last stair and walked into the kitchen pausing when he saw Scott and Stiles sitting there, “Morning boys,” he said glad that they were together. He and Melissa had wanted to talk to Stiles ever since Thanksgiving.

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles greeted with a faint smile, finishing off his coffee and setting the cup down on the table. He couldn’t help but wonder why everyone was up so early on a Saturday morning. He understood why Scott was up, but he was pretty sure his dad didn’t have to work until later today. “Why are you up so early?”

Michael glanced over at his son briefly as he poured himself some coffee, “We were actually hoping to catch you,” he said right as Melissa made her way into the kitchen.

She smiled softly and walked over to Scott pressing a light kiss to the side of his head, “How’s Derek?” She asked before shifting over to Stiles and repeating the action.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, closing his eyes briefly as memories of his mom flooded his mind. He opened them once more and looked up at her. “He’s home now, resting. He’s doing better, but he’s not completely healed yet. He’ll be okay in a few hours.” He looked back over at his dad even as Isaac came down the stairs, looking kind of sleepy and confused about why everyone was awake when the sun hadn’t even risen. Right there with you, he thought, shaking his head.

“I’m going to make some breakfast and I think now might be a good time for all of us to sit down and talk,” Melissa announced as she opened the refrigerator door.

“Uh, even me?” Isaac said uncertainly.

“Yes, Sweetheart. You’re family, too. Sit down.” She gestured to the table.

Now Stiles really wondered what was going on. And he had a feeling whatever it was, was going to require more caffeine. He gave Scott a curious look before rising to his feet and moving to the coffee pot again.

Michael finished filling up his coffee before pausing to wrap an arm around Melissa and pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “Good morning,” he said softly.

Melissa rested a hand over his and smiled warmth filling her chest. “Morning,” she said before he released her and made his way over to the table.

Michael glanced at Stiles and arched an eyebrow, “I thought now would be a good time to talk about what happened on Thanksgiving,” he said pointedly.

Scott pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck glancing at Stiles.

And there it was. He had a feeling there wasn’t going to be a way to get out of this conversation as easily as he’d been escaping them for the past week. He paused at the coffee pot, then finished pouring his cup before moving back to the table. He met Scott’s eyes for a brief moment. “Okay,” he said, his voice a lot calmer than he actually felt. Maybe copious amounts of coffee weren’t such a great plan.

Isaac shifted his gaze between Scott and Stiles before hesitantly taking a seat next to Scott and remaining silent. How could any conversation that came at five in the morning be a good thing? This couldn’t be a good thing. Even Isaac felt nervous and he wasn’t even the one about to be in the hot seat.

Michael glanced at Melissa briefly, her back to him. “You got your GED...that’s probably something we should have discussed son. While that was great fore-thinking we feel that by doing that you’ve cut yourself off from people in the general sense and we don’t think that’s good,” he explained. He knew how much Stiles was hurting and he hated to think how he was handling it all

Stiles paused at that, making a conscious effort not to turn his face so his dad wouldn’t see the bruise he was sporting. He hadn’t been expecting that getting his GED would be an issue for his dad or Melissa, really. On the list of issues there were, that was basically the very last one in his opinion. “Okay? I mean I’m not really cut off. I’ve been around everyone basically constantly since I’ve been back.” His tone wasn’t argumentative. Michael nodded, “I know but-”

“Dude, what happened to your face?” Scott asked cutting the sheriff off and leaning forward just now noticing the bruise there. He frowned, “I don’t remember seeing that the other night,” he said.

Isaac tilted his head and nodded, “It is pretty bad,” he added apologetically. He’d noticed it when he sat down, but figured no one would want to talk about it at breakfast, but apparently he was wrong.

Stiles bit back the urge to groan and he shot his best friend a look. Really? Now? he thought, feeling a hint of exasperation. He shook his head a little. “It’s fine,” he said, because it was. It was done and over with, and the animosity he’d felt toward Derek the day before had vanished the moment the guy had been seriously injured. He didn’t tend to hold grudges against people for long. Not over personal matters.

“Let me see,” Melissa said with a frown as she made her way to the table. She gripped his chin lightly and angled his head to the side. “I can get some ice for it,” she suggested her brows drawing together.

She stepped away from him to grab some ice.

Scott sent his friend an apologetic look, “How’d it happen?” He asked again wondering why he hadn’t mentioned it when it happened.

Stiles sighed heavily, not daring to cast a glance at his dad. He could feel his eyes on him, and he remembered his reaction the night that Gerard had beaten the crap out of him. “Okay first of all it’s not a big deal, and secondly, I threw the first punch, so I had it coming,” he admitted.

Isaac shifted his gaze from Stiles to Scott, eyes kind of wide. Wider than usual.

“Derek and I got into a fight yesterday. Before...everything.” He waved his hand between them. “It’s fine now. It’s over.”

Melissa paused ice in hand and frowned. “Derek did that?” She asked her brows drawing together, “That doesn’t seem like him…”

Michael pursed his lips and shook his head. “Fighting probably isn’t the best idea.” He said calmly.

Scott shook his head, not liking that information one bit. He sighed.

“Is this about Lydia?” Melissa asked softly resting a hand on Stiles shoulder as she held out the ice.

Stiles winced as the cold compress touched his cheek and he sighed, glancing at his dad. “I know it isn’t,” he said honestly. He could hear all of the disappointment in his dad’s voice, and he could see it on his face as easily as he could see it on Scott’s. Really, though, he wondered why they were surprised.

“Not exactly, no. Maybe a little. But not like you’re thinking,” he told Melissa. “It’s more about everything that’s happened and my not having been here for the past year and showing up again out of the blue.”

“You didn’t say anything to him about me and Cora, did you?” Isaac asked tentatively.

“Uh, well, sort of?” Stiles shifted awkwardly in his chair, reaching up to take the compress from Melissa’s hand so she could sit down, too.

Melissa went back and grabbed the food she’d made while they were talking before sitting down and putting it down for everyone. “Why is he mentioning you and Cora?” Melissa asked and then paused smiling softly, “Sweetie are you and Cora seeing each other?” She asked with a warm smile. A part of her hoped he was. Isaac and Cora could both use the companionship.

“No, not exactly, no,” Isaac said quickly. “But we hang out and I think Derek thinks we are? And Stiles kind of needled at him about it on Thanksgiving.”

Stiles gave him an exasperated look. Thanks for throwing me under the bus, he thought, shaking his head as he leaned back in his seat. He was starting to feel like he was in high school all over again and he’d only been back a week.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, “Before we get off topic, I want to know what was going on with everyone at dinner the other night. It seems there’s some question as to what you were doing and where you were when you were gone. I’d like to know why.” He said keeping his tone light, but the truth was he was worried. He’d noticed the changes in his son, and he just wanted to make sure they weren’t going to lose him again.

Stiles saw his dad pinch the bridge of his nose and he knew what that meant. He was annoyed. And tense. And stressed. Not good things.

He took a sip of coffee, mostly to stall for time to figure out what the hell he was going to say. He’d procrastinated thinking about this conversation the entire time he’d been back because honestly he just didn’t want to think about it. “I’ve been with Deaton’s sister,” he said finally, sighing and looking down at the table. He was pretty sure Isaac wasn’t going to like that answer considering Morrell’s affiliation with the alpha pack in the past.

Isaac pursed his lips, “Oh no,” he said lightly as he reached for pancakes.

Melissa glanced at Scott who had been quiet and she reached out and rested a hand against his arm pulling him from his thoughts. His gaze drifted to Stiles and he could see his friend trying to hold it together.

Scott sighed, “Guys, I know it’s been a year and we’ve all been through a lot, but there’s so much going on right now. Does it matter what Stiles did for a year as long as he’s back where he belongs now?” He asked. “We’ve got crazy magical daevas ripping people to shreds, Isaac and I still have to go to school, Lydia’s...there’s stuff with Lydia and now Derek was hurt.” He glanced around.

“I know it’s frustrating not knowing,” he said before glancing at his best friend, because it was frustrating for him too, “But I think maybe we all need to just let it go and start fresh and--”

“Scott. Stop,” Stiles’ voice was quiet. He appreciated his best friend’s willingness to spare him the very uncomfortable conversation that he’d been avoiding all week, but he was starting to think that Derek had been right the previous day. He looked around uneasily, stomach tightening. “Her name’s Marrin Morrell. And she’s something called an emissary. Like what Deaton was before he retired. Although I don’t think there’s technically a retirement plan involved.” He smiled but it was strained.

Melissa sat beside him, looking perturbed. “Deaton helps Scott with a lot of things.” It wasn’t a question.

Stiles nodded, glancing at her sideways. “Yeah, he does. But, technically speaking, every alpha has their own emissary. Deaton was Talia Hale’s. When she died, he kind of gave things up until...well, until Scott was turned.”

Michael frowned, “Okay, so what does that mean?” What did that have to do with where Stiles had been and why he hadn’t come home sooner.

Stiles turned his attention to his dad. “Morrell showed up at my hotel door the day after I got to Van Nuys last year. She told me it was time to start my training because apparently that’s what I’m supposed to be doing.” He glanced momentarily at Scott and then back at his dad. “So for the past year, she’s been training me. Teaching me how to do what she and Deaton do. How to be an emissary.”

Isaac stared at him with wide eyes, but said nothing, like he was too stunned to figure out what to say.

“So we’ve traveled all over. Met other emissaries. Other wolf packs. Studied actual wolves.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “Basically taught me a lot about the supernatural and how to handle it. How to keep people safe. How to keep myself safe.”

A look of worry crossed Melissa’s face and as she met Michael’s gaze. She wasn’t sure being even more immersed in the supernatural was a good thing. She already worried about Scott constantly and she knew Michael worried about them all too. This was definitely something they were going to have to take in.

Michael pursed his lips not sure he liked this whole emissary business. It was definitely something he would have to talk to Deaton about. “I see...so that’s what you’ve been doing all this time? Training?” He asked quietly.

Stiles drew in a breath, nodding. “That’s what I’ve been doing all this time,” he said just as quietly, looking down at his coffee mug. “Apparently I have a sort of natural...inclination toward the supernatural.”

“Well. Your best friend is a werewolf,” Isaac cut in, smirking.

“I know this isn’t what you were expecting,” he told his dad, glancing briefly at Melissa. “It wasn’t exactly what I was expecting either, but as it turns out I’m not half bad at it?”

Scott could see the worry on both of their parent’s faces, but they seemed to be taking things pretty well considering.

Michael watched his son for a minute before speaking. “There aren’t many things you're bad at,” he said finally before reaching for some pancakes. “But you’re back for good now and you’re not going anywhere?” He asked wanting to make sure.

Stiles swallowed heavily because if he was honest with himself, part of him still wanted to get out of Beacon Hills, but he nodded. “I’m back,” he agreed quietly. “There may be times I have to go somewhere for training, but I’ll be here most of the time.”

“And you’re Scott’s, right? Scott’s emissary?” Isaac asked, raising his eyebrows. “I mean if Deaton is technically retired and you’re…” He motioned between them. “I mean that’s you now, right?” He glanced at Scott sideways, feeling no surprise coming from his alpha at all. Scott had already known.

Scott nodded, “Stiles is my emissary,” he confirmed. “It’s something we haven’t announced to the pack yet, but need to,” he added.

Stiles looked at Scott for a moment, dread building up within him that he couldn’t find the energy to push away. His fingers tightened around his coffee mug and he stared down at it. Being an emissary was a lot of responsibility. And he might have a natural inclination toward it, might have even been acting in that capacity from the beginning without realizing it or understanding what it all meant, but now that he knew, he was flooded with doubts. Because this wasn’t just any alpha whose life was in his hands. It was Scott.

Stiles swallowed heavily. “So I guess if you guys have any questions…” He shrugged. “I’m sort of that person now.”

Isaac glanced around at everyone sitting around the table silently. “The only question I have is if we can eat...because I’m absolutely going to need to go back to sleep after all of this.”

Scott chuckled, Isaac’s comment seeming to break the tension. Melissa smiled and shook her head as she rubbed a hand over Stiles’ back. “I think we’re all still processing everything,” she admitted. “Give us time and I’m sure there will be questions.” She told him and Michael nodded in agreement.

Stiles didn’t manage to smile at Isaac’s remark. He just looked up at Scott. “Can we talk?” His voice was quiet.

Scott glanced at Stiles for a minute before nodding. He stood up, “Thanks for breakfast Mom, but I think I’ll eat later, I’m exhausted.” he said as he motioned for Stiles to follow him upstairs.

“Me too,” Stiles said quietly, rising to his feet and taking note of the worried look that passed from his dad to Scott’s mom. He patted his dad lightly on the back before following Scott up the stairs to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them. His face was a little paler now, but he moved to his bag and unzipped it wordlessly.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked worried when he saw his friends face had paled.

Stiles shut his eyes even as he dug through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the journal out and slowly rose to his feet once more. “Look there’s still a lot that -- a lot you don’t know, and honestly you’re not gonna like some of it at all. You’re gonna hate it.” He swallowed heavily, not quite able to turn and look at his best friend.

“There are reasons I haven’t told you, but at the end of the day it pretty much boils down to abject terror, so uh.” He held the book out to Scott. “You need to read this. And you need to like, make sure you really want me here because after you read it you might not. You might want me to get the hell out of this house and maybe even out of Beacon Hills, I don’t know.” He was rambling in a way that he hadn’t in ages and he quickly moved to grab his bottle of Xanax from the bag, popping one of them into his mouth and dry swallowing it.

“So I’m just -- I’m gonna go out and head to the library and let you -- you know, figure out if I should be here or if you want me gone because I’ll understand if you do.” He tried to ignore the way that his hands were now shaking. “There’s a lot.”

Scott took the book his chest tightening. He reached out and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He held up the book, “No matter what I read in this book, I will never not want you here. You’re my best friend, my brother Stiles. And nothing written here is going to change that.” He told him with certainty.

Stiles turned to look at Scott, eyes burning with unshed tears. “I want to believe that. But you don’t know what’s in there, Scottie.” He swiped a hand over his eyes. “So just...read it and…” He could feel the panic swelling up in his chest and he drew in a shaky breath. “We’ll go from there.” If there was any place to go from there at all.

Scott leaned forward and pulled Stiles into a hug. “Nothing can change how much I care about you Stiles, nothing.” If he was being honest he was starting to freak out about reading it now that his friend was so upset about it. But he would do what he’d ask and he’d prove to Stiles that nothing had to change.

Stiles shut his eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms around Scott, terrified that within a few hours, Scott was going to hate him. That he would see him as some kind of monster. As his enemy. Again. He sniffed. “I love you, Scott,” he whispered before pulling away. “But I”m gonna get out of here for awhile. A few hours. Give you time.”

Scott frowned, but nodded. “Okay.” He said quietly. “I love you, too and I’ll see you soon?” He asked studying his friend not liking him going out alone when he was this upset.

“Yeah. I’ll be back tonight,” he said softly, rubbing his hand over his face before heading toward the door again. “And I’m sorry for dumping more crap on you. You know, in advance.” His heart was beating fast. Too fast. He didn’t stop to wait and hear Scott’s response, just headed out of the room and down the stairs.  

______

 

Lydia shifted as something pulled her from sleep. She fought it burying her head further in the pillow, but it didn’t work. She let out a soft groan and rolled over. It took her a couple of minutes, but her eyes finally fluttered open. She scrunched her nose and turned her head spotting Derek beside her wide awake. She rubbed her eyes studying his face. He looked a lot more alert than he had when Stiles had helped them bring him home. “Hey,” she said softly, “How are you feeling?” She started to sit up, “Do you need anything?”

Derek smiled faintly, shaking his head. “No, I’m okay. Almost healed,” he said honestly, watching her. “What about you? Are you okay?” Lydia frowned, “Me? I’m fine,” she said yawning, lifting her hand to cover her mouth. “God how early is it? I’m still tired.” She told him her gaze falling to his chest at the bandages still there.

“It’s like, eleven,” Derek told her. “But you’ve been out of it pretty much since yesterday, other than when we came back here.”

Lydia nodded. “I was tired,” she said before sitting up further and resting her back against the headboard. “What’s wrong? For someone who just escaped death you don’t seem all that chipper,” she joked though she didn’t smile. Smiling at the thought of him dying didn’t exactly sit right with her.

Derek was quiet for a moment. “You were covered in blood.” He looked at her intently. “Those things were still trying to attack and you threw yourself on top of me.”

Lydia swallowed hard, “Yup...I think I remember something like that happening.” She commented and looked away from him, “But we’re both fine so, no harm no foul right?” She asked keeping her tone light.

Derek didn’t smile at her. “Lydia, you could have been killed. Do you get that?”

“What did you want me to do Derek? Watch you die?” She asked quietly as she glanced at him.

Derek stared at her for a moment. “I don’t want to watch you die either, Lydia.”

Lydia was silent for a minute. “It’s not like I was trying to get myself killed I just,” she paused and swallowed hard. “There was so much blood and...I was scared.” She admitted looking away from him.

Derek reached out and laid a hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before shifting so he could sit up. “Then lucky for both of us you’re apparently immune to daeva attacks, too.”

Lydia frowned, “Please be careful,” she said resting a hand on his chest carefully and helping him sit up. His words registered and minute later and she pursed her lips. “Yeah, not exactly.” Lydia sighed. “I’m not immune; I just developed another power apparently.” Her words were light. “Deaton said that my emotions were so heightened during the attack that I actually pushed them out of my body manifesting a solid barrier between us and the daevas.” She explained or at least that was what she’d overheard before she got too tired to pay attention.

Derek blinked at that. “Okay, didn’t see that coming.” He looked up at her for a moment, not quite sure what to say about that. “Is that why you were so tired?”

Lydia shrugged. “I guess. I’m not really sure. They were sort of talking among themselves and I was kind of worried about you.” She admitted as she glanced over at him. “It’s not like I knew I could create crazy emotional force fields...It just sort of happened.”

“It’s sort of been happening a lot. All these new abilities.” Derek’s voice was troubled. “We need to figure out how to help you get them under control.”

Lydia could hear the worry in his voice, “I’m sure it’s fine. I feel okay now and more abilities are a good thing, I mean they’ll help me protect everyone.” She told him with half a smile. “It helped me help you. Maybe now that I know I can do it next time it’ll just come to me.” Lydia told him as she shifted in his direction so she was facing him.

“Lydia, you slept for almost twenty-four hours. That’s not fine. It’s not normal,” Derek said seriously. “It drained you.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “I’m sure my body is just trying to get used to everything. You shouldn’t worry.” She told him resting a hand on his arm, “What you should do is worry about getting better. Cora was worried...and Scott too. You’re important to people so do me a favor and don’t take anymore walks in the woods.”

Derek didn’t look convinced at her reassurance. “Like I said, I’m almost healed.” This wasn’t the worst injury he’d ever had, by far. “But I am hungry so I’m thinking about making some breakfast.”

“That’s good,” Lydia said relieved. If his appetite was back then he must be feeling better. She shifted again pushing the covers off of her and dropping her legs to the floor. “I can get something for you, almost healed or not you should still rest.” She said standing and pausing for a minute resting her hand on the bed briefly as she got her balance before turning to Derek. “What were you thinking?”

“Eggs of some kind,” he told her. “But seriously, Lydia. I’m okay.” He looked down at his chest, could practically feel the skin growing back together even as he sat there, the way he always did when he was healing.

Lydia watched him for a minute, “I know...I know you are.” She was silent for a minute, “But I didn’t know that yesterday and,” Lydia sighed, “And I haven’t been that scared in a long time okay? I mean you get hurt all the time, you’re Derek,” she told him simply, “But...I’ve never really...You’re always fine and I guess I just never thought you could actually be hurt that bad,” she said softly. Lydia bit her bottom lip, “Just, just let me take care of you until you’re back on your feet because it will make me feel better and you’re my friend you want me to feel better..” She said simply with half a smile.

Derek sighed softly and reluctantly leaned back against the headboard. “All right. If you really want to fix me breakfast, I’m not gonna say no. But you have to eat, too. Deal?” He arched his eyebrows, hoping she didn’t argue.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Deal. I totally like eggs. See how easy I am?” She said with a smile.

Derek chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Good.”

Lydia smiled. “You rest; I’ll be back in a bit.” She said heading downstairs glad she could actually do something to help for once.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott sat on his bed staring down at the book in his hands. His best friend had killed people...quite a few. But they were bad people. He was out there with Morell trying to keep the balance. Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t hate Stiles. He could never hate Stiles that much was true. But at the same time he couldn’t exactly condone everything Stiles went around doing.

He understood the need for balance and the need to protect the people they loved. It was the reason they had killed Peter or tried to. Scott helped because Peter was trying to killing Allison and he was hurting his friends. Scott could get past that. He didn’t like it, but he understood the need to protect the people he loved.

If his friends and family were in danger or his pack was like now and he had too hurt someone to keep them safe...if there was no other way, he could probably do it. But Scott would always exhaust every other option first. But Scott didn’t understand seeking it out. Stiles hadn’t been protecting him or any of their friends when he’d killed these people. Sure, he’d probably been protecting other people...but he wasn’t sure he could understand killing someone for a person you barely knew.

Stiles sat motionless in the driver’s side of his jeep, staring out the windshield. He’d spent the day in Los Angeles, having driven up there to ransack a couple of occult bookstores to see if there was anything useful. He’d gotten one book that seemed like it might be of some help, but it was in Latin, which he wasn’t exactly proficient with. Which meant he was going to need Lydia’s help. But he wasn’t even sure he was going to have a place to sleep for the night short of a motel.

He’d been back for over an hour, just sitting in the road in his jeep, the book beside him. Attempting to read it wasn’t going to get him very far, and he knew that he and Lydia were going to have to talk. He knew that she needed to get control over her newest banshee abilities because otherwise they were going to kill her. He was fairly sure that Scott wasn’t going to ask him to leave until he helped out with that. Not when Lydia’s life was at stake.

Scott sighed again and stood dropping the book on the bed moving anxiously around the room. He needed to talk to Stiles, but honestly he wasn’t sure what to say to him. Scott swallowed hard and walked over to the window. He could see Stiles sitting in his jeep and even though he hadn’t processed much he knew he needed to say something to ease his friend’s mind.

Scott took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. He made his way downstairs and through the hallway. When he got to the front door he pulled it open and stepped outside. His chest tightened as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the jeep.

Stiles’ heart started to beat faster in his chest when he saw the front door to the house open and swallowed hard when Scott slowly approached, not looking at him.

Scott pulled open the passenger side door and got into the jeep, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Stiles reached into his pocket, pulling out the nearly empty bottle of Xanax and swallowing it down with the last bit of Pepsi from the can in the drink holder in his jeep just as Scott slid into the passenger seat and shut the door. His chest felt tight, his fingers curled around the steering wheel so intently that his knuckles were white.

Scott was quiet for a minute. “I don’t hate you,” he said finally, “Stiles, you’re my best friend. I could never hate you.” He told him sincerely as he glanced in his direction wanting him to know that he meant every word.

Stiles swallowed heavily at that, turning his head to look at Scott, expression pained. He searched Scott’s gaze. “Do you still want me to stay, though? Knowing what I’ve done?” His voice was barely audible and he looked away.

Scott reached out and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder squeezing it gently. “I think you’ve done enough running,” he said quietly. “I don’t want you to leave, I never wanted you to leave.” He paused trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling. “I understand you’ve been trying to learn and to study and gain knowledge, but I’m never going to think that you taking off for a year was for the best. We could have gotten through things together, all of us.” He told him, certain that they all could have helped each other heal.

“But the past can’t be changed, all we can do is move forward. That being said,” he searched for his friend’s gaze. “I get the need to protect the people you care about. I know things were different for you out there with Morell, but here...things need to be handled differently. We don’t kill things unless there’s no other option. My goal, the packs goal will always be to save whoever and whatever we can regardless of balance because that’s who we are.”

“We’ve all killed to protect the people we love. We all worked together to kill Peter. We killed the Nogitsune...we kill a threat when there’s no other option, but we don’t seek out those threats.” He was quiet for another minute, “I told the twins if they wanted to be a part of this pack they needed to push aside their first instinct to kill and do things my way...I would feel better if you didn’t train with Morell anymore. She’s not like Deaton, Stiles and I’m sure you know that better than anyone. Her form of balance isn’t a form I can get behind.” He told his friend.

“I don’t think training with Morrell is going to be a problem in the future anyway. She’s not been returning my calls.” He laid his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. He swallowed hard. “It’s not something that...Scott, I didn’t enjoy it. It’s not --” He searched for the words even as he shut his eyes. “It’s not something I wanted to do.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “But people were dying and it didn’t feel like there was a choice.” He hadn’t had the pack there. It had just been him and Morrell. It didn’t mean that he liked it.

It didn’t mean he wished there hadn’t been other options. But sometimes there just weren’t. “And I don’t plan to go seeking things out anymore. Doesn’t tend to work out very well in my favor.” He rubbed a hand unconsciously over his neck where the vampire he’d killed had bitten him. “The balance thing...I understand the basic concept. But it’s not my priority either.”

Scott frowned. “I’ve known you for a long time Stiles and I would never think you enjoyed something like that.” He told him quietly. “This is all going to take some time to process and I don’t think we should tell the pack about the last year. You’re home now and what you did then doesn't need to define what you do now.” Scott told Stiles.

“But I don’t want you to leave again because no matter what you and I will always be family Stiles and nothing will ever change that.”

His chest tightened at Scott’s words, and he wondered, not for the first time, how Scott had such an endless supply of forgiveness and faith in people when they’d done terrible things. When they screwed up time and again. How Scott could be such a good person, even with all the crap he was continually having to deal with. He wasn’t even sure that Scott realized how good of a person he was. He turned his head to look at his best friend.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Scott’s heart clenched and he reached over and pulled Stiles into a hug, tears filling his own eyes. “Be sorry for leaving,” he said softly, “Not for anything else.” He said tightening his grip on his best friend. “I don’t know why you’d ever think there was anything that could make me want you to leave. You’re my best friend Stiles always, my brother. That’ll never change,” he repeated.

Stiles hugged him just as tightly in return, closing his eyes. He wasn’t honestly sure which time his friend was referring to -- the year he’d been away or when he’d told Scott that morning that he’d leave if Scott wanted him to go. He wasn’t sure it mattered. He swallowed heavily, nodding against him, exhaustion tugging at him even though he knew he didn’t have time for sleep yet. He still had to go and talk to Lydia. After a long moment, he pulled away from Scott, rubbing his eyes. “I drove up to LA today,” he told him, drawing in a breath and picking up the book on the seat between them and holding it out to him.

Scott’s brows drew up in confusion as he took the book from him, “What is it?” He asked opening it and glancing through it briefly.

“A book about summoning. How it’s done, some of the things that can be summoned...and how to stop them.” He pursed his lips. “But it’s all in archaic Latin which...definitely isn’t my strong suit as far as languages go.” He hesitated. “I’m gonna need Lydia’s help for translation.”

Scott nodded, “Ask her, she’ll help. She said she was heading back home for a little bit to switch out clothes or something before heading back to Derek’s.” He told him, “So she’s probably home now doing that. When I spoke to Derek a little while ago he said she’d just left.”

“How’s he doing?” Stiles asked quietly, glancing at Scott sideways.

Scott glanced at Stiles, “He said he’s almost fully recovered,” his tone sounding a bit surprised. “Cora and Lydia are skeptical. He said they’ve been making him stay in bed, but he sounds good.” He told his friend, “If he says he’s doing better I believe him.” He pursed his lips. “I told him about Lydia’s abilities and everything Deaton told us,” Scott shifted in his seat, “I figured he’d want to know the plan.”

Stiles nodded slightly, letting out a breath. “It took longer than usual. Magic was definitely involved. Which means whoever’s summoning these knows Derek’s a werewolf. And they probably know that you are, too. They knew how to block the connection between the two of you, but not the one with Lydia.” He looked out the windshield, silent for a moment. If they had known about that particular connection, Derek would probably be dead now.

A thoughtful expression crossed Scott’s face, “So it must be someone who knows him, but doesn’t know what Lydia is? Or maybe they do, they just didn’t realize how advanced she’s gotten with her abilities. Or maybe Lydia’s connection to Derek is so strong because of how close they are. And the person doing this didn’t know about it. Either way I’m glad at least she was able to feel it; I never would have forgiven myself if something had happened to Derek. He’s important to me, to the pack.” he admitted quietly.

Stiles considered that, nodding slowly. That all made sense in his mind and he drummed his fingers absently on the steering wheel, feeling himself start to relax thanks to the Xanax and the knowledge that Scott didn’t hate him. Wasn’t even mad at him. “What’s the obsession with arson victims, though?” he asked, not expecting Scott to have an answer. “I mean, if we can figure that out we’ll be a lot closer to figuring out a suspect.” Right now Stiles didn’t even have a running suspect list.

Scott nodded, “I agree. We need to find out who's doing this, I’ll look into it, maybe I’ll see if Cora can help me. But right now you should go talk to Lydia. Now that Derek’s out of the woods and we’re waiting to hear from Peter and Malia, I need to know that she’s okay I’m worried. You’re the only one who can help her.” He said softly.

“Just be careful,” Stiles said quietly, turning his head to look at his best friend. He’d seen how much damage had been done to Derek in a short amount of time. It hadn’t been pretty. He reached out and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I’ll go see Lydia.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “We’ll figure this out.”

Scott smiled, “I know you will, you always do.” He said quietly before squeezing his best friend’s arm gently and then pushing open the door. “I’ll call everyone together for a meeting. Derek’s loft in a few hours?” He asked, “We can tell them about you and how we plan to deal with this...all of this.”

Stiles met his eyes. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” There was a flicker of familiarity about everything, the rightness of being back and helping Scott deal with the new brand of crazy supernatural thing that had rolled into town. “Scott? Thanks, man.” His voice was soft.

Scott smiled, “You don’t need to thank me dude.” He patted his back again and then pushed the door open and got out of the car. “I’ll talk to you soon.” Scott told him shutting the door behind him.

He watched as Scott headed away from the jeep and back toward the house. He hesitated a moment, then started the jeep’s engine and steered it down the road toward Lydia Martin’s house. He just hoped she was still there and not back at Derek’s yet. He was fine with the two of them being together, but it didn’t mean he wanted to see it all the time either, even if they weren’t big on PDA of any kind, which he was thankful for.

He switched on the radio, then gripped onto the steering wheel more tightly.

”Nobody said it was easy...it’s such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy...no one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start.”

________

Lydia pulled a few pairs of panties and bras out of her drawer and walked over to her bed tossing them in her bag. She walked over to the closet and studied her outfit choices. It was midafternoon and she’d just gotten back to her house less than a half hour ago. She’d spoken to Scott who’d filled her in on how her new wonderful powers were apparently on their way to quite literally sucking the life out of her.

And of course, Stiles was the only one who could help her. She sighed. She hadn’t seen or heard from him since he’d dropped them all back off at the loft, not that she’d expected to. Lydia grabbed a couple of dresses, the one pair of jeans she owned and some skirts and blouses. She tossed them in her bag before moving towards the mirror and glancing at her reflection. Her hair was clipped to the side and she was in one of her favorite dresses.

Lydia glanced at her bed contemplating a nap. She shook her head. She needed to get back to the loft and check on Prada. She tossed a couple of pairs of shoes into the bag and then moved back to her closet again wanting to make sure she had everything she needed.

Stiles parked his jeep on the road in front of Lydia’s house. God, it felt like it had been an actual eternity since he’d last been there. In some ways, it had. He sat there for a moment, willing himself to be calm, to just be open and honest with Lydia. Her life depended on it and he would do whatever he had to in order to make sure she stayed alive, and safe. Even if it was painful for him because opening himself up fully to that connection between them...he had a feeling it meant that it was going to open a virtual floodgate of things he’d been stuffing down for a long time.

Swallowing heavily, he picked up the book, shut off the jeep’s engine, and headed for her front door. Her car was in the driveway. She was home. Good. He didn’t see her mom’s car. That was also good, considering as far as he knew, her mom was still completely clueless about the kinds of things that went on in Beacon Hills. He strode toward the door and rang the bell. Then he waited.

Lydia had just dropped her bag on the floor when she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned as she glanced towards the bedroom doorway. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Lydia made her way out of her room, down the hall and downstairs. Her bare feet hit the floor and she walked forward unlocking the door and pulling it open.

Surprise crossed her face when she saw Stiles standing there. Lydia shifted her hands tugging lightly at the short hem of her dress. “Hi,” she said softly not sure what else to say.

“Hi,” he said just as softly. He hesitated. “Are you busy?” There was uncertainty in his voice, his more recent self-confidence vanished as other familiar emotions flowed through him, ones that he’d always associated with Lydia. Fondness, adoration, admiration. Love. But also the fierce need to protect. To make sure that she was safe. Happy.

Lydia shook her head, “No, not really,” she paused and then realized she was standing right in front of the door. She swallowed hard and shifted aside, “Did you want to come in?” She asked uncertain remembering the last time she’d asked him the same question and was met with a resounding ‘no’.

“Yeah, if that’s okay,” he told her, offering her a hesitant smile. “Scott mentioned you were probably here for awhile.” He took a step into the house, glancing past her, but not hearing or seeing any signs of her mom or anyone else. “I hope it’s okay that I came by.”

Lydia closed the door behind him and locked it. “I came back to get some stuff,” she nodded as she glanced at him, “Yeah, it’s okay.” She told him finally though honestly it was a little weird. It had been a long time since Stiles was at her house. “You left so quickly the other day I didn’t have time to thank you for helping and everything,” she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, a nervous habit of hers.

Stiles watched her, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I actually wound up driving up to Los Angeles not long after I left the loft. Our library’s okay, but there are a couple of bookstores up there that were more helpful.” He held up the book he was carrying. “I think I found one that might have some answers.” He paused. “But that’s not the main reason I came over.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow her gaze drifting to the book noting the title was in Latin. “You can’t read it,” she pointed out as she reached for the book taking it from his hand. Her gaze met his again curiosity in her eyes, “You didn’t come over to use me for my knowledge in dead languages?”

Stiles winced at the way she phrased her words. “I can read parts of it. Just...not well. But no, I came over because...I think it’s time we sat down and talked.” His voice was quiet.

Lydia pursed her lips as she clutched the book in one hand, “Talk? Didn’t we already do that on Thanksgiving?” She asked avoiding making eye contact with him as she glanced at the book. “We’re fine.” She told him.

“No. We’re not,” Stiles said softly. “And that’s my fault.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “You asked me a question when you were staying at the house.” He was careful not to call it his house. “You asked me if I wanted to fix things. And I didn’t answer.”

Lydia felt her heartbeat quicken at his words. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes and angled her head to the side. “No, you didn’t.” She stated.

He hesitated, then moved to sit down on the sofa, hoping she’d do the same. “I do want to fix things,” he told her. “I’m just...not sure how.”

Lydia studied Stiles for a moment before sighing. She shifted so she was standing near him, but she didn’t sit. “I can’t tell you how to fix things,” she said quietly, “Because I don’t know how...So you’re on your own with that.” Lydia told him.

He pursed his lips, looking up at her. “My question is...do you want to fix things with us?”

Lydia looked away from the book and finally met Stiles’ gaze. “Yes,” she said quietly, “But things aren’t always that simple.” She wanted things to be better with Stiles. She wanted to get back what they lost, but the hurt inside of her ran so deep, Lydia wasn’t quite sure how to push it aside. She didn’t trust him the same way she used to and it was hard to come to grips with the fact that the person she thought she could always count on no matter what hadn’t been there when she needed him most.

Stiles’ chest tightened and he nodded, looking down at the floor and clasping his hands together at his knees. “No, they’re not,” he agreed. “I get that. But I want to try. I know it’s gonna take time and I’m okay with that. I’m not going anywhere again.” He swallowed hard.

Lydia couldn’t help how his words sparked the tiniest hint of warmth inside of her. Stiles was staying. He wasn’t running away or avoiding her. She swallowed heavily and straightened up. “Well, if that’s the case...there’s something I need your help with.” She told him.

“Your powers,” he guessed, looking up at her and nodding.

Realization crossed Lydia’s face. “That’s why you’re here. Scott told you.” She stated. No wonder he had stopped by, it was a life or death situation. Lydia did her best not to let disappointment fill her chest. “Can you help?”

“Scott told me,” he agreed, trying to read her expression. “But I wanted to talk to you anyway, so it worked out.” He drew in a breath. “I think I can help.”

Lydia nodded, “What do we do?” She asked cautiously as she turned his book over in her hands, needing something to do as they spoke.

Stiles rose to his feet, resisting the urge to twist his fingers together nervously. “We need to work on our connection.” His voice was quiet and he braced himself for her reaction to that. He remembered her reaction at Thanksgiving a couple days before, how she’d shut him out and Scott, and probably the rest of the pack, as well.

Lydia rubbed her lips together scrunching up her face slightly, her body automatically taking a step back as he stood to give him more room...and possibly put a little bit of space between them because when he was close her ability to concentrate faltered. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” she told him keeping her tone casual.

Stiles held his hands up. “Lydia, it’s kind of the key here. I don’t think we have much choice.” He gazed at her. “Deaton said it’s the best way to figure this out so you don’t end up overloading yourself with these new powers you’ve developed. And I think he’s right.”

“Do you?” Lydia asked with an arched eyebrow. “Well let me tell you something Stiles Stilinski, you can’t just come to my house and all of a sudden want to work on a connection that you’ve unintentionally been blocking from me for close to a year.” She told him matter-of-factly as she took a step closer to him, “Especially when it’s for something as idiotic as not overloading my senses.”

Lydia punctuated her words with a poke in the chest. “The last few times I hurt the people I care about because whatever was going on here,” she motioned between them, “Wasn’t working. So I’m going to need a damn good reason to attempt doing that again.”

Stiles winced at her tone, and started to say something when she poked him in the chest. He narrowed his eyes. “Because your life isn’t a damn good reason? Because if you don’t get this under control, it’s going to kill you, Lydia. What about that for a reason?” he asked, annoyed.

“Not good enough,” Lydia snapped right back his annoyance essentially annoying her. “Maybe I want a better reason. Maybe I don’t want you coming to my door to fix things just because everyone’s afraid I’m going to die. Maybe I want more than that from someone who claims he wants to fix things between us,” she told him, “I deserve more. So until you can come up with a better reason, there’s the door,” she pointed, “Don’t let it hit you in the ass on the way out.” Lydia told him pleasantly.

“I’m not leaving,” he informed her, jaw tightening. “I don’t know what reason you’re wanting to hear, Lydia. I care about you, and I don’t want something bad to happen to you. I don’t want to see you hurt, and I definitely don’t want to see you dead. Those were always my reasons for doing everything I’ve done when it comes to you. Always. That’s never changed.”

Lydia fluttered her eyes to the side and let out a bored sigh, “I’m unimpressed not only by your lack of understanding what I want, but by the fact that those are just words. That’s all they are Stiles and nothing you’ve done since you came back tells me those words are true anymore.” She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest in a classic defensive posture.

Stiles stared at her for a long moment. “Look, I’m sorry that I left to begin with.” His voice was quiet. “There’s a lot you don’t know, and I want to talk to you about it if you want to hear it.” His chest tightened.

Lydia ignored his words for the moment. “Let me ask you a question since we’re being all open and honest with each other,” Lydia arched an eyebrow at Stiles, “If Scott hadn’t told you about what my abilities were doing to me. Would you have manned up and come here telling me you wanted to work on our connection? Or would you have left well enough alone?”

“Tonight? Probably not. But yes, I would have, because I didn’t realize that the tether worked both ways until the night of that pack meeting. I had no idea, Lydia. And I definitely didn’t know that I was blocking it.” Stiles told her honestly.

“Also I probably know more than you think,” Lydia told him as she dropped her hands to her sides, “And I want to believe that you would have come to me, I do...But I just don’t think you would have.” Lydia told him just as quietly. Stiles had been keeping his distance from her and while he might not have known he was blocking the connection, that didn’t change the fact that she’d been without it for this long.

Stiles paused at that, not sure what she meant until it dawned on him that of course she would know. She was dating Derek Hale, who knew quite a bit thanks to his angry outburst at the loft the day before. He rubbed a hand over his face, taking a couple steps away from her. “Well, you’re wrong,” he said, troubled that she knew more than he’d told her, that it hadn’t come from him.

“I’m wrong? Stiles the only reason you’re here right now is because of Scott and because you don’t want me to die.” Lydia told him, “You’re not here because you want to be here.” She pointed, “Look you’re already pulling away and completely proving my point.” She told him matter-of-factly.

“I’m not pulling away. I’m trying to process that you know things that I hadn’t actually told you yet.” He sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. “And no, that’s not the only reason that I’m here, okay? I’m trying to figure this out. Where we go from here. How to do this. It’s not exactly my strong suit.”

“I can see that,” Lydia stated, “And if you didn’t want me to know what you’ve been up to you shouldn’t have left me alone in your house all day long. I have a propensity for searching out information especially when I have nothing to occupy my time.” She responded, “You used to know that.”

Stiles turned to face her, shock flickering across his face as realization dawned on him. “You went through my things.” It wasn’t a question.

“I...Maybe.” Lydia pursed her lips and glanced away from him. She didn’t exactly feel bad about going through his things, but at the same time a part of her regretted doing it.

He swallowed heavily at that, looking down. “So what did you find?”

Lydia was silent for a minute. “Everything.” She told him not wanting to lie.

“That’s why you left without saying anything.” Guilt washed over him. “Because it scared you. Didn’t it?” His voice was quiet.

A rush of guilt filled Lydia and it took her a second to realize it wasn’t hers. Her chest tightened and she swallowed hard. “I left because I didn’t want to be there to begin with. Melissa sort of ambushed me with it. I’m more at home at the loft than I am at the house.” She admitted. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. She had been scared and a whole bunch of other emotions, but Lydia didn’t want to make Stiles’ guilt any worse than she’d felt from him.

Stiles could feel that her words were partially true, but not entirely and it stung. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him. But what had he expected when he’d hauled home his own personal arsenal and books on various occult studies? It was bound to freak anyone out, really. He opened his mouth to respond, and then shut it again, deciding to take another approach to the situation. “So what do you think it is I’ve been doing?” he asked carefully.

Lydia watched him for a minute. Derek had confirmed that the werewolf Stiles had killed, the one she read about, was bad, and had killed close to eleven people. So if she followed that line of logic it was simple to assume what he was doing. “I think you’ve been attempting to keep some kind of balance between things. And I think you’ve been going about it the wrong way.” Lydia responded figuring they might as well get it all out there.

“You’re only partially correct,” he said honestly. “I’ve been training to be an emissary, like Deaton and Morrell.” But his stomach tightened at how quickly she went straight to him doing the wrong thing in the wrong way, even if it was true.

“I know.” Lydia said quietly.

“Derek,” he guessed, looking away and rubbing his neck.

Lydia watched Stiles as she spoke, lifting her arm in a shrug. “We don’t keep secrets from each other.” She said simply.

Good to know, he thought, trying to ignore the twist of bitterness he felt in his stomach. He struggled to try and figure out what to say or do next because it felt like he’d hit a brick wall and he didn’t know what to do.

Lydia frowned not understanding what she was feeling from him at the moment, but knowing it was something. “I don’t know what you want from me.” She told him honestly, her eyes never leaving him. “Or what kind of reaction you were expecting, but you being out there training, doing whatever emissaries do...That doesn’t make me any less angry Stiles.”

“I didn’t tell you not to be angry, did I?” He looked back at her, shaking his head. “I know I don’t have the right to say that to you, or to Scott, or to anyone. And the emissary thing wasn’t even in my plans when I left. I didn’t have a plan. So when Morrell showed up and offered to train me, I went along with it because I thought maybe I’d be able to make some kind of difference eventually.” He let out a breath.

“You could have made a difference here. You did make a difference here. But I guess that wasn’t enough and that’s fine. I felt how hard it was for you and I get not wanting to be the only person who can’t defend themselves...But you still shouldn’t have left.” Lydia told him her gaze once again dropping.

“That wasn’t the reason I left.” It was part of the reason he’d given at the time, but it was far from the sole reason or even the main one.

“Well it’s not like I’d know why you left.” Lydia said as she met his gaze.

Stiles was struggling to keep his emotions under control because he didn’t want to get upset with Lydia, of all people. “I left because I couldn’t stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore. I may not have been myself, but there’s a lot of blood on my hands regardless. It was still me. I still have those memories. And if I didn’t want to look at myself, how was I supposed to be okay with you and Scott and Isaac and my dad and Melissa and everyone looking at me? I wouldn’t have been able to do anything for any of you. I was a wreck.”

Lydia shook he head, “None of us saw you that way!” She snapped, “You didn’t even give us a chance to help you through it. I would have stayed by your side. Scott would have been there. And your Dad and Melissa would have too. You were the only person who saw yourself that way Stiles.” Lydia shook her head.

“You needed us, and we needed you. But this,” she motioned between them again, “Arguing over this is pointless it’s not going to bring back the past year.” Lydia told him.

“I’m not trying to argue about it. I’m trying to give you answers. I thought that’s what you wanted,” he said, clearly getting frustrated. “I’m sorry they’re not the ones you want to hear, apparently. All I can give you is the truth.”

“So now you’re angry at me?” Lydia asked irritated. She could hear the frustration in his voice and she wanted to ask him what gave him the right to be annoyed with her, but Lydia kept her mouth shut, at least on that front.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. “No, I’m frustrated. There’s a difference.”

“Oh, is there?” Lydia asked with an arched eyebrow, the sarcasm clear in her voice. She wished he would get mad at her. She wanted him to yell at her, tell her she was being unfair, defend himself and say she was being a bitch. That she had been being a bitch since he came back. Lydia desperately wanted Stiles to fight for himself, for her, but he just refused to do it and it was making her crazy.

“You know what? Okay. You’re right. There’s no point in talking about this. Let’s just...figure out what we’re doing.” He moved away from her a few feet, needing to put some physical distance between them for the time being.

“What we’re doing? I think it’s pretty clear what we’re doing.” She told him, “We’re arguing because… because you’re an idiot!” Lydia snapped.

“Fine. Then I’m an idiot.” His voice was calm. “But I’m an idiot who isn’t going to let you die.”

Lydia let out a frustrated growl, closed the distance between them, and shoved him lightly. “What is wrong with you!” She all but yelled. “Why are you so complacent? Do you want to know what I want?” She asked not giving him a chance to answer. “I want my Stiles back. I want you to fight back. I want you to stop being so...so,” she paused, “I’m so angry I can’t even think of a word to describe how ridiculous you’re being and I have the best vocabulary of anyone I know.” She ranted.

Stiles stumbled backwards just a little, mostly out of surprise. “Yeah, well I’m not that guy anymore, Lydia. I haven’t been for a long time now. I don’t even know how to be that guy anymore!”

“Well then who the hell are you?” Lydia fumed as she pointed in his direction. “Because I can’t take this anymore. Be honest with me, tell me what you really want,” she poked him in the chest again, “What is going on in there, what have you been hiding from me. You say you aren’t that guy anymore then what guy are you. God, just do or say something real for once,” Lydia snapped, anger and frustration filling her as she yelled at him.

Stiles’ eyes darkened as she got in his personal space again and without warning, his arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, yanking her up against him as he dipped his head down to kiss her, his free hand winding through her hair. His heart was beating hard inside his chest as his eyes drifted shut.

Lydia let out a startled noise, but it was muffled against Stiles’ lips. Her heartbeat slammed against her chest and it took her a second to process what was happening. By the time she did though, Lydia was already winding her arm around his neck, pressing herself harder against him and kissing him back enthusiastically.

Stiles groaned involuntarily as she pressed against him, his tongue sliding across her lips, seeking access to her mouth. His brain completely shut down at that moment, any and all thoughts of work or abilities or daevas or Nemeton’s flying right out the window. He was kissing Lydia Martin. Yes, they’d kissed before but the circumstances had been entirely different, and everything about this was different, too.

Lydia parted her mouth beneath his letting him deepen the kiss as she slid her other hand up his arm, her fingers mapping out the differences in his body making her moan into his mouth. Stiles was an amazing kisser, no if there was a word that meant better than amazing, which she was sure there was somewhere in the dictionary, that would be him. But really Lydia didn’t care enough to think all that hard about it. She was too busy enjoying the feel of his lips against hers.

After a moment he had to break away in order to breathe, but he dipped his head farther and pressed a kiss to her jaw instead, then the side of her throat, backing her up against the front door without a second thought. He slid a hand down to rest against her waist, squeezing her hip gently and nipping at her earlobe.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, her head dropping back against the door and slipping to the side giving him better access to skin. A soft noise was pulled from her throat when she felt his teeth against her earlobe. Her hand slid into his hair, nails scraping lightly at his scalp. His mouth was warm and wet and she had to remind herself to breathe. Who the hell had to remind themselves to breathe? The heat from his hand against the fabric of her dress was making it hard for her to think. She could feel the vibration of her heart thundering against her ribs and she seriously wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles could hear it too. She ran her free hand down his chest and beneath his shirt, letting her palm graze the flesh of his stomach.

Stiles kissed his way across her jaw line before capturing her mouth with his once more, tongue caressing her own slowly even if everything in him was screaming for him not to be slow. This wasn’t just some girl. This was Lydia. Even now he had the faint urge to stop and count his fingers and make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating because how was this even happening?

He shuddered as her hand slid against his bare skin and he reached up, sliding his fingers slowly down the length of her pale throat, stroking it tenderly until the tops of his knuckles brushed against her collarbone, trailing back and forth in slow, gentle movements.

Lydia moved her lips over his until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen. She broke the kiss letting her teeth sink gently into his bottom lip briefly before releasing it and arching her body into his touch. Stiles was fucking hot. It was the only thought that swam through her head. Everything about him was hot. His mouth, his hands, his eyes.

The feel of him shuddering at her touch made her eyes darken. She ran her nails down the skin of his abdomen and swallowed heavily, her breathing picking up speed as her chest rose and fell quickly. She lifted her head and let her teeth graze his jaw, until her lips were near his ear. “You’re a little too far away,” she whispered before taking his ear into her mouth and tugging him closer with her hands so he was pressing her back against the door harder.

Stiles laid a hand against the door beside her head to steady himself, eyes dark and glazed over as he looked at her for a moment before brushing his nose against hers, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Better?” he murmured, kissing her chin and then her throat again, hand sliding up her waist a little higher. God, was this really happening? He let his tongue dart out to taste her skin, groaning softly. She was intoxicating and even though some part of him knew they had already crossed so many damn lines when there was still so much unresolved, so much that they hadn’t talked about.

But he still wanted more. He wanted her, period.

Lydia let her eyes flutter shut briefly arousal curling inside of her as his hand slid further up her body, “Definitely getting there,” she whispered her voice breathy as her head lolled to the side again giving him better access to her neck. Lydia curled her hand in his hair tightly as she stretched on her toes to get closer to him. She was pretty sure she’d never wanted anyone this bad in her life, and that was saying something.

He reached down, sliding his arm down to support her as he lifted her up so they were at eye level, his hand wrapped around the back of her right thigh, breathing uneven as he stared at her. “Tell me what you want,” he said quietly. Because what he wanted was pretty damn obvious.

“You, God I want you,” Lydia’s answer was immediate as she held his gaze and wrapped an arm around his neck in an attempt to leverage her body more firmly against his. She let her mouth drop to his jaw nipping lightly at his skin, warm breath hitting his flesh as she spoke. “So fucking bad,” she murmured as she let her teeth graze his skin.

Stiles wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her against the door with his body as he slid his hands down to undo the top button on her dress, shuddering a little at the feel of her teeth against his skin. “Me too,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her collarbone and undoing the next button, parting the material and kissing down to the top of her cleavage, tongue darting out to taste her skin there.

Lydia lifted her head a soft moan tumbling from her lips as she dropped her hands to the hem of his t-shirt bunching the material up. Lydia wanted it off; she wanted to feel him against her. His tongue sliding across her skin was distracting and her head once again dropped back resting against the door even as her hands continued tugging at his shirt. “Is this really happening?” She mumbled not even sure if she was talking to him or herself.

Stiles shifted, allowing her to pull his shirt off even as a twinge of self-consciousness flickered through him. He wasn’t as self-conscious as he once was, but he still wasn’t built like Jackson or Derek or Scott, either. “Only if you want it to be,” he murmured, undoing the third button on her dress, revealing the lacy bra she wore beneath and sucking in a breath. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Lydia smiled at his words, warmth filling her as she let her gaze travel over his skin, her eyes falling to his shoulders. “If you stop now I might kill you,” She told him. Lydia’s fingers traced the ink on his right shoulder and bit her bottom lip. “This is new,” she whispered, “and sexy.” She dipped her head and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “I’m probably even more beautiful with it off,” she mumbled against his skin as she moved her body against his urging him on.

Stiles laughed softly at her words, undoing the last button and pulling her away from the door just enough so that she could shrug her arms out of the dress. He shivered when she pressed her lips against his shoulder, against the top of the tattoo that sometimes he still forgot he even had until he caught sight of it in the mirror after a shower. “You’re pretty much always beautiful, Lyds,” he whispered, mouth moving to her neck again and nipping lightly. He groaned when she rocked her hips against his.

Lydia let her eyes fall shut, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as Stiles’ mouth went back to her neck. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She shivered as his tongue grazed her skin again. “I’ve missed the sound of my name coming from your mouth,” she admitted as she let her free hand slide down his chest between their bodies and rest on his belt.

Lydia slipped her fingers from his hair and gripped one of his hands in hers sliding it up her body until his palm was cupping her breast, her hand resting over it. “We’re done moving slowly,” Lydia stated matter-of-factly as she tilted her head up and crashed her lips to his.

Stiles’ chest tightened at her admission. Jesus Christ. He stroked his thumb over the fabric covering her nipple as he returned the kiss with a renewed sense of urgency. He slid his other hand up her thigh, stroking her skin with his fingers as he raised the skirt of her dress up higher, feeling her hands move to his belt, undoing it even as his heart slammed against his chest.

Lydia arched into his touch breaking the kiss a minute later and turning her head to the side sucking in some much needed air, “Jesus,” she moaned as she finally got his belt undone. Lydia licked her lips unconsciously, quite literally dying to get him inside of her. She slid down the zipper on his pants and was bombarded by a sudden wave of desire.

Lydia paused briefly her heart speeding up yet again if that was even possible. While she was incredibly turned on, the wave of emotion she just felt wasn’t hers...it was his. And that was probably the hottest thing in the world. “I can’t wait anymore,” she demanded impatiently as she slid her hand into his pants cupping him through his boxers.

Stiles sucked in a breath as he watched her lick her lips and then reach her hand into his pants, her fingers curling around his hardness through the fabric that separated them. He dropped his forehead forward, pressing it against her shoulder and kissing her bare skin there even as he slid his hand inside of her silk underwear, groaning as he felt how slick she was already from the little that they’d done.

He slid two long fingers inside her, stroking her with his thumb at the same time. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive this and he was fairly certain he didn’t actually care. He never really thought he’d be here, not with Lydia. He lifted his head so he could watch her as his fingers moved inside of her even as her hips pressed against his hand involuntarily.

Lydia’s head dropped back pleasure coloring her features as his fingers slid in and out of her body. One of her hands slid up his arm clutching his shoulder blade as she momentarily lost focus on anything that wasn’t his hands. “Stiles,” she whimpered his name as she shifted her hips forward. Her other hand finding its way inside of his boxers and gripping his hardened shaft tightly, stroking him slowly as she brushed her thumb over the head of him.

His pupils dilated as he watched her head drop back, her skin flushing with heat. He’d done that and it felt amazing. The way she whimpered his name made it hard for him not to just slide his fingers out of her and thrust into her warm heat. No one had ever said his name like that before. He pressed a kiss to her jaw as he flexed his fingers inside of her again, curling them slightly and enjoying the moans and whimpers that escaped her. He wanted to see her come apart in his arms. Just the idea sent a thrill of pleasure through him and he gritted his teeth as her hand moved over his length, shuddering involuntarily against her.

Lydia’s nails dug into the skin of his shoulder the closer she felt herself get to falling over the edge. Heat surged inside of her and Lydia was convinced she wasn’t just feeling herself but Stiles too. She was practically panting in his arms and she’d probably be embarrassed by how incredibly undone she was coming from just his fingers, if it wasn’t for the sheer amount of pleasure pulsing through her body at the moment.

“More Stiles,” she moaned louder, the words falling from her mouth in a breathy plea. Lydia was moving against his hand as her abdominal muscles clenched; she could practically feel her body tensing in preparation of an upcoming orgasm.

Stiles pressed his mouth against her throat as he eased a third finger inside of her, increasing the pace of his fingers’ movement, thumb swirling around the center of her growing pleasure. He could feel the tension in her body as well as he felt that in his own and it was intense. He dropped his mouth to her chest, suckling her through the lace of her bra, all thought long gone from his mind as he focused on the woman in his arms.

Lydia’s hand threaded through his hair as she arched her upper body into him holding his head to her breast, the feel of his hot mouth against her making his name tumble from her lips in a strangled moan. Lydia bit down on her bottom lip, her breathing harsh, she was so fucking close. She could feel a familiar pressure building in her lower belly as Stiles’ quickened the pace of his fingers. “Oh god,” her hand slipped from his pants as she gripped his body tightly, not able to focus enough to keep her hand moving.

The door was hard against her back and she couldn’t stop moving in his arms. Lydia’s eyes fell shut, her noises growing louder. “Stiles, oh god, right there,” she gasped, “Don’t stop,” her chest felt like it was going to explode as she tightened her thighs around his waist.

Her hand twisted into his hair, anchoring him against her breasts and with one hand, he reached up, tugging the material aside so that he could put his mouth against her bare skin. He lapped his tongue over her nipple as he continued stroking her with his fingers. He could feel how close she was; feel her need curled inside of him like it was his own. Because it was mixing with his own, blending the two together so that he couldn’t tell his own desire apart from hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind it dawned on him that their connection was more open than it had ever been before.

When she tightened her legs around him, he thrust his hips against hers without really thinking about it, the need to be inside of her growing rapidly. But he forced himself to wait, because he wanted to give this to her first, to pleasure her as many times as he could before it was his turn. He panted against her skin, lavishing her breasts with his mouth and tongue, unable to get enough of her.

The sensations Stiles was creating inside of her were too much. Lydia gripped his body tightly any bit of control she had snapping when she felt his tongue against her nipple. Her body jerked forward in his arms and she cried out his name as she came hard against his fingers, her inner muscles pulsing around him as pleasure ripped through her body.

Her eyes were closed, face flush as her chest filled with warmth, the amount of desire flowing through her literally knocking the breath out of her body. Stiles was still moving his fingers inside of her and Lydia whimpered getting lost in not only what she was feeling, but what he was feeling too. Stiles surrounded her invading her senses in every aspect of the word and she was more than happy to lose herself in him as he drew out her orgasm.

Yeah. He was completely certain this was basically the most amazing moment of his entire life, watching as she came undone in his arms, knowing he’d been the reason. He lifted his mouth to meet hers again, enjoying her breathy gasps and whimpers as he mated his forehead to hers. God, he loved her. He’d always loved her. It didn’t matter where he was or how long he was away or who he was with, at the end of the day, he was always going to love her and no one else.

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to maintain some semblance of control over his own body for a little longer, giving her time to recover even as he continued to stroke her gently, still feeling her inner muscles pulsing gently around his fingers.

Lydia took several deep breaths the intensity of everything hitting her hard. “I want you,” she whispered against his cheek. “I need you now.” She cupped his cheek with one hand and captured his lips in a hard kiss, seeking access inside the warm cavern of his mouth as warmth filled her chest. Her other hand slid back down again shoving at his jeans. She could feel him, every part of him and it was the best feeling in the world. 

Stiles wasn’t going to argue with that. He shifted back just enough to shove his jeans down, then reached up, sliding her underwear down to her thighs, as well. He paused. “I don’t have a condom,” he admitted, groaning inwardly because of course that would be a problem.

“I don’t care,” Lydia said and then paused running her tongue over her bottom lip as her hand reached between them sliding along his shaft again, “And what I meant to say was, I’m on the pill,” She leaned into him and bit his ear gently, “Is that okay,” she whispered before her lips were back on his skin as she wrapped her fingers around him again.

Stiles shut his eyes, leaning his head against hers as she slid her fingers around him. “God yes,” he mumbled. His hips bucked into her hand of their own volition, his body screaming for more, for his own sanity’s sake. He covered her mouth with his once more, sliding a hand up her body, fingers trailing against her abdomen and over her breasts.

Lydia returned the kiss, her mouth moving hard over his as she continued moving her hand, stroking him slowly. She broke the kiss a minute later her breathing picking up speed again as she used her free hand to try and bring him closer. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone inside of me so bad,” she moaned her breath hot against his skin. Lydia rocked her hips forward gently guiding him to her body, “Help me,” she whimpered, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as need curled low in her belly, a spark of arousal stirring inside of her again.

Stiles had never wanted to be inside someone this much. Not that he’d been with many women. Two exactly, and neither of them was like this. Because neither of them had been her. He shifted at her plea, sliding inside of her heat and shutting his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth and giving her a moment to adjust. “Christ, Lyds,” he whispered, body tense as he held her up, sliding his arms down to wrap around her ass to better support her as he pressed her back against the door. “Christ.” He swallowed heavily, feeling a little dizzied by the feel of her surrounding him in a way he never thought would actually happen, especially now. Not after everything.

Lydia had one arm around his neck and the other beneath his arm and around his back, gripping his body tightly as desire built in her at the feel of him inside of her. She loved when he called her that. She was still taking a minute to get used to the feel of him stretching her inner walls. Lydia could feel him shudder and she grinned, “What are you waiting for?” She asked a hint of amusement in her voice as she stroked his back.

Lydia rocked her hips forward and groaned, “Fuck,” pleasure sparked inside of her, “Stiles, please,” she was whimpering again and Lydia wondered when she’d lost her ability to control the situation and herself.

Stiles drew in a breath at her question, and before he could answer she was moving her hips, driving him deeper inside of her and groaning. He slammed one of his hands on the door beside her head to steady himself as he thrust inside of her, burying his face against her neck as he moved, feeling her nails bite into his skin, enjoying the faint pain sensation mixing in with all the pleasure. He shifted his other hand moving it from her ass to rest against her hip, fingers curling against it to steady her as they moved together urgently, his skin burning everywhere they touched.

Lydia’s hand shifted into his hair, her head tilting back as he set a fast pace, his hips rocking into hers. She moved with him, her breathing growing ragged all too quickly as heat filled her body. The way he gripped her hip, his touch almost bruising turned her on. He slid in and out of her in rough strokes and all she could do was hold on and move against him.

Stiles’ body surrounded hers, he was warm and god she just wanted to touch him, to pull him as close as possible and get lost in him. “So fucking good,” she moaned as she felt herself building towards another orgasm. “God I can feel you,” she mumbled as her nails dug into his back and a soft gasp fell from her lips.

Sweat rolled down his chest and his back as he thrust into her, moving his hand off the door to stroke her as they moved, already feeling like he was close to the edge, and he knew he wasn’t far from diving off that cliff, but he was determined to drag her over it again first. If he stopped for even a few seconds to think about what was happening, to remember that she wasn’t exactly a single woman, that she was with Derek, he was fairly certain they would both implode. So he didn’t think about it. Didn’t think about anything except burying himself inside of her, his lips moving to her earlobe and nibbling on it.

The added sensation made Lydia arch into him and clench her inner walls around him, drawing him deeper inside of her. Stiles felt amazing inside of her and she realized she’d wanted this for a long time. She’d wanted him for a long time. “Stiles,” she whispered his name, her tone holding a hint of breathlessness to it as he moved faster, plunging inside of her. Lydia’s back would probably hurt later, but she didn’t even care. She could feel the door rattling beneath her and the thought that anyone who stopped by would probably see them should have embarrassed her, but it only made her hotter.

Lydia let out a small cry as she was pulled from her thoughts when Stiles hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, “Oh god,” the words tumbled from her lips and idly she wondered what happened to the large vocabulary she prided herself on.

Stiles trailed his mouth across her jaw, grinning involuntarily at the noise of approval she made. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins though it had been over twenty four hours since he’d last slept. He thrust into her again, attempting to hit the same spot so she’d make that sound again, his fingers flicking against her as his stomach tightened. He latched onto her shoulder, teeth grazing her skin lightly then soothing the spot with his tongue. Come on, Lyds, he thought distantly, feeling her beginning to tighten around him and groaning.

When he thrust into her again and hit the same spot not once, but twice that was all it took to send her sailing over the edge. Her body lifted into him tension filling her for a few seconds before she came crying his name and thanking god that her house was large and not exactly right next to anyone else’s because she was loud, louder than normal even.

Pleasure rippled through her body as her inner walls clamped down around his shaft. Lydia’s grip on Stiles didn’t loosen as he continued driving inside of her making her body shudder. She could feel how close he was, feel his pleasure building and it made her whimper as the combined sensations completely overloaded her senses in the best possible way.

Stiles’ gripped tightened on her hip just a fraction as she came apart in his arms again and he slammed his eyes shut as he thrust into her a couple more times, shaking as his own release hit and he buried his face against her neck as he tried to breathe, hair damp on his forehead as he kissed her skin, fingers easing away from her and resting against her other hip gently as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He slowly pulled back away from her, looking dazed and wrecked. It took him a moment to realize that she looked the same way.

Lydia sucked in several sharp breaths, her eyes still closed as she leaned against the door, her entire body feeling shaky. “I think you just killed me a little bit,” she let her eyes flutter open and brought a hand to Stiles’ cheek. She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip and sunk her teeth into hers.

“I sincerely hope not,” he murmured, leaning into her touch. He swallowed heavily as he watched her teeth bite down on her lower lip. He kissed her there again, more softly this time, not urgent or desperate like before. Just soft, tender.

Lydia cupped his cheek returning the kiss as her arm slid around his neck. The sound of a soft vibration made her break the kiss. She frowned, momentarily confused, “Are you...vibrating?” she asked softly.

Stiled blinked a couple of times at the question, then groaned as he looked down at his jeans on the floor around his ankles. His phone was vibrating. If things hadn’t been crazy around the place he would have just ignored it. He gave her an apologetic look, kissing her cheek softly and carefully lowering her to the floor before leaning down to grab his pants, dragging them up his hips and reaching into his pocket for his phone, grimacing as he saw Scott’s name on the caller ID. He forced himself to take a deep breath before pressing it to his ear and reaching down to zip his pants. “Yeah?”

Scott stood on the balcony at Derek’s apartment relief crossing his face when he heard his best friend’s voice. “Hey, I was worried, you okay? Because we’re all here for the meeting and you’re not.” He said keeping his tone light as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He groaned. “Right, sorry. Sorry, just...running a little late.” Awkward. So awkward. Jesus. He hoped his voice at least sounded halfway normal. “We’ll be there soon.”

“We?” Scott asked tilting his head to the side, “So you’re still with Lydia? Because we were worried. Derek said he called her a couple of times and she didn’t answer. He said she was just grabbing some stuff and coming back and I told him you were gonna stop by, so you’re together then?” He asked for confirmation.

Stiles’ chest tightened at the mention of Derek and he swallowed heavily. “Yeah. She’s okay. Everything’s fine,” he said quietly, even though it was definitely a lie. He glanced at Lydia, unable to stop his gaze from roaming over her as she buttoned her dress back up. He knelt down, picking up his t-shirt and backing away a little to give her a bit of space so she could move past him. “We’ll be there shortly.”

Scott frowned at the tone of Stiles’ voice, but said nothing for the moment. “Okay, we’ll see you soon.” He told his friend shaking his head lightly.

Stiles drew in a breath and hung up the phone. “Pack meeting.” He grimaced. “We should probably take the time to shower at least?” He tugged his shirt back on over his head.

Lydia watched him as he pulled his shirt back on already feeling the physical distance between them and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She pursed her lips and bent down tugging her panties the rest of the way down her legs, stepping out of them, and balling them in her hand as she fixed the skirt of her dress. “Probably,” She said keeping her tone light. “Did you want to,” she motioned to the stairs.

He felt a tug of guilt and disappointment and uncertainty and without really thinking about it, he stepped closer to her once more, hesitantly reaching up and smoothing down the collar of her dress, touch light and tender, his palm straightening and gently flattening out over her heart. “Yeah,” he said quietly. He hesitated a moment. “You should probably check your phone. Scott said Derek’s tried to call a couple times.” He felt his throat tighten. “He was worried.”

Lydia could practically feel his body tense and she swallowed hard, “I said I was coming right back,” she admitted. Lydia knew he was worried because of the recent attacks and because that’s just who he was. Plus she was usually always on time, so it made sense that he’d be a little worried.

Stiles nodded slightly at that. “You should text him or call him or something. I’ll be quick in the shower.” The hell of it was, he didn’t regret what had happened between them in the least. And that made him feel like the world’s biggest asshole because he’d probably wrecked her relationship with a guy who basically hated him. He let out a shaky breath, kissing her forehead lightly before moving away and heading up the stairs.

Yeah. World’s Biggest Asshole. He needed some kind of medal or something.

Lydia watched him go and her chest tightened. He wanted her to call Derek? She glanced at the stairs and then at the door making sure she hadn’t just imagined what happened. No, she definitely didn’t. And yet Stiles wanted her to call Derek. Lydia pursed her lips as moisture pooled in her eyes.

Well she guessed that answered that question. Where exactly did they go from here...apparently nowhere. She swallowed hard, pushing down the hurt filling her chest and made her way up the stairs to her room. She needed to grab her bag and get a change of clothes for the shower. Lydia didn’t bother calling Derek she’d see him soon and until then she’d just ignore the spark of pain building in her chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Isaac was shifting restlessly on the couch, waiting for the last two members of Scott’s pack to arrive so they could start the meeting. He sort of didn’t like being in the loop because he wasn’t the world’s greatest liar and Cora kept side-eying him like she knew he knew something, which he did. He had to hand it to her; she was doing a good job of repressing her questions, though. Self-restraint wasn’t usually her best quality.

He shot a glance over at Scott, drumming his fingers on his knee.

“They’ll be here soon,” Scott promised. At least he hoped they would everyone seemed to be getting a bit restless except for Derek who was sitting on the couch reading. He supposed the other man was used to waiting around for Lydia. Scott shook his head and glanced over at Ethan and Aiden who were sitting in the chairs across from Derek. They were both quiet, but it was easy to see Aiden was getting a bit annoyed though he was doing his best to hide it.

Scott glanced back at Isaac and Cora. He took a step towards them and cleared his throat. “Hey, did Peter ever get back to you?” He asked Cora.

She nodded, looking over at Scott and then briefly at Derek. “He and Malia have been in San Francisco, but they’re on their way back. I told him they were probably safer there, but…” She shrugged. Uncle Peter rarely ever made sense to her, and she was related to the guy.

Scott nodded, “So they’re coming back?” He asked glancing between Derek and Cora.

Derek didn’t bother looking away from his book instead he turned the page and continued reading as he spoke. “Yes, and lucky us they’re going to be staying here. Looks like Cora is going to have a roommate,” he said his tone light, though there was the hint of a smirk on his features. That’s what she got for bossing him around when he said he was clearly fine.

Cora made a face at her brother. “I don’t know, I feel a trip to the McCall-Stilinski household coming on,” she informed him with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest. She cast a sidelong glance at Isaac, arching an eyebrow in his direction.

“Mm, not a sleepover trip,” Derek said flipping another page; “Since you invited Peter and Malia here we’re going to have a little family time.” He stated. “A whole apartment full of Hales...the horror.”

“Ugh. Okay I didn’t actually invite them to stay here; Malia invited them to stay here. I told them not to come back until this blew over,” she informed him. “Also I’m eighteen so.” She gave him a look even if her tone was light.

Derek glanced over the top of his book, eyebrow arched. “Malia seems to get that habit from her Father. Neither can tell where they aren’t wanted.” He stated, “You can have all the sleepovers you want...Should I tell Lydia or Kira that you want to have one of those girl nights you know movies and food...you can talk about the boys you like or whatever it is females do when they’re all together,” He said eying his sister, humor clear in his gaze.

Derek enjoyed getting a rise out of Cora, plus he was finally genuinely feeling better and his mood despite waiting for the meeting to start was surprisingly good. He wasn’t even sure why.

Cora rolled her eyes at him, and started to make a snarky reply when she caught sight of Kira sitting in one of the chairs and she held it back, not wanting to hurt the other girl’s feelings, even if she didn’t really care that much. “Maybe we will,” she answered instead with a nonchalant shrug, not about to let her older brother get the best of her.

Kira smiled a little at that, looking down at her hands in her lap and feeling slightly out of place until she felt Scott’s hand settle on her shoulder and she smiled a bit more.

There was a knock on the door.

“That’s them,” Cora announced.

Derek glanced at his sister, “Does that mean you want me to get up and let them in? Because I just almost died, who knows what will happen if I get up and walk to the door,” he said half a smile on his face as he glanced at her sister so she would know he was only kidding with her.

Scott squeezed Kira’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll let them in,” he said since he was already standing anyway. He walked over to the door hearing Aiden mumble it was about time under his breath. He gripped the handle and slid open the loft door, smiling and glancing between Lydia and Stiles. “Hey guys.” He said stepping aside, “Glad you’re finally here, people were getting anxious.” He told them.

“Sorry,” Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing sideways at Lydia before stepping inside the loft, hair still damp from the shower.

“Can we order pizza now?” Isaac asked, glancing around.

“Pizza’s good,” Ethan agreed, pulling his cell phone out. “I’ll order and pay this time,” he offered.

Isaac sent him a hesitant half smile, “Thanks.” Still not loving the twins. But they’d surprisingly been on their best behavior lately and Isaac guessed that was a start, not that he was suddenly going to start liking them.

Lydia followed Stiles into the loft her hair braided and wrapped in a bun to hide the fact that it was just as damp as Stiles’ probably more so. She shifted her bag on her shoulder sending Scott a small smile when he ran a hand down her arm. She hesitated for a second before breaking away from Stiles and heading over to the couch where Derek was.

She dropped her bag lightly on the floor and then sat down carefully crossing her legs. She felt eyes on her and when she glanced up she spotted Isaac looking at her. Lydia arched an eyebrow, “What’s up?” She asked confused as to why he was looking at her funny.

“You’re wearing jeans. I didn’t even know you owned jeans. I can’t see your legs...it looks so unnatural.” he stated.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Do you spend a lot of time looking at my legs?” She asked trying not to laugh thankful that his comment had at least managed to break the tension inside of her.

Isaac scratched the back of his neck his eyes darting briefly to Cora and then back to Lydia, “No, of course not. It’s just that they're always out there for everyone to see and I normally don’t notice because like I said they’re always there, but now that they’re not...well...I noticed. This was one of the comments I should have kept to myself isn’t it?” He asked no one in particular, cheeks flushing slightly.

Cora smirked at him, arching an eyebrow. “Any other observations you’d like to make tonight?”

Stiles hung back, leaning against the wall the way he had the first pack meeting he’d been to in this loft, looking completely calm but feeling anything but. He cast a glance at Derek, who’d draped his arm around Lydia’s shoulders and wondered how long it was going to take the werewolf to put two and two together and rip his throat out with his teeth. He avoided Lydia’s eyes, and he definitely avoided Scott’s because man, when Stiles screwed up, he screwed up massively. He had no business being this pack’s emissary. He wasn’t sure he had any business being any pack’s emissary.

“So, what’s this about?” Aiden asked, not impatiently, just curious, gaze darting from Stiles to Scott. His hands were folded together.

Scott glanced at Stiles trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend, but when he heard Aiden’s question he turned and sent him half a smile. “Well I thought it was time we all sat down and talked about a few things. First being emissaries,” he said lightly. “Do you all know what they are?” He asked curious.

Lydia ignored Scott’s words; she already knew what the meeting was about. She’d been trying to catch Stiles’ gaze for the last ten minutes, but even in the car ride over he hadn’t met her gaze and it was disconcerting. She was distracted, her mind kept drifting back to her house and the feel of Stiles’ hand on her body, his lips, god everything.

Lydia’s heartbeat had picked up speed without her even realizing her gaze focused on the other end of the room where Stiles stood, not even glancing in her direction. She shifted her gaze so it wouldn’t be obvious that she was looking at him, but it didn’t make her thoughts stray. They were still firmly planted on the way he’d made her feel earlier, physically, emotionally, completely.

Lydia shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, trying to focus, but her heart wasn’t in it. No her heart was firmly someplace else entirely as were her thoughts...her very bad thoughts in the middle of a pack meeting where she should be concentrating.

Stiles felt her emotions as clearly as he felt his own and he forced himself to take a deep breath in an attempt to get control over the overwhelming feelings. His gaze shifted momentarily to where Derek’s hand was rubbing Lydia’s shoulder, where his face had been buried not that long ago and he licked his lips, forcing himself to look away from her.

Lydia felt him too and she wished she was feeling him in a more literal sense at the moment. She felt her cheeks warm as her heart once again sped up. Well this wasn’t going to be good.

“Yeah, I know what that is,” Ethan offered, immediately looking over at Stiles with raised eyebrows. He looked around to see if everyone else did.

Kira looked up at Scott uncertainly. “That’s...like someone who advises and guides, right?”

Scott nodded, “Yeah. Typically the only person in the pack who knows the emissary is the alpha, but I kind of feel like that’s dumb.” He said simply. “I want everyone to be able to go to our emissary if they need help or anything.” He glanced over at his best friend and blinked slightly at the look in his eyes. “Stiles,” he said to get his attention. He motioned his best friend over, “Guys Stiles is going to be our emissary.”

Isaac glanced at Cora glad he no longer had to hide that information. He wasn’t good with lying. “Sorry I didn’t tell you,” he leaned in and whispered.

Cora smiled a little, shrugging and almost looking guilty. “It’s fine, Isaac.” She patted his shoulder, ignoring the look that Derek was giving both of them.

“So what exactly does that mean?” Kira asked curiously, glancing from Scott to Stiles.

Stiles pursed his lips, forcing himself to focus on the meeting and not look over at Lydia again. He slid his hands into his jacket pockets. “Think of me as a magic guidance counselor,” he said wryly. “With superb research skills and connections.”

“Superb seems reaching,” Lydia said, “Marginal skills,” she added flippantly catching his gaze.

Isaac snickered, “Lydia researches better than Stiles,” he explained to Cora.

Stiles rolled his eyes, relaxing a little at the hint of teasing in Lydia’s voice. “Yeah, yeah.”

Cora arched an eyebrow at Isaac. “Somehow I kind of doubt it.” She glanced at Lydia. “No offense to you.”

Lydia shrugged catching the muscle in Stiles’ arm twitching out of the corner of her eye. She swallowed heavily. Her fingers ached to trail over his skin.

“Lydia!”

Lydia straightened up the sound of her name being shouted startling her. “What?” She asked with a huff.

Scott frowned, “I called you three times,” He commented a hint of worry on his face.

“Okay well...what do you want?” She asked with her eyebrow arched, her tone light.

“Did you get a chance to look at the book Stiles brought back from LA?” He inquired figured that must have been part of what took them so long.

Lydia opened her mouth, “Um not yet, but I brought it with me,” she motioned to her bag. “I can translate it tonight.” She offered.

Scott nodded, “I assumed that’s what you guys were working on, but that’s fine.” He said with a smile. “Did you guys figure out the whole connection thing?” He asked glancing between her and Stiles.

Stiles struggled not to react to how very visible her distractedness was. How much it was distracting him. He shifted slightly at Scott’s question, sort of wishing he could sink into the floor. “We got a good jump on it,” he said, not daring to look at Lydia right then. They got a jump on it all right.

Cora looked between him and Lydia, but remained silent.

Ethan arched an eyebrow, then rose to his feet when there was a knock on the door. “Pizza’s here,” he announced, moving to get it as he pulled his wallet out.

Scott smiled at Ethan and then Stiles patting him on the back. “Good. Maybe you guys can get together a couple of times a week and keep working on it,” he said glad that things seemed to have gone okay. He was worried about Lydia, but he knew as long as Stiles was helping her things would be fine.

“Does anyone have questions about the whole emissary thing?” He asked glancing around.

Isaac tilted his head to the side, “I’ve always sort of felt like Deaton was a secret ninja...does that mean Stiles is going to be a secret ninja in training? Is he going to be taking random trips across the globe and holding onto a whole bunch of information until we figure it out ourselves?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at that. “I am a secret ninja, but I’m not going to withhold information. Share the wealth of knowledge and all that.” He waved a hand in front of him, glancing at Isaac, gaze involuntarily shifting to Lydia.

Ethan returned from the door, carrying four large pizza boxes. “Soup’s on,” he announced, carrying the food toward the kitchen table.

Aiden and Isaac got up simultaneously, but while Aiden followed Ethan, Isaac stood in front of Cora, “Pizza?” He asked with a smile as mostly everyone moved to the other room.

Cora rose to her feet. “Pizza,” she confirmed, casting a glance at Stiles and raising an eyebrow at him as she passed. He simply shrugged in return, not quite meeting her eyes.

Lydia watched them go and then bent down and unzipped her duffle bag. She rummaged through it for a minute before pulling the book out and shifting back on the couch glancing over and spotting Derek’s eyes on her. She smiled, “What are you reading?”

“War and Peace,” he told her, offering her a small smile as he watched her closely.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him, “You’re doing that thing you do.” She said her tone light. “What is it?” She asked softly aware that the loft was full of prying ears.

“Nothing,” he told her, patting her arm lightly. “Just thinking.”

Stiles looked over at them and rubbed the back of his neck before moving over to where Scott stood, watching everyone else. “Pack meeting over?” he asked quietly.

“What is going on with you?” Scott asked quietly, not answering his friend’s question since the answer was obvious. He arched an eyebrow, “Come on man, spill.” He said.

Stiles drew in a breath and let it out slowly, ignoring his urge to look at Lydia again. “I think I just need to get some sleep. I’m running on empty.” It was partially true at least. He couldn’t exactly tell Scott the rest in a room full of werewolves. One of whom he was pretty sure would probably kill him if and when he heard about it.

Scott studied Stiles for a minute and then nodded, “We can head home if you want,” he suggested. “Things have wound down and I’m sure Derek will be kicking everyone out soon anyway.” He told his friend with half a smile.

Everyone but Lydia, Stiles thought with a hint of bitterness that he squashed immediately. “Yeah, that’d be good.” He patted Scott’s arm lightly before moving toward the kitchen to tell the others goodbye.

Lydia frowned, her gaze rising from the book in her hands. Something was wrong with Stiles. She bit her bottom lip hesitating before closing the book softly and standing. “Do you want a slice?” She asked glancing over her shoulder at Derek.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Derek smiled faintly at her and picked his book up once more, smirk forming on his mouth as she headed away.

Lydia walked towards the kitchen passing Scott on the way he opened his mouth and she shook her head, “I’m starving I need food,” she said passing him without waiting for him to say anything. The closer she got to the kitchen and Stiles the quicker her heart beat against her chest. She swallowed heavily and paused beside him, her gaze on the pizza, not him as everyone grabbed some for themselves. “Leaving?” She asked keeping her tone light as she reached for a plate.

Stiles jolted slightly when their hands brushed, white hot electricity shooting through him at the contact as he turned his head to look at her, eyes darkening a little. “Yeah. Didn’t sleep last night and...gotta sleep so I can focus tomorrow. Daevas and...stuff,” he said, feeling his vocabulary fail him as he looked at her.

Lydia glanced at him and nodded, her gaze dropping briefly to his lips before she looked away. “Sleep’s important. People our age need about ten hours a night so cells can repair themselves and the right levels of hormones can be released.” Lydia paused, “But I’m sure you knew that.” She told him.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak and shut it again before he could say something stupid out loud like pretty sure I don’t need any more hormones to be released in the next decade because it felt like that was all his body was even running on at the moment. Just looking at her made him want to grab her, sit her down on the counter and kiss her senseless. And considering they were at her actual boyfriend’s apartment, that wouldn’t end well for anyone. He licked his lips involuntarily. “Yeah. Sleep is good.”

Lydia inhaled deeply as she felt desire stir inside of her and she wasn’t sure if it was his or hers. Yeah, it was definitely time for her to make a quick exit before she did something completely inappropriate. Lydia reached out and her hand brushed against Stiles arm.

Stiles swallowed heavily at the feel of her fingers against his arm and his gaze drifted instantly to her mouth, shifting closer to her almost without thought until Kira appeared.

“Need a plate?” Kira popped up beside them.

Lydia blinked a hint of confusion in her voice, “A plate?”

Kira nodded and waved the plate. The pizza, “Right a plate yes I need a plate I was coming to get pizza.” She told her as she took the plate from Kira who moved back over to Scott. Lydia glanced at Stiles. “I’ll work on the book tonight.” Lydia told him quietly.

Stiles was itching to reach out and trail his fingertips lightly over her skin in return, but he managed to take a small step away from her and look halfway nonchalant about it. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he said just as quietly. “Call me tomorrow and let me know? Or tonight. Whichever.” He held his breath.

Lydia paused realizing something, “I don’t have your number.” She told him softly.

Stiles winced at that, guilt flickering over his expression. “Right. God. Sorry,” he said quietly, reaching into his pocket for his phone and searching through his contacts, hitting the button to send her a text so she’d have his number, too. God he was such an asshole.

Lydia reached out gripping his arm lightly feeling his guilt and the distinct impression of particular words. “You’re not.” She told him. “I wouldn’t have wanted it before now, if I had...I would have it.” she told him honestly.

Stiles blinked at that, nodding as he heard her phone ring. “Well now you have it,” he said softly, unaware that Aiden and Isaac were both kind of staring at them.

Lydia nodded her hand still on his arm. “I do.” Her thumb unconsciously slid across his skin, her tongue darting out and brushing the corner of her lip. It was wrong that she wanted to taste him...just run her tongue over every --

“Ready to go?” Scott called out.

Stiles had been following the path of her tongue, feeling dazed as he stared at her, flinching when Scott called out. “I guess that’s...my cue,” he murmured. “Don’t hesitate to call. Or text.” He bit his lower lip as he searched her eyes.

“I might,” Lydia said quietly. She felt something shift inside of her. She didn’t want him to go. What if everything changed tomorrow and went back to the way it was? What if despite what happened today they couldn’t fix things? Worry built in her chest as she broke their gaze.

Wordlessly Stiles reached out, his fingers circling her wrist as he felt the worry build inside of him. He was aware enough of his own emotions to know that the worry didn’t belong to him. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the palm of her hand, meeting her eyes and giving her a tiny smile. “See you soon.” He was barely able to resist the urge to lean over and kiss her, but he caught sight of Kira looking at him curiously and he gave her a small, strained smile before letting go of Lydia and heading away.

Because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

Scott studied his friend curiously before shifting his gaze to his girlfriend and holding a hand out to Kira. “I can drop you off before heading home,” he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah. That’d be great.” She slid her hand into his, smiling softly as the three of them headed for the door.

Stiles could swear Derek’s eyes were on him the whole time.

Lydia moved over to the pizza box and put two slices on a plate finally noticing Aiden and Isaac looking at her. She arched an eyebrow, “Can I help you with something?” she asked lightly with a roll of her eyes. Lydia turned around when they didn’t answer and mumbled something about crazy werewolves before heading back towards Derek.

Lydia sat on the couch and held out the plate to him. “Pizza,” she said lightly.

Derek set his book aside once more, taking the plate from her. “Thank you.” He looked at her for a moment before taking a bite and chewing, looking thoughtful. “Have a good afternoon?”

Lydia glanced at Derek, her gaze shifting towards the kitchen briefly before she pursed her lips. “It was fine.” She said keeping her tone even. It wasn’t like she hadn’t planned on telling Derek. She told him practically everything. Lydia was just waiting for the peanut gallery to head out first. “How about you?” She asked.

Derek smirked a little, but didn’t pursue the issue for the time being. He knew why she wasn’t saying anything. “It was fine. Just did some reading. Cora barely let me out of her sight.”

Lydia turned to face him noticing the smirk on his face and ignoring it for the moment. “It’s because she loves you so suck it up and don’t be a baby,” She said lightly.

Derek grinned at that before grimacing as he recalled what he had to tell her. “Peter and Malia are on their way back from out of town.” He hesitated. “They’re going to be staying here for awhile, until we figure out this daeva situation.”

Lydia scrunched her nose. “Do you want me to make myself scarce while they’re here?” Lydia didn’t particularly like Peter, but she knew he wouldn’t lay a finger on her with Derek there. But still, if Derek wanted some space she would give it to him even though she didn’t particularly like the idea if it especially after he’d been hurt by the daeva’s.

Derek shrugged and took another bite of pizza, chewing and swallowing before he answered her question. “No, I just wanted to give you a heads up since...Peter,” he said honestly.

“Yes, the psychotic one,” Lydia made a face. They hadn’t seen Peter much since she’d told him who Malia was, a decision she questioned on a daily basis, but at the time it had been the only way he would help Stiles. And that had been Lydia’s priority. She wasn’t proud of that, but she couldn’t really take it back either.

Maybe she should go home...But if she went home she’d be alone. Or maybe she wouldn’t. Lydia pursed her lips. Maybe if she went home...Stiles would come over and he could keep her company. Her heartbeat sped up again without any direction from her, but the thought of Stiles lead to thoughts of other things and oh god she was turning into a guy. She’d always been very physical. It wasn’t like she’d gone without anything over the past year, but Lydia was pretty sure one afternoon with Stiles Stilinski of all freaking people had completely melted her brain.

Lydia shifted her gaze to Derek and leaned back against the couch. “I’ll probably stay until he gets here and then head home...if that’s okay.” She asked quietly trying to focus her suddenly very active brain on the man in front of her.

“Of course it’s okay.” He smiled back at her, studying her for a moment and finishing off his piece of pizza.

Within a half an hour, the pizza was completely gone and Cora had headed up to bed, the rest of the pack filtering out of the loft and going back to their respective living spaces, although Isaac and Aiden both cast curious looks in Lydia’s direction on their way out. Derek wasn’t surprised. It was kind of obvious that something had happened today. The shift in atmosphere was a pretty good signal to that.

Lydia was silent for several minutes, her gaze on the book that she’d spent the last half hour starting to translate. When she was certain Isaac and Aiden were no longer within hearing distance she hesitated and then turned slightly, closing the book and glancing at Derek trying to read his expression.

“So, should we talk about this?” She asked lightly as she pulled her legs up onto the couch so she was completely facing him now.

“Probably,” Derek agreed, nodding and turning to face her, as well.

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “I slept with Stiles.” She whispered seconds before her hands flew to her mouth and covered it, her eyes widening. It wasn’t a surprise to her, but she couldn’t seem to help her reaction once the words had been said out loud. Admitting them out loud sort of made everything real, not that it wasn’t real before because it was…very real.

Derek raised his eyebrows, a hint of amusement on his face. “Okay. I take it things are going better between the two of you then.”

Lydia dropped her hand, her brows drawing together. “I don’t know...we didn’t really talk.” She admitted. “We were sort of fighting...and then I hit him and things just sort of spiraled in the wrong direction from there,” she said not sure why her face was warm. Lydia didn’t embarrass easily. “And then Scott called because well meeting, but in my defense I didn’t know we had a meeting so...yeah.” Lydia pressed her lips together.

Derek rubbed a hand over his mouth, mostly to try and stop himself from laughing at the way she turned red. He didn’t even know Lydia Martin got embarrassed. “I see.”

“You’re not judging me are you? Because friends don’t judge...wait are you amused?” Lydia’s mouth dropped open and she reached out and slapped him gently. “This isn’t funny Derek.” She sighed lightly.

“It’s a little funny,” he informed her, smirking when she slapped his arm. “But only a little.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s hilarious that I’m just as bad as any hormonal teenager. Good for me,” she snarked though it wasn’t just about that. It was Stiles. It was so much more than that. She was quiet for a minute. “Is this going to change things here?” She asked her tone light as she glanced at him, a hint of uncertainty in her gaze.

Derek cocked his head to the side, watching her for a moment. “Do you want things to change here?”

“No,” she said honestly. “I mean outside of the obvious,” Lydia commented. “I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend,” and that was a big deal to her considering no one had, had that title since Allison’s death. She reached out and rested a hand on Derek’s arm. “I can still come here? You’ll still have a place for me?” She asked quietly.

They had talked about this a long time ago. Not a long talk, just her very simple statement that if Stiles came back, things between them would pretty much be done. But at the time she and Derek hadn’t been the kind of friends they were now and Lydia didn’t want to lose that friendship.

“Lydia.” Derek’s voice was quiet and he shook his head. “You’re not going to lose me. We’re fine. We never stepped beyond the boundaries of what we were doing, right?” His voice was gentle. “So of course you’re always going to have a place here.”

Lydia nodded. “I just wanted to make sure.” she said softly. Lydia grinned a minute later, “Do you know what this means? You are now my girlfriend who’s a guy.” She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “This is going to be wonderful.” She said simply.

Derek made a face. “I’ll be your best guy friend, but I am definitely not your girlfriend.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “Fine, I’ll accept that, but only because I feel like I wouldn’t be able to convince you otherwise and I know how to pick and choose my battles.” She told him. “Now, I think you should put your book away and help me translate this book,” she held it up, “So that I don’t text or call Stiles like he told me too. Because I am stronger willed than that.” Even though she really apparently wasn’t since all she wanted to do was call him and hear his voice...his breath, warm wet mouth, crap.

“Lydia, I don’t speak Latin,” he pointed out. “But I can hide your phone if you want.” Stiles didn’t deserve to be off the hook that easily, in his opinion. Not with leaving in the first place and not with the attitude he’d been sporting. And not when he’d put Cora’s life in danger, apparently.

Lydia made a face, “God if it’s this obvious to you, then all the years I’ve spent training boys to fall on my every whim are now officially over as I descend into the patheticness of mooning over one guy,” she said with mock disgust. “I think I’ve died a little inside.” She said while pulling her phone out from her jeans pocket and holding it out to him with a sigh.

“I think it’s more that I know you better than any of those guys you spent training to fall for your every whim,” Derek informed her as he took her phone.

Lydia smirked, “That would make me and my self-esteem feel a lot better.” She told him. She grabbed her book, post it notes and pen and shifted back onto the couch trying to get comfortable. “I hate jeans.” She stated while crossing her legs and resting the book against her thighs.

Derek just laughed as he glanced over at her humor in his gaze, “Wore them so you wouldn’t be tempted on the way back huh?” He inquired as he slipped her phone into his pocket.

Lydia’s mouth dropped open, her cheeks coloring once again as she closed the book and hit him with it. “You’re a terrible person.” She said with a pout as he chuckled. “And entirely correct,” she added with her own smirk. She shook her head and settled in on the couch opening the book again. Sometimes it bugged her how well Derek knew her.


	16. Chapter 16

Scott dried his hands on the towel and then wiped his mouth. He and Stiles had gotten home close to a half hour ago and his friend had been weird the entire drive home. He tossed the towel in the hamper and then made his way out of the bathroom and back towards the bedroom in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Scott walked into the room and arched an eyebrow at Stiles who was lying on the bed still fully clothed staring at the ceiling in the same spot since he’d left to go shower. “Alright dude, seriously what is going on with you?” He asked as he walked further into the room.

Stiles really wanted things to go back to the way they’d once been with him and Scott. His friendship with Scott had been the most stable thing in his entire life. And the guy knew most of his secrets now anyway. But this one...this one crossed so many personal lines for not just him, but also for Lydia. For Derek. He couldn’t help but think he’d done nothing but make things worse for the pack since his arrival back in town.

But he wasn’t going to keep this from his best friend. He also wasn’t, however, going to look at him when he broke the news. He was a bit of a coward sometimes. He draped an arm over his eyes. “I slept with Lydia.”

Scott had been on his way over to the bed, but when he heard his friend’s words he froze. “What?” He asked his eyes widening. Scott couldn’t have heard him right. Lydia was barely talking to him...and she was with Derek.

Stiles groaned, pulling the pillow from under his head and pressing it over his own face in response.

“How is that possible?” Scott dropped his head, “God, I didn’t mean that I just meant...I thought she wasn’t even talking to you. And she’s with Derek, you do know that right?” He asked. There was no judgment in his voice, but Scott couldn’t help, but feel bad for Derek. The guy always got the raw end of the deal.

They both knew how Lydia felt about Stiles and okay if he was being honest Lydia and Derek had never made much sense to him, but they seemed to work and the other werewolf took care of her, and put her first in ways Scott couldn’t always do because he had to be there for the entire pack. But Scott had always thought if Stiles came back he and Lydia would fall back into each other...he just hadn’t expected it to be like this.

Stiles shut his eyes. “Yes. Yes, I know that. Which means I’m like the biggest actual piece of shit on the planet right now.” Or possibly ever. He didn’t move the pillow, mostly because he was kind of hoping to suffocate himself with it if it just stayed in place long enough. He blew out a breath, itching for a cigarette. It had been two days since his last one and stress tended to make him crave them pretty badly.

Scott pursed his lips as he scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say. “I kind of can’t believe Lydia would do that to Derek.” He said quietly. Scott glanced at his friend who still had the pillow over his head, “You’re not a piece of shit,” he added, “You might be sending kind of mixed signals, but you love Lydia...you’ve always loved Lydia. This wasn’t some crazy one night stand or expedition to blow off steam.” He said watching Stiles and waiting for him to agree with him.

As Stiles’ best friend, Scott was kind of required to tell him he wasn’t a piece of shit. “Let’s face it, Scott. I haven’t really done anything but fuck things up since I came back,” he mumbled. “Good thing that’s what people expect anyway, right?” He tossed the pillow off his face and sat up, rubbing his hands over his neck and rising to his feet.

Scott sighed, “I don’t expect that and you haven’t messed anything up.” He told him his tone patient. “Stiles a lot has happened and things are just crazy right now. But,” he said pointedly, “while it might not seem like it, things have actually gotten better within the pack since you’ve been back. I’ve had a lot of weight lifted off my chest that I thought was going to be there forever.” He told his best friend honestly.

“This will work out. I guess things are okay between you and Lydia now? You worked everything out?”

Stiles turned to look at his best friend, giving him a pained expression. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “And not exactly. We were arguing, pretty loudly and then…” He waved his hand, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty look. “And then other things happened and then you called so...I have no idea, Scott. I literally have no fucking clue right now.”

Scott wanted to laugh, but he wasn’t sure that would be the best move when his friend was obviously upset. “Well I’m going to assume that since Lydia slept with you, she’s forgiven you because I can’t see how she’d be with you any other way.” Then again he didn’t really know how Lydia’s mind worked.

“Yeah, but what if it was just like, heat of the moment kind of thing? You know? I mean what if that’s literally all it was for her? Emotions were running high and…” He trailed off.

Scott shook his head. “I’m sure it’s not and you need to talk to Derek.” He said quietly.

Stiles grimaced at the mention of Derek. “You mean I need to get pummeled by Derek,” Stiles responded, not looking at his friend. Or killed. Whichever. Possibly pummeled and then killed. Or killed from the pummeling. That was probably more accurate of what was going to happen. “I need a cigarette.” He rubbed a hand over his head as he moved toward the door.

“Stop,” Scott’s voice wasn’t loud, but it was strong. “You can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep running from your mistakes.” He said as he turned to face Stiles. “I’m going to let you in on a secret that I’m sure you’ve already figured out. Lydia loves you Stiles. It’s part of the reason she was so incredibly crushed when you took off.” He was silent for a minute processing his thoughts.

“I’m not running, Scott,” Stiles told him, turning to face him and shaking his head. “I’m not leaving again.” Even if part of him wanted to. Part of him would probably always want to, because for as many good memories there were for him about Beacon Hills, it was the bad ones that haunted him almost constantly. His mom’s diagnosis and drawn out illness and eventual death. Scott getting bitten in the woods. Peter’s attack on Lydia. Erica and Boyd dying. The alpha pack, the darach. The Nogitsune.

Allison’s death. The deaths of all those people the Nogitsune had used him to kill, and hurt.

Scott nodded, he knew that. “Look that kind of love doesn’t just go away.” Scott thought of Allison and how she’d ended things add they’d essentially moved on, but if he was being honest a part of him would always love her. She’d always have a piece of his heart. “But if something is going to happen with you and Lydia then you need to talk to Derek.” He sighed.

“I know you two aren’t getting along right now, but he’s been helpful Stiles. Honestly even when he was a dick, he saved my life several times.” Scott added. “And when you left he was the only one able to get Lydia out of bed by bringing her to Chris. He helped her use her pain and turn it into something productive and that helped her and Chris.” Scott ran a hand through his hair.

“He took care of her when you weren’t here to do it so you owe him honesty. I don’t know what’s going through Lydia’s head, but I’m sure she’s having a hard time processing things having both of you here. So just...do this the right way. You know I’ve always rooted for you man and as much as I like and respect Derek, it was always hard for me to picture them together because in my eyes it should have always been you. But that doesn’t change the past nine months they’ve been together.”

Stiles raked a shaky hand through his hair. “Dude, I know. Okay? I know that Derek’s not the bad guy here. I know he’s done nothing but help you for like, the past two years, Scott. Why do you think I feel like an asshole?” He exhaled. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor for a long moment. “This really wasn’t my intention. It just...it happened.” The guilt in his voice was obvious. “And let’s face it -- she’s better off with him anyway. He’s a lot more...stable and less screwed up than I am at this point.” Or any point, really. He knew his thoughts and actions tended toward the self-destructive and skewed kind. And maybe at one point Derek’s had too, but Derek had obviously changed for the better.

“I’m not the same guy I used to be, before...everything. I’m just not.” His shoulders slumped. “If she has those feelings for me, she’s in love with a ghost because…” He swallowed heavily and looked away. Because that part of him was dead.

Scott swallowed hard and stepped forward resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re not the bad guy either Stiles.” He told him. “And you aren’t the only one who did this. Lydia did too. She was a willing participant and from what I saw at the meeting she doesn’t seem to feel too bad about it,” he said remembering the looks they’d been throwing at each other.

“Don’t make that decision for her,” Scott added, “Talk to her Stiles, let her get to know this version of you and talk to Derek.”

Stiles felt his chest tighten at Scott’s words and he looked at him with half a smile. “Seriously, Scott. How are you still so freakin’ great, after everything?” His eyes were sad.

Scott chuckled lightly, “Honestly, I have no idea. I don’t think I’m nearly as great as you think I am.” He told him friend before sending him half a smile. “I just want everyone to heal and be happy...I don’t want anyone to feel left out or like they don’t have people who care about them.”

“No. You are,” Stiles said quietly, meeting Scott’s eyes. “And you just kind of went on to describe a lot of the reasons, so.” He patted Scott’s arm. “Proving me right again.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “I’ll talk to them.” He swallowed hard and looked down.

Scott smiled and patted his friend’s hand. “Good, it’s the right thing to do...and no more smoking dude, that stuff will kill you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude, come on.”

Scott frowned, “I’m serious, we worry about you, plus I doubt Lydia is going to want to kiss an ashtray,” he said smacking his friend in the chest lightly before moving away from him, grin on his lips.

Stiles groaned. “Okay, but quitting smoking? Not as easy as it sounds,” he informed Scott.

Scott shook his head, “I never said it would be easy,” he told his friend as he pulled a pillow off the bed. He was silent for a minute before turning and shifting, pillow still in his hands. “So...you and Lydia…” he let his voice trail off with an arched eyebrow.

Stiles groaned again and flopped down on the bed beside his friend, staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah. It was...yeah, pretty much incredible. Like way better than I ever even thought it would be.”

Scott grinned. “So, worth the wait then,” he said with a laugh, “That’s good.” He paused, “Wait...did I call while you guys were,” he made a hand motion and then his face scrunched up.

“You were very close to interrupting one of the most important moments in my life,” Stiles informed him. “Fortunately your timing has gotten slightly better.”

Scott snorted, “That seems like an accurate description. I assume this happened at Lydia’s, since well our parents were here.” He said with an arched eyebrow. “So sex with Lydia is crossed off your bucket list then?” He joked.

“Nope, it’s definitely still on the bucket list. That’s never going to get crossed off the bucket list.” He rolled his head to look at Scott, arching his eyebrows. “I mean like ten thousand repeat performances and it will still be on the bucket list, man.”

Scott shook his head, “I’ll make sure I let Lydia known she’s always going to be on the bucket list,” he teased, “Not that I think you could reach your ten thousandth repeat performance. That’s just unlikely. As of right now you should probably enjoy the one you got because you don’t know if it will happen again.” He said lightly though if the way his friends were ogling each other earlier that night was anything to go by, it would most likely happen sooner rather than later.

Stiles blew out a breath. No, he was right. The likelihood of his surviving the conversation with Derek to begin with was slim to none. There wasn’t going to be a repeat performance.

Scott cocked his head to the side, “Come on, don’t get that kicked puppy look. I was kidding. I’m sure you’ll be naked and sweaty again sometime soon, unlike me who has zero sex life.” He joked, though it was true. But Scott didn’t mind. He had just gotten comfortable with being able to call Kira his girlfriend. After Allison, things had just kind of spiraled for him.

Stiles turned his head to look at him. “Speaking of, what’s going on with you and Kira?” he asked curiously.

Scott shrugged. “We’re dating,” he said simply looking away from his friend.

Stiles considered that for a moment. “I like her,” he said honestly.

Scott smiled and glanced over his shoulder, “I do too dude, a lot.” He turned around fully as he put the pillow down at one end of the bed. “She told me Lydia asked her to go shopping.” He said with half a smile. “She’s been patient with me and with everyone else.” He added, “So I’m glad you like her and Lydia is trying too because I really feel like this can work. Kira and I have a connection, different from the kind I’ve had in the past.” He said quietly.

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds. He had kind of picked up on the fact that overall, Kira still felt like an outsider with everyone else in the pack. Hell, he felt like an outsider with the rest of the pack. Technically emissaries were outsiders. He shifted onto his side so he was facing Scott. “Yeah, I’ve kinda...seen that,” he agreed. He was silent for a moment. “Also...Danny knows.”

Scott arched an eyebrow; he guessed that explained Danny’s presence at Thanksgiving. “Who told him Ethan or you?” He asked as he sat down on the bed.

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, looking at Scott silently, knowing he didn’t have to say anything for Scott to get the picture.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He let out a tired sigh, “There’s still a lot of stuff I don’t know.” He said quietly, “A lot of stuff that at some point I’m going to expect you to tell me. But you just got back and there’s a lot going on, so it can wait for now.”

“Honestly you know most of it at this point.” Stiles tried to gauge his friend’s reaction. “Most of it was in that journal.” He chewed his lower lip. “But you’re right, there’s a lot going on and we need to focus on this davea thing right now. Figure out who’s summoning them and why. Assuming it’s not just someone trying to invoke death and chaos.” His stomach tightened, the words immediately making him think of the Nogitsune.

Scott watched Stiles for a minute and then inclined his head, “We’ll figure it out. We always do. We’ll stop whoever is doing this and then...then I’m going to ask Kira to the Winter Formal.” He added nonchalantly.

Stiles grinned at that. “Yeah? Good for you.” He patted his friend’s arm. “Some kind of normalcy in this place. You need that.”

Scott laughed, “Yeah, we do. Too bad you’re not coming back to school. I’m sure Lydia is going to be looking for someone to go with when this all dies down.” He said before yawning.

Stiles fell silent for a moment. “Are you upset about that?” he asked, voice dropping. “I mean, I could tell that you were disappointed when you found out.”

Scott looked up at his friend and shrugged. “Not upset, but yeah, I’m a little disappointed. We’ve already missed out on a year of crap and...I kinda hoped we’d graduate together and do college like we planned, but well life never really seems to turn out like we plan so...it’s not a big deal.” He told Stiles’ as he met his gaze and sent him half a smile. “You planning on getting ready for bed any time soon?” He asked lightly changing the subject. Scott didn’t want to focus on what was never going to happen. At least Stiles was back.

Stiles pursed his lips, considering Scott’s words. He remembered all the nights they used to lay awake after marathon gaming sessions, planning for college and what they’d do. They’d been so young. So much more hopeful than they were now. He definitely wasn’t like that anymore, but at least Scott still had his optimism. He was glad that hadn’t changed. “Yeah, let’s sleep, man. I’m exhausted.”

Scott nodded, “Go change first,” he pointed to the door, “God knows what’s on those clothes,” he joked as he let himself fall back against the mattress with a grin.

Stiles smirked at his friend, pushing himself to his feet and moving over to his duffel bag, pulling out some clean sweat pants, a t-shirt and new boxers. “You’re a terrible person,” Stiles informed him.

“I am, and I’m okay with that.” Scott said resting his hands on his stomach. “I still can’t believe you and Lydia had sex and then came to a pack meeting like it didn’t happen,” he shook his head and grinned. “I’m going to be amused by this forever, so thanks for that,” he said his tone playful even as he closed his eyes.

“Well, what do you think we should’ve done instead? Came in and said, ‘Sorry we’re late, we were having angry sex against Lydia’s front door?’” He smirked a little wider before ducking out of the room so he could go and change his clothes.

Scott sat up straight, “You had sex against her door!” He called out to the empty hallway eyes wide. He shook his head. Of course they had sex against the door; Scott never got to do anything interesting. He sighed and plopped back down to the bed.

“Hot, angry sex,” Stiles called back, chuckling as he changed out of his clothes and into the clean ones. Let him sleep on that mental image.

______

 

To say that Stiles was nervous about what he was about to do was an understatement. He felt half nauseous. But he’d told Scott he would talk to Lydia and Derek both, and he wasn’t going to break anymore promises to his best friend, or anyone else, if he could help it. He wasn’t entirely surprised when he’d found that his pack of cigarettes had gone missing that morning, and he found himself both annoyed with and loving Scott for that. Not that he couldn’t just buy a new pack, but it meant a lot that Scott was that concerned about his lungs.

Still, it meant that his hand was shaking as he reached out and knocked on the door to Derek’s loft.

Derek glanced up from the stove and over his shoulder at the door. He pursed his lips, lifted the pan and shook out the eggs onto a plate. He turned off the stove and wiped his hands on his jeans before walking across the room towards the door. “Breakfast is ready!” He called out to his sister who was still in bed and Lydia who he was pretty sure was just getting in the shower. He’d been up since early that morning mostly by himself contemplating what exactly they were going to do when Peter and Malia got there.

Derek shook the thought away so he could deal with the issue at hand. Stiles. He gripped the door and pulled it open slowly arching a brow, “Back so soon?” He questioned shifting slightly on his feet and leaning against the door.

Stiles nodded slightly. He had a plan for this. He was going to talk to Lydia first and convince her that they needed to make a decision of some kind one way or another, but either way they needed to tell Derek what had happened. “Yeah. I came to see Lydia,” he admitted, not stepping inside. He wasn’t looking for a fight even if he was anticipating one -- sort of. He wasn’t sure a one-sided fight was really considered a fight.

Derek studied Stiles for a minute before stepping away from the door. “She just got into the shower.” He told him, “You can wait.” It would give them a chance to talk.

Stiles hesitated, nodding and then stepping inside, drawing in a breath. “You feeling okay?” he asked, motioning to Derek’s chest and stomach, where the daeva’s had clawed him. Guilt washed over him.

Derek arched an eyebrow, “Asking out of guilt or concern?” He said eyeing Stiles as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Ouch. “Both?” He wanted to fold his arms across his chest, but didn’t because he didn’t want to present a defensive gesture.

Derek nodded and sat down. “I’m fine, which is what I keep telling Cora and Lydia, but I think they’ve both gone permanently deaf so I’ve stopped trying and have accepted my fate.” He remarked. Derek lifted his book from the table, opened it and then paused when he still felt Stiles’ gaze on him. He sent the teenager a sideways glance. “Something else you wanted to say?” He inquired. “Nope. Nothing.” He shook his head, diverting his gaze to the stairs and hoping it wouldn’t take Lydia too long. Or that Cora would come down soon, at least. This was just awkward, and the guilt in his stomach had formed a tight knot that made him want to throw up just a little.

Derek bit back a smirk. “So you don’t want to tell me what happened yesterday?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

Stiles’ face paled a little and he looked back at the werewolf uneasily. “What?”

Derek sighed, “This isn’t fun for me anymore now that you look like you might pass out.” He said closing his book. He shifted and nodded toward the couch. “Sit down Stiles. Let’s have a talk.”

“Does talking actually involve ripping my throat out with your teeth?” he asked warily. Because while he wouldn’t actually blame Derek for that under the circumstances, he didn’t really want to die, either.

Derek’s lip twitched at the corner. “I don’t think Lydia would appreciate that and I try not to get her mad at me. She’s got a temper that one.” He said lightly as he leaned back against the couch. “I simply want to clarify something that I think you might be unclear about.”

Stiles stared at him for a minute. “O-kay?” He didn’t have to be told twice about Lydia’s temper. He’d known her for a very long time.

“Lydia and I are not dating.” Derek stated watching Stiles closely.

Stiles blinked a couple of times, now entirely lost. “Okay, wait. What?” He shook his head, not following Derek’s line of thought.

Derek sighed. “I care about Lydia. I even love her in my own way. But it isn’t how you think.” His brows drew together. “We’re not a couple; we’ve never been a couple. I’m aware that everyone thinks we are and that’s fine, we’ve never corrected them because honestly it’s none of their business.” He insisted.

Derek paused trying to find the right way to explain things. “Lydia and I…We’re friends, closer than that even. But what we are has never been more than that.”

Stiles watched Derek for a long moment, realization dawning on him. Once upon a time just the idea of such a thing would have been a foreign concept to him, but he’d done a lot of growing up in the last few years. “Oh,” he said finally, nodding and accepting that, his guilt easing away. “Okay. Thanks for telling me.” He paused. “I was gonna talk to Lydia because you deserved to know.” He pursed his lips. “One way or another.”

Derek arched an eyebrow amusement clear in his expression. “I guess I appreciate that. Lydia told me yesterday, not that I didn’t already know the minute you two came in.” He told Stiles flippantly.

“You’re not very subtle and Lydia and I don’t keep secrets from each other,” he commented his gaze on Stiles, “And for the record a few things. One, if Lydia and I had been a couple, she wouldn’t have slept with you. You shouldn’t think so little of her. Her father cheated on her Mother, she’d never do that to someone she cared about.” He said pointedly.

“Two, and this one’s important so listen closely.” Derek leaned forward, “If you break her heart again and I have to pick up the pieces. I will break a bone for every night she cries herself to sleep. Do we understand each other?” he asked.

Stiles met his eyes and held his gaze. “I won’t even put up a fight,” he said honestly, pursing his lips. He was silent for a moment, looking down at the floor. “I know I was wrong, but I honestly believed at the time that getting out of town was the best thing I could do for both of them. One less reminder of everything that…” He waved his hand, chest tightening. “I thought it would make it easier for them to deal with things if they didn’t have to worry about me dealing with things. If they didn’t have to look at my face every day and see that…thing.” He swallowed heavily.

“But it made things worse.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “And I still couldn’t run far enough away from myself.”

Derek was silent for a minute. “The thing about guilt is you can’t run from it.” He said quietly, “No matter how far you go, it follows. And if you don’t deal with it, it can turn you into someone you don’t even recognize.” He responded glancing up at Stiles.

“I get why you left, but it did make things worse.” He told him not sugar coating it, “But that doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed if you’re willing to put the work in.” Derek ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I...figured that out already,” Stiles admitted. Guilt and anger and mind-numbing terror had already had turned him into someone unrecognizable. Everyone around him basically agreed about that. But it was who he was now, and he wasn’t sure it was something he could ever really undo.

Stiles appreciated the blunt honesty. He’d never expect anything less from Derek. “I intend to,” he said quietly. He was quiet for a moment. “By the way, sorry for punching your face in the other day. And in general for being a dick. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.” He grimaced a little. The bruise on his own face had faded a little but not by much.

Derek took a deep breath, “I deserved it. I’m sorry I hit you….that hard,” he added with half a smirk to show he was mostly kidding. He glanced towards the stairs the sound of Lydia getting dressed and Cora snoring catching his ear. “Now that we’ve gotten our Lydia conversation out of the way, let’s talk about Cora and Colombia.” He said holding Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles sighed heavily at that. “I shouldn’t even be surprised that you overheard that conversation when we thought you were unconscious,” he mumbled.

Derek shrugged, “I woke up sooner than the two of you thought,” he admitted. “I want to know why she was there and what exactly you had to do with her coming home. And I’d like to discuss it now.”

Stiles was silent for a moment, glancing toward the stairs briefly and then looking back at Derek. “I’ll tell you what you want to know, but I’d like to keep it between the two of us. It doesn’t have anything to do with the others,” he said, folding his arms across his chest, not in a defensive manner, but more in a self-protective one. Okay so that wasn’t exactly the truth. It had a lot -- no. It had everything to do with Scott. It was the one thing he didn’t want his best friend to know about, despite how much he knew about the other things that Stiles had done over the last year.

Derek hesitated, “I don’t like the sound of that.” He commented before sighing. “I don’t like keeping things from Lydia and Scott.” He said pointedly. “But I won’t actively bring up anything you tell me. If someone asks, I won’t lie though.” He wanted to make sure Stiles knew he wasn’t going to go out of his way to say anything to people.

Stiles pursed his lips. He supposed that was going to have to be good enough. He doubted anyone would ask Derek about information on Colombia. They had no reason to think Stiles would tell Derek anything. He let out a breath, nodding silently, feeling tired even though the conversation hadn’t begun yet really. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to decide how to even begin. “I was in Van Nuys when I got an alert on my phone that Scott was no longer in Beacon Hills.” He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought back to the first day of the new year. What a shitty way to start the year. Not that the one before had ended well.

Derek frowned, “An alert? What do you mean an alert?” He asked confused.

He rubbed a hand over his face. “I had Danny bug Scott’s phone.” And his watch. And his bike. “Just in case there was trouble.”

Derek pursed his lips trying to control his mild amusement. “That’s...absolutely something I can see you doing. Go on.” He said wanting him to move it along. He wasn’t sure when Lydia was going to come downstairs or when Cora would wake up.

Stiles gave him a wry look. “So I get an alert on my phone anytime Scott leaves Beacon Hills.” Not that he necessarily needed it now that he was back since he was back now and could keep an eye on his friend in person. “As soon as I got the alert, I started looking into what was going on. It didn’t take long to figure out what was going on using Morrell’s connections.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I found out who had him, and I found out where they were taking him. But by the time I did, it was…” He swallowed heavily. “They were too far away from Beacon Hills, and there were too many of them to go after them or to call anyone from here. And you guys were already on the trail anyway.”

He paused, letting out a breath. “So I…” He shot a glance toward the stairs. “Contacted Cora, who was already in South America. Because I had a feeling you guys were going to need all the extra help you could get.”

Derek did his best to take a deep breath before speaking. “You called my sister to go deal with a family of hunters?” He asked his jaw clutching, “And people wonder why I’m not thrilled when you spend time with Cora.” He shook his head, “She could have been killed Stiles.” Derek’s voice was controlled, but he couldn’t help being annoyed mostly because Cora was really the only family he had...outside of Peter, but he really tried not to count him.

“Yes,” Stiles said simply. “I called Cora so she could meet all of you there so you could work together and save Scott’s life.” He gazed at Derek, not the least bit surprised by his annoyance. “And yes, I realize it was dangerous. But if Cora had been the one in danger, you can’t honestly tell me you wouldn’t go to Scott for his help to save her life. That’s what pack is about, isn’t it?” Or part of it anyway.

Derek sent him a disapproving look. “Yes, but she got there first, alone and we didn’t get there as soon as we had hoped. She could have been killed or worse before we got there.” He was silent for a minute because really it was a moot point. There wasn’t anything he could do about it now. It was done and over with and luckily everyone was fine. “You can’t go around pulling people’s strings like that, it’s not the right way to go about things,” He said quietly. “But I get why you did it. I just don’t approve of the execution.” Derek added. “Is that it? Is there something else?” He asked watching Stiles closely.

“I know how it played out,” Stiles said, looking down. “But she wasn’t alone.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I was there, too,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged, looking at Derek. “The rest...not really that relevant.” He paused. “Except a couple months later they were in the process of tracking her so...I called her. Again. To give her a head’s up that they were on their way and she needed to get out of there. I told her she needed to come back to Beacon Hills. That it was too dangerous for her to be alone.” He knew the dangers of an Omega running around by themselves with no pack to watch their back. “Two days later she called me and let me know she’d arrived back in California.”

So it had been Stiles who told her to come home. Derek was silent for several minutes before nodding. “I appreciate you getting her to come back home.” He responded quietly. It had been a happy surprise having Cora back, though he still remembered she hadn’t been thrilled to come home that first night and see Lydia at the loft. But they’d dealt with it like siblings did because they were family.

Stiles pursed his lips. Truthfully, he’d been trying to get Cora to come back since January, but Derek didn’t really need to know that part, even if it probably wouldn’t surprise him. The Hale’s were an incredibly stubborn bunch. “I didn’t want to put her life in danger,” he said quietly, honestly. “I don’t want to put anyone in this pack in danger at all, ever.” But it was Scott.

“But it was Scott,” Derek said simply. He shrugged, “I get it. I’ve put my life on the line for him several times, we all have.” He told him even though he was sure Stiles already knew that. Derek sighed. “I suppose everything worked out for the best,” he paused and caught Stiles’ gaze, “But never again. If there’s a problem we tackle it together, everyone, no man out for himself,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles wanted to tell Derek that it hadn’t ever been one man out for himself as far as he was concerned, but he didn’t say so. He simply nodded. “I know.” And he did. There was very little in Beacon Hills that Stiles hadn’t known about while he was gone, but he didn’t say that either.

Derek nodded and tilted his head towards the stairs. “Also, the conversation we had before, that one is between us, got it?” He asked the sound of Lydia’s heels tapping on the stairs.

“You mean the one where you threatened me with great bodily harm and I agreed to it?” He arched his eyebrows. “Got it.”

Derek glared at him.

Stiles smirked at Derek.

Lydia glanced down at the dress she wore as she made her way down the stairs, “So, your sister just told me I look like a two dollar whore...was that her way of telling me that my dress is too--Oh...hi.” Lydia paused on the last few steps when she spotted Stiles standing beside the couch where Derek was sitting.

The smirk slipped from Stiles’ face as soon as he heard Lydia’s voice, attention turning toward the stairs. He held his breath, stomach tightening for a new reason as he spotted her coming down the steps in a dress he was fairly certain was actually illegal in multiple places in the world, and it wasn’t because it was too short. There was not even such a thing as too short of a dress in Stiles’ opinion. Then again, he might not have been thinking with his brain very well at the moment.

“Hi,” he greeted quietly.

Lydia felt her heartbeat pick up speed, but she was determined to ignore it. She would not be some overly obsessed teenage girl. Lydia gave herself a mental pep talk and then finished her descent down the stairs despite the fact that the closer she got the Stiles the faster her heart beat and the more insistent the urge to touch him became. “Morning,” she said keeping her tone light. “Are you here for the book? I finished translating it last night.” She said not sure how her voice was so calm but she was incredibly proud of herself for it.

“Oh.” Stiles raised his eyebrows, knowing he should make an effort to focus on that, but the closer she got, the less he wanted to think about daevas or nemetons or anything. “Yeah, that’d be good. I mean, it’s not why I was here, but yeah.”

Derek suppressed a smirk. They were idiots. Plain and simple.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “No? Everything okay?” She asked as her teeth bit into her bottom lip. She had felt a lot of conflicting emotions from him last night and she’d wanted to text him to see if he was okay, but Derek had hid her phone like she asked and refused to give it back.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine,” he assured her, nodding. “I was just...talking to Derek.” He hesitated. “I kinda thought maybe we could talk, actually?”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Oh were you,” she said letting her gaze drift to Derek briefly wondering what they were talking about before glancing back at Stiles. “We can talk.” She responded with a hesitant smile as she closed the distance between them, stopping at the side of the couch, near where Derek was sitting and only a couple of feet from Stiles.

Stiles offered her a small, hesitant smile in return, glancing at Derek for a second before looking back at Lydia. “Do you wanna...go for a drive?” He wanted to have this conversation in relative privacy, and two werewolves in a small apartment wasn’t going to equate with privacy.

“Sure,” Lydia glanced around, “Let me just grab my bag and stuff.” She pointed to the book on the coffee table. “I hope you don’t mind different colored post-it notes in your book,” she told him as she walked over to the chair where she’d left her purse.

“Yeah, post its are fine,” Stiles told her as he moved over to pick up the book off the table

Derek slid his hand into his pocket and by the time Lydia came back over purse in hand he was holding out her phone to her.

Lydia glanced down and took it from him. “Thanks,” she said keeping her tone light as she smoothed a hand down her blue dress. “I’ll be back soon.”

Stiles nodded at Derek. “See you later, man.”

Derek lifted a hand and waved, “See you later,” He said as he reached for his book again and grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Lydia glanced at Stiles and reached out motioning for him to lead the way.

Stiles drew in a breath, leading the way to the door and pulling it open for her silently, and then following her outside into the corridor as they headed for the stairs. “Everything okay?” he asked softly.

Lydia glanced at him and smiled, “Yeah...you? I felt,” she paused, “Something was weird last night.” She told him as her hand tightened around the strap of her bag.

“Weird?” Stiles echoed with uncertainty. That could mean a lot of things, really. He was making conscious efforts not to shut himself down when it came to his own emotions, thus in turn keeping their connection open. But he wasn’t really sure what she meant by weird.

She reached out when she spoke unconsciously touching his arm. “Fluctuating. You were feeling a lot of things at once,” Lydia explained. “I just wasn’t sure if something happened or if that’s just normal for you.”

“That’s...pretty par for the course,” he admitted, grimacing. “Sorry.” And he was. The only way it would be worse was if she was able to hear all his rambling nonsensical thoughts, the way his brain skipped from topic to topic with no time in between one thought to the next. If she could hear his actual thoughts. It was a terrifying thought, really.

Lydia nodded and pulled her hand back as they walked down the steps. “I’ll remember that,” she said softly, “Did you have a good night?” She asked as she stepped off the last stair before heading for the next, not sure why she was asking about his night and not something more important...like why he looked so good today.

“Yeah, it was okay. Just went home and crashed, basically. Talked to Scott for awhile.” He hesitated, glancing at her sideways. “He knows. By the way.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Knows about-Oh...About yesterday?” She asked softly wondering briefly how her next conversation with Scott was going to go. She glanced at him and his mouth caught her eyes Lydia swallowed hard and did her best to focus on his words and nothing else.

“Yeah,” Stiles confirmed, glancing back at her and catching her gaze momentarily. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, gaze sweeping over her before he forced himself to look away. “I’m trying to...break that whole keeping secrets thing.” He never used to have any secrets from Scott. As it was, there was only really one left.

“Always a good thing,” Lydia pursed her lips, “Did he seem...upset?” She asked once they reached the last step.

“No,” Stiles assured her. “Maybe a little surprised? But not upset.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled the door open for her again.

“Thanks,” she said as she moved through it and then glanced over her shoulder at Stiles. “What did you want to talk about?” Lydia asked curiously her gaze straying down his body briefly remembering the way it felt against hers. She looked away and swallowed hard forcing her heartbeat to once again slow down.

Stiles chewed his lower lip as they made their way toward his jeep. He set the book in the backseat after unlocking the doors, waiting until she’d climbed inside before responding. “Yesterday in general,” Stiles confessed.

Lydia caught his gaze as she got into the jeep. “Oh,” she said sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

And just like that quickly his train of thought was gone, eyes fixed on her lower lip as he swallowed heavily. He had no idea what he was going to say even though he’d kind of mentally walked himself through this conversation half a dozen times since the night before.

Lydia felt herself reach out settling her hand on Stiles’ arm as his gaze fell to her lips. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard. “What about yesterday?” She asked her voice soft as her thumb brushed over his skin.

Stiles blinked a couple of times, trying to focus, but her touch had him very distracted. What about yesterday? He wondered, reaching out to reciprocate with a hand on her arm.

Lydia pulled in a sharp breath, his hand warm against her arm. She felt her stomach muscles clench as she remembered just what those hands were capable of. She swallowed heavily her heartbeat echoing in her ears. “Are you coming in?” She asked finally her body angled towards the open jeep door.

Stiles nodded silently, searching her eyes for a moment before reluctantly pulling away and carefully shutting the passenger side door and moving around to the driver’s side. He opened the door and climbed inside, sliding the keys into the ignition but not turning them to start the engine yet, either. He paused, looking at her silently, remembering how the feel of her body had been against his own. How toned but still somehow soft her curves were. He licked his lips.

The sight of his tongue darting out of his mouth made Lydia shift in her seat. She reached out and brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. “I wanted to call you last night,” she whispered the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them.

Stiles kissed the tip of her thumb without even thinking about his, eyes darkening a little. “Yeah?” He shifted in the seat, body angling toward her, fingers itching to reach out and touch her. He tried to remind himself they were in a parking lot at an apartment building. That there were probably people around, but the thought was so distant it might as well not have been there at all.

Lydia nodded, “Yes,” her tone was soft as she let her hand fall to his shoulder and then travel down his arm. God the pull to touch him was strong, she wondered briefly if there was a dignified way to climb over the seat and straddle his lap.

“Me too,” Stiles admitted just as softly, goosebumps rising up on his skin where her fingers trailed down his arm. He felt it again, of course, the spark between them and he shifted closer just a little, lifting a hand to rest lightly against her neck. And then, he leaned in, pressing his mouth lightly against hers, unable to stop himself.

Lydia gripped his wrist gently leaning into Stiles and immediately opening her mouth beneath his, pressing her lips slightly harder to his. She moved her mouth, coaxing his open and sliding her tongue along the seam of his lips.

Stiles’ eyes drifted shut even as he gave her access to his mouth, their tongues meeting and dancing together in a way that shouldn’t have been so natural or easy considering everything that had happened. Considering that before yesterday they’d kissed exactly one time before and there hadn’t been anything for over a year since. His hand slid up and tangled into her hair, his other one lifting to cup her cheek.

Lydia moaned softly into his mouth shifting towards him. She broke the kiss a minute later and pulled in a sharp breath. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his hand letting her mouth linger there for a minute. Lydia moved closer to him resting a hand on his leg as she brushed her nose against his cheek. “Maybe we should talk back there,” she whispered nodding to the back seat of the jeep as her hand clenched around his thigh.

Stiles skin was flushed with heat when she pulled away; letting his eyes drift shut again when she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. Between that and her hand on his thigh, squeezing, there was no way they were going to make it out of this parking lot in the next twenty minutes. He really didn’t care that much. Talking could wait. He reached to the side of his seat with one hand and wound his arm around her shoulders before flattening the front seat down. “How’s that?”

The action startled Lydia and she barely caught herself even with his arm around her shoulders, which made a grin pull at her lips. “Convenient,” she answered holding his gaze as she moved her body slowly, carefully avoiding the gear shift between them and brushed against him lifting her leg until she was straddling his waist. Lydia settled her body over his, her legs on either side of his making the hem of her dress ride up slightly.

“Never came in handy until now,” he confessed. It was kind of pathetic, really. Then again he’d only ever really had eyes for her. He sucked in a breath when she straddled him, eyes darkening as he stared up at her, reaching out and resting his hands against her knees. “Christ, Lydia,” he whispered.

“I’ve been thinking about this since yesterday,” Lydia admitted her tongue darting out and wetting her bottom lip as she let her hands slide down his chest, her eyes darkening as she dipped her head down and let her teeth graze his jaw. She trailed her lips across his skin, leaning over him making it easier for her to graze his ear. “Stiles, your hands,” She whispered against his skin.

Stiles had to shut his eyes for a moment, swallowing convulsively at her words. “Me too.” He wasn’t sure he was ever going to think about anything other than this again. It felt like his brain had melted, like nothing existed outside of Lydia. He shuddered at the feel of her warm breath against his ear and he slid his hands up her body, cupping her ass without hesitation. “Better?” he mumbled, turning his head and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

Lydia gripped his cheek lightly as she returned the kiss, her lips moving hard against his as her heartbeat picked up speed. God, she wished they’d done this more before. Had Lydia known what an amazing kisser Stiles was then they just might have. She felt her lungs starting to burn and she broke the kiss, breathing heavy.

Lydia sat up, the feel of his hands on her ass making arousal curl inside of her, not that she hadn’t been feeling it since yesterday, because she had. “Marginally better,” She said glancing down at Stiles. Lydia bit her bottom lip as she reached behind her body and slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress. Her eyes never left his as she slid the material down, pulling her arms out one by one until the top of her dress rested just beneath her breasts.

“Just marginally?” he asked even as his heart thumped hard against his chest, staring up at her with eyes that were glazed over with desire already. He stared at her, sliding his hands up her body slowly. “You are so beautiful. Do you know that?” he whispered, his eyes not leaving her face. Because she was. She’d always been beautiful. He cupped her face in his hands, sitting up just enough that he could kiss her again, nipping lightly at her lower lip the way she’d done to him the day before.

Lydia let her eyes flutter shut a soft moan falling from her throat at the feel of his teeth grazing her lip. His words warmed her heart. She’d been called beautiful before and a bunch of other things as well, but not by anyone who really mattered. Lydia slid her hands beneath Stiles’ shirt running her nails over his abdominal muscles. “Am I?” she asked her breathing heavy, “And maybe that marginally would disappear if you put them to better use,” she mumbled.

Under other circumstances, Stiles might have grinned, or even laughed at her use of snark considering their situation. But this was far too new, far too intense for his reaction to be anything like that. He reached down, lifting her dress up and over her head, discarding it to the side for the time being. He licked his lips at the sight of her red lacy bra and matching underwear. He cupped both of her breasts in his palms as he kissed her again, flicking his thumbs lightly over her nipples as he remembered her reaction from the day before.

Lydia returned the kiss a deep groan filling his mouth as his thumbs moved against her nipples making them harden beneath his touch. Her hands clutched at his skin as she deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling until she once again needed to breath. Lydia shuddered above him a soft noise falling from her throat. “Oh God,” she moaned.

Lydia was breathing heavy as she rocked her hips against his slowly, trying to relieve a bit of the ache growing between her thighs.

Stiles felt her body’s response to his touches and he groaned, too, sliding his hands behind her and undoing the clasp on her bra, sliding it down her arms and off her body, letting it drop atop her already discarded dress. He settled his hands at her waist, rocking up against her in response to her movements, even though he was still fully clothed. He shifted beneath her, gaze hot as it raked up her body, lingering on her bare breasts for the briefest of moments before he reached up once more, stroking her nipples again, watching as they harden even more and then sitting up, capturing one in his lips, lavishing it with his tongue.

A sharp noise left Lydia’s throat as her hand slid to the back of his neck and then threaded through his hair, pleasure filling her face. Heat filled her body, his warm mouth around her nipple driving her crazy. Lydia shifted in his lap and whimpered, “Stiles,” his name came out in a breathy moan as her other hand dropped down between them to his belt.

Lydia fumbled with the buckle slightly, her focus wavering as desire surged inside of her. She arched into his mouth not able to help the way her hips moved in response to his touch. God she loved his mouth. She loved his hands too...Lydia was pretty sure she loved all of him.

Stiles kissed his way across her chest to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first, his mouth worshiping her body even as his fingers slid down her spine leaving a trail of fiery heat in their wake. He shifted beneath her again, urging her hips upwards so he could pull her underwear down and when he’d gotten them down her thighs, he slid two fingers inside of her, groaning softly at how responsive she was. He thought for one second about spontaneous combustion and how it was an actual phenomenon and how it wouldn’t be such a terrible way to go if it was caused by this. He nipped lightly at her collarbone and then covered her mouth with his as he curled his fingers inside of her, stroking. What he lacked in experience -- which admittedly was a lot -- he’d made sure he made up for by copious amounts of research on the female body. Copious amounts of research. Learning by doing was always a great way to do things, but there was something to be said for the ability to read and put the pieces together when the time came.

Lydia released his mouth a sharp cry leaving her throat, “Stiles,” she was all but panting in his lap as pleasure built inside of her, his fingers slipping in and out of her body touching places she was pretty sure hadn’t really existed until this point. She could feel his satisfaction through their connection every time he made her cry out and it only seemed to make her respond louder.

Lydia should probably be worried that she was mostly naked on top of Stiles in the middle of an apartment complex parking lot, where anyone could walk by and see them, but honestly she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything except the boy under her. God she wanted him. She wanted to ride him until he came with her name on his lips. The thought made her eyes shut as she leaned forward her hair falling against him as she finally got his buckle undone.

She was in the process of unzipping his pants when his fingers curled inside of her again and pleasure shot through her, the sound leaving her throat this time louder and more desperate than before.

Stiles couldn’t help but watch her face, and hell yes he was enjoying every single flicker of emotion in her eyes, the way the pleasure tinted her cheeks pink, her neck and chest, too. There wasn’t a single thing about this he wasn’t enjoying. The sounds that escaped her as she rode his fingers made him grow even harder beneath her until it was almost painful.

Stiles slid his thumb over her clit at the same time he curled his fingers again, eyes fixated on her face. “I wish you could see yourself right now,” he whispered. “See what I see.” He drew in a shuddering breath as he felt her hand slide over the front of his jeans to unzip them the rest of the way. “Jesus, Lydia.”

Stiles’ words made her cheeks warm, the way he was looking at her, god no one ever looked at her like that. Like he was taking every single detail in and storing the memory forever. “I need you,” she whispered, a heavy pressure settling in her lower belly as her abdominal muscles clenched. She whimpered again and leaned into him her hips still rocking against his hand. “I’m so close,” she moaned gripping the back of his neck her nails clipping his skin.

She managed to focus enough to slip her hand into his jeans and then through the small hole in the front of his boxers. Lydia could feel him hard against her hand and she groaned. “I need, oh god I need--” but she couldn’t seem to finish the words.

He felt her nails digging into his skin and he slid a third finger inside of her, steadying his other hand on her left hip even as she wrapped her hand around his hardened length, gritting his teeth together against the pressure.  

Stiles’ ministrations pushed Lydia over the edge making her cry his name as she came, her body shuddering in his arms, pleasure shooting through her as his thumb continued moving over her swollen clit drawing out her orgasm, small noises falling from her throat constantly

When she shuddered, he sat up enough to wind his arms around her, panting for breath even though he’d barely done anything. Just watching her come apart made his whole body shudder, too. He kissed his way up her chest to her neck and jaw. He couldn’t imagine how they hadn’t done this a thousand times before now when everything about touching her, having her bare right there with him, felt so inherently perfect.

He kissed her earlobe tenderly. “You okay?” he murmured.

Lydia, “Yes,” she breathed as she rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to ever stop doing this,” she whispered her other hand stroking him slowly, “I’ve never felt this close to you,” Lydia mumbled and she didn’t mean just physically. Their connection was wide open and she could feel him as strongly as she felt her own emotions. It had been so long since Lydia felt whole and god if it didn’t feel amazing. “I want you,” she told him, her breathing picking up speed again though she wasn’t sure how since it had never fully calmed down to begin with.

Stiles kissed her shoulder softly, sliding his hands up her back even as his hips jerked upwards at her touch. She didn’t have to explain what she meant. He knew. He understood, on some level what was happening. Their connection had been shut down for so long and now that it was open again, they were on sensation and emotional overload. “Yeah, well, you’ve got me,” he murmured, capturing her mouth in another kiss. He was hers, whether she’d realized it or not. He’d always been hers.

Lydia cupped his cheek as she returned the kiss moving her mouth over his softly this time as she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. Lydia didn’t break the kiss until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen and then she was pressing her hand against his chest pushing him back until his back hit the seat. She shifted, or attempted to but her panties were still right below her thighs restricting her movement. She frowned, still carefully gripping him in her hand between their bodies.

Lydia dipped her head near Stiles’ ear. “Rip them, they’re in my way.” She whispered, warm breath hitting his ear.

Jesus, he thought, eyes darkening even more. He slid his hands up her thighs to grasp the material of her underwear, gritting his teeth as he ripped the material, tossing it aside. He settled his hands at her waist, turning his head so his mouth was near her ear. “Now, Lyds,” he murmured. “Please.” He needed to feel more than just her hand on him.

His words made her stomach clench in a positively delicious way. Lydia shifted lifting herself onto her knees as she released him from her hand momentarily nudging him so he’d lift his hips and she could tug his jeans and boxers down just a bit, giving herself better access to him.

Lydia’s hand was back on him minutes later as she angled herself over him guiding his hardened shaft to her center. She held his gaze as she pushed herself onto him groaning softly as her body sunk down over him, her hands lifting to his shoulders. “God,” she moaned her breathing heavy, “You feel so good.” She marveled rocking her hips slowly so she could get used to having him inside of her again.

Stiles groaned at the same time she did, biting down hard on his lower lip as he rocked up against her just a little, then willed his hips to stay still long enough for her to adjust. It was like coming home, his hands smoothing down her soft skin to settle on her hips. “You feel incredible,” he informed her, breathing unsteady even though they’d barely gotten started.

Lydia closed her eyes warmth enveloping her as her grip tightened on his shoulders and she leaned over him slightly lifting her hips and then sliding back down on him. “You do,” she whispered, her heart racing in her chest, “You feel like home,” she told him not entirely sure how the words came to her, but they did.

Lydia moved again lifting her hips and then sliding back down on him, harder this time. She alternated between rotating her hips as she rocked against him and lifting her hips up and down trying to increase the friction inside of her.

Stiles’ large hands gripped her hips, helping her rise off him and arching his back up to meet her halfway. It didn’t dawn on him for a minute that she uttered the words he’d thought only seconds before. He rocked up against her harder, sliding his fingers over her and stroking her once more as blood pounded through his veins, mind spinning circles in his skull. They fit together perfectly in every way, he thought idly, keeping his eyes on hers as they moved together.

Lydia’s breathing was picking up speed and she shifted her hand cupping Stiles’ cheek as she continued moving, letting his hands guide her even as she quickened her pace, needing something a little harder, faster. “I’m so glad you're home,” she mumbled the words as heat followed in the wake of his hands. Stiles set her body on fire, he touched her and it was like nothing else existed but him.

Lydia released his cheek and sat up straighter her body curving as she arched in his lap one hand pressing against the side of his seat the other flat against his chest. She used his body and the seat as leverage to move her hips faster, louder noises slipping from her throat now. Lydia finally let her eyes slide shut, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she rode him hard.

Stiles let her set the pace, breathing growing more ragged as she moved atop him, eyes transfixed by the sight. Her head was tossed back, pleasure etched into her delicate features, lips swollen from kissing him. There were beads of perspiration on her skin, tiny droplets shining like liquid jewels. He sat up a little, swiping his tongue over her the pulse point in her neck and grazing it lightly with his teeth.

Her movements were getting faster and he could feel himself getting closer. He flicked his thumb over her clit as he thrust up into her harder, wrapping his other arm tightly around her back. “Fuck,” he uttered, gasping, fingers digging lightly into her hip.

Lydia clutched at his shirt pressing herself against him, the material rubbing against her nipples, making her gasp as she moved with him. “Stiles,” she whimpered his name as her nails dug into his back. She was close, God so fucking close. The feel of him thrusting up into her was probably the best feeling in the world.

Lydia moved erratically in his arms, striving for completion. Her thighs burned with the force of her movements and her skin was glossy. But Lydia didn’t care. She tilted her head and her hair fell around them. A heavy pressure built in her lower belly and her noises grew louder, more unrestrained. Lydia was pretty sure at this angle anyone looking over at the jeep could see her completely naked and grinding in Stiles lap with wild abandon even as the car moved beneath them, but it was just another thing she couldn't care less about.

The entire world could see her rocking and moaning against Stiles and Lydia wouldn’t give a flying fuck as long as he didn’t stop moving inside of her. And then her thoughts were gone because his finger was on her clit again and that was all it took to send her spiraling over the edge with a strangled cry. Her body tightened around his, arms, legs, and the snug canal around his shaft. Her inner muscles pulsed and clenched around him as her orgasm ripped through her pleasure sliding through her veins making her shake in his arms from the force of it.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her more tightly as he felt her inner muscles tightening around him. He buried his face against her neck as his own orgasm hit, thrusting into her a couple of more times and shuddering before collapsing back down onto the flattened seat, bringing her with him so her body was covering his own. He shut his eyes, licking his lips as his hands rubbed up and down her spine.

One hand lifted to tangle in her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. He kissed the top of her head, exhausted. His heart beat wildly in his chest as it rose and fell beneath her ear. “I’m pretty sure that...if we did that three times a day every day for the rest of our lives, it still wouldn’t feel like enough.” Also it would probably kill them both. But it wouldn’t be a bad way to go, all things considered.

Lydia grinned against his neck, pressing a light kiss there as she attempted to catch her breath. “Breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” she quipped letting her teeth bit his earlobe gently before soothing it with her tongue. “With the way I’m feeling right now,” she said shifting slightly against him to get comfortable and sucking in a sharp breath at how sensitive her body still was, “I’d let you have me as many times a day as you wanted,” she whispered against his skin.

Stiles groaned softly at the feel of her teeth on his ear, and felt his body stirring with interest again as she shifted. Not enough to do anything about it for awhile, but that was new. That was awesome. He let out a breath. “I’m not even sure I can count that high,” he informed her, trailing his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm.

Lydia chuckled softly, a small smile on her lips. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her hand trailing over his neck and pausing on the scar there. Her brows drew together, “What’s this?” She asked, her voice quiet as she slid her finger over the scar right as Stiles leg started vibrating. Lydia jumped slightly the vibration hitting the skin of her thigh because of the way she was sitting on him.

Stiles felt her finger moving over the scar on his neck and his chest tightened a little. Before he had a chance to respond to her question, though, his stupid phone vibrated.

“I’m going to start thinking you have vibrating body parts if this is going to become a habit,” Lydia commented.

Stiles chuckled lightly at her remark and smirked up at her as she sat up so he could reach it in his jeans pocket. “And I’m going to start thinking there’s a conspiracy to railroad me out of post-coital cuddle time,” he complained, making a face as he saw the caller ID.

Dad.

Nope, not awkward at all. Except it was completely and totally awkward and seriously. Next time they were together like this, he was going to shut the damn thing off first. He drew in a breath and pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey.”

Michael moved his hand away from his face when he heard his son answer. “Hey, I’m glad I got through to you,” he said straightening up. “There’s been another murder,” he said his voice tired. “I called Scott he’s already on his way to the preserve. I told him I’d call you and tell you to meet him there. He wants to check around the area while things are still fresh.” He said with a wince.

Lydia sat on Stiles watching his face as she played with the hem of his shirt trying to hear who was on the phone.

Stiles eyes shifted to look at Lydia, a grimace twisting onto his face as he mouthed, “My dad” to her. He listened, worry clouding his gaze as he sat up, sliding his free arm around Lydia to help her sit up. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear, reaching out and picking her bra up, carefully sliding it up and onto her arms. “All right. Okay, we’ll meet him there.” He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Are you okay?” He resisted the urge to ask do we know who the victim is? because his dad already sounded so tired. He fastened the clasp of Lydia’s bra in back, lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

Lydia frowned her body tensing above him as she absently leaned into his touch. She could hear his Dad talking now that he was closer, but the words were still unclear.

“Yeah, I’m okay one of the deputies thought he saw something, but...well everyone thought he sounded kind of crazy when he started talking about shadows stalking the area.” Michael just wished they could figure out who was doing this so people in his town stopped dying...at least for the time being.

Stiles shifted the phone a little so maybe she could hear better. “All right, Dad. Just...be careful okay?” he said worriedly, reaching for Lydia’s dress and sliding it over her head without really thinking about it. “We’ll meet Scott there.” He wanted to tell his dad that they were going to figure it out. That they would stop whoever it was, that no one else was going to get hurt. But he couldn’t make those promises. Not now. He swallowed heavily as guilt filled his chest. “I’ll call you as soon as we know anything.”

“Good,” Michael paused, “And Stiles, be careful. I’ll be home for dinner tonight and you and Scott better be there in one piece.” He said quietly as he ran a hand through his hair.

“We will, Dad. We’ll see you soon.” He paused. “I love you.” He hung up the phone a moment later, meeting Lydia’s eyes as he zipped up dress. “There’s been another death.” His voice was quiet. “We need to meet Scott at the preserve.” He exhaled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lydia closed her eyes and swallowed hard, nodding. “Okay. Did your Dad say who?” She asked quietly as she glanced down at his hands a soft expression crossing her face. She waited until he was finished and then gripped his shoulders again and shifted pulling herself off his body carefully. She bit her lower lip as she tugged the skirt of her dress down while maneuvering into the passenger seat lifting up her torn panties and glancing around the jeep for somewhere inconspicuous to toss them, “We should go, Scott’s probably already halfway there.”

“No. I’m not sure they know yet. It’s pretty fresh.” He grimaced, hesitating. “Lydia, maybe…” His voice trailed off, not wanting her to have to see whatever it is they were going to see. He didn’t even want Scott to have to see it. But Stiles was used to seeing things like what he knew they were likely going to find at the preserve. He’d grown numb to it.

Lydia’s brows drew together and she watched him for a minute before frowning trying to focus on what he was feeling. When she finally did her eyes turned to slits. “If you think you’re leaving me here, Stilinski, you’re out of your mind.” She said dropping her panties on his gear shift. “Start the car, we need to meet Scott.” She said as she leaned back against the passenger seat and reached for her seatbelt, shifting uncomfortably and grimacing realizing they probably should have thought the whole sex in the parking lot thing out better, not that she was complaining in the slightest.

Stiles had a feeling she wasn’t going to acquiesce to that particular suggestion. He wasn’t the least bit surprised at his response. “Right.” He slid forward, raising the seat back up and sliding his seatbelt across his chest and fastening into place. He turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking lot, driving toward the preserve without another word


	18. Chapter 18

Scott bent down picking up a broken branch and inhaling deeply as his eyes flashed red. He straightened up and stepped forward using his eyes to take in the surrounding area. He didn’t see much and that bothered him. He could smell blood and he knew they’d found the body close. Scott wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for, but he was really hoping something turned up, at this point  _anything_.

This was the fifth body so far and he was desperately tired of dealing with all of this death around them. He stepped forward making his way closer to the nemeton. He knew it wasn’t far away and this time the body had been found nearly on top of it. He sighed. Someone was trying to give it more power, trying to bring more evil to the town and Scott needed to stop whoever it was as fast as he could.

Stiles stuck close to Lydia’s side as they made their way through the preserve, a tire iron in his hand as they walked, his gaze scanning everywhere around them. He could  _feel_  the evil out there, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He pressed the flashlight into Lydia’s hand despite the broad daylight, sun streaming down through the tree branches, and his grip tightened on the tire iron as they walked down the path toward the nemeton.

Stiles eyes took in the sight of the dying plant life the closer they got to the tree stump and his jaw tightened. Really, really, not a good sign. “It’s sucking the life out of everything around it now,” he mumbled. And they were walking right toward it.

Lydia glanced around, her grip tight around the flashlight despite the time of day. She could see what Stiles was talking about, but what was worse was she could  _feel_  it and that made her frown. “It’s getting stronger,” she stated as she stepped forward closer to some of the dead plant life. She sucked in a sharp breath a strong feeling of foreboding filling her. Her stomach twisted in knots and she swallowed hard. “Where’s Scott? Should we call him?” She asked softly.

Yeah. It was getting stronger. “It’s because someone keeps feeding it human blood,” he said tensely. “And not just blood, actual lives.” He looked around; feeling her anxiety like it was his own. “He’ll be there. At the nemeton. We’re not much farther from it.” He reached down and took her hand in his, gripping onto it tightly as they walked. “Scottie!” he called out.

Scott’s head jerked up at the sound of Stiles’ voice. “I’m here,” he called out and glanced over his shoulder surprised to see Lydia with Stiles. “Hey...there’s blood over here. A lot of it. I think your Dad said the body was practically on top of the nemeton.” He told them before glancing back towards the tree stump.

Stiles moved toward him, watching as Scott knelt down by the not-so-dead tree stump. “Whoever’s doing this isn’t just summoning daeva’s. They’re waking it back up,” he said grimly. “Keeping it active.” He felt uneasiness shoot through him. “Don’t touch it, Scott.” His voice was urgent. “Just...step away from it, okay?”

Scott was silent for a minute as he studied it. He knew Stiles was right he should back away, but something inside of him was telling him to get closer, to feel the power building inside of it. He cocked his head to the side and reached out.

“Stop!” Lydia’s shrill voice made his hand freeze. She gripped Stiles’ arm. “Something isn’t right with it,” she released Stiles, “Go get him Stiles. Bring him over here by us.” Lydia could almost feel it calling out to Scott trying to lure him in with the promise of power something Scott cared little to nothing about. But the fact that he was still kneeling there said a lot about the amount of power the nemeton wielded.

Stiles could feel the power from the stump curling around him, trying to draw him to it, too. Had felt it across the ocean. It held a piece of his soul somewhere in its roots, and Scott’s too. But he wasn’t going to let it have more than that from his best friend. He moved quickly, reaching out and gripping his best friend’s shoulder tightly. “ _Don’t,_ ” he said, voice firm and calm. “Come on, Scott.” He knelt down beside him, eyes intense as his friend met his gaze. “You don’t need it.”

Scott blinked, his eyes clearing at Stiles’ touch. “What the hell,” he stood up quickly and backed away from the nemeton. “What is going on?” He asked the worry clear in his voice. “The power here...it’s spreading. This can’t be just for the daevas...can it?” He asked his friend not sure what to think.

Stiles pursed his lips, rising to his feet, too. “It isn’t just for the daevas. Not now. I think the daevas might be a distraction. This is about the nemeton.” He looked down at it, staring for a long moment, feeling the tendrils of dark magic trying to curl themselves around both he and Scott. His chest tightened and he took a deep breath, gripping onto Scott’s arm for both their sakes. “And I think it’s about us.”

“Us?” Scott asked frowning before shaking his head. “No, we put that to bed. This isn’t about us. We got rid of everything involving the nemeton. I won’t go through that again,” his chest tightened as he thought about Allison, “Neither of us will.” He said turning and moving away from the nemeton despite the fact that it was trying to pull him back. Scott was stronger than that...he had to be. He had people depending on him.

Scott paused and angled his head to the side frowning as he glanced a few feet in front of them. “Is that...what  _is_  that?”

Stiles chewed his lower lip, rubbing a hand over his face as he watched Scott move away, closer to where Lydia was, denying Stiles’ theory. But he could feel the nemeton, seeking his energy. His  _blood._  Scott’s, too, but it was a slightly different feeling somehow and he couldn’t place how or why. His thoughts were distracted when Scott asked his question. Stiles felt everything grow completely still for one moment and then his eyes widened.

There wasn’t time to do anything except react. There was no way he could move fast enough to get to them both. To get to  _either_  of them. There wasn’t time to cry out a warning.

He felt them creeping in from the shadows and he felt the power surge through him, intense and frightening in its force as he raised one hand, flinging both Lydia and Scott to the ground and into a patch of sunlight a few feet away even as he felt sharp pain raking across his stomach, tearing his shirt as he swung at the invisible entity in front of him with the tire iron, feeling it connect and toss the thing backwards. He felt another rake across his side and he stumbled backwards. “Stay back,” he ordered his friends, taking another swing.

Scott hit the ground beside Lydia with a resounding thud. He shifted growling as he flipped himself onto his feet a brief moment of confusion filling him until he saw Stiles. Shadows were closing in on him and he called out for his friend, “Stop!” He ran out into the suddenly darkened area of the preserve and he immediately felt a slash along his arm, but he powered forward to where Stiles was standing, the overwhelming smell of blood filling his sense.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and stood just in time to see Scott running forward. Pain tore through her and she cried out her hand going to her side, but when she looked down there was nothing there. Fear surged inside of her. It wasn’t her pain. She glanced up and watched Stiles stumble.

Lydia’s chest tightened as emotion built heavily inside of her. She ran forward not bothering to stop and think as she watched Scott reach Stiles. The second they were in the same space dozens of shadows descended on them. Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and screamed. She felt the flood of energy leave her body as she moved closer to them, an invisible barrier pushing out across the three of them.

Scott gripped Stiles the shadows no longer touching him as he grabbed his friend. “Stiles, Stiles look at me, are you okay?”

Stiles swallowed heavily, feeling dizzy, blood drained from his face and giving him a sallow, ghostly appearance. He managed a faint; barely there smile as Scott grabbed him. “Should’ve...saw that one coming.” It hurt to breathe and he grimaced, holding his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. He rolled his head to look and see how close they were to the nemeton. Just a couple of feet. “Did it get -- on the tree?” There was a renewed sense of urgency in his voice.

Scott glanced over Stiles’ shoulder and shook his head, “Close, but no, we need to go,” he said as the shadows scrambled around them trying to reach them. He wrapped Stiles’ arm over his shoulder, “Lydia I need help.” He called out to her as he glanced up his chest tightening. Was she doing this? Better question  _how_  was she doing it.

Lydia was on the other side of Stiles a minute later her face pale as she wrapped an arm around his waist, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Scott glanced at her, “Lydia-”

“Don’t let’s go now.” She said a hint of breathlessness in her voice. She had no idea how she was keeping them away, but it seemed to be the same thing that happened with Derek only on a larger scale and she wasn’t quite sure how long it would last. Between feeling like something was rapidly sucking the life out of her and the ache of Stiles’ pain she wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t last all that long.

Stiles could taste the familiar coppery tang of blood in his mouth and he shut his eyes, swallowing it back and fighting back the urge to throw up. His body was almost completely limp between the two of them as they dragged him out of the woods and toward the jeep and he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be conscious much longer. “No hospital,” he mumbled. “Take me to your mom.”

Scott hesitated, “But,”

“Now Scott,” Lydia snapped. They could debate it in the car.

Scott pursed his lips and moved quickly tugging Stiles along as gently as he could Lydia on his other side. They made their way through the preserve and back towards the jeep leaving Scott’s bike where it was. Scott reached out and yanked open the door before glancing back towards the woods. It didn’t look like they were following them thankfully.

He glanced at Lydia, “Get in the back I’ll hand him to you.”

She was already climbing inside. It took Scott a minute to heft him into the jeep. But he finally got him in and moved around to the driver’s side quickly fumbling around and looking for the keys.

Lydia carefully dug around in Stiles pocket until her shaky hands found them. She held them out to Scott, “Here, hurry.”

Scott took the keys and started the car.

Lydia glanced down at Stiles and cupped his cheeks, nausea filling her. “You’re going to be fine,” he said her voice strained, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

The fiery pain in his stomach and side begged to differ, but he didn’t say so. He managed to smile up at her, eyes glassy. “Had worse,” he mumbled, eyelids feeling heavy. He could feel exhaustion washing over him -- his or hers he wasn’t sure. Maybe both. Combined with blood loss and pain, it wasn’t great. He wanted to make a joke to make her smile -- something about not liking this trip in the backseat nearly as much as the previous one -- but he was too tired for that.

“Love you,” he murmured as his eyes slipped shut and he was plunged into old, familiar darkness.

“No, Stiles,” Lydia sobbed pain radiating in her chest as the car pushed forward faster.

Fear caught in Scott’s chest and then a familiar feeling building around him. “LYDIA, NO...stop hold it in, I can’t get us out of here if you don’t hold it in.” He said his tone panicked. He pushed his foot harder on the pedal. He needed help. He swallowed hard his hands shaky at the erratic sound of Stiles’ heartbeat.

They finally made it onto the main road and he glanced in the rearview mirror at Lydia and swallowed hard. “Lydia, I need you to scream. The pack will find come to us if you scream.” He said his voice shaky as he drove down the road.

“I,” her grip tightened on Stiles, as she tried to suck in a deep breath, “I can’t,” she cried.

“You can, Stiles needs you to, you can do it.” He said as he turned onto a familiar street the jeep speeding down the road.

Lydia bent over him, trying to drawn on the emotions that were heavy in her chest, but she didn’t know how. She forced herself to take all of the rest of the energy she could feel inside of herself, inhaled deeply, and screamed.

_______

 

Isaac paced the living room floor of the Stilinski house, heart beating hard in his chest. He’d been on the lacrosse field practicing alone when he’d heard the scream. It wasn’t a death scream -- he knew that much, even if he wasn’t sure  _how_  he knew that. But it was loud and terrifying and he knew something was terribly wrong. And considering the rest of the pack had gathered around the room, including the twins, and that only three people who were missing from the gathering, and he was getting even more nervous.

It hadn’t been Lydia. She hadn’t screamed for herself. Whatever had happened was big, had drawn all of them to the house instinctively even though she was obviously somewhere else. Like some kind of beacon for the entire pack. He heard footsteps pounding the sidewalk and rushing toward the door and he stopped, turning toward it, eyes widening as he watched with horror as Scott carried Stiles inside.

There was blood everywhere. So much blood. The scent filled his nostrils, making him want to gag even if he choked it back. “What happened?” His gaze darted from Scott to Lydia, heart pounding heavily. All the color was drained from Stiles’ face, and his eyes were shut.

“The daevas,” Derek said grimly, rising to his feet.

Cora rushed forward to help Scott practically shoving poor Isaac out of the way. She shifted moving the redhead out of the way and grabbing Stiles’ other arm. “Oh my god.”

Scott grunted the pain in his side and arm starting to weigh on him. “Isaac go get my Mom, hurry.” He said no room for argument in his tone. Isaac was gone seconds after Scott’s command.

Scott and Cora moved Stiles to the coffee table needing a flat surface and not positive they’d make it upstairs with him. Once they had him on the table he glanced at Aiden and Ethan. “Grab the first aid kit from the bathroom and then towels and rags.” He said his breathing heavy.

They did as he asked and his gaze shifted to Cora. “We need to get his shirt off to see how-” but she was already ripping it in half, tossing the material aside.

Scott felt a strange sensation and when he glanced up his eyes widened. It was like he felt the moment her body gave out. “Derek grab her,” he called out his voice sharp as he caught sight of an extremely pale faced Lydia wavering on her feet about to hit the ground.

Derek moved quickly, catching Lydia before she could hit the floor and easing her down and onto the sofa, laying her down and gently tucking a pillow under her head, smoothing the hair back and out of her face. When she was resting prone, he looked back at Stiles’ still form, gaze darting to Scott worriedly. He could practically feel the alpha’s fear rolling off him in waves.

Derek reached out and laid a hand on Scott’s arm as if to offer some kind of physical strength to him even if he knew it didn’t really work like that.

Isaac returned a moment later with Melissa right behind him, her eyes widening at the sight of Stiles lying flat on the coffee table, blood everywhere and already pooling on the carpet. “He needs a hospital,” she said without hesitation, even as she moved to Stiles’ side, grabbing one of the towels from Isaac and pressing it to the wounds on his abdomen to stem the blood flow.

“Mom,” Scott’s voice was strained, “He made me promise. Just...I need you to.” Something was wrong. His chest felt tight and he felt light headed. Scott shifted back hand pressed against his chest as he tried to suck in a sharp breath. “What’s happening?” He asked confused.

Cora came back into the room placing the supplies near Scott’s mother and Ethan followed behind her with the last of the towels he could find in addition to the ones his brother already brought in.

Cora side stepped her brother and gripped Scott’s shoulder, “You’re having a panic attack,” she said. She’d only seen it once before and that was with Stiles in Colombia. She pulled him away from Stiles giving Scott’s Mom’s room to work and forced him to lean forward a bit. “Take a deep breath,” she told him quietly her voice controlled despite the fact that she was afraid for Stiles.

Scott did as she said, but he still felt the tightness in his chest as his hands shook slightly. Cora’s grip on him tightened. “Listen to my voice and focus. You’re no help to Stiles if you’re freaking out.” She told him, voice hard but controlled.

Scott swallowed heavily and glanced at Cora. She was right. Stiles needed him to be calm. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Melissa’s gaze shifted momentarily from Stiles to Scott, worry flickering over her eyes. “Scott, are you okay?” she asked as she waited for Ethan to open the first aid kit.

Ethan got it open easily and held it out with one hand, reaching out with the other and gripping gently onto Stiles’ arm as he drained some of the pain away, wincing and looking up at his brother with worried eyes.

Derek sat back down on the edge of the sofa beside Lydia, laying a hand on her arm and rubbing it gently. He thought for now it was probably better that she rest than be awake for what was happening anyway.

“Better?” Cora asked, watching Scott intently, keeping her hands on his shoulders and not looking away even though she wanted to look down and see what was happening with Stiles.

Scott nodded and slowly straightened up. He glanced at Cora the question sitting on the top of his tongue but now wasn’t the time. He squeezed her arm gently and stepped away from her walking back over to Stiles.

Scott glanced up at the sight of both Ethan and Aiden with black veins trailing up their arms. His chest tightened and he rested his hand on Stiles’ opposite arm, gritting his teeth at the pain he felt the minute the black veins made their way up his arms. “Someone call Deaton. He dealt with this when Derek was hurt...and I need him to look at Lydia.” He said his gaze never breaking from Stiles.

Something wasn’t quite right with her though he couldn’t tell what it was. “Mom...what’s happening?” He asked quietly as he watched her cleaning the wounds while she had Ethan keeping pressure on the one’s she hadn’t gotten to yet.

“They’re deep,” Melissa said grimly, not sparing a glance up at him as she worked.

“I’ll call,” Isaac spoke up, looking a little paler than usual as he backed out of the room to find his cell phone in the kitchen.

“I need one of you to listen to his heart and count the beats out loud as they happen,” Melissa said, threading a needle with thread. She hesitated, knowing how much he hated needles. How unpleasant this would be if he woke up in the middle, but she didn’t have any lidocaine to use to numb the area first. “I need someone else to hold him down in case he wakes up.” Normally stitches weren’t used for anything involving an animal bite or scratch, but she knew that what they were dealing with was technically not an animal.

Kira stood silently by the window, looking frightened as she watched, not sure what she could do, or if there was anything she could do at all. She couldn’t take pain the way the werewolves could, and she didn’t know anything about sewing. She moved over to Scott’s side wordlessly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Scott glanced to his side and a slight hint of relief filled his face at the sight of Kira. He needed her...he needed someone. He tugged her hand off his shoulder and threaded their fingers together and squeezed her hand gently as his eyes moved back to Stiles. He had to be okay. They hadn’t gone through all of this crap for it to end like this. He wouldn’t let it.

Scott’s gaze drifted to Cora who he saw across from him her mouth moving like she was counting and he realized she was doing what his Mother had asked. He released Stiles hand briefly giving himself a minute to let the pain pass in himself before he took his best friends hand again.

A few seconds later Cora stiffened. “I don’t hear it….I don’t hear his heart beating,” she said the fear in her voice which normally didn’t come out was clear as day.

Immediately everyone’s gaze locked on Stiles’ face. Sure enough, he wasn’t breathing either.

“Guys.” There was alarm in Derek’s voice. “Lydia’s heart stopped too.” He moved over her, immediately beginning CPR.

“What’s happening?” Isaac whispered as he appeared in the room once more, holding the phone in his hand and watching as Melissa attempted to revive Stiles while Derek worked on Lydia.

Scott swallowed hard as he stood, “This can’t be happening. How is this happening?” He asked glancing between his friends.

“It’s their connection,” Aiden spoke up, “It has to be right? She’s connected to Stilinski and he’s...hurt pretty bad,” he didn’t dare say he was dying not sure what Scott would actually do to him if the words left his mouth, “If their connection is open and she’s feeling what he’s feeling...does that mean, well, is she hurt too?” He asked not really sure how the whole thing worked.

Isaac stepped forward, “Can we break it? Can we break the connection?” He asked swallowing hard. He had problems with Stiles before he left, but since he’d gotten back things had been good, they’d become friends. The other man stuck up for him with Derek, talked to him...let him share things he hadn’t even shared with Scott not wanting to burden the alpha more than he already had.

And Lydia...if Lydia died it would be like Isaac failed Allison all over again.

“No one is dying,” Melissa said, staring down intently at the boy who was like her second son, had been like her second son since the boys were five. “You are not dying, Stiles.” Her voice was hard, determined.

Not on her watch.

_______

 

_He stood silently in front of the nemeton, watching as it glowed, the way it always did in his dreams. He couldn’t really feel its power now, but he could see it. He wasn’t sure which was worse, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away as thousands of fireflies emerged. Fear shot through him because he knew this wasn’t about to lead to anything good._   
  
_It couldn’t possibly lead to anything good. Nothing from this tree brought good things. It brought terror and trauma and death. It brought forced sacrifice and disturbed demonic foxes. Oni._   
  
_His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he took a step back, bumping into someone and quickly whirling around, certain he was about to see Oni there._   
  
_He blinked in confusion. “Lydia?” he whispered._   
  
_Lydia turned at the familiar voice and relief filled her face, “Stiles,” she shifted forward and wrapped her arms around him, some of the fear that had been building inside of her abating when she saw him. She pulled back enough to cup his cheek confusion on her face. “What’s going on? I thought...I could have sworn you were hurt.” She said running a hand down his chest._   
  
_Lydia stayed close to him and glanced around, “What’s happening?” She whispered the sight behind him making her tense slightly._   
  
_Stiles leaned into her touch, closing his eyes momentarily, and shaking his head. “I’m not sure.” He was fairly certain he had been hurt. But there was no pain now, no sign of injury as he looked down at himself before wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I don’t know what’s happening.”_   
  
_“I do.” There was a new voice, quiet, familiar and Stiles felt the air leave his lungs as he slowly turned to see Allison Argent standing there._   
  
_Lydia’s heart clenched and she turned seconds after Stiles did, tears filling her eyes as her gaze landed on her best friend. “Allison?” She whispered taking a hesitant step forward, away from Stiles and to Allison, not sure if it was some kind of trick, but praying that it wasn’t._   
  
_“Hi, Lydia,” she said with a soft smile, stepping toward the banshee._   
  
_Stiles hung back, holding his breath. This was so eerily like the dream he’d had before he’d returned to Beacon Hills, except Lydia hadn’t been in it._   
  
_Allison wound her arms around her best friend tightly, closing her eyes._   
  
_Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. “I miss you every day,” she said softly as she tightened her hold on the brunette. “It was you wasn’t it...in my dream. You saved me. I saw you, I know I did.” She stated as her held her close._   
  
_Allison pulled away to look at Lydia, eyes sad as she reached up to cup her cheek in her palm. “I try to watch out for you.”_   
  
_Stiles felt tears sting his eyes and he rubbed absently at his chest._   
  
_Lydia dropped her head her shoulders shaking slightly. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “I’m so sorry my message wasn’t clearer.” She pushed down the lump in her throat as she met Allison’s gaze ignoring her tears. “I should have found a better way, I...we miss you so much.” She repeated not sure what else to say, but wanting her to know how much they loved her and how terrible she felt for not being a better friend._   
  
_“It wasn’t your fault,” Allison said softly. “None of it was your fault. It was my time. We can’t always predict what’s supposed to happen.” She hugged Lydia once more. “We don’t have much time. You both have to go back.”_   
  
_“Go back?” Stiles echoed confusion in his voice._   
  
_She looked over at him, eyes troubled. “Bardo,” she whispered._   
  
_Lydia frowned shifting back, “What? Bardo...but I don’t understand,” something was nagging at the back of her head. Her brows creased an echo of someone’s voice filling her head. “Derek?” she asked confused as she looked at Allison. “How?”_   
  
_Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Stiles and held out a hand for him, wanting him to come over by her and Allison._   
  
_“You were both in the woods, with Scott,” Allison said gently. “Remember?” She looked between them. “You need to use your connection to get back, and you need to do it now.” Her voice was urgent. “You both have to wake up.”_   
  
_Stiles hesitated but stepped forward, taking Lydia’s hand, threading their fingers together. “How?”_   
  
_“You already know how,” she said softly._   
  
_Lydia shook her head, “I don’t…I don’t know how to get back.” She squeezed Stiles hand or maybe she didn’t want to get back because she was afraid. “If you’re here, can’t we bring you with us?” It was a stupid question. Lydia knew it was. If what Allison was saying was true and deep down she knew it was. She knew what had happened. Stiles was hurt, badly. And their bodies were back there waiting for them; Allison’s however, was not._   
  
_“Use your connection,” Allison told them again. “It isn’t time for either of you to be here yet. You have to go back.” She shook her head slightly at Lydia’s question. “Tell my dad I love him. Please? I can’t talk to him the same way I can talk to the two of you.”_   
  
_Lydia’s chest tightened and she nodded, “I will…” she paused, “Should I,” Lydia pursed her lips, “Do you want me to tell Scott anything?” She asked quietly._   
  
_“Tell him it isn’t his fault, either,” Allison said just as quietly._   
  
_Lydia nodded, her bottom lip trembling slightly. “I love you,” Lydia said softly her hand tightening on Stiles._   
  
_Allison smiled, “I love you, too.” She said her gaze shifting to Stiles. “It’s no one’s fault you know.” She told him quietly. “Least of all yours,” she took a step closer and reached out to him. “I don’t regret one second of my life. You should forgive yourself,” she added quietly her expression pained hating what he had been doing to himself._   
  
_Tears prickled at Stiles’ eyes again, but he found he couldn’t speak. Wordlessly he let go of Lydia and wrapped his arms tightly around Allison. His chest was painfully tight and he could feel a strange sensation in his abdomen that he couldn’t place. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice strained. “For everything.”_   
  
_Allison smiled as she hugged him back. “I told you, you needed to come back,” she whispered as she tightened her grip on him. “The threat is closer than you think,” she said quickly her voice quiet, “Take care of Lydia.” Allison gave him one last squeeze and then stepped back. “You have to go now...it’s already been longer than you should have been gone.” She told them._   
  
_Tears streamed down his cheeks as Allison moved away, backing up into the shadows, dissolving into a shower of flickering star light. He reached for Lydia’s hand without looking at her._   
  
_Lydia watched her disappear and she shifted closer to Stiles, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She closed her eyes briefly and then she heard it again.  The faint voice of someone calling her back. “Stiles.” She glanced at him, “You’re coming with me.”  Lydia turned to face him cupping his cheek. “We’re going to be fine.”_

  
_His eyes shone with tears. “I know,” he whispered._   


 

_________

  
“She’s back,” Derek said loudly, dropping his head for a moment as he heard Lydia’s heart beating again, stronger than before even if it was a little faster than normal. “What about Stiles?”   
  
“He’s back too,” Melissa announced, a rush of air escaping her mouth. “Thank God.” There was blood all over her now, too, her clothes and hands stained with it from giving him chest compressions. “I need someone to monitor again. Cora?”   
  
Cora wiped her hand against her face, her skin coming away wet as she nodded. “I’ve got it,” she said hoarsely, Isaac’s hands resting gently on her shoulders squeezing softly, giving her support.   
  
Scott let out a harsh breath and shifted pulling Kira into his arms needing a minute to calm down and catch his breath. He’d never been so terrified in his life.   
  
Deaton had gotten there not long after the commotion. He stood beside Melissa testing the syringe he’d filled with a sedative. He used the alcohol to rub a small spot on Stiles’ arm and then plunged the needle in. He took a moment pulled it out and then put it in a small case. “That should keep him down for the count and when you’re done sewing him up I’ve got herbs to put over the stitched up wounds before he’s bandaged up.” He said quietly taking another syringe out and moving towards Lydia.   
  
“Thank you, Deaton,” Melissa said sincerely, drawing in a shaky breath. “I need to go wash my hands before I finish up.” She rose to her feet, tears blurring her eyes as she headed away, toward the bathroom.   
  
Ethan looked up at Scott with worried eyes and then back down at Stiles, continuing to apply pressure the wounds on his side as he waited for Melissa to return.   
  
Derek shifted away from Lydia just enough to give Deaton room to work on her if he needed to do something, his eyes intense and watchful. “Did this happen because of their connection? Or was it because she used her powers like that again? The forcefield thing?”   
  
Deaton glanced at Derek and pursed his lips. “I believe their connection is what brought him back,” he glanced over at Stiles. “Lydia…” he shook his head as he injected the needle into her arm. “They have opened themselves up to the connection again,” he told him quietly glancing briefly at Scott who had moved back over to Stiles and was helping stop the blood flow.   
  
“Which is good. It’s also probably the only reason she’s alive right now.” Deaton pursed his lips, “She shouldn’t go out there again until she knows how to control her powers.” He glanced up at Derek, knowing Scott wasn’t fit to handle things at the moment with the condition Stiles was in. “Heed my warning please, this time was worse than the last. I don’t know whose heart stopped, his or hers, but whichever it was took the other with them into what I can only assume is a limbo of some sort.” He explained.   
  
“Next time, she might not be so lucky.” Deaton stood and then rolled up his sleeves as he shifted away from Derek.   
  
Derek pursed his lips, troubled by Deaton’s words, but nodding to show that he understood.   
  
“Tell your Mom I can handle the rest, why don’t you go check on her Scott, Stiles is in good hands.” He told him sending the alpha a calm smile as he grabbed some gloves and a needle and thread from his bag.   
  
Derek looked around at the others. “Did everyone hear that? No one goes back out into those woods again until we know how to kill these things. End of story.” His voice was sharp.   
  
Both of the twins nodded silently and Isaac rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, casting a worried glance at Scott, who stood silent at Stiles’ side, holding onto his hand. He hesitated. “Got it,” he confirmed. “I’ll go check on Melissa?” he offered uncertainly.   
  
Scott shifted his gaze to Isaac, “Please,” he said quietly, “I don’t want to leave him just yet.” He said quietly his hands tightening on Stiles’ arm slightly taking more of his pain before glancing over at Isaac and sending him a grateful look.   
  
Isaac nodded quickly and headed away.   
  
“I’m going to need someone to help me shift Stiles onto his side so I can take care of the wounds there,” Deaton said, glancing around at all the werewolves in the room.   
  
Aiden glanced around and then hesitated before moving to the side where Stiles had been clawed. Resting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his right hip, he rolled him carefully, gaze dropping to his back. “Jesus,” he whispered before he could stop himself.   
  
Scott froze at the sight of Stiles’ back. He knew those kinds of wounds. He had those kinds of wounds. His gaze shifted to Cora. “It was Stiles wasn’t it? He helped get me away from the hunters.” He pointed to his friend’s back, “They did that to me...twice. This was Colombia?” he questioned his chest tightening as anger and guilt built in his chest.   
  
How could he have not known? How could he have been so blind? Scott’s gaze shifted back to the welts on Stiles back, scars from excessive whipping. He visibly flinched. Every so often Scott still woke up from nightmares of the time he spent in the hunter camp. He couldn’t believe Stiles had been there too.   
  
His hands tightened on Kira as his gaze shifted to the tattoos on his best friends back. He hadn’t even known that he had any. Scott pursed his lips as Deaton worked on his friend’s injuries. He tilted his head spotting the names within the tree and then to the left he fivefold knot. Scott swallowed heavily noticing how everyone else in the room was silent.   
  
Cora’s expression was pained at Scott’s question and she dropped her gaze to the floor. “He didn’t want you to know,” she admitted. Stiles hadn’t wanted anyone to know and she knew him well enough to realize that if she hadn’t actually been there, he wouldn’t have told her, either. “He knew you’d blame yourself, and it wasn’t your fault either.” She looked over at Scott. She remembered how desperate Stiles had been to save Scott’s life because he knew that the people they were dealing with -- the Spanish hunters led by Araya -- wouldn’t leave him alive when they were done torturing him.   
  
They wouldn’t have left Stiles alive either. But Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. He hadn’t recovered in a couple of days the way that Scott had. It had taken a lot longer. She fell silent, lowering her gaze once more and not looking at anyone.   
  
“But why would they...I mean he’s not even a werewolf.” Kira’s voice was quiet, and she sounded like she was on the verge of crying.   
  
“They saw him as a traitor to the human race,” Cora said bitterly.   
  
Ethan shook his head, “Hunters...so blinded by their own hatred of us that they can’t even see how much worse they are than us,” he said quietly.   
  
Aiden nodded in agreement, pursing his lips. “Stilinski and I will never be...besties, but he didn’t deserve that. No one deserves to be tortured like that.” He said anger in his eyes.   
  
Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course his best friend had been thinking of him. It never ceased to amaze him how completely selfless his best friend was. He rested a hand on his arm and spoke quietly, “No one says anything to my Mom or Lydia.” He paused, “If Stiles wants them to know he’ll tell them.” Though he didn’t imagine his friend could hide it forever. More people than he probably ever wanted knew now.   
  
Deaton glanced at him momentarily before he finished stitching Stiles’ side wound up. It looked like the kid was going to end up with a few more scars before it was all said and done. He put away his equipment carefully and rose to his feet, reaching out and laying a hand on Scott’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It might be good to move him somewhere a little more comfortable,” he advised.   
  
Aiden carefully rolled Stiles back onto his back once more. He let out a breath and glanced at Scott. “You want our help getting him upstairs?”   
  
Scott was silent for a minute before lifting Kira’s hand to his lips a pressing a kiss there before releasing her hand and nodding. “Yeah, that would be good.” He said as he shifted forward and carefully lifted the upper half of Stiles’ body.   
  
“Cora, do you think you and Kira can clean off the table...I don’t want my Mom to have to do that,” he said quietly not even wanting to think what was going to happen when the sheriff finally made his way home.


	19. Chapter 19

His whole body hurt in a way it hadn’t in a long time, but his stomach and his side felt like they were on actual fire. The rest of him just felt cold, like he’d fallen asleep in the dead of winter in Alaska. His body shook, but it was what woke him, slowly, a little at a time, fingers flexing against someone else’s hand and his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t remember going to bed with anyone else.

He didn’t remember going to bed at all, for that matter. He let out a breath, turning his head toward the very faint light filtering through window blinds. It was either getting late, or it was really early. He wasn’t sure which, and his eyelids still felt too heavy to move yet.

The last time he’d woken like this, it had been to one severely upset young Hale wolf. His mind skittered from Colombia to the way he’d woken after being possessed by the Nogitsune for weeks and decided that this didn’t feel quite as bad as either of those, even if it wasn’t pleasant. A soft groan escaped him as he instinctively tried to push himself into a sitting position.

Scott pressed a hand against Stiles’ chest lightly enough not to hurt his friend. “Relax, don’t try to sit up, you’re not going to be able to do that right now,” he warned relief filling every part of his body. It had been sixteen long hours that his friend had been passed out and he had started to think he wasn’t going to wake up.

Scott swallowed hard. “How are you feeling?”

Stiles relaxed instantly at the sound of Scott’s familiar voice, lying back against the pillow beneath him. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, this time managing to open his eyes. He resisted the urge to make a joke about being run over by some kind of truck, because he could already see the worry on Scott’s face and they’ve been through this too many times.

“I’m okay,” he told him, offering a faint smile.

Scott did not return the smile. He knew Stiles was just trying to reassure him. He frowned, “How much pain are you in? Really.” He asked knowing his friend well enough to know he’d downplay things so he didn’t worry. But Scott was already worried and that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

Stiles’ smile faded when it wasn’t returned the way he’d expected it to be and he sighed softly. “It’s not great? It could be a lot worse.” It was honest, at least. It took him a moment to register that he was in his bedroom, tucked in his bed without a shirt on, multiple bandages covering his stomach and side. He looked down at them for a few seconds and then back at Scott. “Seriously, Scott. I’ll be okay.”

Scott nodded resting a hand on Stiles’ arm again. He was silent for a minute. “You scared the shit out of me man...I’m pretty sure you scared us all nearly half to death and that’s saying something.” Even Aiden had seemed worried.

Stiles wanted more than anything to make that sad look on his best friend’s face disappear. But the puppy dog eyes were in full effect and it was all Stiles could do not to shut his own eyes, because regardless of what he’d told Scott on Thanksgiving, he was pretty sure no one on the planet was immune. Not even Stiles. “I’m really sorry,” he said quietly.

Scott blanched, “What could you possibly be sorry for?” He asked confused. “It’s not like you planned this,” he said shaking his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry, I should have gotten to you faster or...I don’t know,” he sighed and glanced down. “You’re going to be okay.” He said quietly.

Scott didn't want to talk about the sixteen hour interlude or the sheer amount of blood that had covered downstairs, Stiles, his Mom...Scott still wasn’t sure how he was sitting there talking to Stiles right now, but he’d take it.

It was Stiles’ turn to be confused. “Sorry for scaring everyone half to death?” His voice was uncertain and then he sighed softly, giving Scott a look. “Dude. It isn’t your fault. You didn’t summon the daevas. You’re not the one out there killing and shredding people to pieces. You didn’t do this, Scott.”

He shifted slightly, turning onto his uninjured side. “And I’m betting that you haven’t even slept since…” He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 6 a.m. “Since you dragged me out of the woods yesterday. Right?”

Scott arched and an eyebrow and shrugged. “I’ve dozed on and off.” He told him quietly. Scott glanced up at his friend. “No one goes back in that woods until we know how to kill the daevas, even you...Got it?” He asked eyebrow arched.

Stiles hesitated, then sighed softly, thinking of what he needed to do in a few days. He’d either have to find another power spot to complete the ritual he needed to do, or hope they’d found a way to kill daevas by then. “Got it.”

Scott nodded. "Good." He said quietly. "I should probably go get Mom and your Dad. They've been worried. You've been out for a while." He admitted even though he knew Stiles probably already knew that.

“How long is awhile?” he asked uncertainly, wondering how bad of a freakout he should be expecting from his dad. Another thought occurred to him suddenly and he jerked up. “Lydia. Where is she? Is she okay?” His eyes were wide.

"Sit back," Scott said his voice stern as he gently shoved Stiles back. "You've been out for about sixteen hours." He said pursing his lips, hesitating as he met his friends gaze. "Lydia is with Derek." Scott replied, "Now can you please try to calm down? You were hurt bad...seriously bad, Stiles. Your heart stopped...for more than a minute. I need you to just relax, for me please." He said quietly, his chest tightening.

Stiles felt his chest tighten too, but not at the news that he’d been clinically dead. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Is she okay, Scott?” His eyes were pleading.

Scott was silent for a minute. "I don't know. She's not awake yet...and I haven't had a chance to talk to Deaton," he admitted guilt filling his chest. "Derek's been with her and she seems stable. It's probably just like last time where she needed some rest." He told his friend hoping that was the truth.

Scott paused, "There is something you should know though...when your heart stopped, so did hers." He winced slightly knowing his friend wasn't going to take that well, but also knowing it would be worse if he found out from someone else.

Stiles stared at Scott for a long moment, then shut his eyes tightly as guilt flooded him. Well, he supposed that answered that question. He swallowed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to process that information. That if something happened to him, it was likely also going to happen to Lydia. “Son of a bitch.”

Scott sighed, "Now before you freak out the problem is...we don't know if it was your heart that stopped or hers. Derek thinks it might have been Lydia's. But Cora thinks it was yours. Deaton thinks your connection with Lydia was keeping you alive," He admitted his chest tight at the thought. Stiles had almost died. Scott swallowed hard. "And that's why Derek thinks it was Lydia. When her heart stopped you automatically..." Moisture filled Scott's eyes. "But we don't really know."

Stiles opened his eyes, hearing his best friend’s voice straining to finish what he was saying. He reached out, gripping onto Scott’s hand. He wasn’t sure it mattered much one way or the other whose heart at stop first. Lydia had died. He needed to talk to Deaton and figure out how to make sure that didn’t happen again, if it was even possible. Right then all he wanted was to hug his best friend. “Come here,” he whispered, reaching his arms out.

Scott went willingly standing up and shifting over to his friend. He carefully wrapped his arms around Stiles, holding him tightly. "I was really terrified," he admitted, "having you come back just to lose you...I'm officially angry. We need to find out who's doing this and soon."

Stiles hugged him as tightly as he could from his prone position and injured body. “I can’t stop thinking that this comes back to us,” he said quietly. “That it’s...about us somehow. Specifically.”

"If that's what you think, I trust your instincts." He said simply. "We'll talk to Deaton. Peter and Malia should be here by nightfall and then we're all together. I think we should all stay together...the whole pack. Strength in numbers and so we know where everyone is." He told Stiles. Scott had been thinking about it all day.

Stiles grimaced as he pulled away to look at Scott, guilt twisting in his stomach. “Uh, yeah about that...are you sure it’s a good idea for me and Peter and Malia and Lydia to all be under one roof together for extended periods of time?” Because for multiple reasons he didn’t think that was a great plan.

Scott frowned, "The only person I'd really be concerned about in that situation is Lydia...I'm pretty sure you can control your urge to maim Peter for a few days for the good of everyone. I'm not sure why you or Lydia would have a problem with Malia being here. Plus Lydia,was the one who called Peter to help us save you back when you were taken over by the Nogitsune." He explained. It had been her idea hoping it would get Stiles back and it had worked.

"I'm sure she can put aside her hatred for Peter for a couple of days. She did it for you before." He responded quietly.

Stiles shifted, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, I can control my urge to maim Peter probably? Uh, he might possibly have the urge to maim me, though.” He paused. “And it could be potentially very awkward with Malia considering…” He held his breath for a moment, grimacing and averting his eyes away from Scott. “We sort of had sex in the basement of Eichen House.”

Scott's mouth dropped open. "You what?" He held up a hand, "No don't repeat it I heard it we've got other wolves here." He told his friend before sitting down beside him on the bed. "You...with Peter's daughter? Who technically I guess we didn't know about then, but still."

Scott scratched the back of his neck and pursed his lips. He knew why they hadn't talked about it, but it still sucked that they had all missed out on so much because of that damn Nogitsune. "Well Lydia's not really the jealous type right? And technically you guys weren't together...and maybe we can not mention it. I mean you haven't seen Malia in over a year...so there's probably nothing there anymore...right?" Scott asked hesitantly. 

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah. I don’t think she is. And no, we weren’t really together at all. And it’s not something that…” He chewed his lower lip. “I was almost out of time. And I was scared and it just…” He exhaled. “I wasn’t thinking clearly and it just all spiraled.” He didn’t look at Scott. “There wasn’t really anything there to begin with, if I’m being honest.” She’d offered, and he’d been convinced he was going to die.

Scott nodded and sent his friend half a smile. "Then it'll be our secret." He said with a shrug. "No reason to say anything or make things awkward. And Derek's loft has enough open space that we can probably all fit. I don't want Peter in our home." He admitted honestly.

Stiles chewed his thumbnail, nodding in agreement about Peter. He didn’t want Peter Hale around his dad or Scott’s mom at all. Ever. The guy tended to help when it was convenient or benefitted him in some way, but he still remembered all too well how he’d been willing to bite Melissa so get to Scott, remembered how he’d attacked Lydia on that field, and brainwashed her into bringing him back to life.

“No, I agree. I don’t want him here either. But what about our parents? I mean what if this all puts them in danger, too?”

Scott’s brows furrowed. “I was thinking that too...but I feel like the more distance we put between us and them until this is over, the better off they’ll be,” he admitted. Whenever someone was threatening him Scott instincts were always to protect the ones he loved first and he felt like his Mom and the sheriff would do better without them there since the daevas seemed to be breaking their pattern by attacking Stiles.

Stiles looked at his best friend for a moment, considering that. His mind drifted back to Jennifer Blake, to how easily all of their parents had been taken. “What if we asked Chris Argent to stay with them, just for some extra precaution?”

Scott grinned, “It’s like you’re reading my mind,” he commented with a head tilt. “I’ve mentioned I’m glad you’re back, right? Because I am.” He pushed himself up, “I’ll give him a call after I clear things with Derek. But I should get Mom and the sheriff,” he said with half a smile, “They were really worried.” His chest tightened especially his Mom and he hadn’t been the greatest son. Thank god Isaac was there to pick up his slack.

“Oh, mind reading. Yeah, that’s an emissary thing, too,” he said casually, his face neutral as he looked at Scott. “But just with the alpha of the pack, so…”

Scott’s face blanched, “Uh…” He stepped back, “That’s a joke right?” His brows furrowed as all kinds of inappropriate thoughts filled his head. Of course that’s how it worked.

“You’re thinking of sex with Kira right now, aren’t you?” It was all he could do not to laugh at the expression on Scott’s face.

Scott’s cheeks flushed, “I’m not! You almost died...Lydia’s being Lydia and I’m worried about the pack...And..it’s not my fault she’s so attractive when she’s fighting things. I like strong women...I’m leaving.” He turned on his heel and called over his shoulder, “You’re mean.”

Stiles laughed, pressing a hand to his stomach as pain shot through him, laying his head back on the pillow. “Yeah, but I had you there for a minute, didn’t I?” he called back.

Scott had just stepped out of the room and he shook his head, “Dude, you’re terrible. You’re lucky you’re half dead,” he said even though it wasn’t a joke. But for the moment he was just going to enjoy his best friend teasing him. “I’ll be back. Don’t try to go anywhere.” He said pointedly.

“What if I have to pee, dude?” he asked, arching his eyebrows. “That’s quickly becoming an issue. I mean it’s been sixteen hours -- over that, really.”

Scott didn’t answer him, but Cora popped her head into the room with a smirk, “I’d be happy to grab you a bottle...Coke or Gatorade?” She asked amused.

Stiles grinned at her, glad to see her. “To be clear, is this for me to drink or a container for me to pee into?”

“Well I can get you a full one so you can drink it and then use it.” Cora’s smirk widened, “You know how I love to kill two birds with one stone.”

“That’s because you’re a quick thinker.” He smirked back at her. “I’ll go with Coke.”

Cora arched an eyebrow, “Interesting choice,” she teased. “I’ll be back. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you not to move...because if you’re anything like me it’ll only make you want to do it even more.” She said shooting a glance at the guest bedroom where Derek was, hoping her brother heard that little piece of information.

Stiles shook his head in amusement, watching as she headed away and shifting slightly in the bed, grimacing. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes and lifting a hand to his face, rubbing it warily.

Michael squeezed Melissa’s hand gently before they stepped into Stiles bedroom. His chest was tight as he moved with his fiancé to the side of the bed. He’d been terrified when he came home and found out what happened. But the sad part was, by now, Michael was used to this. Well maybe used to was the wrong phrasing. He was no longer surprised by the death and danger that surrounded their kids.

It didn’t mean that it was any less nerve wracking when it happened though. The wait was the worst part. So, seeing his son sitting there eyes open, with a tiny bit of color back in his cheeks made his chest loosen immensely. He released Melissa’s hand so she could move around to the other side of the bed like she wanted to. “What have I told you about trying to give your old man a heart attack?” He asked his tone mildly annoyed.

Melissa shook her head and sat beside Stiles cupping his cheek. “It’s about time you woke up.” She told him before he could even answer his father.

Stiles leaned into the comforting touch of Melissa’s hand against his cheek, offering her a tiny smile. “Well, I just wanted to play Sleeping Beauty for a little while,” he joked. “Thought maybe my princess charming would wake me up with a kiss or something.” He shrugged a shoulder, looking up at his dad.

“Sorry,” he said sincerely, guilt flickering in his eyes.

Melissa chuckled softly at his joke. If Stiles was making jokes then he was definitely on the mend, which made her heart a lot lighter especially after what she’d had to deal with earlier. The sight of Stiles’ blood all over her hands wasn’t something she’d ever forget. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Scott told us that you saved him and Lydia. You are a hero.” She said lightly.

Michael reached out and squeezed his son’s arm. “She’s right you know, I’ve been trying to tell you that for years, but maybe you’ll listen to her instead,” he said with half a smile. “We’re just glad you’re okay...and we’re worried, but we know that this is how things are with you and Scott...Isaac. But we’re never going to stop worrying.” He paused, “About any of you.”

“Yeah, well, as many times as Scott’s saved my butt over the years, I kinda owe him. Lydia, too.” He was really uncomfortable with the term “hero” in regards to himself. Always had been. It had just been his gut instinct in the situation. “But you know, I did grow up watching my dad save lives and stuff, so.” He arched his eyebrows at the sheriff, giving him a grin. He was silent for a few moments, looking between the two of them. “And actually, you too,” he added with a smile at Melissa. “Kinda runs in the whole family?”

Melissa shook her head. “I am surrounded by a lot of very protective and heroic men.” She told him with a grin. “It’s a good life I have with all my boys.” She said giving him a gentle squeeze.

Michael watched them and warmth filled his chest. Melissa had always been there for Stiles like he was her own and that meant the world to him. He couldn’t wait to make her his wife, officially because he was pretty sure they’d been unofficially married for years.

Stiles reached up and squeezed Melissa’s arm gently. “Just returning the favor. You know from all the times I showed up at your doorstep with bike-related and skateboarding related injuries.” And any other injuries he would get while he was out playing with Scott when they were younger. Both of them had been pretty accident-prone as kids.

Melissa chuckled, “There were definitely quite a few of those. You kids...after while I stopped being surprised when you boys came home with new and creative injuries.” She shook her head affectionately. “And look, you and Scott are still coming home with injuries.” Melissa pursed her lips, “But that’s why you have us. We’ll always be here.”

Stiles’ chest tightened at that. He thought of the numerous times that almost hadn’t been true. The times that she or his dad had almost been killed because of all the supernatural mess that they were always involved in. But maybe it wasn’t really anyone’s fault. Maybe it was just fate. Maybe it was just nature trying to keep its own balance. “I know,” he said quietly, looking up and meeting her eyes.

Melissa swallowed hard and she shifted wrapping an arm around Stiles. “I made some food, because god forbid I don’t feed the rabid wolves downstairs,” she teased good naturedly, “Are you hungry? You should eat it will help get your strength back up.”

Michael nodded before Stiles could answer. “She’s right. I’ll go downstairs and grab you a plate.” He said leaving no room for argument.

Melissa smiled, “And if it’s okay, I thought I’d lay here a bit with you. Scott’s taking a quick shower,” She added.

Before Stiles could even respond, his dad was out of the room. He wasn’t going to argue about food. He was hungry and Melissa McCall was an awesome cook. He shifted slightly on the bed to make room for her. “Yeah, it’s okay,” he told her with a small faint smile.

Melissa smiled, amused. “Good, because it wasn’t going to be an option,” she joked lightly as she rested next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Stiles and Scott were no longer eight years old, but that didn’t mean they didn’t need the same kind of affection that they’d gotten when they were younger. Sometimes it meant they needed it even more.

“That does not surprise me,” he admitted with a slight chuckle, resting his head against her shoulder the way he had so many times after his mom had died and he’d been spending the night at the McCall’s and woken from a nightmare. He was quiet for a long moment. “Thank you, by the way.” His voice was soft.

A hint of confusion crossed Melissa’s face, “For what?” She asked softly running a hand over his hair.

His eyes drifted shut. “For everything you’ve done over the years. For me. For my dad.” He chewed his lower lip. “And for taking care of him while I was gone for the last year.”

Melissa swallowed heavily. "You two are my family. You never have to thank me for taking care of either of you." She said softly as she pressed a kiss to the side of his head and held him closer, moisture in her eyes.

Stiles leaned into her, feeling the tug of sleep pulling at him again. He knew that was normal after being severely injured, so he wasn’t too worried about it. Except he was also hungry. “He’s been okay?” he asked quietly.

Melissa nodded, "Aside from missing you, he's been very good." She told him softly still stroking his hair gently.

“Good,” he murmured, yawning again.

Melissa glanced down at him for a minute. "Sleep Sweetie," she said softly, "the food will be here when you wake up."

“Okay,” he agreed tiredly, letting his mind go blank as he drifted to sleep within a few seconds.

______

 

Derek sat in the guest bedroom, the small desk chair pulled up to the side of the bed. His arms resting on his legs hands clenched in front of him, his body leaning forward as he listened to Lydia’s steady heartbeat. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t sleeping. How could he? It sounded odd, but over the past nine months he’d gotten rather attached to Lydia.

Not in a ‘you’re the love of my life’ sort of way, or even in an ‘I’m obsessed with the great sex’ sort of way either. When he thought about Lydia, it was something else entirely. She was an extended member of his family, not like Cora obviously, that would be weird. And not like the pack either. It was hard for him to explain.

It had been Lydia who started things between them. He’d taken her to train with Chris and it had been a particularly bad session. Something happened to set her off, he couldn’t quite remember what. But she’d destroyed one of Chris’ workout bags and then cried hysterically for close to forty minutes.

Derek didn’t do well with emotions. So he’d offered to drive her home and when he parked he’d seen how dark and empty her large house was. He remembered being surprised that she went home to the same kind of darkness he did. It was that night he realized how alone she was, how lonely and sad.

So when she’d kissed him, it wasn’t expected and yet he understood it and he hadn’t pulled away. And while things had changed that night, it wasn’t in a way that most people around them thought. Their feelings for each other were never romantic. Lydia had loved Stiles probably since before the Nogitsune had taken him over and she still very much loved him.

Derek respected that love and offered her friendship, companionship so that neither of them were alone, because honestly he was so tired of having no one in his life. It had been worse before Cora came back. After Jennifer he’d started questioning his ability to care for people, to love them. Sure things had gotten better with Scott and the pack at the time, but they all had their connections, their friendships. People they would die for, people who knew them inside and out. Derek had always envied the friendship Scott and Stiles had.

That kind of loyalty, love, and friendship wasn’t something that was easy to come by. Derek hadn’t even realized he developed that kind of connection until Lydia had risked her life for his. Not knowing about her own abilities she’d all but laid down her life for his and that’s the moment he realized he didn’t have to be envious of Scott and Stiles anymore because he’d developed his own connection, someone he could call family outside of the conventional term for the word.

So the fact that all he could do was sit there and stare while all of this crap happened made him incredibly frustrated. Derek didn’t like being helpless. He didn’t like not knowing how to help the people he cared about. He let out a long sigh and dropped his head forward rolling his neck as he continue to listen making sure that despite the fact that she wasn’t awake she was okay.

Scott watched Derek from the doorway for a long few moments after he got out of the shower. He was pretty sure the guy hadn’t moved from Lydia’s side more than a couple times in the last sixteen hours. He could relate, considering he’d barely left Stiles’ side. He still wanted to go back and sit with his best friend even now. He couldn’t get the image of Stiles’ limp body, bleeding and broken on the coffee table downstairs, out of his mind.

His heart had stopped. Clinically, Stiles and Lydia had both been dead for several moments. It had been terrifying. Every bit as terrifying as that night outside of Eichen House with the Oni and Allison. He sighed softly. “Her heart sounds strong and steady,” he said quietly as he stepped into the room.

Derek opened his eyes and glanced over at Scott angling his head to the side. “It does.” He stated before glancing back towards the bed. “How’s Stiles doing?” He assumed that if Scott was up and about it meant Stiles had hopefully woken up.

“He’s awake. Or he was a few minutes ago.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s in a lot of pain still, which is normal, considering.” His gaze drifted to Lydia. “What about her?”

Derek pursed his lips, “I wish I knew,” he said quietly. “She’s not feeling any physical pain, if she was I’d be able to take it, but I can sense her struggling with her emotions...I think. I don’t know,” he said with a sigh. “I can feel anxiety coming from her. But I don’t know why, physically she seems calm.”

“Maybe she’s sensing that Stiles is in pain,” he suggested, troubled. He watched Derek for a moment, then shifted closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Lydia’s hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of it.

A thoughtful look crossed Derek’s face, “You’re probably right. It seems like their connection is repaired.” He commented, “So it makes sense that she’d be feeling what he is.” Derek pursed his lips, “I’m just not sure why she isn’t awake yet.” He said quietly as he rested a hand on her arm. Derek swallowed hard and then cleared his throat glancing over at Scott. “What’s going on?” He asked.

Scott was silent for a moment. “Stiles thinks that the daevas are a distraction. That something else is going on.” He hesitated, looking down. “And he thinks it has something to do with the sacrifices we did in place of our parents.” He looked up at Derek after a moment. “It broke pattern with Stiles. None of his family’s ever had anyone as a victim of arson.” Scott’s voice was quiet.

Derek looked up at Scott’s words. “It seems like Stiles might be right...Then what’s the connection?” he asked with a frown. “Just random bodies? Or maybe there’s something we’re missing.” He said quietly.

“My guess is the latter. I have no idea what it could be.” Then again solving this kind of thing had never been his strong suit. It had always been Stiles’. Scott couldn’t believe he hadn’t considered that his friend was going to end up being an emissary with all of the things he figured out and all the random knowledge about stuff that he tended to know. “But that makes three people in this pack that whoever’s doing this has gone after. And you’re the only one with...that fits the pattern of the others.”

Derek nodded. “So we have to assume that they’ll be coming after the rest of the pack.” He said quietly. “Do we have a plan?”

Scott drew in a breath. “I think we all need to stick together.” He gave Derek an apologetic look. “How would you feel about the whole pack using your loft until we get this figured out and put an end to it?”

Derek arched an eyebrow and the corner of his lip turned up. “I think...we’re going to have some interesting sleeping arrangements.” He commented wryly.

Scott grimaced at that. “Sleeping bags will have to do for most, I think.”

Derek nodded, “I think I’ve got an air mattress or two from when I lived out at my old family house,” he said quietly. “I can bring them up from storage. Stiles can share with Cora, he’s going to need a bed.” He commented knowing that healing from the daevas was going to take some time. “And...I think maybe the couch pulls out?” He said though it came out as more of a question. “The lady at the store talked a lot...I just wanted to leave.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “Stiles can share with Cora?” he echoed, more than a little surprised at Derek’s suggestion. He’d done a pretty big 180 as far as trusting Stiles went, in a pretty short amount of time. Especially considering.

Derek glanced up and Scott. “He can barely move. I doubt he’ll be making a move on my sister. Plus I don’t think Lydia would appreciate it if he did. So, I’d say it’s safe for them to share a bed.” He commented slightly amused by the look on Scott’s face, “Plus with Peter in town and Stiles out of commission I want Lydia with me.” He shrugged.

Scott was silent for a moment, not entirely sure what to make of any of what Derek had just said. “Right. Okay.” He looked down at Lydia, rubbing his hand over her arm soothingly in an attempt to quell her unconscious anxiety.

Derek was quiet for a minute. “Did you think I didn’t know?” He asked with an arched eyebrow. “About Stiles and Lydia?”

“To be honest, Derek, I haven’t really known what’s going on with all of that in a long time.” He glanced at his friend. “I try not to pry into personal stuff too much.”

Derek nodded. “It’s better that way.” He said before pursing his lips. “I suppose if Cora doesn’t mind Lydia and Stiles can take her room...we’ll figure things out later I guess.” He said with a shrug. “Peter and Malia should be here tonight at some point. Probably between seven and eight so we should try to get everyone back to the loft before then so people can carve out their own space.” He added.

Scott laid a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “And this is all really okay with you? All of us invading your place? I know you like your space, man.” He also knew Derek would do whatever had to be done to protect the pack. Even the twins.

Derek nodded. “It’s fine. I can give up my space for a while if it means keeping everyone safe. Besides I still have my room. I can have my daily brooding session in there.” He dead panned as he glanced over at Scott, a hint of humor in his gaze.

Scott grinned, patting his shoulder fondly. “We’ll let you have that,” he assured him.

“I should hope so. I get grouchy without it.” He added glancing back at Lydia with a small hint of a smile on his face. “Cora can let you guys in if you want to start bringing stuff over. I don’t have much by way of entertainment, though there is stuff.” He said lightly. “How are we getting Stiles there? He’s not good enough to stand yet is he?” Derek didn’t think he was, but he wasn’t sure, maybe the healing process was going better than he’d thought.

“Probably not. He tried to sit up and I could tell by the look on his face that he was in a lot of pain just from that.” He pursed his lips. “I’ll carry him.” He shrugged. Stiles was going to love that plan, he was sure.

Derek smirked, “Can I watch?” He asked before shaking his head, “That was a joke I take it back.” He pressed his lips together. It wasn’t that he wanted to see Stiles hurt, he didn’t. But the thought of Scott carrying around Stiles, well he couldn’t seem to make that image not be amusing.

Scott rolled his eyes. “I think you’re going to be busy carrying Lydia.”

Derek sent him a sideways glance, “I could probably do both, but I’m an adult. So I will not stare and chuckle as you carry your best friend around. Though Isaac probably will.” He added. “Just let Cora know I said it’s fine,” he said again. “And she’ll let you into the apartment. We should all try to get there before dark.”

“Yeah, I agree, which shouldn’t be a problem considering it’s not even 7 A.M. yet.” He yawned, rubbing a hand over his face. “All right. Thanks, man.”

Derek nodded as he glanced back at him. “Get some rest Scott. You’re no use to anyone least of all Stiles if you can barely stand.” He told the younger wolf quietly.

The problem was, after everything that had happened the day before, and with everything that he’d found out unintentionally about his best friend, he wasn’t sure that sleep was going to come easily. Not anytime soon anyway. “Yeah.” Scott nodded. “I’m gonna try at least.”

“Good. Just let me know if you need anything,” he responded while resting a hand over Lydia’s.

“I will. You too.” Scott headed out the door and toward his best friend’s bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles could tell something was on his best friend’s mind. Something that he wasn’t saying. Something he was holding back. He knew because he’d known Scott since they were five and Scott’s poker face was seriously lacking. He wasn’t sure, to this day, how his friend had managed to keep the fact that he was a werewolf a secret as long as he had, from his mom and Allison.

But maybe it was just because he knew Scott as well as he did, that Stiles knew when something was up. The same way Scott tended to know when something was up with Stiles. They’d always functioned on the same wavelength for as long as he could remember, had always been in sync, even if they disagreed about things. They just understood each other on a level that most people couldn’t and didn’t.

Maybe it had been growing up with dads who both struggled with alcohol problems even though Stiles’ dad had never been the least bit abusive emotionally or any other way. Maybe it was dealing with the loss of a parent -- even if the losses were different. Maybe they were just destined to meet and become the best of friends the world had ever seen (in his mind anyway).

Whatever it was, had bonded them completely, and despite all the terrible things that Stiles had done, and despite the fact that Scott had tried to kill him a few times when he was first turned into a werewolf, nothing had been able to break that bond. He wasn’t sure anything actually ever could.

So when he turned onto his side to face his best friend, who was staring up at the ceiling, he arched his eyebrows after a long moment. “Okay. Something’s on your mind, Scottie. Spill.”

Scott glanced over at Stiles and pursed his lips, “I was just,” he paused, “I was thinking we should probably leave for Derek’s soon.” He said quietly and then winced, “And,” he hesitated, “That maybe it’s time we talked about Colombia.” He told his friend quietly. Scott knew Stiles wasn’t going to want to talk about it. He hadn’t wanted to either. But he needed to know what happened.

All the air left Stiles’ lungs because of all the things he’d been thinking might be on Scott’s mind? That wasn’t one of them. He was silent for a long moment, staring at his best friend and trying to figure out how he knew. And then realization dawned on him. He’d seen the marks on his back. Of course he had. They’d had to remove his shirt so Melissa and Deaton could work on him.

Stiles shut his eyes and sighed softly, rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Right,” he murmured.

“You know, I’m actually disappointed in myself,” Scott admitted as he rested his hands on his stomach, tapping his fingers lightly against his skin. “I should have figured it out sooner.” Scott shook his head. “What happened Stiles? And I want the whole story, not just bits and pieces.” He demanded quietly, though there was no real bite to his words.

“How could you possibly have figured it out sooner?” Stiles asked, sounding dubious as he turned his head to look at Scott.

Scott sighed, “The phone call...Cora...Thanksgiving and your unwillingness to talk about Colombia. Plus there was nothing in the journal about it and it fell during the same time period.” He explained with half a shrug. “All things I probably should have put together. Now,” he turned his head so he could see Stiles, “Stop stalling.”

Right. All of that. Apparently he’d lost a few brain cells in addition to blood the day before in the daeva attack. He looked back up at the ceiling. “You’re not gonna like it,” he said quietly. He was going to hate it, actually. A lot.

“So uh, after I left, I sort of asked Danny to do me a few favors. And one of those was...to put a bug in your phone.” He hesitated. “And your bike. And uh -- in your watch.” Because it was pretty much guaranteed that he’d have one of the three with him at any point in time.

Scott sighed and shook his head, “Dude...if you weren’t my best friend I’d think you were a little creepy.” He side eyed his best friend, “Well get to the Colombia part, I don’t need the workup. I need to know what happened. I need to know,” he paused, “I need to know what happened to you.” He stressed.

Stiles’ expression was pained. “So you can blame yourself for something that was in no way your fault? Because it was in no way your fault.”

Scott frowned, “So I know what my best friend has been through.” He told him his brows furrowing. “And let’s be realistic even if you don’t want to admit it we know it’s partially my fault. You wouldn’t have been anywhere near there if it wasn’t for me.” Scott swallowed hard.

“You went there to save me...even when you’d left, even when you weren’t here. You were looking out for me.” Scott ran a hand over his face. “I need to hear what happened. How they caught you, why...how long.” His voice cut off and he purse his lips trying to get his emotions under control.

“No, we don’t know that,” Stiles said, frowning as he looked back at Scott. “You didn’t ask to be kidnapped by Spanish hunters, Scott. None of that was your fault. And I’ll tell you what you want to know but you have to promise you’re not going to blame yourself over it. You didn’t even know I was there, man. I didn’t want you to know I was there.” And that was the truth, one hundred percent.

Stiles drew in a breath, rubbing a hand over his face, body tensing just a little involuntarily as his gaze drifted to the ceiling once more, eyes growing distant as he began to recount what had happened.

_He ran through the woods, gun in his hand. He wasn’t great with it yet. He’d barely started training with it, but it was all he had. A baseball bat wasn’t going to suffice against these people. And all he cared about was getting Scott out of there. All he cared about was saving his best friend’s life, and hopefully not getting Cora killed in the process._

_But this? This he could do. He could be the distraction. The bait. Let them come after him instead. He could hear gunfire close by and he gritted his teeth, running faster, in the opposite direction of the compound where Scott was being held. “Come on you fuckers,” he whispered, lungs burning with the effort. It was counter-intuitive to be running away from the compound, but he had to give Cora time to get inside and get Scott out.   Which meant he had to stay alive at least that long. He’d been dodging death for awhile now, and he just needed to keep doing it long enough for them to escape._

_He heard twigs snapping somewhere behind him and he zig-zagged, changing directions and heading East, leading them farther away, tightening his hold around the gun’s handle and taking the safety off as he moved. He felt the rush of wind from a bullet that whizzed by his head and he grimaced, glad that he’d been on the front line of the lacrosse team for a few months because otherwise his body wouldn’t be able to handle this kind of movement.   Truthfully his body still wasn’t prepared for this kind of physical activity. He’d only just started to get enough energy back to do any kind of exercise, only just started to be able to keep food down again. But adrenaline was an amazing thing and he had that in spades._

_“He went that way!” he heard someone shout. He couldn’t tell what direction it had come from. After several more yards he skidded to a stop, ducking behind a thick tree and wrapping his arm around his stomach as he panted for breath. He heard a twig snap somewhere behind him again, closer now and he tensed, swallowing heavily as he raised his gun.   He wasn’t sure how far he’d managed to get away from the compound, but he hoped it was far enough. They were closing in._

_Fortunately he hadn’t used any of his bullets yet. He really didn’t want to. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart thundering against his chest.   He heard quiet footsteps getting closer and without warning he stepped out from behind the tree, taking aim and shooting the man in the head even as the man raised his own weapon at Stiles. No doubt it was full of wolfsbane laced bullets. No doubt they thought he was a werewolf, one of Scott’s pack come to rescue him.   The pack hadn’t arrived. Not yet. He willed them to stay away just a little longer until Scott was out of danger because he didn’t want any of them to get hurt._

_Stiles watched as the man fell dead to the ground, an expression of surprise on his face. A wave of nausea washed over him and he stared down at the body, horrified.   Then he reminded himself that these people were going to kill his best friend. The guilt subsided almost instantly and he was on the move again, drawing more gunfire and hearing more footsteps._

_“Please get him out of there, Cora,” he whispered inaudibly. Please. Fear shot through him as he found himself faced with another man, just feet ahead. He quickly raised his weapon. “Drop it,” he ordered, voice forceful. “I’ll kill you.”_

_The hunter clenched his jaw and dropped the crossbow to the ground, his gaze never leaving the kid in front of him. He shifted on his feet weighing his options. He heard the commotion around him and decided to chance it. He moved his hand and started reaching behind him to grab the gun that was tucked into the back of his pants._

_Stiles pulled the trigger, hitting the man square in the chest. His hand was shaking, and he knew he was in trouble. There were too many and they were too close. He only had four bullets in the chamber. There were definitely more than four on his trail. Still, he couldn’t just wait around either. He turned and fled once more, only to see two men standing in front of him with guns._

_He heard another one being cocked behind him, and then felt the barrel of the weapon pressed against the back of his skull.   “Interesting,” one of the men in front of him said with a smirk. “Never seen a werewolf use a gun before.”_

Scott was still beside Stiles, eyes closed. How many people had his best friend killed to make sure he was rescued? How much of the blood that was spilled was his fault? Scott knew Stiles would say none, but that wasn’t the truth. Whether or not he’d asked to be kidnapped, he still was and Stiles, being the loyal best friend he was despite where they were with everything, had come to his rescue.

Scott was the reason Stiles went to Colombia, the reason he’d had to kill a bunch of people and the reason he’d been captured. He swallowed hard. “How many?” He asked quietly.

“How many did I end up killing?” Stiles’ voice was devoid of emotion. “Just the two. Kinda got outnumbered and outgunned after that.” He wanted to look at his best friend, but at the same time, he was afraid to. He already knew that Scott was blaming himself for the two hunters whom he’d killed, but of all the deaths he’d caused, those were the ones he felt no remorse over. The ones he didn’t have nightmares about.

Maybe that made him a bad person. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about killing a couple of guys who were torturing his best friend. Who would have killed him. And Cora. And the rest of the pack.

Scott nodded. Stiles had done what he needed to do to survive and Scott couldn’t really fault him there. He just wished that people didn’t have to die even though he knew sometimes they did. “What happened after they took you? I mean didn’t they realize you weren’t one of us?” he asked confused.

Stiles pursed his lips. “Oh, they knew pretty much right away, yeah,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

_He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten from the woods to the compound, but if the throbbing pain was any indication, he’d been knocked out and likely had a concussion. Awesome. His wrists also hurt and he winced as he tilted his head back to look up, realizing he was strung up in chains by his wrists, feet barely scraping the ground. He was also stripped down to his boxers. Well that’s not good, he thought, glancing around._

_There was blood on the floor a few feet away, but there was no one else in sight.   This was the room where Scott had been. The blood on the floor...there wasn’t a lot, but there was enough that it alarmed him. Had Cora gotten him out in time? Were they both alive? Had he made things even worse and gotten both of them killed?_

_Araya stood in the shadows watching him. She’d been watching him. When his eyes opened she held her place for a moment to see what he’d try to do and when he didn’t attempt to escape right away she stepped forward, fingering the wolfsbane in her pocket. She watched him closely as she came into view.   Araya smiled as she walked closer to him pausing just a few feet in front of him chained up body. “You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble here...killed two of my men.” She commented._

_Stiles would have shrugged but it was hard to shrug when you were strung up the way they had him strung up. “Yeah, well. How many people have you killed, Araya?” he asked casually. “You know, innocent people who’ve never hurt anyone?”_

_Araya arched an eyebrow stepping closer to him, “You seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage, you know me, but I do not know you.” She said as he pulled the wolfsbane from her pocket and pressed it to the boy’s chest dragging it down his skin, but nothing happened. Curious. She’d suspected as much, but still seeing it with her own eyes was even more disturbing. “You’re not a wolf.”_

_“Let’s just say that in certain circles your name tends to crop up a lot and I don’t mean that in a good, ‘hey I’m famous and awesome,’ kind of way.” He smirked at her and he knew deep down that he should just shut up and not taunt her. But he had a feeling he was in trouble regardless of whether he was a smart ass or not so it probably didn’t matter much. “Stellar observation skills. I can see why people are so unnerved by you.”_

_Araya’s eyes hardened, “Don’t test me boy, I don’t think you’ll like the results.” She said her voice controlled. “Why are you here? Did you have anything to do with breaking out the alpha? Something tells me you did.” She told him as she moved circling his body as she spoke._

_He was fairly certain he wasn’t going to like the results anyway. But he felt relief wash over him at the information that Scott had gotten out. “I was just taking a nice trip through the woods. You know, vacation. Complete and utter coincidence. Promise.”_

_Araya studied him a moment, “The mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble,” she paused in front of him. “If you’d like I can cut out your tongue so you no longer have that problem,” she responded producing a knife in her other hand, a trick that she’d learned long ago. “I want information and you’re going to give it to me.”_

_“Oh, it already has. Quite a bit actually. I had this teacher named Mr. Harris for chemistry. Man that guy hated me. I had detention like every other day.” He smirked again, watching her just as intently as she was watching him. “And sure, you could cut out my tongue, but that’d be pretty counterproductive, don’t you think? Can’t give you information if I can’t talk now can I?” He arched his eyebrows._

_Araya pressed her lips together, “I think you talk too much. Maybe a few hours with my boys will help get you to focus.” She said dropping the wolfsbane back into her pocket, slow smile spreading across her face. “As a matter of fact I think that’s exactly what you need.” Araya glanced over her shoulder towards the shadows and motioned for someone to come forward with her fingers.   She turned back to the boy, “You don’t want to answer my questions, fine let’s see how you feel about spending a bit of time with him.” She pointed._

_Stiles’ gaze shifted from Araya to the very large man approaching him with a smirk, a glint of excitement in his eyes. “Okay, but for the record, I definitely don’t swing that way,” he informed her even as he felt his stomach tighten into a knot of dread._

_His head snapped backward with the force of the blow to his jaw. Yeah. He was in trouble. A lot of it._

Scott winced. He had a feeling he knew exactly which guy Stiles was talking about and it certainly wasn’t pleasant. He had been tortured for close to two days and he’d been in pretty bad shape, but Stiles was human and the things they’d done to him...it would have taken a lot longer for Stiles to heal.

Scott reached out and rested a hand on Stiles’ arm, “How long did they keep you there?” He asked his chest tight, though his voice was controlled, or as controlled as it could be at the thought of his best friend being tortured by hunters.

Stiles was silent for a moment. “Three days, give or take a couple hours, according to what Cora and Braeden and I put together.” He glanced at Scott. This was the exact reason he hadn’t wanted to tell Scott anything about Colombia, because he could see the guilt on his best friend’s face and he hated it. Stiles would have done the same thing all over again if he had to. All that he’d cared about was Scott and getting him out safely. “But it doesn’t matter, okay? I lived. I’m fine. And you’re alive. That’s what matters, Scott.”

Scott nodded, “I know,” he said quietly. Logically he knew that. He knew that it was stupid to be upset about something that happened in the past and was already done and over with, but he couldn’t help it. He should have been with Stiles. They should have been figuring things out together and instead they had been miles apart for so long.

“A lot has happened in a year,” Scott said quietly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He told his friend.

“That’s not your fault either,” Stiles pointed out. “I’m the one who took off. Not you.” He turned his head to look at Scott again. “But for the record...all that stuff. Colombia. I’d do it all over again if it meant you getting out alive.” There wasn’t anything that Stiles wouldn’t do to protect Scott when it came down to it.

Scott glanced at Stiles, “It’s because you’re an idiot dude,” his words were soft trying to break the seriousness of the mood even though he knew it wasn’t that simple, “but I hope you know I’d do the same thing for you. You’re my best friend Stiles and I’d never let anyone hurt you if I could help it.”

Stiles cracked the faintest of smiles at Scott’s words even when Scott didn’t smile. “Dude, of course I know that. You’ve saved my ass a lot already, remember?” He gave him a meaningful look. Surely Scott remembered just how many times he’d bailed Stiles out of trouble. And half of them were long before the word werewolf was anything other than a myth or horror movie.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, I guess. Same with you,” he added. Even more so after he’d turned. Stiles was always bailing him out. Scott was silent for a minute as he shifted on the bed. “I know you’ve already said it, but promise me you’re staying for good. We’re stronger together.” He stated to his friend.

Stiles met his eyes, reaching out and laying a hand on Scott’s arm. “I promise you I’m not going anywhere, Scott. Not again.” There was a lump in his throat. “I swear.”

“Good.” Scott took a deep breath and squeezed his friends arm, “We are going somewhere. We should probably get up and head to Derek’s,” he said though he made no move to get up. Scott needed time to process everything and he didn’t particularly want to do that in an apartment full of werewolves.

Stiles’ eyes were sad and he chewed his lower lip as he watched Scott make no move to get up. It was time for a subject change. “So what do you think of my tattoos, man? Do they pass the Scott McCall approval test?” he joked.

Scott couldn’t help the laugh that left his throat. “Definitely bold choices.” He said with a grin. “How’d you even manage to get them?” He asked with an arched eyebrow as he stretched his hands behind his head and glanced at his friend. “You who is afraid of needles.”

“Yeah, well.” He shrugged. “I may have been really incredibly drunk for the second and third ones.”

Scott’s brows lifted, “Not the first and...I don’t remember seeing a third.” He added tilted his head to the side with a slight grin. “What did Lydia think of your tattoos?” He asked amused.

“Well, she only saw the shoulder part of the tree.” Which he realized sounded strange and he shrugged. “We didn’t get completely naked so.” He shifted slightly, tugging his sweatpants down just enough to reveal the wolf paw print on his right hip, with the howling wolf silhouette in the center.

Scott shook his head, “Mental images dude, unless you wanted me picturing the two of you naked, then mission accomplished,” he commented as he glanced at the tattoo. “It’s because you wanted a piece of me with you isn’t it?” He joked glancing at the wolf silhouette. “They’re cool man.” He said lightly with half a smile.

“Okay, we’ve changed clothes in front of each other hundreds of times in the locker room, so if you want to picture me naked? Not gonna be difficult. Don’t picture Lydia naked.” He gave Scott a look before letting go of the elastic of his pants so that it snapped back into place.

Stiles scratched his head. “I got that one after that month in Alaska. Dude, you have to go there sometime. It was...really amazing, Scott.” He was quiet for a minute. “But yeah, you’re kinda right.”

“First in my defense you keep talking about her naked. It’s not my fault it’s a normal reaction. Second, it’s not like I want to picture her naked,” he told his friend. “And third, maybe we can go sometime, just us.” He suggested. Scott had never really traveled outside of California he didn’t count being kidnapped.

“Now you know how I felt two years ago,” Stiles said wryly. But his eyes lit up at Scott’s suggestion. “Yeah?” He propped himself up on his elbow. “That’d be really cool.”

Scott smirked, “Hey if you want to share I won’t complain. I can live vicariously through you for once,” he joked before nodding. “Maybe after graduation, a nice trip to take before college.”

Stiles chuckled. “That’d definitely be a first.” He grinned at Scott. “If I wasn’t in love with Lydia, I’d totally make out with you right now.”

Scott smirked, “Well naturally, it’s because I’m the hot girl.” He said smugly. “So dubbed by my best friend who won’t make out with me because his girlfriend might get mad,” Scott paused, “Oh, my girlfriend might get mad...Kira’s so nice though I don’t think she’d get mad. She might think we’re weird though, which might lead to us breaking up...this idea is spiraling.” Scott sighed. “I’m putting the brakes on making out.”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, well, you were mine way before you were Kira’s,” he mocked sadly. He smirked at Scott and shook his head. “Okay, we should probably get going, dude. It’s gonna end up getting dark if you insist on laying around talking about how much you want to make out with this hot bod.”

Scott snorted, “If we’re using that logic you were mine before you were Lydia’s.” He said before nodding. “Yeah, I know,” He sighed, “I’m going to get the worst sleeping spot. You’re injured you’ll get a bed, but me...I’m going to be in some dark corner of Derek’s loft.” He said with an exaggerated sigh.

This time, Stiles snorted. “Like I’m gonna let my best bro sleep in a dark corner. Give me a little credit, dude.”

Scott arched an eyebrow, “Does that mean I’m bunking with you and Cora or you and Lydia?” He asked with a grin. “We can make a Stiles sandwich or even better a Scott sandwich,” he chuckled.

“Whichever. But I’m definitely in the middle of the sandwich. I’m an injured human. I need the most protection when I sleep.” He smirked.

Scott tilted his head, “I wonder if we can fit Kira in bed too...hmm,” he grinned. “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. Maybe it will even bring us closer as a pack...or it will make us all kill each other. Either way it won’t be boring.” He commented.

“She’s tiny. I’m sure we can make it work,” Stiles informed him. And somehow he was pretty sure that one way or another, Scott really wasn’t going to be wrong about that at all.

______

 

Lydia shifted and winced, her muscles pulling tightly when she moved, a deep ache settling into her bones. It took her a minute to find her way from sleep, her eyes fighting to flutter open and when they did the light in the room was bright and she closed them immediately. Where was she? Her momentary confusion wasn’t uncommon she supposed. But when the memories came crashing back she inhaled deeply.

Allison. She’d talked to Allison. Stiles was hurt. Lydia shivered slightly and forced her eyes to open again, not entirely sure where she was. “Allison,” she whispered her voice hoarse with sleep and from screaming earlier. Her entire body felt heavy, and she wondered if she missed the part where she was hit by a truck.

Lydia pursed her lips, “Allison,” she whispered again this time trying to lift herself up, but not able to get her Jell-O-like arms to cooperate.

“Hey.” Derek was right beside her instantly, having been across the room reading. He could hear most of the rest of the pack downstairs moving around, trying to settle in, but he’d heard the moment Lydia began to wake up, her heartbeat speeding up a little. He heard her whisper Allison’s name and he winced. “Easy,” he murmured. “You’ve been out for awhile.”

Lydia frowned, her expression easing when she spotted Derek. “How long?” She asked her voice hoarse as she rested a hand on his arm.

“Over twenty-four hours,” he admitted quietly.

Lydia glanced around, “I’m at the loft,” she said softly before his words registered. “Over a day?” She asked with a frown. “So long?” She asked as she shifted. “Why do I still feel so tired?” She asked. Lydia tensed, “Stiles?”

“He’s okay,” Derek said immediately, raising a hand as if to block her fear. “He’s all right. He’s worn out and he’s going to take awhile to really recover, but he’s going to be fine. He’s with Scott. They should be on their way over here now, actually.” He glanced at the window and noted that it was getting dark out.

Lydia relaxed slightly though she knew she wouldn’t be fully okay until she saw Stiles with her own eyes. She swallowed hard and glanced at Derek. “I saw Allison. I talked to her,” Lydia whispered her chest tightening. God, she needed Stiles. “Sit with me?” She asked her voice shaky.

Derek sat down beside her instantly; gaze focused on her face as he reached out and took her hand in his. “What do you mean?” he asked uncertainly.

Lydia was quiet for a minute as she tried to focus on reading Stiles’ emotions to make sure he was okay as she threaded her fingers through Derek’s. “They’re almost here,” she acknowledged about Scott and Stiles before glancing at Derek. “I spoke to her, I...in the woods. It was real.” She and Stiles were there together.

“What did she say?” Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed. He didn’t doubt her -- if she said she’d spoken with Allison, he absolutely believed her.

Lydia was silent for a minute, her mind foggy. “She misses us...and,” she paused her heart clutching remembering how Allison said it wasn’t her fault it wasn’t any of their faults., “she told me to tell her Dad she loves him and she talked to Stiles too…” she told him as she tried to sit up again.

Derek paused. “You and Stiles were both there?” He cocked his head to the side.

Lydia nodded finally getting herself into a sitting position. “I wanted to stay, but she said we couldn’t...that we were gone too long.” She explained. “But he was with me.” Lydia rested her back against the headboard wishing he was with her now.

Derek was silent for a moment. “Shortly after you passed out...your heart stopped,” he said quietly. It wasn’t something he could or would keep from her. “And so did Stiles’.”

Lydia tilted her head to the side and frowned. “My heart?” She pursed her lips and then remembered something Allison had said. “Bardo. Stiles and I were in Bardo. That’s how we saw Allison. She’s been trying to help us.” She explained. “She saved me in my dream, the first one, it was her.” She told him.

“Deaton thinks it’s because of your connection with Stiles,” Derek told her, troubled. “I actually suspected that shortly after you told me about what happened in the dream.” He sat up a little.

Lydia glanced at the door when the sounds downstairs grew louder. “Who’s here?” She asked.

“The whole pack. We’re all staying here until we can figure out what’s going on and how to stop it. Scott’s idea.”

Lydia frowned, but nodded in acknowledgment of the pack being there. “Sometimes Scott’s ideas border on crazy.” She admitted before meeting his gaze. “You did?” She asked addressing his words about Allison as she rubbed her stomach a slight ache stabbing her in the side. “You never said anything.” She added as she shifted again and leaned back into the pillows. “God, my entire body feels incredibly heavy.” Lydia let her eyes close for a minute.

“Sorry,” Derek said, “He’s not wrong though, we’re stronger together.” He told her quietly, brows drawing together, “You want some aspirin or something?” Derek asked quietly, watching her.

Lydia nodded, “Please,” she said as she glanced up and met his gaze, “I know, I didn’t mean anything by it.” She said softly sending Derek an apologetic look. “Do you think they’re here yet?” She asked as anxiety built inside of her. “Was he okay the last time you saw him?”

“Hey. Hey. Like I said he’s in some pain and he’s tired, but he’s okay otherwise. Scott wanted to give him time to rest more before moving him here,” Derek explained, squeezing her hand and then moving to the master bathroom, retrieving the bottle of aspirin and filling a cup with some water for her. He moved back to her side and held them out.

Lydia took them nodding her thanks as she sipped at the water and then placed it on the bedside table. She was quiet for a minute. “I want to see him.” She told Derek as she scrunched her nose. “You’ll get him for me when he gets here?” She asked glancing over at him.

“You know I will,” Derek said quietly. He watched her for a moment. “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute.”

Lydia nodded and closed her, “I’m sure you’re right.” She said ignoring the noise from downstairs and focusing on calming her breathing leaning against him. “But you’ll stay with me until they get here?” Lydia asked with tired half smile despite how long she’d been asleep.

“Of course.” Derek shifted, sitting down beside her on the bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Lydia was silent for a minute, “Have you been here this whole time?” She asked though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

A smile touched his mouth. “That is what best friends do,” he answered with a slight shrug.

Lydia smiled. “I like you.” She said simply before opening her mouth again, pausing when she felt a shift inside of her. “He’s here.” She said softly. Lydia couldn't hear him, but the second Stiles stepped into Derek’s apartment, it was like she could feel him there. “Maybe I should go to him since he’s hurt,” Lydia suggested as she starting pushing herself forward.

Derek offered her his arm. “Probably a good idea. I’ll help you up. Your legs are probably kind of shaky.”

Lydia nodded taking his arm before shifting to the edge of the bed and standing slowly. Her grip tightened the minute she was on her feet. He was definitely right. Her legs felt wobbly. It was unpleasant. “Lead the way.” She said keeping her tone light.

“Want me to carry you?” he offered, only sort of kidding.

Lydia grinned, “As much as I’d love to let you demonstrate those wolfly muscles of yours it would probably make Stiles feel guilty,” she told him lightly. “And he probably already feels guilty enough if I’ve been out for over a day, even though it’s not his fault.” Lydia added, she knew how his mind worked. “Just don’t let me fall down the stairs in a room full of people,” she joked.

Derek smirked. “Don’t worry. There will be no falling while I’m here,” he assured her, patting her hand.

“I knew I could count on you,” she said giving him a gentle tug, “Now come on, I need to see Stiles.” She said urging him towards the stairs, her face still pale, but at least she wasn’t dizzy anymore.

Scott dropped his and Stiles bags just inside the door before turning to his friend. He’d carried him up the steps only putting him down when they were outside Derek’s apartment. He held out his arm, “Come on, let me help.”

There wasn’t much more humiliating than having to be carried up flights of stairs by your werewolf best friend because Derek’s stupid building didn’t have a functional elevator. “You know if we have to evacuate quickly, we’re so very screwed. Just saying,” he responded, shaking his head. “I can walk, man. I’m all right.”

Scott sighed, “I don’t know why you have to be so stubborn,” he mumbled as he walked through the open door and stepped to the side to wait for his friend smiling at everyone milling about the apartment. No one seemed to be fighting at the moment, so maybe his idea really did have potential. Then again there was still time for it to all go to hell.

“Dude, I let you carry me up six flights of steps already. I don’t think my pride can take you carrying me over the threshold and into an apartment full of super-powered people.” He patted Scott’s arm and slowly stepped inside behind Scott.

Scott frowned, “Well I’m feeling kind of rejected now.” He said, brows furrowed.

Isaac was walking by with Cora a paused at Scott’s words. “You shouldn’t feel rejected, we all like you.” He said before grinning and glancing at Cora who made a beeline for Stiles.

“Look who’s up and on his own two feet,” Cora said with a smirk.

Stiles smirked back at her. “It happens on occasion.” He looked at Scott. “You know, when it’s allowed.” His voice was light.

Scott sighed, “Fine, I know when I’m not wanted,” he joked as he lifted up his bag. “I’m going to go find somewhere to put my crap and say hi to everyone.” He commented before patting Stiles and Isaac on the back and moving away from them.

“Don’t worry, Scott. You’ll always be the hot girl!” Stiles called after him with a chuckle that made him wince a second later.

Isaac looked at him with worried eyes. “You should probably sit down, man.”

“You should listen to him,” Lydia called out from the base of the steps. Her grip biting into Derek’s arm, even the small trek down the spiral staircase making her tired, which worried her more than she liked. Lydia shook the thought away; she’d worry about it later, and glanced at Stiles, letting her eyes roam over his body cataloging injuries.

Stiles’ expression softened immediately at the sound of her voice. “Hey,” he said quietly, watching as she stood by the stairs with Derek’s assistance. Guilt shot through him and he swallowed heavily. “You okay?”

Lydia felt the wave of guilt flow through her and she tilted her head to the side. “I’m fine,” she said softly, “It’s you I’m worried about. Should you be walking around on your own like that?” She asked shifting forward with Derek at her side until she was a few feet in front of Stiles. Lydia paused uncurling her hand from Derek’s arm and stepping forward hesitantly reaching out to Stiles ignoring Isaac and Cora for the moment.

Stiles held his hand out to her instantly, curling his fingers around hers. “I’m okay. I’ve barely walked at all.” He was embarrassed to admit it, but Scott had carried him to the bathroom earlier so he could pee. “And I’m gonna go sit on the couch.”

Lydia shifted closer to him brushing her thumb against his hand. “I was worried,” she admitted the last of her anxiety draining at his proximity. She tilted her head to the side as she ran a hand down his arm. “Can I sit with you?” Lydia asked with a half a smile.

He returned the smile instantly. “Yeah, of course.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Isaac arched his eyebrows, gaze shifting to Derek as he wondered what the hell was going on.

Derek looked at Isaac calmly before glancing around. “Did anyone order dinner? If not I’m taking suggestions, and veto’ing pizza off the bat. We’ve had it at the last three meetings.” He said loud enough for everyone to hear as he walked towards the kitchen to grab takeout menus.

Cora watched her brother walk away and she pursed her lips before glancing at Isaac. “I’m not the only one confused, right?” she asked him curiously, her tone quiet.

Isaac shook his head. She definitely wasn’t.

“I’m voting Mexican,” Scott informed him, glancing over to where Stiles and Lydia had moved to sit down on the sofa together, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “Any protests?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ethan said, sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase.

Aiden glanced over, “Mexican is good with me too.”

Isaac shrugged, “Fine with me.”

Cora opened her mouth, but before she could answer a new voice sounded through the room. “Mexican is a disaster waiting to happen,” Peter dropped his duffle bag to the floor, Malia by his side as a slow smirk slid onto his face. “Honey, I’m home.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

“Annnd I just lost my appetite,” Stiles said wryly, rolling his eyes.

Isaac smirked, folding his arms across his chest. At least if Peter got too annoying Stiles could do his emissary mind trick and shut him down.

Peter rolled his eyes before glancing at Stiles. “It’s nice to see you not throwing up creepy versions of yourself,” he commented with a smirk, “I guess it’s safe to assume you’re fox-less,” his gaze shifted to Lydia. “Well if it isn’t my favorite Banshee.” he said with a grin.

Stiles’ jaw tensed at both remarks and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to tell Peter exactly where he could go already. He sent him a glare, instead.

Lydia shot Peter a glare before glancing at Stiles with a frown. She ran a hand down Stiles’ arm trying to calm the irritation she could feel building inside of him.

Malia dropped her stuff next to Peter’s and spotted Cora. She'd met her cousin a hand full of times not long before leaving town with Peter. She smiled as she walked over to her and a tall guy standing beside her, “Hey,” she greeted even as her gaze darted to Stiles.

“Hey,” Cora said with a small faint smile. Malia was her cousin, but she barely knew the girl and it was just...weird. “This is Isaac. Isaac, this is my cousin Malia.”

Isaac sent her a crooked smile, “It’s nice to meet you,” he said lightly. He remembered being out in the woods with Allison trying to help Malia even though he’d never officially met her. His chest tightened slightly at the thought of Allison, but he pushed it aside.

Malia’s gaze shifted to Isaac, “You too,” she said not able to help the way her gaze kept straying to Stiles and the redhead next to him.

It didn’t take Lydia long to notice the looks Malia was sending Stiles and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of them. She knew they’d spent some time together in Eichan House, but Lydia had been under the impression that they hadn’t seen each other since.

Lydia shifted closer to Stiles, pressing herself against his side carefully, the gesture mildly possessive as she ignored Peter all together, not letting his gaze boring into her bother her.

Stiles could feel Malia’s gaze every time she looked at him, and he gave her a slight, uneasy smile because he didn’t want to be rude. He slid his arm around Lydia’s shoulders when she shifted closer, glad for her presence beside him. “Mexican sound good to you?” he asked quietly, mouth close to her ear.

Isaac’s gaze darted to Stiles and Lydia on the sofa, and he shook his head a little, not understanding it but not about to question it either. Obviously he was missing something big, which wasn’t really anything new for Isaac.

Lydia nodded as she leaned into him and tugged her feet up on the couch while resting a hand against Stiles’ chest carefully, mindful of his injuries. “Sure, I’m not that hungry though,” she admitted as she let her body relax against him a hint of tiredness filling her.

Peter watched them for a minute before shifting his gaze around the room and taking everyone in. He spotted Derek and smirked. “Ah, favorite nephew,” he stated.

Derek glared at Peter. “I’m your only nephew.” He stated while turning the menu over in his hands.

“Semantics.” Peter smirked a little more.

Cora rolled her eyes and looked at Isaac as if to say  _how is this really my family_? She shook her head a little and moved to sit down on the other side of Stiles, tugging Isaac along with her wordlessly.

Stiles shifted just slightly to make a little more room for the two of them on the sofa, biting down hard on his tongue as pain flickered through him. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, leaning his head against Lydia’s and letting his eyes close.

Lydia frowned at Stiles’ sharp intake of breath, feeling a hint of the pain that traveled through him. “You should be in bed,” she said softly, her hand rubbing his arm gently.

She was probably right. He gave her a faint smile in acknowledgment. “I’ll be okay for a little bit,” he assured her.

Wordlessly, Cora reached her hand out and wrapped it around his wrist, drawing away some of his pain with a frown on her face, remembering how many times she’d done this exact thing after helping him escape in Colombia.

Lydia watched as black veins slid up Cora’s arms and her chest tightened. She turned her head and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. “Maybe we should go rest?” She suggested. Lydia could feel Peter’s eyes on them again and it was starting to make her edgy, plus if she was being honest she was exhausted again and she’d barely been awake a half hour. She had a feeling things weren’t as okay as she wanted to believe.

“Can you make it upstairs?” She asked by his ear knowing that if they wanted to they could all hear them talking. “Maybe Derek will let us stay with him.” She said softly.

Stiles looked at the spiral staircase, grimacing a little at the thought of walking up all those steps. It didn’t seem like the best plan and he wasn’t sure he’d make it to the top at all right now. “Maybe in a little bit,” he said after a moment.

“I hope you’re not in a rush to leave because of little old me.” Peter said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Stiles and Lydia, grin pulling at his lips. “It’s been a while,” he said to Lydia.

Lydia pursed her lips, “Not long enough,” she commented with a glare.

Peter sent her a mocking pout as he leaned forward. “Come now Lydia, I thought we were friends now. I saved your little lover boy, you helped me find my daughter. See?” He said with a smirk, “Malia come meet Lydia our resident banshee.”

Stiles groaned inwardly, both at Peter’s all-too-close presence and his calling Malia over, because this wasn’t a recipe for disaster or anything. “Reluctant allies is a much better term than friends,” he informed the older werewolf. “For the record.”

Cora glanced at him sideways, not surprised by his words. She was well aware of how he felt about Peter. Her own feelings about her uncle were pretty mixed, considering he’d killed her sister.

Malia made her way over to them pausing between Peter and Derek who had shifted over towards the couch. She glanced at Lydia and smiled, “Hey, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve never met a banshee before.” She said with a smile.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, but she smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” She rested a hand on Stiles’ arm, “You remember Stiles right?” She asked not sure how much Malia remembered from Eichen House.

Malia grinned her gaze shifting to Stiles. “Of course I remember him,” She said lightly, “He’s kind of a hard person to forget.” She responded glancing back at Lydia.

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “Oh,” she said not sure what to say to that. Derek cocked his head to the side and sent Stiles a curious look as Scott winced.

Stiles resisted the urge to fidget at Malia’s remark, and at the look that Derek sent him. Instead, he rubbed Lydia’s arm gently. “How’ve you been?” he asked Malia, finally meeting her eyes and half-forcing a faint smile. God this was awkward. He used to be comfortable with awkward. It used to be familiar. Now though, he’d mostly grown out of his awkwardness and this was all much of an uncomfortable reminder of those days.

“I’ve been okay,” Malia said with a small smile her eyes shifting briefly to where he was rubbing Lydia’s arm. “How about you?” She asked, “I guess it’s safe to say you got that whole fox mess taken care of.” She offered as she took him in.

Peter glanced between Stiles and Malia. “I didn’t realize you knew Stiles,” he commented sitting up. “Where’d you meet our meek little human?” He asked lightly.

Scott frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Stiles isn’t a meek little human.” He said annoyed with Peter and the man had only been there for a few minutes.

Stiles pursed his lips, nodding. “Yeah, that’s...definitely done and over with for good, thankfully.”

“I met him at Eichen House,” Malia explained to her dad with a small smile. “We sort of...bonded a bit.”

Well that was one way to put it, Stiles thought, shooting his best friend a grateful look.

Peter pursed his lips his gaze shifting to Stiles. “Mm it seems Stiles has a gift for bonding with young women.” He stated. “So-”

“Enough,” Derek said waving his hand, “Nobody wants to hear you talk.” He said before tossing the menu on the table. “I’m going to order in a couple of minutes so write down what you want,” he said glancing around the room. “Did everyone find a place to sleep?”

“Yep,” Ethan confirmed, glancing around at everyone. “I think so. Except maybe our alpha. And your uncle and cousin.” He arched his eyebrows and looked back down at his phone where he was playing a game of poker.

Scott glanced over at Stiles pitifully.

Stiles smirked and turned his head to look at Lydia. “Scott wants to share a bed. That cool with you? I promise he’ll keep his hands to himself,” he joked.

Lydia arched an eyebrow a grin tugging at her lips as she watched Scott and Stiles’ interaction. “I’m not worried, Scott’s a gentlemen,” she said amused when Scott nodded. Lydia glanced at Derek and smiled.

Derek caught her innocent smile and shook his head, “Oh no. That isn’t going to happen. You three can find another bed. You can use Cora’s.” He added nodding towards his sister.

Lydia frowned, “But I like your bed. Derek you’re not being very friendly. Sharing is caring.” She said with a sigh. “Some of us are injured,” Lydia poked Stiles arm gently.

Truthfully, Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep in a bed where Derek and Lydia had had sex, but he wasn’t about to say so.

“Hey, wait a second. Where am  _I_  going to sleep?” Cora protested, shaking her head at Derek.

“Not kicking you out of your bed,” Stiles assured her, patting her arm and glancing back at Lydia. “Okay how about this. You and Derek in Derek’s bed, Cora keeps her bed and Scott and I can occupy the couch by taking opposite ends.” He gave Scott a look. “No kicking.”

Lydia frowned, “I wasn’t kicking him out I was inviting us in,” she clarified but then pursed her lips. Lydia glanced around noting that everyone was trying not to make it obvious that they were watching them. Lydia leaned into him, “But I want,” she paused and bit her lower lip feeling slightly uncomfortable talking in front of everyone including Peter who was watching them.

“You need a bed.” She stated and then sighed softly, “Why don’t you and Scott share with Cora?” She asked glancing at the girl in question. “Would that be okay?”

“Fine with me,” Cora said, shrugging a little. It wasn’t the first time she and Stiles had shared a bed under similar circumstances. She could sleep pretty much anywhere, really, as long as she felt safe.

Stiles had a feeling no one was going to be overly enthused about the sleeping situation. All the more reason to try and get this daeva and blood magic thing figured out as soon as possible, so everyone could go back to their semi-normal lives. He glanced to the door when there was a knock.

Cora rose to her feet and moved to answer it, stepping aside to let Kira in. The other girl was carrying a duffel bag and a rolled up sleeping bag and looking more than a little uncertain about all of this.

“Hey, Kira,” Stiles greeted with a small smile.

Kira sent him half a smile, “Hey,” she said as she made her way further into the apartment.

Scott perked up. How could he forget Kira was coming? He shifted forward, “You know,” he said to Stiles, his voice low, “I think I’m going to take a rain check on the night time cuddle time.” He commented as he walked past them and smiled at Kira. “Hey, need some help with that?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kira smiled.

“I think you just got ditched,” Cora informed Stiles with raised eyebrows.

“Well, you know, when something better comes along, he’s like a dog chasing a car,” Stiles joked, leaning back against the sofa.

“I heard that,” Scott said before taking Kira’s bag and glancing back at Cora and Stiles, “Mind if we set up camp on your floor?” He asked Cora.

Cora shook her head; “Go ahead,” she nodded towards the stairs.

Scott took Kira’s hand and smiled tugging her gently towards the steps so they could set up their stuff.

Malia watched them go and then glanced at Cora. “Since Scott’s taking the floor would you mind if I bunked with you and Stiles?” She asked lightly.

Lydia glanced at Malia for a moment, tensing beside Stiles, before her gaze shifted to Cora watching the youngest Hale closely. Lydia was not okay with that. At all. There was something off about the way Malia watched Stiles...she didn't like it.

Cora felt Stiles stiffen beside her and glanced at him sideways, wondering what she’d missed, exactly. Something about Stiles and Malia’s time in Eichen House, obviously. But it was pretty clear he wasn’t going to be comfortable with it if his body language was anything to go on. And if he wasn’t comfortable, he wasn’t going to rest well and get better. But he was going to owe her so much for this.

“Actually, why don’t you and I take that corner?” Cora pointed to the far corner in the living room. “So I can get to know my only surviving cousin better without keeping Stiles awake?” she suggested, glancing at Lydia. “And then you two can have my bed.”

Stiles was pretty sure Cora had just become his new favorite person all over again.

Lydia relaxed beside Stiles, “I think that’s a good idea.” She responded as her hand curled around Stiles’ arm. She glanced at Cora and sent the other girl a grateful look as she brushed her nose against Stiles’ shoulder lightly.

Stiles leaned his head against hers again, letting his eyes drift shut as sleep began to tug at him more insistently. This was exactly why he hated being injured. There was work to be done, a lot of it, and he wasn’t going to be able to focus on anything if he passed out.

Derek glanced around the room before his eyes fell on Peter. His uncle seemed a little too calm for his liking. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair his gaze falling on Cora. He nodded towards Stiles, “Why don’t you help your friend up to bed before he passes out on my couch.” Derek commented lightly figuring they could send Stiles and Lydia up to bed and away from Peter while they did some research.

Cora nodded slightly, carefully wrapping her arm around Stiles’ waist. “All right. Up we go. Time for bed.” Her voice left no room for argument.

A smile tugged at Stiles’ mouth, but it was faint, and he bit down hard on his tongue as he struggled to sit up.

“Have you been injured?” Peter asked with mild interest.

Lydia glared in Peter’s direction. “He’s fine.” She said standing up quickly and then pausing to grip the arm of the couch as a wave of dizziness hit her. Lydia swallowed hard and tried not to frown. “There was an incident,” she answered for Stiles, but not getting into any details. “He’s okay though, thanks for the concern.” She said simply as she hesitantly released the arm of the couch and glanced at Cora .

“It seems more serious than that,” Malia commented, frowning as she watched Stiles struggle to get to his feet even with Cora’s assistance.

“I’m okay,” Stiles responded with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Not a big deal.” He wound his arm around Cora for support and she finally got him to his feet. He cast a worried glance at Lydia as she wavered a little and his gaze shifted to where Derek stood watching all of them carefully. He nodded ever so slightly at the strawberry-blonde.

Derek caught Stiles' gaze and shifted coming over beside Lydia, worried that she still wasn’t okay. Last time this happened when he was hurt once she woke up she’d seemed okay. But this time he wasn’t so sure. He ran his hand down her spine resting his palm at the small of her back. “Cora’s got Stiles, come on, you’re tired we’ll meet them upstairs.” He told her as he guided Lydia carefully to the steps.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Stiles and Cora for a minute and then nodded leaning into Derek as he moved with her towards the stairs, her gaze shifting briefly to Peter who was watching them with interest.

Scott really didn’t like the way that Peter was watching Stiles or Lydia, and considering his previous interest in  _both_ , he figured it was time to make some things clear. He moved over to where Peter and Malia sat across from Isaac, who remained on the sofa. He pursed his lips, looking directly at Peter intently and folding his arms across his chest.

“Let’s be clear that you’re not actually part of this pack,” Scott said calmly. “Stiles and Lydia, however, are a different story. Everyone in this pack is under  _my_  protection. So if you have it in your mind that you’re going to cause any kind of problems here for anyone, it would be best for you to go back to San Francisco. Are we clear?”

Peter glanced at Scott, amused. “Everyone here is so feisty,” He said with a smirk, “You people reached out to me and asked us to come here,” he pointed out. “I’m not trying to cause any trouble,” he added, “Just trying to catch up with what’s been going on.” He responded innocently. Peter’s gaze darted back to the stairs. “Tell me Scott,” he looked back over at younger werewolf. “When exactly did my nephew and Lydia get so close?”

“Lydia and Derek are close with everyone in the pack,” he said evenly. “We all work very well together. I sincerely hope nothing interferes with that dynamic.” He arched an eyebrow at Peter not looking away from him.

“We don’t plan to,” Malia spoke up, offering him a small uncertain smile.

Scott shifted his gaze to Malia and his expression softened slightly. He didn’t have anything against her. She’d given them the katana and picture that helped him and Kira figure out what happened with the Nogitsune in the past. It had helped save Stiles. “I’m glad to hear it,” he told her lightly, “But your...Peter,” he paused not entirely sure what Malia called him, “Tends to be pretty adept at causing problems,” Scott explained as he sent a reprimanding look in Peter’s direction.

Peter smirked, cocking his head. “It’s been a long time, Scott. Why don’t you give me the benefit of the doubt as you do everyone else? Especially when they’ve been gone from your life for a long period of time,” he said meaningfully.

Scott pursed his lips at Peter’s words. He didn’t trust the other man in front of him, not even a little. But Peter was right, it had been over a year and it was very possible that the addition of a daughter to his life had changed him. “Fine, but I’m serious...no funny stuff.” He added though his tone was slightly less threatening.

“Of course not. I’ll leave the  _funny business_  to Stiles.” He nodded ever-so-slightly, an amused smile on his mouth.

Scott rolled his eyes and stood. “I’ll order dinner since Derek is upstairs,” he commented moving into the other room as everyone figured out what they wanted.

Peter watched him go before once again shifting his gaze to the stairs.

Lydia glanced at Derek as they stood outside of Cora’s door waiting for her and Stiles. “Thanks for the help,” she said lightly, her gaze drifting to the stairs where Stiles and Cora were moving slowly.

“Not a problem,” Derek assured her, even if he was troubled by his uncle’s first question to Scott, wondering when he and Lydia had gotten so close. He had reasons to be suspicious of everything his uncle said and did because he tended to be incredibly dangerous and unpredictable. Maybe he’d changed, maybe he hadn’t. But Derek wouldn’t hesitate to kill him again if it came down to it.

Lydia ran a hand down Derek’s arm, “You’re tense,” she commented. “Everything okay?” She asked her brows furrowing as she tried to read the expression on his face.

He met her eyes, nodding slightly and mouthing “Peter.” It wasn’t terribly specific but he knew she’d understand anyway. If there was one person besides him who didn’t trust Peter Hale, it was Lydia, after all.

Lydia scrunched her nose and squeezed his arm lightly. She knew exactly what he meant. There was something off about his uncle and she trusted him even less when he acted nice or interested in things.

She spotted Cora and Stiles finally at the top of the steps and she watched them for a minute, “You okay?” She asked as she stepped away from Derek carefully and towards Stiles, worry on her face.

Nearly all of the color was drained from Stiles’ face by the time they reached the top of the stairway and if Cora hadn’t been holding him up, he definitely wouldn’t still be standing. He offered Lydia a wan smile. “Need to lie down,” he admitted, feeling dizzy and sort of sick to his stomach.

Lydia’s stomach clenched and she pushed open Cora’s door so the other girl could help Stiles over to the bed.

Cora practically carried him over to the bed and then helped him lay down carefully. “I’ll bring up some water,” she told him her brows furrowing at how sick he looked.

Lydia moved forward not paying much attention to the room around her and nodded “Okay, I’ve got him,” she said as she moved over to the bed trying not to move too fast. She sat down and ran a hand over his forehead. “How bad does it hurt?” She asked feeling a hint of pain flow through her.

“Thanks,” he mumbled to Cora, letting Lydia guide him onto the bed and closing his eyes immediately as nausea swept over him. “I should not have eaten,” he said, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He wanted to open his eyes to look at Lydia but he was afraid he’d end up throwing up instead. “Not great.” Which was kind of an understatement.

Lydia’s frown deepened, “What can I do?” She asked rubbing her hand down his arm gently. She felt her stomach roll and knew immediately that had come from him. “Stiles, just breathe slowly okay?” Lydia glanced over her shoulder, “Derek,” she called to him softly knowing he was still there.

Derek moved into the room at the sound of Lydia’s voice and made his way over to Stiles. He reached down and gripped Stiles’ arm gently, black veins sliding up his arm almost immediately. He grit his teeth.

Lydia didn’t like the amount of pain he was still in, really she didn’t like any of this with him being hurt. “Any better?” She asked as Derek released his arm a couple of minutes later.

He exhaled slowly as Derek drained some of his pain away; enough that he didn’t feel like his next breath was going to be his last. He reminded himself that he was much worse off after Colombia. He would get through this. There was no other choice. He finally opened his eyes, and nodded at Lydia before looking up at Derek. “Thanks, man,” he said quietly.

Derek nodded, “Sure,” he said quietly as he glanced between them and then rested a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “I’m going to head back downstairs, but just call me if you need anything,” he said quietly, “either of you.” He added pressing a light kiss to the side of Lydia’s head. “And get some more rest.” He told them as he stepped back

Lydia turned her head and watched him go closing the door behind him. She glanced back at Stiles and lay down next to him. Carefully pressing herself against his side, “Can I do anything?” Lydia asked softly.

Stiles turned his head just a little so he could look at her, faint tired smile on his face. “I think saving my life twice in one day is probably more than enough. You know. For the record.” His voice was hushed.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, “Scott saved your life,” she said softly, “I just helped,” she told him as she rubbed her hand over the uninjured part of his chest carefully. She swallowed hard and glanced at him sideways.

Stiles angled his head in her direction. “We both know it was more than that. You both saved my life out there.”

Lydia gave a noncommittal shrug and moistened her lips, “About what you said,” her words were quiet and she knew this probably wasn’t the right time, but she’d been thinking about it underneath everything else since she’d woken up.

Stiles eyebrows furrowed a little, not sure what she was talking about. “Yeah?”

Lydia met his gaze when she felt confusion coming from him. She hesitated and shook her head, “It’s nothing,” she told him softly, “You should get some rest.” Lydia told him before shifting back against the pillows and resting her head lightly against his shoulder, her lips pressing a soft kiss there. If he didn’t remember, she didn’t want to bring it up.

Stiles felt her hesitation and he shifted, too, lifting his hand to rest on the back of her head. “No, I wanna know,” he said softly. “What were you thinking about?”

Lydia bit her bottom lip and glanced down, her fingers tapping lightly against his chest. “You said something to me, in the jeep before passing out and giving me a heart attack at the young age of seventeen,” she commented.

“Sorry,” he whispered, stroking her hair. “Wasn’t intentional.” He tried to think back to what he’d said, but everything was a blur. “What did I say?”

Lydia hesitated, “You said you loved me,” she whispered, her eyes on her fingers as they moved gently against his chest. “By the way professing any kind of love when you think you’re dying is just very rude,” she joked trying to lighten the gravity of her words.

Oh. He wasn’t surprised by that, really. He pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly, reaching up with his free hand to lace his fingers through hers. “Yeah, not the best of ways to tell someone,” he admitted. “But it doesn’t make it any less true.”

Lydia glanced up finally meeting Stiles’ gaze. She swallowed hard, “Stiles,” her voice was soft and she closed her mouth after saying his name. Lydia loved him. There was absolutely no question about that. But she wasn’t quite there yet. She knew Stiles was back and he was staying, but that didn’t fix the past year and Lydia just wasn’t ready to trust him with her heart yet, especially when she didn’t even know what was going on with them.

“What’s happening here with us...there’s more that I need to work through--we need to work through before I’m at that point.” She told him quietly. Lydia didn’t want him to think she didn’t love him, but she wasn’t ready to put herself out there in that way, at least not quite yet.

“Lydia.” Stiles’ voice was just as quiet. “I know.” He drew in a breath, fighting the sleep that was tugging at him. “I know. I’m not...expecting anything.” It was honest. He had no right to expect anything from her. Or from anyone else for that matter. “And there’s still...there are things you still need to know and...I get it.” And he did.

“We’ll figure it out. We have time,” he said softly, stroking her hair gently and lifting her other hand to his mouth, kissing her palm.

Lydia’s chest tightened. But what if they didn’t? She nodded, “You have me though, I mean,” she paused, “there’s only you.” she whispered wanting him to know that.

“Me too,” he whispered softly. “Always.”

Lydia nodded as she brushed her thumb over his cheek, “Get some rest,” she told him softly.

Stiles exhaled, nodding slightly at her words. “You too,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut almost immediately as exhaustion swept over him. Just a few hours of sleep. And then maybe he’d have enough energy to get up and get to work again.

 

______

 

Peter stood in the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hand. It was early afternoon and the Scooby gang was hard at work pouring through books that Stiles of all people had given them. They were looking for a way to stop the daevas, though as far as he knew no one had, had much luck yet. His gaze drifted to the couch where the not so alpha twins sat with Scott and his newest girlfriend, Kira, the fox.

She seemed to be just as shy as their little Scott and even kinder than he was, which was actually sickening. Peter sighed when she laughed at something Ethan said and shifted his gaze to the table that had been set up where Derek’s bed used to be in front of the plate glass windows where Cora and Isaac sat mostly pretending to read one of the books as they talked in hushed voices

Peter smirked, that was definitely a development that his nephew wasn’t going to love. They seemed close, which was probably a good thing to keep in mind for future reference. He twisted the cap on his water bottle his gaze drifting towards the balcony where Stiles stood, phone to his ear. Peter pursed his lips. He was up and moving again thanks to Deaton and Peter could tell he was on edge.

He tilted his head wondering who the younger man was on the phone with when he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. His gaze shifted and he caught sight of Derek carrying a plate downstairs. Peter pursed his lips. Lydia had been holed up upstairs for the past two days and Peter wanted to know why.

She’d even been avoiding Stilinski, which seemed odd especially after how close they seemed the first night he and Malia showed up. Peter wondered briefly what had changed. He smiled when his nephew came closer making his way into the kitchen area. “Look who finally decided to come out of hiding,” he said with a grin. “What’s so interesting up there, that isn’t down here hm?” He asked leaning back against the counter.

Derek placed the dish in the sink and glanced over his shoulder at Peter with an arched eyebrow. “Pretty much everything,” he dead panned as he wiped his hands on one of the towels.

“Not just a certain red-headed banshee that you’ve grown quite fond of?” he teased with a smirk.

Derek studied Peter’s face for a minute before tossing the towel aside. “Leave Lydia alone.” He warned eyeing his uncle.

“I’ve barely spoken to her since I’ve been back,” he pointed out, holding his hands up. “I was just making an observation.”

“That Lydia and I are close,” he said, “Yes, I understand the observation.” Derek added, “What I don’t understand is why you care.” He commented keeping the boredom in his tone, not wanting to sound eager for the answer.

Peter cocked his head to the side. “Well, you are family, Derek. I’m not judging, of course. Just interested in what you’ve been doing for the last year.”

Derek arched an eyebrow, “ _You_...judge  _me_?” He asked as he folded his arms over his chest not able to hide the hint of amusement in his voice. “Why exactly would you judge me?” He asked curiously taking the bait, because he couldn’t possibly imagine what his uncle meant.

He arched an eyebrow. “Actually, if you were paying any attention, I said I  _wasn’t._  I see your attention span hasn’t improved much.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I heard what you said, but even if you were judging,” he held up a hand, “Which clearly you’re not, there wouldn’t be anything for you to judge. I have a friend, sound the alarms.” He said with a smirk. “I know it’s been awhile, but even you have a friend now...well a daughter.” He said with a shrug.

“I do indeed. And a niece and nephew, whom, believe it or not, I have actually missed,” Peter told him, watching him closely.

Derek shook his head, “Sorry, you’re going to have to pawn that information off on Cora because I’m not biting.” He said simply as he stepped forward. “You and Malia are here for one reason and one reason only. So, you don’t end up as a bunch of shredded pieces of human remains across the preserve.” He told him, “Don’t confuse that with me reaching out for family because I’m not. I’ve got Cora and I’ve got the pack.” He told his uncle.

“So harsh, Derek.” Peter watched him for a long moment. “I’m sure that Malia and I would have been perfectly safe in San Francisco. As you’ve said, you’re the one who contacted us. Not the other way around. I’ve kept my distance from you and your pack for over a year. I haven’t caused any issues.”

Derek pursed his lips. “It’s harsh because I don’t trust you.” He said quietly, “Maybe I have no reason not to with your behavior lately, but I’ve known you my whole life. There’s always more going on in there,” he motioned to Peter’s head, “than we think. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe being a father has changed you,” he shrugged, “But I like to err on the side of caution with the people I care about,” especially Lydia, he added silently. “Just to be safe.”

“I suppose all things considered, that’s fair,” he conceded, looking contemplative as he took a drink of water and let his gaze travel over the other members of the pack once more, eyes landing on Stiles, who was now out on the balcony, still on his cell phone and looking pissed off as he waved a hand around in frustration.

Derek followed Peter’s gaze taking in Stiles outside on the phone. A spark of curiosity filled him, but he didn’t pry. That wasn’t his thing. “Stiles isn’t exactly your biggest fan, not that I need to tell you that.” He commented, “I wouldn’t piss him off, he’s changed.”

“Well, he does seem a bit more...self-confident than he used to,” Peter commented.

Derek tilted his head to the side. “Yeah, self-confident.” He responded, “That’s exactly what he is.” He told his uncle before turning to the cabinets and rummaging through them for the bag of chocolate Lydia kept behind stuff.

Peter glanced at his nephew sideways, arching an eyebrow. “Yet I get the feeling that isn’t quite what you meant.”

Derek smirked, “I can never get one by on you,” he replied as his hand closed around the bag of Reese's peanut butter cups. He pulled it out and turned to face his uncle. “Well this chat’s been lovely, I’ve got things to do though.” He stated as he went to the refrigerator to grab a drink for Lydia.

“It certainly has,” Peter said with a smirk of his own. He headed out of the kitchen.

Malia watched Peter and Derek banter back and forth for a minute before her father walked away from her cousin. She let out a sigh and spotted Stiles outside her mood perking up. She walked passed Isaac and Cora, sending a small smile at her cousin before continuing to the door and heading outside.

Malia saw him slam his hand against the railing and she cleared her throat. “Hey,” she called softly, “everything okay?” She asked as she walked out onto the balcony and closed the distance between them.

No, everything was not okay. It was pretty far from okay. Stiles raked a hand through his hair, forcing himself to take a deep breath so he didn’t end up snapping at her. No matter how awkward this all was, she didn’t deserve that. She hadn’t done anything wrong. “Yeah. Just...more dead ends, basically,” he told her, turning to face her, startled to see how close she was standing to him.

Malia frowned as she rested a hand on Stiles’ arm. “I’m sorry to hear that. I can see you’ve been working pretty hard on getting this whole thing solved.” She told him before angling her body so she was leaning against the railing and facing him. “It’s good to see you,” she remarked arching an eyebrow. “I wondered if you were able to take care of the whole being possessed thing. Peter found me pretty quickly and then we left town fast too so I never got to see the whole thing through,” she explained.

Stiles glanced down at where her hand rested on his arm and then up at her once more. She was trying to be nice. Don’t be an asshole, he told himself. “Yeah. Possession is...over and done with.” His voice was quiet. “Thankfully.” He was silent for a moment. “Thanks mostly to Scott and Lydia, really. And Kira.” He hesitated a moment. “How’ve you been? How’s life with Peter?”

Malia smiled, “I’ve been alright. Things with Peter are...weird,” she said with a slight grin, “but it’s nice having someone around to sort of teach me about myself. Does that make sense?” She asked her gaze drifting over his body briefly, “What about you? You look different? How are things aside from the obvious?”

“Yeah, it does make sense,” he told her quietly, leaning against the railing. He glanced down at himself and then back up at her. “I took a bit of a leave of absence for the last year or so. Traveled the world, I guess you could say.” He shrugged. “Found out there was trouble brewing back here so I came back to try and help. I can’t really complain.”

Malia arched an eyebrow, “Traveling the world huh?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. “You planning on staying here now?” She asked curiously.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I needed to get away and clear my head after...everything. But yeah, I’m back now for good.”

Malia nodded. “That’s good,” she responded. “Peter...my dad, she said scrunching her nose, “He’s talking about coming back here,” she commented, “For good.” She commented, “I guess it won’t be so bad with you around.”

Stiles paused at that, studying her for a moment. “I have to be upfront with you.” His voice was quiet, but gentle. “I’m with Lydia. I’m in love with her.” He watched her for her reaction. “I’m not opposed to us being friends, Malia, but that’s...all it’s going to be.”

Malia tilted her head to the side her gaze catching Stiles’, “That’s too bad,” she said lightly, “But it’s been a year,” she told him with a small smile. “It’s not like I expected you to be pining after me,” she joked. Malia tapped his arm gently with her finger, “I just, you were my first real connection to the human world I guess. So I’d definitely like to be friends...if you’re okay with that and if Lydia doesn’t mind,” Malia added.

Stiles relaxed at her easy acceptance of what he’d said and smiled back faintly. “Yeah. I’d like that, too. Can never have too many friends,” he said quietly. He leaned onto the railing. “So what have you been up to this past year? Did you like, go to school or anything?”

Malia shook her head, “No,” she said lightly glancing away from him and pulling her hand back as she looked out over the balcony. “I’ve been learning about all this stuff and getting to know Peter.” She paused and shifted just a little closer to Stiles, “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked lowering her voice.

Stiles studied her as she talked and then nodded at her question. “Yeah, sure.” He leaned more onto the railing. It wasn’t like the tiny bit of extra difference would matter when they were outside an apartment full of werewolves.

“I kinda hope he lets us come back,” Malia confessed, “Peter’s nice and all, but I can’t remember the last time I had a conversation with someone my own age,” she joked. “Plus I’d kind of like to get to know Cora and Derek...even though I don’t think he likes me much.” She said with a shrug. “He’s practically been upstairs the whole time I’ve been here.” Malia said glancing away from Stiles.

A flicker of guilt passed through Stiles, followed by sympathy. He was silent for a moment. “You should be around people your own age,” he said quietly. “You should have friends, and you should definitely get to know your cousins.” He glanced at her sideways. “Derek’s...a tough guy to get to know. And he’s really protective and…not very trusting, family or not. But I can talk to him if you want.”

Malia turned her head and glanced at him sideways from beneath her lashes, she bit her lower lip, “You would do that?” She asked softly.

Stiles smiled a bit, nodding. “Yeah. No problem,” he said quietly.

Malia grinned turning and wrapping her arms around Stiles in an excited hug, “You’re the best,” she told him feeling his body stiffen slightly. “Just a hug, relax I’m trying to show my gratitude. It's what people do.” Malia said with a smirk. “Don’t freak out.”

Stiles hesitantly hugged her in return, patting her back lightly. “Right. Sorry.” He smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Looks like someone needs a little human contact,” she joked before stepping back from him and grinning, “See that’s funny coming from me because I was a coyote or so long.” She pointed at herself. Malia was quiet for a minute, “It really is nice to see you Stiles.”

Stiles chuckled lightly. Truthfully she wasn’t wrong. Back before he’d left, before the Nogitsune and Allison dying and all of the terrible things, Stiles had been a very tactile person. He’d become withdrawn in that way too, over the last year. He still tensed just a little anytime someone touched him. Even Scott. Sometimes even Lydia. He just wasn’t as casual about those things as he’d once been.

“It’s nice to see you too. And I’m glad you’re doing well,” he said honestly.

Malia smiled, “Well I guess I should let you get back to being upset, but…you know don’t be a stranger. Come say hi every once in a while.” She told him lightly before lifting her hand and waving. She turned around and headed back into the apartment, a grin spreading across her face.

_________

 

Stiles sat at one end of the sofa, laptop balanced on his lap and books on either side of him as he cross-referenced information and checked his email at the same time. Nothing new from any of his contacts about daevas.  _Come on guys,_  he thought impatiently.  _Be a little more helpful here._  He couldn’t help but wonder after his conversation with Morrell, if she’d somehow gotten to everyone and told them not to help him out.

She was a little bit vengeful. And she was severely pissed off. He’d tried to explain things to her, but she’d ended up hanging up on him.

He was frustrated and he blew out a huff of air, jaw tightening. He really kind of wanted to hit something. He could feel Scott’s gaze on him from the other end of the couch, which he was studiously choosing to ignore for the moment. He ground his teeth together and resisted the urge to tap his foot on the floor as he waited for the website he was searching to come up with the information.

The book that Lydia had translated had been helpful -- it made reference to an altar of sacrifice. Initially he’d assumed the Nemeton  _was_  the altar, but it was starting to seem like it was something else entirely. “Come on,” he mumbled, suppressing a comment about how shitty Derek’s internet service was. Really, he knew they should be grateful the guy  _had_  wi-fi in this building.

After a long moment, the page told him to refresh. “ _Really?_ ” He set his computer atop one of the books, officially pissed off and heading toward the kitchen to pour himself more coffee.

Braeden paused in front of the metal door eyebrow arched. She shook her head. “Of course Derek would live somewhere like this,” she sighed, and tugged her backpack over one shoulder. It had taken her longer to get to Beacon Hills than she’d planned, she’d run into some trouble along the way. But she was finally there and looking forward to seeing Stiles. Something told her he was in desperate need of a friend at the moment. Braeden reached out and knocked lightly on the door.

Stiles was on his way back from the kitchen with his mug of coffee when he heard the knock and his gaze flickered around the room briefly before he set the cup down and moved to the door, unlocking and sliding it open. His eyes widened at the familiar woman who stood in front of him and his face lit up in a genuine grin. “A few days huh?” he joked, reaching out and hugging her.

Braeden chuckled wrapping her arms around Stiles, “I ran into some trouble, but don’t you worry your pretty little head, I got out of it just fine. I’m here and I brought presents.” She told him with a smirk.

“Okay I do want to hear about the trouble, but...well. Presents first.” He smirked back at her as he pulled away to look at her.

Braeden grinned, “Like what you see Stilinski,” she joked lightly before pushing him back gently so she could walk into the apartment drawing the attention of the others. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large old looking book. She held it out to him, “It should help with your daeva problem, have fun translating it,” she said with a smirk.

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes before reaching out and taking the book from her. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but the answers they needed were definitely between the covers of this text. “Where did you -- nevermind. I’m not gonna ask.” He pulled her farther inside the loft and shut the door. “Hey guys. This is Braeden.”

Scott glanced up and looked between Stiles and Braeden; he smiled, not getting up from beside Kira.

Isaac glanced up and then stood quickly, “You,” he said lightly a grin pulling at his lips.

“Me,” she agreed with a smirk at Isaac.

Stiles chuckled. “Okay so you know Isaac and I know you’ve met Derek and Peter.” He resisted the urge to make a comment about  _sorry for that last one._  as he pulled her more into the room. “This is Scott McCall, aka my best friend on the planet earth.” He took her around and introduced her to everyone, and glanced toward the stairs. “Derek and Lydia are upstairs.”

Braeden grinned at Scott, “Hi Scott McCall best friend on the planet earth. We finally meet. I was looking for you last time I came to town, but I never had the pleasure.” she added amused by Stiles’ enthusiasm.

This time Scott did stand up and shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you,” he said, “This is Kira,” he motioned toward the couch.

Kira waved and Braeden waved back before glancing at Stiles. “Lydia’s the redhead?” She asked, “I’m pretty sure I met her last time I was in town.” She commented her gaze darting to Peter briefly before she looked away from him.

“Strawberry blonde,” Stiles corrected automatically. “She’s strawberry blonde.” At her arched brow, he grinned faintly and shrugged.

Isaac drew her attention back to him as he spoke. “Nice to see you again. And since I never really got to thank you before...thanks for saving my ass.” Isaac smiled faintly, casting an uneasy gaze toward Ethan and Aiden, considering they were the ones she’d been saving his ass  _from._

Ethan glanced at Braeden and nodded, “Hey,” he scratched the back of his neck.

Aiden arched an eyebrow and smiled. “So, about that time--times we tried to kill you, we apologize?” He said leaning back in his seat.

Braeden cast a wary glance in their direction before shifting her attention back to Isaac. “No problem.”

Stiles patted her arm. “I’ll explain it all later. They’re pack now. Good guys.” He glanced over at Ethan and Aiden, smiling faintly.

Braeden sighed, “Always running with the crazies,” she joked glancing around. “Tell me you’re all staying here.” She said amused as she glanced at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. “Wish granted. We’re all staying here. Figured it was best to stick together until we figured out this whole daeva situation. People in the pack kept getting attacked.”

Braeden nodded, but she couldn’t fight the smile on her lips. “That’s got to be an interesting test in patience.” She commented. “How are you?” She asked a hint of worry in her voice.

Stiles paused at that, not daring to look back because he had a feeling that the entire pack was now literally focused very intently on their conversation. “I’m okay.” And he was. Sort of. He was more physically okay then he had been two days ago anyway, even if he wasn’t healed by any stretch of the imagination. Then again, Braeden had seen him after Colombia. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

She pursed her lips, “I could use a ride to my motel,” she commented with an arched eyebrow knowing they weren’t going to get any privacy with all the wolves around.

Stiles drew in a breath and nodded. “I can do that.” Dark was a long way off. He turned to glance at Scott momentarily, then looked back at her. “I just need to talk to Scott for a second? And let Lydia and Derek know, too.”

Braeden nodded, “If you give me your keys I’ll wait for your downstairs,” she said as Scott shifted getting up off the couch at his friend’s words.

Stiles fished his jeep keys out of his sweat pant pockets and held them out to her. “See you in a few,” he promised, watching as she headed out of the loft, closing the door behind her. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Scott, who’d come up beside him. “Might be a few hours.”

Scott frowned, “That seems like a long time for dropping someone off,” he commented slipping his hands into his pockets. Scott was worried especially after what happened the last time Stiles was out there. “Is this a good idea?” He asked quietly.

Stiles laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I’ll be back before dark,” he promised. “There’s stuff she and I need to discuss. And she came here to help.” His voice was just as quiet.

Scott sighed, “Yeah, okay.” He said nodding despite the fact that he wasn’t happy about it. He trusted Stiles, he was just worried. But he couldn’t keep him there if he wanted or needed to be somewhere else.

Stiles could read Scott’s expression as easily as his own. “I’m coming back,” he said firmly. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Scott nodded and reached out resting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I know, just be careful man.” He didn’t want anything else to happen to his friend.

“I will.” If he hadn’t still been injured, he would have hugged his friend just for that extra bit of reassurance.

Scott nodded patting Stiles’ back before moving back over to where Kira and the twins were so he could help them keep looking.

Stiles made his way toward the stairs and slowly started up them, pausing halfway up and pressing a hand to his stomach for a moment before ascending the rest of the steps. He hesitated; pausing outside of Derek’s closed bedroom door and then reaching out to knock lightly.

Derek glanced at the door briefly, closing the book he was reading before getting up off the bed where he was sitting and walking across the room. He pulled open the door and stepped aside giving Stiles room to come in. “She’s in the bathroom,” he told him as he walked back over to the bed.

Stiles nodded, lingering in the doorframe and not feeling overly comfortable going into Derek’s room whether he’d been invited or not. He watched the older werewolf for a moment and then let his gaze drop to the floor as he waited for Lydia to emerge so he could talk to them for a minute.

Lydia glanced in the bathroom mirror briefly and frowned rubbing her thumb beneath her eyes trying to get rid of the bags that were building there. She sighed and grabbed her bottle of lotion squeezing some into her hands frowning when barely any came out. She rubbed her hands together and pulled open the bathroom door. “Your sister is using my lotion again,” she told him pausing when Derek motioned to the door.

Lydia turned and tilted her head to the side when she saw Stiles, her expression softening, “Hey.” She stepped over to the door and offered him a warm smile.

“Hi,” Stiles said softly in return, offering her a soft smile. He studied her, worried about how tired she looked. He reached out and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Lydia shifted towards him willingly pressing herself against him as she gripped his midsection taking comfort in his proximity. “What happened? Did you find something?” She asked in a soft voice. She’d felt his surprise and then happiness not long ago and Lydia wondered if it had to do with finally finding how to kill the daevas.

“More like...something found me.” He smiled faintly. “My friend Braeden just showed up in town and delivered a book that’s probably going to be pretty helpful.” He paused, searching her eyes. “I’m gonna take her back to her motel and fill her in on what’s going on around here so she knows what to keep an eye out for while she’s in town. I’ll be back before dark, though.”

Lydia frowned her chest tightening, “I can come,” she offered squeezing his hand gently not liking the idea of him going out there alone. It hadn’t been dark the last time he was attacked even though the preserve seemed to darken while they were there.

Stiles leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I appreciate the offer,” he said softly. “But I’m not going anywhere near the woods, so you don’t have to worry. We’ll probably just grab a bite to eat and I’ll drop her off.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “I worry anyway.” She told him before glancing down. When she looked back up she nodded watching Stiles for a minute before leaning in and brushing her lips against his lightly. “Come back soon...or I’ll come out there after you.” She told him pointedly.

“I know you will,” he admitted, kissing her back softly and leaning his forehead against hers for a moment. “I’ll see you soon.”

Lydia nodded releasing him and stepping back watching him go. She closed the door and walked back over to the bed, moving onto the mattress and sitting beside Derek. Lydia was quiet for a minute as she closed the book she was reading, gnawing on her bottom lip. “Who is Braedan?” She asked wondering if Derek knew.

A faint smile touched Derek’s mouth and he glanced at her. “Braeden was my mysterious rescuer down in South America. The one Deucalion sent after me.”

Lydia nodded realization hitting her. It was the girl who'd been at the school looking for Scott when she was with Allison. Her chest tightened slightly. “I see.” She said leaning back against the headboard. “So…we like her then.” Lydia commented glancing at the books on the bed and pushing them aside.

“Well. She did save my life. Then again she also saved Peter’s.” He focused on his book momentarily before glancing over at her. “You okay?”

Lydia sighed, “Yeah, I guess we like her then, though we don’t like her dragging Stiles off to parts unknown,” She joked despite the hint of truth to her words before glancing at Derek and considering his question. “Yeah, just a little tired.” She said with half a smile. “I think I might rest for a little bit,” Lydia admitted. She couldn’t seem to kick the tiredness that was stirring inside of her no matter how much she seemed to sleep.

Derek watched her for a moment. “All right,” he said quietly. “But for the record, she’s...pretty much an ass kicker. He’ll be okay with her.” His voice was confident. “But get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

Lydia squinted at Derek, “Yes, that’s exactly what I want, him going to a motel room with some bad ass girl who saves werewolves and gives him happy warm feelings.” She huffed lightly, a slight pout forming on her lips. “Now please be a good friend and make yourself useful by letting me use you as my own personal pillow while I block thoughts of  _my_  Stiles out there with someone who isn’t me.” She grumbled petulantly. Lydia was not jealous, she was tired and all these random girls popping up around Stiles were weird. First Malia, who she got strange feelings from and now this Braeden. Stiles was  _hers_. And if they didn’t know that, Lydia would be glad to educate them in that knowledge.

It took everything Derek had not to chuckle at her jealousy. “Scoot over and I’ll be your pillow,” he agreed with a nod, winding an arm around her and tugging her closer gently.

Lydia rested against him letting her eyes close, “Wake me up the second Stiles gets back, please.” She requested letting herself relax into him.

“Will do,” Derek said quietly, even if he intended to let her sleep anyway. She needed it. And right now they had down time. He figured it wouldn’t last for long. They should take advantage of it while they still could.


	22. Chapter 22

_The air was cold and the light material of her dress did nothing to fight the chill in the dark, damp tunnels. Her hands curled around the bars of the door as she tried to block out the voices swimming through her head. Her cheeks were slick with tears and she pulled at the bars harder a shiver running down her spine as voices taunted her in her head._

_Lydia closed her eyes, her breathing shaky. This couldn't be happening again. It wasn't real. Her stomach was filled with knots as she felt his body behind her, cold hands gripping her hair as he pressed his cheek against hers. Lydia shivered gripping tighter to the bars a small noise leaving her throat. And then his hands were gone and when her eyes flew open she was alone in the small room beneath Eichen house. The sound of pounding footsteps making her frown. She spotted Scott and Stiles and fear slammed into her. It was happening again. They were coming to save her instead of listening to what she was telling them. Lydia stepped forward, telling them to get back upstairs to save Allison, but it was like they didn't even hear her._

_Lydia’s heart slammed against her chest and she pushed past Scott and Stiles running up the stairs and heading for the hallway. But it was endless. She stopped, trying to catch her breath and when she did, Stiles was calling out to her. Lydia whipped her head around and watched as he stumbled down the tunnel. She reached for him automatically helping him as he fell to the ground._

_She turned watching Scott run down the hall and frowned, knowing he wouldn't make it in time. Lydia closed her eyes. This was wrong. She didn't want to see this, didn't want to be here. She was kneeling down beside Stiles squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears as a scream sounded from what sounded like her throat._

_The second the scream ended silence surrounded her. After a minute she dropped her hands hesitantly and her eyes fluttered open only to find that she was in the Stilinski house. Lydia pushed herself up slowly confusion filling her face. “Hello?” she called out as she walked towards the doorway pausing and glancing out into the hallway._

_Lydia ran her hands up and down her arms swallowing hard. She stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the steps. “Scott? Stiles?...Isaac?” She gripped the railing and started walking down the stairs slowly._

_Lydia finally made it down the stairs pausing when she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Her breathing was finally starting to calm down as she walked to the kitchen only to stop short at the sight in front of her._

_Stiles was standing near the kitchen table putting stuff in a duffle bag. Lydia frowned. “What are you doing?” She asked her chest tightening._

_“What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked, not bothering to look up at her as he tucked things into the bag._

_Lydia pursed her lips at his tone. “It looks like you’re packing a bag,” she said her heartbeat picking up speed, the churning in her stomach making it difficult to be sarcastic at the moment. Lydia took a step forward and then another, “Why, where are you going?”_

_“Away,” Stiles told her, arching his eyebrows. “As far away from this place as I can get. Before it ends up killing me.”_

_Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it, “But you said,” she paused, “You said you were staying...You promised you wouldn't leave again.” Lydia swallowed hard to moisten her throat as she felt her heart clench. This had to be some kind of a joke. She stepped forward and placed a hesitant hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “What about Scott and the pack?” She asked her heartbeat echoing in her ears, “What about me?” She whispered._

_“You don’t need me. You have Derek.” There was more than a hint of bitterness in his voice. “And Scott doesn't need me either. He has you and Derek and Isaac.” He shrugged. “You’ll be fine.”_

_Lydia’s grip tightened on him. “I do need you.” She said immediately, panic curling inside of her. “You can’t leave. You said you wouldn't leave again.” She shifted moving herself between him and his bag trying to get him to look at her. “Stiles,” she paused, “I love you.” Lydia told him her voice quiet and shaky. “You can’t leave. You said you loved me too,” she added as she reached out to him, the familiar sensation of her chest growing heavy as several different emotions pooled inside of her._

_“I lied,” Stiles said simply. “I got over you a long time ago, Lydia. I just needed your help to stop the daevas. I never intended to stay. Not for Scott or even for my dad. He has a new family now.” He shrugged. “You’re all worth saving, but I have no reason to stay.”_

_His words were like a slap in the face and she flinched, “You don’t mean that.” She whispered, her voice wavering, “You said,” she paused her breathing picking up speed as she took a step back, “We...you told me you were staying.” She said again dumbstruck. Lydia pressed a hand to her stomach, a wave of nausea filling her. “I felt you, you can’t lie about that.” The words were a last ditch effort to try and make sense of what was happening even as her emotions starting spiraling out of control inside of her._

_“And what do you feel from me now?” Stiles asked, voice cold, distant, matching the look in his eyes._

_Lydia tried to reach out to him through their connection, but nothing happened. Her heart clenched she couldn't feel him, not even the tiniest glimmer of him. “Nothing.” She mumbled. “I can’t feel anything. What did you do?” She stepped forward, “You can’t do this...you need me, just like I need you.” Lydia tried reaching out to him again, resting a hand on his chest. “We balance each other out Stiles you know that, you've seen that.” She said her words rushing together as she tried to control what she was feeling and not let it control her._

_“Please don’t go, don’t leave again,” she all but begged moisture filling her eyes._

_“I’m already gone,” he informed her, fading away right in front of her._

_Lydia’s body fell forward when he disappeared and she used the table to catch herself a loud sob wracking her body as pain sliced through her chest. She tried to suck in a breath, but she couldn't. Her chest was tight and the urge to scream was overwhelming. The heaviness in her chest was getting to the point where she could no longer stop herself from shoving the emotions from her body, the force of them bursting out around her as she threw back her head and screamed, hands coming up to grip her head._

_Lydia could feel the pack, all of them crumbling with the force of the emotions she had shoved at them, not able to control it. She fell to her knees the pain intensifying as each one of them collapsed wherever they were. Oh god, she was doing that, she was killing them. This couldn't be real, it wasn't real._

Lydia thrashed against the sheets, her sweat slicked skin sticking to the material as her body twisted in the covers. Her palms fisted themselves in the sheets before she was startled awake, a terrifyingly loud scream bursting from her lips, fear permeating the air around her as she sobbed.

______

_He was in Deaton’s clinic and outside it was pouring rain, lightning streaking the sky and lighting up the dark room briefly until it flickered out. There was goosebumps on Stiles’ skin, a chill running down his spine at the eerie familiarity of everything._

_He couldn't be back here. Not again. He couldn't do this again._

_Stiles’ hand shot out, gripping onto Kira’s wrist painfully tight, and he watched from inside his own body as he rammed her head against the table, knocking her unconscious so that she was unable to help the person he really wanted to harm._

_No. No no no. He tried to scream, but no sound escaped his mouth as he saw the sudden realization -- the sudden fear flash over his best friend’s face as Stiles moved toward him._

_His heart was beating hard in his chest. “Okay?” he murmured. He curled his hand around the handle of the katana, looking into Scott’s eyes and twisting it in his stomach._

_But then he was suddenly at the nemeton. The abrupt change of scenery was not only confusing, but also disorienting and he looked around, watching as Scott approached with a smile on his face._

_He felt it. Felt the Nogitsune inside of him, felt his own hand curling around a knife in his jeans pocket. A knife laced with wolfsbane. Oh god._

_No._

_No, this couldn't happen. Not Scott. Not like this. Not because of him._

_He tried to protest, to shout a warning to his best friend to go back. To run away, but Scott was quickly closing the distance between them and Stiles’ heart was racing._

_Scott jogged the rest of the way towards his best friend, pausing a couple of feet in front of him as he glanced sideways at the nemeton, “I came as soon as I got your message, what did you find?” He asked with half a smile as he took a step closer to Stiles, unaware of his friend’s hand in his pocket or the odd look on his face._

_“So glad you could join us, Scottie.” He felt his mouth twisting into a sick smile as he reached out and laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder._

_Scott frowned his gaze slowly shifting to the hand on his shoulder before he glanced back at Stiles. His chest tightened as he caught his best friends gaze, the lack of warmth there clear in the way he was staring at him._

_“Stiles...this isn't you,” he whispered, “Fight it, you can fight it. I believe in you.” He insisted trying to bring his best friend forth._

_“This is who I am. Who I've always been,” Stiles told him coldly, raising the knife to eye level and shoving Scott hard into the nemeton, watching as he sprawled atop it. “I’m just doing what has to be done. Keeping the balance. It’s what she taught me.”_

_Fear filled Scott’s eyes, “No, you’re my best friend, you don’t have to do this. This isn't balance Stiles...I've never hurt anyone you know,” he swallowed hard, “God I knew it, I knew when you came back that she ruined you, turned you into some kind of murderer.” He said as he stared at his best friend. “If there’s any piece of the old Stiles left...then let me go, let me go and we’ll forget this ever happened.” Scott told him searching his friends’ face, hoping that he could read him._

_“This is all there is. End of the line, Scott. One of us has to go, and I’m not as self-sacrificing as I used to be,” Stiles informed him even as everything inside him screamed to stop as he pressed the tip of the blade over Scott’s heart. “It needs blood. It’s the only way to stop it.” He arched his eyebrows. “Don’t you feel it? It’s screaming for our blood.”_

_Scott could feel the tip of the blade against his chest and his heart clenched, “Please don’t Stiles, please.” He would not fight his best friend, he would not hurt him. Scott didn't have it in him to do that._

_“I don’t have a choice,” he said, staring into his eyes and shoving the blade into his best friend’s heart._

Stiles woke up abruptly, the sound of his own screaming mixing with Lydia’s. His whole body was drenched in sweat, and pain shot through him as he stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping over Scott and Kira on the floor.

Scott was standing in seconds as the sound of Stiles and Lydia screaming hit his ears painfully. He winced and gripped his best friend’s shoulders keeping him from hitting the ground. “Stiles...STILES,” He shouted as Kira sat up her heart racing at the noise.

She pushed herself up and glanced between Scott and Stiles not sure what was happening.

Scott steadied his friend. “It’s okay Stiles, it’s okay.” He mumbled soothingly.

There were tears in Stiles’ wide eyes as he tried to pull away from Scott, even as Kira moved up to the bed and put an arm around Lydia.

“No, no, no, you have to go go, you have to get away from me,” Stiles muttered, shaking as he stumbled back from Scott, putting his arms up as if to block his friend coming any closer. His back hit the wall hard and he shuddered, rubbing his hands over his face.

Scott frowned as he took a step towards Stiles, pounding feet on the steps sounding behind him. He knew the screams had woken up the rest of the pack, but he was really hoping to be able to calm Stiles down before they burst through the doors. “Stiles everything is okay, you just had a nightmare, that’s all, everything is okay now, I swear,” he told him softly as he took another step towards his best friend his gaze shifting slightly towards Kira just in time to see Lydia pull away from his girlfriend and move in the opposite direction of all of them, huddling in the corner of the room.

Scott held in a sigh as he held up his hands, his gaze on Stiles again. “Dude, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” He said quietly.

Stiles’ face was drained of all color, and he wasn't aware of anything going on around him save for the images still flashing through his mind. “Check on her,” he whispered. “Just...go check on Lydia.” He swallowed convulsively, afraid he was going to throw up.

“Scott?” Kira’s voice was full of worry and she moved over to him, resting a hand lightly on his back.

Scott swallowed hard, “Kira please go tell the other’s everything is okay,” he said quietly, his gaze darting to Lydia, pain from both of them filling his chest, “And get Derek,” Stiles needed him right now even if he didn't want to admit it and he couldn't be two places at once.

“Of course,” Kira agreed immediately, moving away from him and heading for the door where the rest of the pack was lingering with worried looks.

Scott shifted towards Stiles. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here Stiles and I need you to focus on what’s happening right now. Please look at me and take a deep breath.” He said quietly trying to get his friend to listen to him.

Stiles’ breathing was uneven, eyes shut tightly. “I killed you,” he whispered, voice strained. “I killed you, Scott.”

Scott swallowed hard, “Okay, but it was a dream. You didn't really hurt me, I’m right here.” He ran a hand down his body. “Look, one piece, perfectly fine. Sort of worried about you, but other than that I’m in perfect health.” He told his friend trying to lightly the mood in the room. He took another step toward him.

“Stiles listen to me, I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but I need you to try and push it aside. I’ll help you work through it...But I need you to let me help. Okay?” He asked reaching out and resting a hesitant hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

Stiles flinched but didn't pull away. He also didn't reach out and touch Scott, either. He drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly; trying to push away the growing urge he had to get the hell out of the room, and out of the loft. He could go and stay with Braeden. Scott would be safe. He wouldn't be able to hurt him, even accidentally. Even now he could smell blood in his nostrils and he looked down at his hands, expecting to see it there, too.

Scott saw him flinch and he could hear the sound of his friend’s frantic heartbeat. His chest tightened, “Tell me what I can do. How can I help?” He asked his voice quiet knowing there were other people outside. He could hear Kira talking to them in a hushed voice.

Stiles swallowed heavily. “Do you feel it?” he whispered, voice barely audible. “Do you still feel it?”

Scott frowned not certain what Stiles was talking about, “Do I feel what?” He asked worry coloring his features.

“The nemeton.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Can you feel it now?” Because he did, and he was terrified. Terrified that his dream was some kind of screwed up prophecy.

Scott frowned, “I feel the pull when I’m near it,” he admitted, “But...I can’t feel it from here Stiles. I mean there’s always going to be that darkness...that pull, but the more time that passes the easier it is for me to fight.” He explained.

Then it was just him. Was that why he’d had the dream? Why he’d called Scott there to sacrifice him to the nemeton so it would leave Stiles alone? Jesus. That couldn't happen. He couldn't let that happen. And he couldn't go back to sleep tonight. He couldn't risk it. “What time is it?” He asked, jaw tightening even as he rubbed a hand over it.

It took Scott a minute to follow the abrupt change in topic. He glanced over at the clock near Cora’s bed, “Just after four in the morning,” he told him quietly. “Do you want to try and head back to sleep?” He asked softly. “Or maybe go for a walk with me?”

“No more sleep,” Stiles said immediately. “Not tonight.” He drew in a breath. “But it’s not safe out. It’s dark.” There was anxiety in his voice that hadn't really been there the whole time he’d been back.

Scott could feel the anxiety coming from Stiles and he nodded. “Okay, why don’t we just take a walk right inside the apartment building? Maybe a few treks up and down the stairs will do us some good,” he suggested. “What do you think?” Scott cocked his head to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Stiles raked a hand through his hair, but nodded slightly, chewing his lower lip as he tried to focus on calming his heart that was still beating all too quickly, making him feel panicky. A walk would be good, he thought absently, slowly pushing himself away from the wall.

A hint of relief filled Scott when Stiles agreed to take a walk. “Great, I’m just going to grab my sneakers and then we’ll go,” he said lightly squeezing his friend’s shoulder. Scott was pretty sure he’d left them downstairs. “Meet me downstairs in five?” He asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, five minutes,” He agreed, swallowing hard and nodding. He could wait for five minutes. He moved over to the bed, pulling his shoes out from underneath it and pressing a hand to his stomach momentarily as pain flickered through him at the motion. He quickly put his tennis shoes on.

Scott moved through the door and out into the hallway pausing when he saw everyone was still there. He motioned to the stairs and nodded for them to go down waiting until everyone headed down before making his way down too. “Everything is okay,” he said quietly, “Sorry you were all woken up; we’re taking care of it.” He told them while moving over to the couch where he’d left his sneakers.

“Stiles okay?” Isaac asked, concern in his voice as he sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Scott glanced up at the stairs, “Not really,” he commented, “But we’re going to go for a walk, try to get rid of some of the anxiety,” he answered as he pulled his shoes on. He straightened up and turned to Isaac, sending him half a tired smile.

“And Lydia?” Isaac glanced at Scott and then up toward the stairs.

Scott hesitated and then winced, his hand going to the back of his head, “I haven’t-- I’m not sure.” He said with a sigh. Okay, so he was a terrible friend. He hadn’t even checked on Lydia and he knew how bad her nightmares were sometimes. He ran a hand over his face, but Stiles’ were bad too and despite the fact that everyone was coming around on Stiles being back and being a part of the pack, Scott knew his best friend wouldn't feel comfortable letting anyone else in. Hell, he was barely comfortable letting Scott in since he got back. Right now Stiles just needed him more.

“She’s with Derek,” Kira said softly, as if sensing what was going through his mind. She had helped the trembling girl out of Cora’s room and to Derek while Scott was talking to Stiles. “She’ll be alright.”

Scott sent Kira a thankful look and leaned over pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “Thank you,” he said quietly. The words didn't seem like enough. Kira had put up with a lot of Scott’s crap and she was still there being patient with him. When this whole thing was over he was going to make all this crap up to her.

Kira smiled softly at him, reassurance that everything was fine and that she wasn't upset. She understood. She rubbed his back as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs slowly and turned to see Stiles, looking very pale and shaken, now dressed in a different shirt and his shoes with his sweat pants.

Scott turned and glanced up at the stairs watching Stiles make his way down, “Ready to go?” He asked keeping his tone light.

Stiles’ only response was a short nod as he raked a hand through his hair, making a beeline for the door, feeling like he was on the verge of suffocation even though he’d taken two Xanax before he’d come down. He had to pull himself together.

Scott watched his friend go and sighed. He glanced around the room, “Anyone else want to come with us?” He asked lightly.

No one said a word, looking around at one another silently and worriedly.

Scott nodded, gave Kira’s arm a light squeeze and then then made his way towards the door and out after his friend hoping the walk would do them both some good.

_________

Derek sat on the edge of his bed, one arm wrapped around Lydia’s shoulders. “What happened?” His voice was quiet as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. “Talk to me.”

Lydia shook her head, “I don’t want to.” She said quietly a shiver running through her body as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard, her eyes red from crying. Lydia was even more tired than before she went to bed and her entire nightmare had shaken her to her very core. It was like everything that worried her was all piled into one neat package and it scared the living hell out of her.

Derek pursed his lips, not wanting to push her. He drew in a breath and wound his other arm around her as well, pulling her close as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He had a feeling that whatever she’d dreamt about related a lot to the date on the calendar. It had been one year ago today, that Allison had died.

Lydia was silent for a few minutes before swallowing hard. “I want to go home.” She said quietly.

Derek blinked a couple of times. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

“I mean I want to go home. I’m tired of everything I just want--I need,” Lydia paused, “I need a break.” She hesitated, “I feel like I’m losing it. No matter how much I sleep I’m still tired. I’m barely hungry, I keep miraculously developing crazy new abilities and these nightmares...I just need to be. I need one normal night. I need,” her words were cut off as she started getting worked up. “I don’t even know what I need.” Lydia said squeezing her eyes shut.

Derek rubbed a hand over her back gently, troubled by the fact that she was wanting to get away from the pack when things were so up in the air. And also troubled that she and Stiles had had simultaneous nightmares they’d woke up screaming from. That just couldn't be a good thing. “What if you stay here the rest of the morning? Until daybreak? With me,” he suggested quietly. “And then we’ll talk to Scott and figure out a plan.”

Lydia was silent for a long moment. “Having me here just puts you guys at risk.” She told him quietly. “It would probably be better if I was somewhere I couldn't hurt anyone,” she mumbled. “I don’t want to hurt anyone…” She swallowed heavily to moisten her throat, her grip on him tightening, “And I let him back in too soon. Way too soon. He has too much control over what I feel and what if I can’t control that and then,” Lydia sucked in a sharp breath.

Her words were all jumbled together and most likely not making sense, but they made sense to her. She couldn't control her abilities. She couldn't save Allison, she’d barely managed to save Derek and Stiles had the ability to either make everything inside of her calm or make her emotions rage like she’d never seen them, which was how everyone got hurt last time. Lydia was a liability.

Derek was quiet for a moment as he thought. “Would you rather he shut it off again? The connection? Would that be easier for you emotionally even if it makes it harder with your new abilities?”

“He turned it off in my dream,” she admitted quietly. “He left...told me he lied and didn't love me and then just...left. And I…” Lydia’s chest tightened, “I hurt everyone,” she whispered. “I hurt all of you because I couldn't control what I am.” Lydia shook her head. “I’m never going to figure this out everyone I love is going to keep on dying and I’m just going to keep being useless.” She told him her voice quiet.

“I just really need a break Derek; I need what I can never have. I need to just be normal for a little while. I need to not have to worry that every time I get scared or angry that someone is going to feel that and get hurt. I’m constantly trying to repress everything I feel so it doesn't overwhelm me or anyone else and it’s exhausting.” Lydia pursed her lips, “I try not to complain or bother anyone because everyone is dealing with stuff and I don’t want to be a burden.” She sighed, “But it never stops and I’m just so tired,” she whispered, tears in her eyes.

“It was a dream,” Derek said gently. “But we can figure this out. We’ll start looking into ways to help control your abilities through methods other than counting on Stiles.” Just in case he did decide to split. Or in case something happened to him. “There has to be a way.”

Lydia nodded. “Can we just...can we just pretend for a little while. No banshees, no crazy shadow animals trying to kill people. I just want a couple of hours of peace.” She wanted to be able to try and relax and be sad and miss Allison, because she hadn’t forgotten what day it was.

“Yeah. We can definitely pretend,” he assured her, resting his head against hers.

Lydia let out a breath and sighed as she shifted, leaning into him. She was quiet for a minute tapping her finger anxiously against his chest, “Derek?”

“Yeah?” His voice was soft.

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “Why is it so easy for me to trust you and not Stiles?” She asked. She loved Stiles, more than she probably should after everything that had happened, yet whenever something went wrong or she was upset or hurt she went to Derek. It used to always be Stiles who fixed things for her and yet going to him was not her go to thing anymore and Lydia was smart enough to realize it was because she still didn't fully trust him.

His words from her nightmare echoed in her head, you don’t need me, you have Derek. Lydia wondered if Stiles actually felt that way, if she’d made him feel that way. Her chest tightened at the thought. She hoped not because it was the furthest thing from the truth. She needed Stiles more than anyone.

Derek was silent for a few seconds before he answered carefully. “Because I haven’t broken your heart and he has,” he answered finally. “And you don’t want to get hurt again.”

“I don’t,” Lydia agreed. “You’re not planning on running off in the middle of the night are you?” She asked lightly, “Because while it won’t break my heart it will definitely make me violent.” She tried joking, but the truth was it would break her heart, just in a different way than Stiles leaving. “I wonder what Allison would think about you being my best friend,” she whispered, “God, I miss her.” Lydia said quietly bouncing back and forth between topics.

Derek pursed his lips. “I don’t plan on going anywhere,” he said honestly. “And we definitely can’t have you being violent.” Now his voice was a little lighter. He did pause at her out loud ponderance, though. He and Allison had never really been friends, though they’d fought together on more than one occasion. He wondered what Allison would think about him becoming friends with her dad, too. “We all do.”

Lydia nodded as she yawned, “I think she’d like this version of you,” she said her eyes fluttering slightly. She didn't want to go back to sleep, she didn't want to dream so she did her best to fight the wave of tiredness that pulled at her. “I need to talk to Chris; she wants me to tell him something.” She mumbled. “Say something, I don’t want to fall asleep.” Lydia said as she yawned again.

Derek considered that, reaching out and flipping his lamp on to a low setting and picking up his book. Without further hesitation, he began to read to her, speaking quietly so as not to disturb anyone else who might have gone back to sleep. He just hoped this would help, somehow.

___________

Even after six trips up and down the stairs in an attempt to ward off some of the sick dread and anxiety that was rolling through him, Stiles couldn't shake the feeling that something really terrible was going to happen. Because of him. And the fact that it was now the one year anniversary since Allison died...was just a painful reminder of just how terrible their lives could get. He finally sank down onto the bottom step and rubbed his hands over his face, body trembling involuntarily. “You should try to go back to sleep, dude,” he told Scott, voice barely audible as he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning over and shutting his eyes.

Scott ran a hand down his face and sighed as he dropped carefully next to Stiles on the step. “Dude, I’m not leaving you, no matter how many times you ask me to. There is no good reason for me to leave you here when you’re obviously not okay,” he added.

Sometimes Stiles really wished Scott wasn't so damn good. Sometimes he just wished that he was as good as Scott was. But both were futile wishes. He twisted his fingers, staring down at his hands, chest heavy. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” It was pretty much his worst nightmare. Or one of them anyway.

Scott rested his arms on his legs as he glanced at his friend. “You’re not going to Stiles. I don’t know what’s going through your head or why you all of a sudden think you’re dangerous to me, but Stiles I trust you. I've always trusted you and some stupid dream isn't going to me stop,” he offered wanting his friend to know he wasn't going anywhere.

“Because it wasn't -- it wasn't just a dream, Scott. Part of it was...that night at Deaton’s clinic.” He wanted to get up again and begin pacing but his stomach already hurt from all the stair climbing. Making it worse was only asking for trouble. “And the rest...you said you only feel it when you’re close to it, right? The nemeton?” He didn't look at his friend even though he felt Scott’s eyes on him. “I feel it all the time,” he whispered. “I felt it across the ocean, Scott. Thousands and thousands of miles away and I could still feel that fucking tree.”

Stiles’ words troubled Scott. “That wasn't you at the clinic,” he stated, “It was the Nogitsune and I’m tired of you acting like you two are one and the same because you’re not,” he said his voice strong. 

“I know we’re not. I do know that,” he said honestly. “But I still have that memory. I remember how that felt. I remember --” His voice choked for a moment and he held his breath. “I was screaming and I couldn’t make it stop.” He rubbed his hands over his face again. He had seen the fear in Scott’s eyes that night.

Scott was silent for a minute, “Is that why you came back? Because of the nemeton?” he asked quietly.

Stiles fell silent for several long moments before answering Scott’s question. “It was part of it,” he admitted, looking down at the floor.

Scott reached out and rested a hand on his best friend’s knee. “I wish I could have helped back then, that you didn't have to go through all of that with the Nogitsune, but I couldn't and I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “But we've got to try and move past it Stiles. We've got to focus on the future. You’re staying in town and things, while they aren't good at the moment...they will be when we take care of this.” He said, “No one is worried about you hurting anyone.”

That wasn't exactly true. Stiles was pretty sure that there were at least three people who were worried about Stiles hurting someone. Lydia, Derek, and Stiles himself. But the rest of what he said baffled Stiles and he turned his head to look at his friend.

“Scott...you did help. You saved my life,” he said honestly. “So don’t say you didn't do anything because you did.”

Scott pursed his lips, “You know what I mean...I didn't do enough. I didn't encourage Lydia with her abilities and I let her ignore them. I wasn't there for her and she wasn't able to figure things out and we lost you for a while...and everything that happened,” Scott paused his chest tightening, “Maybe if we could have stopped things before they happened you never would have left.” He admitted quietly. Scott had always felt like he failed Stiles in that respect and he knew Lydia felt the same way too and still did.

“Scott, stop.” He shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. “I was already -- it wouldn't have mattered, man. Okay? Because I was already possessed when that all happened. And we still wouldn't have known how to fix it. So don’t -- you gotta stop blaming yourself for stuff that you couldn't control.” He reached out and laid his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

Scott cocked his head to the side a slow smile spreading across his face. “Really?” He asked lightly, “Do you think I should stop blaming myself for the stuff I have no control over?” He asked lightly, “Because you know, I think that’s some pretty great advice.” He said pointedly.

Stiles paused at that. “Yeah, I guess I...sorta walked right into that, didn't I?” he said wryly.

Scott nodded, “You absolutely did,” he said quietly. “And I get it, I get that it’s not easy to just forget everything that’s happened. And it’s not easy to stop blaming yourself. I haven’t been able to, I know Lydia hasn't either. But we’re working on it and you need to also.” He paused glancing down as he folded his hands together, “I hate that you take all of this on yourself. It wasn't your fault Stiles; no one blames you for the Nogitsune just like you don’t blame us for not being able to stop it. These nightmares...they’re your fears. Don’t let them get the better of you.”

Stiles looked down at his hands, too. He was quiet for a few seconds. “She doesn't want any of us blaming ourselves,” he said softly. “Allison.” He drew in a breath. “Lydia and I...we saw her. After the daevas…” He bit his lip. “I’m pretty sure it was more than just a dream.”

Scott froze, “What?” He voice was quiet, “You--you talked to Allison?” He asked his chest tight as he studied Stiles, confusion etched into his face.

“Yeah.” His voice was quiet. He hesitated. “She’s the other part of why I came back.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I thought that was just a dream but then...she referenced it when Lydia and I saw her and...she says she’s watching out for all of us.”

Scott could feel his eyes start to burn and his chest constricted. He looked away from Stiles and ran a hand over his face, hands shaky. “I wouldn't expect any less from her,” he said finally when his voice was working again. It killed Scott a little inside knowing that Allison was out there still protecting them from somewhere he couldn't even see. How did that even work anyway? Why hadn't he ever seen her, really seen her? How did Stiles and Lydia even know if it was real?

So many questions ran through his head, but he couldn't bring himself to ask any of them. It still hurt too much.

He felt Scott’s pain like it was his own, the way he always had though it was different now. Deeper. His own chest tightened at the way his voice shook when he spoke and wordlessly he shifted closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend, ignoring the pain in his stomach at the light pressure.

Scott hugged him back, letting his arms tighten carefully around his friend. “I still miss her. All the time. And it hits me at the smallest moments too. Stupid things.” Her loss was still so heavy in his heart that Scott felt it in his bones even after a year. He knew he wasn't the only one and normally he handled it better than most, but it was hard. But having people who needed him, people who counted on him helped keep him distracted.

It was the moments when he was alone, that undid him.

Stiles closed his eyes at Scott’s admission. He wasn't surprised by it, because he just knew Scott too well. Always had. Stiles hadn't been close to Allison and he was still affected by her loss. Felt it every single day. He knew that it had to be that much worse for Scott. Scott had loved her. He knew what it was like to love someone and lose them. He felt that loss every day when he thought about his mom. And while the pain had faded over time, he still had a hole in his heart that was never going to be totally full again. There were cracks when you lost someone, like someone physically took a chisel to your chest and chipped away pieces that could never be put back together.

And that, he knew, was how Scott felt about losing Allison Argent. That he had been fractured. That though time had passed, the wound still wouldn't close completely. It never would. He hugged him more tightly, nodding slightly against him. “I know,” he said very softly. “It’s okay to miss her, Scott.”

Scott swallowed hard, a tear slipped from his eyes. “I know,” he mumbled, “But I’m a leader. I have a pack of people that count on me and look to me for answers and I don’t have the luxury of losing myself in the pain.” He explained. “And sometimes I feel like I haven’t even really been able to mourn her.” He said in a shaky voice.

“None of us really have. We’re always on the move, always diverting some disaster or dealing with supernatural problems. I think we all forget that we’re teenagers and losing someone like...Allison,” Scott paused taking a deep breath, “It’s really hard on everyone. I don’t mean it would be easier if we were older I just-” Scott gripped his friend tighter; “Some days I just want to stay in bed and let myself be kind of sad.”

Stiles held onto him, listening as his friend talked. It was the first time in a long time that he felt like Scott was leaning on him instead of the other way around and he felt something inside of him shift like a switch had been flipped. All ideas of taking off and staying with Braeden at the hotel for a few days vanished in an instant. He wasn't going to hurt Scott. He couldn't hurt Scott. Scott was already hurting.

Stiles didn't feel like a teenager anymore. He doubted any of them did. They’d been through too much. It had changed them. Aged them mentally even if not physically, though physically too in some ways. “We don’t live normal lives,” he said quietly. The eldest werewolf in Derek’s loft was responsible for that one, ultimately. It was one of the reasons that Stiles would never truly be able to forgive Peter Hale, no matter how hypocritical that probably was. “But we still feel things the way normal people do. It still hurts.”

Stiles was silent for a moment, trying to come up with the words that he wanted to say, to make them make sense and give them every bit of meaning that he felt. “But we have each other. All of us. You’re not alone, Scott,” he whispered. “You don’t have to carry it alone.” Not ever.

Scott pulled back slightly so he could look at Stiles. “I know,” he said quietly, “But sometimes,” he hesitated, “I care about every single person in this pack. I do. Everything I do, I do for everyone. I do my best to include everyone and be there when they need me.” He responded, “But every once in a while I sort of wish it was still just us.” He said, his words barely a whisper, “And then I feel incredibly guilty.” He told Stiles. “I don’t have a bad life, but I miss simpler times. I haven’t even had a break to ask Kira to that stupid school dance. It’s not a big deal, but for the love of god she’s stuck by me for over a year while I've been trying to deal with Allison's death and everything never once complaining.” He added. “I’d like to take her on a proper date, you know?” Scott shook his head. “It’s crazy.”

Stiles’ eyes were sad as he gazed back at his best friend. They’d been through a lot long before he’d ever become a werewolf, and sure, in comparison things back then had seemed simpler. In a lot of ways they definitely had been. “I know,” he said honestly, listening to his best friend closely. Sometimes Stiles wished it was just them still, too. It wasn't that he didn't care about the others. He’d do anything he had to in order to keep any person in Scott’s pack safe and alive. But he didn't have a connection to most of them the way he did to Scott. The way he always had with Scott.

“Ask her to the dance, man,” he said softly. “It’s one night. And you've gotta have that, too. It can’t always be…” He waved his hand around the way he would have a year ago when trying to explain something. “It can’t always be this. All survival mode and…” He shook his head. “It can’t, Scott. You need the normalcy, too. We all do.” Even if he was terrible at normal things anymore. “Look at it like...if you’re not taking good care of yourself, you can’t take good care of the other people in the pack either.” His voice was quiet, sincere. “So ask Kira to the dance. And whether this is all over or not by then...one night isn’t going to break the pack.”

Sadness filled Scott’s face. “One night can change everything.” He responded quietly. “When this is over, I’ll ask her and we’ll take the night. The dance isn’t until the end of the month right before the holiday break. I think I even mentioned that Lydia invited Kira to go shopping with her, which,” he paused, “well it’s a big step. So, as soon as we have this situation cleared up I’m going to ask her. Because you’re right, every once in a while we need to do something normal, and it’s been a really long time coming.” He told his friend.

Stiles’ chest tightened at his first words. Because one night could change everything, and had on more than one occasion. But it didn't matter how prepared they thought they were or how unprepared, even. Sometimes crap just happened. He drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, looking down at his hands. He nodded slightly. “If that spell that Lydia translated from Braeden’s book works, it’ll take care of the daevas,” he said quietly.

Scott frowned, “No, Stiles. We’ll take care of the daevas. We do things together as a pack, watching each other’s backs. This isn't you against the world. We’ll take care of this together once and for all you and me. And we've got the pack on standby in case we need them.” He told Stiles matter-of-factly.

Stiles blinked a couple of times and looked at Scott. “I wasn't...saying otherwise,” he said carefully. He understood why Scott had taken it that way, though. In the time he’d been back, he’d done a lot of things on his own without backup, but that was how he’d been operating for the last year for the most part. He reached out and laid his hand on his friend’s arm. “I wasn't suggesting I was gonna do this on my own.”

Some of the tension left Scott’s body. “Sorry,” he muttered and then let out a sigh, “You said ‘you’d’ take care of it I just thought--I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I just don’t want you getting hurt again.” Scott explained quietly.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Stiles said quietly. “I think --” He paused, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “We both know I've made some pretty crappy decisions. Impulsive ones. Even before I left.” He shifted slightly, stretching his legs out in front of him. “And I haven’t been the best team player since I got back. I can’t even try and deny that, man. I don’t blame you.”

Scott shrugged, “It’s okay. You forget I've dealt with the non team players,” he joked. “And now look at them. Derek is probably the only other person who everyone will listen to outside of me and Aiden is actually being helpful, though I think that has more to do with you than me,” he offered with half a smile.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Stiles said quietly. He remembered all too well how once upon a time it was Derek who hadn't been a team player. It was like they’d swapped lives, in a way, almost entirely. He squashed the instant of jealousy that threatened to rise up within him. Not just because Derek was Scott’s right hand man, but because of Lydia, even if he knew the circumstances and understood them in both cases. He hadn't been there. That was his own fault. And part of being a grownup was accepting the consequences of his actions, and he did. He wasn't going to be distracted by petty things like jealousy the way he had let himself be bothered once by Isaac’s presence. He wasn't that person anymore, either.

Scott glanced at Stiles and hesitated. Despite how long his friend had been gone and how much he had changed, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on in his head when he actually let his guard down. Scott was quiet for a minute as he searched for the right words. “No one can ever replace you,” he shifted slightly; “you know that right? Just like no one will ever be able to replace Allison. Not in my heart, not in Lydia’s and not in this pack.” He told Stiles quietly.

“No one here can take your place, it’s just not possible.” Scott added.

It almost hurt, how easily Scott could read him even after everything. He turned his head to look at him. “No,” he said softly. “But things are different now. They just are. I accept that.” He paused. “I know that happened because I left and I accept that. It’s...part of growing up.” He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers. “It just takes some adjusting for me too.”

Scott nodded. “They are different.” He conceded, “But things between you and me, they’ll always stay the same.” He said, his tone soft. “It still hurts that you left,” he rested a hand on Stiles’ leg before his friend could say anything, “But I understand why you did. Honest I get it. I don’t like it, I don’t think it was the right decision, but I respect you enough to understand that it’s what you thought was best. Because you always have our best interests at heart. Always.”

Stiles’ chest tightened at Scott’s reassurances and he had to resist the urge to hug his friend again. “Thanks,” he said softly. “That’s…” More than he deserved, really. More than he’d expected. “It means a lot. And I will figure it out.” His place in the pack. It would take awhile, but he’d figure it out eventually. “But I want you to know that I don’t -- I don’t want you to not go to Derek or anyone else because you feel like you owe it to me to come to me first about something. You have to follow your instincts, Scott. I trust your instincts. And I’m not gonna take it personally.”

Scott lifted an eyebrow, “Stiles I have room for everyone. And yeah, I do go to Derek with some things because--well it’s taken me a long time to realize that even when Derek was at his worst, he’s always sort of tried to protect me and I know he’s loyal and I can trust him with things if anything ever happens to me. But just because I go to him it doesn't mean I can’t come to you too,” he said with a smile.

“The great thing about having a pack is, not one person thinks exactly alike. We’re stronger together because you think of angles no one else would think of. You give us a human perspective. And Derek comes up with things I wouldn't expect you to take into consideration because it’s not second nature to you despite all the research you've done,” Scott told him with a soft laugh.

“Even Ethan and Aiden with the experiences they've had bring something different to the table. It’s not just about one thing, it’s about taking all the perspectives and making the best decision I can to keep the people I care about safe.” Scott patted Stiles’ back gently.

Stiles pursed his lips, nodding slightly as Scott spoke. That was one of the things that he’d learned about packs, as well. His experience with other packs was much less hands-on, but he’d gotten a great deal of perspective on how they functioned. What made them work and what didn't. And Scott was spot on with his explanation. A good pack needed a lot of different angles because it meant they’d have more options. More back-up plans.

Scott hesitated, “I know things with you and Lydia are...tense, but it seemed like you guys were working things out.” He said carefully.

At the mention of Lydia, he exhaled slowly. “We were. But I think she needs some space right now. So I’m...trying to let her have that without her thinking I’m gonna take off again? Which…” He pursed his lips. “Not as easy as it sounds.”

Scott paused, “I’m not sure how to help you with Lydia.” He admitted honestly, “The bond she formed with Derek...none of us saw that coming. But I've never judged it because it’s been good for both of them. Lydia forces Derek to be more human. To put himself out there more. I’m pretty sure she’s the one who got him to really invest himself in being a part of this pack and actually helping me guide the others.” He explained glancing down.

“And Stiles...I tried. I really did try to help Lydia. I watched your tape and I've done nothing, but try to fulfill what you asked me to do. To watch out for your Dad and Lydia. But...she just didn't respond well to me, not at first. You know right after you left...she told me she wanted out. That she didn't want to be a part of this anymore and I think the words actually broke me a little.” Scott swallowed hard.

“The thought of losing all of you...I got her to reconsider and she was there when I needed her and vice versa, but it never really seemed to be enough. I couldn't get her to smile or laugh and she just wasn't Lydia.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I was the one who went to Derek. I was frustrated and worried and scared...and I didn't know what else to do. And then about a week later, Derek took Lydia to go see Chris.” He stated.

“And that seemed to really help. Giving her something to latch on to that wasn't pain or even channeling that pain into something productive and then before I even knew what happened Lydia stopped coming to me with all her problems. Not all at once or anything, we’re still close and I was still there for her whenever she needed.” Scott hesitated again, “But I think it was when Isaac and I moved into your house that she stopped coming around. I kind of feel bad about that.” He admitted.

“I feel like I took away her safe place. She used to say that my house felt safe, like its own little bubble or something,” he shrugged, “But ours parents were getting close and when your Dad asked Mom to move in...well the whole thing happened really quick. Neither of them wanted to waste any time.” Scott smiled. “But that’s when she started spending more time here. I know you’re used to being the person she goes too...and maybe with time you’ll be that person again, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I know she does.” Scott told him quietly.

Stiles drew in a breath and let it out slowly as he listened attentively to everything Scott was saying about Lydia. Most of it he’d already picked up on. The rest wasn't surprising. He was quiet for a long time after his friend fell silent, letting everything sink into his mind.

“I’m not...looking for an easy out here,” he said quietly, honest. “I’m not trying to…” He chewed his lower lip, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “I don’t expect her to just come running to me because I waltzed back into town. I know she’s made a connection with Derek. With you, with the others.” He rested his hands on his knees, twisting his fingers together.

“I know it’s not going to be that easy. I don’t expect you or anyone else to try and smooth things over for me with Lydia or anyone.” He turned his gaze to look at Scott. “I have to do that myself. I have to figure out how to fix things with people. It has to be me, man.” His voice was quiet. “I don’t know how I got lucky enough that you --” His voice grew strained and he rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly.

“Scott, you’re literally the best guy I know. The fact that the night I walked back into town and the first thing you did was hug me, and welcome me back...dude that means more to me than you’re ever going to understand. You didn't have to do that. You could have been pissed at me, you could’ve hated me, and I wouldn't have blamed you. The fact that you’re not and you don’t…” He swallowed heavily. “Even if things don’t work out the way I want them to with Lydia, I still have you. And that means everything to me.”

Scott’s chest tightened and he reached out to Stiles. “Dude, I don’t know how many other ways to tell you that no matter what happens, you will always be my brother. A year away isn't going to change that.” He said quietly. “I would never turn you away, no matter how angry or upset or anything else that I was. Never.” He repeated. “That’s never something you have to thank me for. And don’t give up on Lydia just yet,” he said softly. “You guys love each other, I have faith it will work out eventually.”

Stiles hugged him tightly again, closing his eyes. “I know. I know that now, Scott...I just need you to know how much that means to me,” he admitted. “Man I was terrified that night. I've dealt with...a lot of stuff in the last year. Scary stuff. But that was the most afraid I've been in a long time, man.” He exhaled. “And I’m not giving up. I’m just...not gonna push her right now. I don’t wanna do that. She deserves to deal with all of this on her own timeline. And...she doesn't know about a lot of the stuff that you do still.”

Scott nodded, “You two definitely need to talk,” he said resting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “But knowing when is a good time and when isn't makes all the difference. I know you’ll figure things out and I’m here if you need me,” he said punctuating his words with a light squeeze.

He nodded, too, reluctantly pulling away and exhaling slowly. He believed that. He knew Scott was right. But today...today they had to focus on just getting through. Because today was one year since Allison Argent had died. And it was going to be a long, difficult day for all of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Melissa looked around as she descended the stairs. Scott and Isaac were sitting in the kitchen at the table, talking quietly with Kira, while Stiles sat in the far corner of the living room, alone, with a book in his hands. It had been a year today since Allison had died. They’d all gone to the cemetery earlier and she and Michael were fixing a nice early dinner for everyone as a sort of informal memorial service. It was the least they could do.

She’d spent the day watching the interaction between the various members of her son’s pack. It seemed to have improved since Thanksgiving a bit, though there was still obvious tension that seemed to mostly surround Stiles, Lydia and Derek. She noticed that Kira tended to hang around the background of the group, and that surprisingly, Stiles did too, unless he was interacting with Scott or occasionally Cora or Isaac.

Once upon a time, she remembered how it was just Stiles and Scott, running around, playing and getting into trouble together. Their circle had expanded a great deal since they were younger. She wanted to help because she knew there was a lot that needed to be worked through, but she didn’t really know what to do. She sighed softly, looking over her shoulder as Michael descended the stairs behind her.

Michael adjusted his shirt finally comfortable now that he was out of his fancier clothes. He stepped off the last stair and glanced at Melissa whose eyes were on the kids in the other room. He could practically see the thoughts buzzing around her head. Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder. “Tell me what’s going through that head of yours,” he requested softly as his gaze darted to his son alone in the living room, a slight frown filling his face.

“Trying to figure out how to help,” she said quietly, covering his arms with her own. She sighed softly, leaning back against him.

Michael pursed his lips. “I hate to say it, but I don’t think this is something we can help with.” He responded softly. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to help them as much as you. I want to go in there and make it like the last year didn’t happen.” He pressed his lips together tightening his hold on Melissa.

“I want to go back to the days where the only thing we had to worry about was Stiles and Scott getting into trouble while wandering around the woods or skateboarding. But we can’t,” he whispered, “We need them to figure things out on their own this time.” Michael didn’t like it, but he knew that they all needed to find their own way and in order to do that; they needed to make their own decisions and fix what they’d essentially broken.

She sighed heavily. “I know. I know you’re right. I don’t like that you’re right, but I know that you are.” She was silent for a moment. She glanced up at him momentarily. “So I suppose we just do the parental thing and fix dinner like we planned.”

Michael cocked his head to the side. “Actually before we get dinner started, which I absolutely plan to help with,” he said with half a smile, “I was hoping we could talk about something. Something that I think might help the kids and us.” He told her quietly.

“Of course.” Her eyebrows furrowed a little, but she turned to face him. “What is it?”

Michael shifted back from her and took her hand tugging her gently down the hallway and towards the laundry room. He pulled her inside and shut the door before flicking the machine on making it whirl to life. “Werewolf hearing,” he explained when he saw the look on her face.

Michael pursed his lips. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” he paused in front of her and took her hands in his, “and I love this family we’ve built here. But I think sometimes the kids forget they can come to us. That no matter what we’re always going to be here even though their problems won’t be the typical teenage kind.” Michael added.

He squeezed her hands gently. “How would you feel if we talked to the kids about making this family a legally binding thing? Not just for you and me, but for all of us?” He asked quietly.

Melissa’s eyes widened a little. “You mean officially adopt Isaac and…” She knew what he meant. He wanted to legally claim Scott as his son. Her eyes watered and she swallowed, wrapping her arms around him. “Yeah, I’d like that very much.”

Michael relaxed slightly and slid his arms around Melissa. He’d been a little worried about her reaction, not that he thought she’d dislike the idea or anything, but still. He’d been kind of nervous. This wasn’t his typical move, grand gestures weren’t his thing.

But Michael felt like this would go a long way in showing the kids that they were all a family and making them see that despite everything they’d gone through they were still just kids. “I don’t want to cause problems between you and Rafael,” he said softly, “So if you think he’s going to be a problem we can find another way to do it. But I want them to know that you and me are their family. I want Scott and Stiles and Isaac to know that no matter the problem they have a home to come to so that we don’t have to worry about anyone leaving again. We can tackle things together.”

“Considering the way Rafael left things when he left town the last several times he’s popped in and out of our lives…” She pursed her lips. “It won’t be an issue. And I think you’re right. That’s important. That’s what matters.” Especially now. And especially with Stiles.

Michael smiled, “Then maybe after this newest threat goes away, we can sit them down and talk to them about it,” he said softly as he stepped forward and cupped her cheek. “I think this’ll be good for all of us.”

“So do I.” She leaned in, kissing him softly.

Michael returned the kiss, pulling back a minute later. “We should get back out there.” He said quietly knowing more people would be showing up soon.

“More cooking to be done,” Melissa agreed with a nod, reaching down and taking his hand in hers before leading the way out of the laundry room.

______

 

Scott rubbed the back of his neck as he listened to Isaac talking. The early afternoon had been hard. Going to the cemetery again, seeing Allison’s headstone, somehow it made things a lot more final, not that Scott didn’t already know they were final. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on Isaac words, “It was nice getting everyone together like that, for her,” Scott agreed as he leaned back in his chair.

Kira reached out and laid her hand over his, squeezing lightly. “Yeah, it was,” she said softly. She was worried about Scott, had seen him struggling all day. She knew he needed a breather of some kind, but she wasn’t sure how to help, either.

Scott glanced over at Kira and lifted his hand resting it over hers, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he glanced at her. He knew she wanted to help him and it meant the world to him they she’d stayed by his side all day. He squeezed her hand gently.

Isaac looked between them, shifting in his chair and cocking his head right as the doorbell rang. “Cora,” he announced, rising to his feet.

Scott blinked at Isaac’s words, not able to help the grin that pulled at his lips at his friend’s immediate response to Cora getting to the house. He nodded toward the door, “Well don’t keep her waiting,” he said lightly.

Issac paused, then grinned sheepishly, ducking his head as he moved toward the front door, glancing over at Stiles for a second before unlocking and opening the door to greet Cora. “Hey.” He stepped aside to let her in.

Cora sent Isaac half a smile and stepped into the house, “Hey,” she said keeping her tone light. Once Isaac closed the door she rested a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. “How are you?” Cora wasn’t typically one for emotions, but she knew this day had to be hard for Isaac and she was determined to be there for him.

Isaac smiled faintly but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m okay,” he said quietly. He hesitated. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Cora swallowed hard, “Sure,” she said softly, not really sure what else to say. “Is Scott here too?” she asked letting her hand slip from his arm as she stood beside him.

“Yeah. He and Kira are in the kitchen.” He closed the door behind her, motioning her in that direction.

Cora nodded and started walking in that direction, but paused and reached out for him tugging him with her carefully. “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” she commented, “I was talking with my brother,” she commented. 

“It’s fine,” he assured her, following her toward the kitchen. “You want something to drink? Melissa made tea and lemonade.”

Cora nodded, “Sure lemonade sounds good.” She said spotting Scott and Kira. She lifted a hand and waved at them before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. “Hey,” she said lightly. Cora wasn’t great with this kind of stuff and she wasn’t really sure what to do or say. But she knew being there was important for morale support.

“Hi,” Kira greeted with an easy smile. She tucked some hair behind her ear and shifted slightly in her chair. She’d just seen the other girl a few hours ago but they hadn’t really talked much. Actually they never really talked much. “Ms. McCall and the sheriff are cooking a ton of food. Everything smells really good and it’s making me hungry.”

Cora blinked glancing away from Isaac who was pouring her lemonade to the small girl across from her. “It does smell good.” She added finally noticing that Scott’s Mom and Stiles’ Dad were in the kitchen near the counter. She shifted in her seat. “Hi,” she said with a slight wave suddenly feeling a bit awkward even though she knew there was no reason to.

Michael glanced over and smiled. “Hi Cora, how are you?”

She nodded, “Good,” she told him as Isaac made his way back over to the table and sat down beside her sliding her drink towards her carefully. “There you go.”

Kira ducked her head, falling silent once more for the time being. It wasn’t that she disliked anyone in the pack. Everyone had been really nice to her -- including the twins, even if Aiden still made her a little uneasy at times. She just wasn’t great at fitting in, even after over a year.

“Who wants a chilli taste test?” Melissa asked, dipping a little bit of the stuff into a small cup and glancing around.

Scott glanced over and shook his head. “I’m not too hungry just yet, maybe in a little bit.” He said lightly.

Isaac wasn’t really hungry either, but he saw the dip in Melissa’s expression and he pointed to Cora, “We’ll have some,” he said with half a smile.

Kira glanced around briefly before her eyes fell on Scott. She patted his hand, “I’ll be right back,” she squeezed his hand gently and when he nodded she got up and moved out of the kitchen heading towards the bathroom pausing when she saw Stiles sitting on the couch alone reading a book. Kira hesitated before changing course and walking into the living room.

She sat down on the same couch as Stiles resting her hands on her legs. “Hey, mind if I sit here?” Kira hadn’t exactly needed to use the bathroom, but she figured she’d give them a chance to talk and take a little break for herself.

Stiles blinked a couple of times, looking up at her and relaxing when he saw who it was. “Oh. Yeah, of course. Make yourself at home.” He smiled faintly at her, marking his place in the book. “Everything okay?” He cast a glance toward the kitchen and then back at her.

Kira nodded, “Yeah, Cora just got here and they’re talking...I just thought I’d give them some time to catch up and stuff,” she explained as she leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath. Kira glanced over at Stiles’ book. “What are you reading?” She asked curiously.

Nodding, too, Stiles closed the book so she could see the cover of the book Braeden had brought him from South America and Lydia had translated. “I’m just...going over the ritual again. Trying to get it straight in my head,” he explained. He was afraid he was going to mess it up. He was a budding emissary, but magic still scared the hell out of him in a lot of ways. There were a lot of things that could go wrong. The better prepared he was, the more likely things would go smoothly when it was time.

Kira shifted a little closer to him glancing at the front of the book. “It looks really old. And I think the fact that it’s in a different language is awesome,” she said with a grin. “I know a lot of older books about rituals and stuff are in a different language. Lydia’s good at that kind of stuff, translating and things. She’s pretty useful,” unlike her. Kira still wasn’t really sure where she fit in or what exactly it was that she offered the pack.

He could practically sense her nervousness and he shifted slightly, angling his body toward her. “Yeah, I think it’s an ancient culture thing. I mean, most aren’t in English because by the time the English language rolled around, people weren’t really following older religions as much, and they didn’t see the point of rituals and then there was the whole...witch hunting thing.” He smiled, holding the book out to her so she could look at it if she wanted.

Kira took the book and glanced over it, running her hand over the cover and then opening it up. “I like research,” she admitted, “There’s just something about being informed that I like you know? Because there’s so much information and knowledge and it’s good to have that, the information I mean.” She babbled.

Kira bit her bottom lip. “So, uh how are you doing? This is a pretty hard day for everyone.” She commented, she knew she didn’t know Allison well, but it was hard for her too. Kira didn’t like seeing her friends in pain.

Stiles watched her for a moment, wanting to say or do something that would help put her more at ease, but not entirely sure how to go about that yet. “I’m okay,” he told her with a nod, even if he was somewhere between dying for a cigarette (five days without now, he congratulated himself mentally), or a Xanax. “How are you?”

Kira blinked and glanced at Stiles. “Me?” She asked realizing that no one had actually asked her that before. Not that she blamed them. She and Allison hadn’t been close and it made sense that people didn’t really think to ask her about it. But honestly she felt sort of guilty; after all it was her mom who’d called upon the Nogitsune in the first place all those years ago. And look at all the damage it had caused.

Kira shrugged and glanced down before handing the book back to Stiles. “I’m okay, just you know taking things a day at a time.”

Stiles paused at her surprise and realized no one had thought to ask her how she was doing. Sure, maybe she and Allison hadn’t had a chance to really be friends, but she’d been there, helping that night. Helping from the get go, really, as soon as she knew what was happening. And she’d witnessed Allison’s death the same way that Scott and Isaac had. Whether she knew Allison well or not, that was bound to be traumatic.

Stiles set the book down between them as he nodded. “Yeah, that’s...really all anyone can do,” he said quietly. He looked down for a moment and then back up at her. “I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since I got back, but...I want to say thanks. For everything you did to help...save my life.”

Kira’s cheeks warmed, “Oh, no, you don’t need to thank me for that.” She told Stiles’, “I mean the whole thing; it’s sort of my Mom’s fault you know?” She asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear, “I mean if she hadn’t called on the Nogitsune all of this wouldn’t have happened,” Kira said quietly. “I kind of owe you an apology.” she told him.

Stiles reached out and laid a hand on her arm. “No, you really don’t. And your mom…” He hesitated. “When you’re really hurting and you’re lost, sometimes you just...make some bad choices that make things worse than you thought they would.” He understood that now. He wished he didn’t, really. “Your mom was -- she went through something pretty terrible. And she made a bad choice, but...my guess is she’s paid for that in a lot of ways over the years.” His voice was quiet.

Kira was silent for a minute as she watched Stiles, “Thanks,” she said softly. “I never really looked at it that way before,” which was true, she hadn’t. But in a way she guessed that Stiles was right. Kira reached out hesitantly and rested a hand on Stiles’ leg. “I’m really glad you decided to come back.” She said lightly with a small smile.

“Just call me perspective guy,” he joked, giving her arm a squeeze before pulling his hand away. “And...me too.” He studied her. “And thanks for looking out for Scott.” His voice dropped a little. “He really likes you a lot. All this stuff…” He motioned to the book between them. “It’s...he needs normalcy in his life and you help with that. He needs that. He needs you.”

Kira swallowed hard and glanced down for a minute before catching Stiles’ gaze. “Thanks. Sometimes...I kind of wonder. I mean not about Scott. I know he cares and he tries so hard...I don’t know,” she shrugged. “And I’m not exactly normal…” she told him letting her voice trail off.

“You’re exactly Scott’s kind of normal.” He smiled.

Kira chuckled and glanced down her cheeks flushing again. “That’s good to hear.” She told him before glancing up. “Ms. McCall is giving out food, well having people test it.” She said after a pause. “You should come in the kitchen and have some.” Kira commented.

Stiles hesitated, glancing toward the kitchen, and then nodding slowly. How was he going to help integrate her into the pack if he kept skirting around the edges of it himself? It could be done, but it wouldn’t be an easy feat. He rose to his feet, holding his hand out to help her up. “Melissa’s an awesome cook.”

Kira nodded, “She is,” she said while taking his hand. “She’s always really great about that, cooking for the whole pack. You guys have really cool parents and thanks for inviting mine over for Thanksgiving.” She said in a rush of words. “I know that was a little awkward, but I’m hoping...I don’t know. I thought it would help a little.” Kira explained.

Stiles helped her to her feet. “Yeah, we do,” he agreed quietly, offering her a small smile. “And it was fine, Kira. It was awkward, but it wasn’t because of your parents.” His voice was reassuring. It had been awkward because he’d been there. Not because of the presence of the Yukimura’s.

Kira paused, “Stiles,” she hesitated, “I know you’ve been kind of worried about being back and stuff, but I think it’s really great you’re here. Scott was sort of lost without you.” She told him quietly. “He seems a lot more like himself now that you’re home.” She shifted on her feet.

“I know a lot of stuff is different,” Kira tucked some hair behind her ear, “But things haven’t been the same without you and I know that sounds super weird coming from me because I haven’t even been around that long,” she rushed on, “But I can see the difference in everyone, being on the outside of the group kind of helps with that I guess.” she shrugged.

Stiles paused when she did, turning his head to study her and exhaling as she spoke. “I’m...glad that I came back, even though in a lot of ways it’s...difficult,” he said honestly. “Even though I wasn’t sure I really wanted to come back.”

Stiles met her eyes, smiling faintly at her words, and nodding to acknowledge her words. “Thanks. That’s...good to know,” he admitted.

Kira smiled softly, “Cool,” she said softly before glancing towards the kitchen, “We should probably try to grab some chilli before they eat it all,” she joked taking a few steps towards the kitchen.

“Especially considering Scott and Isaac are in there,” he responded with a smirk.

“We heard that,” Isaac said wryly.

“Meant for you to.”

Scott smiled at the sound of his best friend and Kira. “Well come on in here guys, Stiles, Cora is here.” He said lightly smiling at the youngest Hale briefly. Neither smile reached his eyes, but it was something. “We’ve got some chilli for you guys don’t worry.”

“Oh, good.” Stiles moved into the kitchen, Kira by his side and met Scott’s eyes momentarily before getting a bowl down from the cabinet and dishing himself out a little bit of chilli. He moved over and sat down beside his friend silently, reaching out and laying a hand on his back, pushing the bowl to him.

Scott arched an eyebrow, “You’re giving me your Chilli?” He asked as Kira sat on the other side of him. Scott lifted his hand and rested it on the back of her chair as he glanced at his friend. “I already had some, you eat it, it’s fine.” He said quietly.

“Hell, I’ll eat it,” said Isaac and when Cora nudged him with her foot he cleared his throat, “If no one else is gonna eat it I mean.”

Wordlessly Stiles slid the bowl across the table to Isaac.

Kira watched the exchange before shifting her gaze back to Scott. She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. “When are the others coming over?” she asked mostly to try and distract him.

Scott glanced over at Kira and he cocked his head to the side. “Chris should be here soon,” he told her keeping his tone light, “I’m not sure about the twins...I don’t know if they’re coming and I haven’t talked to Derek and Lydia since the cemetery.” He said quietly. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon though.” It had been an emotional morning for all of them starting off with Stiles and Lydia’s nightmares and then visiting the cemetery.

Kira nodded slightly, moving to stand up again. “My turn for chilli,” she announced, heading over to the stove and picking up a bowl.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his jaw, yawning involuntarily and letting his eyes close for a moment. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see his dad standing there. He relaxed again and offered him a small smile. “Hey.”

Michael smiled, but there was worry on his face, “You alright?” He asked noticing the way his son kept yawning. He looked exhausted and it had Michael wondering exactly what all these teenagers were doing at Derek’s apartment all night long if they weren’t getting any sleep.

“Yeah. Just sleepy,” he assured his dad, patting his hand. Between being woken up from a nightmare and taking more Xanax than he was used to taking, sleep was definitely tugging at him, which meant he needed coffee.

Michael nodded. “I can see that,” he said patting his sons back before glancing at Kira and Cora. “You ladies need anything to drink?” He asked as he moved over to the refrigerator.

Cora shook her head and motioned to Isaac’s drink since she finished her lemonade, “Isaac is sharing.”

Michael’s gaze shifted to Kira. She smiled. “Sure, water would be great thanks Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles yawned again and rose to his feet, moving over to the coffee pot and setting a fresh pot of coffee to brew. “Anyone else want coffee?” he offered as he reached up into the cabinet to grab a mug down.

“I’ll have a cup,” Melissa told him with a small smile.

“Cool.” He got down a second mug and set them on the counter as he waited wondering if this was how the entire afternoon was going to be.

Outside Lydia sat in Derek’s truck glancing at the Stilinski household and it felt like Thanksgiving all over again. She’d been quiet most of the morning since waking up the second time thankfully not because of a nightmare, but because she’d needed to get ready to go to the cemetery. Lydia swallowed hard. She didn’t understand why this was so difficult for her. Everybody else seemed to be taking things in stride, even Scott and yet she couldn’t seem to stop crying. At least she hadn’t been able to at the cemetery.

She rested her hands on her lap and pursed her lips. “Just give me another minute, please.” She said softly glancing up and out of the window when she heard another car pulling up the street.

Derek drew in a breath and reached out, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Of course,” he said quietly.

Lydia tilted her head to the side and spotted Chris getting out of his car. Lydia was pretty sure he spotted them at almost the same time because he changed directions and started walking towards the truck.

Chris paused by Derek’s window and arched an eyebrow tapping on it lightly even though they could see him clearly.

Derek rolled down the truck’s window and offered Chris a small smile. “Hey.”

Chris shifted his gaze from Derek to Lydia after returning the faint smile, worry in his eyes. “Lydia. You all right?” His voice was quite, concerned.

Lydia swallowed hard and glanced at Chris. Her chest tightening, “Yeah, I’m alright. How are you?” She asked not wanting him to waste his time worrying about her when really she should be making sure he was okay. Lydia unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed open the door.

Chris cast a glance at Derek, eyes worried before moving to meet the red-head at the front of the truck and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m okay,” he said quietly.

Lydia hesitated for a second before winding her arms around Chris’ neck and hugging him back. She could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes and she swallowed hard pushing the tears away. Lydia tightened her grip on him briefly before shifting back enough to see him.

She glanced behind her and saw Derek standing near the curb. Lydia pursed her lips and glanced back at Chris. “I was hoping we’d run into you. There’s something I needed to tell you and I was hoping to do it before we got inside.” She told him softly.

Chris studied her, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Of course, Lydia. What is it?”

Lydia opened her mouth, but she couldn’t seem to make any words come out. What if what she was about to tell him did more harm than good? What if he didn’t believe her? Lydia bit her bottom lip. “I saw her,” she told him quietly. “I know it doesn’t make sense,” she told him rushing on with her words before he could say anything.

“She said she loves you.” Lydia whispered trying to keep her emotions under control.

Chris was silent for a moment. “You saw her in another dream,” he guessed. “Except it wasn’t really just a dream.”

Lydia shook her head, “When my heart stopped after I used my abilities to help Stiles. I saw her there...in Bardo. She’s been looking after us.” She told him quietly.

Derek winced, He’d forgotten to tell Chris about that. There had been a lot going on at the time, but he still should have made time to tell him.

Chris stared at Lydia with wide eyes and then looked at Derek. “I’m sorry, what? Your heart stopped?”

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek and he stepped forward.

“I didn’t have a chance to mention that.” Derek said apologetically. “Stiles and Lydia went out to meet Scott in the woods and Stiles was attacked.” He knew Chris knew that part because he’d stayed with Stiles and Scott’s parents for a couple of days while they were holed up in the loft.

Lydia nodded, “It was a bad reaction to using all that power,” she shrugged, “I’m okay now though.” Even though she still wasn’t 100 percent and still got tired way too easily. Lydia didn’t want to trouble Chris with that. “I was in Bardo, that’s where I saw her...Stiles too.” Lydia’s chest tightened, “She seemed...peaceful.” Lydia whispered as she lifted a hand and brushed a tear from her eyes before it could fall.

For a long moment Chris didn’t know what to say. Then he rubbed a hand over his face, shutting his eyes and exhaling slowly. Then he looked at Lydia once more, troubled. “The two of you need to get this connection straightened out,” he said quietly. He swallowed hard and looked down at the ground. “But I’m not surprised that she’s looking after us. It’s...what she did.”

“It’s what she does,” Lydia corrected. She placed a hand on Chris’ arm. “Even though she isn’t here,” she paused swallowing hard, “Allison is still protecting us...still trying to help because she’s a hero.” Lydia whispered the words, her eyes burning, but she didn’t let the tears fall. “She’s here in our hearts always...and sometimes in a place I can reach her. I told her how much we love and miss her,” Lydia glanced down briefly swallowing over the lump in her throat.

“It’s going to be okay,” she offered even though the words hurt to say. But somehow knowing Allison was there even now...it made things a little easier for her so maybe it would help Chris too.

Chris drew in a breath and let it out slowly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Lydia’s forehead the way he used to do his daughter’s. “I know,” he said quietly.

Lydia swallowed hard at the gesture. Chris Argent had been more of a father to her over the past year than her own father had been in a long time and she was more grateful than words could ever really express.

Derek watched them for a moment before Lydia pulled away from Chris. She stepped back and said something about ringing the doorbell. His gaze followed her for a moment as she wiped her eyes before he turned to Chris.

They fell in step beside each other just behind Lydia and he sent the other man a sideways glance. “I’m sorry I forget to tell you about Lydia the last time we spoke.”

“We’ve been pretty busy focusing on this daeva situation,” Chris said after a moment. “How’s that going on your end of things?”

“You mean am I ready for it to be over so everyone will get out of my apartment including my psychotic uncle?” Derek cocked his head to the side, “Why, yes, I am.” Derek pursed his lips briefly. “Not all that great, though Stiles thinks he might have found a solution in a book that a friend of his brought to town the other day.” He explained.

“A solution at this point would be pretty great.” Chris cocked his head to the side. “I’ve been going through the bestiary. There’s one vague mention of daevas but it just says that at the point of recording they were believed to be nothing more than myth. Obviously I’ll be altering that,” he said wryly.

Derek smirked, “Yeah, that would probably be a smart move considering.” He said pausing behind Lydia. He looked away from Chris and rested a hand against her lower back, “It’s usually helpful if you actually press the button,” he commented softly.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder and sent them both a sheepish look. “Well obviously.” she said before reaching out and ringing the bell a small hint of anxiety welling in her chest not sure who was going to answer the door. A part of her hoped it was Stiles since she hadn’t seen much of him outside the cemetery that morning since their nightmares. But the other part of her hoped it wasn’t. Lydia just couldn’t win.

A moment later, Melissa McCall appeared at the doorway and greeted them with a soft smile. “Come on in. The chilli’s ready for anyone who’s hungry, and we’re working on the rest. Everyone’s in the kitchen.”

Lydia returned her smile with a small one of her own. She stepped inside and took a deep breath. "It smells delicious," she told her softly. With everything that had been going own lately, Lydia hadn't seen much of Scott's mom. With all the supernatural monsters after them and the wedding plans on hold it was hard to stay in touch, but Lydia made a mental note to make sure she made plans with the other woman soon.

Derek and Chris followed her inside. Chris shifted away from Derek and pulled Melissa into an easy hug. "Thank you again for doing this Melissa. It was really great of you to offer." He told her as he pulled away, a warm smile pulling at his lips. Michael and Melissa had been pretty great the past year and Chris was grateful. Allison's death had brought them all closer together.

“You’re very welcome,” Melissa assured him, patting his back gently before turning to Lydia and pulling her into a hug, as well.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Scott’s mom enjoying the motherly hug. “It’s good to see you,” she replied softly.

Melissa kissed her cheek before pulling away to look at her. “Likewise, Sweetheart. Are you hungry?”

Honestly she wasn’t, but Lydia just smiled, “If you’re cooking, absolutely.” She told Melissa softly as Chris and Derek shifted forward. Derek shrugged off his jacket and hung it up near the door. Chris did the same.

“Well, Michael and I both are, actually. But I’m definitely the better cook in the house.” Her voice was light and joking.

Chris chuckled and shook his head, her words making him smile. He was glad he let them convince him to come. He placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “I’m going to go grab some chili while I still can,” he commented, “Coming?” He asked as he dropped his hand and walked around Melissa and Lydia.

Derek nodded and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Melissa and Lydia in the hallway.

“How are you doing?” Melissa asked quietly, tucking some hair behind Lydia’s ear. “Is there anything that I can do for you?”

Lydia swallowed hard at Melissa’s words. Scott’s mom really was one of the best women she knew. Lydia hoped that if she ever got around to the whole marriage and kid thing, that she’d be more like Melissa and less like her mom. Lydia knew the thought was harsh. She loved her mother, but she lacked a lot of the actual skills to parent.

Lydia shook her head lightly. “No, I’m alright,” she said softly, “But thank you.” Her words were sincere. “Do you need any help?” She asked, “You’re probably doing a dozen things at once and I don’t mind being useful,” she told her with half a smile.

Melissa smiled softly at that, nodding. “How do you feel about chopping vegetables for the salad?”

“I feel like you should definitely see my newly developed knife skills.” Lydia said with a grin, though it didn’t fully reach her eyes, but she was trying. “I can hit moving targets and everything,” she paused, “Not that the vegetables will be moving.” Lydia added.

Melissa laughed softly. “If they do you’re welcome to throw knives at them. Just be careful of those of us who don’t heal in minutes.”

Lydia ducked her head, “Don’t worry, I’ve got pretty good aim,” she joked though it was true. She shifted forward, “Any chance you have something I can put over my dress?” Lydia asked resting a hand against her stomach. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was a gift from Allison, though she was sure no one probably knew that.

“I have aprons in the kitchen. I hope you don’t mind that the one you’ll be wearing says ‘Kiss the Cook.’”

Lydia smiled, “Not at all.” She said as she walked with Melissa towards the kitchen.

Melissa patted her back lightly as they walked into the kitchen together. She moved over to the hook on the wall and pulled the red apron down, handing it over to Lydia.

Lydia took the apron from Melissa and slipped it over her head tying it slowly around the back as she turned around.

Stiles looked up from where he was pouring his coffee, glancing over to where Lydia had walked in and holding his breath. “Hi,” he said softly.

Lydia paused at the sound of Stiles voice and glanced over at him, her heart suddenly pounding against her chest. She held his gaze, her chest constricting slightly at the look on Stiles face. “Hey,” she replied just as softly her hands smoothing down the apron as she stood frozen a few feet away from him.

Stiles felt his chest tighten painfully and he swallowed hard because by now he recognized it as how she felt and not his own feeling. “Coffee?” he asked, holding the cup out to her.

Lydia glanced at the cup and then back at Stiles, “No thank you,” she paused, realizing her abrupt answer had sounded rude. She could feel the eyes on them from the table, but she ignored it. Lydia slipped her finger beneath the strap and tugged lightly on the apron, “I’m going to help Melissa with dinner,” she explained. She couldn’t really do that while drinking coffee, plus she wasn’t really in the mood for any.

“Right. Okay.” Stiles diverted his eyes immediately, turning away from her and carrying his cup toward the living room, avoiding everyone else’s eyes on the way, as well.

Cora shot Lydia an annoyed look, even if she managed to stay quiet for the time being.

Guilt filled Lydia’s chest as she watched Stiles go. She stood there for a minute ignoring the look Cora was sending her way even though she knew she deserved it. He was trying and she was being a bitch. She knew Stiles loved her and she loved him. Lydia wished she could just forgive him, forget everything and just be here with him, but her nightmare from earlier had brought all of her fears to the forefront of her mind and with the day and everything, her emotions were on overload.

Maybe she was the bad guy in all of this. She was being selfish. Lydia turned away from the table and glanced down briefly. She could feel the hint of moisture in her eyes and she cleared her throat. Lydia gazed at Melissa, “I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick...wash my hands and then I’ll get on those vegetables.” She said moving out of the kitchen and towards the hallway before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Isaac glanced up from his bowl of Chili finally noticing Chris and Derek and giving them a slight wave hello before glancing around the room. “She knows there’s a sink right here...right?” He asked nonchalantly as he pulled another spoonful of chili into his mouth.

Chris reached over and patted Isaac’s shoulder fondly. “I’m sure she knows.” He took a bite of his chili, as well, glancing at Derek with worried eyes.

Kira shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked from Cora to Scott.

Michael leaned against the counter and shook his head. “Someone needs to throw those two in a small confined space and lock them in. I’ve never seen anything so ridiculous in my life,” he said as he tossed one of the dish towels on the counter.

The room was silent for a minute before Isaac snorted, which made Scott laugh softly.

Michael arched an eyebrow when Melissa looked at him, “What? No one else was going to say it.” He told her.

Scott shook his head, grin still on his face. “I’m not entirely sure that would solve their problems,” they’d most likely just end up having sex again, he added silently, which apparently hadn’t worked out so well for them since they were still having issues.

“Sweetheart, let’s not encourage the children to have sex,” Melissa said wryly, patting Michael’s arm.

Scott nearly choked on his drink, a loud spurting noise coming from his mouth as he coughed, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He sucked in a sharp breath and coughed again. Scott lifted a napkin and wiped his mouth before glancing up at his mom and the sheriff who were looking at him funny. “Uh, it went down the wrong pipe?”

Michael arched an eyebrow, “Is that a question or a statement?”

Scott’s brows furrowed, “Both?”

Michael sighed and shook his head before resting a hand on Melissa’s waist. “And for the record I’m encouraging no such thing. That’s the last thing either of them needs.” He said pointedly.

“What’s the last thing who needs?” Lydia asked as she made her way back into the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron as she glanced down her curls falling forward with the dip of her head.

“Agreed,” Melissa said with a soft sigh, glancing over at Lydia as she returned. “To get sick right now, before Christmas.” There was no hint of deception in her voice. The kids weren’t the only ones who’d gotten good at lying the last couple of years.

Lydia tilted her head, “Oh, I couldn’t agree more. I hate being sick, especially during holidays,” she said lightly having composed herself from her earlier moment of weakness. “I always wind up in bed.”

Isaac snorted and Cora kicked him under the table.

Lydia looked over her shoulder and glanced at them funny before her gaze found Derek’s. She arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

Derek just shrugged at her, and rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

Cora smirked. “Imagine that,” she said lightly, taking a drink.

“Actually it was a wall,” mumbled Scott as he took a sip of his water, not speaking loud enough for Lydia or his parents to hear.

Isaac made a face, “Oh god,” he pushed his chili away, “Thanks, Scott. How am I supposed to finish my chili now? That was just mean.” He said with a huff. He glanced at Cora, “Want to come inside with me and see what Stiles is up to?” He asked glancing at her.

“Ugh. Way too much information,” she grumbled, glaring at Scott momentarily before rising to her feet. “Sure after I finish throwing up.”

Kira bit down hard on her lip to keep from laughing.

Scott grinned his expression amused as he glanced at Kira briefly before looking over at Chris and Derek, “There are some seats now if you guys want to sit down,” he motioned to the empty seats that Cora and Isaac had just vacated.

Chris shook his head slightly before taking Isaac’s seat and watching as Derek sat down in Cora’s. He met Derek’s eyes for a moment, question in his gaze as he started to eat his chilli.

Derek glanced at Chris and shrugged as he took a bite of his chili also.

Scott glanced at Kira and rested his arm over her shoulders before glancing over at his Mom, the sheriff and Lydia. “Hey mom you could probably use an extra pair of hands in here, right?” He asked lightly.

“Always,” Melissa answered, arching an eyebrow as she looked at him. “Are you offering?”

Scott pointed to himself, “Me, no,” he shook his head, “We want dinner to be edible,” he told her. “But I know the perfect person.” He said before pushing his chair back and standing. He held a hand out to Kira and nodded towards the living room.

Kira slid her hand into his with a tiny, knowing smile. “We’ll be right back.”

Scott walked with Kira out of the kitchen sending her a sideways glance. “Thanks for being here today,” he said softly.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” she said honestly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Scott’s expression softened and he squeezed her hand gently as they walked into the living room. He spotted Stiles; coffee still in his hand, “Hey man,” his tone was light. “Mom wanted me to come tell you she needed some help in the kitchen.” He said keeping his tone steady.

Stiles glanced up from the book he was reading again and narrowed his eyes. “Is that a fact?” he asked wryly.

Scott nodded, “It is,” he said lightly. “And stop giving me that look. So untrusting,” he commented his gaze shifting briefly to Isaac and Cora.

Stiles snorted, setting his coffee cup down on a coaster and closing the book, setting it down on the opposite table so it didn’t wind up getting coffee spilled on it before rising to his feet. “Let it be known that I think this is a ruse and I’ve known you since I was five so I know what I’m talking about.”

Scott cocked his head to the side and studied his best friend, “Let it be known that I don’t care,” he joked lightly, his mood slightly less sad than earlier. “I can’t help man, you know I can’t. I’m forever adding things that shouldn’t be added and putting stuff on for too long.” Which was true.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott and shook his head as he moved past him. “Good thing I love you, dude,” he mumbled as he headed for the kitchen, grabbing an apron off the hanger and slipping it on.

Melissa glanced at Stiles, not missing a beat, “Oh good, Scott found you.” She said lightly and Derek found himself wondering how she did it. He’d barely registered any kind of change in her heartbeat, then again she had really only stated a fact, not outright lied. Maybe that was the key.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder briefly to see who Melissa was talking to and her heart immediately jumped in her chest when she spotted Stiles.

Stiles chewed his lower lip as he turned toward Melissa and Lydia, avoiding the latter’s eyes. “All right, put me to work. What needs to get done?”

Melissa smiled and shifted, “Why don’t you help Lydia cut the vegetables and then you can help me with the sauce when that’s done?” She asked as Michael pressed a kiss to the side of her head and then shifted back heading for the hallway.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Stiles moved over to the knife drawer, pulling one out and moving over to stand beside the strawberry blonde, their arms brushing lightly as he reached for one of the tomatoes. He held his breath, turning his head to look at her.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath when his arm brushed against hers. It sent a spark straight through her causing her to hand to slip slightly making the knife catch her finger.

Lydia inhaled deeply, a soft noise slipping from her throat as she paused in cutting the peppers in front of her. 

Stiles’ eyes widened and he quickly set his own knife down on the counter, winding his fingers around her wrist and gently tugging her over to the sink without a word, turning on the cold water and placing her finger under it. “You okay?” The alarm in his voice was obvious.

“I,” she paused her finger throbbing slightly, “No- I mean yes,” Lydia glanced at Stiles, the heat from his hand against her skin making her swallow heavily. She could feel her heart thumping wildly against her chest again and she found herself wondering briefly if she would always react to his touch this way.

“It doesn’t really hurt,” she said softly not bothering to pull away from him, her gaze never leaving his general vicinity.

As his initial panic at the sight of her blood wore off, he felt it too and he sucked in a breath, meeting her eyes momentarily and giving her a strained smile. “Good,” he murmured. “That’s good. We should...probably go get a band aid for it, though.”

Lydia bit her lower lip, “A band aid,” she nodded her head, “It’s a good idea. The amount of bacteria in an average kitchen would probably surprise you and then the types that can get inside the body,” Lydia paused as a very inappropriate thought about certain things getting inside of her body caused her entire thought process to break down. She felt her body grow warm as an overwhelming need to be closer to Stiles grew in the pit of her stomach. Lydia swallowed hard. “Rambling,” she said simply.

Stiles was having a hard time focusing on her words once she’d agreed with him and he simply nodded in agreement to whatever she’d said. “Probably needs peroxide too, first.” He kept his grip on her wrist and shut off the water, gently pulling her out of the kitchen and away from the bemused looks of everyone inside. He guided her down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and meeting her eyes again. Wordlessly he shifted closer to her and dipped his head to kiss her.

Lydia reached up and cupped his cheeks, returning the kiss enthusiastically. She moved her lips over his, opening them beneath his giving him access to mouth and letting him deepen the kiss before he’d even tried to. Lydia shifted closer to him, her body humming with approval at his proximity. God, she’d missed him.

One of Stiles’ hands reached up and gently threaded through her hair as the kiss quickly deepened. If it weren’t for the fact that there were several super-hearing powered werewolves, plus his dad and Melissa and Chris Argent in the other room, he’d have been removing her clothes already even if he wasn’t fully healed yet. As it was, he pressed himself closer to her, letting her feel how much he already wanted her just from the brief contact.

Lydia groaned against his lips at the feel of his body responding to her. Her hand left his face and slid down his shoulder, arm and then eventually curled into his shirt. She shifted back tugging him with her so she was pressed against the bathroom counter with him against her. Lydia’s lungs burned with a need for oxygen, but she kept her mouth fused to his for another few seconds before breaking the kiss.

Lydia was breathing heavy as she brushed her thumb against his cheek and leaned forward letting her lips brush against his before nipping at his bottom lip, letting her teeth catch the skin gently as her hand unclenched from his shirt and gently rubbed against his side.

Stiles swallowed heavily, picking her up and setting her down on the counter by the sink, wincing as the movement pulled at his stitches. He cupped her face in one hand and kissed her again, but keeping it softer this time before breaking away and leaning his forehead against hers. His eyes were darker than usual as he pulled away to look at her before opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing the bottle of peroxide and a band aid, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

Lydia ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she watched him, her pulse beating frantically beneath her skin. She tried to focus on something other than him, but it was hard. She watched him open the bottle as she slid one hand beneath his shirt warmth stirring inside of her as her palm grazed his skin. “Does it hurt?” She asked her voice barely a whisper as she tried to control the urge to say the hell with it all and demand he take her right on the counter.

Stiles licked his lips as he gently poured the peroxide on her finger to clean the cut and shuddered involuntarily as he felt her hand against his bare skin. “Not like it did,” he said thickly, putting the lid back on the bottle and tearing the paper off the band aid strip before gently wrapping it around her finger. He turned his gaze to meet hers once more.

Lydia brushed her finger against his skin again enjoying the way he leaned into her touch. “That’s good,” she told him as her gaze shifting between her finger and his eyes. “Kiss it better?” She requested holding his gaze. 

Stiles drew in a breath, lifting her fingertips to his mouth and kissing them softly without a word. He held her gaze as he threaded his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand lightly, then shut his eyes.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, but this time it wasn’t because of his mouth surprisingly enough. She could feel him, feel what he was feeling and the utter warmth of the love she felt pouring from him made her want to cry. Lydia pulled him closer, “I’m sorry,” she whispered her words shaky. “I don’t want to be away from you...God Stiles,” she gripped him tighter, his emotions filling her, wrapping around her and filling a space that had been empty for longer than she cared to admit.

Lydia swallowed hard, “I’m just so scared and I don’t know how to make that go away,” she whispered.

Stiles buried his face against her shoulder as he hugged her back tightly. “Shh,” he murmured. “I know. I know. It’s okay,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and closing his eyes again. “It isn’t your fault.”

“Please don’t leave again,” Lydia whispered, “Please,” she wrapped the arm beneath his shirt around his waist gripping his skin as the other one threaded through his hair, unable to push aside the fear curling inside of her.

The fear that surged through him was painful and he swallowed hard, turning his head and pressing his lips against her neck. “I’m not going anywhere. I swear it on my mom’s grave,” he whispered, stomach tightening. “I’m not leaving again.”

Lydia nodded as she let her nails scrape through his hair gently, holding him as close as she could get him and still it wasn’t enough. She shifted on the counter, spreading her legs slightly and tugging him into the space between them letting her eyes fall shut. “Okay,” she said finally, her words soft.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, leaning his head against hers. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

“Right now?” Lydia asked letting her hand slip out of his shirt and cupping his other cheek, her thumbs caressing his skin, “Yes,” she murmured. “Five minutes from now...ten...twenty,” she shrugged, “Probably not. But right now, here with you,” Lydia let her hands slid down his arms, “I’m better than okay.”

She angled her head and let her lips brush against his. “You?”

Stiles let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “It hurts,” he admitted almost inaudibly. “Today hurts. A lot.” Tears pooled behind his lashes but he refused to let them fall. “But it’s not -- I mean you and Scott and Chris --” He shook his head. He and Allison hadn’t even been that close. But the weight of her death was something that pressed against him every day.

Lydia swallowed hard and cupped his cheeks urging him to look at her. “It does and honestly I don’t think it will ever get better.” She told him softly. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing her or be able to fill the void that was left when…” Lydia’s voice trailed off and she swallowed hard. “But that’s okay Stiles. It’s okay to let it hurt...to miss her. We know she’s watching over us trying to protect us and knowing that helps a little.” Lydia admitted.

“Knowing that she’s not completely gone makes me feel a little less alone. But I get it,” she rested a hand over his heart. “It aches so deep,” Lydia whispered.

A tear slid down Stiles’ cheek and he nodded, swallowing against the lump in his throat that only seemed to be growing. “It’s just -- it’s not fair. It just isn’t.” And of course she knew that. Life wasn’t fair. It had taught all of them that over and over the last three years and sometimes it just felt so overwhelming. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry again. Even now, the guilt was immense and he hated it. He knew no one wanted him to feel guilty about something he couldn’t control -- and he hadn’t been in control. He knew that intellectually. He’d just spent so much time splitting himself off from his emotions in the last year that while what he knew was the truth was in fact the truth, it still felt like a lie. Maybe it would always feel like that. There was no real controlling guilt, either.

He leaned his forehead against hers, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly.

Lydia could feel his guilt and it made her chest tighten. She closed her eyes and her hands were on his cheeks again. “A little bit of guilt is healthy,” she said suddenly, “I read it somewhere. It marks the kind of people we are, shows that we feel compassion and remorse for others, that we feel something in general.” Lydia told him before moistening her lips.

She thought back to what Chris and Derek were always telling her. “But you don’t have to let that guilt control you. We all know what happened wasn’t your fault,” Lydia whispered, “But I also know what it’s like to do something that causes other people pain even when it’s not you doing it...and that’s not so easy to let go of.” She admitted.

“But you can’t let the guilt eat away at you, which trust me is easier said than done,” she mumbled. Lydia still hadn’t mastered that particular art yet.

Stiles laid his head against her collarbone, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “I know.” His voice was quiet. “And I’m trying.” He was trying so hard not to let it consume him again. Being back in Beacon Hills, as much as he’d missed everyone, was still harder than he’d ever anticipated. It was so full of memories. His whole life was here. His dad. Melissa. Scott. Lydia. Everyone he loved and every place in this town held memories for him.

If only guilt wasn’t such a complex emotion. He’d take physical pain over guilt any day of the week. It was part of what had driven him to his first tattoo. He’d wanted to feel something -- anything -- other than the guilt and the terror that he’d felt for months. The guilt and the terror that he still felt on some level every single day. It was just a little less when he was with Scott or Lydia. Usually.

Stiles drew in a breath. “Maybe we can...work on that together,” he whispered.

Lydia swallowed hard not sure what to say to that. But the truth was maybe Stiles needed her as much as she needed him...“Maybe we can…” she said softly as she ran a hand down his back. Lydia was silent for a minute before turning so her mouth was near his ear. "I know it's wrong, but everything inside me wants you right now." She whispered the words.

Need curled inside of her, "When you touch me...I feel more alive than I've felt in over a year." Lydia admitted, "It doesn't just feel good...It feels right. It makes me feel...whole. I need you." She whispered against his skin. Lydia knew it sounded ridiculous, but it wasn't just sex. When they connected on a physical level it was like all the channels between them were open. She could feel all of him and being that much a part of him made her happy and made the emotions inside of her calm. It was the tether connection, she knew that much and maybe there was a way to feel that without a physical connection, but if there was they hadn’t figured it out yet. And today…today was hard. She needed to feel that, she needed to fee him.

Stiles swallowed heavily at her words, looking up to meet her eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, me too,” he admitted, reaching up and cupping her cheek in his hand. “I know exactly what you mean.” Because he did. He kissed her softly, brushing his nose against hers.

Lydia returned the kiss closing her eyes and gripping his wrist gently. She broke the kiss a minute later and bit her lower lip. “We shouldn’t keep doing this,” she whispered even as her hand trailed down his arms memorizing the feel of his muscles shifting beneath her palm. “It’s only a temporary fix,” Lydia added even as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then leaned forward trailing her lips to his ear. She pressed a kiss beneath it and then took Stiles’ earlobe into her mouth sucking on it gently.

Stiles knew she was right about that too. But knowing she was right didn’t make it easy to pull away from her as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He slid a hand up to rest at her hip, pulling her closer to him as he dipped his head to kiss her neck, nibbling his way up the side of it.

Lydia moaned softly letting her head drop to the side giving him better access to her neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair. The apron she wore shifting with her movements as she attempted to move closer to him without falling off the counter, which really was easier in theory than actually attempting to do.

Stiles steadied her so she didn’t end up slipping off the counter, his body blocking her from falling. He kissed her jaw softly and then her mouth again, letting out a shuddering breath. “They’re gonna wonder where we are. The ones who aren’t listening, I mean.” He swallowed heavily.

Lydia rested her hands on his shoulders, her heart pounding in her chest. “You’re taking care of me,” she whispered gripping the back of his neck the feel of his lips moving back to her jaw making her breath hitch. “You don’t actually think they’re listening...do you?” She asked her voice breathy as she ran one of her hands down the front of his shirt.

He licked his lips. “I really hope not,” he whispered. “But I’m sure at least one of them is.” Damn nosy werewolves.

“I’m almost tempted to give them something to really listen to,” she said brushing her nose against his cheek, “It would serve them right for eavesdropping.” Lydia told Stiles matter-of-factly. “Two more minutes,” she whispered, “And then we should probably go back out there.” Lydia would rather stay with him in the bathroom though and that was probably a terrible thing. They were supposed to be remembering Allison and here she was trying not to beg Stiles to have sex with her on his parent’s bathroom counter.

A small voice in the back of her head told her that her best friend might have actually been highly amused at the situation, though.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile a little at her words. “Two minutes,” he agreed, sliding his mouth over hers again and letting one of his hands trail up the back of her dress, moving along her spine gently.

Lydia pressed herself into him, moving her mouth over his hungrily not sure when the next time she was going to be alone with him was. She slipped her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss and tightening her hold on his neck. Her lungs burned with a need for oxygen, but she kept her mouth fused to his for another few seconds.

Lydia broke away a second later and sucked in a sharp breath. “You’ve got lipstick on you,” she mumbled as she gripped his wrist again and shifted his hand away from her waist and onto her thigh, sighing against his skin when she felt the heat of his palm against her leg. “Maybe you can drive me back to the loft after dinner,” she suggested.

Stiles groaned softly as he kissed her back, letting her shift his hand from her waist to her thigh. He nipped lightly at her lower lip, sliding his hand higher, knowing they were approaching dangerous territory the longer they stayed like this, but he also didn’t feel compelled to pull away. “I can do that,” he murmured, nibbling on her neck even as he slid a finger past the barrier of her underwear, stroking her with a barely-there touch.

Lydia arched into his touch her hips rocking forward as her body sought out his fingers. “Stiles,” she gasped his name and then bit her bottom lip hard to keep from moaning loudly as her hand gripped his shoulder, nails curling into his skin through his shirt as her heartbeat echoed in her ears. It had been too long since he’d touched her and she was seconds away from begging, so not like her. At all. Lydia should probably be worried by how much Stiles could unravel her in the matter of minutes, but she just didn’t care at the moment. “Please,” she whispered.

Stiles felt her nails digging into his shoulder even through the thin material of his shirt and he watched her intently, eyes darkening as he eased two long fingers inside of her, knowing in the back of his mind that this was so, so wrong for so many reasons right now. But he couldn’t bring himself to care that much. Not when Lydia was there biting her lip and begging him. He wanted to watch her, wanted to see her come undone because it was a sight that he was never going to get tired of seeing. Not ever.

Lydia inhaled deeply her eyes sliding shut at the feeling of his fingers sliding inside of her. She tilted her head back as need curled inside of her and warmth pooled in her lower belly. “God, we shouldn’t be doing this,” she said with a soft moan even as she braced one of her hands on the counter and rocked her hips towards him. “Don’t stop,” Lydia gasped and then bit her lip harder to keep quiet as her breathing picked up speed.

“Wasn’t planning to,” he whispered against her mouth before covering it with his own, easing a third finger into her as his thumb circled over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the junction of her thighs. She was so wet, so tight around his fingers that his hips bucked involuntarily. Don’t come in your pants, Stilinski, he thought, gritting his teeth. That would be incredibly awkward.

Lydia moaned into his mouth thankful the noise was muffled because good god the things he was doing to her. She was already so close and she wasn’t even sure how that was possible. With anyone else it took time and knowledge of her body. But Stiles, it had been natural between them since the very first time, almost like he knew her body as well as she did. It was hot.

Lydia broke the kiss, pleasure finding its way inside of her as Stiles pressed his thumb harder against her clit. She whimpered and hooked a leg around his hip trying to draw him closer. “Stiles,” her voice was barely a whisper as she did her best to keep quiet while practically writhing between him and the counter top.

Lydia felt his arousal through their connection and the need coming off of him as much as it was coming from her. She slipped her hand from his shoulder down his shirt and to the belt of his pants. She bit her lower lip and leaned forward pressing her cheek against his, “Can I have more?” she whispered, her tone breathy, “I need you, it’ll be quick I promise…” her words trailed off with a small noise as she hid her face near his neck doing her best not to make too much noise despite the desire that was rippling through her.

They were going to know. In the back of his head he knew that already. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning. They already knew anyway, he reminded himself. And he was already too far gone to think sensibly about this.

Wordlessly he shifted, undoing the button on his jeans and unzipping them as her hands lingered at his belt. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, sliding them inside and tasting her as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He groaned softly. Yeah. He was going to have to have more of that later at some point. He swallowed heavily, then reached out, gently tugging her dress up and bunching it around her hips.

A strangled noise left Lydia’s mouth as she watched his mouth close around his fingers. Lydia was pretty sure she’d died and gone to some kind of dirty heaven and she was absolutely okay with that. “You’re so fucking hot,” the words fell from her lips and a hint of surprise crossed her face because she wasn’t sure she meant to say them out loud. But the surprise quickly left her face as he continued touching her.

He grinned involuntarily at her words, fairly sure no one had ever called him hot other than Lydia, and he kind of liked it even if he didn’t quite believe it.

Lydia licked her lips as he bunched her dress around her hips and she tugged at the apron pulling it off her neck so the material dropped down to her waist where it was tied. “Careful,” she said while slipping a hand into his pants, “Allison gave me this dress,” she admitted a spark of triumph filling her eyes as her hand finally curled around his bare flesh. Lydia tugged his boxers down just slightly with her free hand while lifting a leg encouraging him to help her.

He groaned when her fingers curled around his length and he bit down hard on his lower lip, pulling her closer to him, reaching down to gently pull her hand away from him. He used his other hand to wrap her thigh around his waist.

“Stiles,” she whined with a huff when he tugged her hand away from him. Lydia once again rested a hand flat against the counter as she clenched her leg around him, her heel hitting the back of his thigh. Lydia’s other hand shoved the apron out of the way before reaching for him. “Now, now,” she whispered arousal coursing through her. “God I want,” her moan cut off her words and Lydia moved her hips as a deep ache built between her thighs.

He slid inside of her and shut his eyes, winding his arms around her, and pulling her closer against him. He gripped her hips in his hands as he eased back out of her and thrust in again, ignoring the brief pain that flickered through him as his stitches pulled against his skin. He repeated the action over and over again, sliding one hand between them and stroking her clit as they moved together, enjoying the sounds of her faint whimpers and gasps. His breathing was unsteady, heart pounding hard against his chest.

Lydia gripped his midsection tightly her other hand still firmly planted on the counter keeping her balance as he thrust in and out of her. It took an immense amount of effort to control the noises he was pulling from her throat. Lydia arched her body lifting her hips in time with his, moving with him.

Her brows furrowed when she felt a hint of pain fill her and she opened her mouth breathing heavy, “Are you okay?” She asked between deep breaths even as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip again when he pressed his thumb harder against her clit.

He gritted his teeth when she gripped onto him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he moved. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m okay. Are you?”

Lydia nodded, “I thought I felt...I don’t know I thought,” a soft moan tumbled from her throat, “Hurt, I thought I hurt you.” She told him breathing heavy as he slid into her again a little harder making her gasp, “Oh god, do that again,” she demanded though the words came out as more of a plea as pleasure burst inside of her.

Stiles shifted, thrusting into her harder again at the same time that he pressed down on her clit. “Come on, Lyds,” he whispered against her ear. He nipped at her earlobe lightly, ignoring the pain flickering through him as he drove them both toward the edge of completion.

Lydia could feel herself cresting over the edge and she leaned forward and pressed her face into his neck, holding on to him for dear life as her hips rocked erratically into his. The next time he thrust into her she came hard letting out a muffled cry into his neck, a soft sobbing sound as her body let go completely.

Lydia shook in his arms from the force of her orgasm as her inner muscles clamped down around his shaft squeezing and pulsating around him. Stiles continued moving inside of her drawing out her orgasm making her whimper at the sensitivity in her body that he’d created.

He dipped his head, capturing her lips against his as he thrust into her twice before, slamming his eyes shut as his own orgasm hit hard, his body shuddering against hers. He swallowed heavily. “Jesus,” he whispered, laying his forehead down against her shoulder as he tried to compose himself.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and lifted her hands cupping his cheeks as his head rested against hers. It took her a minute to catch her breath. “Promise me,” she whispered, “One more time,” she asked softly as she brushed her thumbs against his cheeks needing to hear the words once more. Needing the reassurance even though he’d already told her.

“I’m not leaving,” he whispered, meeting her eyes.

Lydia nodded closing her eyes and hugging him closer, running her hand up and down his back. “I don’t even want to know how long we’ve been in here,” she mumbled trying to ease some of the seriousness surrounding them.

A short chuckle escaped him and he leaned his head against hers. “A while.” He winced as he remembered it wasn’t just the wolves out there. It was his dad. And Scott’s mom. And Chris Argent.

Lydia rubbed a hand over his arm. “It’s okay.” she said softly. “Let’s get cleaned up and,” Lydia paused, “Try not to look too guilty?” She responded a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. She couldn’t help it. Lydia wasn’t really all the sorry, though she probably should be. She pressed a light kiss to his jaw. “Do you still want to drive me back to Derek’s after dinner?” she asked quietly, her hand running against the back of his neck.

He smiled faintly at that, kissing her softly before pulling away and carefully setting her down on her feet and off the sink. “Yeah, I still wanna drive you back. If that’s cool.” He moved to the closet, getting out a couple of wash cloths so they could clean themselves up.

Lydia nodded as she took one of the cloths from him. “It is,” she said softly. A couple of minutes later she faced Stiles as she tugged her dress and apron back into place. She was silent for a minute as she watched him. “Maybe you should go out first?” Lydia asked as she took a step towards him running a gentle hand down his side. “Does it hurt?” She asked with a frown.

“I’m gonna run up to the room for a minute.” He winced a little. “Yeah, but it’s fine. It’s not bad.” He gently tucked some hair behind her ear. He wanted to say the words right then, to tell her even though he knew she already knew. But he didn’t want her to feel pressured to say them back, either. Not when he knew she wasn’t ready. So he kissed her temple instead. “I’ll be back down in a minute.”

“Do you need help?” Lydia asked guilt blossoming in her chest. She shouldn’t have pushed; she should have realized he wasn’t fully healed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered brushing her knuckles along the skin of his arm.

“Hey, no. Don’t apologize,” he said with a frown. “I’m not sorry at all. Besides, I can handle a little pain, Lyds. It’s not that bad.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

Lydia sent him half a smile and leaned into him for a minute. “Okay,” she said softly. “Make sure you don’t pass the kitchen when you head upstairs,” she commented. “And I’ll...go back to helping Ms. McCall.” She told him making a mental note to wash her hands before she touched any vegetables.

Stiles flashed her a grin. “Deal. I’ll be there to help again in a couple minutes,” he assured her. He squeezed her hand briefly before heading out of the bathroom and going immediately toward the stairs, pressing a hand to his stomach as he moved. He made his way into the bedroom and slid his shirt up, wincing at the sight of the blood there. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to know he’d popped stitches. Awesome. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

“You’re an idiot,” came the snarky voice from behind him as Cora perched against his doorframe. The second she’d spotted him go upstairs she followed him quickly. While the sheriff, Scott’s mom and Chris Argent couldn’t hear what was so painfully clear to the rest of them, she had no problem calling him out on his stupidity.

Stiles winced at her sudden appearance even if he wasn’t entirely surprised by it either. “Yeah, I know,” he admitted, scratching his head.

Stiles was just lucky that she liked him enough to have Isaac distract his parents with grilling in the backyard. Cora could smell the blood and she pushed away from the doorframe and walked into the room. “Would it really have been that hard to show some restraint and wait so that you could at least heal?” She asked a hint of humor in her eyes as she shook her head.

“It’s just...something’s going on and neither of us is exactly in control of it and I don’t know how to...change that?” Every time they touched lately it seemed to result in one of them jumping the other.

Cora arched an eyebrow, “Something? Oh, you mean like teenage hormones?” She rolled her eyes. “You need some help with that?” She motioned to his wound.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he said honestly. “I don’t...really know how to explain it.” He sighed softly. “And I can probably handle it this time. Just a couple of stitches.” He shrugged.

“This time?” Cora sighed and moved over to his bed plopping down on it, “Are you planning for this to happen often?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

He couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at his mouth. “I meant as opposed to when I was initially injured,” he told her winking before heading across the hall to the bathroom and grabbing a clean washcloth, wetting it with water and gently dabbing off the blood. He rummaged around in the medicine cabinet until he’d found some band aids, then ducked back across the hall and into his room, shutting the door quietly.

Cora watched him for a minute, pursing her lips. “We’re friends, and as your friend I’m allowed to tell you when you’re being reckless and stupid.” She paused, “And in case that was unclear this is me doing that.” She watched him as he looked in the mirror while placing band aids on his wound.

“She isn’t very nice to you.” Cora stated, “And she’s forever sending you mixed signals. And don’t get me started on how wrong it is for her to flaunt you in front of my brother. Not that I’m unhappy they aren’t together because I’m incredibly happy about that...except for the fact that she still stays at the apartment and stuff.” Cora paused, “That’s what I mean, mixed signals. You shouldn’t have to deal with that especially after everything.”

Cora was worried Stiles was going to wind up getting his heart broken and she didn’t want that.

Stiles glanced at her in the mirror, then sighed softly. “Things are...complicated,” he said quietly. It wasn’t his place to try and explain Lydia and Derek’s relationship to her. “Can you trust me when I say there’s a lot more to the story than you realize but it’s not really my place to elaborate and that there really aren’t mixed signals going on?” He knew she trusted him when it came to a lot of things, but he also knew she wasn’t really a fan of Lydia Martin in any way, shape or form.

“I left, Cora. And sorting things out...I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. It shouldn’t be easy.”

Cora sighed, “Well no offense but it seems pretty easy for her to run around pulling you into private corners, but she can’t be bothered to have a conversation with you?” She pushed herself up and shrugged. “Look, I know it’s none of my business, but you’re my friend and I just don’t want to see you get hurt. That’s all. As much as I’m not a fan of Lydia, I know how much you’ve always cared about her. I don’t want you to get burned.” Cora explained.

He was quiet for a moment, looking down at what he was doing as he applied the last band aid, sighing once more. “I know,” he admitted. “We love each other.” His voice was soft. “But she doesn’t trust me.” It hurt, but he understood it, too. “And until she does, things are...just gonna be rocky for awhile.”

Cora studied her friend and pursed her lips. “Are you sure?” She asked, “Are you sure she actually loves you? I mean has she said it?” Cora inquired. “And that’s not me implying you aren’t loveable,” she added.

He dropped his gaze. “It was implied. And I can feel it. We have a...connection.” He chewed his lower lip, pulling his shirt off without really thinking about it and discarding it onto the desk chair before moving to get a clean one from his duffel bag...which he still hadn’t unpacked.

Cora sighed. “A connection? Okay...if you say so.” she said not really convinced, but not wanting to upset Stiles.

“Literally,” he added after a moment. “I can feel her emotions. And she can feel mine.” He tugged the black shirt on over his head before turning to look at her. “It’s from the ritual we did to save our parents. The one that…” He looked away.

Cora winced, “Sorry,” she said not meaning to bring up so many bad memories, especially ones related to the Nogitsune.

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said honestly. “I think about it all the time already.” His voice was quiet.

Cora reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Oh no you don’t,” she said pointedly. “You cannot drift off into guilt land while I’m reprimanding you.”

“It’s not guilt land. It’s me being honest. But feel free to continue with the reprimand.”

Cora sighed, “Well you know I can’t now,” she joked with an exaggerated eye roll. She dropped her hand from his shoulder and shifted so she was leaning against the dresser and facing him. “Just...be careful. I worry about you...and my brother.” She admitted.

“You’re both so close to her and while I might trust her with my life, because at least she’s proven she has the packs best interest at heart, I don’t exactly trust her with the people I care about most.” Cora told him with an awkward shrug before looking away. She hated getting all sappy.

Stiles’ expression softened at her admission. “Trust takes a lot of time to build when you’ve hurt someone.” He was quiet for a moment. He knew she understood that, at least. “And I hurt her, Cora. I didn’t mean to, but I did. For what it’s worth, I don’t think she’d ever do anything to hurt Derek in any way.”

Cora was quiet for a minute before nodding. “You’re probably right...I guess,” she responded begrudgingly. She sighed and pushed away from the dresser, “We should head downstairs, your dad’s out back with Isaac, grilling food for the dinner we’re all supposed to be having.” She lifted a brow, “You remember the dinner right?”

Stiles winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I remember.” Allison’s memorial dinner. He drew in a breath.

Cora patted his back as she walked around him. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad,” she commented as she walked towards the door, “But expect a few humorous comments from Isaac,” she said amused. “Because he’ll probably never let you live that little stunt down.”

He made a face. “Yeah, well I’ll be sure and return the favor when the two of you finally get your crap together.” His voice was light and he smirked at her before ducking out the door in front of her.

Cora just rolled her eyes and followed Stiles out of his bedroom towards the stairs, watching as he hustled down them.

Stiles washed his hands quickly and made his way back into the kitchen, pointedly ignoring his bemused best friend’s look. Not a word, Scott, he thought.

______

 

Lydia stood near the patio doors as her friends said their goodbyes to Melissa and the sheriff. Dinner had been nice. They had decided to eat outside and they’d talked about Allison and everyone shared a few memories of things they’d done together or stuff they remembered. It had been a lot and a few times, Lydia had felt bursts of emotion from people when things got intense for them.

She felt Chris a few times, Scott and Isaac and of course the strongest feelings of all had come from Stiles. But she always felt him differently than the others. His was a constant connection. With other members of the pack she only sensed an emotion or emotions if they were heightened in that person, at least that’s what it seemed like.

Lydia ran her hands over her arms trying to combat the slight chill she felt at the cooling weather. It was getting late and the sun was close to setting, which meant they all needed to head back to the loft. She wondered what Peter and Malia had done all day with the rest of them gone. Aiden and Ethan had showed up with Danny not long after she, Derek and Chris got there, which she hadn’t known at the time since she’d been a little preoccupied with Stiles.

But they were already gone, something about wanting to spend some time with Danny before having to come back to the loft. Lydia didn’t blame them. She watched as Melissa hugged Chris, the sheriff by her side as they spoke softly and her chest tightened. She hated that Chris was all alone and sometimes she wished he wasn’t; that there was someone to take care of him since he spent most of his time taking care of all of them.

The sound of footsteps behind her broke through her thoughts and Lydia sighed softly, her eyes staying on the people in front of her.

“Still want me to drive you back?” Stiles asked quietly as he came up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Lydia automatically leaned back slightly before nodding, “Sure,” she said softly, “If that’s okay.” She asked glancing at him over her shoulder meeting his gaze.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he assured her quietly, offering her a small smile. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving over to where his dad and Melissa were standing. “Don’t forget to mountain ash the place after we leave.” Deaton had helped them rig up a supernatural alarm system of sorts.

Melissa smiled, “We know,” she said affectionately, “Scott was just saying the same thing.” She said rubbing them both on the back. “Hopefully you boys are a little closer to figuring all this out so you can come home soon.” She said with a smile. “The house is way too empty without you three.

Michael took a sip of his beer and nodded. “It really is.” He commented his hand going to Melissa’s back and resting there.

Scott sent them half a smile, “We’re working on it, trust us,” he said squeezing Kira’s hand gently, “We want to get back home too.”

Isaac shrugged, “The lofts not so bad,” Cora was there, he added silently, “but I do miss you guys,” he told them making Melissa smile.

“We’ll get this done soon,” Stiles said firmly, resting a hand on Scott’s shoulder and one on Kira’s. “And we’ll be home before you know it.” In a way having the pack all together night and day at the loft was good because he noticed that a lot of them were bonding more now, and that was definitely on the positive side of things.

His dad nodded, “Well you guys better get going,” he commented, “It’s getting late.” He didn’t want his son or any of the other kids caught outside when it was dark out.

Nodding, Stiles moved past his best friend and Kira and hugged his dad tightly, closing his eyes. “See you soon.”

Kira smiled softly at Melissa and Michael. “Thank you for the dinner and having all of us over.”

Melissa smiled and reached out squeezing Kira’s are gently, “You’re welcome sweetheart. You guys be safe out there.” She said sternly her gaze shifting as Lydia made her way over to them. She turned her gaze to the red head and smiled, “Thanks for all your help tonight.”

Lydia smiled, “Any time,” she said softly. “The food was great and the whole night was...it was really nice.” She told them softly.

“It was,” Melissa agreed quietly. “We should do this more often. Make it a regular thing.” She hugged her gently.

Lydia hugged her back and swallowed hard, “We should,” she responded quietly. Lydia pulled back and smiled softly, “Don’t forget when this is all over we still have wedding plans,” she joked lightly. She shifted back and glanced over at Chris, Derek and Cora. “I’m just going to go say goodbye to Chris,” she told them.

She paused near Stiles placing a hand on his arm, “Come get me when you’re ready?” She asked softly.

“I’m ready when you are,” he told her. “I’ll just wait in the jeep.” He gave Melissa a quick hug before heading out of the house.

Chris smiled faintly at Lydia as she approached.

She returned the smile, “I just wanted to come say goodbye before taking off.” She said lightly avoiding the glare Cora was projecting in her direction. Lydia wasn’t even going to acknowledge her judgments. She didn’t care what Cora thought.

Chris nodded, winding his arms around her in a warm hug. “When this situation is resolved, we can resume training,” he suggested.

Lydia returned the hug relaxing slightly. “I’d like that. I think a certain someone promised me an upgrade in weapons.” She joked even though she was looking forward to getting back into her training sessions. Her emotions had been running rampant lately and she had a feeling a part of that was deviating from the routine they’d helped her slip into since Allison’s death a year ago.

Lydia’s chest tightened, “If you need anything please call,” she said softly.

“I will,” he promised, kissing her forehead. “You do the same,” he said sincerely. “If there’s any way that I can help besides research, let me know.”

Lydia smiled, “You got it.” She said quietly. She dropped her hands and glanced at Derek, “I’m going to get a ride back to the loft with Stiles,” Lydia said lightly.

He smirked faintly, but nodded, biting back a remark. “All right. We’ll see you there.”

Lydia caught Cora rolling her eyes as she snorted. She glanced at Cora and her eyes turned to slits. She’d been dealing with the other girl’s grouchiness and rude comments the entire day and Lydia was over it. “You know, you probably wouldn’t be so grouchy if you didn’t use your supersonic werewolf hearing for eavesdropping,” she commented, “Either way you can keep your comments to yourself, I’m done hearing them,” Lydia added, “What I do with my time isn’t your business.” She said as she turned and started walking away.

“Don’t you mean who?” Cora called out annoyed.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder, “That too. Not even a little sorry.” She said with a smirk before turning around with a flip of her hair and heading out front to the jeep. Let Cora take that lemon and suck on it. Lydia was tired of letting the other girl make her feel like she’d done something wrong.

Cora shook her head, shooting her brother a disapproving look before heading out the door as well, tugging Isaac along with her.

Derek sighed as he watched them go, then turned to look at Chris, Melissa and Michael, all of whom looked a little confused. “Long story,” he told them with a shrug. “See you guys soon.”

______

 

Lydia sat beside Stiles silently in his jeep, her arm around his, their hands clasped together. Her chin resting lightly against his shoulder, her body as close to him as she could get while he was driving. She was calm for the moment, her thoughts drifting between Allison and the feel of Stiles’ skin beneath her hands.

Lydia knew Derek’s apartment wasn’t far and she hated that she couldn’t have any privacy with Stiles so they could talk...for real. She turned her head and pressed a kiss against his shoulder unconsciously as her thoughts shifted again. The breeze from the open window felt good on her heated skin and she closed her eyes momentarily so she could sit there and enjoy it for a little while.

Stiles glanced at her sideways before focusing on the road ahead, chewing his lower lip. “If this ritual works then it’ll at least get rid of the daevas,” he said softly. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Maybe after that happens we can go somewhere. Just the two of us. To talk?”

Lydia tilted her head up and nodded, “Yeah, we should probably do that.” She agreed softly as she ran a hand over his arm again. She needed to stop touching him. It was ridiculous. Lydia hesitated before sitting up, “Sorry,” she said starting to pull her hand away despite the fact that she didn’t really want to.

“You don’t have to apologize, Lydia,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t say I did,” she responded, “But I’m sure you want your space, you don’t need me hanging all over you.” She said resting her hands in her lap. She seriously wished her head and her heart would get on the same damn page. It was annoying that she couldn’t seem to stay angry with him and yet she couldn’t seem to completely forgive him either. And Lydia had no idea how to fix it.

“You keep apologizing,” he pointed out, glancing at her briefly, fingers tightening a little around the steering wheel. “And I don’t mind the closeness. I know you have to feel that.” He sure as hell felt it.

Lydia did feel it. She felt it a lot and it only intensified her need to be closer to him. She opened her mouth to let out a snarky comment, but decided against it. Snapping at Stiles wasn’t going to help either of them. Maybe it was time she tried being a little more honest with him.

Lydia swallowed hard, “I’ve worked really hard this past year on being self-sufficient. On learning how to take care of myself and not having to lean on other people,” namely him because when he’d left she hadn’t realized just how attached to him she’d gotten and it was hard not having him there like all the time.

“And…I don’t want to go through that again,” she said softly.

Stiles could feel the spark of irritation that she repressed and braced himself for her words. He understood where she was coming from because he was dealing with the same issue, in a different way. He chewed his lower lip, nodding. “I know,” he said just as softly. “And I don’t want you to. So what do you think we should do?”

Lydia glanced at him and pursed her lips, “This is part of the problem,” she said keeping her voice calm. “You’re always asking me what I want and what I think. If I knew the answer to either of those questions I’d be doing it already.” She told him shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. “I want to know what you want. You told me you wanted to fix things...you told me you,” she paused swallowing hard, “But you haven’t said exactly what it is you want.”

Lydia took a deep breath, “Before you left things between us,” she hesitated, “they were undefined.” She glanced down at her lap and played with the hem of her dress to keep her hands from drifting to Stiles. “Things are different now though and I just think. I think we need to start over.” She told him wincing slightly at her own words.

Stiles glanced at her sideways, sighing softly and shifting in the driver’s seat. “I do want to fix things, Lydia.” His voice was quiet. “And the reason I haven’t -- it’s because what happened between us, why we’re struggling so much now, is because I left. That’s why I keep asking what you want. What you need. Because it isn’t about me. It shouldn’t be about me. What I want...is the same thing I’ve always wanted. It’s never changed,” he admitted, swallowing hard.

“But I’m not sure what you mean by starting over,” he added. “Can you explain what you mean?”

Lydia glanced at him, “I know why you keep saying it,” she said quietly, “But it works both ways. The only way we can fix things is if we both know where the other stands.” She replied simply contemplating his words.

“I know I wasn’t always the nicest person, but you and I...we’ve come a long way and,” Lydia frowned, “And before everything got bad with the Nogitsune I thought maybe things were changing between us...am I wrong about that assumption?”

Stiles shifted, lifting his hand to his mouth and chewing on his thumbnail absently. “Were they?” he asked quietly. “We’d gotten closer. You were...pretty much my closest friend after Scott.”

Lydia glanced at him her chest tightening. “I thought they were...I guess I was wrong.” She said quietly looking out her window. “Regardless,” she pushed on ignoring the hurt whirling around inside of her, “they had changed for me. The night Allison died and the night we almost lost you...it had changed for me.” Lydia repeated quietly. “But when you left,” Lydia shrugged.

Stiles felt the hurt she felt and he drew in a slow breath. “I didn’t know that,” he said honestly. “You have to know that I didn’t know that, Lydia.”

“It’s fine,” Lydia told him, “It’s not a big deal. It doesn’t matter anymore.” She said, her voice quiet. “The way we were, it isn’t the way we are now. I care about you...I want you,” Lydia closed her eyes briefly, “but I don’t trust you and that’s hard for me to reconcile with the guy who I trusted more than anyone else before all of this happened.” Lydia let out a sharp breath. “I think if we have any hope of fixing this Stiles we need to start from scratch.”

It hurt to hear that she didn’t trust him, but he’d already known that much anyway. He pulled the car into the parking lot at Derek’s and shifted the jeep into the park position, keeping his hands on the wheel. “Okay,” he said quietly, turning his head to look at her. “I’m good with that.”

Lydia swallowed hard and nodded, “Okay,” she unbuckled her seatbelt and angled her body to face him. “What are we going to do about the other thing?” Lydia asked her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. How were they supposed to control that? Lydia didn’t know if she wanted to and that was wrong on so many levels. But the urge to touch him grew stronger the longer they spent together and the more she felt what he was feeling. But if they were truly going to try to fix things, then they needed to figure that out probably.

Stiles was silent for a moment. “I have an idea about that,” he admitted. “But it’s gonna take some trial and error because I don’t know exactly how the tether works.” He exhaled slowly. “But I think there might be a way that we can shut down the more...physical aspect of the connection while we keep the other stuff open.”  

Lydia’s stomach tightened, but she arched an eyebrow in response, “How?” She asked a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“The same way I can shut my emotions down if I need to.” He pursed his lips. “It’s not the most pleasant thing in the world when you’re trying to learn how to do it, but I imagine it works the same with the physical sensations.”

Lydia’s brows furrowed. “I don’t want to put barriers between us. I don’t like how it feels when you shut yourself out from me,” she said trying not to let the anxiety that had sparked inside of her get the better of her. Logically she knew it was a good solution. It was the only solution they had at the moment. Lydia had been letting her emotions guide her recently and that wasn’t smart.

“I know you don’t,” Stiles said, reaching out and laying a hand on her arm. “And that’s why when I realized on Thanksgiving what was going on, I stopped.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “But there are gonna be times that we can’t just...act on our more...uh, animalistic desires, Lydia. And so far we’re really not great at resisting that.”

“So now our desires are animalistic?” Lydia asked with a frown. “Maybe we should just take a breather from this conversation for the moment, before one of us, most likely me since I can’t seem to use that larger than average brain inside of my head, gets angry.” She leaned back against the seat and shook her head.

Stiles sighed, laying his head back against the seat, trying not to feel frustrated as he stared out the windshield. It didn’t matter what he seemed to say or do unless they were having sex, she was pissed at him.  

“This is ridiculous,” Lydia said breaking the silence before taking a deep breath. She needed to stop taking everything so personally. Stiles found a solution to their problem and she was being difficult. She wasn’t even sure why. “I am ridiculous. Just...do what you need to do. It’s fine. We have bigger issues to worry about than you and me right now anyway. We need to figure out this whole daevas thing because I’m sure I’m not the only one who can’t take sharing the same space with everyone anymore.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “Getting rid of the daevas has to be top priority, not because we need our own space but because they’re killing people. We’ll figure the rest out of after we deal with that.” Which would hopefully be tomorrow. He shut the engine off and pulled the keys from the ignition.

Lydia glanced at him. “I know that Stiles. I wasn’t-” Lydia sighed. She could feel his frustration though it was buried behind other emotions. She let out a soft sigh. “Look, you’re right okay? I’ve been incredibly selfish lately, but that stops now.” She pursed her lips, “If you need to block me out, then do it. I don’t know how to. So it’s better if you take care of it. Then you won’t have to waste time teaching me and there won’t be any...slips.”

Lydia pushed open the passenger side door, hesitating and glancing back at Stiles. “I’m not angry at you,” she told him quietly. “I’m...I’m trying to figure out how we got here. How we got to the point where we can’t even have a conversation with each other. And I’m coming to a very disturbing conclusion.”

Lydia was silent for a minute, “Being around you has always somehow managed to bring out a better part of me. And now, with the way I’m feeling and the way all these knew abilities are jumbling my emotions, being around you is bringing out the worst in me and that’s not a slight against you Stiles,” she was quick to reassure him honesty in her voice.

“It’s my fault. I need to focus on controlling my abilities so I don’t hurt anyone in the pack and you; you need to focus on guiding Scott and taking care of the daeva issue. I’ll finish translating that passage for you tonight.” Lydia said quietly. “Everything else,” her chest tightened, “It’s just really not important right now.” She admitted quietly.

“I don’t want to block you out,” Stiles said, feeling tired. “That was never -- I didn’t realize the two had any connection or I wouldn’t have…” It felt like he’d told her this so many times already but she didn’t trust him and he wasn’t sure even if he told her the same thing a thousand times that it was even going to matter. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

The rest hurt, even if she was quick to add that it wasn’t his fault. Because regardless of what she said, he’d been the one to leave. To throw in the towel. His reasons didn’t matter at the end of the day. He’d given up. On her, on Scott, and on himself.

But she wasn’t wrong on the rest, either. As much as he wanted to argue that things between them were just as important, he knew that saving lives had to take precedence. It had to. It was just how their lives worked. “Okay,” he said after a moment, pursing his lips. “Daevas first, figuring out your abilities next, and then...the rest.” He swallowed heavily, reaching out and pulling on the door handle, then pushing the door open. “Deal?”

Lydia watched him for a minute and swallowed hard. She leaned over, cupped his cheek and pressed a light kiss against his lips, not lingering.

Stiles closed his eyes when she kissed him lightly and he didn’t attempt to deepen the kiss even though it was what he wanted to do.

“Deal,” Lydia said softly. “This isn’t us blowing this off...we’ll figure stuff out,” she hoped. “And Stiles, I know you didn’t want to block me out. I understand that now. I can feel how much it hurt you when you realized what happened.” She paused, “I’m not questioning that okay. I’m just, I’m doing the right thing and it sucks, but I’ve grown a lot in the past couple of years and I owe a lot of that to you.” Lydia told him quietly.

“I can’t be selfish now and I feel like when it comes to you, that’s all I’m doing. So when this whole thing is over, we’ll figure us out. I’m going to start working with Chris and Derek on finding a solution to my abilities. I’ll get a hang of them...I always figure stuff out eventually.” She said with half a smile.

They weren’t blowing it off. They were putting it on hold. The problem was that when you put things on hold, sometimes they stayed that way. But Stiles wasn’t going to focus on that. He couldn’t. He’d been selfish too, in more ways than one.

“Okay,” he told her quietly. “And I know you will. I’ve always believed in you.” He gave her a small faint smile before climbing out of the jeep, rubbing his hand over his chest, pained expression on his face. They would do the right thing -- for the pack, and for the town. Even if it hurt. It was just what they did.

It was what they always did.


	24. Chapter 24

Scott sat on the couch in Derek’s living room, hair wet as he flipped through another page in the large text that Stiles had left on the couch. His best friend was taking his turn in the shower, while Ethan, Aiden, and Peter made a food run. It was just after two o'clock and Scott was exhausted. He glanced to his left and spotted Kira curled up on the other end of the couch napping. A soft smile pulled at his lips.

Kira was beautiful normally, but she was especially beautiful when she slept. Scott shook his head and focused on the book again. At least things were quiet for the moment, which helped with the research. Derek and Lydia were outside on the balcony, the older werewolf had dragged a table out their earlier to give people more places to go.

He was pretty sure they were working on something to do with her banshee abilities, but he couldn’t be positive. Isaac and Cora had gone to meet Chris to get some of the new weapons he’d molded together with iron and Malia was around. She’d been pacing back and forth for a while pausing near the balcony doors every so often and glancing out at Derek and Lydia. It was actually kind of distracting.

Scott shook his head and glanced back down at the book. This was the second to last chapter that Lydia had translated and if they didn’t find anything in this or the next one she was going to have to translate the next batch of chapters, but Scott was hoping it didn’t come to that. His gaze traveled over the page an eyebrow arching when he spotted something about ritualistic ingredients. He turned the page and paused when a loud sigh came from the other end of the room.

Scott glanced up and spotted Malia. He pursed his lips and then let out a breath, “Hey,” he called out softly, “Everything okay over there?” He figured he might as well ask. He knew it had to suck being an outsider even though she seemed to be getting along with Cora and Stiles, which was something.

Malia glanced over at Scott and bit her lower lip, “No, not really...I was just, I mean I was thinking about going outside and joining Derek and Lydia,” she explained keeping her tone neutral. “I haven’t really seen him much since Peter and I have been here and when you guys were at your friends memorial dinner the day before yesterday, Peter told me I should just try approaching Derek.” Though Malia wasn’t sure that was the best idea.

“He told me to just talk to him or if I was worried see if I could befriend Lydia and have her talk him into giving me a chance,” she explained sheepishly.

Scott smiled faintly. He had a feeling that going through Lydia to get Derek to give her a chance might be a great idea under normal circumstances, but considering Malia’s history with Stiles, he wasn’t sure it was a great idea under these circumstances. “Approaching Derek first is probably a good idea. I’m sure he wants to get to know you. Things have just been crazy since you and Peter got back into town,” he explained.

Malia nodded, “Yeah, I know it’s bad timing,” she hesitated, “It kind of always seems like it’s bad timing,” she told Scott with half a smile before glancing outside again. “I feel like l should just go out there and try to get to know him you know? While everyone is off doing stuff,” she explained. “I think this is the quietest it’s been since Peter and I got here.”

Scott watched her for a moment, nodding in understanding. She wasn’t wrong. It was the quietest things had been since she’d gotten back to Beacon Hills. “It tends to be that way around here a lot,” he admitted with a small smile.

Malia grinned, “I noticed. I think that’s why Peter wanted us to leave.” She admitted. “Give us time to get to know each other and stuff,” she shrugged. “But I’m trying to convince him to stay...It’s lonely with just the two of us.” Malia bit her lower lip. “Okay, I’m going to go out there.” She straightened up, “Wish me luck,” she said with a grin.

“You’ll do fine, Malia,” he said gently. “But good luck.” He watched her go, then smiled faintly and looked back down at the book he was reading.

A couple minutes later, Stiles came down the stairs, hair still wet from the shower. It was nearly 80 degrees inside the loft and hot, so he’d grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans instead of something with long sleeves for a change. “Hey.”

Scott glanced up and grinned, “Hey, looks who’s dressing down for a change,” he joked before pressing his finger to his lips and motioning to Kira. He shifted over to the other end of the couch and patted the empty space next to him. “I think I found something.” He commented.

Stiles smirked at him, but lowered his voice before speaking again. “What is it?” he asked, moving over to stand by the sofa where his friend was sitting.

Scott shrugged, “I’m not sure, I got distracted, but I think I read something about ritual ingredients?” He lifted the book and held it out to his friend pointing out the passage, “It continues onto the next page, but rituals and daevas...that’s gotta mean something right?” He asked brows drawn together. They needed to stop these things before they hurt anyone else.

“Ritual ingredi--” He paused, taking the book from Scott and scanning the list. “Vetivert,” he murmured. “That makes sense. It’s used in breaking curses. Which...okay summoning daevas isn’t exactly a curse, but it’s close enough.” He grinned. “Looks like we know what we need. This spell should destroy the altar.” Stiles paused. “Even if we don’t know where it is, exactly.”

Scott grinned brightly, “Awesome!” He said with a little too much enthusiasm. He felt Kira shift beside him and he paused slowly glancing over hoping he hadn’t woken her. When he saw that he didn’t he let out a short breath and then glanced back at his best friend. “This is good news right? How do we find the altar?” He asked while stretching his arms above his head.

“Yeah that’s...the bad part. This is only going to destroy the altar wherever it is. It’ll get rid of the daevas. But…” He sighed softly.

Scott’s smile fell from his face, “But we still don’t know who brought them here or where the altar is,” he let his body drop back on the couch and he groaned. Scott slipped his hands behind his head and rested against them. “Okay, one thing at a time. Do we have any ideas where the altar could be?”

Stiles grimaced and moved to sit down in the chair that was a couple feet away. “It could be anywhere. Literally anywhere. Any person’s house. It could be in a car. Not the most ideal place for an altar, but not inconceivable either.” He rubbed a hand over his face.

Scott was silent for a minute before something occurred to him. He leaned forward. “Lydia. She can find it. That’s what she does. I mean sure it’s never been this specific, but her abilities might be able to help us locate it...she’s done stuff like that before.”

Stiles chewed his lower lip. “We can try it.” He looked down at the book.

Scott frowned, “What’s wrong? You don’t think she’ll be able to do it?” He asked quietly. Lydia had helped find him when he’d been kidnapped. And she was the one who found Derek when he was hurt and a dozen of other small things over the past year. If they could get her to focus they might be able to find it.

“I think with all of the new aspects of her abilities that she’s developed lately it might be too much right now,” Stiles admitted quietly. “She’s already having difficulty focusing.”

Scott rested his arms on his knees. “It might be the only way that doesn’t take an incredibly long time,” he offered with a sigh, “But you’re right, she has been.” He agreed as he glanced out towards the balcony. Scott ran a hand through his hair, “Any ideas? I mean what kind of radius are we talking? Does it have to be in Beacon Hills or are we talking anywhere?”

“I’d assume if someone’s been visiting the nemeton and making sacrifices there, it’s somewhere in Beacon Hills. But...theoretically, it could be anywhere.” Stiles sighed softly, wishing he had better news than that, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t give Scott false hope about this either. “It could be multiple people working together for some reason. One could be here making sacrifices; another could be controlling the altar a thousand miles away, in theory.”

Scott nodded. He ran a hand down his face. He was tired, not so much from lack of sleep, but from the fact that this was going on the second week that all of this was happening and even though they’d found a solution to destroy the altar they were no closer to actually destroying it. “We’ve got to do something. Maybe Braeden knows a way for us to find it,” Scott suggested, “And until then we should go with what we have.” He said before his gaze shifted toward Lydia again.

“It’s your call,” Stiles said quietly. “Braeden’s not...exactly...she’s more of a mercenary than anything. She kind of...defected from the whole emissary thing.”

Scott arched an eyebrow sensing a story there. “Okay, we can leave her out of it if you want. I just,” he paused, “I hate that so many people have gotten hurt and we’re running out of options.” He said quietly. “But we can talk to the pack when everyone gets back; see if they have any suggestions before we run with any ideas...That sound okay?”

“I’m just saying if she had any ideas about all of this, she’d have told me,” Stiles said, glancing up at Scott. “And yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me.” He gazed at his friend for a moment.

Scott watched Stiles for a minute and cocked his head to the side, patting the seat next to him again, “You okay Dude? What’s going on?”

Sometimes he hated that Scott could read him so well. Other times he was immensely grateful that Scott could read him so well. He wasn’t sure which kind of time this was yet, actually. But he did move from the chair to the sofa, sitting down beside his friend, book still in his lap when he sat down again. “Nothing you don’t already know, really,” he said quietly. “We should just focus on the ritual.”

Scott frowned, “This can wait a couple of minutes, come on dude, talk to me. No offense, but you’re no good to me like this,” he joked lightly.

Stiles pursed his lips, glancing at Scott sideways and then glancing toward the balcony where Derek and Lydia and Malia were all outside talking. “I’m just...wondering when things are gonna start going right.”

Scott followed his gaze and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “It will get better,” he said quietly. “Want to tell me exactly what it is you’re afraid of,” he paused, “Maybe that’s the wrong word...but you get what I mean right?” He asked.

“Will it?” Stiles asked just as quietly. “Because things have pretty much been crap for like three years and counting, Scottie. It actually seems to get worse the more time goes on.” He exhaled, rubbing his hands over his face and resting his elbows on his knees. “Sorry. I’m just -- I don’t know. In a mood.”

Scott sent his friend half a smile and squeezed his shoulder gently. “Don’t apologize. I get it, trust me. But things can’t stay bad forever Stiles, eventually they’ll get better.” He paused, “A lot of things went wrong this past year, but a lot of good things also happened. There’s always some kind of balance.” Scott dropped his hand and shifted slightly so he was facing Stiles.

“I think we all need a little break,” he admitted, “I have faith that it’ll get better.” He told his friend, “We’ve just got to take care of this and then maybe we’ll be able to just relax for a while. It would definitely be a nice change in pace.”

Balance. That was supposed to be what Stiles dealt with. Keeping things balanced. But it wasn’t something he was all that great at on a good day. “Reduction to the means,” he said with a slight nod, acknowledging what Scott had said. He turned his head to look at Scott for a moment. “You know this is part of why you’re a True Alpha, right?”

Confusion crossed Scott’s face, “What do you mean?” He asked.

He reached out, wrapping his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “The whole having faith thing and this natural ability to comfort someone who’s clearly not quite with it.”

Scott chuckled lightly, “I wouldn’t say you’re not with it, more like you’ve had a hell of a year and a half and the whole faith thing is running low, which dude, is honestly understandable. You’ve had it rough, but you’re home now and things are going to get better.” Scott reached out and patted Stiles’ chest with a smile.

Wordlessly, Stiles wound his other arm around Scott in a hug. He wasn’t sure what he’d done in his past life to deserve a guy like Scott McCall as his lifelong best friend, but apparently it had been pretty awesome. At least in one life he’d maybe gotten things right. It was kind of a comforting thought, really.

Scott smiled and returned the hug. He was quiet for a minute before he pulled back, “Why don’t we go grab a drink, hopefully they’ll be back with the food soon because I’m starving,” he admitted as he stood.

“You’re always starving,” Stiles said with a smirk as he rose to his feet, as well.

______

 

Lydia stood in the kitchen as she listened to Stiles and Scott telling the pack about the ritual to destroy the altar. There were a few things that they needed to get before they could do the ritual, but according to Stiles it shouldn’t take long. Apparently Deaton would probably have most of what they needed. Lydia glanced at the coffee brewing doing her best not to sigh. She needed something to wake her up and energize her a bit.

She’d spent most of the morning doing breathing exercises with Derek and trying to learn how to focus her energy enough to release it in a way that it wouldn’t blow through anyone else. The problem was she hadn’t had that kind of emotional build up in a while, so she didn’t know if it was actually working. What Lydia did know is she hadn’t been sleeping again, but at least there weren't any nightmares.

She glanced back over to the group of people huddled around the living room, her gaze falling on Malia. She felt her stomach tighten and frowned. Lydia had been getting a strange feeling from the other girl all day and it was incredibly weird. She shook her head, she was definitely losing it. When her coffee beeped Lydia put a mug together for herself quickly before walking back over to the pack, heels clicking lightly against the floor.

Lydia had just heard Scott say someone would need to go pick up the supplies from Deaton and she tilted her head to the side at the chance to get out of the apartment for a bit and possibly ask Deaton a few questions of her own. “I can do that,” she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Stiles glanced at her from where he stood a few feet away, arms folded across his chest. He shifted his gaze to Scott, who was leading the meeting.

“I’ll go with her,” Derek offered, resting a hand at the small of her back. He still didn’t think any of them should be on their own for long periods of time with the daevas still out there.

Scott hesitated, “Okay, just stay together. These things already went after both of you once, well technically just you,” he said glancing at Derek before his eyes darted to Lydia. “But certain red heads have a tendency to leap head first into dangerous situations for no reason at all.” He eyed Lydia making Isaac and the twins chuckle.

Lydia rolled her eyes good naturedly, “Now that’s just offensive. I always have a reason. Really Scott, it’s like you don’t even know me.” She told him with a hint of a smile on her face.

Scott smiled, “In all seriousness though be careful. I’ll write down what you need to ask Deaton for and then when you guys get back after the sun sets we’ll do the ritual.” He said glancing around. “Everyone good with that?”

There were collective nods from the rest of the pack while Peter sat atop the island counter, looking mildly bored.

Stiles drew in a breath and let it out slowly, picking the book up from the opposite counter. “I’ll go over this a few more times before tonight.” He glanced at Kira and raised his eyebrows. “Wanna help?”

Kira perked up, “Sure!” She paused and cleared her throat as she tucked some hair behind her ear and stood, “I mean uh, okay.” Her cheeks flushed and she walked over to Stiles. “Can we sit outside?” She asked, “It was really nice of Derek to move some furniture out there.” She said sending a small smile in his direction.

Stiles’ mouth tugged upwards in a grin. “Yeah, outside’s fine. The fresh air will be good anyway.” He looked over at Scott and winked at his friend before heading away with Kira and the book containing the ritual.

Scott grinned as he watched them walk away before turning back to the pack. “My best friend and girlfriend are friends,” he said with a silly grin.

Cora shook her head, but there was a slight grin on her face, “Ladies and gentlemen our alpha, the man child.”

Scott glanced over at Cora and arched an eyebrow. “You better be nice to this man child.” He said eyeing her with amused eyes. Someone had fallen asleep with Isaac last night and while Derek might not have caught that, Scott certainly had. He wouldn’t actually tell on her though, he thought she and Isaac made a cute couple. But Cora didn’t need to know that.

Aiden shook his head slightly and looked around. “Okay, what about the rest of us? What should we be doing?” he asked, turning his attention to Scott.

Isaac was still kind of amazed at Aiden’s 180 since Stiles’ return and the night he’d threatened the guy within an inch of his life. Granted, Stiles had kind of scared him that night, too, but it definitely made a difference in Aiden’s attitude and demeanor. He hoped it was going to stick for good. He was at least tolerable to be around now.

Scott glanced at Aiden, “We need to create a sacred space here at the loft so that when Derek and Lydia get back we can have a consecrated place to perform the ritual. So that’s what the rest of us are going to do and then hopefully once it’s done,” he grinned, “We’ll all get to go back home,” he said lightly. “So why don’t you and Ethan help me, Isaac and Cora?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me, but...uh, do any of us know how to actually do that?” Aiden asked, looking uncertain.

Scott pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head, “Uh...no, but I think it’s in Stiles’ book. So we’ll need that,” he commented. “We’ve got a little time. We can’t do the ritual until it’s dark,” Scott explained.

Aiden nodded, scratching his arm and glancing at his brother. “All right. We’ll wait for Stiles to finish up with the book then.” He headed out toward the kitchen.

“It may not be the greatest idea for werewolves to entrench themselves in magic,” Peter said thoughtfully.

Scott lifted a brow as his gaze shifted to Peter who before this point had been silent. “And why is that?” He asked.

“Because it doesn’t tend to end well. Werewolves and magic are two very separate but very real and dangerous entities. Combining the two could potentially cause a lot of harm.” He shrugged.

Scott glanced briefly at Derek before his gaze shifted back to Peter. “So what are you suggesting we do? I’m pretty sure the ritual calls for more than one person and we don’t exactly have an abundance of humans here.” He commented glancing around.

“You have two. Well…” He glanced at Lydia, his gaze roaming over her body. “Sort of two.”

Lydia glared at Peter, “I’m human.” She said simply not liking the implication that she was anything but.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Is this some kind of mind game? Because if it is, none of us are interested, nor do we have the time.”

Peter held his hands up as if in surrender. “Scott, when was the last time that you were involved in any kind of dealings with magic?”

Scott hesitated, “The nemeton,” he paused remembering his moment in the woods with Stiles and Lydia when he’d almost given in and touched the nemeton without even considering the consequences. He hesitated, “I hate to say it, but Peter might be right.”

Isaac frowned, “Did you hear that?” He asked, “I think that was the sound of the earth shifting on its axis...You can’t be serious,” he said. Cora smirked beside him.

Malia had stayed quiet up until this point, but she figured now was probably a good time to weigh in. “Guys I know you don’t trust Peter and I totally get it. I mean, from what I’ve heard he pretty much deserves that. But what’s the harm with letting the non werewolves try it? I mean if it doesn’t work one of us can always step in, right?” She asked glancing around.

Everyone was silent. Lydia tapped her foot impatiently when no one said anything. She glanced sideways at Derek, the tension in his body palpable. She reached out and rested a hand on his arm, trying to communicate calm thoughts to him, not even sure if she could do something like that.

“I don’t have a problem with it.” She said glancing at Scott. “It wouldn’t be my first ritual and with the company I keep,” Lydia pressed her lips together, “It probably won’t be my last.” She held Scott’s gaze. “We need to do this, too many people have already died, we end it now and deal with the consequences if there are any, later.” Lydia said simply. “Besides let’s be honest, one of you would probably botch up the Latin and we’d end up with a town full of daevas,” she joked trying to lighten the tension in the room.

“She has a point with the Latin,” Isaac said after a moment. “I can barely speak English.” His voice was wry. He glanced at Cora. “And she speaks Spanish, but that’s not really Latin either.”

Lydia smirked at Isaac, “I speak five languages fluently, including Spanish,” she commented. “I’m thinking my next venture might be Russian.” She said to no one in particular.

Scott shook his head, “I don’t think you need to know anymore languages, but let’s just focus on Latin for now. Are you sure you don’t mind doing this? I can talk to Stiles and let him know we’ve changed plans and he can help you.” he offered glancing towards Derek.

“We could call Chris,” Derek suggested. “I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help out with this if we need him.” He looked between Lydia and Scott.

Lydia nodded, but there was a frown on her face, “We could...but we don’t know if there are any side effects to the ritual,” she said softly, “I don’t want anything to happen to him.” Lydia would much rather be the guinea pig than Chris.

Derek drew in a breath and let it out, rubbing the back of his neck. “Then I guess it’s you and Stiles.” He didn’t sound very happy about it, even if he understood her reasoning. “We should probably head out to get that stuff from Deaton.”

Lydia studied Derek for a minute noting something was bothering him. She nodded at his statement. “Okay,” she glanced at Scott, “We’ll be back soon.” Lydia could see the hint of worry on Scott’s face and she reached out and squeezed his arm gently. “Everything’s going to be fine. Come on this is going to be a piece of cake compared to the things Stiles and I have done in the past. Just...make sure he’s on board.” Lydia said as she stepped away from Scott knowing that was easier said than done.

She reached out and curled her hand around Derek’s arm gently, “Ready?” She asked offering him a small smile trying to ease some of the tension Peter’s words and the subsequent conversation had, had on him.

Derek cast a wary glance at Peter before following Lydia toward the door, waiting until they were far enough out of earshot before telling her, “I don’t trust him,” which of course she already knew. They all knew it. No one really trusted Peter. No one had a reason to trust Peter.

Lydia glanced at Derek and nodded, “I know, I don’t either.” She said softly. “But I know what the ritual entails and it doesn’t list anything that seems overtly harmful. I’m sure I’ll be fine and Stiles is going to help, plus you guys are going to be right there the whole time. If something super weird happens...we’ll deal with it.” Though she hoped that wasn’t the case. “We have to at least try though right?”

Lydia sent him a sideways glance, “Plus you didn’t see Scott out there with the nemeton the day Stiles was attacked. It’s better this way. Then we don’t have to worry about anyone getting hurt.” She said simply.

“What happened with Scott at the nemeton?” Derek asked, eyebrows furrowing a little.

Lydia made a face, “There was this weird pull I guess it was trying to get him to I don’t know succumb to its power?” She said though there was a question in her tone. “I’m not really sure. But Stiles seemed upset by it and it took him physically pulling Scott away to break whatever hold he’d felt.” Lydia paused, “I’m not sure why no one mentioned it. I guess with Stiles getting hurt...it slipped our minds.” She told him softly.

Derek was disturbed by this new information. He looked at her worriedly as they walked out to his truck. “It’s because of that ritual,” he said without having to think too much about it. “Did Stiles have a hard time pulling away from it too? Or just Scott?”

Lydia hesitated, “Yes, it’s because of the first ritual they did, the one that let the Nogitsune lose.” She told him knowing that much was true. She remembered Stiles telling Scott. “I don’t know if Stiles had a hard time too. There was so much happening...I didn’t ask. But it didn’t seem like he had a hard time.” Lydia tried to think back to that day, but it was difficult. “Things are kind of foggy,” she admitted. “I was a little out of it after everything.” Plus even with their connection open it was difficult to read Stiles.

Derek rubbed a hand over his chin. “We’ll ask him. When we come back.”

Lydia nodded, “Okay.” She said softly. “Everything else okay?” She asked her voice quiet. “You’ve been on edge the past day or so. Is it just Peter?”

“He’s...a lot of it,” he admitted.

Lydia arched an eyebrow as she paused at the passenger side of Derek’s car. “And the other part?” She inquired. “Come on, tell Lydia all your problems.” She said lightly, “I can fix them.”

“Oh you can, huh?” Derek smirked at her as he climbed into the driver’s side of the truck.

Lydia grinned and tugged open the passenger side door, pulling herself into Derek’s truck. “Of course,” she told him matter-of-factly as she yanked the door shut and buckled her seat belt, “I’m Lydia, I can do anything,” she sent him a sideways glance a smile pulling at her lips. “Didn’t you tell me that?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

“And we listen to me?” Derek shook his head with amusement as he started the engine.

Lydia shifted in her seat, “Of course we do...You’re my best friend.” She responded with half an eye roll. “So, are you trying to say I’m not amazing and I can’t do anything?” She asked her brow lifting.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Derek said mildly.

Lydia sighed. “I know what you’re doing,” she said lightly, “Fine change the subject. I’ll just bug you later...while you’re trying to sleep.” Lydia commented as she glanced down at her nails. “When this is all over, I’m sending myself to a spa...I’ve let myself go completely.” Lydia mumbled to herself.

Derek rolled his eyes at that. “Yeah, you sure have,” he said wryly.

Lydia sighed, “Fine, I’ll be quiet. But I’ll get it out of you eventually,” she said as she leaned back in her seat, “I have my ways. Now drive faster so we can get back and get this ritual over with. Bye bye daevas hello safer town of Beacon Hills.” She said with a small smile.

Derek certainly hoped so anyway.

______

 

Stiles really didn’t feel very well. It had started with the ritual he and Lydia had done over an hour ago and slowly gotten worse. The daevas, at least, were gone. He felt confident about that. He’d felt the altar -- wherever it was -- literally explode. He was pretty sure that Lydia had felt it too. And immediately after, he’d felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him, all of the candles around the circle they were standing in had gone out at the same time.

Quickly after the ritual, the twins had taken off. Cora had gone with Isaac to help him take his things back to the Stilinski house. Derek had taken Lydia upstairs to rest, and Peter and Malia were in the kitchen talking.

He finished picking up the candles off the floor, placing them in a box before shoving the box away and leaning back against the sofa, closing his eyes as his head dropped back against the cushions. He’d done rituals before. More than one. He’d never felt this drained after one before. Either it was a lot more involved than he’d realized it would be -- which ultimately didn’t matter because it had to be done -- or something hadn’t gone quite as planned.

Scott glanced up at Stiles; frown on his face as he saw his friend leaning back against the couch. He glanced around the empty apartment noticing Malia and Peter not far away. He could see that they were talking so he closed the distance between him and Stiles and gripped his friend’s arm lightly. “You okay dude?” Scott’s brows furrowed, “You don’t look so hot.”

Stiles didn’t open his eyes even as Scott squeezed his arm. “Well that’s fitting. Not feeling too hot either.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

Scott frowned. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?” He and Lydia had done the ritual and despite the fact that he didn’t speak Latin it seemed like everything had gone the way it was supposed to, but he was officially worried. Lydia had said she was fine when she’d gone upstairs with Derek before, but Lydia always said she was fine. And now Stiles wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t like it...maybe he’d made the wrong choice. Maybe he shouldn’t have let them do the ritual after all.

“Just -- feeling kind of…just unwell. Achy? Tired.” He sounded tired. “I’ll be okay in a minute.” He wanted to go home. He definitely didn’t want to spend another night at Derek’s loft, and he definitely didn’t want to sleep on the floor, but he sort of felt like he could easily do the latter. He drew in a breath and managed to force his eyes open and tried to smile. “Help me up, SuperWolf.”

Scott grinned and reached out gripping his friend’s hand and tugging him up. “I’m gonna run up and say by to Derek, do you have your stuff? Or do you want me to grab it from Cora’s room for you?” He asked figuring it would be easier for him to run up if Stiles wasn’t feeling well. Scott was happy they were going to be going back home, they could all use a break.

The thought of taking all those stairs right now made him want to collapse onto Derek’s sofa. “If you wouldn’t mind grabbing it for me, that’d be awesome.”

“Absolutely,” Scott nodded, before glancing over his shoulder at Peter and Malia. “I’ll be right back.” he said patting his friend’s arm and then heading for the stairs. Scott took them two at a time and headed to Cora’s room first to grab Stiles’ things. Once he had everything in his hands he walked across the small hall and knocked quietly on Derek’s door.

Derek appeared a moment later, pressing his index finger to his mouth. “She’s sleeping,” he whispered.

Scott nodded, he was glad she was resting. “How is she aside from tired?” He asked quietly, “Was she complaining about anything else?” Scott asked curiously.

“General feeling of unwellness,” Derek admitted. “Said she was kind of achy.”

Scott frowned and nodded. “Stiles just said the same thing to me,” he said quietly. “I’m going to take him home, everyone else is gone except Peter and Malia,” Scott told him as he met his gaze. “You’ll keep an eye on her and let me know if anything changes?” He asked, “I know she’s probably going to want to go home, but if you could just ask her to stay until she’s feeling a hundred percent I’d feel a lot better about the whole thing.” He paused shifting the bags in his arms. “I just want to make sure that there aren’t any unforeseen circumstances.”

“Yeah, of course,” Derek assured Scott, nodding. “Let me know if anything changes with Stiles...for better or worse.” He had a feeling if one of them made a quick turnaround -- whether it was getting better, or getting worse -- the other would follow just as quickly.

Scott smiled, “Will do.” He reached out and rested a hand on Derek’s arm. “Thanks for letting us all crash here. It was really great of you,” his gaze darted to the stairs wondering when and if Peter and Malia were heading back or staying in town. “We’ll talk soon.” he told him squeezing his arm lightly and then stepping back towards the stairs.

Derek watched him go, then quietly shut the bedroom door once more.

Downstairs, Stiles leaned heavily against the front door frame, eyes shut. He turned slightly when he heard footsteps on the stairs and relaxed when he saw Scott heading down, carrying their bags. “Thanks.” He held his hand out for his own bag. “Lydia okay?”

Scott waved him off, “I got it,” he told him motioning for his friend to follow him. “Lydia’s already asleep,” he responded glancing over his shoulder at Stiles as they reached the loft door, “Derek said she was complaining of the same thing you were though, so it’s probably a side effect from the ritual,” not that he thought Stiles didn’t know that. “Maybe some rest will help?” He asked pulling the door open and waiting for Stiles to step outside.

Stiles stepped outside without hesitation, too tired to argue about carrying his own bag. “Yeah, probably.” He hoped that was all it was. “It was probably because we had to use our freaky mind powers to explode that altar. Wherever it even was.” He sighed, holding onto the handrail as he walked slowly down the steps.

Scott couldn’t help the chuckle that left his throat as he closed the door behind him and followed Stiles down the stairs. “I didn’t even know you and Lydia had freaky mind powers,” he joked lightly his gaze shifting towards his friend. He watched Stiles’ slow movements and tried not to frown. “Heading home will be nice,” he commented.

“Yeah, it will be,” he agreed, ignoring the first comment. He was already looking forward to crawling into his own bed and passing out for about twelve hours. And with the daevas gone, surely they could have at least twelve crisis-free hours. Then again, they were in Beacon Hills. Two hours might be a better thing to hope for, really.

______

 

Twenty minutes later Scott and Stiles were home and honestly he couldn’t be any happier. “Mom, sheriff, we’re home!” He called out dropping his and Stiles’ bags on the floor near the side of the door. He stepped inside leaving the door open for Stiles and spotted the sheriff walking into the room grin on his face.

“Ah, all our boys are home.” He said patting Scott on the back and then turning to Stiles his smile dimming, “You okay son?” He asked.

Stiles smiled back at his dad, noting the worry in his eyes. “Yeah, just looking forward to sleeping in my own bed,” he told him, hugging him.

Michael wrapped an arm around his son, “Speaking of beds, Melissa and I have something to show you,” he commented before turning his head, “Lissa want to show Stiles now?” He called out knowing she was in the kitchen with Isaac and Cora.

Melissa appeared a moment later, bright smile on her face as she moved over to the group. “Welcome home,” she said warmly, hugging Scott and then Stiles. “Yes, we should.”

Scott arched an eyebrow, “I want to see too,” he said.

Isaac walked around and into the hallway, “What are we seeing?” He asked.

Michael nodded towards the steps. “The surprise we’ve been working on when you abandoned us to go stay at Derek’s apartment,” he joked heading for the stairs.

Stiles arched his eyebrows as he followed his dad up the steps, holding onto the railing. His head was starting to throb painfully. “Well if we’d known there was going to be a surprise, we definitely would have been back sooner,” he joked.

Melissa smirked, shaking her head and wrapping her arm around Isaac’s waist as they walked up the steps side by side.

Scott glanced at Cora, “Coming with or heading home?” He asked sending a smile in her direction.

She shrugged and smiled back faintly, following him toward the stairs. “Might as well see what everyone else is about to see.”

Scott chuckled as he continued up the stairs pausing in the hallway by Isaac and his mom.

Michael paused in front of the spare room. “While you guys were gone we thought it would be nice if all of you had your own space. You shouldn’t have to share a room.” He told them before glancing at Melissa, “So, we finally cleared out the spare room.” Michael told them before pushing open the door.

The room had been entirely cleaned out and redone, fresh paint, new furniture, video game system and television. Michael shifted towards Melissa and pressed a hand to the small of her back. “We weren’t sure if you wanted your old room back or if you want to take the new room, but either way, there’s a place for everyone here now.” He said softly glancing between three boys and Cora.

Stiles’ chest tightened as he looked around the room that had once been his dad’s study area, even if he’d always preferred using the kitchen when he brought work home. He turned to look at his dad and Melissa. “You guys put a lot of work into this,” he said quietly.

“Well we want all of you to feel like this is your home. Because it is,” Melissa said warmly, looking at the three boys.

Michael nodded. “We love all of you,” he said quietly, “And this is a family.” He told them glancing briefly at Melissa, not sure if they should tell the boys about what else they decided or wait for another time.

Isaac’s chest tightened at the sheriff’s words. He couldn’t remember the last time his own father had told him he loved him before dying and he was pretty sure no one else had. He was quiet for a minute before shifting forward and hugging the sheriff impulsively.

Stiles watched his dad hug Isaac back tightly and he smiled faintly before looking back at the room. He glanced at Scott, arching his eyebrows a little. He didn’t really care which room he stayed in, really. If Scott had a preference, he could have first pick as far as Stiles was concerned.

Scott grinned, “Doesn’t matter to me dude. If you want your room back it’s yours if not you can take the new.” He said patting him on the back. Scott was just glad Stiles was back. He didn’t care who took which room.

Isaac shifted back and rubbed his neck, a sheepish expression on his face as he stood beside Cora.

Michael smiled warmly at him, patting his shoulder.

Stiles chewed his lower lip, shrugging. “I haven’t unpacked my crap yet anyway.” He glanced at the empty closet. “You sure?” He looked back at Scott.

Scott patted his back. “Of course man,” he glanced at their parents, “guys this is awesome. I have no clue how you got this done so quick,” he admitted.

Michael chuckled, “We were motivated.” He paused, “Well we’ll let you boys get situated. Dinner in a little bit, okay?” He told them as he wrapped an arm around Melissa.

“Thank you,” Stiles said quietly, looking from his dad to Melissa. “Seriously. This means a lot.”

Melissa smiled softly at him. “We know,” she assured him.

Michael nodded in agreement. “Okay, we’ll get out of your hair, Cora are you staying for dinner?” He asked as he guided Melissa to the stairs.

Isaac glanced at Cora smile on his face.

“Yeah, I can do that, if you’re sure it’s okay,” Cora said, glancing between them.

Michael glanced over and smiled. “Of course.” He told her.

Isaac grinned at the sheriff and Melissa before turning back to Cora. He hesitated tilting his head towards his room. “Want to go listen to some music until dinner?”

“Sounds good to me.” She shrugged, linking her arm with his and letting him lead her out of the room.

Stiles smiled a little at the sight and rubbed a hand over his face before moving to sit down on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and stretched, wincing as all of his muscles protested. He didn’t miss the worried look on Scott’s face. “I’m fine,” he assured him. “I just need to nap until dinner. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?” Scott asked as he watched his friend wince. “Do you need anything? Tylenol, aspirin? Or do you just want me to get out so you can sleep for a bit?” He asked with half a smile.

He gave him a wan smile. “I think sleep is probably the best bet.” He yawned, not bothering to pull the covers back before flopping back against the pillows and letting his eyes close.

______

 

Four days later found Stiles finally having unpacked his duffel bag. His clothes were now hanging in his new closet, his weapons and materials in a large wooden, locked chest that took up his entire closet floor. His books were set on his desk and he planned to hang up some shelves for them at some point, but he had more important things to worry about now.

He was still fatigued from the ritual that had vanquished the daevas, and more than that, he still felt like he was on the verge of illness. But he didn’t have time to be sick right now. He placed a dagger into the small duffel bag of other items that he’d already collected and packed, and he added some bags of various herbs he was going to need. He heard footsteps approaching the door and he quickly zipped up the bag and rose to his feet, hefting it onto his shoulder.

Braeden was on her way to pick him up and he didn’t want to delay things any longer. Besides, tonight was the night of the full moon. There was more power tonight than there would be for another month and he wasn’t willing to wait another month for something this important. He headed for the door, pausing when Scott knocked once and opened it. “Hey.”

Scott sent his friend half a smile, “Hey, I was wondering if you were up for going bowling.” He asked cocking his head to the side. “Isaac, Cora and Kira and I are gonna go. We thought it might be fun since none of us have been out in a while.” He explained.

They’d gone back to school a few days ago and things finally seemed to be settling down. He was planning on asking Kira to the dance and he was pretty sure Isaac was going to ask Cora at some point too.

“A little wolfie pack bonding on the full moon.” He smiled back at Scott. “Not exactly the traditional way to do it, but it works.” He shook his head. “I’ll have to take a raincheck this time, though. Braeden’s picking me up in a little bit.”

Scott shrugged, “Isaac’s been a bit pent up today and I’m feeling the moon too. I need something to keep me occupied. Plus getting out is good.” He said. “I didn’t realize she was still in town. What are you two up to tonight?” He asked curiously. Scott still didn’t know the whole story about Braeden and Stiles’ friendship, but she seemed nice enough.

“Yeah, makes sense. There’s a lot that’s been going on lately. Probably feeling it more now than usual.” Stiles hesitated. He knew he should tell Scott what he was planning to do, and not just because Scott was the alpha of the pack, but because Scott was his best friend. Not telling him things always felt wrong. But it wasn’t like he was going to keep it a secret for long. He’d tell him after it was done. “Yeah, she’s between jobs right now so she decided to stick around for awhile,” Stiles explained, curling a hand around the strap of his duffel bag. “And we’re just...gonna do some training kind of stuff.”

Scott quirked a brow in his friends direction, “Training...when you look like that?” He asked amused. “My money is on Braeden,” he joked. “But seriously dude if you finish up early you two should join us. We can make it a triple date,” Scott teased.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Thanks,” he said wryly. Then he shook his head at the teasing. “That’s very cute.” He patted Scott’s arm as he headed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. “And I’m not sure I want to try and compete in bowling against three werewolves, a fox, and Braeden.”

Scott’s grin widened, “Oh come on, you know I suck at bowling. And Isaac has never bowled either. Besides we want to spend more time with this Braeden,” he told him. “Feel her out a little...see if we like her,” Scott joked.

“I know you used to suck at bowling,” Stiles corrected him. He chuckled. “Yeah. No. Werewolves or not, she could kick all of your asses.” He was only sort of kidding, really. She probably could, but there was no reason for her to. Besides, she’d saved three members of the pack in the past. Four if you counted Peter, which he definitely did not.

Scott cocked his head to the side, “If I was someone who took words like that as a challenge I’d feel the need to prove my alphaness,” he joked, “But I’m not. Is she staying in town long?” He asked, “Maybe we can all go out together another time.” Scott suggested.

“I’m not sure, but I can ask her.” Stiles smiled a bit. “I think you’d like her.” He was pretty sure, however, that Lydia most certainly would not. “Cora likes her.”

Scott smiled, “Well that says something because Cora doesn’t like many people,” he said with a laugh. “Seriously dude, we should all do something. The six of us. Ask her, see what she thinks,” Scott said lightly right as the bell rang.

“If we finish up early, we’ll come to the bowling alley,” Stiles assured Scott, even if he was pretty positive it wasn’t going to work out that night. He headed down the stairs and straight to the door, opening it up and smiling at Braeden. “Hey.”

Braeden grinned, “Took you long enough,” she joked glancing at his bag and then shifting her gaze back to Stiles’ face. “Ready to head out?” She asked tilting her head towards the car.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He glanced over his shoulder at Scott. “Kick their asses tonight, Scottie,” he said with a bright grin.

Scott nodded, “You got it,” he said smiling at Braeden.

Braeden returned the smile before pushing away from the door and heading to the car. “You got everything we need?” She asked over her shoulder as she twirled the keys in her hand walking around to the driver’s side of the door.

“Yeah. I got everything,” he assured her, following her outside and pulling the front door shut behind him, taking a deep breath. Ideally, he should’ve been at full health for this, but he’d have to work with what he had.

It’s what he always did.

Braeden unlocked the door and glanced at Stiles, frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she got in the car. It had been a while since she’d seen him and the last she’d heard they’d taken care of the daevas.

Stiles slid into the passenger seat of her car, pulling the bag onto his lap and leaning back in the seat. “A little...tired from the last ritual,” he admitted, glancing at her sideways and shrugging.

Braeden frowned as she slid into the car, pulled the door shut behind her and started the car. “I thought the ritual was supposed to be pretty straight forward. No fuss no muss, why do you still look all pasty?” She asked while pulling the car away from the curb and heading in the direction of the preserve.

Stiles smirked at that. “Because that is my natural state,” he informed her, pulling his seat belt across his lap. “No, I don’t know, truthfully. Lydia’s been feeling unwell, too.”

Braeden arched an eyebrow, “Still? That’s a little weird. Unwell how? Are you guys sharing symptoms again?” She shook her head, “You seriously need to nip that connection in the bud. You weren’t nearly this unbalanced before.” Braeden commented lightly.

Stiles glanced at her, exhaling slowly. “I was worse, actually. But this is…” He paused, trying to put it into words. “I don’t know. It’s different.”

“Different how?” Braeden asked worried. If Stiles felt like there was something off that usually meant something was off and she didn’t like that especially when rituals were so particular. Change one thing and all hell could break loose. She turned at the end of the street and then headed into the main part of town.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. “Like we’re aware of each other’s presence all the time? It’s kind of a strange thing to try and explain, I guess.”

Braeden frowned, “Who? You and Lydia? Wasn’t that always the case?” She asked not really sure how the connection worked, but she did know at one point it had been close to nonexistent. She wasn’t really sure what had changed that, though she had a feeling it was him coming home, not that, that was a bad thing. Braeden didn’t think losing all connection to the people Stiles was closest too was a good idea despite what Morrell wanted.

“No,” Stiles said softly. “She felt me but I didn’t feel her. I didn’t know it worked that way.” He paused. “When Morrell taught me how to shut down, it shut down everything.” He looked out the window. And that had nearly ended whatever the relationship between them was completely. “And I don’t know if it’s because I’m more...self-aware than I was before, or if it’s all of the emissary stuff or something else, but it’s still there and now I can feel her and it’s...kind of overwhelming.”

Braeden pursed her lips as she made another turn. “If it’s overwhelming you Stiles then maybe you should shut it down,” she repeated. “Maybe all the rituals and all this stuff is starting to take its toll. You were only with Morrell for a year. And from what I gathered there was still a ton of shit she wanted to teach you.” She told him with a one armed shrug as she drove up a small hill, a river running along the hill signaling they were getting closer to the preserve.

“I can’t shut it down,” Stiles admitted, chewing on his thumbnail without thinking about it. “I don’t really understand how it all works, but when I shut it down, it literally hurts her.” He let out a breath, rubbing a hand over his cheek.

Braeden sighed, “You’re still weak from the last ritual and now we’re doing another one. Had I known I would have told you to wait until the next full moon,” she added pointedly glancing at him briefly.

Stiles knew she was right about the rest -- he had a long way to go left in his training, probably at least another year’s worth. It wasn’t an option now. Not with Morrell. Not only because her method required him to be away from Beacon Hills, but also because Scott had essentially voiced his very strong disapproval. And he knew Scott was right.

Morrell might be a hell of a great emissary, but her methods weren’t ones that Stiles really wanted to employ out of anything except necessity. He didn’t want to be as disconnected, as hard of a person as she was. Not if it cost him everyone he loved. Not if it meant he didn’t recognize himself in the mirror every day. He was already so close to that last point that it was still painful to think about.

“And I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Stiles flashed her an innocent smirk. “Can’t afford to wait another month. It’s too important. Too many things could go wrong.”

Braeden sent him a sideways glance and glared in his direction. “Mm, you’re just lucky I like you Stilinski or I’d drive your ass back home right now.” She told him as they pulled up to the parking lot. Braeden pulled into one of the spots and killed the engine.

She turned her body so she was facing him. “And this whole feeling each other thing sounds weird and invasive. I’d hate someone feeling everything I’m feeling...god how would I lie?” Braeden shivered, “No thanks.”

“It kind of is, weird and invasive. And it makes lying basically impossible. Which I guess in a way is good and in another way is…kind of awful when you’re used to lying all the time.” And he pretty much was. He turned his body to face her, as well. “It does, however, make the sex that much more incredible.” He grinned.

Braeden arched an eyebrow. “Does it?” She asked amused and shook her head. “Well at least you’re getting some regularly then. Why the hell are you tense about anything?” She asked with a laugh. Braeden shook her head and pushed open the door, “So when you say you can feel everything...” she let her voice trail off, smirk on her lips as she got out of the car.

“Yep. I literally mean everything. Unless one of us shuts it down,” he informed her, climbing out of her passenger seat and hauling the bag up onto his shoulder.

Braeden sent him a thoughtful look, “Well that part sounds intriguing.” She said with a grin as they headed into the preserve. “You ready for this?”

“Yeah.” He glanced at her sideways as they walked. He knew that this ritual in particular was a bit of a rarity. For an emissary -- or a budding emissary in his case -- to bind himself to a pack was unusual. It wasn’t something that most emissaries did. For Stiles it felt like a necessity.

“Alright, let’s go tie you to some wolves then,” Braeden paused and smirked, “Kinda kinky,” she added as they made their way through the woods. “So tell me about great sex girl.” She requested while glancing around the area making sure there was nothing around them.

Stiles laughed. “Sorry, Braeden. Some things are just private.” He led the way through the woods because he knew the way. Knew exactly where he was going, even in the dark. He could probably get there in his sleep. Part of him wondered if doing this kind of spell at the Nemeton was the best plan, but the other part of him -- the instinctual part -- told him it had to be at the tree.

Between it and the full moon, it should be more than enough to give him the extra boost that he was going to need to be a pack’s emissary. No. This pack’s emissary. There would be no breaking this bond once it was done. They would be stuck with one another for better or worse. Blood magic just worked that way.

Braeden rolled her eyes as she trudged along with him only pausing when they were a few feet in front of the nemeton. She made a face. “This place gives me the heebee jeebees.” She admitted. Braeden held out a hand for his bag, “I’ll help set up.”

Stiles handed her the bag without hesitation, knowing she was more than capable of setting things up. He stared at the tree stump for a long moment before moving closer to it, feeling the high thrum of energy pulsing more keenly in his veins than usual. It was calling to him. And he was going to answer it this time. He sat down atop it. It was a large enough space that he was able to stretch his legs over the width of it without his feet dangling over. He’d sat on it one time before -- in his head.

He shifted into the position he’d been in that time, when he’d played Go with the Nogitsune. He shut his eyes, feeling the energy pulling at him, like his entire body was singing with it.

Braeden moved around him setting things up, taking out the herbs and candles and the book. She watched Stiles and then tilted her head to the side. “Should you really be sitting on there like that?” She asked as she put the bag down and continued moving things into position around him.

“I’m gonna use it as a power boost,” Stiles admitted, pursing his lips as he opened his eyes. “Harness it for something good instead of something terrible for once.”

Braeden sighed, “Whatever you say, though if you ask me that stump should be eradicated from existence,” she commented while positioning the last candle. “All set.”

“Believe it or not, I have it on good authority that would make things a hundred times worse.” He grimaced at the thought, reaching out and picking up the items she’d left in front of him on the stump. He mixed them together quickly in the bowl, knowing how weird it was that he had gone around collecting hair from the pack members in the last few days before leaving Derek’s loft. It was really weird. It bordered on being creepy, really.

Stiles pushed the thoughts away, closing his eyes and concentrating, feeling the energy between him and the nemeton blending together. He began to utter the words in Latin, barely aware of the fact that the wind around them had picked up, turned cold.

Braeden’s hair whipped around her face and she glanced around as a chill ran up her spine. It was working. She could sense the power building around them and she focused on Stiles as he read through the Latin. The candles flickered in the wind before going out completely.

Braeden pursed her lips keeping her eyes on Stiles and making sure that he was okay as he continued speaking in Latin.

Stiles felt it in his veins, felt the white hot lick of magic spiraling through him. It burned. Not the way it had burned when he’d done the ritual in July that had burned the protective anti-possession runes into his ribs. It was different, but still painful, still powerful. He reached out, lifting the dagger into his right hand and dragging it across his left palm, barely feeling the pain of the sharp blade as it dug into his skin. His blood dripped into the bowl in front of him and he gasped, suddenly feeling all of them at once.

It was a struggle to finish the rest of the Latin and when it was over, he placed his palm down on the stump, and lightning flashed through the sky without thunder and the wind stopped. He shuddered and looked at Braeden.

“I think it worked.”

Braeden smirked. “Well yeah, typically when the wind picks up and lightning is created out of thin air magic is had.” She commented shaking her head even as she pulled out something for Stiles to wrap around his hand. Braeden stepped forward and held it out to him while studying his features. “Are you okay?”

“Thanks,” he said as he wrapped the strip of cloth around his palm, wincing. He sure as hell felt the pain now. “Yeah. I’m all right.” He could still feel the energy from the nemeton, and the energy flowing through his own veins, even if it was calmer now. Like it was...satisfied. He picked up his dagger and slid off the tree stump, wiping the blood off on his jeans.

Braeden watched him for a minute and then grinned. “So, now that this is done, where to?” She asked nonchalantly like Stiles hadn’t just performed blood magic on top of an ancient tree in the middle of the woods.

He cracked a smile in her general direction. “How do you feel about bowling?”


	25. Chapter 25

Scott had dropped Kira off and ridden home on his bike after spending a few hours at the bowling alley with Isaac and Cora. Stiles and Braeden had shown up a while after they got there and he’d desperately wanted to pull his friend to the side and ask him what was going on. Scott had been in the middle of taking his turn when the oddest wave of something had rolled through him and ever since then, he’d been able to _feel_ Stiles. The same way he felt the rest of the pack.  
  
Scott knew being alpha meant he could feel the wolves in his pack. That wasn’t news, but he’d never been able to feel Stiles before. Stiles was human and despite the fact that he was in his pack, it didn’t work that way. Scott paced his bedroom as he waited for Stiles to get home. They all split up when it was time to take the girls home. Isaac was bringing Cora back to the loft, and Braeden was bringing Stiles home.  
  
Scott glanced at the clock in his room, what was taking Stiles so long to get home? He sighed and flopped down on the bed as he waited for his best friend.

  
Stiles made his way into the house as quietly as possible in case his dad and Melissa were already asleep. It was after eleven, but he wasn’t even a little bit tired anymore. His body was thrumming with energy, the way it used to when he’d taken too much Adderall, only different. He could feel all of them. It was a really strange sensation and he sort of felt like he needed to go out running to get rid of some of the energy that he wasn’t used to having, especially not the last few days.  
  
He didn’t even bother going into his own room, just opened the door, tossed his duffel bag onto the bed and made his way toward Scott’s room. He could feel his best friend’s confusion, his curiosity, the fact that he was also _very_ awake and Stiles knew instinctively that Scott could also feel _him_. Somehow.  
  
He didn’t bother knocking because it wasn’t like the two of them had a lot of formalities between them. He just opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. He knew Isaac wasn’t home yet -- he was dropping Cora off at the loft and he felt a spark of nervousness that wasn’t his own. Also Isaac’s. He wondered idly if he was going to try and kiss Cora for the first time.  
  
“Hey,” Stiles said quietly to Scott, not moving to sit down.  
  
Scott arched an eyebrow, “What did you do?” He asked his tone curious not accusatory. He could feel his friend. Had been for a little while now and as he studied Stiles’ face he could see his friend knew he could feel him.  
  
Stiles drew in a breath, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he leaned against the door. “A ritual?” He grimaced a little, even though Scott wasn’t being accusatory. “I...sort of bound myself to all of you.”  
  
Scott sighed dropping his head, “Another ritual?” He glanced up and shook his head, “Because we haven’t learned our lesson from all the others?” He asked not able to help the short laugh that fell from his throat. “Why are you binding yourself to the pack Stiles?” He asked. Scott knew he should be surprised, but really nothing Stiles did at this point surprised him anymore.  
  
Stiles was quiet for a moment. “Because if one of you gets into some kind of trouble, then I’ll be able to feel it,” he admitted. Because he needed to know. He needed to be able to _do_ something if there was trouble again, trouble like there had been so long ago with Erica and Boyd. Trouble like when Scott had been kidnapped and taken to South America and tortured.  
  
Scott was silent for a minute before scratching the back of his head. “We’re not going to mention this to the rest of the pack for the time being because dude, it’s weird.” He paused and then chuckled, “Though it’s kind of cool that I can feel you now too. You’re like a wolf, but human.” He said with a tired grin.  
  
A grin stretched across Stiles’ mouth almost involuntarily at Scott’s words. Wasn’t that what he’d always kind of been, really? _Like_ a wolf, but human. He moved over to sit down beside Scott on the bed. “I didn’t realize it was going to work both ways. Like I didn’t know you were going to be able to feel me, too,” he admitted. He wasn’t sure that was a normal consequence of that ritual. Maybe it was because he’d been at the nemeton. Or maybe it was because he’d used his own blood in the ritual. Or maybe it was because Scott was a True Alpha _and_ his best friend _and_ his brother and things with Scott had always worked differently than they did with most people.  
  
Scott glanced at him sideways, “Oh, nice. So you were going to do it and leave me in the dark with everyone else?” he asked with a shake of his head, “Too bad. You seem...better though, not as tired.” He observed.  
  
“Whoa, no.” Stiles frowned, glancing back at Scott. “I was gonna tell you. Just...after it was done,” he said honestly. He’d been afraid that Scott would try to talk him out of it under the many circumstances that he’d done the ritual on. He stretched his legs out, leaning back on his hands. “I feel like I could run a marathon.” He chewed his lower lip.  
  
Scott studied Stiles for a minute and then nodded, “I know you were,” he admitted, “I was messing with you. But you’re right; I probably would have tried to talk you out of it.” He shifted on the bed turning so his body was angled in Stiles’ direction. “That’s good right? Maybe if you’re feeling better Lydia is too.” He said lightly.  
  
Stiles relaxed, nodding, too. “Right. I’m not really used to this whole thing yet.” He contemplated Scott’s words and closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m not sure. She’s asleep right now.”  
  
Scott arched an eyebrow, “You can tell what she’s doing? Oh god...you can do that with all of us...can’t you. That’s going to be awkward.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck. Though Scott was pretty sure he didn’t have to worry about the awkwardness for a while.  
  
Stiles made a face, then laughed. “No. No, it’s...different with Lydia. And okay, possibly you, too.” He turned onto his side so he was facing Scott. “Like, I knew you were waiting for me to get back but that may be more of a Scott and Stiles thing than an alpha and emissary bound to the pack thing.”  
  
Scott cocked his head to the side. “Makes sense,” he said with a grin. “Speaking of Scott and Stiles things,” he paused, “I asked Kira to the dance on the way home.” He told his friend before lying back on the bed, his gaze drifting to the ceiling. “She said yes, in case you’re wondering.” He added.  
  
Stiles grinned brightly. “Dude. That’s great. I knew she’d say yes, for the record.” And he had, because he’d been watching the two of them since he’d gotten back and obviously they were into each other in a big way. He shifted so he was lying on his back; too, looking up at the tiny star and planet stickers the two of them had stuck to his ceiling when they were younger. It kind of amazed him that they would still glow in the dark when the lights were off.  
  
Stiles was quiet for a few seconds. “Hey, do you feel different? I mean, okay I know you do because you can feel what I’m feeling now, but...is it the same as the others? Does it make you stronger?” He really didn’t know the answer to that question.  
  
Scott was quiet for a minute considering the question, “Honestly? I don’t know. It is slightly different. Right now all I really feel is your presence. Like if I focus on you I can probably tell what you’re feeling and stuff,” he hesitated, “But I’m not sure about the power. I don’t really feel power from the others, I mean I do, but not in the way you probably think. It’s hard to explain.” Scott told him with a slight frown.  
  
Stiles could feel Scott’s slight confusion even as he tried to explain it and he nodded silently, foot dangling off the edge of the bed and tapping lightly against the frame. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be sleeping tonight. But he could feel that Scott was starting to get tired, so he wasn’t going to keep his best friend up all night, either. He drew in a breath and sat up. “Okay, well. We’ll get it all sorted out. You have school tomorrow.”  
  
Scott laughed, “I do...is that your way of telling me to get some rest?” He said with a grin as he sat up. He needed to change and brush his teeth before passing out. “Pretty much,” Stiles agreed, nodding as he rose to his feet. He headed for the door. “Night, Scott.”  
  
Scott smiled, “Night,” he said before turning around tugging off his shirt and deciding to forget everything else. He’d change in the morning. Scott plopped down on his bed, eyes falling shut, lips pulled in a smile as sleep pulled him under quickly.

 

______

  
  
Lydia tucked some hair behind her ear before twisting open her bottle of water as she listened to Kira detail how Scott had asked her to the dance last night after they went bowling. She took a sip and then smiled. Kira’s enthusiasm was adorable and Lydia was happy for her. But for some reason she couldn’t seem to stop her mind from drifting back to the last winter formal she’d been to; one that prominently featured her best friend and Stiles.  
  
Lydia put the water down and reached for her apple. They were waiting on Scott and Isaac who were coming from gym and Cora who was coming from some other class. Kira had missed gym today, which was why the other girl was already there when Lydia got to their usual lunch table.  
  
Lydia shifted and crossed her legs as she took a bite of her apple her gaze still on Kira. She swallowed and smiled. “It seems like you guys had a pretty exciting night last night,” she responded when the other girl finally took a breath.  
  
Kira smiled a little and ducked her head. “Well, I’m not very good at bowling, but it was fun?”  
  
Lydia grinned, “Scott wasn’t always good either,” she informed the other girl, “but you’ll get better with time.” Lydia added. She took another bite of her apple as she watched Kira for a minute. “The dance is at the end of the week,” she placed her apple down, “We should check out the selection of dresses at the mall if you’re still up for it.” Lydia told her not wanting to pressure the other girl.  
  
It was a big step for Lydia, one she knew she needed to take. She couldn’t stop doing things just because they were things she’d done with Allison. And Lydia was convinced if she kept repeating that mantra to herself, eventually it would kick in. But until then she needed to make an effort to not be stuck in a rut.  
  
“Definitely,” Kira said with a nod. “I don’t really -- I’m not good at that stuff. So any and all help and advice is definitely appreciated.” She smiled at Lydia. “So anytime this week works for me. I don’t have any plans except...well the night of the dance. Obviously.” She blushed and took a drink of her water, glancing up when she spotted Scott and Isaac heading toward their table. Cora was right behind them.  
  
A hint of humor crossed Lydia’s face at Kira blushing and she nodded. “Sure, we can go tomorrow if you want, this way if we can’t find anything for you at the mall we have time to go other places,” she explained.  
  
Isaac slid into the seat across from Lydia and glanced between her and Kira, “Where are we going?” He asked as he put his tray down and reached for his soda.  
  
“Not we, us. Just the girls.” Lydia told him pointedly as she reached for her apple again.  
  
Scott slipped into the seat beside Kira, placing his tray down too and leaning in to press a kiss against her cheek. “Hey,” he said softly, a warm smile pulling at her lips.  
  
“And where are us girls going?” Cora asked mildly, not really figuring she’d be included, but curious anyway. She sat down beside Isaac, picking up her fork and shoveling a bite of green beans into her mouth.  
  
“Oh. Dress shopping. You should totally come with us. I mean you guys are going to the dance, right?” Kira said, looking at Isaac and Cora with a smile, her hand resting over Scott’s arm.  
  
Isaac nodded, “We are.” He’d asked as he was dropping her off last night. Well, he’d tried to ask, fumbled a lot and then finally she’d asked if he was trying to ask her to the dance and when he confirmed he was she’d nonchalantly said sure and then kissed him before heading upstairs.  
  
It had taken Isaac a good five minutes before he’d snapped himself out of it long enough to realize she was gone and he was standing around looking like an idiot.  
  
Lydia’s lip twitched at the corner at Isaac’s words. Good for them. Isaac deserved to be happy, she was glad he had asked Cora out. Lydia reached for her water. “You’re welcome to come.” She added after Kira’s words, it would be rude if she didn’t extend the invitation even though she knew Cora probably wouldn’t accept.  
  
Cora hesitated for a moment, looking between Kira and Lydia. “Okay,” she said finally, taking another bite of food.  
  
Kira smiled again. “Great,” she said, tucking some hair behind her ear. “That’ll be good. We can do a whole girl’s night.” She looked at Lydia, her eyes bright.  
  
A hush suddenly fell over the cafeteria and Kira looked up again, trying to figure out what was going on, why everyone had gone so suddenly silent.  
  
Scott frowned for a minute before surprise crossed his face. He glanced up his eyes traveling across the lunch room until they landed on what he was looking for. A slow grin pulled at his lips. “Dude!” He called out, making half the eyes in the lunchroom focus on him.  
  
Lydia followed his gaze her eyes widening briefly when she spotted Stiles. What was he doing there?  
  
Stiles made his way over to the lunch table where Scott and the others were sitting, backpack slung over his shoulders and a brown bag lunch in his hand. If it weren’t for Scott’s flicker of happiness or the surprise that came from all of the others -- he probably would have been overwhelmed by his own anxiety. He smiled back at his best friend, focusing on _his_ feelings instead of his own and finding himself relaxing.  
  
If only he’d been able to do that all the other times he’d struggled with anxiety. He dropped down beside Scott nonchalantly and shrugged his book bag off his shoulders. “Hey,” he said casually.  
  
“Am I missing something?” Scott asked, grin on his face.  
  
Isaac leaned forward, “I thought you said you finished school with that GED test or something.” He commented though he found Scott’s smile and good mood contagious.  
  
“I did,” Stiles told Isaac, glancing past Scott to look at the other wolf. “But.” He shrugged, unfurling the brown bag and grabbing an orange out of it, and the small knife he’d packed to peel it with. “I don’t know. It just sorta felt like it would be wrong not to graduate with you guys.” He met Scott’s eyes briefly, then looked over at Lydia, offering her a faint smile.  
  
“Sucker,” Cora said with amusement, taking a drink of her juice. “Who would want to do school voluntarily?” She shook her head.  
  
“Graduating from an actual high school is looked upon with more merit than taking the GED when you go to get into college or find a job.” Lydia commented, “Besides, who wouldn’t want to go to school?” She arched a brow, “It’s a smart move.” Lydia stated before her gaze shifted to Stiles sending him half a smile.  
  
Stiles looked at Lydia once more. “Thanks.” His voice was quiet before he addressed their questions. “I was thinking about taking the test to be a private detective after graduation,” Stiles informed them with a slight shrug. He glanced up when he felt Ethan and Aiden enter the cafeteria with Danny. He lifted a hand to catch their attention, waving them over and feeling their combined confusion. He couldn’t help but grin a little as he started peeling his orange.  
  
Kira looked at Scott, and she could see how happy he was to have Stiles there with them and his grin was infectious. “Well this is great. We can all graduate together then.”  
  
Isaac nodded, “Definitely a good day...hell I’m going for a good week.” He said with a grin as Danny sat beside Cora and the twins on the other side of him.  
  
Ethan arched an eyebrow, “Are you stalking us?” He joked glancing at Stiles, “Or did you re-enroll?” Though he was pretty sure he already knew which.  
  
Scott chuckled as he gripped his friends shoulder and squeezed lightly.  
  
“Afraid you’re stuck with me everywhere these days,” Stiles responded, not sounding the least bit apologetic as he glanced down the table at Ethan. He shifted his gaze to Danny.  
  
Danny grinned at him and set his tray down across from Ethan. “About time.”  
  
Scott nodded, “Agreed.” He patted Stiles on the back before threading his fingers through Kira’s and smiling at her. “So, you guys going to the dance Friday?” Scott asked glancing at Danny, Ethan, and Aiden.  
  
“Well, we are.” Ethan nodded at Danny and then looked at his brother, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Aiden rolled his eyes, “I’m taking a pass on the school dance.” He said glancing at his brother and then shifting his gaze to Scott. “Not really my thing.” He said with a shrug.  
  
“Well if you change your mind you can always come with us,” Scott said with a smile.  
  
Isaac hated to think it, but he was glad. Aiden hadn’t been nearly as obnoxious as usual, but he still wasn’t quite at the point where he could forgive the other werewolf just yet. He nudged Cora with his leg. “So when are you ladies doing this whole girl day thing and does that mean all of us non girls are excluded for the entire day? Or like...just during the dress shopping portion. How does it work?” He asked leaning forward as he bit into his burger.  
  
Kira hesitated, arching her eyebrows because she had no idea how that worked. She looked from Cora to Lydia uncertainly. “Um, that’s a good question. Lydia?”  
  
Lydia lifted a brow realizing she’d missed something. She backpedaled through the conversation she’d been unintentionally drowning out and focused on Isaac’s question. “If boyfriends want to come shopping they’ll be forced to hold things and wait while stuff is being tried on; convenient for us not so fun for the guys...well,” unless they’re in the dressing room with said girlfriend, but Lydia kept that comment to herself.  
  
“We’ll probably grab a bite to eat at the mall, and then...I mean we can go back to my house for a bit if you want.” she suggested even as her chest tightened slightly. She and Allison used to go to the small cafe in town after shopping, but Lydia wasn’t quite ready to share that particular place just yet. Baby steps.  
  
“That sounds good.” Kira glanced at Scott. “But maybe the guys should do something together instead? Instead of carrying stuff?” she suggested.  
  
Cora looked at Lydia and then at Isaac. “I don’t know. Could be a real bonding experience.” She flashed him a grin.  
  
Isaac smirked, “So really you just want me to carry around your stuff?” He joked, “You’re as bad as Lydia.”  
  
Lydia tilted her head to the side, “I take offense to that statement. I never _make_ anyone carry my stuff. They offer,” she added with a smirk. “If you were a nice boyfriend you’d carry whatever she wanted you to,” Lydia said biting her lip to keep from laughing as Isaac shifted in his seat.  
  
“...Am I a...boyfriend and what exactly am I supposed to carry?” He asked glancing between Cora and Lydia. It’s not like Cora wasn’t just as strong as he was. He wasn’t exactly a pro at the whole dating thing. His only girlfriend was Allison and well...he wasn’t even sure he could say they had dated, because really they never got the chance to.  
  
Cora glanced at Isaac with slightly wider eyes. It wasn’t like she had any real experience with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, or dating in general. “I don’t know?” She shook her head. “Also I was kidding. I’m not going to drag you around to carry my stuff.”  
  
Isaac’s cheeks warmed, “Right, yeah.” He said sheepishly.  
  
Stiles raised an eyebrow at Lydia’s statement. “Is this a new change?” His voice was teasing. “Because I distinctly remember not offering or being asked before you piled dresses in my arms at Macy’s once…”  
  
Lydia’s gaze shifted to Stiles, “That was different. Besides you weren’t complaining at the time,” she said pointedly.  
  
Stiles held her gaze, a small smile tugging at his mouth at the memory.  
  
Isaac interrupted their staring as he spoke. “So then we can do stuff too,” he glanced between Scott and Stiles and then down the table briefly. “A guy’s night? Do guys have those?” He asked quietly. Sometimes he wondered how he’d survived high school this long with his lack of knowledge about all things social.  
  
Stiles glanced at Scott and arched his eyebrows. “Yep. We do that. Pizza and video games is usually the night’s agenda.”  
  
Isaac nodded, “Cool, I can do that,” he said with a small smile.  
  
Lydia shook her head, but there was a smile on her face. She glanced at the people at their table and a hint of sadness filled her at the missing face. But at the same time things finally seemed to be coming together with everyone. It wasn’t too long ago that they couldn’t even all sit together for lunch because of all the tension in the group, but that seemed to be nearly gone at this point and that was good.

 

______

  
  
He’d memorized everyone’s schedules just in case he needed to know where one of them was throughout the day. He knew that Lydia’s study period was the last one of the day, and fortunately for him, the room was near his locker, which was near the janitor’s closet. Where Lydia happened to be walking by when he reached out and gently caught her wrist, tugging her into the little room with him. He could feel her surprise and a faint flicker of alarm and he quickly let her go. “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t want to draw a lot of attention.” Since technically the janitor’s closet was off limits to everyone but the janitor.  
  
Lydia’s heart pounded fast in her chest as she turned around to face Stiles, her body relaxing when she saw him. She raised a brow at him, “You didn’t think snatching me from the hallway would draw a lot of attention to us?” Lydia asked a hint of humor in her gaze. She was silent for a minute as she shifted back putting a small bit of distance between them.  
  
“Well, I figured as long as you didn’t scream, we’d probably be okay on the attention front.” There was a hint of humor in his own voice, but he didn’t move closer when she backed away.  
  
Lydia shifted the bag on her arm, a flutter of nervousness filling her and she wondered briefly if it was hers or Stiles’. “So...what’s up?” Lydia asked while catching his gaze.  
  
Stiles felt the slight anxiety and he wasn’t sure whose it was either. He wasn’t sure if it even mattered at this point. “I thought maybe we could talk,” he said softly. “You know, it’s been a few days and...the daevas are gone now and I know this is your free period.”  
  
Lydia pressed her lips together, “Oh,” she nodded, “Sure, we can talk.” She wasn’t exactly expecting him to show up at school, but she didn’t mind it either. She was glad he was back. It made things feel more normal. Plus it had been close to a week since they’d spoken and even though she could still feel him it wasn’t exactly the same. “How are you?” She asked.  
  
“I’m okay,” Stiles said after a moment, wishing the light was a little brighter in the janitor’s closet so he could see her better. “How are you?” He knew she was less tired than she had been the last few days, that the ritual had affected her in some way, too. Made her stronger again.  
  
Lydia ran her hand down her arm, “Better than I was,” she said softly. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She said with a small smile. “So,” she let her voice trail off, “You said you wanted to talk?” Lydia offered waiting for him to do said talking.  
  
Stiles looked down at the floor for a moment, holding his breath. “I mean, we kind of agreed we would after the whole thing with the daevas was done?” His voice was uncertain. “I mean time and place might not be ideal, I guess, but…”  
  
Lydia could feel his anxiety and she sighed. “I know we did. So let’s talk,” she said again before pausing, “I’m not really sure where we go from here.” Lydia told him honestly.  
  
Stiles drew in a breath and nodded, not surprised by her answer. He wasn’t sure where they went from there either. “Well we kind of...agreed to start over,” he said softly. “I guess we just need to figure out how we do that.”  
  
Lydia nodded, her chest tightening. She knew starting over was her idea and it was a good one because as much as she trusted Stiles she also didn’t trust him at least not with her heart. But at the same time, they had history, things that she didn’t want to just throw away.  
  
Lydia pursed her lips and hesitated before shifting closer to him, her hand finding its way to his arm. “You coming back to school was a good start,” she admitted softly.  
  
Stiles smiled faintly at that as he met her gaze. “I guess...I thought I’d missed out on too much already. I don’t wanna miss out on my senior year. I wanna graduate with you guys and do the whole prom thing and senior skip day and the last spring break of high school and…” He looked down for a moment. “I miss everyone.”  
  
Lydia’s hand tightened on his arm and she shifted closer without even realizing it. “Everyone missed you too,” she told him quietly, her heart clenching at his words.  
  
Stiles watched her, holding his breath as she moved closer to him. He hesitated for a moment. “Can I hug you?” he asked in a whisper.  
  
“I wish you would,” Lydia murmured just as softly as she stepped into his personal space.  
  
Relief washed over him and he reached out, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close, shutting his eyes tightly. He let out the breath he’d been holding, relaxing as he rested his chin atop her head.  
  
Lydia wrapped her arms around his midsection, pressing herself against him. Warmth filled her as she leaned into him resting her cheek against his arm. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered.  
  
“Me too,” he whispered back, resting one hand at the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, fingers brushing lightly through her hair.  
  
Lydia slid a hand up his back, her other one sliding down his chest. She loved the way the way his hands felt against her. They were warm and large and comforting. “I don’t like when you’re not around.” Lydia admitted.  
  
“Well.” Stiles tightened his arms around her just a little, not possessively, more protectively. “I plan to be around a lot,” he said quietly. “I’ll be around so much you’re all probably going to get sick of me.”  
  
Lydia chuckled softly against him. “That seems doubtful, but if that’s what you’re striving for, go for it.” She told him the feel of his arms tightening around her making her heartbeat pick up speed. “Where are you supposed to be right now?” She asked quietly.  
  
He smiled softly when she laughed. “Thanks.” He looked down at her. “Advanced physics,” he told her with a slight shrug. What was one more day behind in class anyway, really?  
  
Lydia sent him a disapproving look, but didn’t pull away from him. She was silent for a minute brushing her thumb over his arm. “How mixed of a signal would I be sending you right now, if I asked why you weren’t kissing me?” Lydia inquired her gaze dropping taking him in even in the dim light of the janitors closet.  
  
Stiles gazed at her, his right hand moving to cup her cheek in his hand, thumb brushing over her soft skin. “It’s not exactly starting over,” he said gently, resting his forehead against hers. But god he wanted to kiss her. His chest kind of hurt from not kissing her.  
  
Lydia leaned into his touch and nodded, “I know,” she said softly. “Maybe we don’t need to start entirely from scratch,” she paused her hand curling into his shirt. “I need you around Stiles, I need to know you’re not leaving and I know you’ve said it.” She told him before he could say anything, “But I need more than that.”  
  
Lydia hesitated trying to word what she wanted to say correctly. “You being around, here with me, in school, at home with Scott,” she licked her lips, “That shows me you’re serious about staying. I hate that you telling me isn’t enough. I’m sorry that it’s not,” she said honestly.  
  
“But what I need...what I need is _you_. I need to feel like I did before you left. Do you understand?” Lydia asked not sure she was explaining what she needed the right way.  
  
Stiles watched her closely, searching her eyes and taking a deep breath as he thought back to the way things had been before the Nogitsune had wrecked his entire life -- no. Not just his life. _All_ of their lives. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, remembering how close they’d gotten. How he’d been her first phone call anytime something happened or went wrong. How she’d come over and just hung out with him whether they were working on some supernatural crap or homework or just listening to music.  
  
She’d been his closest friend aside from Scott. He had been hers aside from Allison.  
  
“Kind of?” he said softly. “But...that didn’t exactly involve kissing back then.” His voice was quiet. “So I think I’m going to need you to kind of lead me through this.” He tucked some hair behind her ear.  
  
Lydia closed her eyes for a minute, “I need to know you’re here if I need you.” She swallowed hard knowing she needed to open up to him a little, but she was still scared to let him all the way in. “There were so many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you after you left,” she whispered, “And the one time I actually did...I got a message saying the number wasn’t in service anymore.”  
  
Lydia kept her gaze down. “I know it’s unfair of me to ask, but the only way I’m ever going to believe you’re here is if you are. Just being here day in and out will help. It’s going to take time; it isn’t something that can just be fixed.” She told him.  
  
“And if you want to keep the kissing and everything else out of it. I get it.” she paused her brows furrowing, “If you need me to trust you completely before things are physical again,” Lydia ran a hand down his arm, “I’d understand, but it’s not what I want.” She told him softly. “I like when we’re close, I feel things from you that I don’t always feel when we aren’t.” Lydia admitted.  
  
Oh. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, swallowing heavily as he remembered hurling his phone out the bus window on the way to Van Nuys the day he’d left. It had been the only way he had to make sure that no one tracked him through GPS.  
  
“It’s not unfair,” he said quietly. “And...I know it’s going to take time.” He was silent for a moment. They still had so much to talk about. So many things she needed to know. But for now, he dipped his head and kissed her very softly on the mouth, tender and sweet before drawing away and looking at her.  
  
“I’m okay with it taking time.” Stiles lifted one of her hands to his mouth and kissed her palm lightly. He looked at her once more. “I know that...it’s too late to ask you to the dance on Friday. I know Derek’s taking you and I’m fine with that. But maybe you could save me a dance?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Lydia’s expression softened and she tilted her head to the side, “I’ll save you more than one,” she whispered. “I didn’t realize you were going...Honestly I wasn’t even planning on going.” She admitted. When Derek had suggested they go she’d been surprised, but she knew he was trying to give her the normalness that she’d been complaining about not having lately, so Lydia had said okay despite not really wanting to go because she’d thought the person she wanted to go with, wasn’t going.  
  
“It’s okay,” Stiles said softly. “I’m glad you are. You shouldn’t miss out on this stuff. I mean it’s senior year.” He smiled gently.  
  
Lydia shrugged, “It doesn’t seem that important.” She admitted, “I actually had plans with Chris, he was going to show me how to shoot a gun,” she said with half a smile. “But my plans were rudely canceled.”  
  
Stiles chuckled softly at that. “There’s always Saturday for learning how to shoot a gun,” he assured her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
Lydia nodded. She glanced up at him, “Do you remember the winter formal we went to?” She asked softly.  
  
Stiles winced. “Yeah. Yeah, I remember the winter formal.” He looked down, chest tightening.  
  
Lydia rubbed a hand over his arm, “I meant before the bad stuff,” she said softly. “That night...after you yelled at me telling me to get my ass up and dance,” she paused half a smile on her face, “It was the first time I felt like I didn’t have to hide the real me.” Lydia admitted. “Because of you. It might not have seemed like it, but that was the first time things started to change.”  
  
A lot of things had changed that night. A hell of a lot of things. “Right. That was...that part was…” He smiled faintly. “That part was good.” Until things had gone all to hell, thank you very much, Peter Hale. “I was -- I just have so many memories from that night that…” He shook his head.  
  
Lydia’s brows drew together and she cupped his cheek. “What kind of memories?” She asked lightly, “Tell me,” she requested as she brushed her thumb against his cheek.  
  
Stiles lifted his gaze to meet hers, pain flickering through his dark eyes. “You getting hurt.”  
  
Lydia pursed her lips. “I’m right here,” she said softly. “And I don’t plan on going anywhere.” She said softly cupping his other cheek with her hand. She hesitated for a second before tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
Stiles slid his arms around her, resting his head against hers as he kissed her back softly. “I still have nightmares.” His voice was barely audible. “Peter helped save my life, but I still can’t get past what he did to you.”  
  
Lydia frowned, “I don’t understand,” she tilted her head back enough to see Stiles and she searched his face, “Honestly I still don’t remember much about that night.” She admitted. “I remember being on the field...and I heard Jackson yelling my name and then,” Lydia paused swallowing hard, her heart beating a little faster.  
  
Stiles held his breath for a moment, guilt tugging at him and he gently rested his hands on her shoulders, extricating himself from the embrace. “No, you didn’t,” he whispered. “That wasn’t Jackson yelling, Lydia.” He swallowed heavily. “It was me.”  
  
Lydia blinked, “What?” She asked confusion filling her even as she felt his guilt. “What do you mean?” She asked.  
  
Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, needing a little bit of space between them now. “I mean...I was the one running toward you on the lacrosse field the night Peter attacked you. You didn’t hear Jackson. He was still inside the school when I went looking for you.”  
  
Lydia opened and closed her mouth as she tried to recall the details of the night. But outside of the actual attack, which every once in a while she still had nightmares about too, Lydia didn’t remember much. “It was you?” She asked her voice barely a whisper, “You saved me?” Lydia took a step closer to him closing some of the distance he’d put between them.  
  
Stiles shook his head. “No. That’s the point. I _didn’t_ save you, Lydia. I didn’t get there fast enough.” He swallowed heavily. “I was too late.”  
  
Lydia watched him for a minute, “Stiles if you were too late, I wouldn’t be here right now.” She told him matter-of-factly. She gripped his arm gently, “Tell me what happened?”  
  
Stiles drew in a breath, leaning against the metal cabinet behind him but not pulling away from her grip. “I ran into Jackson in the school and he said he hadn’t seen you, so...I went looking. I don’t even know why I thought about the lacrosse field except it seemed like a place you might look for him?” He looked down. “I saw Peter first, and then you. He was moving toward you. I could see his…” He held his hands up in the shape of claws. “I yelled for you to run, but it was already too late. He was there.” He let out a shaky breath. “He bit you, and you hit the ground before I could -- do _anything._ ”  
  
Lydia could feel his pain and his guilt he was practically vibrating with it. She couldn’t believe all this time it had been Stiles who’d saved her that night and not Jackson. She’d thanked him and he didn’t deny being the one to help her. Lydia’s chest tightened and she cupped his cheek, “Stiles, I’m alive. I got to the hospital I healed...you did what you could and because of that I’m still alive,” Lydia shook her head, “I can’t believe you never told me.” She said softly.  
  
“All I did was call Jackson to come and get you off the field,” he told her, not meeting her eyes. “It was all he’d let me do.” And he’d half expected Peter to rip his throat out when he’d refused to leave without doing _something._ He still wasn’t entirely sure why he hadn’t.  
  
Lydia pressed her lips together, “Stiles, look at me.” she said quietly, but sternly.  
  
Stiles reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, falling silent.  
  
“What you did, whether it was you who got me off the field or not, saved my life. How would he have known if you didn’t say anything?” Lydia asked softly before shaking her head. “I can’t believe you never told me,” she said again softly. “Why?” She asked head tilted to the side.  
  
“Because…” He sighed softly. “Because it just didn’t -- you thought Jackson was the one there and I don’t know, I just…” He shrugged, looking down again.  
  
It took Lydia a minute to shift through the emotions coming from him and when she got a clear read on him her expression softened immensely and she gripped his midsection with one hand. “You didn’t want to take that moment away from me,” she said softly.  
  
Lydia shook her head. Stiles had been there for her even when she hadn’t realized it. She leaned in and captured his lips, not sure how to properly verbalize what she was feeling at the moment.  
  
Stiles’ eyes drifted shut when she kissed him and he slid a hand up and into her hair, his other hand resting on her right hip. She’d needed to believe it had all been Jackson, regardless of what he’d wanted, and he wasn’t going to be the one to take that from her, until now, when it had come out sort of accidentally. And technically Jackson had still been the one to carry her off that field and get her to safety.  
  
Lydia didn’t break the kiss until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen. She stayed in his arms, pressing several light kisses near the cover of his mouth and against his jaw. “I think maybe you should skip the rest of Advanced Physics and stay in here with me.” She whispered softly.  
  
Stiles brushed his nose against hers and kissed her lightly, shifting a little and reaching out to lock the door. “I’m not gonna argue with that logic.”  
  
“Good,” she said as she ran a hand down his back, “arguing would just be a perfectly terrible way to waste time.” Lydia told him, “And I’m all about using time wisely.” She stated as she let her bag slip from her arm and drop to the floor. It was in the way and she didn’t need it at the moment. “Kiss me,” she said softly.  
  
A soft smile touched Stiles’ lips and he nodded, sliding his arm around her waist and tugging her closer as he brought his mouth down to hers for another kiss. Part of his brain was still trying to remind him that they had a lot left to talk about, but the other part of his brain was too busy not caring about anything except having her pressed up against him, warm and soft in his arms because it had been _days_ since he’d last seen her and he just needed to be close to her for a little while.


	26. Chapter 26

Isaac stood in front of the mirror and frowned as he attempted to tie his tie again. He hated these things. The only time he’d ever worn a tie was when someone had died. He swallowed hard and watched himself in the mirror as he gripped the fabric again and started over. He worked slowly folding each piece of the other until the knot was tied and yet it was still lopsided.   
  
He grunted, “Good enough,” for the moment at least, he added silently. He stepped away from the mirror and grabbed the jacket of his deep blue suit moving out of the room and towards Scott’s room, knocking before pushing the door open. “Please tell me you guys are holding up better in here than I am. My tie hates me.” He said as he ran a hand through his unruly hair and plopped down on Scott’s bed, tossing his suit jacket aside.   
  
Stiles turned around when the door opened and grinned a little. He’d been feeling Isaac’s frustration for the last fifteen minutes and he’d started wondering how long it was going to take the guy to come in and ask for help with his tie. He cleared his throat, looking over at Scott with faint amusement as he remembered the first time they’d had to dress up for a school dance, and how the tie thing had befuddled both of them. His mom had taught them how to tie a tie but Scott still struggled with it too.   
  
“You’re close,” Stiles assured him, moving over to stand in front of him where he sat down on the bed. He reached out and untied it, then re-tied it correctly, straightening it and stepping back. “There ya go.”   
  
Isaac glanced down at his tie, then up at Stiles, and then back down at his tie. “I’m sort of aggravated that you did that so quickly,” he admitted running his hand down the material of his tie.   
  
Scott chuckled, “Me next dude,” he’d gotten a new suit for the dance, mostly because the only other suit he had was falling apart and he needed a fresh start with Kira and wanted his clothes to reflect that...or something. His mom had helped all of them pick out their clothes, it worked better that way.   
  
“Seriously, how did you guys even function for a year?” He smirked as he moved over to Scott, shaking his head with amusement. He could feel that Scott was nervous and he gave his best friend a reassuring smile once he was standing in front of him. He fixed his tie just as quickly as he’d fixed Isaac’s and patted his chest lightly. “You’ll be fine, man.”   
  
Scott grinned, “Well it’s not like Isaac and I went to many suit and tie events,” he joked lightly doing his best not to think about the last time he wore a suit. This was a happy night. He owed it to Kira and to himself. He glanced at Isaac, “We’re picking the girls up at the loft in forty minutes.” He commented, “You coming with?” He asked turning his gaze on his best friend.   
  
Stiles shook his head. “Nah, I’m gonna take the jeep. Unless you guys want to all ride in the jeep.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck before moving over to the mirror and fixing his own tie, smoothing it down the front of his shirt.   
  
Scott glanced at Isaac and he shrugged. He didn’t want Stiles to feel like the odd man out, but Isaac also didn’t mind them all going together.   
  
Scott shrugged, “If you want to meet us as the dance you can, but you’re welcome to come with us too. We were going to take mom’s new truck,” he explained.   
  
“You should definitely pick them up in something nicer than my jeep, dude.” He doubted Cora or Kira either one would actually care much about the mode of transportation. But he was sort of the odd one out in this situation. The only one without a date. It would be weird, but it would pretty much be like every other high school event he’d ever attended minus winter formal three years ago. And even that…He shook himself out of his thoughts. “I’ll meet you guys at the school,” he assured them.   
  
Scott rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed it gently, “Works for us,” he smiled and then glanced around. He scratched the back of his neck. “Anyone want to play video games until we have to go?” He asked glancing between Stiles and Isaac.   
  
Isaac sat up nodded; he needed something to get his mind off of his nerves. He’d never been to a school dance before and this was sort of like his and Cora’s first date. Another thing for him to internally freak out about. “I like video games.”   
  
Stiles glanced at Scott in the mirror, arching his eyebrows a little and wondering if he could feel just how anxious Isaac was. He nodded in agreement. “I’m gonna wipe the floor with both of you in Halo for the next half hour.” He smirked.   
  
Scott snorted, “Never gonna happen.” He said with a grin as he patted Isaac on the back trying to help his friend calm down. Isaac’s nerves were out of control. He was hoping something mindless would calm them down a bit and help him feel a little more at ease.   


______

  
  
“I look _ridiculous._ ” Cora scowled at Lydia and Kira both as she stood in front of the mirror, arms folded across her chest.   
  
“No, you look great!” Kira said quickly. “You don’t look ridiculous.”   
  
Lydia glanced at the brunette her head tilted to the side. Getting Cora in her dress had been an uphill battle, but now that she was in it, it was definitely worth it. “You look good,” she said standing behind her in a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt. Lydia wasn’t dressed yet, though her makeup and hair were done.   
  
She had a system. Hair, make-up, sexy lingerie, and then clothes. Lydia arched an eyebrow when Cora glanced at her through the mirror. “What? You know I don’t lie. I would tell you if you looked terrible, mostly because I have to be seen with you,” she said jokingly. “The dress is very flattering, you look great Cora,” her words were earnest as she glanced at the other girl knowing picking on her at this moment wouldn’t be the nicest thing to do even if she was kidding. Lydia could read a situation.   
  
Cora made a face. “The inventor of pantyhose should be shot repeatedly in the kneecap,” she said after a minute, though she did give Lydia the tiniest of tiny smiles in the mirror. She smoothed her hands down the pink silk, adjusting the black sash around her waist and then moving over to sit down on the bed. She looked over to Kira, who was adding earrings to her ensemble and she wondered if she should wear earrings too. Then she remembered she didn’t have her ears pierced. Oh well.   
  
Lydia watched Cora watching Kira and she shifted hesitating. “I’ve got some extra jewelry with me,” she commented, “I think I have a nice bracelet that’ll match your dress Cora. I can grab it if you want?” She could see the other girl was uncomfortable and she knew they didn’t exactly always get along. But the shopping trip they’d taken earlier in the week had gone well.   
  
Lydia had helped them both pick out their dresses, they grabbed dinner at the food court and then they’d gone back to her house and watched a movie, while talking every once in a while. It was progress.   
  
“Are you sure? What if I lose it?” Cora looked at her uncertainly. She couldn’t exactly afford to buy Lydia a new bracelet if she ended up losing something the redhead lent her.   
  
Lydia smiled, “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” she said sending a smile in Cora’s direction before moving out of Cora’s bedroom and walking across the hall to Derek’s. She ran a hand through her loosely curled hair and bent down near her bag. She rummaged inside for a minute before pulling out the bracelet in question. It was a black and cream colored charm bracelet with a couple of fake diamonds throughout so that it caught the light.   
  
Lydia stood and made her way back into Cora’s bedroom, holding the bracelet out to her. “Here you go.”   
  
Cora hesitated, but the bracelet was really pretty and it would go good with her dress. “Thanks,” she said after a moment, reaching out and taking it from Lydia, sliding it onto her wrist. She tucked some hair behind her ear.   
  
Kira rose to her feet, smoothing down the white dress that she was wearing and looking at Lydia. “I’m so nervous I might throw up,” she admitted.   
  
Lydia shifted her gaze to Kira and grinned. “You’re going to be fine and Scott and his large alpha heart are going to go berserk for you in that dress, trust me.” She said lightly. Her gaze shifted to Cora. “Isaac too. I feel so bad for them...They’re not going to know what to do when they see you two,” Lydia said amused.   
  
“It’s normal to be nervous,” she admitted, “Once you’re at the dance though and there’s music and punch it won’t be so bad.” Lydia told them. “Have you guys ever been to a school dance?” She asked curiously.   
  
“Yes, but never with a date,” Kira spoke up with a nervous smile. Her stomach was doing flip flops and they still had twenty minutes before Isaac and Scott were coming by to pick them up.   
  
“No,” Cora admitted with a shrug. “This is the first year I’ve been in school since...I was like, 11.”   
  
Lydia nodded, “That’s right,” she glanced at Kira, “Well not only do you have a date tonight, but you’re going with the captain of the lacrosse team.” She said with a wink, her tone playful.   
  
Lydia was trying to think of what would ease their nerves and she was coming up with not a damn thing. She pursed her lips, “Chris gave me a new set of knives,” Lydia told them. “I left them down stairs if either of you are interested.” She knew both Kira and Cora were familiar with similar weapons and maybe thinking about something else for a little bit would help.   
  
Kira’s eyes lit up. “Where downstairs?” she asked, immediately intrigued. She wasn’t a knife thrower, but she still liked looking at new weaponry.   
  
Cora almost laughed at how quickly Kira shifted gears from being nervous about her date with Scott to her excitement over new _knives._ She rose to her feet. “Let’s go see the pointy weapons,” she said wryly.   
  
Lydia grinned. “They’re in a box on the couch. I’ll be down in a couple of minutes I’m just going to check on your brother and throw on my dress.” She commented as she followed them out of the room. Lydia watched them head downstairs and she walked back into Derek’s room. She glanced at the closed bathroom door and then went right for her garment bag.   
  
Lydia laid it out on the bed, unzipped it and glanced down at the black dress. She pulled off her shirt and bra, her dress was a bit too low to afford that particular undergarment. She bent down and grabbed her perfume spritzing some on herself before pulling the dress out of the bag and stepping into it.   
  
Once she had it halfway up she pulled off her shorts and then turned to the mirror, slipping her arms through the material and reaching back to try and zip up the back of the dress.   
  
“Need some help?” Derek leaned against the doorframe with a faint smile on his face. He was already dressed in his suit -- the first one he’d had on since Allison’s funeral over a year ago.   
  
Lydia glanced behind her and smiled, “Yes please, it seems my arms aren’t quite as long as I thought they were,” she joked pulling her hair out of the way and resting it all over one shoulder.   
  
Derek pushed himself away from the door and moved up behind her, zipping her dress up slowly and carefully, not wanting to get the material caught in the zipper or worse yet, tug too hard and _break_ the zipper.   
  
“Thanks,” Lydia said softly as she shifted glancing in the mirror. The top of the dress was form fitting thankfully or things would be in danger of falling out of the plunging neckline. But the skirt was loose and a bit sheer at parts. She turned and glanced around the floor for a second before spotting her red stilettos.   
  
Lydia moved forward and rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder for balance as she stepped into her heels. “You clean up nice,” she told him with a warm smile.   
  
“So do you. You look incredible,” Derek said honestly.   
  
Lydia looked down glancing at her dress. When she gazed back up at Derek her expression was soft. “Thank you,” she squeezed his arm gently, “You’re sweet.” she offered with a grin. “Your sister and Kira are downstairs playing with knives,” she told him amused, “There are a lot of nervous feelings.” She added lightly as she dropped her hand from his shoulder and glanced at the door. “The guys should be here soon.”   
  
Derek made a face, still not loving the idea of Isaac and his sister together even if he was trying to get used to it. Apparently he didn’t get much of a say in the matter. “So you distracted them with weapons.” There was amusement in his eyes. “Interesting and effective technique, apparently.”   
  
“I’m very good at the distracting. It’s a gift.” Lydia responded lightly as she reached out and rested a hand on his arm. “She’s excited; don’t brood too much about Isaac. We like him and you’re always saying how she needs to get out more and even though this isn’t what you meant,” she said quickly knowing he’d comment on that, “it’s still good for her.” Lydia pointed out.   
  
“Promise you’ll behave, for me?” She asked with a small smile.   
  
Derek heaved a sigh. “For you,” he said reluctantly, frowning.   
  
Lydia smiled. “Thanks,” she said softly squeezing his arm gently. “Come, come see,” she told him with an excited grin as she grabbed her clutch from the bed, everything already packed in it. “Wait until you see Cora, she really does look nice.” Lydia commented lightly as she tugged Derek gently towards the stairs.   
  
“I can’t believe you got my little sister into a dress.” He smirked as he followed her out of the room and down the steps.   
  
Lydia grinned at his words, “I’m Lydia Martin. People don’t say no to me.” She stated as she walked carefully down the steps spotting Kira and Cora standing near the couch. She stepped off the last stair, heels echoing in the loft.   
  
Derek followed her down pausing when he spotted Cora from behind. His chest tightened slightly when his gaze landed on his sister.   
  
He moved forward with Lydia and paused a couple of feet away from Kira and Cora. “Wow, so you can wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt,” he joked lightly waiting for her to turn around so he could see the front of her dress, trying to ignore the exposed skin of her back. _We like Isaac_ , Derek repeated in his head like a mantra.   
  
Cora rolled her eyes at her brother, turning to face him with an annoyed glare. “Funny. Same could be said about you,” she pointed out, eying him. “Your tie is crooked.” Her expression softened just a little and she moved over to him, straightening it easily.   
  
Derek watched her fixing his tie and he grinned. “You look beautiful,” he told her softly. The dance was a good idea, he thought to himself. Cora deserved to be a normal teenager, to have friends and do things that didn’t always involve life or death situations.   
  
A smile tugged her lips upwards involuntarily and then she rolled her eyes. “Don’t get sentimental on me,” she said, patting his chest and moving back over to Lydia’s throwing knives.   
  
Derek shook his head and glanced at Kira. He smiled, “You look very nice too,” he told her slipping his hands into his pockets as he stood there.   
  
Kira looked at Derek. “Thanks.”   
  
Derek smiled.   
  
Lydia grinned and then glanced between Cora and Kira, “Do you two have everything you need? Purse, lip-gloss, and other dance night essentials?” She inquired with an arched eyebrow.   
  
Kira ducked her head and smiled. “I’m good to go.”   
  
“I don’t do purses. I’m drawing the line at purses,” Cora informed her with raised eyebrows of her own.   
  
Lydia sighed, “Fine, no purse, you’ve got a dress and heels, really a purse isn’t necessary,” She wasn’t going to push her luck. She’d already gotten the other girl to agree with more than she expected. Lydia opened her mouth right as a sharp knock sounded on the loft door. She glanced at the door and then looked between the girls. “Well...one of you open it.” Lydia said amused.   
  
Cora glanced at Kira and then shrugged, moving toward the door. She wasn’t nervous. Not really. It was a dumb dance. And Cora Hale did not get nervous over things like _high school dances._ She unlocked the door and pulled it open, staring a bit wide-eyed at the sight of Isaac in his suit.   
  
Isaac hadn’t expected Cora to open the door, but he should have. His mouth opened and he meant for words to come out, but he couldn’t seem to form them at the moment. His gaze dropped from her face and roamed over the front of her light pink dress taking in the material that covered her curves. He was at a loss for words.   
  
Finally Scott nudged him and he snapped out of his stupor. “You look...wow, I, you’re in a dress. A really attractive dress.” He sputtered.   
  
Cora’s face flushed pink and she looked down. “Thanks. Let’s...not talk about it.” She linked her arm with his and pulled him out the door.   
  
Kira watched them go, pressing a hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh. They were kind of adorable, really. Even if Cora would probably maim and kill her for even thinking such a thing. She shifted her attention to Scott, who looked...really amazing. “Hi.”   
  
“Hey,” he said softly his gaze sweeping over her. Scott smiled and leaned in pressing a kiss against her cheek. “You look gorgeous.” He told her honestly as he held out a hand, “Ready for the dance?” He said with a grin, his nerves settling once he laid eyes on her. God, she was perfect.   
  
“Thank you,” she said sincerely, sliding her hand into his. “I’m ready.” She laced their fingers together, her nervousness shifting into excitement. Now that he was there, she felt a lot calmer.   
  
Scott grinned, “We’re driving with Isaac and Cora, I hope that’s okay,” he said lightly before glancing over Kira’s shoulder. His eyebrows lurched up slowly as he took in Lydia’s dress, “Stiles told me to tell you not to forget you promised him a dance.” He said smirking slightly knowing his friend was definitely going to appreciate the redhead’s taste in dresses.   
  
Lydia arched an eyebrow, “I haven’t forgotten,” she responded.   
  
Scott nodded and his gaze fell back on Kira and softened, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”   


________

  
  
Stiles vividly remembered the last time he’d been to an actual school dance. A lot of things were different now. He had no date. Jackson was in London. Allison was dead. Some small part of him wanted to just stay in his jeep -- or better yet, turn the engine back on and go back home. He hadn’t been nervous earlier. But now…   
  
Now there was a sense of dread that had settled on his shoulders that he was having a hard time shaking. And he was trying very hard to shake it, mostly because he didn’t want Lydia or Scott to feel it and worry. He didn’t want to ruin anything else for them when he’d already ruined so much.   
  
He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, wishing he had just one cigarette. Just one and his hands would stop shaking, and maybe the vague sense of nausea would be gone, too. But he hadn’t had a cigarette in over two weeks which was kind of a miracle, and he didn’t have one with him anyway. He licked his lips, pocketing his keys and crawling out of the jeep. This was it. He had faced down vampires and rogue omegas and hunters and witches.   
  
A high school dance was not going to kill him.   
  
Then again, said high school dance was in Beacon Hills. So maybe a high school dance wouldn’t kill him. Maybe it would. He supposed that time would tell. He focused his attention on Scott’s emotions, because they were usually the calmest of everyone’s. He could feel Scott’s near giddy happy feeling and he couldn’t help but grin. Lydia felt anxious, maybe impatient. Isaac and Cora both felt nervous but hopeful.   
  
Stiles relaxed. He smoothed down the front of his dark green shirt and the black tie he wore as he made his way into the gym that had been transformed into a virtual winter wonderland. Glittering plastic and paper snowflakes dangled from above, shining and spinning under the dim lighting. There were mounds of fluffy cotton here and there set to look like snowbanks. It was pretty well done for Beacon Hills High’s limited decorating budget.   
  
He wasn’t even aware of the numerous people who were staring in his direction as his eyes sought out the pack, spotting them on the far side of the gym. He sidestepped several couples who were slow dancing, shifting so that he was closer to the bleachers which were folded up for the night, replaced by small round tables decorated with silver and white glitter and more snowflakes, and tiny blue flowers.   
  
Stiles lifted his hand in a wave when he caught Danny’s eyes and he smiled as he watched Ethan tug Danny to his feet for a dance.   
  
Scott was in the process of getting Kira some punch when he paused, and glanced around smiling when his gaze landed on Stiles. He knew he’d felt his friend. He was glad Stiles had finally made it and he was very aware of the numerous sets of eyes following his friend. Stiles had changed and it seemed quite a few people had taken notice.   
  
Scott held Stiles’ gaze for a minute before glancing out at the dance floor where Lydia was and then finding his best friends gaze again. His look was less than subtle, but that was because Scott didn’t do subtle well.   
  
He stepped away from the table with the punch and walked back over to Kira to give her, her drink and make sure they had enough room for Stiles at their table.   
  
Stiles followed Scott’s gaze to the dance floor where Lydia had her arms around Derek’s neck. He could only partially see her because of the crowd, but she looked beautiful as always. His chest tightened a little and he drew in a breath, moving over to the table where Scott and Kira were. He smiled at his best friend’s girlfriend. “Hey, Kira. You look great,” he told her before looking at Scott again.   
  
“Don’t feel left out. You look great too.” He smirked.   
  
Scott grinned running a hand down his tie, “Why thank you,” he said as Kira laughed softly and smiled at Stiles.   
  
“You look really great too,” she told him her face glowing with happiness. “Scott and I are taking a little break from dancing,” she explained with a grin. The heels on her feet, though pretty were so unpractical. But that was all part of the experience. She still had no clue how Lydia wore them all the time _and_ ran in them. Kira was pretty sure she’d kill herself trying to do that.   
  
Stiles could feel how happy they were -- both of them -- and that made him happy, too. He wanted his friends to be happy. “I think there’s a rule that says you can ditch the heels after nine,” he told Kira with a grin. “Just ignore Lydia’s protests. She was actually born _wearing_ heels.”   
  
Stiles heard Isaac chuckle as he and Cora came up behind him and he turned to see them, eyes widening a little as he looked at Cora. “Who are you?” he teased, amusement on his face. “And what have you done with Cora?”   
  
Cora rolled her eyes, “Alright, come on, get it all out now, cause I’m not having this whole night be about the dress,” she commented with an arched eyebrow. “I can still kick your ass Stilinski.” She told him pointedly, though there was a grin on her face.   
  
Stiles grinned back at her, holding his hands up like he was surrendering. “But my ass looks so good in these pants,” he protested. He winked at her. “You look incredible. Seriously.”   
  
“Mmm,” Cora murmured, but her expression softened lightly, “Of course I do, I’m a Hale, we clean up good.” She joked lightly.   
  
“You certainly do,” Isaac told her with a smirk, “But I like you in jeans just as much as right now,” he admitted as he took her hand, “Thirsty?”   
  
Stiles patted Isaac’s shoulder lightly, glad that most of his anxiety seemed to have faded. “Punch would be great,” he joked.   
  
Isaac snorted and gave him a look, and Stiles grinned at him before turning his attention back to Scott.   
  
Scott grinned as Isaac and Cora made their way over to the punch table and then glanced back at his best friend. “The gym looks good right?” He commented patting an empty seat next to him. “You going to hang out with us or go claim your dance?” He inquired lightly.   
  
Stiles dropped down into the seat beside Scott. “I don’t wanna interrupt,” he admitted. Then again, lingering at the table was interrupting Scott and Kira’s night. He could also feel that neither of them minded his presence and he relaxed. “But yeah, the gym looks good.”   
  
Scott shook his head at his friend’s words, but the smile never left his face. He glanced at Stiles briefly catching a lingering hint of something in his emotions, “Everything okay?” He asked arching a brow.   
  
Before Stiles had a chance to respond, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see Malia standing there with a smile on her face. “Hey,” he greeted with a small smile. Almost involuntarily his gaze swept over her petite form, draped in a long sequined raspberry dress. “You look great.”   
  
Malia smiled glancing down almost shyly at his compliment, “Thanks,” she said brightly. “You look really nice too,” she said her tone friendly as her hand traveled down his arm briefly. “I saw you come in and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance,” she asked tilting her head to the side lightly a curl falling with the movement.   
  
Stiles glanced at Scott briefly, then looked back up at Malia. “Yeah, definitely.” He smiled softly, rising to his feet. There was no reason to say no, anyway. They were friends -- sort of. She was a nice girl, Cora’s cousin, and she was there alone and so was he, technically. He took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor.   
  
Lydia’s gaze drifted from the D.J. to the gym door. She could feel Stiles, she knew he was there, but it was hard seeing through the mass of teenage bodies in the dimly lit gym, despite the four inches of height her heels gave her. Then again since she wasn’t that tall to begin with they didn’t make much of a difference.   
  
She was pretty sure another slow song had started up. Lydia’s gaze shifted again and she spotted Isaac and Cora talking near the beverage table. She smiled. They seemed to be having fun, that was good and she knew Scott and Kira were having a good time she’d seen them dancing not long ago. Lydia was glad her friends were having a nice time, they deserved a night off.   
  
“Are you having fun?” Derek asked with a small smile, hands resting at her waist as they danced together.   
  
Lydia let her gaze drift back to Derek and she smiled, “I am,” she told him softly, “This was really nice of you, Derek.” she commented even as her gaze once again darted around them, “I know being around a big crowds isn’t really your thing.” Lydia caught his gaze again. “So the fact that you got all dressed up and came means a lot.” She admitted honestly even as her heartbeat picked up speed as she tried to pin down Stiles’ location.   
  
Derek nodded slightly. He wasn’t a fan of crowds at all. The entire pack together at his apartment for a few days had almost been too much. But at least for the most part he liked all of them. Knew them. But there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Lydia, really. “You’re welcome,” he told her.   
  
Lydia was silent for a minute a hint of anxiety creeping inside of her. “Spin me?” She asked wanting to get a view of the other side of the room.   
  
Derek frowned slightly at the look on her face. “Sure. Are you okay?” He spun her as requested.   
  
Lydia’s gaze drifted over the other side of the room and just as Derek was gently pulling her back she spotted Stiles on the dance floor with Malia. He looked good, incredibly good, aside from the brunette nestled in his arms. But Lydia would fix that. “I am,” she stated glancing back at Derek a smiling. “Sorry, I felt Stiles, but I couldn’t find him.” She admitted.   
  
Derek looked over to where she’d been looking, frowning a little when he spotted Stiles dancing with Malia. He shifted his gaze back to her face. “It’s okay.”   
  
Lydia hesitated, “Can I say something without coming off like an incredibly jealous harpy?” She asked as she bit her bottom lip.   
  
“Lydia, there’s really nothing you can’t say to me,” Derek told her with a small smile.   
  
Lydia grinned momentarily before shifting closer to him and lowering her voice. “I know she’s your family,” she paused, “But I get the oddest vibe from her and I’m really not sure why. And no it’s not because she’s dancing with Stiles,” Lydia commented, “Though I am wondering why he hasn’t come over here...but my point.” She told him, “Is that I just get a really strange feeling from her, one that makes me want to keep my distance.” Lydia admitted.   
  
Derek was silent for a moment, considering what she said. “Truthfully I’ve been keeping my distance for the same reason. Maybe it’s because she’s Peter’s daughter,” he suggested.   
  
Lydia frowned, “Maybe, but I don’t think that’s it,” she said quietly. “I could be way off base. But...there’s something not quite right about her. I mean...she seems so well adjusted.” Lydia commented her gaze shifting over to Stiles and Malia now that she knew where he was.   
  
Derek frowned a little more, looking over at the dancing couple, as well. “We’ll keep an eye on her,” he said quietly. “If something’s off with her, we’ll figure it out.”   
  
Lydia nodded and glanced back at Derek. “Thanks for believing me.” She said quietly. She wanted to cut in, but Stiles hadn’t sought her out, maybe he didn’t want to dance right now.   
  
“Always,” Derek told her quietly, cocking his head to the side. “Why don’t you go cut in?” he suggested, nodding toward Stiles and Malia.   
  
Lydia grinned. She squeezed Derek’s arm gently, “Thanks,” she said softly before releasing him, taking a breath, and walking across the floor, expertly weaving in and out of people. She closed the distance between them quickly and tapped Stiles’ shoulder gently, “May I cut in?” She asked sweetly directing her question to Malia.   
  
Malia’s eyes narrowed, but her own smile was sweet. “Of course,” she said, letting go of Stiles.   
  
Stiles turned to look at Lydia, eyes widening at the sight of her body draped in the black dress that clung to every curve. He swallowed hard, gut tightening. “Wow,” he whispered. “You look…” He shook his head, heart beating a little faster. “You look amazing.”   
  
Lydia didn’t miss the way Malia’s eye’s narrowed, but she ignored her as she stepped around the other girl and into Stiles’ personal space, smirking slightly at the look on his face. “Thank you,” She ran her hand down his tie slowly, “You’re looking pretty amazing yourself Mr. Stilinski...I’ve come to claim my dance,” Lydia told him playfully, some of the anxiety ebbing out of her body.   
  
“You can pretty much claim whatever you want,” Stiles told her, not joking even a little bit as he met her eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was hers anyway. Always had been, even if she hadn’t known it.   
  
Lydia arched an eyebrow as she slid her arms around Stiles’ neck. “Is that so?” She asked a hint of humor in her gaze. “Do you think it’s wise to let me have that much power?” Lydia joked, “I might take advantage of it.” She said while shifting closer to him.   
  
Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that. “Lydia, you’ve _always_ had that much power,” he said seriously, holding her gaze. “And for the record, if I’m offering...it’s not taking advantage.”   
  
Lydia’s expression softened. She ran her fingers down the back of his neck. “You know, it’s different now...right?” She asked quietly as she met his gaze.   
  
“I know,” he told her just as quietly.   
  
Lydia tilted her head to the side, “I’m glad you came.” She said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, so immersed in Stiles that she didn’t even realize people were watching them.   
  
Stiles didn’t notice either, just rested his head against hers and closed his eyes as they moved together in perfect sync.   


________

  
  
There wasn’t much time left at the dance, and Stiles really didn’t want to duck out ahead of time. His bladder, however, demanded a trip to the restroom. He kissed Lydia’s cheek lightly and pulled away from her where they sat at the table with the rest of their friends. “Be right back,” he told her, rising to his feet.   
  
Lydia tilted her head and glanced over at him gripping his hand lightly before he could move away, “Be quick?” She asked softly as she pressed a light kiss to the palm of his hand before releasing it, a warm smile pulling at her lips.   
  
“Will do.” He winked at her, letting his hand linger against her lips for a few seconds before reluctantly walking away from the table, letting himself get caught up in the emotions of all of his friends. They were all lighter tonight, happier. Calmer. It was almost like they were just normal teenagers doing a normal teenage thing and it was such a strange concept for him to wrap his mind around at this point. But he liked it. It was like the weight of everything had lifted, even if it was just temporary.   
  
Stiles made his way out of the gym and down the darkened corridor toward the bathroom. It didn’t dawn on him that it was strange that the hallway light was off. Usually they kept it on for this reason. But he was in too good of a mood to question it. He did his business, washed his hands, and stepped back out, pausing in the entrance of the doorframe. He could hear the opening chords of an old 90’s song, “Gettin’ Jiggy With It” drifting from the gym and he smirked, shaking his head in amusement.   
  
Stiles headed back toward the gym, back toward his friends, when he felt a hand clamp around his mouth none-too-gently. There was a sharp pain in his neck a second later, and he felt his limbs grow heavy, too heavy, and he knew he was in trouble. It was his last thought before his eyes rolled back in his head and the world went dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Lydia chuckled as she watched Isaac and Cora on the dance floor, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “This is really happening right? I’m not imagining things?” She asked glancing between Derek, Scott, and Kira.

Scott grinned, “Oh no, it’s definitely happening and I’m getting photographic evidence,” he said as he took out his cell phone. He held it out and snapped a few pictures as Kira giggled.

Lydia shook her head, “I’m going to grab a drink, anyone want anything?” She asked standing and then faltering slightly as a rush of dizziness filling her making her body pitch forward. She caught herself on the chair and frowned. What the hell?

“Hey, you okay?” Derek frowned, putting a hand on her arm to steady her. He rose to his feet, too, looking worried.

Lydia was quiet for a second her vision blurring. She felt her body growing tired for a minute and then it passed. The dizziness was gone and she felt completely fine. Her brows drew together as she glanced at Derek, “Yeah, I’m okay. That was strange.” she commented, “I got a little dizzy for a minute, but I’m fine now.” She assured him.

Scott glanced away from Isaac and Cora, slipping his phone into his pocket as his brows furrowed. “Are you feeling sick?” He asked.

Lydia shook her head. “Honest I’m fine, whatever I felt it’s gone...like it was never even there,” she said with a shrug. “I’m going to grab a drink really quick, get some liquid in me.” She told them.

“You sure?” Derek didn’t look convinced. “I can go get you something.”

“What’s going on?” Cora asked as the song ended and she and Isaac moved over to the table where the rest of them were.

“Nothing,” Lydia assured Cora as she glanced at her and Isaac. She placed a hand on Derek’s arm. “Everything is fine. I promise, but if you’d like to come with me to get a drink that’s fine,” She told him lightly, “Anyone else want anything?” She asked again.

Kira shook her head, “No thanks I still have some from before,” she pointed to her cup.

Scott shook his head too. “I’m not thirsty, but thanks,” he said with a small smile as he watched Isaac pull out a chair for Cora. His gaze shifted to the gym doors and he wondered what was taking his best friend so long. He glanced at the clock on the wall noting that it had been about ten minutes since Stiles left.

Isaac caught the worried look on Scott’s face even as Lydia headed away with Derek. “What is it?” he asked curiously.

Scott glanced at Isaac and hesitated. “Stiles went to the bathroom a while ago,” he commented as he reached out with his senses, his frown deepening. “I can’t feel him.” He told his friend as he straightened up. “I think I’m gonna go look for him. Feel like helping me? If we split up we can probably cover more ground,” he commented keeping his voice light not wanting to freak anyone out.

“What do you mean, you can’t feel him?” Isaac’s voice was confused. “I mean I’ll help you look, but what are you talking about?”

Cora pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to understand what Scott was saying, too. “I’ll help, too. He’s probably just getting some air or something.”

Scott scratched the back of his neck as he glanced around the table. “I can feel Stiles like I feel you guys,” he told them. “I’ll explain later when we’re all home.” He said before pushing his chair back. He glanced at Kira, “You want to come with me? And Cora can go with Isaac?” He asked lightly.

“Sure.” Kira smiled and slid her hand into Scott’s and rose to her feet, a flicker of concern crossing her features.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Cora stated, reaching out and sliding her hand into Isaac’s and tugging him toward the exit.

Scott did the same with Kira only when they got to the door he went to the left while they went to the right. “I’m sure everything is fine,” he told her, though the words were mostly to calm the rising anxiety inside of him.

Isaac shot him a concerned look even as he and Cora headed away. For someone who was sure everything was going to be fine, Scott definitely felt nervous.

Scott moved toward the bathroom and released Kira’s hand, “I’ll be right back,” he sent her half a smile and then moved into the boys bathroom checking the different stalls and calling out to Stiles, but it was clear he wasn’t there. Scott frowned again expanding his senses, but still nothing. He walked out of the bathroom and spotted Kira, “Anything?” He asked.

“No, no sign of him,” Kira said, eyebrows furrowing.

Just then Isaac and Cora came back up the hallways. “His jeep’s gone,” Isaac informed Scott, hesitating. “Maybe he just left?”

“He wouldn’t have left without telling someone,” Cora said definitively. “He would have told Lydia or Scott. Or me.” There was no doubt in her voice.

Scott nodded, “She’s right. He told Lydia he’d be right back.” He told them before frowning. “I need to go talk to her. Maybe she can feel him and tell us where he is.” Scott said worry creeping into his voice as he took Kira’s hand again and made his way back towards the gym hoping that Lydia would be able to help.

“We’re gonna find him, Scott,” Kira said gently, squeezing his hand as he pulled her back into the gym and they wove their way through the crowd of people.

______

 

Peter dragged an unconscious Stiles through the woods not bothering to carry him the right way. It was dark, cold and the moon was almost in position. He needed to get him back to the nemeton and fast. He glanced back at Stiles, his hands bound behind his back and a rag shoved and taped into his sarcastic teenage mouth. The last thing he needed was the younger man using his emissary magic against him. That would really ruin all the hard work he’d put into this plan for the last six months.

Peter could see the nemeton in the distance, feel it’s power and he grinned. Tonight, he was going to finally get what he’d been waiting for since Scott became an alpha...the power to take him down once and for all.

Stiles woke up slowly, eyelashes fluttering open as his body was dragged over rough terrain. His eyebrows furrowed and he gagged against the rag that was shoved in his mouth, but he quickly realized it wasn’t going anywhere because there was tape over his lips. He winced as sharp rocks and sticks cut into his skin and he tried to figure out where he was. The woods. Realization shot through him as he felt the nemeton next, felt it reaching out for him.

What the hell was going on?

Stiles craned his neck around, trying to see who was dragging him and caught a glimpse of a familiar face. _Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me,_  he thought tiredly, still feeling the effects of whatever the hell Peter had shot into his neck.

Peter heard the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat pick up speed and he grinned, glancing over his shoulder, “It’s about time you woke up, I was starting to think I gave you the wrong dose...which could have been awkward.” He said pausing a few feet in front of the nemeton and hauling Stiles up from beneath his arm so he was standing beside him instead of dragging him on the ground.

“Good morning sunshine, or should I say good evening,” Peter shrugged, “Either way. You’re a very hard person to get a hold of, but I knew there was one way to get to you.” He paused dramatically, “Threaten the lives of all the people you care about and the big bad emissary in training would make his way home with his tail between his legs.” He said with a wide grin. “You did exactly what I thought you would...thanks for making this so simple. I appreciate it.” He told him as he glanced over at the ritual ingredients set up beside the nemeton.

Stiles’ mind was still foggy from whatever he’d been drugged with, and he winced when Peter hauled him to his feet none-too-gently. Why would he be gentle anyway? His eyes were narrowed and dark as he glared at the older man, heart thudding harder in his chest as he put the pieces together.

Peter Hale had been the one using the nemeton for sacrifices, to draw the daevas to them. And for some reason he’d done it because he’d needed Stiles there. But for what purpose? Involuntarily his gaze moved from Peter’s face to the ingredients that were set about the tree stump and fear shot through him. He was going to drain him at the nemeton. Make himself powerful enough to...to what?

Stiles blinked a few times, trying to figure out why Peter would need to sacrifice him, to use his blood. And then it dawned on him.

He was going to make himself powerful enough to kill Scott.

He whipped his head over to stare at Peter, unbridled terror shooting through his veins. He was going to use Stiles against Scott to steal his power.

A slow predatory grin pulled at Peter’s lips. “You always were a smart boy.” Peter said before yanking him forward. Soon he’d have exactly what he needed from the sarcastic sidekick and he’d finally be rid of Stiles Stilinski, once and for all.

______

 

Lydia was making her way back to the table with Derek when she spotted Scott, Kira, Isaac and Cora moving towards them quickly worry on their faces. She opened her mouth to ask them what was going on when fear surged through her body the emotion not as intense as usual, but enough to make the cup fall from her hand. She gasped softly her hand going to her stomach.

Scott jerked to a stop at the same time his entire body tightening at the fear that ripped through him. His brows drew together, confusion filling his face for a second before realization hit. “Stiles,” he whispered.

“Scott?” Kira’s eyebrows furrowed for a second and then she felt it, too. Fear. No, not fear. Terror. “What’s happening?” She looked over and saw similar expressions on everyone else’s faces.

“What the hell?” Ethan quickly made his way over with Danny right behind him, eyes wide. “Did you guys just feel that?”

Isaac frowned, “Scott is that you? What’s wrong?” He asked trying to keep the panic out of his tone, but he’d never felt his friend so scared before. He glanced up at Derek and Lydia his gaze shifting to Danny and Ethan as they met up with them too.

“It’s Stiles,” Lydia said her voice quiet.

Scott glanced at her, “Where is he?” He asked and when she didn’t answer right away he spoke again, “Lydia!”

She winced, “I don’t...just give me a minute something isn’t right.” Lydia swallowed hard, her chest tight as her heartbeat picked up speed. “Our connection isn’t as strong as it usually is...I feel him, but it’s not as intense as usual.” She said confused.

Derek pursed his lips, “It’s because we’re all feeling him isn’t it?” He glanced over at Scott.

Scott hesitated, then nodded. “I think so,” he said quietly. He looked at Lydia. “Can you tell anything about where he is?” Because he could feel Stiles’ fear turning rapidly into actual panic and it was taking everything he could to stay calm.

“Wait, how is that even possible?” Isaac asked with wide eyes. “How can we feel Stiles? He’s not a wolf.”

Cora looked between them, her dark eyes troubled. “Tell us what’s going on.”

Scott sighed, “We really don’t have time for this right now,” he said quietly before pursing his lips and guiding everyone further towards the bleachers and away from the rest of the people at the dance. “Long story short...he did a ritual at the nemeton...he used blood magic to bind himself to the pack, so he would know if anyone was ever in trouble. I don’t think he knew you guys would be able to feel him,” Scott paused, “If he did he would have mentioned that.

Lydia took a step forward, “He did what?” She asked, “How could,” her words were cut off as a sharp pain burst through her chest. She pressed a hand over her heart, but the pain was gone almost as soon as it came. She pursed her lips. “We’re going to have a discussion about this later,” she said before closing her eyes and trying to focus.

She used some of the built up adrenaline to push at her connection with Stiles. Derek and Chris had been helping her to control her powers better recently and she was pretty sure she was at least starting to get the hang of it.

Lydia winced as she continued pushing trying to feel something anything that would help. “I don’t…” her eyes flew open. “The nemeton, he’s at the nemeton.” She said as she glanced around at them.

Scott nodded, “Let’s go.” He said leaving no room for argument.

__________

 

There was something distinctly terrifying about not being able to breathe properly. And when there was a rag stuffed in your mouth and tape over your lips? That definitely counted as a cause of breathing difficulties. Despite all of his training, despite everything he’d learned in the last year, he was virtually powerless to keep Peter from strapping him down onto the nemeton like he was some participant in a kinky bondage game. A quick tug at his hands and feet illustrated that he wasn’t going to be getting free through sheer force of physical strength.

And when Peter slashed through his shirt with his claws -- at least he assumed that was what he used -- it was hard to tell when he was face down -- he wasn’t feeling any better about the situation. He could feel Scott’s fear almost as strongly as his own, and then Lydia’s just as clearly. They were all afraid. Between his own anxieties compiled with the packs, it was hard to think straight.

Peter sighed, “Do you think you can stop breathing so heavy? It’s sort of distracting.” he told Stiles as he shifted and squatted near the edge of the nemeton watching him. “You know you shouldn’t be so glum, it’s not like I plan on killing everyone. Though I have to say I did hope to have my nephew out of the way,” he pursed his lips.

“I didn’t anticipate how close he’d gotten with our Lydia though. She wasn’t supposed to be able to feel him you know. He was supposed to die out there with all the other victims. Now I’m going to have to kill him myself and I really didn’t want to do that.” Peter sighed again and stood.

“Luckily I was smarter about things this time.” He said with a grin, “I weakened your connection with our little seductress,” he smirked, “This way we won’t be interrupted," he said with a grin. Peter glanced around the clearing, “Where are you?” He grumbled searching the area for his daughter.

“I swear, no one knows how to be on time.” He told Stiles as he pushed himself up. “As I was saying, as long as they stay out of my way, I won’t kill his pack...after all I’m going to need people to join mine,” he told him with a chuckle.

Stiles glared at him, ignoring the pounding of his own heart as best as he could and yanking hard at the ropes that bound his hands to the stakes in the ground. If Peter thought that anyone from the pack would join him after he killed Scott, he really had lost his mind.

Stiles turned over the man’s words in his mind, because he was powerless to do anything else at the moment except for struggle against bonds that he wasn’t likely to get free from anytime soon. He’d weakened Stiles’ connection to Lydia. But how had he --

The ritual that had gotten rid of the daevas, he realized. The one that he and Lydia had performed alone, that had left them drained for days.

The daevas had just been the reason that brought Stiles back to town. The ritual to get rid of them had been a necessary thing, which Peter knew, because Scott wasn’t going to let supernatural creatures tear Beacon Hills apart any longer than he had to.

He’d played them all and they’d fallen for it every step of the damn way. Anger surged through him.

Peter glanced at Stiles, “I can feel the anger coming off you in waves. I always knew you were a feisty one,” he joked. Peter pursed his lips, “Where is that daughter of mine. She’s running late.” He said a frown on his face. “I would take out the gag so you could get some of that anger off your chest, but those emissary powers of yours are a bit pesky.” He said with a grin.

At that Stiles grew still. Malia was in on everything. He shut his eyes, forcing himself to try and take slow, deep breaths through his nose. Focus and think, he ordered himself. If Peter completed this ritual, if he killed Stiles, he was going to kill Scott. And he could not let Scott get killed.

Malia trudged out of the clearing annoyance on her face as she held the hem of her dress in her hand. “I can hear you talking from all the way back there,” she told Peter as she walked toward the tree, “And I’m late because his stupid jeep is stupid, plus I had to climb up here in this stupid dress.” She added spotting Stiles on the nemeton.

Malia glanced away from him avoiding eye contact with Stiles and looked at Peter, “What happens now?” She asked, mildly nervous.

Stiles did his best to tune them out, keeping his eyes shut tightly and focusing on the energy from the Nemeton beneath him and wondering if he could somehow how rein the power it was emitting long enough to get his hands free and rip the tape off his mouth. If he could, he could end this. He could take them both down with a few well-placed commands.

______

 

Scott was out of the car before it came fully to a stop. He spotted Aiden pulling up practically right behind them on his bike. Everyone piled out all at once and Scott glanced around. “We don’t know who has Stiles or why, but we need to fan out. I don’t want everyone coming from the same place.” He said swallowing hard.

“Kira, I want you to go with Cora and Isaac come around from the path on the left,” he glanced over at Ethan and Aiden, “You guys can take the trail on the right and Derek, Lydia and I will come from the center.” He told them, “Everyone good with that?”

Kira nodded, not liking the emotions racing through her that she knew weren’t her own. There was fear -- a lot of it. But there was also anger and determination. Betrayal was mixed into the fold somewhere. It was kind of giving her a headache. “We’ll get him,” she said quietly, before taking off with Cora and Isaac to the left.

“We’ll see you there,” Ethan told him before he and Aiden headed toward the right.

“Let’s go,” Derek said, jaw tight.

Scott nodded as they moved forward gripping Lydia’s arm when she started moving past them, “Stay behind us,” he said quietly.

She frowned, “I’m not helpless,” she said pulling her arm from Scott but staying beside them inside of trying to push ahead. She was worried, the emotions she was feeling, while not as strong as usual she could still feel his anger and his fear.

Scott moved forward pausing as they got closer tilting his head to the side. Someone was talking. He froze his head jerking towards Derek. “Is that Malia,” he whispered as low as he could.

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “And Peter,” he said just as quietly. He wished he could say he was surprised, but he wasn’t. The three of them paused just before the clearing where the nemeton was and even he was horrified at the sight in front of him. Stiles was strapped down on the nemeton facedown, shirtless, struggling against ropes that had no give in them. He could already smell blood.

“No,” Lydia whispered before shifting forward at the sight of Stiles. Scott barely managed to grab her arm before the edge of the clearing. “We need a plan,” Scott whispered.

Derek pursed his lips resting a hand on Lydia’s arm. “Scott’s right.” He glanced between them and pursed his lips. “What are you thinking?” He asked Scott as he glanced over at him.

The anger that was flooding him was demanding Peter’s blood, but Scott didn’t say that. He forced himself to take a deep breath. “We go in and I force him to submit,” he said simply.

Derek watched Scott for a minute before nodding, “It’s your call,” he said glancing at Lydia, “Tell me you’ve got some kind of weapon with you,” he arched an eyebrow.

Lydia pressed her lips together. “I am the weapon.” She’d been able to help Derek and Stiles when they were attacked by the daevas and she’d been working hard on trying to control it. She could already feel her emotions building, if she could harness that energy and focus it she should be able to help.

Derek looked at her with worried eyes, wishing they just had her throwing knives because he was unsettled at the idea of her using her abilities considering how out of control they’d been lately.

Scott glanced at Lydia, “Do you think you can control them enough to shield all of us?” He asked quietly.

Lydia hesitated, “For Stiles? I’ll do whatever I have to.” She told Scott matter-of-factly. “Scott we need to get out there,” Lydia said a hint of panic inside of her as she felt more pain coming from Stiles.

Derek looked out to see Peter dragging a sharp knife across Stiles’ back and his stomach turned. “Let’s go.”  

Scott nodded and pushed forward through the clearing with a loud growl, shifting in mid jump.

Peter’s gaze darted up and he frowned when he heard the resounding growls of Scott’s pack. He glanced at his daughter. “Now!” He yelled.

Malia lifted something in her hand and spread it in front of them and the nemeton before starting to recite something in Latin.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she ran forward, “No! Stop, Scott!”

Scott was seconds away from leaping directly at Peter when a flash of blue light appeared and he slammed into a barrier that knocked him several feet back. Derek was at his side in seconds gripping him by the arm and helping him up as Cora, Isaac, the twins and Kira, flanked his side making a semi-circle around the nemeton making sure not to get too close.

Peter smirked, “I’m sorry, this is a private party, you weren’t invited.” He said his voice chipper.

Stiles did his best to crane his neck to see what was happening. He’d heard the wolves growling, and he could still feel their anger, especially Scott’s. Lydia was afraid, but also angry and he tugged hard against the ropes at his wrists again. Maybe if they could just distract Peter and Malia for a few minutes he could get loose. His heart pounded hard against his chest and he did his best to focus on his efforts to get free rather than the pain in his back.

Scott glared at Peter, “You think this is going to keep us out?” He asked and shook his head, “It’s not.” He said a hard edge to his voice. He was furious and worried. He could see the blood near Stiles and he briefly wondered if shit like this was ever going to end.

Peter chuckled, “Oh it will keep you out. Not forever, but long enough to suit my purposes,” he said with a smirk.

Anger surged through Lydia at Peter’s words combined with the fear and anxiety she was feeling, it made the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach grow. She took a deep breath and focused on her own energy, building it up as she stepped forward, “It won’t keep me out.” She said matter-of-factly, her voice hard.

“We’ll see,” Peter said with an amused smile, turning his attention back to the symbol he was carving into Stiles’ back, pressing down a little harder than necessary.

Stiles bit down hard onto the rag in his mouth as pain surged through him, distracting him as he struggled not to scream.

Lydia took another step forward the pain she felt from Stiles fueling her resolve. She closed her eyes and shoved her emotions forward practically stabbing them into the barrier in front of them.

Scott shifted aside the wave of emotions flowing forward making him cringe. He glanced at the rest of the pack and nodded, signaling them to get ready. He watched as they shifted before his eyes turned back to Peter leaning over Stiles.

His gaze traveled to Malia, who was starting to look a little worried...good. She should be.

Lydia’s stomach clenched as she pushed harder focusing her energy forward. She felt something shift inside of her as a scream built in her throat. Her hands clenched at her sides as she opened her mouth, a loud scream piercing the air as everything she was feeling burst out from her shooting through the force field Peter had erected with a flash of blue light.

Lydia could feel a warm liquid beneath her nose and she heard Scott yell for them to move forward, his voice sounding farther away than it should have as he ran towards the nemeton. She watched him push Peter to the ground and she let out a breath, “I did it,” she whispered as a wave of dizziness passed through her and she stumbled back slightly.

Within seconds Stiles’ hands were free, the knife dragging across his back gone as someone pulled him to his feet. It took him a second to realize it was Isaac. He yanked the tape off his mouth and spit out the rag quickly. Stiles’ vision was blurry and he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He blinked a couple of times, looking around to see what was happening. Scott and Derek had Peter cornered, Cora and Ethan with Malia.

He spotted Lydia a few feet away, stumbling backwards. “Lydia,” he whispered, moving toward her, but not fast enough. “Lydia!”

Lydia heard Stiles and she blinked her gaze focusing on him, but his image was blurry, as fatigue filled her. Lydia’s chest felt warm and she could feel the slow stuttering beat of her heart echoing in her ears. It took her a second to realize what was happening. oh god, she thought. She opened her mouth, needing to say the words, needing him to know. Lydia’s gaze locked on Stiles’ but the words never came. They died on her lips as darkness overtook her and her body gave out collapsing to the ground, her eyes open, body still against the grass.

Stiles screamed her name and he felt panic run through Derek and Scott simultaneously as if they realized what had just happened. He hit the ground hard, stabbing pain in his chest and head as the tether that linked them was abruptly cut off. Everything inside of him hurt at once and he began to weep at the same time he dry heaved, like his body was literally trying to force him to turn inside out. His fingernails dug into the ground.

“No,” Scott whispered his gaze shifting between Peter and Stiles, his chest tight. When he paused he saw Isaac throw himself at Peter out of the corner of his eye. Scott turned watching as Peter threw Isaac off of him and he swore, “Help Isaac!” He called to the twins as he turned glancing at Derek and swallowed hard. He took off towards Stiles, who’d collapsed to the ground before he even reached Lydia.

Scott gripped Stiles’ shoulders, “Stiles,” he whispered moisture in his eyes at the ache that built in his chest. He didn’t know what to say, nothing would make this better, but he needed Stiles to get up and keep fighting. He knew that was a terrible thought, but he could hear the fighting behind them, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice choking up.

Stiles shuddered, looking at Scott with pain-filled eyes. Lydia was gone. His chest felt hollow, like part of his heart had been removed. And he could feel Scott’s pain on top of it. He could see Derek moving toward Lydia’s fallen form from the corner of his eye. He could feel the twins and Isaac struggling to keep Peter under control.

Peter.

He’d done this. He was the reason she was gone. Fury ripped through him and he rose to his feet unsteadily, breathing shaky and uneven as he moved toward the man wordlessly, bending down long enough to grab the blood-covered dagger he’d been using on Stiles only moments before.

Scott’s eyes widened, “Stiles,” he called, but his friend didn’t stop. He glanced over near the nemeton where Cora and Kira were fighting with Malia and he could see Isaac and the twins shifting back when they saw Stiles.

Scott hesitated for less than a second before moving forward and joining the rest of the pack, his heart heavy.

Peter chuckled, “What’s the matter? Is that all you got?” he asked amused.

Stiles didn’t have werewolf super strength, but he was running on fury and adrenaline and grief-fueled pain. And somehow that made up for the lack of super strength. The twins and Isaac barely made it out of the way before Stiles’ hand wrapped around Peter’s throat and he slammed him up against a tree. “Not so funny anymore, is it,” he whispered.

Peter growled at Stiles even as the boy’s hand tighten on his throat. He glared despite the smirk pulling at his lips, “Missing something are you?” He rasped out, “Did I forget to mention the ritual to get rid of the deavas weakened her heart?” He asked staring Stiles in the eye.

“Stiles don’t,” Scott was several feet behind them holding his hand out. “Don’t let him get to you.” He pleaded.

“He killed her, Scott. He killed Lydia.” His voice was strained. He didn’t look away from Peter’s gaze, the cold smirk on the other man’s face making him feel both ill and furious. His hand tightened a little more in an effort to shut the older werewolf up, his other hand curled tightly around the handle of the dagger.

Malia slammed her fist into Cora’s face and moved forward, “Get away from him!” She shouted, but didn’t get any further than a few feet when Kira landed a round house kick to her back knocking her to the ground. 

It was getting harder to breathe and Peter bared his fangs at Stiles as Scott spoke.

“I know,” Scott said quietly, his chest tight, “I know Stiles...but we don’t do this, we don’t sink to his level. That’s not who we are. We’re better than that,” he told his friend quietly, moisture gathering in his eyes, the emotions running through Stiles, and his own loss making it difficult to breathe properly.

Without warning Stiles felt Peter’s claws shoot out, digging into his right side in an attempt to dislodge Stiles’ grip on him. He hit the ground hard with Peter on top of him and he could hear the shouting around him, the fear, the anger, the rush to stop Peter from killing him, too. Using every ounce of strength left within him, Stiles thrust the blade up and into Peter’s chest, shuddering as he watched the shock flicker over the eldest Hale’s face.

Stiles rolled them with a surge of adrenaline, burying the blade deeper into Peter’s heart. He heard Malia scream somewhere nearby but he didn’t take his eyes off the dying werewolf. He swallowed convulsively, all the color draining from his face even as the life drained from Peter Hale for the second time in the last three years. His hands shook but he couldn’t move, couldn’t even blink.

Stiles felt hands on his shoulders, pulling at him and he didn’t fight as someone pulled him away from the now still form on the ground. “Take him apart,” he whispered. “Take him apart and bury what’s left of him in different places.” His voice was barely audible. Peter wasn’t going to use someone else to bring himself back to life this time.

Because Stiles learned from his mistakes.

If only Peter had learned from his.

It was his last thought before the blood loss and grief settled on him heavily enough that he blacked out.

Scott stood there for a minute and closed his eyes, his chest tight. He glanced over at Ethan and Aiden who were already dragging Peter’s body away to presumably do what Stiles had told them to do. He glanced over at Cora and Kira who were holding Malia back. “Bring her back to Deaton’s.” He hesitated, “Isaac, call Deaton and tell him to meet us at the clinic...and call Chris,” he said quietly as he bent down to lift Stiles up glancing over at Derek, his chest tight.

Scott held his best friend’s unconscious body as he closed the distance between him and Derek. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. “We need to go. Can you,” his chest tightened, a lump forming in his throat as he glanced down at Lydia’s lifeless body. “He’s never going to forgive himself.” He whispered.

Derek looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. He wasn’t the only one who was never going to forgive himself. “Yeah,” he whispered back, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ve got her.”

Scott nodded and turned away, a tear slipping down his cheek. He started heading back towards the cars, his heart heavy as he lugged his best friend with him. Right now he needed something to focus on and that was getting Stiles patched up and not focusing on the fact that they’d lost someone else. Not just anyone else...but Lydia

________

 

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache, nausea sweeping through him as his stomach rolled. He opened his eyes slowly, his muscles stiff and uncomfortable as he shifted onto his side, not understanding why he was lying on a cold metal table until he saw Scott’s grief-stricken face just a couple inches from his own. Memories of the last few hours hit hard and fast and he gasped, slamming his eyes shut at the sudden intense hollowness he felt where Lydia had once occupied.

He curled in on himself, burying his face in one hand as the panic hit immediately after.

Cora quickly moved to stand behind him, eyes full of unshed tears as she reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, freaked out that she could feel that as strongly as she could feel Scott’s emotions.

Isaac winced at the pain thick in the air. He rested a hand on Scott’s shoulder unsure of what else to do. The room was silent, the way it had been for close to the last two hours. He glanced over at Derek who was sitting away from them with his head down and his chest tightened. Isaac wasn’t sure how to deal with this, how to deal with all the emotions running through everyone.

He glanced at Cora, his heart clenching at the look on her face. He wished there was something he could do to make things better, but he knew it wasn’t that simple.

Wordlessly, Stiles pushed himself up into a sitting position, all too aware of all the bodies in the room with him. At how no one knew what to do or what to say. No one ever had answers for this kind of thing.

But he had them now.

“Where’s Deaton?” His voice was hoarse, like he’d been screaming for hours even when he hadn’t been.

“I’m here,” Deaton said as he moved out of his office and into the back. “How are you feeling? Physically,” he added knowing there was no need to ask how he was feeling any other way, it was written plainly on his face.

Stiles looked at him silently for a moment, and the tension in the room kicked up another degree. “Do you have wolfsbane here?” he asked, his voice thick with determination.

Deaton’s brows furrowed confusion crossing his face as several other head’s glanced up confused as well. “Stiles it’s been a long few hours,” he said softly not sure why he was asking about wolfsbane.

Stiles jaw tightened. “Do you?” he pressed, sliding off the metal table.

Cora stepped back giving him some room. Deaton hesitated, “With the other herbs,” he told Stiles pursing his lips together, “Why?” he asked when no one else did.

“Because I’m gonna need it to bring Lydia back,” he said bluntly, moving past him and toward the other room where Deaton kept his things.

Isaac’s eyes widened and he looked around, shocked. “Can he do that? Does he know how to do that?”

Scott’s head jerked up and he frowned as he stood. “Stiles…” his gaze Shifted to Deaton. He could feel how serious his friend was. He swallowed hard. “He can’t do that.” Scott said quietly as he watched Stiles. “You can’t do that.” He whispered.

Deaton turned watching as Stiles walked into the other room. “Scott is right. You can’t upset the balance, you know that. We’re emissary’s...we do not upset the balance, we keep it. Stiles...you can’t bring her back, you can’t do that.” Deaton said, his words soft, but strong.

“The balance is already upset. I’m just gonna set it right again,” Stiles said, voice even and without waver.

“It’s possible, right?” Derek spoke up quietly. “Peter came back.”

Deaton frowned, “And look what happened with that.”

Scott frowned, “Deaton is right, Stiles we can’t do this.” He said his voice quiet, “I know it hurts...but we can’t. This isn’t balance.”

“Scott’s right,” Deaton told him, “In order for there to be balance you’d have to kill someone in her place. Are you willing to take an innocent life to save Lydia? And how do you think she’d feel about that if this worked?” He asked his brows furrowed.

Derek’s gaze shifted to Malia, “Or someone not so innocent,” he commented.

“Exactly,” Stiles said, voice cold as he turned to look at Peter’s daughter, too. There was no hint of joking in his eyes or his voice. “Seems like a pretty just trade to me.”

Isaac’s eyes widened as he looked at Stiles and then Malia. “You’re gonna kill Malia to bring Lydia back?”

Malia glared at them, her gaze landing on Derek, “I’m your family,” she snapped anger in her eyes. “And you just let them kill your uncle! Now you want me dead too?” She asked angrily even though there was a hint of fear beneath it at the look on Stiles’ face.

Derek stood up, “You’re not my family,” he motioned to Lydia’s lifeless body, “She was!” He snapped right back his eyes flashing blue. “And you helped kill her.”

“And I’d do it again! The bitch needed to die. You would have been dead too if it wasn’t for her. Peter wanted you dead.” She repeated, “Because he knew you’d give your own life to save Scott...and it would make it harder to kill him.”

Derek glanced at the rest of the pack, his gaze going to Isaac, “Any more questions?” She had just proven his point.

Scott’s chest tightened, “Everyone needs to calm down,” he said quietly.

“Malia, why don’t you tell them everything?” Stiles suggested, a dark expression on his face. “Why don’t you tell them about how you and Peter summoned the daevas because you knew it would bring me back here?” He moved toward her, slow and dangerous. “That it was all a distraction?”

Isaac couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at the look on Stiles’ face and he took a step away from Malia unconsciously.

“Why don’t you tell them how the victims your little shadow demons went after were all arson survivors because then when they went after and killed Derek it wouldn’t seem unusual?” he went on, hands curling into fists at his sides. “How the plan all along was to kill Derek, and then kill me so that Peter would be strong enough to kill Scott.”

Malia backed away from him and swallowed hard. Her gaze shifting to Scott, “If you let him kill me you’ll be no better than Peter,” he said.

Aiden’s jaw clenched, “You mean no better than you and Peter...Are we voting on this? Because if we are...then I’m with Stiles and Derek,” a statement he never thought he’d hear himself say.

Ethan pursed his lips. “It’s not that simple, you know that.” He said quietly.

Aiden shook his head, “It is that simple...Ethan,” his gaze shifted to Lydia. “It’s that simple.” He said quietly.

Isaac swallowed hard his hand at the small of Cora’s back. “I agree with Scott,” he said quietly. “If we start choosing who lives and dies…” His voice trailed off.

Deaton took a step forward. “You’re going down a dark path Stiles. Is this really what you want to do? Using your knowledge and your emissary status for something like this? If you do you’ll be heading down the same path as Jennifer Blake.” He told the teenager quietly.

Stiles’ jaw tightened and he turned his gaze to Deaton. “I want Lydia to be alive like she’s supposed to be. I don’t want to be used against my best friend as leverage in a power play that results in his death. I want my friends and my family to be safe. Jennifer Blake was out for herself so don’t fucking compare me to her, Deaton. When has what I wanted ever mattered?”

Deaton pursed his lips and glanced at Scott. “You need to talk to him.” he said quietly.

Scott’s chest tightened and he stepped forward. “Stiles I know this is hard, I understand, but we can’t bring Lydia back. We’re all hurting, which I know can’t be any worse than what you feel. But we need to figure out what to do with Malia and we need...we need to call Chris and our parents, come up with a story for Lydia’s family.” He said quietly, his hand coming to rest on Stiles’ shoulder as his heart clenched at his words remembering how Chris had said the same thing to him just over a year ago.

Stiles stared at him for a long moment, hating that some of his own anger and hatred was nudged out of the way by the compassion his best friend was exhibiting. He wanted to shrug Scott’s hand off his shoulder and tell him to get out of the way. That if he wasn’t going to help, he needed to move. But it was Scott.

“What do you think she’ll do if she ever gets loose, Scott?” he asked, voice growing more quiet even if it was every bit as serious. “Where are you gonna lock her up so that she’ll never be a danger to anyone again?”

Scott frowned glancing at Malia briefly before looking back at Stiles, “Without Peter she’s no threat to us. We’re an entire pack. If she comes for us again...we’ll do what we have to do.” He told his best friend quietly, his eyes moving back to Malia. “Do you hear me? If I let you live and you come after my pack again...I’ll kill you myself.” He said his voice hard.

“And I’ll help him,” Cora said harshly.

Stiles shook his head. “You’re underestimating her. Just like we did with Peter,” he said flatly. He moved away from Scott, raking a hand through his hair and looking over at Derek and Aiden for a long moment as another thought pulled at him. “There may be another way.”

Scott turned around to face Stiles. “No, there’s no other way.” He paused knowing his best friend was going to hate his next words…he hated them. “Lydia is dead Stiles. We need...we need to stop messing around and get our story straight. No more rituals and magic, god...it’s what got us into this mess to begin with.” He told his best friend.

Stiles flinched and turned to look at his best friend. “And what story are we gonna tell this time, Scott? How many times are we gonna do this?” His jaw tightened, and he shook his head. “No. This isn’t over yet. There’s one thing left. And it doesn’t involve the bitch coyote.”

“What does it involve?” Aiden asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Stiles turned his head to look at the guy he’d once hated. “I’m gonna need ice. A lot of it.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “Are you kidding me?” he glanced at Deaton, back at Stiles and then the rest of the pack. “Stiles no, our sacrifices were what started this mess,” he said his voice raising. “That ritual gave power back to the nemeton,” he said as he took a step towards his friend, “It brought back the Nogitsune...it’s the reason Allison is dead!” He snapped, not angry at his friend, but at the situation.

“It’s what Peter was trying to use to kill all of us and you want to give it more power by sacrificing yourself the way we did before?” Scott shook his head, “No, not again. I can’t let you do this...what if this makes things worse? What if it brings even more supernatural things to Beacon Hills?” He paused, “One person’s life...even Lydia’s it can’t be more important than everything else.” He said his expression breaking at the words. He knew how much his friend loved Lydia...he hated that he needed to be the voice of reason when all he wanted to do was have Stiles’ back. But he was the alpha of this pack and he needed to think about everyone.

Stiles listened to Scott’s heated words, flinching slightly at the mention of Allison and looking away, fixing his gaze at a spot on the wall. “Scott, the Nemeton’s already been given more power because of what Peter and Malia did. One more death isn’t gonna make that much difference.” His chest tightened when he saw Scott’s gaze crumble. “And the Nogitsune can’t possess me again. Neither can anything else.” He pursed his lips, struggling to keep his determination strong and not let his resolve dissipate. “I’m not asking for your help,” he added quietly.

Scott pursed his lips and sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to stop his friend from doing this. He shook his head, “I wish you wouldn’t do this...what if something happens to you? How do you think Lydia would feel coming back to you gone? The way you’re feeling right now...the way it hurts. Would you put her through that?” He asked trying one last time to reason with Stiles even though he was pretty sure it wouldn’t work.

Stiles drew in a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. “Then you and Derek and the pack...you’ll take care of her like you did before. And she’ll be okay.” Because he’d trade his own life for hers in a heartbeat a thousand times over if that’s what it took to ensure that she lived. And because he was too selfish to not risk it.

Scott opened his mouth, but Derek spoke before he could say anything.

“No, we’ll bring you both back. Scott, Stiles needs an anchor, so he might not ask you to help, but I will.” He said quietly. “Because Scott’s right. Lydia won’t be okay if you die...she won’t make it through this again.” he told Stiles, “We need you.” He told him simply.

Scott glanced at his best friend. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“When have any of my ideas ever been good ones, Scott?” Stiles’ voice is quiet.

Scott pursed his lips again and shook his head before glancing over at everyone else. “If anyone doesn’t want to help, I understand.” He told them, “You should head out now.”

Deaton shook his head. “There are going to be consequences for this,” he directed his words at Stiles, “And deep down you know that.”

No one made a move to leave.

Stiles looked at Deaton. “There are consequences for everything. It’s the law of nature.”

“Yes it is,” Deaton stated, “And when you mess with the natural order of things you’re going against the balance. Keep that in mind and don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said before turning around and heading towards his office.

Scott’s chest tightened. “We need that tub thing...and ice. Stiles you’ll have to get the wolfsbane.” He told him knowing none of them could…”Do we put Lydia in one of the tubs too?” He asked quietly glancing over at her still body his chest tightening as Derek shifted towards her.

“No,” Stiles said quietly. “She’s okay where she is.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“We’ll go get ice,” Aiden said, grabbing his brother’s arm and pulling him toward the door, dragging Malia with them so they could let her go like Scott wanted.

“I’ll help get the tub ready,” Isaac said after a moment, heading toward the back room where Deaton kept them. Cora followed him wordlessly.

Stiles shifted his gaze to Scott for a long moment, his own chest tight. “You don’t have to do this, Scott.”

Scott was quiet for a minute as he glanced at his friend trying to pick his words carefully. “I’m not going to let you go in there without me here to pull you back,” he responded, “But I also want you to know that I don’t think this is a good idea...We shouldn’t be bringing her back.” He whispered resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “But...I’m here.”

He held his breath, nodding and blinking against the sudden tears in his eyes. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around Scott and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Scott hugged him back tightly. He knew how much this meant to Stiles and even if he didn’t agree with his best friend’s solution, he wasn’t going to leave him, especially not now.

“I love you, Scott,” he whispered almost inaudibly. “You’re my brother.” He knew he’d told Scott that a lot over the years, but he needed to say again now, just in case. “You’ve stuck by me through so much crap.” Most of which Stiles had been the cause of in the first place. He swallowed heavily. “You’re the best person I’ve ever known.”

Scott’s chest tightened, “I love you too, and I’m not nearly as good as you think I am.” He told him quietly holding him a little tighter.


	28. Chapter 28

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open, a dark span of sky stretched out before her, stars glittering across it. She blinked once, then twice before awareness of her surroundings hit her. Her hands curled in the blades of grass beside her and she frowned. Lydia pushed herself up into a sitting position. She frowned and stood up slowly glancing around the empty preserve.

Lydia was confused. She took a step forward, the black material of her dress ruffling and shifting with her movements. She took another step and then her movements halted as the past few hours came rushing back into her. Lydia pressed a palm against her stomach. “Oh god,” she whispered, “I’m dead.” The words left her mouth in a rush as she glanced around trying to figure out if this was where people went when they died...If she’d be stuck in the woods forever.

“I’d say join the club, but…” Allison’s voice was quiet as the brunette came up to stand beside her, reaching out and gripping onto her hand. “It’s not a club I wanted you to be part of yet.”

Lydia turned her head, her eyes widening a little at the sight of Allison. Her grip tightened on Allison’s hand as she swallowed hard. “What is this place?” She asked, “Why am I here...in Bardo? Are you always here?...Is this where we go when...” Lydia’s words trailed off, her chest tight.

“Not always,” she admitted. “A lot of people move on. Most people.” She smiled but it was faint and sad. “I don’t want to.” She shrugged. “And I still don’t think you’re supposed to be here yet, Lydia.”

She turned to face Allison, “I’m not really sure what happened,” Lydia paused, “I guess using all that power finally caught up with me.” She told her friend quietly hesitating briefly before speaking again. “Can you see them? She asked softly. “Is there a way to know if they’re okay? If everyone got out okay?” She asked catching her friends gaze.

Allison pursed her lips, meeting her best friend’s gaze. “Yeah, there’s a way. Come on.” She tugged gently on Lydia’s hand, leading her away from the nemeton and the preserve. Seconds later they were standing inside of Deaton’s clinic where everyone was gathered. She let go of Lydia’s hand for a moment, reaching out and laying a hand on Isaac’s shoulder as he dumped a bag of ice in one of the large tubs. He couldn’t feel her, of course.

Lydia frowned. “What are they doing?” She asked a hint of panic in her voice. She knew those metal tubs, had waited beside them when her best friend, Stiles, and Scott were in there for sixteen hours straight. Lydia watched as Aiden added another. She frowned searching for Stiles. “Where’s Stiles?” She asked as she moved around the clinic slightly weirded out by the fact that no one could see her or Allison.

Lydia paused when she spotted him and Scott in the corner talking. Her chest tightened, he was fine. She relaxed slightly before her gaze traveled the room for Derek. Lydia’s chest tightened when she saw him sitting beside her body. “Do you watch us a lot?” She asked her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes,” she said honestly. “As often as I can.” She smiled a little, gaze traveling to Stiles and Scott. They were now both facing the ice and water filled tub. She watched as Stiles took a deep breath and slipped his shoes off, made his way over to the large container before her gaze flickered to Lydia.

Lydia glanced at Allison and caught Stiles moving towards the tub of ice. She frowned. “What,” she paused as realization dawned on her. “He’s doing a ritual again,” she said quietly. “Damn it, will he never learn with all this stupid druid magic. There has to be a way to stop them...how do we stop them?” She asked glancing over her shoulder at Allison.

“We don’t,” Allison said honestly. She looked at Lydia. “He’s coming for you. That’s what this is about. He senses it’s not time for you to be here, and he’s coming here to bring you back.”

Lydia turned to Allison, “I don’t want him to do that. What if he gets hurt? Or something worse happens?” She said, “I don’t want anything to happen to Stiles.” Lydia responded with a frown. “Besides...How would he even bring me back?”

Allison gave Lydia a look. “The same way you both came back the last time you were here, Lydia. You’re linked.” She was silent for a moment. “And you’re both powerful separately. Together…” Her voice trailed off.

Lydia watched as Stiles immersed himself into the ice bath. “Do you...do you think it could actually work?” She asked softly.

“Stiles bringing you back, or you and Stiles?” Allison asked seriously.

Lydia met Allison’s gaze. “Both?” She admitted quietly, her heart clenching when she watched Scott push Stiles under the water.

“Yes,” she answered without a moment’s hesitation. She reached out and took Lydia’s hand again as she watched Stiles sink beneath the water without struggling.

“I love him.” Lydia said squeezing her best friend’s hand as she glanced around the back room taking everyone in. Ethan and Aiden were on either side of Scott as he held Stiles down and Isaac and Cora were in front of the tub, their hands entwined.

Lydia wondered if knowing that everyone was moving on hurt or made her happy. She spotted Kira behind Scott towels in hand for when Stiles got up and Derek still by her side moving the table she was on closer to the rest of the pack. Lydia inhaled deeply, “Does it hurt?”

She cocked her head to the side, glancing at Lydia. “Does what hurt?” she asked quietly.

“All of this. Being able to see things and not being a part of them?” Lydia asked, “Things have changed a lot…”

Allison was quiet for a moment. “Sometimes. I can’t do a lot from here, but I can still affect things sometimes. Like I did for you and Stiles.” Her voice was quiet. “But if you’re asking if I’m upset about Isaac and Cora or Scott and Kira...no. I want them to be happy.”

Lydia nodded, “Are Stiles and I the only ones you’ve been able to reach out to?” She asked curiously.

“I’ve been in everyone’s dreams, but they’re not as aware of things there as the two of you,” Allison confessed.

Lydia’s lip turned up at the corner. “If this works and I go back...will I remember this?” She glanced at her best friend and arched an eyebrow.

“Do you remember the last time?” she asked arching her eyebrow, as well.

Lydia laughed softly, “Yeah, I just wasn’t sure if this was different because I’m…” She bit her bottom lip and watched as Scott’s hands lifted off of Stiles and his body floated slightly to the top. Lydia swallowed hard, “We should go.”

“Go where?” Stiles’ voice was quiet as he stood a few feet away from them.

Allison smiled and looked back at Lydia.

Lydia took a deep breath and turned around her gaze meeting Stiles’. “You’re an idiot.” She told him simply, her voice soft.

A tiny smile touched Stiles’ mouth and he shrugged a shoulder carelessly. “Yeah. But I’m your idiot.”

Lydia’s heart warmed, “You are my idiot.” She whispered taking a hesitant step forward and then another, her legs moving until she was in front of him throwing her arms around his neck. “I was so scared that I didn’t get the barrier down in time,” she told him holding onto him tightly.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, burying his face against her neck. “You saved my life. Again,” he whispered. “So I thought maybe I should return the favor.” His voice was strained. “You have to come back with me. I need you.”

Lydia’s grip tightened on him for a minute, before she shifted back enough to see his face. She cupped his cheeks, “At what cost?” She asked softly, “You made such a big deal about balance and all that when you came back...so how will bringing me back affect that? I’m no idiot Stiles,” Lydia brushed her thumb against his cheek.

“I don’t regret what I did. I don’t regret anything,” She whispered softly. “Because I love you, and I’d do whatever I need to in order to keep you safe.”

Stiles’ heart clenched. “I can’t do this without you. If you don’t come back with me, I’m not going back either,” he said honestly, his voice quiet. Yeah, it was a terrible thing to say to her and he knew it. It was also the truth. He wouldn’t go back without her. He didn’t want to live in a world without her.

Lydia’s eyes widened slightly, “Stiles,” her tone was admonishing, “That’s not fair.” She pursed her lips and glanced over at Allison before looking back at Stiles the question clear in her eyes. Lydia wanted to bring Allison back with them.

“I know it isn’t,” he admitted softly. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of an asshole.”

Allison hesitated a moment before stepping forward. “You need to go back with him, Lydia,” she said softly. “While you still can.”

Lydia frowned and glanced over her shoulder, “What do you mean?”

“Your body,” she said gently. “It’s not too late for you to get back into it.”

Lydia swallowed hard. Had they tried to bring Allison back sooner...maybe they could have. But it had been over a year. Her body...Lydia’s chest tightened and she glanced back at Stiles. “Everyone seems okay...you all made it out okay? What happened to Malia?” She asked quietly.

Stiles’ jaw tightened. “They’re letting her go for now.” She’d be a problem in the future, of course. Because that was how it always worked. “But Peter’s dead.” He looked down.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Letting her go is the right thing to do,” she told him, “Why wouldn’t you?” She asked, “She’s one person. One very messed up person.” Lydia mumbled. The news about Peter was welcome though and relief crossed her face. She nodded and stood with him, silently. “What would I have to do? How would I get back in my body? I felt my heart stop,” she admitted, “I knew what was happening. Is that just going to be fixed once I’m back in it?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted a troubled expression on his face. “I don’t know how it works. But the last time -- I mean both of our hearts stopped and we still came back.”

Lydia’s brows drew together, “This time is different,” she could feel it. “Okay, listen. I’m going to go with you.” She knew Stiles wasn’t going to leave without her and Lydia didn’t exactly want to be dead. “But we need a plan. When I was out there it took a lot of energy to break through the barrier and I controlled it, but I did something wrong. I’m not sure what, but it was like...my heart just,” she paused, “I don’t know.”

Lydia pressed her lips together, “But maybe a jump start would help...like in the hospital when someone’s heart stops and they use the defibrillator.” She held Stiles’ gaze, “Kira,” she whispered softly, “When you get back tell her to use her powers on me...and if it works I’ll be there, but if it doesn’t Stiles, promise me you won’t come back here. Promise me you’ll just...keep going.”

Stiles gave her a pained look. “How can I promise that?” he whispered. “How can you ask me to promise that, Lydia?” His voice was strained.

“Because I love you,” she repeated, “And it took everything in me to help them save you. If you kill yourself trying to save me I’ll never forgive you.” She whispered as she shifted closer to him. “Scott needs you. The pack needs you. I’m coming back with you...but if it doesn’t work, then maybe it was just my time.” She said moisture in her eyes. “Maybe this is all we get.” Lydia dropped her gaze willing the tears not to come. She didn’t want to get her hopes up just in case it didn’t work.

Stiles swallowed heavily, closing his eyes, too. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, which was stupid because technically he wasn’t breathing. He felt Allison rest a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, eyes full of tears.

“It’s going to work,” she said firmly, addressing both of them.

Lydia glanced up at her best friend, nodded, and then look at Stiles. “What do I do?” She asked softly.

“Just close your eyes,” Allison said softly, reaching out and tucking some hair behind Lydia’s ear. “Everything’s going to be fine. It’s going to be perfect.” She kissed her cheek and then kissed Stiles’, too.

Lydia’s heart warmed and she reached out and squeezed Allison’s arm gently. “You’re always going to be my best friend...you know that right?” She asked quietly, moisture prickling at the corner of her eyes.

“And I’m always going to be watching out for you,” Allison whispered.

Lydia smiled and nodded before glancing at Stiles. She inhaled deeply and then closed her eyes letting her breath out slowly. If Allison said this would work, Lydia believed her. She kept her hands on Stiles though, not wanting to release him, but she was feeling lightheaded again, and it felt like everything was dropping away from her body, like she was literally fading away. A hint of panic gripped her, but before she could overthink it everything around her stopped and she was lost in an abyss of darkness once again.

_______

 

Stiles sat up gasping, arms flailing out of the tub as he woke back up in freezing cold water. The liquid spilled out everywhere all over the floor as he attempted to get up but his arms and legs didn’t want to work because he was shaking so hard. “Lydia,” he gasped.

Scott reached down and gripped Stiles beneath the arms tugging him from the water. He’d been out a good three hours, not long, but definitely longer than Scott was comfortable with.

Kira stepped forward immediately shifting around Scott to wrap the towels around Stiles, worry on her face. “Is he going to be okay? He’s shaking.” She whispered.

Scott nodded rubbing Stiles’ arm over the towel, “He’s just cold.” He said quietly remembering what it felt like to come out of the tub when they’d done it over a year ago.

Derek stood up and frowned glancing at Stiles, “What happened? Nothing’s changed, she’s still...Did you find her?” He asked assuming he had since he’d called out to her the minute he woke up.

“Kira.” His teeth chattered even as Scott wrapped towels around him, eyes glazed over. “I need you to use your powers to restart her heart.”

“Stiles, it’s been hours,” Cora whispered, looking troubled.

“Trust me. Please.” He looked at Kira with pleading eyes. “Just try it.” He sank back against Scott because he couldn’t feel his legs or his feet.

Kira hesitated, “I’ve never...I don’t know how to do that.” She said quietly glancing from Stiles to Scott. “What if I can’t make it work?” She asked.

Derek shifted forward, “Then at least we tried,” he said softly, “Come on, I’ll help you.” he said pursing his lips, “Please.” He said quietly, a word that didn’t come from his lips very often.

“You can do this,” Stiles said pleadingly.  _You have to do this._ His eyes shifted to Lydia’s still, cold form on the metal table.

Kira nodded and moved forward towards Lydia’s body. She hesitated not exactly sure what to do. She swallowed heavily and reached out pausing right above Lydia’s body, her chest tightening at the thought of touching their friend making her heartbeat slam against her chest hard.

Kira had never touched a dead body before...let alone the body of someone she knew. She closed her eyes and let her power build inside of her, a slight crackling coming from her hands. Kira took a deep breath and pressed her hands to Lydia’s body, pushing a jolt of power into it.

She opened her eyes and glanced down, but Lydia’s body was still prone in front of her, “It didn’t work,” she whispered.

“Do it again, more power this time,” Derek said beside her.

Kira hesitated and glanced at Scott. He pursed his lips but nodded.

Kira focused on her powers and let more of it build up this time before pressing her hands against Lydia’s cold body. Lydia’s body jerked from the jolt, but her eyes were still closed. Kira frowned. She was not going to let them down.

Kira held her hands together, her eyes starting to glow as she watched the electricity grow between her hands. She shifted forward pressed her palms flat against Lydia’s chest ignoring her cold flesh and shoving a large jolt of power inside of her.

The lights flickered in the animal hospital and Lydia’s eyes jerked open a sharp gasp coming from her mouth before her body fell back to the table, a series of loud choking coughs tumbling from her throat, her body wracked with shivers. Color flushed her sickly gray skin as blood rushed through her veins; heart pumping furiously, blue tinged her lips, fingers, and other extremities, cold seeping into her skin.

Stiles’ own body shuddered at the sound and he collapsed back against Scott, shutting his eyes as he started to cry, bringing his hands up and over his face as the weight of the last few hours hit him.

“It worked,” Kira whispered, eyes wide with amazement as she looked from Lydia to Derek and back again. “It worked.”

Derek chuckled, “It did.” He said resting a hand against Kira’s, “Get a blanket,” he told her quietly as he stepped forward reaching out to Lydia. Her skin was freezing and he frowned glancing back at Scott and Stiles, “She’s freezing,” he said glancing at her face and spotting her blue tinged lips. “We need to get her warm,” he suggested.

Ethan was up and moving in an instant, grabbing blankets out of Deaton’s office and moving over to Lydia with Aiden right behind him, covering her shaking body with the blankets.

“I’ll go get coffee,” Cora spoke up, eyes wide. “Really hot coffee.” Considering there were now two freezing cold pack members that were going to need it.

Lydia frowned, as she sucked in a sharp breath, her lungs burning as they filled with oxygen. It felt like she’d been stuck in a freezer and her body felt more than a little stiff. She spotted Derek and shifted trying to move closer to him. “S-Stiles?” She asked teeth chattering as she felt hands helping her sit up. Lydia winced at the movements.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” Derek murmured, pulling her close figuring body heat might be better than blankets. He looked over at Stiles. “He’s okay.” He nodded in the direction of Stiles and Scott, chest tightening at the way Stiles was still openly weeping as Scott held him. “We’re all okay now.” He stroked his hand down her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Lydia nodded, curling her body into his chest, hands clutching his shirt as she shivered. “I-I n-need...him,” she said as she felt another blanket being draped over her shoulders.

Ethan glanced over at Scott and Stiles, “I don’t think Stiles can come here right this second, but as soon as he can we’ll get him.” He told her quietly as Kira moved back over to Scott.

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on Stiles’. “Are you okay?” She whispered.

Stiles drew in a shaky breath and nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. He leaned against Scott for a moment longer before pushing himself to his feet, still kind of unsteady. He moved over to where Lydia was, reaching out and laying a hand on her blanket-covered arm. “Hi,” he whispered.

Lydia turned her head moving it away from Derek’s chest and glancing at Stiles. A slow smile spread across her quivering lips, “I-If it isn’t...m-my idiot.” She said her voice stuttering slightly from the cold. “Y-You okay?” She asked.

A confused look passed between the twins but neither of them said anything.

Stiles’ mouth stretched into a smile. “Your idiot’s just fine now,” he told her between chattering teeth. “Kinda chilly though.”

“I’d offer to warm you up,” another shiver went through Lydia’s body and she pressed herself more firmly against the heat of Derek’s body, “But I seem to be lacking in the body heat area. Take an IOU?” Lydia asked Stiles as she closed her eyes, wondering why she was so damn tired. Her body had been dead; it wasn’t like it was doing anything while she was gone.

Stiles laughed lightly.

Isaac glanced over at Stiles and Lydia before turning to Scott, “We should get them home,” he suggested.

“Home is definitely a place I’d like to go,” Stiles admitted tiredly.

Scott nodded he squeezed Kira’s arm gently and then stepped forward towards Stiles, wrapping an arm around his friend. “Come on, let’s get you home, she’s not going anywhere now,” he said quietly as he shifted back with Stiles.

Stiles leaned into Scott for a brief moment, then looked at Lydia again. “See you soon.”

Lydia frowned, but nodded her hand slowly shooting out a minute later and curling around Stiles’ wrist before Scott could pull him away fully. She moistened her lips and met his gaze, “I love you,” she whispered, needing to say the words that she hadn’t gotten a chance to say before.

Stiles held his breath, eyes still red-rimmed from his breakdown only moments before. “I love you, too.”

Lydia nodded releasing his wrist and wincing as she brought her arm back into herself, the stiffness still prominent in her body making her muscles ache.

Scott’s stomach clenched at their words and he swallowed hard. His gaze shifted to Isaac as he helped Stiles, “Are you coming with us? And I’m going to need someone to take Stiles’ jeep back too,” he told them.

Kira moved beside Scott wrapping her arm around Stiles’ other side so he wasn’t completely dependent on Scott. His skin was cold too and she pursed her lips. “We should probably head out.”

“Actually, I think maybe -- I should stick here for now?” Isaac said uncertainly, looking at Derek and then over at Cora. “I can bring the jeep home though.”

“Just take care of Stiles. We’ll make sure Lydia’s okay,” Cora told Scott quietly.

Scott nodded. “Okay, thanks guys.” He said as they headed for the door. He paused glancing at the twins, “Thanks for all the help tonight...and for sticking around,” he told them. He knew that Ethan had shared his opinion about everything, but now with Lydia back, well he couldn’t really fault his best friend.

“That’s what a pack does,” Ethan said quietly with a nod. Even if they didn’t agree on everything, they stuck together.

Stiles smiled but it was faint and tired and he looked at Aiden, nodding ever-so-slightly at the other twin. He owed all of them. He owed all of them big time.

Aiden sent him a tight smile and nodded back. “I’m glad it all worked out,” he said quietly. “We’ll walk you guys out.”

Stiles cast one last look at Lydia, curled up in Derek’s arms before Scott and Kira ushered him out of Deaton’s clinic, guiding him out of the building and toward the truck. He could still barely feel his feet. His teeth were still chattering. He hated being cold.

But Lydia was alive.

That was all that mattered.

______

 

Warmth was the first thing Lydia felt when she started waking up and relief filled her at the lack of cold in her body. She shifted closer to the warm body beside her and in the process bumped into something behind her. Lydia’s brows furrowed slightly and she pried her eyes open. It took her blinking a few times before her eyes adjusted enough for her to carefully tilt her head back. The sight that greeted her made Lydia grin.

Cora was lying behind her and on the other side of the young werewolf was Isaac. Lydia shook her head and shifted again, wincing. Her body still felt stiff, though she figured that was normal. She must have been dead long enough that it had impacted her body physically. Lydia swallowed hard. She had died.

Lydia turned her head again this time facing Derek. She placed a hand on his chest, tapping it gently, not wanting to wake him, but needing to know what was going on and how long she’d been out of it.

Derek shifted in front of her, opening his eyes and looking down at her. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Lydia closed her eyes briefly, “Warm,” she said with a small grin. “And a bit achy,” she admitted honestly. “How long was I asleep?” Lydia didn’t even remember falling asleep. She barely remembered leaving Deaton’s.

“Good,” Derek said with a soft smile of his own as he turned to look at the clock. “About ten hours.” He turned back to her, resting a hand on her cheek. “Don’t do that to me again.”

Lydia’s expression softened and she leaned into his touch as she tried to ignore the way her chest tightened, “Well it’s not like I planned on dying,” she teased and then saw him wince, “Too soon for jokes?” She asked softly.

“A little bit,” Derek admitted, leaning his forehead against hers.

Lydia shifted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his midsection, trying to offer him some comfort. “Can you tell me what happened after...Stiles said you guys...he said Peter is dead,” she said softly rubbing Derek’s arm. “I’m sorry there wasn’t a way around that.” Lydia knew Derek didn’t like Peter, but they were still family.

Derek’s jaw tightened involuntarily at the mention of his uncle. “No. Don’t be sorry. I should have killed him a long time ago.” He let out a breath. “Stiles…” He hesitated. “By the time it happened it was pretty much self-defense but…I think he would have done it anyway.”

Lydia swallowed hard and nodded. She knew how much Stiles disliked Peter and she couldn’t imagine what it had felt like after she died. “I was with Allison,” she whispered quietly. “I saw you guys,” she admitted. “I can’t believe no one tried to stop him. It was a risk.”

Derek was quiet for a moment. “Scott and Deaton...Isaac, Ethan. They tried to talk him out of it. But I don’t think anything would have stopped him short of tying him up,” he said honestly.

Lydia pursed her lips. “They were right to you know? Stiles probably shouldn’t have brought me back.” she said softly, “But selfishly I’m kind of glad he didn’t listen.” She told him with half a smile. “Malia?”

“Better be the hell out of this town by the time I’m out of bed,” he said seriously. “And if she ever comes back here, she won’t have a chance to sabotage anyone in this pack again.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “I’m sensing some residual anger towards the coyote.” She commented. “I’m sure she won’t come back here.” Lydia responded softly as she rubbed his arm. She hesitated before asking her next question. “How long was I...gone?”

“About seven hours,” Derek said, closing his eyes for a moment.

Lydia watched him close his eyes and she reached up and cupped his cheek. “Everything is okay now,” she whispered, “I guess I’ve got to start practicing a little more with these abilities of mine,” she commented. “But I’ll get better with them, this won’t happen again.” Lydia promised Derek softly hoping she was right.

“You and me and Chris. And Stiles,” he agreed quietly. “We’ll get them under control.” It was now Derek’s top priority to make sure that happened.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “I get my own entourage?” She teased lightly, “I feel kinda special.” She was silent for a minute, “Smile,” Lydia said softly, “Everything is fine. I’m fine, though I should have been able to count on you to be a voice of reason for Stiles.” She told him softly as she glanced up at him. “He would have listened to you.”

A short, disbelieving chuckle escaped him. “Lydia, Scott, his best friend and alpha couldn’t get him to listen. The guy doesn’t even like me that much. He wouldn’t have listened to me,” he said, giving her a look. “And truthfully...if he hadn’t volunteered, I would’ve, so.”

Lydia pursed her lips, “First...that’s all true,” she responded a hint of amusement in her face, “But you also know me best. He would have taken that into consideration.” She explained before her expression softened. “That is...really stupid of you and incredibly nice.” Lydia pressed her lips together. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to risk your life, I didn’t want Stiles to. I told him as much,” she whispered hesitating, “I wasn’t going to come back with him...But he told me if I didn’t he’d stay with me.”

Derek gazed at her. “Can you tell me with one hundred percent honesty that you wouldn’t have done the same thing if you were him? Or me?” He searched her eyes. He didn’t blame Stiles for making the statement.  

Lydia glanced down. “It’s different,” she replied knowing it wasn’t. “I’m not nearly as strong as everyone thinks,” she whispered. “I didn’t think I’d make it after Allison...I honestly thought, I don’t know...And then losing Stiles when he left was almost unbearable. It felt like my heart was gone.” She explained. “But somehow you managed to help me with that...and if the situation was reversed,” Lydia paused.

“I need him, I need you too. I wouldn’t have been okay. Stiles is strong...so are you. You guys would have been okay eventually.” Lydia whispered. “You’d both have the pack.” She told him quietly. Stiles had lasted over a year without her and Derek, he knew how to compartmentalize.

“I think you’re seriously underestimating yourself and overestimate the rest of us,” he said honestly. “But we’ll work on that. The thing about Pack is...we all need each other. And you’re part of that. We need you just as much as you need us.” Derek was quiet for a moment.

“And you didn’t see him when your connection severed, Lydia.” There was a pained expression on his face. “He might be able to push it all aside for awhile -- but he’s already broken in a lot of ways that never healed and losing you…” He shook his head. “He wouldn’t have gotten through it.”

Lydia’s chest tightened. “That scares me,” she whispered, “Promise me something?” She asked softly.

Derek searched her eyes. “What is it?”

Lydia took a deep breath, “If anything like this ever happens again, which I’m sure it won’t,” she added quickly, “You’ll help Scott take care of Stiles for me. You’ll make sure he’s okay because he’s so important to me and you guys, you’re more alike than you realize.” She said softly.

“Neither one of you knows how amazing you are. And you both have so much heart. Just...promise me. Just in case. Because then I know you’ll both be okay.” Lydia told him quietly.

“It won’t happen again,” Derek said, voice firm. “But if it does, I’ll do whatever I have to help them get through it.” He just wasn’t sure how he would get through it.

Lydia watched him for a minute, “You’d be okay,” she said softly. “You’re strong. Plus you’ve got Cora, who by the way I think is finally warming up to me,” she teased, “It only took a little dying,” she joked and bit her bottom lip. “Sorry.” Lydia replied immediately and then shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

Derek sighed softly; rubbing her back and looking over at where his sister was curled up against Lydia’s other side. “She’s...tough. It’s hard to get past her defenses.” He cracked a smile. “Sound like anyone else you know?” It was a joke -- it was like a lot of people they knew. The two of them were at the top of that list, in fact.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said lightly before grinning, “But I do know you must have been pretty worried last night if you let Isaac stay here.” Lydia said her grin widening. “Also, it’s good to know I’ve kept up my tradition of mind numbing traumatic experiences at Winter Formal. Thank god it’s senior year,” Lydia mumbled.

“It was an exception. You were freezing and everybody knows the best way to get warm is by body heat. You can’t beat three hot blooded werewolves in that department,” Derek said matter-of-factly, eyes narrowing as he saw a tiny smile tug at Cora’s lips. “You’re awake. I see you smiling,” he accused.

Cora chuckled

Lydia followed suit her laugh muffled against Derek’s chest.

Cora opened her eyes and glanced at her brother, smirk on her lips. “You two talk loud, I’ve been up for a while, but I was trying not to interrupt.” She said innocently. “I thought I was being nice.” She told him as a light snore fell from Isaac’s nose.

Lydia lifted her hand and covered her mouth as her body shook with laughter. She winced, “Owe, this will never not be the best morning after being dead.”

Cora couldn’t help the grin that pulled at her lips. “See Derek? You were right about the warm body thing; she seems to be doing alright. Warm bodies are definitely a good thing.”

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “I know I like them.” She added with a snicker. “Speaking of warm bodies has anyone heard from Stiles, is he okay? And when can I see him?”

“We all just sort of woke up,” Derek told her, shaking his head at Cora. “And of course I’m right.” He smirked a little, turning slightly and reaching out for his phone and picking it up. He quickly checked it. “No texts or messages. They’re probably still asleep.”

“How can anyone sleep through all the noise?” Isaac grumbled, burying his face farther into the pillow.

Cora chuckled. “You okay, Lydia?” she asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at the redhead with raised eyebrows. “If you are, I’ll go downstairs and start breakfast.”

Lydia nodded, “I’m good, thanks for helping out last night. I don’t actually remember coming back here,” she said honestly, “But I’m feeling a lot better.” She said with a smile.

Isaac shifted his head, “Did you say breakfast?” He asked into his pillow.

Cora smirked down at Isaac. “Yeah, get up. You’re helping me,” she informed him, giving Lydia’s arm a gentle squeeze before crawling out of the bed.

Lydia watched her go and glanced at Derek. “Remember when I said I didn’t like your sister?” She asked not giving him a chance to answer. “I changed my mind.” She said softly. “I’m actually not too hungry, my body still feels a little stiff, so I think I’m going to rest some more if Stiles isn’t awake yet.” She could feel him and he seemed calm so she wasn’t too worried.

“Are you getting up?” Lydia inquired, “Or staying in bed with me?”

Derek watched as Isaac rose out of the bed and stumbled out of the room, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. “I think I’m good here for awhile longer.”

Lydia smiled, “Good, you’re warm and I plan on stealing all your heat,” she joked as she rested her head against his chest again and yawned. “Tell me if Stiles calls okay?” She said her voice slightly groggy.

“Leech,” he joked, closing his eyes and resting a hand on the back of her head. “I’ll wake you up if he calls. Get some rest.”

Lydia smirked, “Call me a leech again and I’ll bite you just like one.” She mumbled jokingly even as her breathing started to even out.

Derek just grinned.

________

Stiles woke up slowly, warmth seeping into his body. It took him a moment to realize that his head wasn’t on a pillow; it was on a person’s arm and shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember why he’d fallen asleep on a person. He opened his eyes enough to realize he’d fallen asleep on Scott. One of his hands was curled tightly into the soft cotton of his best friend’s shirt.

He shifted slightly and realized someone was also asleep behind him, or at least laying behind him. There was a hand resting lightly on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Kira laying there, eyes closed, her breathing steady and even.

Stiles blinked a couple of times and let out a breath, resting his head against Scott’s arm again and closing his eyes once more. His back stung even though Kira wasn’t touching him there, and his side hurt worse, where Peter had dug his claws in during a last ditch effort to escape.  _Good thing for me that Peter wasn’t an alpha when he died the second time around,_ he thought.

Scott felt movement and his eyes opened quickly, blinking and then glancing at his best friend. “You awake?” He asked his voice quiet so he didn’t wake Kira. Scott had been up late making sure Stiles was okay, but his best friend had fallen asleep on the way back to their house and hadn’t woken up since. Scott had been worried.

“Define awake,” Stiles said just as quietly, yawning involuntarily and uncurling his fingers from Scott’s shirt. He shifted a little so he was looking up at Scott. “Hey.”

Relief filled Scott’s face and he wrapped an arm carefully around his friend. “Thank god you’re okay.” He said quietly, tightening his hold on his friend, “Dude, you’ve got to stop giving me mild heart attacks.” He told his friend as he pulled back enough to see Stiles’ face. “You’ve been out for a while...I was starting to think you weren’t waking up,” Scott admitted quietly.

Stiles offered him a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he said quietly in return. He was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Scott.” He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into his best friend.

Scott shook his head as he pulled him into another hug. “It’s okay, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” he said quietly as he tightened his grip on his friend again. “I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you to handle this...I just, it’s not that I didn’t want you to bring Lydia back,” he paused, “I just didn’t think it was right and I’m sorry about that, I am.” He said quietly. Scott felt guilty for arguing with Stiles about it, but he was glad things seemed to have worked out...hopefully.

“I know,” Stiles whispered. “I know why you were scared. I get it.” And he did. It wasn’t like they’d had great luck with rituals who brought people back from the dead in the past. “I just...Scott, I couldn’t do it again.” His chest tightened and he laid his head against the pillow. “I don’t think I could’ve gotten through it. Not again.” He’d barely gotten through coping with Allison’s death on his conscience. The idea of having Lydia’s death on his hands, too? “There’s not much that I wouldn’t do for this pack in general, but I can’t lose Lydia. And I can’t lose you either.” He swallowed heavily.

Scott swallowed hard and nodded, “I know,” he told his friend quietly, “I understand, I do. I wouldn’t be able to lose you either.” He whispered. “Now that Lydia’s back I think it’s safe to say maybe we should give the rituals a break for a while,” he joked. The truth was he didn’t really know where they all went from here. With Peter dead and Malia hopefully leaving town, Scott was wondering if they were finally in the clear. At least for now.

A short, tired chuckle escaped him. “Deal,” he agreed without hesitation. He fell silent, exhaling slowly and lifting a hand to rub at his eyes, then letting it drop down against his stomach. “Did they see us coming in last night? My dad and your mom?” Because he didn’t remember getting home at all.

“Thankfully no,” he said relief in his voice, “but your dad did see us all in bed this morning. He gave me a strange look, said he didn’t want to know and to not tell Mom.” Scott arched an eyebrow. “I told him it’s a wolf thing,” Scott grinned, “And then he said oh, okay, you can tell your mom then.” Scott chuckled. “Dude sometimes your dad’s a little weird in the best way possible.” He added as he rested a hand on Stiles’ arm.

Stiles laughed, then winced as pain shot through his side. “Yeah, that’s...that’s my dad. Our dad,” he corrected himself. “He’s yours too.” And he was a way better dad than Scott’s biological dad. God Stiles still hated Rafael McCall. He opened his eyes and looked at Scott again. “In a few weeks we’re gonna be actual legal brothers.” He grinned. “How cool is that?”

Scott grinned, “It’s pretty awesome.” He said honestly, “I kind of can’t wait. I’m sure mom will be happy that they can resume planning,” he told Stiles, “Which means Lydia will be back.” He arched an eyebrow and grinned. “So...there’s love. Not that I didn’t know that already,” he commented.

“I still need to find a dress for the wedding.” Kira mumbled.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Kira and grinned a little. “Hey. We didn’t mean to wake you.”

She smiled sleepily. “It’s fine. I never sleep this long anyway. How are you feeling? Are you all right?”

He nodded slightly. “Yeah, I’m all right. Kind of hungry.” He arched his eyebrows. “I’d ask Scott to go fix us breakfast, but...he’d probably burn down the kitchen. It’d be bad.”

Scott frowned, “Hey,” he pouted.

Kira grinned and shifted as she ran a hand through her hair. “I can probably make something, if you guys don’t mind me rummaging through the kitchen,” she told them with a friendly smile and a shrug.

Scott’s expression softened, “You sure?” He asked lightly.

She nodded, “Yup. I think everyone else is at work. It’s fine.” Kira sat up and stretched. She figured she would give Scott and Stiles some time alone anyway. She grinned, “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said softly. “Lydia too.” Kira smiled and pushed herself off the bed.

“You’re the best, Kira,” Stiles informed her with a grin as he watched her head out of the room. “Seriously. Your girlfriend is the best.” He looked at Scott with arched eyebrows.

Scott sighed happily and flopped back down on the bed arms behind his head. “I know. She’s smart, gorgeous, a very good kisser,” he grinned, “And dude she’s so badass. Like it’s hot.” He admitted. “Ridiculously hot.”

Stiles smirked at that, not rolling onto his back because he figured it might hurt. He did stretch his legs out and tucked his hands under the pillow beneath his head. For a moment he just let his eyes close. “I keep thinking about last night,” he admitted quietly. “He was going to use me against you.”

Scott’s smile slipped and he turned his head and glanced at Stiles. “I know,” he said quietly. “But he didn’t.” Scott shifted onto his side so he was facing Stiles. “We stopped him and this time...he isn’t coming back.”

Stiles nodded slightly, not quite meeting his best friend’s eyes. “They took care of it, right?” There was a hint of anxiety in his voice. “Ethan and Aiden?”

Scott glanced away from Stiles, “I don’t know, I assume so. They disappeared for a while when we were heading to Deaton’s.” He told him and then glanced back at Stiles. “And when they got there I didn’t ask,” he admitted honestly.

Stiles lifted a hand to his mouth, chewing on his thumbnail. “Are you mad?” His voice dropped, almost inaudible.

Scott watched Stiles for a minute and shook his head. “No, not mad. We’ve killed Peter before.” He paused, “Just...you were going to kill Malia too,” Scott rubbed the back of his neck, “And what troubles me is you weren’t the only one willing to do it.” Then again he understood why they had suggested it.

Lydia was one of his best friends, part of his pack, but his connection to her wasn’t anything near what her connection with Stiles was. Even Derek and Lydia had a strong connection and Aiden still cared about her. It made sense that the three of them would be willing to trade a life for hers.

Truthfully Stiles still didn’t think that just letting Malia go was the best idea. She was Peter Hale’s daughter. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t exactly in a great mind frame last night.” His voice was quiet. “I don’t think we should have just let her go, but you’re right that I was ready to kill her. And you were right to stop me. All of us.” He shifted, turning onto his back and closing his eyes as pain shot through him where Peter had carved into his skin the night before.

“I don’t wanna be that person, Scott.” His voice was tired, pained. “I really don’t. I know it seems like I do.”

Scott rested a hand on Stiles’ arm. “It doesn’t seem like that,” he whispered, “You lost Lydia, Stiles...whatever connection you have, I saw it sever and honestly you looked like you were in physical pain.” He’d never heard a scream of anguish quite like the one that was ripped from Stiles’ mouth when Lydia’s lifeless body hit the ground.

Scott swallowed hard, it wasn’t something he wanted to remember, but it seemed like he couldn’t forget it. “I get that things were hard, I’m not going to hold that against you.” He told his friend quietly. “I was surprised that it wasn’t your idea though.” Scott honestly hadn’t expected Derek to suggest that. The other wolf had changed a lot in close to four years and Scott supposed he hadn’t realized just how much Lydia meant to Derek, but that was his own fault. He’d never really taken the time to understand their strange relationship.

“I wasn’t,” he admitted, squeezing his eyes shut at the memory. It had been agonizing. He let out a slow breath. Then he rolled his head to look at Scott, his dark eyes sad. “He loves her, too,” he said simply. “Not the way that I do, but…” He hesitated. “The way that I love you. It’s like that.” And okay, granted, he and Scott had never had sex, but he knew that Lydia and Derek had never been like that either. Even if they had had sex. It had been comfort for both of them. The same way it had been with him and Braeden, except that while he loved Braeden, it wasn’t like the way he loved Lydia or Scott either one.

Scott was silent for a minute. “I guess I forget sometimes,” he paused, “Derek is always so stoic. He’s always put together and there aren’t many things that phase him. So, I forget that he’s just as human as the rest of us.” He admitted quietly. “But this past year he’s been more involved and he’s put himself out there more and I guess I just always thought he was coming around you know?” He asked.

“But now I can see it was Lydia. It was their friendship.” Scott told him taking in what Stiles said. “I don’t know I never really understood what they were or weren’t and honestly I never asked. It happened kind of quickly and I think...I think maybe a part of me was angry with her.” Scott said quietly.

“You’d only been gone three months and...I felt like you deserved better than that and I think because of that I just ignored the whole thing.” Scott said with a shrug. “But I guess I get what you’re saying.” He hesitated, “Does that bother you?” He asked curiously.

Stiles gazed at him intently, feeling a flare of anger that he knew was Scott’s and not his. He reached out and laid a hand on his arm. “Lydia and I were never...it was never like that with us until I came back. I wanted it to be like that with us, but it wasn’t,” he said quietly. “And after everything…”

Stiles shook his head, exhaling. “I don’t have a right to be bothered or angry about anything that anyone’s done. You know, ever.”

Scott frowned, “First, it was heading that way and even if you didn’t...the day I went to her house and told her you left. God, she broke down. She told me she loved you, you know...that she didn’t want to keep doing this. Lydia wanted to distance herself from the pack, but I told her I needed her and couldn't do this without her so she stayed.” Scott admitted.

“And then three months later...I just felt like it was a betrayal to you because you’re my best friend and I love you and I never once gave up hope that you’d come home. I guess I expected her to do the same thing.” Scott shrugged.

“And second,” he added, “Despite everything you always have a right to feel whatever it is you’re feeling. You can’t just push that aside because you feel like you don’t deserve to feel a certain way. That’s not healthy.” Scott rested a hand on his friend’s arm, “It’s okay to be upset,” he said quietly, “Or angry...or whatever else you’re feeling. And it’s definitely okay to tell me about it because dude, I’d take your secrets to my grave and you know it.”

And Scott wondered why Stiles thought he was literally the best. Did he even listen to the things that came out of his mouth? He wondered sometimes. Truth be told if the situations had been reversed, Stiles would have been pissed on Scott’s behalf. And he probably wouldn’t have ignored it, either. Scott had the patience of an actual saint. He put up with a lot of crap from all of them.

“I’m not bothered,” Stiles said after a moment. “I mean, I think at first I kind of was but I get it. She needed someone. So did Derek.” He looked at Scott for a few seconds. “And so did I. It wasn’t really a big deal and it was never really more than…” He blew out a breath, rubbing his hand over his face. “Braeden and I hooked up a few times over the last year. And it’s not something I’ve told Lydia yet, but I’m going to because I don’t want there to be secrets between us. But...as of right now you’re the only person I’ve told. I’m pretty sure Morrell knows. Or she at least suspects.”

Scott arched an eyebrow, a light grin pulling at his lips, “I like Braeden,” he commented, “Not that I’m telling you to swap out women or anything. I like Lydia too,” Scott said with a short chuckle. “You know if you told me this a year ago I’d be kind of surprised, but now, dude I’m not sure there’s much you could say that would shock me.” Scott paused, “I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

“I’m not planning to swap out women,” Stiles said wryly. “I love Lydia. I’ve always loved Lydia.” He’d eventually go to his grave loving Lydia. There would never be another woman he’d love the way he did her. He looked at Scott, considering his words. “I’ve changed a lot.” His voice grew softer. “Some of it’s been good for me. Some of it...not so much. But I’m pretty sure you already know that.”

Scott caught his friend’s gaze, “You sure telling Lydia is a good idea? She’s kind of got a jealous streak,” he said and then shook his head. It was the truth.

Stiles chewed his thumbnail again. “Yeah. No more secrets. I’m done with that,” he whispered. “And it’s not like Braeden’s gonna stay in town. Or that I’m gonna basically be living with her.” There was a hint of wryness in his voice. Okay, so maybe he was slightly not okay with the idea of Lydia and Derek even if he got it.

Scott smirked, “I knew it bugged you.” He said lightly pointing at his best friend. “You should tell her.” He added, “If you're all about honesty you should tell her that you're uncomfortable with things because if the two of you are going to be a couple...well let’s just say if it was Kira I wouldn’t love having her in someone else’s bed even platonically, but...maybe I can get a little possessive.” Scott said sheepishly.

Stiles looked at Scott, arching his eyebrows. “He says the morning he wakes up in bed with an incredibly hot guy in addition to his girlfriend.” He smirked.

Scott shrugged, “That’s different. I’d share with you,” he said and then paused and glanced at his friend, “You know what I mean.” Scott told him.

Stiles laughed involuntarily. “Yeah well you and I have always been able to share with each other. We’re not exactly the most normal people on the planet.”

Scott nodded, “I’m okay with that. But seriously dude...Now that Lydia’s back, are you guys finally getting together? Or...is that not happening?” He asked as he picked a piece of lint of Stiles’ sleeve.

Stiles was okay with that too. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, raking a hand through his hair. “Honestly?” He shook his head. “I don’t know how this is going to change things. She still needs time to believe I’m not gonna take off again before she can trust me.” His voice was quiet. “So yes and no?”

Scott grunted, “That seems confusing. Talk to her.” He repeated, “Work things out. Because when you two are finally dating Kira and I will have a couple to go places with,” he said with a grin as his eyes closed.

Stiles reached over and poked him in the stomach. “Speaking of Kira, if I with my completely normal human nose can smell bacon and eggs from here, I know you and your infinitely superior werewolf smelling device can, so let’s get up and go eat. I’m starving.”

Scott chuckled and sat up. “Man, my girlfriend is awesome. She can use a sword and make eggs...I think...I’m swooning,” Scott told him as he stood up and slapped Stiles gently against the stomach. “Yes, let’s get you some food.” He said wrapping an arm around Stiles’ neck and tugging him towards the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Lydia held the Russian for beginner’s book in her hand, her back resting against Derek’s side as she stretched out on the couch. It was early afternoon and she’d called the Stilinski house twice when she couldn’t get a hold of Stiles or Scott earlier in the morning. They’d called and texted yesterday to let her know Stiles was okay and everything was fine.

When she talked to Stiles last he said he’d call her and let her know what time he’d be stopping by, but she hadn’t heard from him yet. Then again her cell phone was all the way upstairs, and she would go and get it, but she was still feeling a bit tired and there were a lot of stairs.

Lydia sighed and shook herself from her thoughts focusing on her book as she learned the basics of the language so she could have a stepping stone to intermediate Russian.

She could feel eyes on her and she tilted her head to the side, but didn’t look away from her book. “What?”

Isaac shifted in his seat as he set a card down and picked up another continuing his game with Cora, “Nothing...just Russian? When are you ever going to use Russian?” He asked making a face.

“Knowledge is power,” Lydia commented lightly and turned the page.

Isaac snorted, shaking his head and looking at Cora with raised eyebrows. No wonder she and Stiles were sort of together. Maybe. He didn’t really know. The two of them confused the hell out of him.

And speaking of Stiles. He glanced toward the door right before the knock sounded.

“Lydia, your not-boyfriend or...boyfriend or...whatever is here,” he announced.

Lydia perked up, “Russian can wait,” she said letting the book fall from her hand as she pushed herself up fast pausing briefly at the hint of soreness in her muscles. She glanced down at her outfit, a pair of shorts and a sweater, and sighed. “Of course,” she said as she stepped over her book and walked towards the door.

Lydia brushed some of her hair out of her face, the bun on top of her head slightly lopsided. She didn’t have any make-up on, but she was sure Stiles wouldn’t care. She took a deep breath and slid open the loft door, a soft smile pulling at her lips when she saw him. “Hey.”

Stiles met her eyes instantly, a smile touching his mouth, too. “Hey,” he whispered, stepping forward and winding his arms around her and hugging her close to him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Lydia sunk into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes as she pressed her face to his neck. “You didn’t call me back,” she stated softly as she tightened her grip on him.

“I texted. Three times,” he informed her with raised eyebrows. “You never responded. I figured you were asleep.”

Lydia smiled sheepishly. “I left my phone upstairs on the nightstand,” she admitted, “I was going to get it...But there were a lot of stairs.” She ran a hand down his arm. “I’m sorry, how are you feeling?” She asked as she clasped his hand and tugged him gently into the loft.

“A little tired. But I’m all right. How are you feeling?” he asked quietly, stepping inside the loft and lifting his hand to wave at Isaac, Cora and Derek.

“I’m good,” Lydia said simply, “Definitely better than I was a day and a half ago.” She said and pursed her lips at his facial expression. “No I died jokes for you either then I take it.” Lydia was pretty sure she needed to joke about it or it would just be another one of those things that dragged her down and made her slightly less mentally stable.

“Maybe in a few days,” he said, looking down. Stiles understood it. Humor and sarcasm were how he lived his life. They were his first line of defense. But thinking about her dying in any way, shape or form left his stomach in a tight knot of guilt and anxiety even though she was alive. “I thought maybe we could go for a drive if you were up to it.”

Lydia squeezed his hand gently, “Sure,” she said softly. “Just let me grab some shoes and we can head out.” She released his hand and made her way towards the stairs to grab shoes and her phone.

Isaac glanced up from his game and gave Stiles a once over, “How’s the side?” He asked as he tossed another card out to Cora.

Stiles smiled faintly. “Let’s just say I’d rather avoid getting on any of your bad sides in the future because you guys really are in desperate need of manicures.”

Isaac grinned, “We like you, none of us would use you as a scratching post.” He commented.

Cora snorted and shook her head. “You’re terrible,” she said to Isaac as she glanced over her shoulder and glanced at Stiles. “It’s healing okay though, right?”

“I think scratching posts are mostly for cats, but duly noted,” Stiles told him, patting his shoulder lightly and looking at Cora. “Yeah. At a painfully slow human speed.” He held her gaze. “Thank you guys. For everything the other night.” He glanced over to Derek. “You too.”

Derek glanced up from his book closing it and nodding at Stiles. “You’re welcome,” he said his tone light, “But you don’t have to thank me.” He told Stiles. He’d helped because Stiles was right and because it was Lydia and like he’d told her yesterday if Stiles hadn’t of done what he did, he would have.

Stiles met Derek’s eyes, nodding slightly as understanding passed between them. His gaze flickered toward the stairs when he heard her footsteps coming back down.

Lydia got to the bottom and she took a deep breath, her hand lifting to her chest. She felt a slight twinge of pain and pursed her lips. She paused there momentarily before stepping forward. “All ready,” she stated with a smile.

Lydia paused at the couch, bent down and picked up her book. She set it on the coffee table and straightened up. She patted Derek’s knee as she moved past him. “I’ll be back later.”

“All right,” Derek said, picking up his book once more. “See you later.” He paused, looking at the two of them as they headed for the door. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

Lydia glanced over her shoulder and grinned, “Always,” she said before slipping her hand through Stiles’ arm and stepping out of the apartment with him.

Stiles guided her down the hall and to the stairs. “You okay enough for more stairs?” he asked softly.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, let’s just...go slow.” She said softly. “Sorry,” she rubbed his arm, “It’s weird if I do too much too fast I get an annoying little pain in my chest,” Lydia admitted. “It doesn’t stay or anything, but I’d prefer not to have it.” She told him with half a smile. “How’s Scott?” She asked changing the subject as they started down the stairs.

Stiles looked at her with worried eyes. “Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out, Lydia,” he said, feeling suddenly uneasy.

Lydia glanced at Stiles. “I’m fine,” she said softly. “It’s going to take a while for me to get back to normal. I know that. I’m not sure about what happened and how I can stop it from happening in the future,” she added, “But I’m okay. Everything is fine.” She repeated.

Stiles was silent as they walked slowly down the steps. “I’m not,” he said quietly.

Lydia frowned pausing on the steps and turning to him. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She asked worry clear in her voice as she shifted and cupped his cheek turning his face so he was looking at her.

“No, that’s --” He reached up and covered her hand with his own. “I’m fine. Physically I’m fine.” He paused. “Mostly.”

Lydia frowned, “Okay...then what is it?” She asked softly, “Talk to me.” She glanced down and tugged Stiles gently down the last few stairs so they could sit at the top of the next set of stairs. “What is it?” She asked when they were both seated on the step.

Stiles exhaled as he laced their fingers together, not really sure how to start. “I’m ready to talk about everything. I want you to know everything,” he whispered. “Everything I did, everything that happened while I was gone. I want you to know all of it...if that’s what you want, too.” He swallowed hard.

A hint of surprise crossed her face and her chest tightened. Was that what she wanted? Lydia pressed her lips together hesitating briefly as she made up her mind and nodded. “That’s what I want,” she told him softly.

Stiles nodded and drew in a breath, looking down at their hands. “Okay. So the day after Allison’s funeral…” He shut his eyes for a moment. “I walked home from the McCall’s. My dad was already awake and up for the day. I told him that I needed to get away for awhile. He didn’t...he didn’t like it. He didn’t want me to leave,” he admitted. “But he understood that I needed some time. I think if he’d known that I was going to be gone for as long as I was, he wouldn’t have let me.”

Stiles chewed his lower lip. “But he drove me to the bus station the next day and I got on a bus to Van Nuys.” He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable on the step. “Shortly after the bus pulled out of town I ditched my cell phone out the window. Just in case anyone decided to try and GPS my location.”

“You shouldn’t have walked home...you could have hurt yourself,” Lydia told him, but realized it was a stupid thing to say. Obviously he hadn’t hurt himself. She swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay,” she said quietly keeping her expression neutral knowing that there were probably going to be things that she needed to brace herself for and nodding for him to continue.

“I didn’t actually have a plan,” Stiles admitted quietly. He looked down at his hands. “I just got a motel room when I got there. Two days later, Ms. Morrell showed up on the doorstep and told me it was time. I didn’t even know what the hell she was talking about at first. I was kind of out of it.” He’d still be exhausted and weak. “She told me I was an emissary. Or that I would be.” He glanced at her. “Like her. Like Deaton. It made sense in that weird kind of way that when your life is really bizarre nothing halfway normal seems anything but normal, you know? So I just kind of went along with it because…” He shrugged. “I didn’t have a plan.”

Lydia rested a hand on his leg. “You already said that,” she told him softly. Lydia hadn’t loved Ms. Morell before this, but now, she despised her. If there was a word strong than despise, she’d use that. “So you left with her.” Lydia stated, her heart clenching.

“Right.” He drew in a breath, glancing at her sideways. “I mean, about me having said that. I didn’t leave. We didn’t go anywhere at all in December. I mean, she and I didn’t.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I met my dad for Christmas in Colorado, though. It was just the two of us. My mom was born there,” he whispered.

Lydia shifted closer to him winding her arms around his arm and resting her chin lightly against his shoulder. “I bet you guys had a nice time.” She responded softly. Lydia knew he wanted to share things with her and she wanted to be open to them even though a part of her didn’t want to hear it. Lydia knew she had to; they needed to be honest with each other.

“It was good. Quiet. Kind of tense,” he admitted, leaning his head against hers. “After, I headed back to Van Nuys and he came back here.” He shut his eyes for a moment, holding his breath. “And then I found out with a little help from Danny that Scott was in trouble.”

Lydia tensed slightly, but forced her body to relax. She pursed her lips. “The hunters,” she responded. It had to be that was the only thing that had happened around that time frame.

Stiles felt her tense and he nodded slightly, sliding his arm around her, and resting his hand on her back. “Yeah. I got an alert on my phone that he was out of the bounds of Beacon Hills and I knew something was wrong. Morrell has a lot of contacts all over the globe. It wasn’t hard to find out what was going on.” He let out a breath. “As soon as I realized where they were taking him, I contacted Cora because...she was already there, in South America. And I got on a flight the same day.”

“You went to South America?” Lydia asked tilting her head slightly and shaking her head. “Of course you did, Scott was in trouble.” She stated. “That’s how you and Cora got close...you kept in touch with her when she left.” Lydia murmured.

“Sort of,” Stiles said quietly. “We texted once in awhile. We didn’t really get close until I was gone from Beacon Hills.” Guilt tugged at him and he looked away. “The pack didn’t get there when we did,” he admitted. “They were hurting him, so I came up with a plan. I’d distract while she got him out.”

Lydia swallowed heavily. “That was smart.” She said quietly. “And it obviously worked,” she added.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. She got Scott out and he was okay.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “I killed two of them that day. I wasn’t...really good with weapons at that point, but I was good enough I guess.”

Lydia’s chest tightened and her heartbeat picked up speed. She was silent for a minute before nodding. “They were trying to kill Scott.” she said at the same time reminding herself of that as well. If the situation was reversed and someone was trying to hurt Stiles or Derek, Lydia would do what she needed to in order to protect him-them.

“Of all the things I’ve done that I regret…” His jaw tightened. “That’s not one of them.” And maybe that made him cold-hearted. But he’d already known that he had the propensity for that since he was younger.

Lydia nodded, “I don’t blame you for not regretting it.” She said quietly, but she didn’t want to dwell on it either. “So you helped save Scott...what happened after that?” She asked as she glanced down at her hands brushing over Stiles’ skin.

Stiles hesitated for the briefest of moments. “There were a lot of them. The hunters. A lot more than I think anyone knew about?” Truthfully he hadn’t cared that much once Scott had been freed. It just hadn’t mattered anymore. “I sort of...didn’t exactly have an exit plan.” His voice was hushed.

Lydia glanced up with a frown, her brows drawing together, “What do you mean you didn’t-oh god,” realization hit and she caught his gaze, “Did they...did they take you?” She asked with a shake of her head.

Stiles pursed his lips, giving a short nod of his head. “Yeah. It wasn’t a good time. Cora realized something was wrong when I wasn’t responding to her messages, and she and Braeden got me out. It was the first time I met Braeden. Morrell sent her after me.”

Lydia’s hand tightened on Stiles’ leg. “How long were you there?” She asked quietly, her chest tight.

Stiles rubbed her back gently, soothing the blow he was about to deliver. “Three days,” he admitted.

“Three days?” Lydia’s voice was high pitched when she spoke. “How did no one realize you were missing for three days?” Lydia asked before pursing her lips. She tried to calm herself down, but it was easier said than done.

“I wasn’t really in touch with anyone,” he pointed out quietly. Morrell had known. He was pretty sure it was his punishment for taking off, though.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Oh really? Because you said you were with Ms. Morrell, she should have known…” Lydia was quiet for a minute, “We would have known.” She said her voice hard. Lydia pursed her lips and trying to push aside the anger she was feeling.

“She wasn’t happy about me leaving,” he admitted, pulling his hand away from her and folding both of them in his lap. Stiles was silent for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. “Someone else could have gotten hurt or worse. It worked out the way that it was supposed to.”

Lydia pursed her lips when he pulled away from her and she rested her hands on the steps beside her body. She arched an eyebrow at him, “So you’re defending her now?” She asked, “Because if you’re saying she did nothing on purpose, that is not okay and she better not step foot in Beacon Hills again, or I’ll have to show her just how not okay it is.” Lydia said annoyed that he could ever think that was okay.

“No. I’m not defending her,” Stiles said honestly. “I don’t know if it was on purpose or not. I’m just saying that it turned out okay. Scott’s safe and alive and so am I.”

“I hate that woman,” Lydia said her voice quiet. “I’ve never liked her, but you realize now, I hate her.” Her voice was hard. It was an emotion she wasn’t exactly used to. She’d disliked people before, was annoyed with them, and a bunch of other emotions, but Lydia had never truly hated anyone. But ever since she found out Ms. Morrell was the one who dragged him into this whole year of training or whatever it was, her hate for the woman had been building.

“Lydia.” Stiles voice was soft and he looked down at his hands again. “She’s done some -- questionable things. But so have I. Even before I ever met her, I did a lot of questionable things. And she didn’t keep me away from here.”

Lydia kept her eyes forward as gaze on her knees. “I don’t care.” She told him. “I don’t care what you’ve done Stiles. It doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change how I feel about you,” Lydia responded.

Stiles sincerely hoped that was true. More than she probably realized. He nodded slightly, chewing on his lower lip. He drew in a breath. “So the rest of January and all of February we stayed in Van Nuys. Braeden helped me train for physical defense. Taught me about weapons. Got me on a regular workout regimen. Coach Finnstock has nothing on her when it comes to whipping someone into shape,” he said wryly.

Lydia rubbed her palm on the step, the rough surface scratching her skin, “Yes, I can see that,” she said with a hint of amusement. “Working out was definitely had,” she joked, though her voice wasn’t quite so light.

“Lydia, do you want me to stop?” he asked quietly, feeling her tension like it was his own.

Lydia shook her head, “No,” she told him quietly as she angled her head in his direction, a piece of hair falling from her bun. She brushed it away, “You can keep going.”

Stiles gazed at her for a moment, nodding and looking at his hands again. “We spent March in Alaska. Like, the entire month.” It had been his favorite month of the whole year he’d been gone. The only month that wasn’t full of nightmares and terrible things, really. “We pretty much just observed a wolf pack there. Like -- actual wolves, not werewolves. They’re strikingly similar in a lot of ways. It’s where I got my second tattoo, actually.” He shifted slightly on the step and pulled his shirt up just a little to reveal the wolf tattoo there so she could see.

Lydia’s gaze dropped and she glanced at the tattoo. She reached out and brushed her fingers against it. “I like it. I didn’t notice if before,” she told him softly.

Stiles wasn’t surprised. He knew she hadn’t seen his back yet. The times they’d gotten naked together had been kind of rushed and he hadn’t even taken his shirt off except the first time. He smiled faintly. “Yeah, it’s my favorite one,” he admitted quietly.

Lydia glanced up, “How many do you have?” She asked realizing she honestly didn’t know and that kind of bothered her. A lot bothered her. Technically she’d known Stiles since she was a kid and even though they didn’t exactly circle into each other’s orbits until a couple of years ago, she still knew almost everything about him...or she had until he left. But...he was trying to fix that now and part of Lydia was grateful.

“Three visible ones.” He paused. “There was...a ritual in June. I have some etched onto my rib cage, too. Protection and uh…” He looked away. “Anti-possession ones.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “You and your rituals...this is going to become a thing. I’m hiding all of your books.” She told him, though her gaze dropped to his stomach as if she could see through his skin, even though obviously she couldn’t. “What else?”

Stiles smiled very faintly at that comment. It had already kind of become a thing. He drew in a breath, rubbing a hand over his face, because now was when things were going to get more difficult to talk about. He rose to his feet, moving off the steps because he was achy and needed to stretch and stand. And possibly pace. “Most of April was more training with Braeden. But...the last couple of weeks we traveled a lot. Spain. Russia. Then Montana.” He swallowed heavily.

“There was...a rogue Omega in Spain,” he said, voice growing quieter. “She was killing people. There wasn’t any kind of discernable pattern to it. It had been going on for awhile. Morrell -- stopped her.” He shut his eyes for a moment, remembering with vivid clarity the nightmares he’d had that same night.

Lydia watched Stiles pace as he spoke and she inhaled deeply at his words. She thought back to Peter and all the trouble he had caused. Sometimes...killing the enemy was the best route. It wasn’t the one she’d prefer, but they all had their boiling points. Even Scott had apparently helped to kill Peter the first time. He had deserved to die and Lydia was sure the omega in Spain did too.

She swallowed hard as she felt a rush of emotion from him. “I’m sorry you had to be there for that,” she told him quietly.

Stiles winced at the sympathy in her voice and shook his head. “Don’t -- don’t feel sorry for me when you haven’t heard the worst of what I’ve done,” he whispered.

Lydia pursed her lips at his words. “Stiles...I don’t feel sorry for you,” she lifted her hands and rested them on her knees, “I feel empathy,” she corrected. “You made your own choices...but that doesn’t mean you always liked them or that it wasn’t hard,” she responded quietly. Lydia stayed where she was sitting, not feeling so great at the moment otherwise she would have gotten up and tried to calm him down.

“You can skip Russia...and the hunters. I know about both.” She told him.

Stiles winced at that, too, nodding and rubbing a hand over his face as he started pacing again. “After Spain -- that’s uh -- that’s when I decided to work on my GED. I kinda needed something halfway normal because I sort of felt like I was spiraling,” he admitted. He was silent for a moment. “And...Braeden and I sort of...slept together.” He swallowed hard.

Lydia glanced up and opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. She pursed her lips and nodded. “Everyone needs something normal especially when there’s absolutely nothing normal around them,” she paused arching an eyebrow, “Though the Braeden thing you probably could have kept to yourself,” she said a hint of humor in her voice.

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I don’t want any more secrets between us,” he admitted. “I didn’t want that to end up coming up at some point and you wondering why I never said anything. I’m not -- I’m done hiding things.” His voice was quiet.

Lydia tilted her head, “So you’d like a list of the people I’ve slept with then?” She asked, arching a brow before glancing back at her knees, her tone implying she knew he didn’t. She had no right to be annoyed, so she was going to go with that and not let the Braeden thing bother her...Besides she was friends with Stiles...she’d saved Derek’s life and most importantly she wasn’t staying in Beacon Hills for long. “I’m not sure why it would come up, but...the honesty is appreciated,” Lydia admitted. “I agree, there shouldn’t be any more secrets.” She told him, not that she was keeping any.

“No, that’s not --” He realized she was kidding about the list and he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Yeah.” He filled her in on how another emissary had let him know that the same Spanish hunters who’d gone after Scott were now targeting Cora. How he’d texted her to tell her she needed to vacate and had urged her to go back to Beacon Hills so she’d have a pack to watch after her. He’d known, of course, that Scott would accept her without hesitation.

“And then in May...I found out that vampires were real. And not as fun as they might seem in books and on TV. In June I actually got to experience a bite. Also not as fun as it might sound.” He sighed, rubbing his neck unconsciously. “Then I got to behead it with a sword. Which…” He grimaced. “Not...pleasant. At all.”

Surprise crossed Lydia’s face. She should have known other things were real especially with everything they’d dealt with. She’d read books about vampire lore and all kinds of other mythology about random things. Lydia pressed a hand against her neck in the same spot where she’d seen the scar on his neck. “So they don’t sparkle then?” She joked needing to lighten the mood. The whirlwind of emotions coming from Stiles mixed with her own was actually starting to make her nauseous and she wondered briefly if this was how it was going to be now that she was back. Lydia would table those thoughts for later though, when they were done with their talk.

Stiles snorted involuntarily. “No. They also don’t poof into dust like they did on Buffy, either unfortunately. Can’t be deterred by garlic and stakes don’t do a thing, either. It’s pretty much just beheading.” He exhaled. He went on to tell her about how witches and demons were also real -- of course she’d known that demons were a thing because the Nogitsune had been a demon. But there were other kinds, too. A lot of them.

By the time he made it up to October, he’d stopped pacing and settled for leaning against the wall. “And that’s where I met a woman named Sarah Fisher.” His voice grew quieter. He gazed at her. “She’s...a banshee, too.”

Lydia glanced up, “Like me...did she, was she like me?” She asked as a hint of anxiety built in her stomach. “What kind of abilities did she have?” Lydia asked her brows furrowing.

Stiles pushed himself away from the wall and moved to sit down beside her once more, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder. “She’s older than you. In her thirties or so. Her abilities didn’t kick in until she was in a car accident in her late twenties.” His voice was soft. “Mostly she just hears the voices of other banshees. She’s not connected to any werewolves and she doesn’t have a tether of any kind to someone else. So it’s...a lot different,” he explained. “She helped us track down a Striga.”

Lydia’s shoulders dropped slightly and she sighed, nodding. “And what happened with the witch?” She asked glancing at Stiles as she rested a hand on his leg again trying not to be too disappointed.

“We stopped him from killing a bunch more kids,” he said quietly, looking down at her hand. “And then Braeden and I wound up back in South America because there was a conflict between some pissed off elves and a tribe down there.” He shook his head a little. Really. What were their lives?

“Elves?” Lydia lifted her free hand to her head. “God this conversation is headache inducing,” she joked, though she wasn’t entirely sure she was joking. It was a lot of information to take in all at once. “I’m glad you were able to save the kids.” She said softly, “At least she was able to help with that.”

Stiles drew in a breath and let it out slowly, nodding in agreement. It was headache inducing. There wasn’t anything about the conversation that didn’t induce headaches, really. “Me too,” he said softly. He was quiet for a moment. “And...that leads right up to Budapest. There was a new pack being formed. Mostly it was just...kind of keeping watch and making sure nothing went wrong. Observation. It’s...when I had the dream about Allison. When that earthquake happened at the same time I had that dream….I knew it was a sign that I needed to come back.” He looked down.

Lydia glanced up at him sending Stiles a thoughtful look. “What did you say?” She asked softly, “You had a dream the night of the earthquake?” She asked softly.

“Yeah? I was dreaming about the nemeton. Allison was there,” he told her, looking at her sideways. “It happened the exact time of the earthquake here.”

“I had a pretty terrible nightmare that night,” she admitted, “Allison was in mine too. She saved me from the daevas in my nightmare, though I wasn’t sure what they were then. Derek thought it was probably because the anniversary was so close...but she was really there that night.” Lydia said softly. “The earthquake happened literally ten minutes later.”

Stiles fell silent for a long moment, absorbing that information and letting out a breath. “She’s the reason I came back here,” he whispered. “If I hadn’t had that dream, I wouldn’t really have thought twice about an earthquake in Beacon Hills. But the two things together…”

Lydia tried to ignore his words and the way they stung. She nodded and glanced at her hands again which were back on her lap. “Yeah...I didn’t know it was really her. I just thought...the same things I always thought,” she admitted. “Is that everything?” She asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “You can read the journal if you want to.” He hesitated. “I let Scott read it. He knows everything, too.”

Lydia hesitated, “I’d rather not...if that’s okay.” She said softly as she glanced sideways at him. “You were honest with me, that’s good enough.” Lydia was silent for a minute her hand back on the step. She gripped it tightly and pushed her mouth together. “Can I ask you a question and have you answer it honestly no matter what the answer is?” Her words were soft as she glanced at him.

“It’s fine,” he said just as softly. “I’ll probably start typing a lot of it up so we’ll have it more handy for reference. Maybe exchanges notes with Mr. Argent.” He exhaled slowly, looking at her once more at her question. “Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

“I’m sure Chris would find that helpful,” Lydia offered. She moistened her lips hesitating for a second before speaking, “If you hadn’t had that dream with Allison, would you have eventually come home? At some point?” She asked quietly, her hands clutching on the stair as she kept her emotions calm waiting for his answer.

Stiles fell silent, not entirely sure how to answer that. He drew in a breath and looked down at his hands. “I wouldn’t have come home then, for sure. Eventually?” He pursed his lips. “Maybe. Probably? I don’t know if it would have been for good.” His voice was quiet. Honest, but a hint of sadness to it.

Lydia pressed her lips together taking in his answer and not able to help the tinge of pain that filled her chest. She nodded and gave him half a smile. “Thanks for being honest.” Lydia said finally. She let out a breath. “So, that’s everything then?” She asked again quietly.

Stiles looked at her sideways, and hesitantly reached out and laid a hand on her back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling her pain easily, without effort. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s everything.”

“It’s fine.” Lydia said immediately glancing at him, “If we’re being honest...I didn’t think you were coming back.” She told him softly, but he already knew that because she’d told him.

“I know.” Stiles looked down at his hands, nodding. He was silent for a few moments. “I just...honestly believed at the time that it would be easier for everyone if I wasn’t here. That it would be easier to move on without the walking visual reminder of that thing that was responsible for all of the awful crap that happened.” He swallowed hard. “And I was scared.”

Lydia was quiet for a minute before she lifted her hand and rested it on Stiles’ leg. “You were the only one who felt that way. None of us did. We could have helped you through that fear…” Lydia paused there was no point in bringing all of that up again. It couldn’t be undone. “But you did what you thought was right or best for us. Your heart was in the right place,” she offered.

Lydia glanced in front of her at the stairs a slight breeze ruffling her hair. “Is there anything you want to know about from when you were gone?” She asked quietly.

“I know that now,” he admitted softly, resting his hand on top of hers. And he did. He wasn’t really sure he’d ever understand it, but he did know it.

Stiles chewed his lower lip for a moment. “If there are things you want to tell me, or that you need to tell me, yeah,” he whispered. “I’ll always listen. But I...kept an eye on things here while I was gone? Like...trouble kind of things. So I pretty much know about that kind of thing.”

Lydia glanced over at him trying to curb the hint of annoyance that sparked inside of her because she knew he’d feel it. She shrugged, “I don’t have any secrets. If you’ve been keeping an eye on things, then you know everything.” She told him keeping her tone light.

“I know it’s unfair,” Stiles admitted, meeting her eyes. “That I was keeping an eye on all of you and you had no idea where I was or what I was doing. I’ve always been kind of an asshole, Lydia. But you already knew that.”

Lydia frowned, “No, you haven’t and I’m not really sure where this notion came from that you are or that you’ve always been one.” She responded. “I never thought you were an asshole before, between the two of us I’m pretty sure I fit that role better in the past,” she admitted.

A short chuckle escaped Stiles. “No, trust me. You might not have thought so, but I was. Scott’s second full moon he wasn’t...exactly himself.” He arched an eyebrow. “I figured out that the two of you made out in Coach’s office. I handcuffed him to the radiator and poured a bottle of water into a doggie bowl with his name on it.”

Lydia winced and glanced briefly at Stiles. She hadn’t realized he knew about that. “Well, he deserved that.” She told him matter-of-factly. “He never should have let me kiss him...and I was...hurt and angry at Jackson. I wanted to do something to make him mad. Not my finest hour.” She mumbled.

“It’s just an example,” Stiles told her honestly. “I’ve been an asshole to a lot of people over the years. I think...maybe you’re under the mistaken impression that I was just this really nice guy because I was nice to you. And that’s...not the truth of it. Truthfully, I’ve manipulated a lot of people and done a lot of things for the three people in my life who’ve always meant the most.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Have you ever manipulated me?” She asked watching him closely.

He met her eyes. “You’re one of the three people,” he whispered.

Lydia’s expression softened. “I know.” she told him honestly. “And the truth is...I don’t care who you’ve manipulated as long as you haven’t done it to me.” She admitted. “I think you forget sometimes who you’re talking to. You think I’m going to judge you for manipulating people? Stiles the things that I’ve made people do or done to people,” Lydia sighed. “I haven’t always been the nicest person. You can attest to that. And I’ve manipulated my fair share of people…At times I probably still do.”

Lydia frowned, “It’s second nature to me. But I don’t do it to the people who really matter to me. So as long as you don’t go around manipulating me, I don’t really care who you’re doing it to. And that probably makes me sound like a cold hearted bitch, but sometimes you need to do what you have to, to get the end result you need.” She said simply.

“I don’t think you’re going to judge me, no.” Stiles looked at her for a moment. He was fully aware that she hadn’t always been a very nice person. That she could manipulate people with the best of them. Because she was right -- as terrible as it sounded, sometimes you had to do what you had to do.

“It’s second nature to me, too,” he said quietly. “When it comes to keeping you or Scott or my dad safe. I’m always going to do whatever I have to do. It doesn’t make you sound like a cold-hearted bitch. I mean, unless it does me too, which…” He shrugged. “I’ve never really cared that much what other people think of me.”

Lydia shook her head, “It doesn’t.” She said quietly, “And I’ve never really cared what people think either.” If she had life would have been a lot harder for her after Peter attacked her. Other than the obvious way in which it was hard. “So, is this the part where we weigh in on the future and where exactly we go from here?” She asked glancing over at him.

Stiles turned his head to meet her eyes. “Do we need to reevaluate that?” he asked softly. “We can if you want.”

“You don’t think we need to?” Lydia asked curiously.

“Nothing’s changed for me,” Stiles said quietly.

Lydia was silent for a minute. “We’ve wasted a lot of time,” she said quietly, “Because of me...and then because of you...I don’t really want to waste any more time.” Lydia rolled her tongue in her mouth. “I died the other day and it occurred to me I never even got to tell you I loved you before that. It also occurred to me that we’ve never been on a date or done anything remotely normal. I died with too many regrets.” She admitted softly as she glanced down at her hands.

“We live a dangerous life, all of us. And it’s very possible one of us could die tomorrow...again.” Lydia glanced over at him. “So maybe waiting or taking this slow is just stupid. I love you and you love me...that should really be all that matters...right?”

Stiles’ chest tightened at her words, at the memory of the agony he felt the moment he felt her die, and he rubbed his hands over his face. She was right about that. She usually was. “Trust matters, too,” he whispered. As much as he wanted to agree with her -- that the fact that they loved each other should be enough, that it was all that mattered -- he wasn’t going to allow himself to manipulate her by simply agreeing. Not with Lydia.

“And I’m willing to do whatever you need, whatever you want, to make this work, because it’s...I need you. I love you.” He’d always loved her. “But I don’t want you to just jump into this because you’re scared,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to have regrets when we do this.”

Lydia watched him for a minute as she contemplated his words. “I can learn to trust you again,” she responded, her voice low. “Trust takes time, it isn’t built over night. And yes, I know you know that, but what are we supposed to do until then? Because what we’ve been doing is ridiculous.” Lydia stated.

“Trying to stay away from each other...being too close. It’s either been one extreme or the other. We need to find a balance. I don’t know how long it’s going to take for us to get to the point we were with trust...And I don’t want to waste that much time. I do trust you Stiles...Just not with everything.” She said apologetically. 

She wasn’t wrong. “So then that’s what we work on. Finding a balance,” he said softly. “What if...we do this right?” He pursed his lips. “What if I asked you out to a movie next Friday night and we do the date thing? Just...try to work on being normal teenagers who happen to have some not so normal lives in a town that’s definitely not normal?”

Lydia smiled, “A movie on Friday sounds nice.” She told him softly, “You planning on picking me up and everything?” She asked her expression soft.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah. You can pick the movie. We can do dinner before or after if that’s okay, too.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, amusement on her face. “Dinner and a movie huh? I hope you’re not planning to get lucky, I’m not that easy…” she paused, “I am that easy, but again we’re doing this right so I’m thinking we’ll have to wait the standard amount of time to get a little more physical.” Lydia tilted her head to the side and leaned into Stiles, “What’s the standard amount of time?” She asked her voice a whisper.

Stiles laughed softly, wrapping his arm around her. “Hell if I know, Lyds. I’ve never been on an actual date,” he admitted.

“That’s terrible.” Lydia said, “Well that will change on Friday.” She told him matter-of-factly. “You can pick me up here at six. And I will obviously make you see some wonderfully girly movie and then we can grab some food.” She responded with a smile squeezing his leg gently.

“It is terrible. I’m terribly deprived in the dating department and it’s shameful.” He nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple. “That sounds great to me. Even the girly movie part.” He smirked.

“That’s why I like you; you don’t fight me on my movie choices. If only there were more guys like you,” she said with a soft sigh even as a grin pulled at her lips. Lydia studied his face for a minute, “This is going to work...right?” She asked softly.

Stiles smiled at her comment, holding her gaze. “If I get any say in it, yes,” he said just as softly.

Lydia nodded a small smile pulling at her lips, “Good. So, everything’s out in the open now...no more deep dark secrets or things that are going to pop up causing trouble,” she commented glad that they had finally talked.

“You pretty much know every deep dark secret I’ve ever had,” Stiles assured her, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

“Good, and I don’t have any deep dark secrets,” Lydia joked, “So we’re good.” She replied as she lifted a free hand to cover a yawn. She turned her head to the side, scrunched her nose, and then glanced back at Stiles. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“You’re still tired,” Stiles said softly. He pulled her close, leaning his head against hers. “You wanna...come back to my house? Take a nap?” he asked hesitantly.

Lydia squeezed his leg gently hesitating as her gaze darted briefly up the stairs. “Are you sure your parents would be okay with that?” She asked lightly, “And Scott? I know he’s got to be tired after everything that happened.” Lydia remarked calmly.

“They’re working today,” he told her with a slight shrug. “And if Scott’s tired, he can nap, too. I doubt your snoring will keep him awake.” He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.

“Hey, I don’t snore.” She said glaring at him, but the weight of her glare was most definitely diminished by the pout forming on her lips. “You’re mean.” She told him matter-of-factly, though she was only joking. Lydia tapped her finger softly against his leg. “Maybe we should hold off on the sleepovers for a little while,” she said softly.

Lydia wanted to go with him, but at the same time she was hesitating, which made no sense. Maybe it was just that she felt more comfortable at the loft than she did at Stiles house, but that wasn’t exactly something she wanted to mention either. Then again if they were going to be in a relationship and work on their trust this would probably be a good start. “Unless...I mean if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

Stiles looked down when she said they should hold off on sleepovers. He chewed his lower lip, thinking about what Scott had said earlier, that if he had an issue with her sleeping in Derek’s bed with Derek, he should say something. But he was conflicted anyway.

“I don’t mind, Lydia, but if your first instinct is that you’d rather be here at Derek’s then…” He let out a breath. “I want you to be comfortable.” He wanted her to feel safe.

Lydia watched him looking down and her chest tightened. She hated upsetting him and she felt some kind of conflict coming from him, but she wasn’t sure what that meant. “It’s not that,” she said immediately and then backtracked because they were being honest with each other.

“It’s not just that.” She told him softly. “Hey, look at me. What’s this...what am I feeling?” She asked her brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you upset?” She asked softly.

Stiles hesitated. “Not upset, no. It’s kind of stupid,” he admitted quietly, looking back at her. “Okay, it’s really stupid, actually.” He chewed his thumbnail for a moment. And he still didn’t feel like he had a right to say anything about it. “It’s...this whole you and Derek...sharing a bed thing.” He winced, rubbing a hand over his face and moving to stand up. “See? Stupid.”

Lydia opened her mouth and reached for his arm, but he was already standing. She pressed her lips together, something that was becoming a habit. “You don’t like me sharing a bed with Derek.” She stated. “Derek’s my best friend; you share a bed with Scott.” Lydia said with a shrug. “That’s not really a big deal.” She added keeping her tone relaxed so Stiles would know she wasn’t judging him or getting angry, just trying to understand.

“Scott and I have never had sex with each other,” Stiles said, giving her a look. He winced at how that sounded. “I know how it sounds. But what if I started regularly sharing a bed with Braeden whenever she was around?” he asked more quietly.

“Derek and I haven’t had sex since things between you and I started happening,” Lydia told Stiles pointedly, “And you know that.” But then she paused, not getting angry because the truth was she wouldn’t like that. She was actually looking forward to the other woman leaving so she wouldn’t be in the same town as them let alone the same bed.

Lydia sighed. “You don’t like me staying at the loft.” She stated.

“I don’t mind you staying at the loft,” he said, shaking his head. “I’d just...like it if you slept in Cora’s bed instead.” He looked down, letting out a breath. “And I know you haven’t. And I have no right to say anything, and I know that too. But...you’re not the only one who feels jealousy, Lydia,” he said softly.

“And let’s be real here, I have a lot more to be jealous about than you do.”

Lydia glanced down at his words, “The problem is, it’s not just the loft that makes me feel safe,” she said quietly before glancing up at him. Lydia considered his words. “I know I’m not, but Stiles, you don’t have anything to be jealous of,” she said softly.

Stiles fell silent at that, then nodded slightly. “Okay.” His voice was quiet.

Lydia sighed and pushed herself up. She closed the distance between them and rested a hand against his chest. “I understand how you feel and if it’s that important to you,” Lydia swallowed hard, “Then I won’t share a bed with Derek anymore.” She told him quietly.

“But I love you. I don’t know what you think you have to be jealous of, is all I’m saying.” Lydia whispered softly. “I don’t know what you’re jealous of, so I can’t fix it or ease your mind because...I don’t know what’s going through your head,” Lydia explained.

“I’m not going to ask you that,” he said softly. “I’m not gonna be that guy. You’re right. I trust you. And I’m not going to ask you to change everything in your life because I’m uncomfortable. I don’t have that right.” Stiles exhaled. He’d never had that right with Lydia.

Lydia frowned, “You’re asking for one thing,” she told him, “And if you hadn’t noticed I love you,” she repeated, “and there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you.” Lydia responded softly. “If our situations were reversed I wouldn’t like it.” She admitted.

“And if we’re going into a relationship I want us to be honest about what we’re feeling even if one of us might not like it. I don’t want to be in another relationship where I have to hide things.” Lydia said quietly. “That being said there are a few things I should be honest about if we’re going to do this.”

And one thing still felt like too much under the circumstances. “I know. I love you too,” Stiles said softly, feeling like a jackass.

Stiles didn’t want to have that kind of relationship with her, either. He’d seen those kinds of relationships growing up. Melissa and Rafael McCall sprang to mind immediately and he grimaced. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Okay. I’m listening,” he said quietly.

“The year you were gone...it was really hard for me,” Lydia admitted, “And I’m not telling you that to make you feel bad or anything. It’s done and over with and your back. But things have changed, which I know you know and Derek is a big part of that for me.” She said softly. “He’s my best friend and maybe that sounds silly because a year isn’t that long. But it was a year that felt like decades to me.” Lydia’s chest tightened.

“I didn’t handle things well and he was there. Every angry tantrum, every breakdown, every nightmare. He was there and it’s something I’ve come to depend on...something I’ve grown attached to.” Lydia paused, “I’m not in love with Derek, I never was and I never will be because I’m in love with you. But I do love him.” She told him shifting closer to him and resting her hand against his side.

“And whenever something is wrong or bothering me my first instinct is to come here to him. It’s home. I know that’s not fair and if the situation was reversed I would hate you not coming to me. And I’m going to try and work on that, I promise...but it isn’t going to happen overnight and I’m going to need you to bear with me while I try to work on that.” Lydia told him quietly.

“Derek has always been safe because he doesn’t have the same kind of power over me that you do. Being here at the loft with him...it’s easier than letting myself get attached to you again Stiles. Because Derek won’t leave. And I know you said you won’t either...but you’ve said that before and then.” Lydia’s heart clenched, “I know the circumstances were different. I know you left for us, I get it I do. But as much as I understand it, it doesn’t change the fallout, you know? And I’m scared.”

Stiles listened closely, not surprised by anything she had to say. “Maybe...your first instinct to go to Derek isn’t a bad thing.” His voice was quiet. “Like you said, he’s your best friend. And my first instinct...it’s always been to go to Scott.” He got that. His first instinct was probably never going to change. It had developed when they were five and he was being picked on by Jackson and Scott stepped in between them time and again.

“I’m okay with that,” Stiles said softly. “I really am. I’m not...expecting you to not go to Derek. I don’t even want you to feel like you can’t stay here. Lydia, I want you to feel safe. And I know that it can’t just be the two of us against the world because that’s not how the world works. I don’t think it would be a healthy thing if it was literally just the two of us. We need other people, too.” He gazed at her.

“And I do understand.” Stiles always had. He knew even before he came back what the fallout with Lydia was likely going to be. He hadn’t planned on sticking around at the time. But things just didn’t tend to work out the way people planned for them to. And maybe sometimes that was better anyway.

Lydia leaned into him. “It used to be,” she said softly, “Not just the two of us, but...You used to be that safe place,” she whispered quietly, “And ever since you left it’s been the only thing that I’ve wanted, was to just walk into your room and for you to wrap your arms around me and tell me everything is going to be okay.” Lydia admitted.

“But-” she paused, “I feel like we might not be able to get back to that point and I know that’s my fault. The thought of being that way again...it scares me. I don’t want you leaving to always be a thing. I don’t want to bring it up like I’m holding it over your head, because I’m not. I swear. But at the same time you’ve even said if the whole thing with Allison and your dream didn’t happen...you don’t know when you would have come back or if even. That makes a part of me think that the only reason we're together right now is because of this whole mess with Peter and that’s probably my own insecurities at work, but I can’t shake it.” Lydia said quietly.

Stiles looked down, letting all of that sink in even though he’d already known it. “I know,” he said softly. “And it isn’t your fault. Hopefully...hopefully we can figure it out together,” he whispered. “Because I really want that.” He swallowed hard, pressing a kiss to her forehead and letting his eyes close. “But for now...one step at a time.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around him and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “One step at a time,” she repeated, leaning into him and closing her eyes. Lydia would get her stuff together in a day or two and head back home and she guessed they’d take things one day at a time from there.

Stiles wound his arms around her, wincing slightly as pain flickered through his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “You should get some rest. I can feel how tired you still are.”

Lydia frowned feeling the flicker of pain inside of him. “It seems like you need to rest also,” she said softly. “Do you still want me to come with you?” She asked softly.

“Yeah, I probably should,” he admitted. Stiles fell silent. “I do. But if you’re more comfortable here, that’s okay.” And he knew she was. That she would be. He reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Lydia’s grip on him tightened slightly, “I’ll bring my stuff home in a day or so,” she told him softly. “I promise.”

Stiles met her eyes, nodding slightly. “Want me to walk you back up?”

“Will you?” Lydia asked stepping back and threading their fingers together.

“Absolutely,” he said softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Lydia smiled and leaned into him as they made their way back up the steps towards the loft.


	30. Chapter 30

Michael leaned back in his seat one hand going to his stomach as Scott and Isaac worked on getting the dishes of the table and into the dishwasher. “That dinner was amazing,” he commented glancing over at Melissa who was pulling dessert out of the refrigerator. It was the first time in a few days that they were all together for dinner and Michael was planning on taking advantage of the opportunity.

His gaze shifted to his son, who sat across from him and he smiled. “You were gone for a while today, where did you go?” He asked conversationally.

Stiles glanced up, leaning back in his chair as he looked at his dad. “Oh. I was with Lydia.”

Isaac looked over at him and then at Sheriff Stilinski. “And I spent the day with Cora and Derek,” he announced.

Michael grinned and glanced between Stiles and Isaac, “And by spending the day with Cora and Derek you mean you spent time with Cora while Derek babysat you,” he said amused.

Isaac grumbled. “He’s coming to terms with our epic...uh like of each other?” He asked glancing around the kitchen.

Scott chuckled as he rinsed off another dish and loaded the dishwasher.

Michael grinned, “I’m sure he is Isaac.” He glanced at Stiles and arched a brow, “Does this mean the two of you finally worked out whatever issues you were having?” He asked knowing that his son and Lydia used to be close and hoping they would be again especially since he knew how much Stiles cared about her.

“We’re getting there,” Stiles said softly, nodding and taking a drink of his ice water. It was going to take a while. A long while, probably. But they’d get there eventually. Or at least, he was hopeful that they would.

Michael nodded, “I’m glad to hear it.”

Melissa nodded as she pulled the pudding out of the refrigerator and walked over to the table putting the small bowls down. “Me too. We miss her; we haven’t seen her in a while. You’ll have to tell her to stop by soon.” She said with a smile as she walked back to the refrigerator. “Plus the wedding planning is back on now that the crisis has been averted,” she joked squeezing Scott’s shoulder lightly as she grabbed the whip cream and walked back to the table again, sitting down beside Stiles.

“I’ll definitely let her know. I’m sure she’ll be by soon.” Again, hopefully. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and eying the pudding dessert that Melissa had made. “And that looks awesome.” He grinned.

Melissa smiled at him, reaching out and squeezing his arm. “Of course it does. I made it.” Her voice was light, teasing.

Scott chuckled again, “Nice mom, way to be humble,” he joked right back as he put the last dish in the dishwasher and wiped off his hands as Isaac grabbed spoons.

“I love pudding,” Isaac said while walking back to the table and plopping down on the other side of Scott’s mom. He reached out and rested the spoons on the table in front of him.

Michael patted him on the back, “Thanks,” he said while reaching for a spoon.

Scott made his way over to the table and sat between Stiles and the sheriff. “So, what’s going on?” He asked lightly as he reached for one of the pudding bowls, “You guys wanted to talk to us about something?” Scott asked.

Melissa smiled at her son as she began to put whip cream on the pudding bowls. “Well.” She looked over at Michael and arched her eyebrows. “There’s something we’ve been talking about for awhile and we’ve agreed it’s time to let the three of you boys in on it.”

Stiles grew still, eyes widening a little as he looked at Scott. “Are you pregnant?” he blurted out.

Melissa opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Scott spoke.

“Oh my god! We’re gonna have a baby!” He grinned at Stiles. “A baby Maclinski! We’re gonna be big brother’s dude.” He glanced over at Isaac, “You too. We’ll have another human in the family!” Scott shifted in his seat excited. “This is going to be great.”

Michael snorted trying not to laugh at Scott’s enthusiasm. “Do you want to break it to him or should I?” He asked amused.

Melissa pressed her lips together, “Honey, I’m not pregnant.” She said lightly humor on her face.

Stiles frowned at that, looking between them. Dammit, he was usually spot-on with this kind of thing. “Okay, so no new siblings. No more jumping to conclusions. What’s going on then?” He took a bite of pudding and reaching out, patting Scott’s back lightly in sympathy.

Scott deflated instantly and took a bite of his pudding.

Michael bit the inside of his cheek and glanced at Melissa briefly. When she nodded he cleared his throat. “Well Melissa and I were talking and with the wedding coming up and our whole family finally being back together, we thought it was time to make our family official.” He paused, “Legally official.” He told them all his voice calm.

Isaac looked between them uncertainly. “What does that mean?” he asked, confused. He glanced at Scott and Stiles, relieved that he wasn’t the only one who clearly had no idea what they meant.

Stiles arched his eyebrows at his dad. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to explain more because none of us had any idea what you’re talking about.”

Michael chuckled and nodded. He pushed his chair back and got up walking over to the counter. He pulled open one of the drawers and reached inside grabbing a folder from the sheriff’s station. He made his way back over to the table, sat down, and placed the folder down. “With your permission,” he glanced around the table briefly before reaching into the folder, “Melissa and I would like to officially adopt the three of you,” he said quietly as he rested the paperwork in the middle of the table before the three teens.

“We realize that you’re all seventeen and in another year you’ll be legal adults of your own,” he paused, “And if we don’t do this, we’re still a family,” Michael pointed out as he reached across the table and rested his hand on Melissa’s arm. “But we want to make sure that there’s no doubt in any of yours minds that this family, this home, and us will always be here for you. All of you.” He told them quietly.

Stiles paused at that, eyes focused on the paperwork in the middle of the table as he fell silent, growing more still than usual. His heart began to beat a little faster than usual and he swallowed heavily as realization dawned on him. What they were saying. What they wanted to do.

Isaac, however, was still just as confused. “You...want to adopt us?” His eyebrows furrowed. “All of us?”

Melissa shook her head at his confusion, but her smile was affectionate. “Well, I would like to adopt you and Stiles, since Scott’s already sort of mine,” she said with a warm laugh. “And Michael would like to adopt you and Scott.” She explained softly.

“We love all of you, and you’ll be our boys no matter what. But we’d like to do this, not just for us, but for you three as well.” She said resting a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Oh. Right.” Isaac looked sheepish. He looked at Scott uncertainty, wondering how he felt about his mom and Stiles’ dad adopting him legally.

Scott was silent for several minutes, his chest tight as he reached out for the papers glancing at them briefly before looking up between his mom and Stiles’ dad. He could feel the emotion building in his chest as he swallowed hard. “You’d really do this?” he asked quietly, “Just...adopt me and Isaac because you’re marrying my mom? Even after everything,” he paused and pushed past the lump in his throat, “everything you know and all the stuff that’s happened because of who I am. What I am.” He asked quietly.

Stiles reached out wordlessly, laying his hand on Scott’s back again as he remained silent.

“Scott.” Michael’s voice was quiet. “You’ve always been a second son to me. Since the day that you and Stiles met in kindergarten and you stepped in between him and Jackson on the playground. Stiles came home that day to inform me and his mother that he had a brother and he was coming over to spend the night on Friday.” He gazed at him intently. “We took him seriously. And the things that have happened in this town...were happening long before you ever became a werewolf.” His voice was gentle. “I love you. And you, too, Isaac. So yes, we mean it.”

Scott dipped his head and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, not quite able to hide the moisture in his eyes. He felt overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. He’d always thought of the sheriff as a second dad...or really just his dad in general. He and Stiles used to pretend that the sheriff was both of their dads when they were little. Scott just never thought that would actually happen. He cleared his throat, “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I don’t even know what to say.” He told them honestly. “If Stiles is okay with this...then I am too, more than okay really. I…” He paused and swallowed hard.

Wordlessly, Stiles shifted in his chair so he was facing Scott. “Dude. It’s more than okay with Stiles. It’s completely fine with me.” He swallowed heavily. “You’ve always been my brother. Always. You know that.”

Scott glanced up and nodded, “I know.” He reached out and wrapped an arm around his best friend, his chest constricting as he held onto him. “You’ve always been my brother too,” he said quietly.

Michael glanced over at Melissa and squeezed her arm gently, his chest tightening as he watched Scott and Stiles.

Stiles hugged him tightly, patting his back, feeling all of his emotions even as he felt his own. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly as he pulled away, looking down the table at Isaac, who had fallen silent. “Isaac? How are you feeling about this, man?” he asked quietly.

Isaac swallowed hard. “Are you sure you want me too? Cause I’m not...I don’t...I’m sort of messed up,” he said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “And I mean this is permanent. You can’t change your mind and I don’t want you guys to be stuck with me.” He told them quietly.

“Man. Who among us isn’t messed up?” Stiles asked quietly, giving him a look. “And I hate to tell you, but you’re stuck with us already so you might as well get used to that,” Stiles said matter-of-factly. Because he knew, instinctively, that he had to be the first to voice it, to be the one to remove any doubt in Isaac’s mind. Stiles knew he wouldn’t doubt Scott. “So yeah. We want you, too. Right, Scott?”

“Absolutely,” Scott said with a nod. “We’re going to be the most attractive family of were-humans ever. Outside of the Hale family who can be second to us.” He said with a smirk. “This is a good thing.” He told Isaac with a smile, lightening the mood a bit. “We’re all family anyway man, but it’s nice to have it down on paper.”

Stiles nodded and met Isaac’s eyes, smiling faintly. He looked at his dad, holding his breath for a moment. “Well, I think if Isaac’s on board that makes all three of us.” He glanced at Melissa, biting down hard on his lip.

Melissa glanced at Stiles and cupped his cheek, “You’re sure?” She asked softly. She and Michael had talked about this, it was his idea, but she agreed 100 percent. But she didn’t want Stiles to think she was trying to take his Mother’s place. Nothing could or would ever replace Claudia Stilinski. And Melissa wouldn’t want it too.

Stiles let out a shaky breath as he looked back at her. The woman who’d bandaged a ridiculous amounts of his skinned knees and elbows, had stabilized his arm when he’d fallen out of a tree and broken it when he and Scott were nine and racing each other, who’d held him through countless screaming nightmares and panic attacks after his mom died. She wasn’t a replacement for his own mother. He’d never thought of her that way. But if a kid could get lucky enough to have two moms in their life, Melissa had definitely been his second. His eyes were watery and he blinked quickly, casting a glance at Scott.

Scott wrapped an arm around him, “My mom has always been yours too,” he said quietly. “We’re brothers...we’ve always been brother’s.” He told him as he squeezed his shoulder gently.

Michael reached out when he saw the emotion in his son’s face. He placed a hand on Stiles’ arm and his other hand on Isaac’s. “We’re all family. We’re going to be family until the end.” He told them as he glanced at Melissa.

Stiles swallowed heavily, because he wasn’t expecting this. Not an official kind of way to include him and Scott and Isaac. It had already been enough that his dad and Melissa were getting married. That alone would have made them legally family. But this was so much more than he’d been prepared for. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around Melissa McCall’s neck. “Yes,” he said quietly. “It’s a yes for me too.”

Melissa let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and returned the hug, holding the back of Stiles’ head and pressing a light kiss to his head. “I’m so glad,” she said softly, doing her best to keep her own emotions in check. Melissa honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this happy, or surrounded by love. For the first time in a long time she felt like she wasn’t alone. She had a family to love and who loved her and she had a man in her life she could count on, who she’d always been able to count on. And she couldn't be happier.

______

 

Lydia walked into the bathroom and glanced around the sink, plucking her stuff from the cold surface and then turning and walking back into the bedroom. Her small toiletry bag was sitting on the bed open and she placed her things in it carefully. Her talk with Stiles the other day had been a good one mostly and Lydia was hoping that things between them were finally going to get back on track.

Or as much on track as they could get. She had planned on grabbing her things and heading back home yesterday, but she’d decided to give it one more day. And now that she was standing there packing up her stuff she was yet again contemplating waiting another day, but Lydia knew if she kept putting it off it wouldn’t happen and she’d promised Stiles.

She sighed lightly and turned around walking back over to the bathroom. Lydia understood where he was coming from. And if they were going to be in a relationship he had every right to not want her in bed with another guy. She’d hate having him in bed with someone else and so she couldn’t be a hypocrite. But that didn’t make the situation any easier.

Logically Lydia knew that she’d basically went from being dependent on one person, to being dependent on another and that probably wasn’t exactly healthy. She should be dependent on herself. And most of the time she was. Lydia took care of herself and she was going to start training with Chris again and working on her abilities...but it was the end of the day that she hated.

Her house was big and cold and lonely. The loft had felt more like home lately than her actual home. And being in the Stilinski household never felt like home anymore. Not since Stiles had left. All it did was bring back memories that were painful even now that he was back because as much as she still loved him, he would never be that boy from before. Not again and sometimes Lydia grieved for that version of him.

She let out a short breath and picked up her toothbrush and lotion then turned and walked into Derek’s bedroom again. She placed them in the bag and then zipped it up slowly. Lydia hadn’t even gotten to clothes and shoes yet. It was odd how much stuff had amassed at Derek’s place over the year and even more so over the last couple of months. Once the bag was zipped she paused, her hands gripping the material as anxiety built inside of her. This shouldn’t be a big deal.

This would be better for everyone involved. It would make Stiles happy, it would give her, her independence back, and it would give Derek the much needed space that he probably wanted. He probably hated having her in his space constantly. Having to share his bed and closet...this was Derek Hale. He probably couldn't wait for her to go. So why was she so anxiety ridden? Why was this so difficult for her? Why did she feel like a part of her wanted to cry? That wasn’t normal was it?

Honestly Lydia had no idea what was normal anymore. She was so battered and broken down from everything that had happened over the past year and then the past few weeks on top of it. And every single one of the pack members had incredibly unhealthy attachments to certain people. Lydia lifted the small bag and placed it on the dresser before going to grab her duffle bag from the corner of the room.

She didn’t want to leave. And she knew Stiles wasn’t forcing this on her that all he wanted was for her not to share the same bed with Derek and that was incredibly reasonable for him. It was such a small thing that she could do it for him, even though she didn’t want to. Because there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for Stiles. Plus it wasn’t like she was never going to see Derek again. Lydia was definitely being dramatic. This wasn’t a big deal.

Lydia placed her bag on the floor in front of the closet and kneeled down so she could start putting her shoes in it. But she didn’t. Lydia just sat there her butt resting on her legs as she stared inside the closet.

“You know you don’t actually have to move out, right?” Derek’s voice was quiet and he stood in the doorframe, arms folded across his chest.

Lydia blinked and tilted her head wondering how she’d missed him coming up the stairs. She shrugged and looked away from him reaching for her shoes. “It’s probably time.” She told him, keeping her voice light.

“He asked you not share my bed. He didn’t ask you to move out,” he pointed out.

Lydia glanced at Derek, “Yes, I’m aware.” She told him, “But you guys only have two bedrooms and I’m sure you want your space back.” She placed a pair of heels in her bag and paused. “Plus if I stay here...I’m going to end up right back in here. You know I will.” Lydia admitted softly before sending him half a smile, “Come on, be honest you’re totally sick of me,” she teased.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Hardly.” He frowned at her. “You know you’re always welcome here, Lydia. No matter what.” He didn’t really care if Stiles liked it.

Lydia watched him for a minute and nodded knowing what he said was true. “He has a point,” she said softly. “I probably wouldn’t be okay with things if the situation was reversed and I do strive not to be a hypocrite.” She said with a sigh. “If we’re going to be in a relationship then it’s important I take his feelings into consideration.” She admitted. “I love him. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable whenever he’s around us.”

Lydia shifted and sat back stretching her legs out in front of her. “You’ve got a comfortable couch,” she commented. “Maybe I can sleep on that,” she joked.

“Or you can have the bed and I can take the couch,” Derek suggested, serious. “Or I can buy another bed. You and Cora can share a room.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “I’m sure Cora would love that suggestion.” She said amused. “And I’d never make you sleep on the couch in your own home. Plus I’m not sure being in your bed without you in it is any better,” she said with short laugh as she pushed herself up from the floor.

“I feel like there’s more to his problem than what he’s actually saying because he doesn’t think he has a right to say anything at all.” Lydia admitted. “Stiles might have a big Derek shaped problem.” She said with a light chuckle.

“I think the only solution to the problem is for you and Stiles to become best friends so that I can exist happily within the confines of my mutually beneficial relationships with you both.” She told him with a grin as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Derek arched an eyebrow at that. “Stiles is going to have to learn to suck it up and deal with the fact that I’m not going anywhere.” He shrugged. “And I doubt that the two of us are ever going to be best friends, Lydia.”  

“Well a girl can picture her ideal reality can’t she?” She asked. “And I think he’s sucked it up pretty well. It took him this long to say anything and it had to be bothering him for a while. I didn’t like him spending time with Braeden before I knew they slept together. Now I really don’t like it.”

Lydia pressed her lips together. “Maybe there’s another solution that hasn’t come to me yet.” She offered lightly.

“Maybe it’ll still come to you,” Derek said with faint amusement as he watched her.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “I’m glad you find humor in my vacillation.” She said with a sigh. “If only the loft were bigger than I could have my own space, Stiles would be happy, Cora wouldn’t be put out and you’d be right here if I needed you...or vice versa.” Lydia commented.

Derek arched his eyebrow. “Cora and I have been talking about moving into another place,” he told her after a moment.

Lydia blinked, “Leaving the loft? You never mentioned it.” She said surprised.

“I’ve kind of been thinking about it since...Boyd,” Derek admitted.

Lydia’s expression softened and she got up off the bed and walked over to him rubbing his arm gently, “Yeah, I can understand that.” She said softly, “That was a while ago, what stopped you from looking?” Lydia asked softly.

“Chaos, usually,” Derek said with a faint smile. “But I have it on record there’s a nice apartment available in Chris’s building.”

Lydia perked up, “Really?” She asked, “That would be nice for you two...and close to Chris, you know I worry about him.” Lydia told him softly. “I’m sure he’d like having you there. Just think how much quicker you’d be able to get to guys night,” she teased.

Derek smirked. “It seems like it would be a good move for all involved parties. And he is the one who told me about the place,” he told her.

Lydia grinned, “Of course his did. I sort of adore him,” she said with a sigh. “What does Cora think?”

“She’s wanted to get out of this place for awhile now.”

“Nobody tells me anything,” Lydia teased with a shake of her head before smiling. “Well then you guys should absolutely do that. Make new memories in a new place, with all of its walls and such,” Lydia joked.

“There’s four bedrooms,” Derek said, watching her carefully. “Just so you know.”

Lydia hesitated, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “Are you sure? I mean...I don’t want to,” she paused searching for the right words, “You don’t have to- I mean I’ll be okay on my own, you know?” She said softly.

“Lydia.” He gave her a look. “Everyone in this pack lives with someone else in this pack. Your mom’s never home. There’s no reason you should be the only one of us on their own. It’s not safe. And it’s not smart.”

“What does Cora think? You know she wasn’t thrilled with all the time I spend here.” She said softly. “I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” But the truth was ever since the dance she and Cora had been getting along a lot better.

“Cora’s gotten over it,” he told her honestly, shrugging.

Lydia relaxed slightly, “I doubt my mom would even know I’m gone,” she said softly, “And it would be nice living near Chris,” she offered. “And it would give me an excuse to break in my new credit card, not that I need an excuse,” she joked.

Derek smirked involuntarily. “Of course not.” He moved away from the door, reaching out and winding his arms around her.

Lydia slid her hands down his arms before giving them a light squeeze. “Think of all the new furniture, this is going to be fun,” she teased lightly before her voice turned serious a minute later. “Thanks,” she said softly leaning into him, “For understanding that I’m not ready yet,” she told him. “And for letting me tag along.” Lydia told him softly.

“You’re very welcome,” he said quietly, hugging her. “And yes, I fully expect that you’ll be helping decorate the place. Not my strong suit.”

Lydia grinned, “Cora and I will take care of everything you can just sit there and look pretty.” She said amused. Lydia stayed where she was for a minute rubbing his back gently before shifting back. “Okay, I’m going to go make an effort and be social, check in on Stiles and let him know the new plan.” Lydia said with a half a smile. “Want me to bring food back with me later? I’m seeing some kind of movie marathon in our future.”

Derek considered that for a moment. “We haven’t done Chinese in awhile,” he said with a slight nod. “Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect I’ll pick some up on my way back and make sure I get enough for Cora and Isaac in case he shows up later,” Lydia said innocently as she stepped out of his arms.

Derek rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure he will,” he said wryly.

Lydia glanced at the closet and pulled out a pair of shoes. “Don’t crush my love for their budding romance.” She said lightly, “Get on board it will make everyone happier.” Lydia said lightly as she reached for her purse and keys before glancing around the room. “I made a satisfactory effort to pack up...I’ll do the rest tomorrow it’s lots of work.” Lydia told him with a small grin.

Derek smirked. “Text me when you get to the Stilinski-McCall-Lahey household and let me know you made it safe.”

Lydia patted his chest, “Will do my worrisome wolf, oh almost alliteration. I’ll work on that,” she commented with a grin as she moved around him and headed towards the stairs, her mood light.

Derek shook his head in amusement and watched her go.

______

 

Scott was sitting at the kitchen table working on chemistry homework when he heard familiar footsteps making their way up to the door. He cocked his head, smiling faintly and moving to the living room, pulling the front door open before Lydia could knock or ring the bell. Stiles had been asleep for most of the day, and he kind of figured the guy needed it after everything that had happened. He wasn’t sure how draining rituals were, but if Stiles’ sleep patterns were anything to go by, it definitely factored in. “Hey,” he greeted her.

Lydia blinked and then smiled realizing Scott must have heard her coming. “Hey,” she said with a small smile. She lifted the paper bag in her hand, “I brought scones,” she told him while shifting on her feet, “Mind if I come in?” she asked knowing it had been a while since the last time she’d been there.

“Not at all.” Scott smiled softly and stepped aside to let her in. “Scones, huh?” He grinned.

Lydia shrugged sheepishly. “I might have eaten the donut on the way here. No one fed me this morning,” she joked lightly as she walked into the house, her gaze darting around briefly before landing on Scott again. It had been a while since the two of them were alone together, probably since Stiles had gotten back.

Lydia smiled, “How are you?”

“Okay well that’s just rude. But if you’re hungrier than a donut, I can...uh, heat something up for you. I mean, we have a lot of leftovers. Not a lot, a lot. Isaac tends to devour everything.” He smirked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against the counter. “I’m good. I’m really glad that you’re okay.” His voice was quiet.

Lydia chuckled as she followed him into the kitchen, “I’d never say no to some of Melissa’s food, it’s good and the reason I’ve gained so much weight in the past year,” she joked lightly before her expression softened. She placed the bag down on the table and then stepped forward, reaching out and resting a hand against Scott’s arm, “Thanks,” she said softly. “I’m mostly glad too.” Lydia told him with a smile.

“Mostly?” There was more than a hint of worry in Scott’s voice as he reached out and hugged her tightly. “Just mostly?”

Lydia leaned into Scott and returned the hug. It had been a while since she had a good old McCall hug, “No, not mostly, I just meant I’m glad I’m okay too,” she paused and then shifted back while tilting her head up so she could see him, “But I worry. Lots of rituals...and the whole balance thing. I worry that Stiles might have upset it bringing me back,” she admitted. Something she hadn’t told Derek though she assumed he knew she worried. It wasn’t really something she’d talked about with Stiles either. Both of them were too glad that she was okay and too willing to do anything to bring her back. Lydia was worried Stiles might have gone too far. 

Lydia shifted back from the hug and shrugged, the smile still on her face. It was probably a silly feeling, but it was almost like she was on borrowed time, like there was a ticking clock or something. And the pain she felt every so often was a reminder of that, though it was possible Lydia could be imagining it, but she didn’t think so.

Truthfully Scott was worried about the same thing. He didn’t understand how rituals worked, at the heart of the matter. He just knew that every time Stiles did some kind of ritual -- other than the one that bound him to the entire pack -- he seemed to be drained and a little bit older. It worried him. He didn’t understand the ins and outs of the whole emissary thing, but as far as he knew, Deaton didn’t do a lot of rituals. Or any, really, except the one where they’d all sacrificed themselves to save their parents.

“If there are consequences...if the balance is interrupted...we’ll figure it out,” he told her quietly, squeezing her arm lightly.

Lydia met his gaze and she could see the worry there. She hesitated, “I know,” she said softly. Lydia was silent for a minute, “I know you tried to stop him,” she reached out and squeezed his arm. “Thank you for that.” Lydia told him sincerely.

Scott winced, guilt flickering through him. “You know it wasn’t because -- because I didn’t want you here, right? I wanted you back, too.”

Lydia’s expression softened and she maintained eye contact with Scott as she rested a hand on his shoulder, “I know, I never thought that. I promise.” She paused, “Scott you’re just not that guy...you let Allison go,” she whispered, “I would never expect you to make an exception for me. You did the right thing and I told Stiles as much when he came to get me...But Allison said I should go, and Stiles said if I didn’t he’d stay and I couldn’t let him do that. You guys need him.” She said softly.

Scott’s chest tightened painfully at the mention of her having seen Allison again. It got worse when she admitted that Stiles threatened to stay dead if she didn’t come back. Was this how their lives were always going to be? Constantly in danger? One of them dying and someone else being willing to sacrifice themselves to deal or to bring that person back? He let out a breath, nodding and looking toward the fridge. “We need you, too, Lydia.” His voice was quiet. He moved over to the refrigerator, opened it and bent down, looking over the leftovers.

“We have leftover lasagna, leftover stir fry, and homemade baked macaroni and cheese.”

Lydia was quiet as she watched Scott. “Macaroni and cheese of course,” she said her tone light. She hesitated as she glanced down at her nails, picking slightly at her cuticles. “She wanted me to tell you she’s proud of you.” Lydia said softly, “And she’s watching over us.” She added.

Scott drew in a breath and let it out slowly, stilling in the middle of pulling the macaroni and cheese from the fridge. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he said very softly.

Lydia stepped forward and placed a hand against his back. “How are you?” She asked softly. “We haven’t talked much lately and...a lot has happened. How are you dealing with everything? Really.” She stated knowing Scott tended to take everything in stride without complaining.

Scott stood up once more setting the mac and cheese container on the counter before turning to face her, leaning against the stove. “It’s been a rough few weeks.” He glanced toward the stairs, a faint smile touching his mouth. “But Stiles is back for good. And we’re all okay. Maybe we’re gonna get a break now. You know? Maybe we can all just...relax for a little while.”

Lydia smiled at Scott’s optimism. “Anything is possible.” She followed his gaze to the stairs, “How’s he doing?” She asked lightly.

Scott was quiet for a moment, focusing. “He’s still sleeping right now,” he told her, arching his eyebrows. “And he’s still in some pain.” Which Scott had been draining from him periodically when he was asleep. “But I think he’s...doing better?”

Lydia frowned, “The wounds from the ritual haven’t healed yet?” She asked. “And he’s still in that much pain?” She didn’t like that. Lydia pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

Scott paused, frowning, too, and then it dawned on him that of course she didn’t know because she’d been...out of commission at the time. “Peter sank his claws into Stiles before Stiles -- defended himself.”

Lydia pressed her lips together and then she glanced at Scott. “It needed to happen,” she said softly. “I know you don’t like it, but Peter...it had to be done.” Lydia told him softly. “Are you dealing with all of this okay?” She was worried about Stiles and she’d check on him soon, but she was worried about Scott too. She rarely saw him talk to anyone about what he was going through and she knew there had to be a lot going on inside of him with everything that had happened lately.

“I know,” he said after a moment. “And he’s -- definitely not coming back this time. Not like before.” He grimaced, rubbing a hand over his face before moving to get a bowl to dip some macaroni and cheese into to heat up for her. “But yeah. I’m all right.” His pack was all right. His mom was all right. Stiles’ dad and Chris were all right. That was all that mattered.

Lydia nodded. “Good, I’m glad.” She said before glancing towards the stairs. “I’m going to run up and check on Stiles while that’s heating up...is that okay?” She asked already standing up.

Scott smiled softly. “Yeah, of course it is. It’ll be a few minutes,” he assured her.

Lydia grinned, “Be right back,” she told him before getting up and moving to the steps. She walked up them and made her way towards Stiles’ bedroom, pausing just outside the door for a moment. Lydia pushed the door open quietly and walked into the room.

She grinned when she spotted Stiles lying face down on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Lydia moved close to the bed and was about to slip onto it when she got a closer look at Stiles’ back. A small gasp left her throat, her chest tightening as her gaze ignored the large tattoo for the moment and took in the scars crossing over his skin.

“Oh my god,” she whispered as she shifted forward and carefully rested her knee on the bed, dropping her hand to his back and trailing it over the scars there, a frown marring her face.

To say that he wasn’t used to waking up to hands touching him in any way was kind of an understatement. He jerked his head up sleepily, mumbling something unintelligible before opening his eyes. They were full of sleepy-eyed confusion when he turned his head to see her, relaxing almost instantly. “When did you get here?” he mumbled.

“What is this?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper, “Stiles...your back.” She said ignoring his question.

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed for a moment until her words permeated his tired brain and he sighed, pressing his face into his pillow for a moment. Somehow he was pretty sure she wasn’t referring to his tattoos. He pressed his hands beneath him and sat up slowly, then rubbed them over his face so his vision was a little clearer. “It’s uh -- from January,” he said carefully.

Lydia swallowed hard her hand falling from his body as he sat up. “You didn’t tell me about this.” She said quietly, her brows furrowing. “It’s from the hunters isn’t it...they did this to you and she just left you there for days.” Lydia’s words trailed off anger blazing in her eyes. “I don’t care who she thinks she is, this is her fault and if she steps foot back into this town...I’m going to hurt her.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Hey.” Stiles reached out and laid a hand on her arm as he felt the surge of anger. It was almost overwhelming. “I can’t lay this on Morrell. I went in without a Plan B.” He’d do it all over again if it meant saving Scott. “And I’m okay, Lydia. I’m fine.”

“You’re okay, now,” Lydia told him. “Three days Stiles…three. I can put anything I want on her.” Truthfully she blamed a lot more than three days on Morrell. She blamed Stiles leaving for so long on her. She blamed him losing the last of who he was witnessing the things she did, the things she made him do. Maybe it was wrong, but she didn’t care. That woman shouldn’t have been anywhere near Stiles. If he was going to be an emissary than Deaton should have been the one to train him.

Stiles cupped her cheek in one hand, gazing at her. “Listen to me,” he said softly. “We both know I rush headlong into stuff. I’ve always done it.” Like dragging his best friend into the woods one night to find a dead body. That had gone so well. He considered his next words carefully. “And I’ve been through worse than those three weeks, Lydia. A lot worse.”

Lydia pursed her lips, “Because of her,” she said as she met his gaze and curled her hand around his wrist, resting her forehead against his. “I’m not going to stop hating her, so you can stop trying,” she admitted softly.

“No. Because of the Nogitsune,” Stiles said quietly. “That was a lot worse than anything any hunter could ever do to me.” He closed his eyes.

Lydia’s chest tightened at his admission and she leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry,” she said softly as she shifted closer to him ran her free hand down his side. “I wish I could have been there for you,” she said softly, brushing her thumb over his skin.

Stiles leaned his head against hers, reaching up and slowly running his hand down her hair. “It isn’t your fault.” He’d been the one who’d left. He chewed his lower lip for a minute, then paused and cocked his head to the side. “...Scott’s heating up macaroni and cheese.” His stomach growled. “What time is it?”

Lydia glanced at the clock, “Just after two,” she said lightly. “I was coming by to talk and Scott said you were asleep so he decided to make me some food,” she said with half a smile. “I’m surprised you can smell it from all the way up here.”

Stiles smirked at that, arching his eyebrows. “Never underestimate the amazing sense of smell of a hungry, growing teenage boy, Lydia.” He kissed the corner of her mouth very lightly before rising to his feet, moving to grab a t-shirt from his closet.

Lydia smiled at his words as she sat there watching him. This was the first time she was actually getting to see him sans a good portion of clothes. She admired the curve of his back and the way his muscles rippled with his movements. Her gaze was finally drawn away from his scars and to his tattoo. “It’s big,” she commented resting her hands behind her body so she was leaning back slightly on the bed.

Stiles glanced at her over his shoulder, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “There are so many ways to respond to that.”

A slow smirk spread across Lydia’s face and she arched an eyebrow. “Maybe you should pick one and come a little closer.” She told him nodding her head towards the bed.

“If only there wasn’t a super-hearing wolf downstairs fixing us food.” Yes, us. Because Stiles fully intended to weedle Scott into heating macaroni up for him, too.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “It’s just Scott, he doesn’t care,” she joked even as she pushed herself up into a standing position and walked towards him running her fingers down his arm as she moved to stand in front of him.

Stiles chuckled lightly before reaching out and tucking some hair behind her ear, his fingers skimming gently over her fair skin. “I love you,” he whispered.

Lydia’s gaze softened and she leaned into his touch. “I love you, too.” She said simply, her gaze dropping as a smirk pulled at her lips. “I’m especially starting to love you half naked. It will have to be a thing that happens more often in the future.” Lydia commented. “It’s a little unfair that you’ve seen me completely naked several times and you’ve yet to reciprocate.” She stated as her gaze found his.

Stiles’ eyes lit up at her words. “I have no problem with that happening more often in the future,” he informed her, grinning. “You know, as many times as you’d like that to happen. Whenever you want that to happen.”

“Good to know,” she said leaning into him, “Because I have a very healthy sexual appetite you know,” Lydia teased as she ran her hands down his arms.

“And I’m very glad about that, because so do I and I haven’t really gotten to indulge in it to nearly satisfactory levels,” he informed her solemnly, letting his hands rest on her hips.

Lydia arched an amused eyebrow, “Is that so?” She asked leaning into him, “Well we’re going to have to fix that,” she whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his jaw as she trailed her hand passed the bandages on his chest, down the skin of his abdominal muscles, past his belly button and to the waistband of his boxers.

Lydia slipped her finger along his waistband as she trailed her warm lips across his skin. “But not now because you’ve got to eat and I’ve been informed you’re still injured,” she said as her hands disappeared from his body and she took a step back.

Stiles sighed as she pulled away, nodding reluctantly. At least it seemed like they were gaining some self-control over their hormonal sides. “Come on. Let’s go eat.” He held his hand out to her.

Lydia took his hand and threaded their fingers together as she tugged him towards the door gently. “Eating sounds good.” She said lightly as they headed for the stairs. “Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Lydia said as they moved down the stairs together.

Eating sounded really good. Stiles hadn’t eaten since the previous evening. But his curiosity was immediately peaked at her comment. “Sure. What’s up?”

“An apartment just opened up in Chris’ building,” Lydia commented as they walked off the last step. “Chris told Derek about it because apparently he’s been thinking about moving from the loft for a while now.” She explained, her thumb brushing against the skin of his hand as they headed for the kitchen.

“Yeah?” That surprised him a little. “That’d be good for all of them, probably.” The loft held a lot of bad memories in its walls. It still struck him as kind of odd, the friendship that Chris and Derek had struck up. But it worked for them, and it was healthy all the way around from every angle Stiles looked at it.

“I think so,” she said softly, glancing at him sideways. “It’s a four bedroom apartment and Derek suggested I come with them.” Lydia told Stiles lightly. “It’ll be nice to be close to Chris,” she admitted as they walked into the kitchen. “And his apartment building is really nice.” Lydia added as she spotted Scott grabbing bowls from the cabinet.

“And you couldn’t really live in a safer place,” Stiles said easily. “Between Derek and Cora and Chris all being right there. It’s a good idea. Has he made the decision for sure?”

Lydia smiled, “We talked about it before I came here. I think so. Cora is ready to leave the loft, Derek too...it seems he’s not quite sick of me just yet,” she joked. “I’ll know more later when I go back to the loft, but I’m pretty sure it’s happening.” Lydia told him as she paused beside one of the chairs. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that.”

Stiles arched his eyebrows. “Yeah, of course. Lydia...I don’t have a problem with you spending time with Derek,” he said softly. “I don’t even have a problem with you living with him.”

Scott arched a brow at their conversation as he brought the bowls and forks over to the table and moved back over to get glasses.

Lydia watched Scott for a minute before glancing back at Stiles and smiling. “I’m glad...I just wanted to make sure. Because hopefully you’ll be visiting me often,” she said lightly with a grin, “And I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable,” she admitted squeezing his hand gently.

“I won’t be. I’m not,” Stiles said honestly, squeezing her hand in return as they sat down at the table. He glanced over at Scott. “Thanks, dude. You’re kind of awesome.”

Scott grinned, “So I’ve been told.” he said resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Good nap? How are you feeling?”

“Yeah, really good. Slept like a rock. You know, if they actually had consciousness to have unconsciousness.” He looked up at his friend. “So I’m good.”

Scott nodded as he brought the drinks over and then sat down. “Good, you needed it.” He told his friend seriously before glancing at the clock. “I’m meeting up with Kira soon.” He admitted with a small smile.

Stiles grinned. “What are you two crazy kids up to?”

Lydia grinned as she reached for the food watching Scott as his face lit up.

“We’re going to a movie.” Scott said with a laugh, “Yeah I know, normal isn’t it?” He asked with a smile and shook his head.

“Movies are good,” Stiles assured him, patting his arm. He glanced at Lydia, soft smile on his face. “And so is normal.”

Lydia nodded, “It’s true. I like Kira,” she said softly as she brought a forkful of macaroni and cheese to her mouth chewing softly. “This is amazing.”

“Melissa is an amazing cook,” Stiles agreed, pausing and glancing at Scott, watching him intently for a moment before looking at Lydia. “So we sort of have a little bit of news of our own. Me and Scott and Isaac, I mean.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Oh?” She asked glanced between them, “Well let’s have it.” She said with an arched eyebrow.

Scott smiled at Stiles and rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You tell her,” he told him, his grin widening.

“My dad and Scott’s mom are...legally adopting all of us,” Stiles told her with a grin.

Lydia’s eyes widened momentarily before her expression softened and she grinned reaching out and resting a hand on Stiles’ arm. “That’s amazing guys,” her words were soft as she glanced between them. “Does this mean I’m sitting in a house of soon-to-be all Stilinski’s?” She asked with a grin.

Scott pondered her question and glanced at Stiles, “I don’t know.” He told her honestly. He wasn’t sure if that’s how it worked when people adopted you.

“Well...I think at this point, we’ll probably all be keeping our own last names,” Stiles said, uncertain. He glanced at Scott with raised eyebrows. “I mean, if you want to be Scott Stilinski, that’s cool with me.”

Scott grinned, “Aw bro,” he said nudging his arm, “Maybe I do want to be Scott Stilinski,” he joked. “And we can have Isaac Stilinski too.” He chuckled, “We’ll all be a bunch of Stilisnki’s.” He commented pausing for a minute. “My mom will be a Stilinski,” he told them, with half a grin.

Lydia chuckled at Scott’s enthusiasm. “Well now I feel left out,” she teased as she took another bite of her macaroni and cheese before pushing Stiles’ towards him so he’d eat.

Stiles smirked, patting his friend’s arm lightly before taking the bowl of macaroni and picking up his fork. He glanced at Lydia. Someday, he thought with a soft expression on his face. If things went well. Someday.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at his expression in question as she took another bite of her food.

Scott glanced between them and then patted Stiles on the back, “Alright guys, I’m gonna head out. But I’ll see you later,” he stood up and pushed in his chair his gaze drifting to Lydia. “It was nice seeing you,” he said softly, “Mom misses you, you should stop by more.” He told her.

Lydia swallowed hard and nodded. “I will,” she said lightly.

“Thanks for heating up lunch, man,” Stiles said sincerely. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He suppressed a grin, ducking his head.

Scott snorted, “Is there anything you wouldn’t actually do?” He asked with a smirk shaking his head as he grabbed the key for his bike.

“Not much,” he admitted with a smirk of his own, watching Scott head for the door. “Drive safe. Be safe.”

Scott rolled his eyes and waved over his shoulder, “Yeah, yeah,” he said closing the door shut behind him.

Lydia grinned at their banter and shook her head good naturedly. “You two are quite adorable.”

Stiles grinned back at her. “I think so, too. I mean, I was gonna suggest we get bunk beds? But Melissa and my dad thought it might be healthier if we had our own rooms.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “It might also be healthier for our sex life too,” she said amused. “Unless Scott plans on getting some very strong ear plugs...or maybe listening in is your best friend’s secret kink,” Lydia joked.

Stiles choked on his bite of macaroni and cheese, coughing. “What? No. I mean, I don’t think so? I’ve never really thought to ask if that was his -- oh my god, Lydia.” He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head.

Lydia chuckled, “Relax, I was kidding...then again it’s not like he hasn’t already heard us…” she offered. “Most of them have.” Lydia said with a sigh, “We won’t make that a habit.” She told him with a smirk. “Unless that’s your secret kink,” she smirked jokingly enjoying the look on his face.

“You’re incorrigible,” Stiles informed her matter-of-factly.

“You don’t blush as easily as you used to,” Lydia admitted, “I need to keep you on your toes.”

“Well I’m pretty sure bringing up my best friend’s sex kinks will be a good way to do that,” he said wryly.

Lydia took another bite of her macaroni and cheese, “Well we can always discuss yours,” she told him with a grin, “Or mine.” She responded with a wink as she reached for her drink. It was nice to be having an actual normal conversation with him. Things always seemed so tense between them, but Lydia was in a good mood and right now...things didn’t seem so dire.

“Well, we do appear to have the house to ourselves, completely werewolf free.” His eyes twinkled with amusement as he took a drink as well.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Is that so?” She asked lightly, “No Isaac?” She asked as she shifted her chair closer to his.

“Nope. I’m not sure where he is, but he’s not in the house,” he informed her with a shrug.

“I might have to stay here for a bit then,” Lydia said with a smile. “I’m planning on dragging him back to the loft with me, well not that I’d have to drag him.” She told him amused. “Which means you’ll have to entertain me until he comes back,” Lydia added as she ate the last of her food.

“Huh.” Stiles finished off his macaroni and cheese, as well, considering her words. “I’m a very creative guy. I’m sure I can come up with a way to entertain you.”

“I know you are,” Lydia acknowledged and then glanced up and pointed a fork at him, “A way that doesn’t interfere with the healing process,” Lydia said pointedly.

Stiles just grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

Something was wrong.

It was his first thought upon waking up from a very vivid dream about wolves. Actual wolves. They had been everywhere, and several of them were hurt, dying. It made him think of the wolf pack in Alaska, but he couldn’t imagine why a dream would leave him that shaken, beads of sweat on his forehead. He swallowed heavily, sitting up in bed as his heart beat quickly against his chest.

Something was wrong. He closed his eyes, feeling out with his senses and letting his presence touch every single member of the pack. Everyone was all right. The only one who wasn’t sleeping seemed to be Derek. When did Derek sleep? He wondered tiredly. He rubbed a hand over his face and crawled out of bed.

Stiles made his way down the hall, pausing outside of his dad and Melissa’s room, grimacing and then opening the door just a crack until he could hear both of them breathing -- steady and even. Also fine. Feeling uneasy, he started back to his bedroom, but paused in the hallway before making his way to Scott’s room instead.

Stiles chewed his lower lip for a moment and then slowly opened the door and slipped inside. He felt Scott wake up almost immediately. “Just me,” he whispered.

Scott frowned and sat up immediately, rubbing a hand over his face. “Everything okay man?” He could sense Stiles’ anxiety and it was definitely higher than the normal level. “Nightmare?” he asked covering a yawn.

“Yeah,” he admitted, swallowing heavily. “It just -- it wasn’t like usual. It was...vague and I don’t understand it.” Which was probably why he was more anxious than usual. He hesitated for a second before shutting the door and moving over to sit down on the edge of the mattress.

Scott shifted over in the bed and laid back down on one of the pillows patting the one next to him. “Maybe it was just a nightmare,” he offered before turning his head and glancing at his friend, “Wanna tell me about it?” 

Stiles laid down beside him, eyes focusing on the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. “I was dreaming about wolves.” He paused, glancing at Scott sideways. “Not werewolves, but...actual wolves. Like the Alaska pack. There was some kind of trouble. A lot of them were hurt.”

Scott frowned, “That’s strange...have you ever dreamt of wolves before? That kind,” he clarified as he shifted onto his side so he could listen to Stiles better.

“Yeah. But not often? Just since Alaska, really.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to focus his attention on how calm Scott was feeling rather than how anxious he was feeling. He didn’t want to say the words. Didn’t want to think them, even though they were on the tip of his tongue. I have another bad feeling.

Scott pursed his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, “What do you think it means?” He asked quietly knowing his friend said he didn’t understand his dream, but maybe there was something there that would lead them to an explanation.

Stiles drummed his fingers on his stomach for a moment. “I don’t know. But I don’t...have a good feeling about it,” he admitted reluctantly. He sighed softly and shut his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face.

Scott was silent for a minute. If it wasn’t a good feeling it was bad. “What kind of bad feeling is it? Do you think…” he paused, “Is it about the pack?” He asked quietly.

Stiles considered that. “I’m not sure. But I think…” He shifted onto his side so he was facing Scott. “I think I should check things at the Nemeton later. When it’s daylight.” His voice was quiet.

Scott’s brows draw together at Stiles’ words. “You think it has to do with the Nemeton?” He asked with a frown. “It’s been weeks,” he commented quietly. “I’m sure things at the Nemeton are fine.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” But even the word Nemeton made him feel more uneasy and he had to take a deep breath because he was starting to feel a tiny ball of panic in his chest.

Scott reached out resting a hand on Stiles’ arm trying to combat the anxiety building inside of his friend. “Look if it makes you feel any better we can go check it out in the morning...okay?” He asked figuring it couldn’t hurt.

Stiles relaxed almost instantly, wondering if that was weird or if it was because of the pack bonding thing he’d done. “Okay,” he agreed quietly, nodding. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Scott smiled softly and patted Stiles’ arm. “Dude, you don’t have to apologize,” he said lightly, “Get some rest.” He told his friend.

Nodding, he let his eyes drift shut because he was tired and his own room seemed way too far away right now. Plus, he had a very clear image of going back to his room and being instantly wide awake again. “Night, Scott,” he mumbled even as sleep began to claim him once more.

“Night, man.” He said glancing at his friend and letting himself settle back into sleep.

______

 

Derek made his way down the hallway, a handled paper bag in his hand. He paused in front of the familiar door and lifted his hand, rapping on the door lightly, but firmly. It was late morning and he was just getting back from a trip to a rare book store a few towns over. He clutched the bag tightly as he waited, glancing around the hallway that would soon be his as well. He’d put a deposit on the apartment Chris told him about last week and they were planning on painting and furnishing it before moving everything in.

Correction. Lydia and his sister were planning it out, though no doubt he and the rest of the pack members would end up doing the actual painting and moving of furniture. The sound of footsteps on the other side of the door drew Derek’s attention away from his thoughts.

A moment later the door opened and Chris smiled at him, eyes crinkling around the corners. “Derek. Come on in.” He stepped aside to let him in.

Derek stepped inside returning Chris’ smile with a small one of his own. “Sorry I’m a little late,” he commented with a grunt, “Traffic,” he said with a wince. It was one of the things he hated most about driving, which was why he didn’t typically take long trips in the car. Derek liked to stretch his legs, run, and tended to only use his car to get around town.

“Not a problem,” he assured him, closing the door and ushering him inside. “Traffic is always a pain.” He led him into the living room area. “Find anything of interest?” He nodded toward the bag he was carrying.

Derek followed Chris to the living room and sat on the couch, shifting forward and resting the bag on the glass coffee table. “A couple of books on channeling energy and two on banshee lore-mythology,” he corrected with a shrug. “Deaton said it was the only place around that I’d probably find anything. A Druid friend of his runs the shop. There wasn’t much, but it’s something I guess,” he said, resting his arms on his legs and clasping his hands together and he glanced at Chris. “How are you?”

“It’s a good starting place,” he assured Derek. “I’ve ordered a couple of books from Ireland,” he informed him. “They’ll take a few weeks to get here. I’m hopeful they’ll be useful.” He pursed his lips, moving to sit down beside him. “I’m all right.” He paused. “I’m glad the three of you are going to be in the building.”

Derek nodded glad that Chris had, had the forethought to do that. Most banshee lore was rooted in the Irish heritage. “I am too,” he said honestly. “The loft was impractical, especially now with Lydia and Cora.” he responded. “Plus...A lot’s happened there. I’m surprised any of us stayed as long as we did.” He admitted rubbing a hand over his face and leaning back. He was tired. Despite the fact that he was used to less than eight hours of sleep, lately he felt like he was getting less than usual.

“All the paperwork is pretty much taken care of. Once it’s furnished we’ll probably be moving in.” He explained.

Chris watched him carefully for a long moment, taking note of how tired he looked. “Yes, well.” He understood the need to leave a place once something bad had happened. It was why when he and Allison had returned from France they hadn’t gone back to the house even if they still owned it. “Hopefully the change will be for the best.” He leaned back against the couch. “I assume the pack’s going to help with the moving?”

Derek arched an eyebrow, “You ask that like they have a choice?” He responded amused. “My sister and Lydia can be persuasive.” He commented. “I mentioned it the other day at one of the meetings and apparently they’ve already been given jobs to do.” Derek shrugged. “Fine with me, makes my life easier.” He said with half a grin.

Chris smirked. “Yes, I’m aware,” he agreed with a nod. “I’ll be more than happy to help out however I can, as well.”

Derek eased back on the couch and nodded, “Thanks, I’ll let them know.” He was silent for a minute before once again shifting forward and sighing. “I’ve been debating with something for the last two weeks,” he hesitated, “There’s been something I wanted to talk to you about, but I promised Lydia I’d keep it to myself because, well she doesn’t want to worry you.” He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

He let out a breath and spoke quietly, “The night of the winter formal, I told you Peter attacked Stiles and tried to sacrifice him on the nemeton so he’d have enough power to go through us and kill Scott.” He told Chris knowing the other man already knew that. But he had to be wondering why Derek had asked for his help with researching, or maybe he wasn’t.

They’d been trying to figure out a way to stabilize Lydia’s powers for a while, so his asking for help hadn’t really been out of the ordinary. But Chris was his friend and he cared about Lydia too. It wasn’t fair to keep him out of the loop. “What I didn’t tell you-what the pack didn’t tell the sheriff and Melissa, is that Lydia died that night.” Derek told him quietly.

Chris opened his mouth to respond and closed it again, rubbing a hand over his face as he sighed softly, shutting his eyes. He was starting to think he was getting too old for this stuff. He rose to his feet, moving over to stand at the balcony doors, staring outside. “And how is she alive now?”

Derek hesitated, “Stiles performed a ritual...he went in the ice bath and brought her back from Bardo using their tether connection. Scott tried to talk him out of it...but that didn’t work.” he said and he was glad it hadn’t. Like Derek had told Lydia, if Stiles hadn’t of done it, he would have. “Kira had to shock her heart three times before it started again.” He paused. “Seven hours she was gone...a very long seven hours.” He replied watching Chris closely. He could see the weary look on the other man’s face and he wondered briefly if he’d made the right decision in telling him.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck, falling silent as he tried to absorb that information. “It goes without saying that I’m glad that she’s alive.” His voice was very quiet.

Derek nodded. “I know.” He responded pushing himself up and walking over to stand beside Chris. Derek slipped his hands in his pockets. “I’m telling you because you deserve to know,” he repeated, “And because...I’m worried.” He admitted. “Lydia insists she’s fine, but I also know she’s worried about the balance that Stiles no doubt upset bringing her back and,” he hesitated, “I don’t know what it is...but something is unsettling me.” He replied honestly.

Derek had come a long way in the last two years and he’d learned to trust his instincts. “She sleeps fitfully and sometimes when she does too much...I see the strain in her. She’ll pause or stutter in her movements and I wonder if maybe when she was brought back, not everything was healed.”

“So not only is Lydia not entirely healed, but we may be looking at serious consequences from this, as well.” Chris pursed his lips, glancing at Derek sideways, expression troubled.

“He had to bring her back,” Derek responded quietly, “He couldn’t--she’s needed here.” He said crossing his arms over his chest, not defensively, not really. He just needed something to do with them. Derek looked away from Chris and out the balcony doors. “And Lydia says she’s fine, but...it’s Lydia. She doesn’t like to worry people unnecessarily.”

“I’m not saying he did the wrong thing.” Chris’ tone completely lacked judgment. “We’ll just have to keep a close eye on her. And on things here. Closer than usual.”

Derek nodded sending a sideways glance at Chris, “I know, I’m sorry.” He offered. “I know why Scott’s worried, why she is, why we all are.” He expressed, “But at the time...It really just didn’t matter.” Derek admitted. He wasn’t going to voice that they were ready to kill Malia, he didn’t exactly think Chris would appreciate that, though it didn’t make the reality any less true.

Chris glanced at him, as well, nodding. “I understand,” he said quietly. If there had been a way to bring Allison back after she’d died, he would have done it.

Derek nodded dropping his hands and once again sliding them into his pockets. He knew what Chris was thinking about. They all missed Allison, even he did believe it or not. “Are you hungry?” He asked lightly, “It’s just about lunch time...I was going to grab a bite to eat in town before heading back to the loft. Any interest in coming?”

“I am hungry, actually. Lunch sounds good.” He reached out and patted Derek’s shoulder. “I’ll go get my wallet.”

Derek cocked his head to the side, “I’ve got this one,” he said with a nod as he shifted back.

Chris arched an eyebrow. “All right. But I’m ordering lobster.” He smirked as he headed for the door.

______

 

If possible, Stiles was even more keyed up as they climbed out of his jeep at the preserve later that day. It was as if the closer they got to the nemeton, the more anxious and jittery he felt. He hadn’t been quite this anxious and jittery in a long time, really. Even the day he’d returned to Beacon Hills, while he’d been nervous, it hadn’t been like this. He felt keyed up, like he needed to run. He wished he’d taken a Xanax.

He was trying to suppress it because he knew Scott could feel it, knew Lydia and possibly the others could, too. He wasn’t sure how much it took for the others to feel him. He knew they had the night that Peter had kidnapped him. But his emotions had been running higher than usual then.

Stiles forced himself to take a deep breath as he glanced at his best friend sideways before heading into the woods. “How many times over the years do you think we came across the Nemeton without having any idea what it was?” he asked, voice hushed.

Scott glanced at Stiles considering his question as they walked through the preserve, stepping over broken branches and through leaves. “Probably a lot. The fort we made as kids isn’t far from it,” he responded. “So we probably passed it every time we went up there.” He looked forward the weight of Stiles’ anxiety filling his chest. “Dude, I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to calm down man or Lydia is going to come out here and track us down.” He said softly.

Stiles pursed his lips, nodding in acknowledgement of Scott’s advice. “I know. I know. I’m trying,” he said honestly. It was like the closer he got to the nemeton, the more distressed he felt. And considering the last time he’d been there, he supposed that made sense. It wasn’t like his overall history with the tree was a great thing that made him feel at ease.

Scott reached out and gripped Stiles’ shoulder lightly. “I know,” he said quietly as they continued walking. “Speaking of Lydia how are things going with you guys?” Scott asked trying to distract Stiles enough to lower his anxiety.

Stiles relaxed a little, glancing sideways at his best friend as they walked. “Good,” he told him with a small smile. “Really good.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Things finally back on track? Have you worked out all your issues?” Scott asked feeling his chest loosen as they veered toward the right taking the path that cleared in that direction.

“We still have a long way to go on the trust thing,” Stiles admitted. “But the rest...yeah. I think we’re on the right track.” He was silent for a few moments as they trekked through the familiar forest. “We’re just...going kind of slow, you know? Doing the whole actual dating thing.”

Scott nodded as he glanced around the area cautiously. “That’s good.” He replied as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and tensed. He turned his head, eyes flashing red until he saw the rabbit several yards away, his body un-clenching. “Kira and I were thinking about going camping next weekend, maybe you guys want to come.” He offered sending his friend half a smile before turning his attention back to the path they were on.

Stiles tensed at the same moment Scott did. Not because he saw the movement, but because Scott tensed. He relaxed at the same time, then chuckled lightly at the suggestion. “I’m trying to imagine Lydia Martin going camping.”

Scott smirked, “It’s a funny sight,” he told his friend as they climbed up the small hill, not far from the Nemeton now.

Stiles smirked, too, shaking his head a little and looking ahead. He came to a sudden stop, all the air leaving his lungs as he stared at the sight in front of them.

Scott’s gaze was on Stiles and when his friend stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and chest tightening. “What is it?” He stopped immediately and when Stiles didn’t answer him he followed his friend’s gaze. Scott’s eyebrows lifted, mouth dropping open. “What the hell…” his voice trailed off as he stared at the large tree in front of him.

Stiles swallowed heavily as he reached out and gripped onto Scott’s arm, heart beating more quickly in his chest.

The Nemeton...had regrown itself.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys!  
  
So this last chapter is really just extras from the story, like what Stiles' tattoos looked like, the scars on his back, the girls dresses, and even some of the post cards that Stiles sent Scott throughout the year while he was gone.  
  
Also if you have any questions about the series, the characters, or what's to come this is the place to ask! Anyway I won't bore you with more words check out the extras below!  
  
 **Stiles' first tattoo is of the tree with his name, Scott’s name, and Allison’s name in tiny print in the roots -- the tattoo is on his right shoulder blade and extends slightly down his arm.**  


[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Jmb6MJlc384/U9BD6Wk0pCI/AAAAAAAAO0U/4shuc-lXZOc/s1600/Tree+Tatt+\(Stiles\).jpg)

  
  
**Stiles gets his second tattoo while in Alaska. It's a wolf on his right hip.**   


[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-JsZVUl0IsSc/U9BEWx9208I/AAAAAAAAO0c/KGfKJGtTtgI/s1600/wolf_tattoo_by_sharpiemonsterxx-d3a7sk6.jpg)

 

 

**Stiles gets his last tattoo, the Celtic five fold knot, on his left shoulder blade.**   


[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Bq-R3htXx8E/U9BFRNUJTAI/AAAAAAAAO0o/oZyklZ311Pk/s1600/FiveFoldCelticSymbol.jpg)

 

 

**  
****The Scars on Stiles' back.**  
 **  
**

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-T3_K7yWJHBc/U9BFqLeBsgI/AAAAAAAAO04/uDmfxHji-to/s1600/battle-scars.jpg)

  
**  
****The Protection rune pendants that Stiles sends to Scott for the entire pack.**  


[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-SNYn8d2TRAU/U9BFhqdNnwI/AAAAAAAAO0w/10E8ekDiUeU/s1600/Protection+pendant.jpg)

  
**Just a few of the post cards Stiles sent to Scott over the year he was gone, starting with the postcard from Chapter 1 of the story.**   


[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Zu4caakS4nU/U9BF9wOmb0I/AAAAAAAAO1A/30KYWlAgJ1o/s1600/Postcard_Budapest.jpg)

  
  


[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-4eH_kDKmX6M/U9BGWSfGlAI/AAAAAAAAO1I/vsrDSUiK1Ko/s1600/Postcard_NewYork.jpg)

  
  


[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-AAagZVLKEmM/U9BGblsUItI/AAAAAAAAO1Q/S-Dg8BjKgZA/s1600/Postcard+Template+2.jpg)

  
  


[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-ROJzgHMOPRI/U9BGjUbDeeI/AAAAAAAAO1Y/cj0RW7b3D60/s1600/Postcard_NewMexico.jpg)

  
  
  
**What the girls wore to the Winter Formal.**   


[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Cuqq-ttx2yU/U9BGtUtQ9sI/AAAAAAAAO1g/scO8LGbBJxE/s1600/Lydia+winter+formal+dress.jpg)

  


[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-TKgJpORgoyQ/U9BG33lq09I/AAAAAAAAO1o/fm8fp8DWU38/s1600/Cora+winter+formal+dress.jpg)

  
  


[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-A0mLA3EcqR8/U9BG82etb6I/AAAAAAAAO1w/Ut-nX8fnN9A/s1600/Kira+winter+formal+Dress.jpg)

  


[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-GqwIK4za-fE/U9BHBHnStGI/AAAAAAAAO14/tH55wsN3sjU/s1600/Malia.jpg)

  
  
**And last but not least the Playlists for the different Stories in the series.**   


**Beyond The Sea Playlist (basically these two songs on repeat)**

 

 

**Drove Through Ghosts To Get Here Playlist**

 

  


**Turn Your Back On Mother Nature Playlist**

 

 

**The Lost Year Playlist**

 

  
And thanks all haha. Enjoy! :)


End file.
